Harry Potter und die Eule Merlins
by Imperiatus
Summary: Das 7. Schuljahr. Voldemort jagt Harry. Das Ministerium jagt den Phönixorden. Eine düstere Prophezeiung Trelawneys: „und der triumphierende Schrei des Dunklen Lords wird erschallen.“ Schlimme Zeiten warten auf Harry und seine Freunde ... AU.
1. Gewaltsame Veränderungen

_„Harry Potter und die Eule Merlins" ist eine Geschichte über Harrys siebtes Schuljahr in Hogwarts – da Band 6 zur Zeit noch nicht veröffentlicht ist, fasst das erste Kapitel zusammen, was in Harrys sechstem Jahr geschehen sein soll. Die eigentlicheHandlung beginnt in Kapitel zwei und hält - nicht nur für Harry - gleich einige (un)angenehme Überraschungen bereit ... So geht es weiter, viele Geheimnisse, neue Magie und unerwartete Wendungen begleiten Harry durch sein letztes Schuljahr hin zum entscheidenden Kampf._

_Die Geschichte geht dabei nicht nur auf die Geschehnisse in Hogwarts ein, sondern auch auf den Krieg gegen Voldemort, wundert euch also nicht, wenn auch der Phönixorden eine Rolle spielt und ihr viele bekannte Gesichter seht – ich hab allerdings auch den einen oder anderen neuen Charakter erfunden. Und – für alle Sirius-Fans – da ich auch einer bin, kann ich den Guten natürlich nicht unerwähnt lassen, zu ihm werdet ihr auch noch was lesen können _

_Harry Potter und alle weiteren Figuren, Schauplätze, Zaubersprüche und Ähnliches aus den „Harry Potter"-Büchern sind Eigentum der Schriftstellerin J. K. Rowling und derjenigen, die sie die Rechte verkauft hat (Filmstudio usw.). _

_Die Autorin dieser Fanfiction beabsichtigt in keinster Weise, mit der hier veröffentlichten Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, sie dient lediglich der Unterhaltung, was hoffentlich auch gelingt. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir in Reviews schreibt wie ihr die Story findet (von mir aus auch gern Kritik!) Hier warne ich euch gleich: Sollte ich - durch das Ausbleiben von Reviews - den Eindruck haben, euch gefällt's nicht, lade ich vielleicht nicht weiter hoch ..._

* * *

**Gewaltsame Veränderungen **

* * *

„ ... Es ist bislang nicht bekannt, wer diese Verbrecher sind oder was sie vorhaben. Sicher ist jedoch, dass höchste Gefahr besteht und alle Einwohner sehr vorsichtig sein müssen. Versuchen Sie nicht, sich diesen Personen in den Weg zu stellen, aber geben Sie hilfreiche Hinweise ohne zu zögern an die Polizei weiter! ... " 

Als ob die Polizei etwas gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser unternehmen könnte, wenn schon die Auroren nahezu machtlos waren, dachte Harry James Potter verbittert.

Das letzte Jahr – Harrys sechstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts – war für den Orden des Phönix gar nicht gut gelaufen. Harry verließ das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys und stieg die Treppe zu seiner Kammer unter dem Dach hinauf. Er hatte sich seit mittlerweile fast einer Woche nicht mehr die schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haare gewaschen, die sich genauso wenig bändigen ließen wie die seines Vaters, und genauso wenig wie er damit einen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen würde, kümmerte es ihn auch. Er hatte wichtigere Sorgen.

Zuviel war passiert seit der „Zweite Große Krieg" ausgebrochen war, wie er schon von den Zauberern genannt wurde.

Kaum hatte der Junge die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, da tauchte auch schon seine weiße Schneeeule Hedwig am Fenster auf. Harry hatte sie vor einigen Tagen zum Jagen aus dem Käfig gelassen und sich anschließend gewundert, warum sie so lange weggeblieben war, das sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass die Eule einen Brief mitgebracht hatte.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht früher bei dir melden konnte, aber angesichts der schlimmen Nachrichten, die zur Zeit sogar die Muggelwelt in Aufruhr versetzen, wirst du das hoffentlich verstehen._

_Fang bitte sofort an zu packen, nachdem du den Brief zu Ende gelesen hast! Wir befürchten, dass du bei deinem Onkel nicht mehr sicher bist, und werden dich sobald die Lage es erlaubt ins neue Hauptquartier bringen. Wir mussten das alte aufgeben, weil Lucius Malfoy Tonks heimlich gefolgt ist und so dessen Standort herausgefunden hat. Ohne einen Hinweis des Geheimniswahrers können sie das Haus selbst zwar nicht finden, jedoch können sie uns davon fernhalten._

_Beeil dich bitte, und sag deinem Onkel Bescheid, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss – was ich zumindest hoffe –, wir holen dich so schnell wie möglich ab._

_Bis bald,_

_Remus_

Völlig perplex ließ sich Harry aufs Bett sinken und starrte auf das Pergament. Wochenlang hörte er kein Wort von irgendjemandem aus der Zauberwelt – er träumte nicht einmal mehr von Voldemort seit er in Okklumentik Fortschritte gemacht hatte – und dann gleich so was. Und wieso war er auf einmal im Ligusterweg nicht mehr sicher?

Hedwig schien seine Trödelei gar nicht zu gefallen, sie setzte sich auf seine Schulter und flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln. Lupin musste sie wohl angewiesen haben dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry der Anweisung sofort nachkam.

Also nahm der Junge, der vor einigen Tagen seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag hatte und somit in der Zaubererwelt volljährig war, seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und schwenkte ihn mit einer ausladenden, schwebenden Bewegung über den Boden und an den Regalen vorbei, woraufhin Kleidung, Schulbücher und seine anderen Habseligkeiten unordentlich in einem Koffer landeten. „_Ratzeputz!_" Nun war auch das Zimmer sauber, und Harry setzte sich auf das Bett und wartete.

Wie hatte Lupin geschrieben? ... _werden dich sobald die Lage es erlaubt ins neue Hauptquartier bringen_ ... Wie lange mochte es wohl dauern, bis ‚die Lage es erlaubte'?

Als es Stunden später dunkel wurde, saß Harry immer noch auf dem Bett und wurde allmählich ziemlich wütend.

Wieso musste er sich erst so beeilen, und dann ließ Lupin ihn eine halbe Ewigkeit warten? Wollte er Harry an der Nase herumführen? Oder ihn ärgern? Wahrscheinlich war das alles pure Absicht!

Aber Harry sah ein, dass diese Anschuldigungen nun doch unfair waren. Immerhin hatte Remus Lupin in den letzten Sommerferien verbissen versucht, Harry aus dem Loch aus Schuldgefühlen und Verzweiflung zu ziehen, in das Harry gefallen war, nachdem sein Pate Sirius Black hinter diesem Vorhang verschwunden und alle ihn für tot erklärt hatten.

Harry war nun, ein Jahr später, immer noch nicht darüber hinweg.

Sirius ...

* * *

... „NEEIIIN!"

Harry wachte wieder einmal schweißgebadet und am ganzen Körper zitternd auf.

Er lag in seinem Bett im Ligusterweg, seit dem Ende seines fünften Schuljahres waren etwa drei Wochen vergangen.

Drei Wochen voller Schuldgefühle, weil er sich geweigert hatte, Okklumentik zu lernen, was dazu führte, dass Voldemort ihn in die Mysteriumsabteilung im Zaubereiministerium locken konnte. Dies brachte nicht nur fünf seiner Freunde in tödliche Gefahr sondern auch seinen Paten ums Leben.

Drei Wochen voller Trauer, in denen er daran dachte, dass durch seine Schuld der für ihn wichtigste Mensch gehen musste, bevor er eigentlich etwas von seinem Leben hatte. Zwölf Jahre in Askaban für Verbrechen, die er nie begangen hatte, zwei weitere Jahre auf der Flucht vor den Behörden, und bevor seine Unschuld bewiesen werden konnte, wurde er bei der Verteidigung seines Patenkindes, das nur durch seine eigene Schuld in Gefahr geraten war, hinter diesen Vorhang geschleudert!

Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er wusste, diesen drei Wochen würden weitere drei Wochen folgen, und weitere und ...

Dumbledore hatte ihm immer noch nicht gesagt, was das für ein seltsamer Bogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung war.

Harry versuchte sich von den Gedanken an Sirius abzulenken, die ihn innerlich auffressen würden, wenn er sie nicht unterdrücken konnte. Der Fast Kopflose Nick hatte ihn auf etwas hinweisen wollen, was sie in dieser Abteilung erforschten, aber er, Harry, hatte ihn ja nicht aussprechen lassen, wirklich eine Glanzleistung.

Ron und Hermine hatte er Eulen geschickt, mit ihnen diskutiert, wohin dieser Bogen wohl führen müsste ... Ohne Ergebnis, er war genauso schlau wie nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore in seinem Büro, wo er aus Wut nicht nur ein paar alte Vasen, sondern auch noch einige andere wertvolle Gegenstände zerstört hatte.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus sprang Harry aus dem Bett.

Niemand wollte ihm sagen, welches Geheimnis hinter dem Bogen steckte? Nun, dann würde er das eben selbst herausfinden müssen, also packte der Junge seinen Zauberstab, ein wenig Muggelgeld und seinen Tarnumhang zusammen mit ein paar Äpfeln und einer Tafel Schokolade in eine Tasche und schlich sich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Haus seines Onkels Vernon und seiner Tante Petunia ...

Zwei Tage später stand Harry endlich vor dem Zaubereiministerium, es war kurz vor Mitternacht, und er bezweifelte, dass für Besucher noch geöffnet war. Aber wenn er zaubern würde, hätte man ihn schneller gefunden als Harry lieb war, und so musste er sich eine andere Möglichkeit ausdenken, um ins Gebäude zu kommen. Kaum hatte Harry Potter sich in eine Seitengasse zurückgezogen um zu überlegen, da kam auch schon ein Angestellter des Ministeriums und bat um Einlass.

‚Glück muss man haben', dachte sich Harry, warf sich den Tarnumhang um und gelangte auf diese Weise unauffällig durch die Eingangshalle in den Aufzug und mit diesem vor die Mysteriumsabteilung.

Wie bei seinem letzten Besuch – den er zutiefst bedauerte – schwang die Tür von selbst auf, als er sich näherte, und schließlich erreichte Harry den Torbogen mit dem zerrissenen schwarzen Schleier, der sich wieder – oder immer noch – wie durch einen leichten Luftzug bewegte.

Verachtend starrte Harry auf das Stück Stoff, welches vor ihm tanzte, als wolle es ihn verhöhnen. Kaum vorstellbar, dass so ein Fetzen ihm seinen Paten genommen hatte! Sirius, der immer da gewesen war, wenn Harry ihn brauchte, der sich monatelang in den Bergen versteckt und von Ratten ernährt hatte, als Harry am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen hatte, nur um in seiner Nähe sein zu können, der sich immer gefreut hatte, Harry um sich zu haben ...

„Ich dachte mir, dass du hierher zurückkommen würdest!"

Erschrocken fuhr Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Hinter ihm, auf einer der Steinbänke, saß Remus Lupin und beobachtete ihn. Hätte er den Raum nach Harry betreten, so wäre dies dem Jungen aufgefallen, er musste also schon eine ganze Weile warten.

„Wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht", fuhr Lupin sanft fort, „als wir erfahren haben, dass du weggelaufen bist, ..."

– „Wieso erzählt mir niemand, was es mit diesem Bogen auf sich hat?" blaffte Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer barsch an. Warum mussten Erwachsene ihm immer seine Fehler unter die Nase reiben? Es reichte, wenn er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte wegen Sirius!

„Harry, bitte ..."

– „Was – ist – das – für – ein – Bo–gen!" wiederholte der Junge schroff und betonte dabei jede Silbe. Lupin runzelte die Stirn und starrte durch Harry hindurch. Offensichtlich dachte er sehr intensiv darüber nach, was er antworten sollte.

„So genau wissen wir das auch nicht", gab er dann schließlich zu, „allerdings vermuten wir, dass er eine Verbindung ins Jenseits darstellt ..."

– „Dann kann Sirius also noch am Leben sein?" warf Harry hoffnungsvoll dazwischen.

„Harry, bitte ... Hör einfach bis zum Schluss zu. Du kennst sicher die Uhr, die Molly Weasley bei sich zu Hause hat. Vielleicht hast du dich gefragt, wo die herkommt. Also, der frühere Besitzer hat in der Mysteriumsabteilung gearbeitet.

Sie haben versucht herauszufinden, was hinter diesem Bogen ist, also ist dieser Mann – ich glaube er hieß Edgar Paddington oder so ähnlich – einfach durch gegangen. Immer wenn irgendwo ein gewaltiges Risiko bestand, war er der erste der sich darauf gestürzt hat, hieß es im _Tagespropheten_. Wahrscheinlich war er auch ein bisschen verrückt, sonst hätte er vorher wohl überlegt was er tut.

Jedenfalls kam er nicht mehr zurück ... und nach etwa einer Woche hat der Zeiger seiner Uhr dann auf ‚tot' gedeutet. Seine Verlobte konnte die Uhr nicht mehr sehen und hat sie schließlich Arthur Weasley geschenkt."

Harry sah den letzten Hoffnungsschimmer schwinden, seinen Paten doch noch wieder zu sehen.

„Sirius ist schon seit über drei Wochen da drin", fügte Lupin leise hinzu, als hätte er die Gedanken des jungen Zauberers gelesen. Harry fiel auf, dass seine Stimme brüchig klang. Auch für Lupin war es nicht leicht, wieso hatte er das nicht früher bemerkt? War er denn blind?

Nur Lupin und Sirius waren aus ihrer Clique übrig geblieben, Peter Pettigrew lief zu Voldemort über und hatte James Potter verraten und somit auf dem Gewissen. Zu Schulzeiten waren die vier eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft gewesen, vier Freunde wie keine, vor allem James und Sirius waren immer für Remus, auf dem seit Kindesbeinen der Fluch des Werwolfs lag, da gewesen, wofür er sich mit der gleichen Treue revanchiert hatte.

Und nun hatte er beide verloren.

Mit dieser Einsicht verrauchte Harrys Zorn, weil Lupin ihm das nicht schon viel früher erzählt hatte und er setzte sich neben ihn auf die Steinbank.

„Wenn dir wieder die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, schreib mir bitte, dass du Probleme hast, versprochen? Lauf nicht wieder weg", brach Lupin nach einer Weile das Schweigen.

– „Geht klar!"

Harry wusste, dass er schreiben würde, da er sicher noch eine ganze Weile nicht mit dem Verlust von Sirius zurecht kommen würde. Harry war sich außerdem sicher, dass Lupin Sirius nie würde ersetzen können – was dieser auch zu wissen schien –, und dass er für Remus kein Ersatz für Sirius sein würde.

Aber vielleicht konnten sie beide sich gegenseitig helfen, den gemeinsamen Verlust ein wenig zu lindern ...

* * *

... Harry schreckte auf, als Tante Petunia in der Küche anfing lauthals mit Dudley zu schimpfen, weil er sich am Kühlschrank zu schaffen machte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es fünf Uhr morgens war. Sein Cousin hatte wahrscheinlich vor Hunger nicht schlafen können, etwas anderes hatte die Diät bei ihm allerdings nicht bewirkt! Trotzdem, Harrys Tante übertrieb es ein wenig mit der Abnehmkur. Das Frühstück bestand aus einem Ei für alle vier Hausbewohner, Mittags teilten sie sich einen Joghurt und abends wurde eine Olive geviertelt! 

‚Wo könnte das neue Hauptquartier sein?' überlegte Harry. Der Phönixorden war immer noch ein Geheimbund, weil das Ministerium darauf bestand, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben – was sicher nicht der Fall war, wenn man bedachte, wie ihnen die Todesser im vergangenen Jahr auf der Nase herumtanzten. Tatsächlich wurden in der Zeit seit der Szene aus Harrys Traum einige gewaltsame Veränderungen herbeigeführt.

Es herrschte wieder Krieg!

Voldemort und seine Anhänger trieben ihr Unwesen, quälten Zauberer und Muggel und verbreiteten Chaos und Schrecken. Es hatten sich sogar schon fünf Morde ereignet! Diese Zahl wäre sicher noch höher gewesen, wäre Voldemort nicht so erpicht darauf, erst Dumbledore und Harry zu erledigen und dies alle Zauberer wissen zu lassen, um zu beweisen, dass niemand es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte.

Zum Glück war Hogwarts sicher wie eine Festung, die vielen Schutzzauber hatten Harry dort vor den Todessern bisher geschützt. Nur einmal wäre er fast in ihre Gefangenschaft geraten, was der Halbblutprinz jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig verhindert hatte.

Snape war als Doppelagent aufgeflogen.

Wie zu erwarten hatte Voldemort geschäumt vor Wut, Harry konnte sich jetzt noch sehr deutlich an die Schmerzen erinnern, die ihm seine Narbe bereitet hatte. Nur dem schnellen Eingreifen des Ordens und von Dumbledore persönlich war es zu verdanken, dass noch genug von dem Hauslehrer Slytherins übrig war, was im St. Mungo zusammengeflickt werden konnte.

Vor zwei Monaten schließlich hatten Todesser das Zaubereiministerium überfallen.

Nach einem langen Kampf konnten die Auroren sie wieder vertreiben. Der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge wurde währenddessen aber von Lucius Malfoy verschleppt. Er hatte den Minister seiner Frau Narzissa überlassen, eine Cousine von Sirius, sozusagen als Geschenk zum Hochzeitstag! Die Todesserin hatte den armen Mann nach allen Regeln der Kunst gefoltert bis er schließlich von ihr bestialisch ermordet wurde, mit schwarzer Magie, die ihn lang genug überleben ließ, um ins St. Mungo eingeliefert zu werden und dort elendig zu krepieren. Sie wollte wohl der Zaubererwelt zeigen, zu welchen Untaten sie fähig war.

Die letzte Amtshandlung Fudges bestand darin, Hogwarts wieder der Kontrolle des Ministeriums zu entziehen. Dumbledore wurden mehr Freiheiten eingeräumt denn je. Er musste nicht einmal mehr die Lehrpläne und Stellenbesetzungen genehmigen lassen. Ob Fudge Dumbledore so sein Vertrauen zeigen wollte, oder nur bestrebt war, einen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, nahm er mit ins Grab. Letztes Jahr hatte er Dolores Jane Umbridge entlassen. Eigentlich hätte an ihr ein Exempel statuiert werden sollen, da das Ministerium einen Sündenbock vorzeigen wollte, aber da sie auf Fudges Befehl hin gehandelt hatte, wurde die Angelegenheit unter den Teppich gekehrt.

Percy Weasley, ein Assistent von Fudge, galt seit dem Sturm von Voldemorts Leuten auf das Ministerium als verschollen.

Wahrscheinlich von einem Todesser verschleppt. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht mit seiner Familie ausgesöhnt. Trotzdem wurden die Weasleys von Percys Verschwinden in eine tiefe Krise gestürzt, und die einzige Hoffnung rührte daher, dass ihre Uhr bei Percy zwar ganz entschieden auf ‚Gefahr' zeigte, aber er doch noch am Leben war.

Der Angriff auf das Ministerium wurde schließlich vereitelt, und dazu beigetragen hatte vor allem Gilderoy Lockhart, der berühmte Zauberer, der schon ein Buch geschrieben hatte und nichts mehr mochte, als Autogramme zu verteilen!

In Harrys zweitem Jahr in Hogwarts übernahm er den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und versuchte schließlich, Harrys und Rons Gedächtnis zu löschen, was – dank Rons kaputtem Zauberstab – nach hinten los ging. Die letzten Jahre hatte er auf der geschlossenen Station im St. Mungo verbracht, wo er aus irgendeinem wundersamen Grund plötzlich vollständig genesen war, somit entlassen wurde und gleich als erstes das Ministerium rettete.

Harry und seine Freunde hielten ihn für einen Hochstapler, der nur präsentieren konnte, aber nicht anführen. Wie er es geschafft haben sollte, allein über zehn Todesser in die Flucht zu schlagen, verstand niemand, der je eine einzige Unterrichtsstunde bei dem selbstverliebten Lehrer genossen hatte. Noch unbegreiflicher erschien die Tatsache, dass er für diese Verdienste zum Zaubereiminister ernannt wurde. Dachten die wirklich, Lockhart wäre in der Lage, die derzeitige Situation richtig anzugehen?

Harry hatte außerdem im vergangenen Jahr viel über die Prophezeihung nachgedacht, die Sibyll Trelawney einst Albus Dumbledore gemacht hatte, und die Harry betraf. Er würde entweder Mörder oder Opfer sein müssen! Dumbledore hatte deshalb angeordnet, dass Harry Extra-Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erhielt – unterrichtet wurde er von Lupin.

Harry und Remus hatten sich oft geschrieben nach dem Gespräch, dass sie letzten Sommer im Ministerium geführt hatten. Sie waren gute Freunde geworden, aber eben nur Freunde. Remus bedeutete Harry soviel wie Ron oder Hermine. Nicht wie bei Sirius. Wie vorausgesagt konnte Lupin Harrys Paten nicht ersetzen, und Harry war sich sicher, dass Remus zu ihm ebenso stand, er konnte ihm nicht James oder Sirius ersetzen.

Apropos Ron und Hermine.

Die beiden waren so ziemlich das einzige, was im letzten Jahr nicht schief gelaufen war. Im Nachhinein fiel Harry auf, dass es dafür schon früher Anzeichen gegeben hatte, aber sicher war er sich erst seit kurzer Zeit: Die beiden hatten sich ineinander verliebt! Noch waren sie kein Paar, und sie stritten auch noch regelmäßig, aber trotzdem ... dieses Jahr würden sie wohl zusammenkommen, darauf würde Harry seinen Feuerblitz verwetten! Und das hieß, dass er sich dessen absolut sicher war, denn an seinem Feuerblitz hing er wirklich sehr. Er war ein Geschenk von Sirius gewesen, und allein deshalb schon war Harry unglaublich stolz auf ihn.

Dumbledore hatte Umbridges Spielverbot wieder aufgehoben. Harry war wieder der Sucher von Gryffindor, auch wenn kein wirkliches Quidditch-Turnier im letzten Schuljahr stattgefunden hatte. Es wäre makaber gewesen, um einen Pokal zu kämpfen, während ein abgrundtief böser Zauberer Menschen quälte.

Zuguterletzt war Dumbledore auf Voldemort getroffen, und es war zu einer langen, nervenaufreibenden Schlacht gekommen. Hogwarts' Schulleiter wurde im Kampf schwer verletzt, und hätten Lupin, Tonks und Kingsley nicht Lockvögel für Voldemort gespielt, sodass die anderen aus dem Orden den Gründer desselben in Sicherheit bringen konnten, wäre das ein enorm starker Schlag für die Zauberer gewesen.

* * *

Zwei Tage waren nun vergangen, seit Harry Lupins Brief erhalten hatte und daraufhin in Erinnerungen versunken war.

Er saß mit Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley am Frühstückstisch und ließ sich ein Stück Erdbeerkuchen schmecken. Es war noch stockfinster, und normalerweise würden sie alle noch schlafen, aber die Dursleys und Tante Magda, die zu Besuch gekommen war, wollten einen längeren Ausflug machen, und so hatte der Wecker heute sehr früh geklingelt.

Tante Magda würde sämtliche Wände, die sie im Haus finden konnte, hochgehen, wenn sie von Dudleys Diät erfuhr! Deshalb gab es ausnahmsweise nicht nur eine Mini-Mahlzeit. Zwar führte sie gerade ihren Hund Gassi, aber sie konnte jeden Augenblick zurückkommen.

Irgendwie seltsam, dass man sich inmitten eines Krieges Kuchen schmecken lassen konnte, aber die vergangenen Ereignisse hatten Harry gelehrt, dass man sich an so kleinen Dingen wie dem Geschmack einer Erdbeere freuen musste, wenn man in solchen Zeiten nicht resignieren wollte. Denn große Dinge, über die man glücklich sein konnte, gab es schon lange nicht mehr.

„Nimm die Ellbogen vom Tisch beim Essen, du Rotzbengel!" herrschte Vernon Dursley Harry an.

Dieser gehorchte sofort ohne auch nur aufzublicken, gerade als Remus Lupin neben seinem Stuhl erschien, mit einer Tafel Schokolade in der Hand, die Dudley begierig anstarrte.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Guten Morgen auch Ihnen beiden", grüßte er Vernon und Petunia, „Ich hoffe, Harry hat Sie unterrichtet, dass er sie nun verlassen muss und erst nächstes Jahr wiederkehren kann."

– „Muss das sein?" fragten Harry und Dudley im Chor.

„Ich hol schnell dein Gepäck herunter", sagte Lupin ohne auf den entsetzten Aufschrei der Cousins einzugehen und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Kurz darauf kam er zurück, wobei ein großer Koffer, ein Besen und der Käfig mit Hedwig hinter ihm herflogen. Onkel Vernon verschluckte sich fast, als er das sah und bekam einen Wutanfall.

„Bitte regen Sie sich wieder ab", redete Lupin ruhig auf den Mann ein, „Oder wollen Sie Ihre Nachbarn wirklich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sich in Ihrer Küche gleich ein Junge, ein Mann und jede Menge Gepäck in Luft auflösen?"

Das saß!

Harrys Onkel wurde sofort schweigsam wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

„Wir reisen mit einem Portschlüssel, Harry", klärte Lupin den Jungen auf und reichte ihm die Schokolade. Dann nahmen sie das Gepäck in die freien Hände und Harry verabschiedete sich von seiner Verwandtschaft. Lupin zählte laut vor, wann der Schlüssel sie transportieren würde:

„Eins ..."

– „Komm bloß nicht so schnell wieder, du Quälgeist!"

– „Zwei ..."

– „Ich freu mich immer, wenn wir so einen Tunichtgut wie dich aus dem Haus haben!"

– „Drei", schloss Lupin, und er und Harry hatten die Küche verlassen, bevor Onkel Vernon weitere Liebenswürdigkeiten auf Harry regnen lassen konnte.

Früher hatte er sich geschworen, dass seine Verwandten es zu spüren bekommen würden, sobald er auch außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern durfte, er hatte sie aufblasen, schrumpfen, durch die Luft fliegen und Schnecken schlucken lassen wollen, und das war nur der Anfang einer sehr langen Liste. Heute war es ihm gleichgültig.

Die Dursleys taten ihm zu einem gewissen Teil sogar Leid. Saßen hier in ihrem Haus, ohne recht zu wissen, in welcher Gefahr die Welt schwebte, und beschwerten sich über seine Tischmanieren. Dafür taten sie ihm Leid, aber dafür beneidete er sie auch, sie mussten sich keine Sorgen machen um das, was sich vor ihrem Gartenzaun abspielte. Harry konnte keine Genugtuung mehr dabei empfinden, sich an ihnen zu rächen.

Voldemort.

Dieser Name ließ seine Wut auflodern. Er war wie ein Dämon, der die Leute beherrschte und terrorisierte. Niemand durfte seinen Namen nennen. Aber Harry verstand das nicht. Einer alten Geschichte zufolge verlor ein Dämon seine Macht über jemanden, sobald dieser den Namen des Dämons ausgesprochen hatte.

Wie auch immer, Harry hatte sich bereits mehr als einmal geschworen, sich an Voldemort zu rächen.

Dafür, was er den Menschen antat.

Dafür, wie er sie folterte. Dafür, wie zahllose Familien dadurch zerrissen wurden.

Dafür, dass er durch seine Täuschung dafür verantwortlich war, dass Harry seinen Paten Sirius verloren hatte.

Und dafür, dass er Harrys Eltern, Lily und James Potter, ermordet hatte.


	2. Lebendig begraben

_Hier ist also der zweite Teil, Harrys siebtes Schuljahr fängt an und ihn erwarten gleich zu Beginn (un)angenehme Überraschungen._

_Danke an die drei Reviewer - Evaisy, Sara-Kim und Trovia -, würd mich freuen, wenn ihr weiter postet und auch andere schreiben ob es ihnen gefällt. Ich weiß doch sonst nicht ob ich weiter hochladen soll ... _gg

_Zum Thema Absätze, ich hab versucht es in diesem Kapitel besser zu machen, gut so? _

_Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit Harry, seinen Freunden und dem Orden! Wobei Harry und die anderen wohl weniger Spaß haben werden ..._

* * *

**Lebendig begraben**

* * *

Es war kühl und dunkel, und Harry konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Wo waren sie denn hier gelandet? Von irgendwo kam ein leises Plätschern, hier und dort raschelte es verdächtig. Das konnte doch nicht das neue Hauptquartier sein? 

„Bist du sicher, dass wir uns nicht ... verportschlüsselt haben?" fragte er Lupin besorgt, der – so hoffte Harry wenigstens – gleich hinter ihm stand.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", versuchte Remus den Jungen leise zu beruhigen, „wir sind hier vollkommen richtig." Schwer zu glauben, dachte sich Harry Potter und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Lass das Licht aus!" zischte Lupin ihm zu, gerade als Harry ‚Lumos!' rufen wollte, und flüsterte dann: „Wir wollen doch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen..."

Mit diesen Worten griff Lupin nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Als ihm ein Ast ins Gesicht klatschte, merkte Harry, dass sie im Freien waren, dem Geruch zufolge – was er auch früher hätte bemerken können – mitten im Wald.

Fünf Minuten lang zog Lupin ihn schon bergauf. Der Weg war steinig, und man musste aufpassen, nicht über irgendwelches Geröll zu stolpern, das reichlich über den Boden verteilt war. Aus irgendeinem Grund kam Harry der Weg bekannt vor und er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber ihm fiel nicht ein, woher er ihn kannte. Wenn er hier schon einmal gewesen war, dann konnten sie doch nur in der Nähe von Hogwarts sein. Harry wollte gerade nachfragen, als sie kurz anhielten und Remus sich noch einmal umsah, ob auch niemand sonst anwesend war, bevor er Harry schnell durch einen schmalen Spalt im Fels schob und sofort hinterher kletterte. Schlagartig wurde es kühler, und ihre Schritte riefen eine Art Echo hervor, sodass sich Harry ziemlich sicher war, dass die beiden soeben eine Höhle betreten hatten.

„_Diffindo!_" sagte Remus. Der Widerhall des Zauberspruchs wurde unterbrochen von einem kurzen Poltern, mit dem etwas vor den beiden aufriss, dann folgte eine Art Erdrutsch. Lupin schob Harry zwei Meter weiter, und nach einem „_Reparo!_" und weiteren zehn Sekunden entschloss sich Remus endlich, die Finsternis mit „_Lumos!_" zu vertreiben.

Harry fand sich in einer kleinen Höhle wieder, die allerdings keinen Ausgang zu haben schien bis auf eine kleine Holztür, aber um diese zu öffnen, hätte Remus nicht ‚Diffindo' verwendet, und es hätte sich auch nicht nach einem Erdrutsch angehört.

„Nun, wir sind gerade durch diese Wand gegangen", deutete Lupin auf die Seite der Höhle gegenüber von der Tür, „da befindet sich die Höhle, in der sich Sirius während des Trimagischen Turniers versteckt hat, er hat sie mal beim Abendessen erwähnt. Wir haben schließlich entdeckt, dass dahinter noch eine größere Höhle ist, und hier vermutet wohl niemand ein Hauptquartier, weil sich ein Haus doch viel besser eignen würde, die Höhle ist ja auch ziemlich unbequem. Allerdings ..." Jetzt seufzte Remus tief und blickte kurz ins Leere, bevor er fortfuhr, „Es gibt kaum noch ein sicheres Versteck, und wir können es uns nicht leisten, uns in irgendeinem Haus zu treffen. Man muss immer damit rechnen, dass in der Nähe ein Todesser wohnt, und dann hätten wir das gleiche Problem wie am Grimmauldplatz."

– „Aber ist das nicht zu umständlich, wenn ihr immer im Wald erscheinen und dann hierauf klettern müsst? Wenn ihr euch mal dringend besprechen müsst, dann gibt das doch Probleme." – „Naja, die meisten von uns apparieren direkt in Sirius' Höhle, und dann dauert das ganze vielleicht vier Minuten. Hierher, vor diese Tür, kann man nicht mehr apparieren, weil Dumbledore einen Anti-Apparier-Zauber ausgesprochen hat, außerdem hat er uns noch vor ein paar weiteren unangenehmen Überraschungen geschützt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass wir die Höhle wieder mit dem Fidelius-Zauber versteckt haben."

„Und wer ist der Geheimniswahrer?" wollte Harry neugierig wissen. – „Ich", erklärte Remus und grinste ihn an, „Wir hielten es für eine gute Idee, weil alle denken würden, Dumbledore als das mächtigste Ordensmitglied müsste auch Geheimniswahrer werden, und selbst wenn Voldemort unsere List durchschaut, wäre der letzte, der ihm in den Sinn kommt, ein ‚unreiner' Werwolf! Deshalb Harry: Hinter dieser Tür befindet sich das neue Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Daran musst du ganz fest denken, wenn ich mit dem Passwort die Tür geöffnet habe." – „Geht klar."

Kurze Zeit später befanden sich die beiden im Innern des Berges, wo sich eine große Höhle befand. Bis auf einige kleine Öffnungen, die sicherstellten, dass frische Luft herein konnte und der Orden somit nicht ersticken musste, gab es keine Verbindung nach draußen. Harry fiel auf, dass diese Öffnungen gegen Eindringlinge abgesichert waren, die Luftlöcher waren so klein, dass nicht einmal Pettigrew als Ratte eindringen könnte. Der Ort wirkte so düster, dass Harry glaubte man hätte ihn lebendig begraben!

Die Höhle war nur spärlich beleuchtet, aber trotzdem konnte Harry einige Zelte erkennen, die ziemlich abgenutzt aussahen. Nicht nur die Zelte erweckten einen solchen Eindruck, die gesamte Ausstattung und Ausrüstung war notdürftig und alt. „Der Orden ist ziemlich angeschlagen", erzählte Lupin auf dem Weg an den Zelten vorbei zum hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo der Essbereich war, „Vielleicht hast du schon davon gehört, dass das Ministerium uns zu einer ‚illegalen kriminellen Organisation' erklärt hat? Nein? Nun, um Lockhart zu zitieren: ‚Sie behindern uns, Todesser zu fangen, indem sie sich immer wieder einmischen und unsere Pläne durchkreuzen! Wir werden hart gegen sie vorgehen, Mitglieder werden verhaftet und nach Askaban gesperrt.'"

Harry erstarrte: „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Ohne den Orden des Phönix wüssten diese engstirnigen Regierungsleute doch noch überhaupt nicht, dass Voldemort zurück ist!"

– „Sag das denen Harry, und nicht mir", erwiderte Lupin bitter, „Arthur, Tonks und Kingsley wurden jedenfalls gefeuert und sollten eigentlich schon in Askaban sitzen, aber sie konnten vorher rechtzeitig fliehen. Die drei wurden als erste enttarnt. Alle weiteren, die bisher aufgeflogen sind, verstecken sich hier und treten nur in Erscheinung, wenn es unbedingt sein muss, zum Glück sind das noch nicht so viele, und vor allem haben sie bisher keinen Hogwarts-Lehrer erwischt, dann würden die alle Lehrer verhören. Die Leute, die noch nicht enttarnt wurden, bringen so oft wie möglich Verpflegung und Ausrüstung vorbei, aber sie müssen sehr aufpassen, nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Du siehst ja selbst, wie das hier zugeht. Es reicht gerade zum Überleben. Die medizinische Versorgung ist auch nicht die beste, wenn jemand verletzt ist, können wir ihn oft nicht sofort von seinen Schmerzen befreien. Auf dieser Basis können wir gegen Voldemort leider nicht so kämpfen, wie wir es gern täten!"

Harry hatten diese Neuigkeiten die Sprache verschlagen. Jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, dass Lupin noch schäbiger als sonst gekleidet war, und auch einige Schnitt- und Schürfwunden hatte. „Haben sie dich auch enttarnt?" fragte er deshalb. – „Nein, haben sie nicht. Ich hab mich bei einem Straßenkampf mit zwei Todessern verletzt. Bill ist auch nicht ohne den einen oder anderen Kratzer davon gekommen."

Es waren nur wenige Ordensmitglieder im Hauptquartier anwesend, aber fast alle kannte Harry. Die Weasleys waren bis auf Charlie (der in Rumänien war) und Percy vollständig anwesend, Harry vermutete, dass er immer noch vermisst wurde. Fred und George waren seit kurzer Zeit ebenfalls Ordensmitglieder, sodass Ron, Ginny und Hermine neben ihm selbst als einzige nicht dem Orden angehörten. Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt und Alastor Moody saßen an einem Tisch und aßen ihr Frühstück, ein unappetitlicher Brei, der hoffentlich nur halb so übel schmeckte wie er roch. Soeben traten Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und ein Mann aus einem Zelt, den Harry aus dem St. Mungo kannte.

„Heiler Smethwyck ist neu zum Orden gestoßen", klärte Remus Harry auf, der seinen Blick bemerkt hatte, „Und das ist ein Glück für uns, er ist sozusagen unser Feldarzt. Im Moment muss er sich vor allem um Snape kümmern, es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist. Allmählich befürchte ich auch fast, dass die Stelle eures Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verflucht ist, er ist schon der sechste, der nicht länger als ein Jahr unterrichten konnte! ... War nicht ernst gemeint, du weißt, ich glaub nicht an die Art von Flüchen", fügte Lupin rasch hinzu, als Harry eine Braue hob.

„Harry, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte Dumbledore den Neuankömmling und wandte sich an Lupin: „Hattet ihr unterwegs Schwierigkeiten?" – „Nein. Wir sind zum Glück keinen Todessern über den Weg gelaufen." – „Freut mich zu hören. So wie es aussieht haben wir Harry gerade noch rechtzeitig in unser Versteck geholt." Alarmiert bemerkte Harry, wie besorgt sich sein Schulleiter anhörte, während er ein Pergament aus der Tasche kramte und es an Lupin weiterreichte, der es überflog und dann entsetzt aufsah: „Das Haus der Dursleys wurde überfallen?" – „In der Tat. Arabella Figg hat Mundungus benachrichtigt, und er hat sofort eine Eule zu mir geschickt. Zum Glück war das Haus leer, weil alle vier fort waren. Allerdings wird es sie nicht freuen, bei ihrer Heimkehr nur ein verkohltes, riesiges Loch vorzufinden, das ganze Grundstück wurde in die Luft gesprengt!"

Harry hatte kaum Zeit zu realisieren, was Dumbledore ihnen da gerade mitgeteilt hatte, da kamen auch schon Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die Zwillinge angestürmt. Seine beiden besten Freunde fielen ihm um den Hals, und auch die anderen waren sichtlich erleichtert, dass er es gesund in die Höhle geschafft hatte. Sie zerrten ihn zum großen Tisch, an dem Mad-Eye, Tonks und Kingsley ihre Mahlzeit mittlerweile beendet hatten und drückten ihn auf die harte Holzbank.

„Euch ist doch hoffentlich niemand gefolgt?" fing Moody sofort argwöhnisch an, „Wir können uns keine Fehler leisten. Immer wachsam! Sonst spüren die uns hier noch auf, die sind wie Windhunde. Schon die Neuigkeiten erfahren, Potter? Arme alte Schweine, ihr ganzes Haus pulverisiert. Aber wenigstens sind sie mit dem Leben davongekommen. Lupin, hast du dich auch vergewissert, dass niemand in der Nähe ist, bevor du Potter hereingelassen hast? Wär ja eine schöne Bescherung, wenn uns hier aus heiterem Himmel auch Todesser überfallen ..."

– „Beruhig dich, Mad-Eye", fiel Remus dem Zauberer genervt ins Wort, „Ich bin schließlich nicht blöd, du musst mich nicht _schon wieder_ darauf hinweisen!" Tonks und Kingsley grinsten sich an. Offensichtlich war Moody immer noch der Alte, dachte sich Harry und wollte den Dreien gerade ‚hallo' sagen, als sich am anderen Ende der Höhle die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnete und Elphias Doge herein humpelte. Er trug eine bewusstlose Frau über der Schulter, die beiden waren anscheinend angegriffen worden.

„Mutter!" rief Tonks entsetzt, sprang auf und stürmte auf sie zu, wobei sie über die Verankerung von zwei Zelten stolperte und diese daraufhin einstürzten. Gemeinsam mit Heiler Smethwyck trug sie die Frau ins Krankenzelt, sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare, ein schönes, elegantes Gesicht und eine gute Figur. Ihr Umhang war allerdings aufs Übelste zerfetzt, und hier und da bluteten Wunden. Harry erinnerte sich, dass Tonks' Mutter eine Cousine von Sirius war, und offensichtlich waren ihre Haarfarbe und ihr großartiges Aussehen Eigenschaften, die sämtliche Mitglieder der Familie Black teilten, angefangen bei Sirius über Andromeda Tonks und Bellatrix Lestrange bis zu Narzissa Malfoy, deren Gesicht durch ihren griesgrämigen Ausdruck jedoch leicht entstellt wurde.

„Was ist passiert, Doge?" bellte Moody. – „Rodolphus Lestrange ... hat Andromeda aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen ... sofort entwaffnet ... und dann ... dann hat er sie mit allen möglichen Flüchen traktiert ... konnte ihn gerade so vertreiben ... hab auch einiges abbekommen ... Aber das Ministerium weiß jetzt, ... dass Andromeda und ich ... im Orden des Phönix sind ..."

– „Du brauchst Ruhe, Elphias", redete Kingsley auf den Verletzten ein, „Leg dich ins Krankenzelt, du bringst ja kaum einen vernünftigen Satz raus!" – „Ist wohl ... das vernünftigste", erwiderte Doge und ließ sich von Shacklebolt und McGonagall ins Zelt führen. Kurz darauf kam diese zurück mit den Worten: „Smethwyck ist sich sicher, dass die beiden durchkommen, sie brauchen nur etwas Ruhe und Schlaf, und natürlich Medizin! Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg um welche zu holen. Wenn es zu lang dauern sollte, dann geh schon mal nach Hogwarts vor, Albus, ich komme nach sobald ich kann."

„Seit wann ist Tonks' Mutter im Orden?" fragte Harry Fred. „Schon ein paar Monate", antwortete dieser, mies gelaunt auf Grund der Tatsache, dass ein Ordensmitglied überfallen worden war, „Sie kam noch vor George und mir dazu. Offenbar ist sie sauer auf ihre Schwestern, weil sie Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem sind. Andromeda ist nämlich ganz unserer Meinung, was Du-weißt-schon-wen betrifft, und tut ihr möglichstes, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Und ich denke auch, dass sie wütend auf Bellatrix ist, weil die Sirius durch diesen Bogen bugsiert hat. Die beiden haben sich nach dem, was wir bisher so mitbekommen haben, ganz gut verstanden."

– „Jetzt wo du's erwähnst, Sirius hat mir mal gesagt, dass Andromeda seine Lieblingscousine ist. Sie wurde aber von der Familie verstoßen, weil sie keine Reinblutehe eingegangen ist ..." – „Könnte erklären, warum sie von ihrem Schwager angegriffen wurde!" überlegte Fred.

„Diese Übergriffe häufen sich langsam!" murmelte Ron, „Ein Wunder, dass noch niemand umgekommen ist!" – „Ja, wirklich schade, dass Merlin schon vor einigen Jahrhunderten gelebt hat! Seine Zauberkräfte könnten wir jetzt gut brauchen", stimmte ihm Hermine zu, „Denkt doch mal an die alten Geschichten, die man sich von ihm erzählt. Soweit ich gehört habe, war er in allen Kämpfen siegreich, und dabei trotzdem nie auf Hilfe angewiesen."

– „Nun, es gab da einmal eine Situation, in der selbst Merlin nichts mehr tun konnte", mischte sich Dumbledore in das Gespräch ein, woraufhin sich alle schlagartig ihm zuwandten. Dumbledore lächelte, als er ihre erwartungsvollen Gesichter sah, und fing an, eine der vielen Geschichten von Merlin zu erzählen, die im Lauf der Zeit zu Legenden geworden waren ...

* * *

... Es war einmal, vor langer langer Zeit, da lebte ein Zauberer. Dieser Zauberer war alt und sehr mächtig, sein von einem langen, weißen Bart umrandetes Gesicht spiegelte seine Güte, seine Weisheit, und seine Lebenserfahrung. 

In der Tat hatte der Zauberer in seinem Leben schon viele Heldentaten beim Kampf für das Gute begangen. Schwarze Magie verabscheute er zutiefst, und er bekämpfte jene, die sie ausübten. Darin war er sehr erfolgreich, und alle dunklen Kräfte fürchteten seine Macht, da dieser Mann weit stärker war als alle Hexen und Hexer vor und nach seiner Zeit. Der Zauberer hieß Merlin.

Eines Tages, die Sonne hatte sich gerade zur Ruhe begeben, schritt Merlin durch einen dunklen Wald, auf der Suche nach einem Platz, an dem ihn niemand stören würde, denn er beabsichtigte zu meditieren. Gestern erst hatte er wieder einen Schwarzmagier verbannt, welcher lange Zeit Chaos und Schrecken verbreitet hatte, und sollte nun dafür gefeiert werden. Aber so bewundert Merlin von allen Seiten war, so wenig wünschte er dies. Für ihn war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, die Fähigkeiten, die er besaß, dem Wohl der Allgemeinheit zur Verfügung zu stellen, und jedes Mal wenn er aufgefordert wurde, nicht so bescheiden zu sein, lächelte er bloß weise und machte sich auf den Weg zu neuen Abenteuern.

Endlich wurde der Zauberer fündig und ließ sich ins dichte Moos sinken. Dies hier war der Platz, der ihn im ganzen Wald am meisten reizte, hier würde ihn kein Mensch finden und so konnte er sich ohne Störung auf seinen inneren Kosmos besinnen. Er schloss seine Augen, schob seine Gedanken, durch jahrelange Übung mühelos, beiseite und ließ seine Gedanken treiben.

Irgendwann, es war inzwischen finster geworden, erhob sich Merlin wieder und beschloss, sich auf den Rückweg zu machen, als eine große, silbern-graue Eule lautlos durch die kühle Waldluft auf ihn zusegelte und schließlich landete. Dies war Mimas, seine Weißgesichtseule. Gemäß dem Namen hatte sie ein schneeweißes Gesicht, durch einen schmalen, dunkelgrauen Rahmen vom ansonsten silber-grauen Gefieder getrennt. Diese Eule war Merlins treuer und stolzer Begleiter.

Gelegentlich überbrachte der erhabene Vogel Briefe für Merlin, oder von diesem. So auch diesmal. Der Zauberer nahm das Pergament entgegen und las, es war ein Hilferuf. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg und fand, auf dem Boden liegend, ein kleines Mädchen. Über ihr stand ein finsterer Mann, der mit dem Zauberstab direkt auf sie deutete. „Hör auf zu winseln!" herrschte der Finsterling sie an. An seiner ruppigen Art und seiner äußeren Erscheinung erkannte Merlin, dass dies der Bruder jenes Mannes sein musste, den er gestern erst wegen ähnlicher Vergehen verbannt hatte.

Um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten, stellte sich Merlin zwischen diesen Mann und das Mädchen. „Aus dem Weg!" zischte der Verbrecher wie eine Schlange, „Oder willst du mit ihr sterben?" Er hatte schon den Zauberstab erhoben, da bemerkte er die Eule, die an der Seite seines Gegners war, und ihm fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Ihr seid Merlin!" rief er entgeistert aus und wollte fliehen. Jedoch kam er nicht weit, bevor ihn eben jener, den er fürchtete, mit unsichtbarer Hand zurückzog und betäubte.

Nun wandte sich der Zauberer dem Kind zu, welches schwer verletzt vor ihm lag. Schwarze Flüche hatten es schlimm zugerichtet, kaum vorstellbar wie man jemandem so etwas antun konnte. Traurig musste Merlin erkennen, dass selbst er dem Mädchen in dieser Lage nicht mehr helfen konnte. Da näherte sich ein großes, weißes Einhorn, anmutig blieb es neben dem Mädchen stehen und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Sein Horn begann zu leuchten, weiß und warm und viel zu hell, Merlin musste die Augen schließen um nicht geblendet zu werden.

Er fühlte grenzenlose Geborgenheit, die kühle Brise des Waldes war verschwunden, nur Wärme und Licht, so angenehm, dass er nie wieder darauf verzichten wollte, es war einfach unbeschreiblich. Zuversicht, so tief wie der Ozean, hüllte ihn ein, und eine Welle des Glücks überrollte ihn. Ihm war, als wäre er eingetaucht in eine neue Welt, in der so viel Licht herrschte, dass an Schatten gar nicht mehr zu denken war ... Als der Zauberer wieder seine Augen öffnen konnte ohne geblendet zu werden, war das Mädchen gesund und das Einhorn verschwunden. Und als Merlin später gefragt wurde, was denn geschehen sei, fand der sonst so weise und redegewandte Zauberer keine Worte, die Magie des Einhorns auch nur ansatzweise zu beschreiben ...

* * *

... Dumbledore sah sich um, als er geendet hatte. Harry und die anderen starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an, so gebannt waren sie von der Geschichte, und er lächelte. „Ich muss nun wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Die Pflichten des Schulleiters, übermorgen fängt die Schule wieder an. Wenn ich mich sowieso auf den Weg mache, kann ich gleich euer Gepäck mitnehmen", wandte er sich dann an Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny, „Alles bis auf die Zauberstäbe, die Zahnbürste und neue Kleidung für die nächsten zwei Tage. Packt das noch schnell aus, dann mache ich mich auf den Weg." Die vier befolgten stumm seine Anweisungen, immer noch benommen von seiner Schilderung der Magie des Einhorns. Fünf Minuten später war Dumbledore verschwunden.

* * *

Zwei Tage später kehrten Harry und seine Freunde nach Hogwarts zurück. Ihr siebtes und letztes Schuljahr hatte begonnen. Eigentlich – das hatten sie in der dritten Klasse schon beschlossen – sollte dieses letzte Jahr eine Zeit voller Spaß, Streiche und Gelächter sein, ein würdiger Abschluss für die wundervolle Schulzeit, welche – da waren sie sich damals schon sicher – zweifellos zu den schönsten Zeiten in ihrem Leben gehören würde. Den Spaß, den sie mit den Klassenkameraden hatten, die Abenteuer, Quidditch ... Schon jetzt wurde Harry nostalgisch und auch ein wenig traurig, wenn er daran dachte, dass das alles in einem Jahr vorbei sein würde. 

Der Krieg hatte ihnen allerdings einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Viele Schüler lebten mit der ständigen Angst, schlimme Nachrichten von zu Hause zu erhalten, an Streiche war da nicht zu denken. Quidditch zu spielen um einen Pokal, während andere Leute litten, wäre ihnen allen makaber erschienen, auch wenn Harry nicht leugnen konnte, dass es ihn schon reizte, auf seinem Feuerblitz nach dem Schnatz zu jagen.

Er seufzte. Ein paar Freundschaftsspiele würden sie zwar abhalten, schon allein damit den Schülern nicht die Decke auf den Kopf fiel, aber keine Meisterschaft. Armer Ron! Er war letztes Jahr Mannschaftskapitän der Gryffindors geworden – er war mittlerweile ein besserer Hüter als Wood – und wahrscheinlich war er bisher auch der einzige Kapitän, der die Mannschaft nicht in die Meisterschaft führen durfte. Auf Abenteuersuche konnten sie auch nicht gehen, die Lehrer überwachten ihre Schüler strenger als je zuvor, selbst die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade waren aus Sicherheitsgründen gestrichen worden. So gesehen würde dies ein ganz gewöhnliches Schuljahr ohne große Ereignisse werden – von den UTZs einmal abgesehen –, und keines, an das man sich erinnerte und dabei ins Schwärmen geriet, so viel zum würdigen Abschluss ihrer Schulzeit!

Diese Gedanken gingen nicht nur Harry durch den Kopf, als er in der Großen Halle am Tisch der Gryffindors saß. Auch andere seines Jahrgangs dachten sicher an etwas ähnliches, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Erstklässler den verschiedenen Häusern zugeordnet wurden und gelegentlich klatschten. Als diese Tradition beendet und jeder Teller geleert war, begann Dumbledore mit den üblichen Bemerkungen zum Schuljahresbeginn: Die Hausordnung, was in diesem Schuljahr an außerschulischen Aktivitäten statt- oder eher _nicht_ stattfand, und zum Schluss die Vorstellung neuer Lehrer.

Harry sah flüchtig zum Lehrertisch und wollte sich schon wieder Dumbledore zuwenden, als er Remus Lupin dort sitzen sah. Remus? Wieso hatte er denn nicht erwähnt, dass er dieses Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichten würde?

„ ... Zuguterletzt möchte ich euch noch den Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Professor Lupin. Die Älteren von euch kennen ihn sicher noch, und Professor Lupin hat mich gebeten, gleich zu Beginn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Außerdem möchte ich euch erklären, dass er an Vollmond nicht nur den Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen, sondern auch das Schloss verlassen wird und somit keine Gefahr besteht. Er weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schlimm das Schicksal eines Werwolfs ist, und hätte diese Stelle nicht angetreten, wenn auch nur das kleinste Risiko für euch bestünde. Zudem beherrscht er sein Fach ausgezeichnet, weshalb ich euch bitte, ihn vorbehaltlos zu akzeptieren."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dumbledore und entließ die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Die jüngeren Jahrgänge bestürmten natürlich sofort die fünfte bis siebte Klasse – die Lupin schon unterrichtet hatte – was denn von ihm zu halten sei, und erfreut stellte Harry fest, dass alle, bis auf die Slytherins, seinen Unterricht sehr lobten, er sei ganz ausgezeichnet und sie hätten viel bei ihm gelernt, beteuerten sie.

Gerade wollten die ersten Schüler den Raum verlassen, als Professor Trelawney aufsprang, und mit derselben, heißeren und mystischen Stimme, mit der sie Wurmschwanz' Rückkehr zu Voldemort vorausgesagt hatte, laut etwas verkündete, das auf der Stelle einen riesigen Tumult auslöste:

_„Der Eine Kampf, der das Schicksal besiegeln soll, rückt näher ... ausgefochten zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem Einen, den er sich ebenbürtig zeichnete ... in einer Schlacht in der sich Licht und Dunkel gegenüberstehen ... wird Er entscheiden über die Herrschaft von Licht oder Dunkel ... der Eine, mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird Diesem die Stirn bieten ... und dem Dunklen Lord wird keine Möglichkeit bleiben außer den Fluch des Todes gegen Diesen seinen Widersacher einzusetzen ... und Er, der für das Licht kämpft, wird nicht fähig sein auszuweichen oder etwas vor Sich zu stellen zum Schutz gegen den Fluch des Todes ... und der triumphierende Schrei des Dunklen Lords wird erschallen ... Der Eine Kampf, der das Schicksal besiegeln soll, rückt näher ..."_


	3. Eine wunde Stelle

_Vielen Dank_

_pirat - hab das Häkchen entfernt, aber die Reviews werden _weniger_! Bin allerdings froh dass dir die FF gefällt! -_

_und Trovia - zu Mimas (was denn sonst) und Andromeda werdet ihr noch einiges lesen können. Der Wechselerinnert an Sirius und Peter, aber nein, Remus ist kein Todesser _gggg_ Soviel kann ich denk ich verraten ohne zuviel zu verraten, wenn du weiß was ich meine. Und wegen Perspektive. Wenn Harry in einer Szene dabei ist, schreib ich die auch aus seiner Perspektive, getreu dem Buch. Manchmal kann er aber nicht anwesend sein, da muss dann wer andres herhalten. Untersteh dich dich wegen MAI zu schämen!__ -_

_für die Reviews!_

_Viel Spaß nun mit Kapitel 03 und dem großen Auftritt von Draco und seinen Freunden, Quidditch und dem großen Tag von entweder Draco oder Ron ..._

_Und bitte reviewt, bin sonst ganz deprimiert und könnte meinen Laptop aus dem Fenster werfen - und somit nicht weiterhochladen!_

**

* * *

**

Eine wunde Stelle

* * *

„_Relaschio!_" 

Harry duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter einem Strom Funken hinweg, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Er sah sich um, wer ihn wohl abgefeuert hatte. Malfoy! Und daneben Crabbe und Goyle.

„Sieh an, sieh an, Potty allein unterwegs ohne seine Babysitter", höhnte Draco, „Wo hast du denn den Muggel-Freund und das Schlammblut gelassen?" Seine beiden Begleiter glucksten.

„Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als hier große Töne zu spucken, Malfoy?" warf Harry sarkastisch zurück, „Zum Beispiel könntest du deine Hausaufgaben in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machen, ich hab gehört, mit ‚Enervate' hast du ziemliche Probleme." – „Wie kannst du es wagen, in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen!" Malfoy schäumte vor Wut, „Du denkst wohl, du wärst was besseres als ich, weil du mit einem abscheulichen Werwolf befreundet bist? Jetzt kannst du was erleben, _Impedimenta!_"

Wieder schaffte Harry es gerade noch, dem Fluch um Haaresbreite zu entgehen. Er rief „_Expelliarmus!_", es gelang ihm jedoch nicht, Draco zu entwaffnen, weil dieser sofort mit „_Protego!_" konterte. Goyle wollte Harry ebenfalls einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, da er aber ‚Obliviate' mit ‚Orchideus' verwechselte, brach als einziges Ergebnis ein Strauß Orchideen aus seinem Zauberstab hervor, woraufhin Draco ihm den Ellbogen in den Magen rammte und Harry in Deckung gehen konnte. ‚Na schön', dachte er sich, ‚Wenn Malfoy Ärger will, kann er den gerne bekommen!'

Das Geschrei der Jungen hatte Ron, Ginny, Neville und Hermine angelockt, auch einige Slytherins wollten nachsehen, was denn geschehen sei, und so platzten sie in dem Augenblick in die Eingangshalle, in dem Harry seine Deckung verließ und mit „_Lacanum Inflamare!_" Dracos Allerwertesten in Brand setzte. Dieser heulte vor Wut und Schmerz und lief so schnell er konnte Pansy Parkinson entgegen, die einen Eimer Wasser über ihm ausleerte und so den Brand löschte.

„Das Maß ist voll, Potter!" schnaubte er dann, „_Tarantellagra!_" Während Harry nun widerwillig eine Tarantella tanzen musste, rächte Ron seinen Freund und schoss „_Rictusempra!_" auf Malfoy, den Kitzelfluch, der jeden sofort unkontrolliert lachen lässt. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle und andere Slytherins mischten sich ebenso ein wie Hermine, Neville, Ginny und einige Gryffindors, die dazugekommen waren, und so war die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts binnen kürzester Zeit voll von Verwünschungen, es flogen sogar einige Fäuste!

„Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Schluss damit, aus-ei-nan-der!" Professor Flitwick stürmte in die Halle und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Ihm folgten die Professoren McGonagall und Lupin, und mit vereinten Kräften gelang es den dreien schließlich, die Streithähne zu trennen.

„Möchte mir jemand erklären, was hier vorgefallen ist?" fragte McGonagall wütend in die Runde, woraufhin auch sofort Malfoy das Wort ergriff und unter seinen elefantengroßen Schneidezähnen etwas murmelte, das sich wie „Hälli Poddä had mich angegliffn" klang. Harry wiederum brachte gerade noch ein „Stimmt nicht, es war genau andersherum" heraus, bevor er eine weitere Schnecke spuckte.

„Offensichtlich kommen wir nicht weiter!" dröhnte die Stimme der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin durch die Halle, „Wenn kein Außenstehender gesehen hat, wer den Streit anfing, müssen eben alle bestraft werden, Nachsitzen und außerdem fünf Punkte Abzug für jeden, der beteiligt war! Vorher melden Sie sich allerdings noch auf der Krankenstation, Madam Pomfrey wird sich sicher nicht über einen Mangel an Arbeit beklagen können!"

Harry hatte seine Lehrerin in Verwandlung selten so aufgebracht gesehen. Sie, Flitwick und Lupin hoben noch schnell wo nötig einen Fluch auf – so brachten sie zum Beispiel die geschrumpfte Hermine mit ‚Engorgio' wieder auf die richtige Größe oder nahmen Pansy ihre Fesseln ab – und verließen dann das Schlachtfeld.

* * *

Draußen wurde es schon dunkel, und die Gryffindors saßen immer noch über ihren Strafarbeiten. Professor McGonagall hatte ihnen nicht zu viel versprochen! Im Raum nebenan beaufsichtigte Flitwick die Slytherins, offenbar wollten die Lehrer keinen weiteren Streit riskieren. Es war unfair, Malfoy und seine Hauskollegen fingen in letzter Zeit immer öfter mit Kämpfen an, die auch zunehmend ausarteten, wobei dieser vorhin bisher allerdings der Extremste war. Da man ihnen aber nie nachweisen konnte, dass sie die Angreifer waren, wurden ihre Gegner stets mitbestraft. So ein Jahr hatten sie bisher noch nie, auch wenn es schon immer Reibereien mit den Slytherins gegeben hatte. 

Dieses Schuljahr war sowieso von Anfang an sehr ärgerlich verlaufen. Von den beinahe täglichen Kämpfen und der enormen Menge an Hausaufgaben – Harry hatte nach der sechsten Klasse nicht geglaubt, dass sich dies noch steigern ließe – einmal abgesehen, hatte auch Trelawney's Prophezeiung am ersten Abend ziemlichen Wirbel verursacht.

Die anderen fanden das einfach nur spannend und sehr beunruhigend, aber niemand wusste, wer eigentlich ‚der Eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen' war, dessen Tod Trelawney vorausgesagt hatte, nur Ron, Hermine, Remus und Dumbledore. Harry war jetzt froh, dass er seinen Freunden damals von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, die die Lehrerin in Wahrsagen bei ihrem Einstellungstest gemacht hatte, denn sie hatten ihm nach dieser Szene in der Großen Halle zur Seite gestanden, hatten mit ihm geredet oder nur zugehört, wann immer er sie brauchte und hatten ihn vor unbedachten Bemerkungen seiner Mitschüler beschützt, wenn die Harry mit Kommentaren wie „Klingt ja gruselig, ich möchte nicht in der Haut von dem Kerl stecken" unbeabsichtigt zusetzten. Aber selbst Ron und Hermine konnten nicht verhindern, dass Harry zunehmend schlecht gelaunt war, außerdem in der Schule absackte und sich isolierte.

„Ich nehme an, ihr habt eure Lektion gelernt", unterbrach McGonagall seine Erinnerungen, „Macht in Zukunft einen Bogen um die Slytherins! So etwas wie heute darf nicht mehr vorkommen!"

* * *

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken verließ Harry mit den anderen das Klassenzimmer. Vor der Tür stieß er mit Lupin zusammen, der dort auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er wollte wohl mit Harry sprechen, und so gingen Hermine und Ron voraus zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. 

Kaum waren sie allein, sollte Harry auch schon bis ins Detail beschreiben, was nachmittags in der Eingangshalle vorgefallen war. „Es ist nicht fair, Remus! Immer wenn sich jemand gegen diese Slytherins wehrt, wenn sie angreifen – egal ob Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff – werden wir mitbestraft!" endete er schließlich.

– „Du hast recht", gab Lupin zu, „Allerdings, was sollen Professor Dumbledore oder McGonagall anderes tun? Wir können nicht beweisen, dass die Slytherins Schuld sind, auch wenn wir das im Grunde alle wissen. Das ist auch der eigentliche Grund, weshalb McGonagall so wütend ist, sie würde die Slytherins zu gern als Angreifer überführen, nur geht das nicht so leicht. Aber eure Strafen fallen im allgemeinen niedriger aus als ihre, sie sitzen immer noch nach", lächelte er dann schadenfroh.

– „Wenigstens etwas", stellte Harry mit einiger Genugtuung fest, und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

„Raus mit der Sprache!" forderte Lupin den Jungen auf, als sie die Hälfte des Wegs hinter sich hatten, „Dich bedrückt doch irgendetwas." Einen Moment sah Harry ziemlich verblüfft aus, er hatte gedacht, niemand würde ihm anmerken, wie aufgewühlt er im Moment war, und wollte zuerst alles abstreiten. Aber dann spürte er, dass Remus ihm nicht glauben würde, und so fing er an zu erzählen, was ihm beim Nachsitzen bezüglich der Prophezeiung durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„ ... Weißt du, es erscheint mir alles so sinnlos. Wenn Voldemort mich sicher tötet, wieso soll ich dann noch für die Schule lernen, oder etwas mit meinen Freunden machen? Nachdem Sirius damals ... verschwunden ist, hab ich versucht, den Schmerz und die Schuldgefühle zu verdrängen, und um das zu erreichen, hab ich mich ganz auf die Schularbeit gestürzt ..."

Harry hielt einen Moment inne, als wüsste er nicht recht, wie er fortfahren sollte. Lupin war sich sicher, dass er immer noch nicht über Tatzes Tod hinweg war – genau wie Remus. Er wollte den Jungen wie schon so oft darauf hinweisen, dass Sirius nicht mehr mit sich im Reinen gewesen wäre, wenn er Harry nicht geholfen hätte, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass Sirius für sein Patenkind jede Hürde nehmen und jedes Opfer bringen würde, und dass ihn gerade diese Treue zu Harry und zu seinen Freunden auszeichnete.

Gerade als er den Mund aufmachte, fuhr der Junge mit brüchiger Stimme fort zu erzählen: „Wenn ich daran denke, dass meine Eltern und Sirius für mich ... Und wenn Voldemort mich umbringt, waren ihre Opfer ... vollkommen sinnlos."

– „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Harry. Es besteht immer noch Hoffnung!" Lupin wusste nicht, wie Harry es schaffen sollte, seinem Schicksal zu entgehen, aber er wollte daran glauben, und er wollte auch, dass Harry daran glaubte, „Und hör bitte auf, dich zurückzuziehen. Als du vor zwei Jahren so viel gegrübelt hast, hab ich mich mit Sirius darüber unterhalten, er ist der Meinung, dass du das nicht tun solltest, da Freundschaft mit das Wichtigste im Leben ist. Und James dachte ebenso."

Remus und Harry hatten das Portrait der fetten Dame erreicht. „Denk darüber nach", verabschiedete Lupin sich und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro, um die morgige Stunde fertig zu planen. Harry stand noch eine Weile wie angewurzelt da und ließ sich deprimiert das eben erlebte Gespräch durch den Kopf gehen. Eigentlich hatte Lupin ja Recht. Er sollte zumindest versuchen, wieder offener zu werden.

* * *

„ ... Aber den besten Fluch hat Harry losgelassen, das war ein Anblick, Malfoys Hintern in Flammen!" Ron kringelte sich immer noch vor Lachen, als er Parvati Patil am nächsten Tag vom Kampf erzählte. Die beiden saßen zusammen mit Harry, Hermine und Neville im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und warteten auf Professor Lupin, der sich – zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr – verspätete. 

Lupins Fach war das einzige, welches nach dem ZAG-Jahr noch für alle Pflicht war – allerdings auch erst, seit Voldemort zurück war. Für die Leute, die in diesem Fach einen UTZ machen wollten, gab es zwei Nachmittage die Woche Extra-Stunden, aber Dumbledore meinte, auch die anderen müssten lernen, sich zu verteidigen. Gryffindor wurde zusammen mit Ravenclaw unterrichtet, während Hufflepuff und Slytherin eine Klasse bildeten.

„Guten Morgen!" Professor Lupin hatte gerade das Klassenzimmer betreten und Rons Schilderung unterbrochen, „Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber einige Slytherins der fünften Klasse hielten es für notwendig, den gleichaltrigen Hufflepuffs ein paar besonders üble Flüche aufzulegen, sodass Professor Flitwick und ich eingreifen mussten."

Wie erwartet ging ein empörtes Murmeln durch die Klasse. „Ich verstehe, dass ihr euch darüber aufregt, aber lasst uns bitte gleich zum Unterricht kommen, wir haben durch diese Aktion schon weit über zehn Minuten verloren", fuhr Lupin fort, „Nachdem ihr nun alle den Zauber ‚Enervate' beherrscht, unterbrechen wir die Gegenflüche für eine gewisse Zeit. Statt dessen werdet ihr lernen, einige der gängigen Flüche, die im Duell verwendet werden, abzulenken, sodass sie euch nicht treffen. Zu Beginn werde ich euch vormachen, wie das aussehen soll, wenn wir fertig sind. Harry, komm doch bitte nach vorne und beschieß mich mit einem Fluch", Lupin hob nun die Brauen, „Ich habe heute schon mehrmals gehört, dass du den Flammen-Zauber ziemlich effektiv einsetzen kannst."

Brüllendes Gelächter ging durch die Klasse, offensichtlich hatten sich die Einzelheiten des Kampfes vom Vortag bereits herumgesprochen. „Ok Harry, leg los!" – „Ja, Professor!" Harry und Remus hatten sich darauf geeinigt, sich im Unterricht so zu verhalten, wie es zwischen Lehrer und Schüler üblich war. Dumbledore hatte dies auch gewünscht, deshalb nannte Harry Remus in den Stunden ‚Professor Lupin' und siezte ihn.

„_Lacanum Inflamare!_" rief Harry und zielte auf Lupins linken Arm. Dieser hob seinen Zauberstab und lenkte den Strahl geschickt ab, sodass er anstelle seines Umhangs ein Banner mit den Hausfarben Slytherins in Flammen setzte, es folgte erneut schallendes Gelächter.

Nachdem die Klasse sich wieder beruhigt hatte, lächelte Lupin und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort: „Natürlich ist ‚Lacanum Inflamare' nicht unbedingt der Fluch, der beim Duell am häufigsten Verwendung findet. Könnt ihr mir einige der üblichen Flüche nennen?" Wie erwartet, war Hermine die erste, die ihre Hand in die Höhe schnellen ließ ...

* * *

Nach der Stunde verließen die Schüler das Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, zum Mittagessen. Da Lupins Unterricht heute sehr anstrengend gewesen war, hatten sie auch dementsprechend Hunger und die Gryffindors überlegten bereits, was es wohl zu Essen gab, als sie – nicht schon wieder – den Slytherins über den Weg liefen. 

„Potty, Wieselkönig!" rief Malfoy, kaum dass er sie gesehen hatte, „Wie war der Unterricht bei eurem Lieblingswerwolf? Bring ihn doch mal zu deiner Mutter, Wiesel, vielleicht beißt er ihr ein paar Kilos runter, das hätte die Alte dringend nötig!"

Harry hielt Ron am Arm fest, man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er kurz davor war, sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen. Dieser höhnte weiter, angestachelt vom lauten Lachen seiner Hauskameraden: „Vielleicht kann er ja auch deinen Vater tot trampeln? Würde ihm Askaban ersparen, ich hab gehört, nachdem er als Mitglied des Phönixordens enttarnt wurde, hat das Ministerium ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt. Muss ja ein egoistischer alter Dreckskerl sein, dein Dad, sonst hätte er sich von einem von euch ausliefern lassen, damit ihr euch mal was anderes leisten könntet als altmodische hässliche Rüschenumhänge, du hast damals _so_ lächerlich ausgesehen in dem Fetzen!"

Jetzt konnte auch Harry Ron nicht mehr aufhalten, er zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn Malfoy unter die Nase. „Hör – sofort – auf – meine – Eltern – zu – beleidigen!" wies er Draco vor Wut schäumend an und betonte dabei jedes Wort. „Wird das kleine Wiesel langsam unruhig?" fuhr der Slytherin unbeeindruckt fort, „Wär doch nicht schlimm, wenn dein Alter in Askaban wäre, oder? Ich meine, ihr wüsstet ja immerhin, wo er ist, anders als bei deinem Bruder Percy ‚Schleimbolzen' Weatherby, der ..."

KLATSCH! Ron war so aufgebracht, dass er nicht einmal mehr seinen Zauberstab benutzen wollte, sondern Malfoy einen Kinnhaken verpasste, dass es im ganzen Treppenhaus widerhallte. Draco verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte die Treppen hinunter, seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und Blut tropfte ihm auf den Umhang.

Harry und die anderen hatten Mühe, Ron davon abzuhalten, sich erneut auf Malfoy zu stürzen, während dieser sich mit blitzenden Augen aufraffte und sofort weiter auf Ron herumhackte: „Hab ich eine wunde Stelle getroffen, Wieselkönig? Magst es wohl nicht besonders, wenn man deiner Familie schmeichelt!"

– „Lasst mich los, ich reiß ihn in Stücke, diesen aufgeblasenen, arroganten, großmäuligen ..."

– „Hast du ein Problem mit mir, Wiesel?" Draco lachte schallend, als er Ron verzweifelt gegen den Klammergriff seiner Mitschüler ankämpfen sah, „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Verlegen wir unsere Differenzen doch auf das Quidditchfeld! Dein Team gegen meines. Ich werd den Schulleiter ... (Jetzt rümpfte Draco die Nase, die Slytherins machten, seitdem das Ministerium die Rückkehr Voldemorts offiziell zugegeben hatte, keinen Hehl aus ihrer Abneigung zu Dumbledore) ... schon überzeugen, uns spielen zu lassen."

– „Einverstanden, Malfoy!" erwiderte Ron immer noch fuchsteufelswild, „Ich werd's dir schon zeigen! Meine Familie hast du lange genug beleidigt!" – „Nun, dann bereite dich und dein lahmes Team schon mal auf das Match vor. Samstag in einer Woche, wir werden euch in eure Einzelteile zerlegen!" Draco grinste. – „Es wird sich noch zeigen, wer hier wen zerlegt", gab Ron grimmig zurück.

* * *

Am nächsten Nachmittag begann das Quidditch-Team der Gryffindors mit dem Training. Mittlerweile wusste selbst der letzte Schüler in Hogwarts, wie es zu diesem kurzfristigen Match gekommen war, und alle Spieler hatten Ron versichert, dass sie voll und ganz hinter ihrem Kapitän stehen und ihr bestes geben würden. „Danke, Leute, dass ihr das für mich durchzieht!" empfing Ron seine Kameraden im Umkleideraum. Es goss wie aus Eimern, aber die Mannschaft in weniger als zwei Wochen zu einer perfekt aufeinander abgestimmten Einheit zusammen zu schweißen, würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit für ihn werden, und sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, auch nur einen Tag zu versäumen! 

In diesem Jahr waren drei neue Spieler dazu gekommen: Paul Apple, Ellen Volgonttomb und Tora Hyre.

Paul, ein Viertklässler, war groß und schlacksig und eine ziemliche Sportskanone, wenn er doch nur endlich die Regeln begreifen würde! Beim letzten Training hatte er versehentlich einen Klatscher gefangen – an und für sich eine erstaunliche Leistung – und doch glatt ein Tor erzielt, welches aber leider ungültig war, da er den Quaffel hätte werfen müssen. Wie er den Ring getroffen hatte, trotz seiner langen blonden Haare, die ihm bei jedem Windstoß die Sicht versperrten, blieb allen ein Rätsel. Paul spielte als Jäger im Team, ebenso wie Rons Schwester Ginny und Ellen Volgonttomb, der einzige Neuzugang, mit dem Ron wirklich zufrieden war.

Sie ging zusammen mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester Nellie – beide ebenfalls strohblond – in die fünfte Klasse, und es war ihr gelungen, schon einige schwierige Trainingstore zu werfen. Blieb noch die brünette Zweitklässlerin Tora Hyre, der erste weibliche Treiber in der Geschichte Gryffindors. Dieser Posten war perfekt auf sie zugeschnitten, so angriffslustig und energiegeladen wie sie war passte der Schläger hervorragend zu ihr, man konnte sie sich schwer auf einer anderen Position vorstellen. Allerdings war sie auch ein wenig ... naja, sie ‚brutal' zu nennen wäre zu hart, wenn sie sich in einem Spiel jedoch ebenso verhielt wie im Training, würde der Gegner wohl alle fünf Minuten einen Strafstoß erhalten.

Den zweiten Treiber stellte ihr Klassenkamerad Dean Thomas dar. Er war das zweite Jahr im Team, und wenn er Quidditch auch nicht so sehr mochte wie Fußball, machte es ihm doch riesigen Spaß.

Mit Harry als Sucher und Ron als Hüter und Kapitän stellten sie ein gar nicht mal so übles Team dar, das allerdings auch besser sein könnte. An die Mannschaft aus Harrys drittem Schuljahr, als Wood noch Kapitän war, ragten sie jedenfalls nicht heran, man merkte deutlich die Lücke, die Fred und George hinterlassen hatten, auch die jetzigen Jäger – von Ginny einmal abgesehen – konnten mit den damaligen nicht mithalten. Einzig für den Hüter hatten sie einen ausgezeichneten Ersatz gefunden.

„Ich hab gestern beim Training der Slytherins zugesehen", eröffnete Ron ihre Trainingsstunde – welche sich zweifellos über mehrere Stunden erstrecken würde,

„Wie Malfoy als Sucher ist, wisst ihr. Harry hat ihn bisher immer geschlagen. Sie haben einen neuen Hüter, Sean Rowley, er geht in die sechste Klasse. Seine Fähigkeiten werden wohl alle Gryffindors zu würdigen wissen ... (bei diesem Satz grinste er bis über beide Ohren) ... er spielt noch miserabler als ich am Anfang. Crabbe und Goyle sind nach wie vor ihre Treiber, also passt auf, wo ihr hinfliegt, die sind brutaler denn eh und je. Ihre Jäger Ashley Nigey, aus der Fünften, und Gene Orly, aus der Sechsten, sind perfekt aufeinander eingespielt und kommen als Duett ganz groß raus, die müssen wir unbedingt aus dem Konzept bringen. Am besten, ein Treiber und ein Jäger schirmen die beiden voneinander ab. Ich würde ja gern beide Treiber dafür einsetzen, aber der andere muss Crabbe und Goyle im Auge behalten. Ihr dritter Jäger, Laura Dorcafool, aus der vierten Klasse, spielt katastrophal, das kann man nicht anders beschreiben. Selbst wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt ist, Malfoy anzuschmachten, wirft sie meilenweit daneben. Ihre einzige Stärke – deswegen ist sie vermutlich in der Mannschaft – ist, dass sie durch ihren chaotischen Flug den Gegner immer wieder aus dem Konzept bringt, darauf müssen wir Acht geben.

Fangen wir an, auf uns wartet noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit!" Das Team hatte nur auf den Startschuss gewartet und schwang sich in die Luft.

* * *

„Hallo liebe Lehrer, hallo liebe Ravenclaws, liebe Gryffindors, liebe Hufflepuffs, und hallo Slytherins! Willkommen zum ersten Freundschaftspiel in diesem Jahr. Wobei man hier allerdings weniger von einem _Freundschafts_spiel reden kann, wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkt", verkündete Fabienne Jordan, eine Sechstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, durch das magische Megaphon. Nachdem ihr älterer Bruder Lee die Schule beendet hatte, übernahm sie die Stelle des Kommentators. 

„Gerade eben erscheinen die beiden Teams, es spielen für Gryffindor: Hüter und Kapitän Weasley, Jäger Weasley, Apple und Vob ... Volgom ... Volgonttomb – entschuldigt die Versprecher, schwieriger Name –, Treiber Thomas und Hyre und Sucher Potter. Bei den Slytherins (hier und da waren deutliche Buh-Rufe zu hören) spielen Sucher und Kapitän Malfoy, Hüter Rowley, Jäger Nigey, Orly und Dorcafool und Treiber Crabbe und Goyle, diese beiden brutalen ..."

– „Jordan! Nicht parteiisch werden!"

– „Verzeihung, Professor Flitwick, das hab ich von meinem Vorgänger übernommen. Immerhin mach ich noch keine Schleichwerbung für Feuerblitze! Aber wenn wir schon beim Thema sind, Lee war ein ganz ausgezeichneter und bewundernswerter Kommentator, er ist mein großes Vorbild und ich hoffe, irgendwann genauso gut zu sein wie ..."

– „Bleiben Sie beim Thema!"

– „Verstanden Professor! Soeben reichen sich die Kapitäne Weasley und Malfoy die Hand, wobei beide den Eindruck machen, als würden sie stattdessen lieber die Nacht eingesperrt mit einem Werwolf verbringen – Verzeihung, Professor Lupin, sie wissen doch, dass außer den Slytherins keiner hier etwas gegen Sie hat und wir Sie ..."

– „JORDAN!"

– „Zurück zum Spiel, die Teams besteigen ihre Besen und heben ab ..."

Harry zog seine Runden über das Spielfeld, während die anderen um den Quaffel kämpften, und suchte nach dem Schnatz. Zwar war es bewölkt, jedoch regnete es nicht – noch nicht, fernes Donnergrollen ließ vermuten, dass sich ein Gewitter näherte. Aus diesem Grund wollte Harry das Spiel schnell beenden – erfolgreich natürlich. Er hatte Ron versprochen, entschlossen hinter ihm zu stehen, und dieses Versprechen wollte er einlösen, Malfoy sollte merken, dass er nicht mit allem durchkam!

Gerade erspähte Harry den Schnatz, als in der Ferne ein Blitz den Himmel erleuchtete und zeitgleich ein Mädchen hinter ihm aufschrie, dass es ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, und er _musste_ seine Augen einfach vom Schnatz wenden und sich umdrehen. Crabbe und Goyle hatten beide Schläger gleichzeitig mit voller Wucht auf Ginny Weasley geschmissen und sie damit vom Besen geworfen! Ron – kreidebleich – hatte seine Ringe im Stich gelassen und raste auf seine Schwester zu, er wollte sie auffangen, bevor sie aufschlug. Orly nutzte diese Gelegenheit, warf den Quaffel Nigey zu und diese erzielte das erste Tor für Slytherin.


	4. Portus!

_Trovia, ich danke dir! Du hast meinen Laptop vor einem Sturz aus dem zweiten Stock gerettet! Wenigstens _ein _Review! Wenn die bisher abgenommen haben müssen sie ja jetzt zum Glück endlich wieder mehr werden. Ich hoff doch ihr habt euch nicht gegen mich verschworen :P Klingt schon so paranoisch wie Moody, muss aufpassen!_

_Dieses Kapitel wird nicht mehr so ruhig. Dracos große Stunde._

_Aber F. Jordan kommt darin vor, zumindest in der ersten Hälfte, ich hoffe sie ist da genauso gut wie in "Eine wunde Stelle". Und ich versichere dir, später wird sie auch nochmal zu sehen sein. Dauert noch einige Kapitel ..._

_Bitte, Leute, es wäre schön, wenn ich auch von euch lesen könnte, ob euch die Geschichte gefällt!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Portus!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Abpfiff, im gleichen Moment, da Ron seine Schwester erreichte und knapp einen Meter über dem Boden auffing. Madam Hooch, tiefrot im Gesicht vor Zorn, rief Crabbe und Goyle zu sich herunter und stauchte die beiden zusammen, dass es nur so rauchte. Gryffindor erhielt zwei Strafstöße, außerdem erkannte sie Slytherin das Tor ab.

Jordan kommentierte eifrig: „Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, greifen die beiden Treiber gleich zu den allerschlimmsten Mitteln, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass selbst ich von dieser Härte überrascht bin, und ich hab in meinen sechs Jahren hier schon einiges mit ansehen müssen!

Gryffindor bittet um eine Auszeit, am Spielfeldrand wartet schon Madam Pomfrey, sie sollte Weasley in kurzer Zeit wieder besentauglich machen ... Und da hebt sie auch schon wieder ab in die Lüfte, Weasley wird den ersten Strafstoß ausführen – recht so, hoffentlich haut sie den Quaffel den Idioten von Slytherin ..." – „Jordan! Wenn Sie ..."

– „Schon gut, Professor. Wo war ich? Ach ja, hoffentlich haut Weasley den Quaffel den Slytherins um die Ohren und durch den Ring, geschähe ihnen recht, Rache ist süß! Den zweiten Strafstoß wird Volb ... Volgonttomb ausführen, vielleicht merk ich mir den Namen heute noch ..."

Harry beobachtete, wie Ginny in Position ging, sie sah ziemlich wütend aus. Er selbst war ebenfalls sauer, das hatten Crabbe und Goyle aus purer Absicht getan, ein schlimmeres Foul hatte er in seiner gesamten Quidditch-Karriere noch nicht erlebt!

„JAA! Tor, Tor! Ich meine natürlich, Ring, Ring! Weasley verwandelt, zehn zu null für Gryffindor, Volgom...wie-auch-immer ist jetzt am Wurf! Wird sie treffen, wird sie ...? Und sie trifft, zwanzig zu null für Gryffindor, und da macht Malfoy auch schon seinen Hüter zur Schnecke, weil der nicht gehalten hat ..."

Jetzt grinste Harry in sich hinein, der Schuss war wohl nach hinten los gegangen. Erleichtert, dass Ginny nichts schlimmeres passiert war, ging Harry wieder auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz. Während er seine Runden durch das Stadion flog – Malfoy heftete sich dabei dicht an seine Fersen – erzielten die Slytherins um ein Haar den Anschlusstreffer, Nigey und Orly spielten die Gryffindors perfekt innerhalb von Sekunden aus und scheiterten letztendlich doch an einer Glanzparade von Ron, der Apple und Thomas auch sofort die Anweisung erteilte, das Teamwork der beiden zu stören.

Gryffindor war wieder im Ballbesitz und Ellen Volgonttomb raste auf die Ringe der Slytherins zu, Doppelpass mit Ginny, dann ein ausgezeichneter Wurf und Fabienne Jordan bejubelte laut und deutlich das Dreißig-zu-Null, nicht ohne wie üblich auf den Slytherins herumzuhacken und dafür von Professor Flitwick ermahnt zu werden. Das Stadion – ausgenommen die Ecke mit dem grün-silbernen Banner – klatschte und freute sich über den Rückstand der Slytherins.

Diese versuchten aufzuholen, wieder spielten Nigey und Orly zusammen den Gegner aus, und wieder scheiterten sie an Ron. Harry staunte, sein Freund hatte sich zu einem wahren Hüter-Genie gemausert. Wer hätte das nach seinem ersten Spiel gedacht!

„Immer noch dreißig zu null, liebe Zuschauer, Weasley hat gehalten", verkündete Jordan quietschvergnügt gerade in dem Moment, als Harry den Schnatz erblickte. Er sah sich um, Malfoy ärgerte sich und schrie immer noch auf seine Mannschaftskameraden ein, sodass er praktisch freie Bahn haben würde. Blitzschnell wendete er seinen Feuerblitz und schoss über das Spielfeld, ging in den Sturzflug und riss den Besen wieder nach oben, als der Schnatz seine Richtung änderte.

„Habt ihr schon mal jemanden _so_ fliegen sehen?" kommentierte Lees Schwester aufgeregt seine Aktionen, „Während Malfoy sich über seine Mannschaftskameraden hermacht, heftet Potter sich an den Schnatz und Malfoy schaut nun dumm aus seiner grün-silbernen Wäsche! _Da!_ Potter streckt den Arm aus, dieses Spiel wird nur noch einige Sekunden dauern, und ... Was wird DAS denn!" schrie sie entsetzt.

Ashley Nigey war über Harry erschienen, schnitt diesem den Weg ab und zwang den Sucher der Gryffindors somit in eine steile Kurve. Nicht eine Sekunde später krachte auch schon Orlys Faust mit voller Wucht gegen Harrys Nase, sodass es dem Jungen Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Wieder Abpfiff und ein Strafstoß für Gryffindor, den Ginny aus lauter Wut über das Foul aber nicht verwandeln konnte.

Harry betastete vorsichtig sein schmerzendes Gesicht, und als er die Hand zurückzog, waren seine Finger voll Blut. Madam Pomfrey winkte ihn bereits energisch auf den Boden, und als Ron das Spiel mit einer weiteren Auszeit unterbrochen hatte, landete Harry und ließ sich schnell behandeln.

Seine Teamkollegen setzten ebenfalls auf dem Boden auf und verfluchten die Slytherins mit den übelsten Schimpfwörtern. Ron war fuchsteufelswild, und Tora Hyre fuchtelte mit den Fäusten in der Luft herum: „Die können was erleben, RACHE!"

Zum Glück konnte Madam Pomfrey Knochenbrüche in nur wenigen Sekunden heilen, und so schwang sich Harry kurz darauf mit geheilter Nase auf seinen Besen und zurück in die Luft, zur Freude seiner Kameraden und entgegen der ausdrücklichen Anweisung von Madam Pomfrey, der zufolge er sich eine Weile hätte ausruhen sollen.

„Da kommt Potter zurück, offenbar wild entschlossen, den Slytherins dieses Foul heimzuzahlen und das Spiel zu gewinnen", rief Jordan ins Megaphon, „Einen kräftigen Applaus bitte, das wird unsere grün-silbernen ‚Freunde' vom Besen hauen vor Ärger!" Tosender Beifall unterstützte Fabiennes Worte, und tatsächlich schäumte Malfoy vor Wut, auch seine Teamkameraden liefen hochrot an.

Harry wich einem Klatscher aus und machte sich erneut auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz, der wieder verschwunden war. Unterdessen hatte Nigey einen Pass von Ginny zu Ellen abgefangen, die ausweichen musste, weil Dorcafool von den Slytherins ihr den Weg versperrt hatte.

Nigey zielte und wollte schon durch die gegnerischen Ringe werfen, als eine Keule ihre Schulter traf, woraufhin sie den Quaffel verlor. Sie kam von Hyre, durch die beiden Fouls der Slytherins in Rage versetzt war sie von ihrer bisher zurückhaltenden Art – da Ron sie ermahnt hatte, nicht den Kopf zu verlieren – zu ihren üblichen Trainingsmethoden übergegangen.

„Hyre hat ihren Schläger verloren, dieser hat Nigey getroffen und so einen Torwurf Slytherins verhindert. Man muss _natürlich _davon ausgehen, dass dies versehentlich geschehen ist, da Hyre im Moment, da sie nach dem Klatscher geschlagen hat, in eine ganz andere Richtung gesehen hat", erklärte Jordan die Geschehnisse des Spiels.

Harry war sich jedoch sicher, dass dies _kein_ Versehen von Tora war, sie hatte im Training schon mehrmals bewiesen, auch hinter sich ein Ziel zu treffen, wenn sie wusste, wo es war. Diese Geschicklichkeit war nun ihr Vorteil, da das Spiel ohne einen Strafstoß für Slytherin fortgesetzt wurde. Ron ermahnte sie allerdings mit einem strengen Blick, fair zu bleiben.

Ginny hatte den Quaffel aufgefangen und flog geradlinig auf die Ringe der Slytherins zu. Ein Pass zu Ellen, diese warf zurück, und schon hatten sie die Jäger des Gegners hinter sich gelassen. Rons Schwester zielte, und ein scharfer Wurf durch den linken Ring besiegelte das vierzig zu null.

Die Menge tobte vor Freude, schrie aber sogleich entsetzt auf, weil Goyle seinen Schläger auf Ginny geschleudert hatte, der sie in die Magengegend traf. Hyre schlug nach einem Klatscher, der in diesem Moment an dem Slytherin vorbei flog, verfehlte ihn allerdings und traf Goyles Kopf, was – so vermutete nicht nur Jordan – von Anfang an ihr Ziel gewesen sein musste.

Madam Hooch pfiff erneut ab und verhängte je einen Strafstoß für Gryffindor und Slytherin, trotz der Unschuldsmiene, die Tora aufsetzte.

„Volgob... in Position, sie zielt, wirft, und ... JUCHUUH!" brüllte Jordan so laut in ihr Megaphon, dass die Umstehenden erschrocken zusammenzuckten und sich die Ohren zuhielten. „Fünfzig zu null für Gryffindor, zeigt's ihnen! Jetzt setzt Orly zum Wurf an, er sieht aus, als hätte er gerade in einen Irrwicht gebissen! ... NEIN! Anschlusstreffer, fünfzig zu zehn, Slytherin hat getroffen, bei diesem Wurf war selbst Weasley machtlos!"

Das stimmte voll und ganz, Ron konnte in diesem Fall wirklich nichts tun. „Gryffindor in Ballbesitz, Apple gibt ab an Weasley, diese wirft zu Volgon...ttomb – ich glaub, langsam hab ich den Dreh raus – und diese wiederum gibt den Ball an Apple weiter, der sich vor den Ringen Slytherins aufgebaut hat ... Nicht schon wieder! Bevor Apple den Quaffel fangen konnte, hat Crabbe ihm eins mit dem Schläger über die Rübe gezogen, und da ist auch schon wieder der Pfiff, Strafstoß!

Weasley wirft, und ... verwandelt, sechzig zu zehn! Was? Wieso noch ein Abpfiff! ... Ja ist das denn zu fassen! Goyle hat den Moment, da alle auf die Torringe Slytherins aufgepasst haben, ausgenutzt, er hat dem Hüter Gryffindors brutal mit seiner Keule in den Rücken geschlagen!"

Harry blickte sich nach Ron um, dort drüben saß er auf seinem Besen mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Langsam entwickelte sich das Spiel zu einer Schlägerei! „Ist es sehr schlimm?" rief Harry seinem besten Freund zu, dieser antwortete jedoch nicht und brüllte nur über das halbe Feld: „Ellen, rein mit dem Quaffel!" Volgonttomb ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen! „Siebzig zu zehn! Gut gemacht!

... Was sehen meine entzündeten Augen? Potter hat den Schnatz gesichtet und jagt über das halbe Feld, Malfoy dicht hinter dem Feuerblitz, vielleicht dauert dieses gewalttätige Spiel nur noch wenige Sekunden. Der Schnatz fliegt zum Boden des Stadions, Potter hinterher, Malfoy ebenso ... Jetzt steigt der Schnatz wieder auf, Potter zwingt seinen Besen in eine scharfe Kurve, Malfoy wurde abgehängt, ätsch, Potter bleibt am Ball!"

Ganz langsam verringerte sich der Abstand Harrys zum Schnatz, er streckte seinen linken Arm aus, nur noch wenige Zentimeter ... Der Schnatz flog eine Kurve, aber Harry ließ sich nicht abschütteln und passte seinen Flug an, gleich wäre das Match zu Ende.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Dorcafool, der Stiel ihres Besens traf Harry mit voller Wucht an der Schulter und warf ihn aus der Bahn. Brennender Schmerz zuckte Harry durch den Arm, als er neben sich Tora schreien hörte, Goyle hatte sie mit der Keule geschlagen.

Fast gleichzeitig wurden auch die anderen Slytherins aktiv, Crabbe zog Ron am Kragen seines Umhangs durch einen Torring, gegen den Ron mit dem Kopf krachte. Er konnte sich mit Mühe und Not noch auf dem Besen halten.

Nigey und Orly nahmen Ginny und Ellen in die Mangel, gaben den beiden einen Stoß und sie flogen ineinander.

Rowley warf den Quaffel nach Thomas, der gerade ungläubig auf die Szene blickte, und schleuderte ihn damit fast vom Besen, Dean konnte sich gerade noch mit einer Hand an den Stiel klammern.

Malfoy schließlich zückte seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Apples Besen und rief „_Evanesco!_", woraufhin dieser sich in Luft auflöste und Paul zu Boden fiel. Er war zum Glück nur zwei Meter über dem Rasen, sodass er sich zwar ein Bein brach, aber nichts schlimmeres passierte.

* * *

Oben auf der Lehrertribüne hatte sich Dumbledore erhoben, unterbrach Madam Hoochs Dauerpfeifen und blickte wütend auf das Spielfeld. So etwas hatte selbst er noch nie gesehen in seinem langen Leben. Während die anderen Professoren entgeistert murmelten, hielt er den Slytherins eine Standpauke, wie Harry es noch niemals erlebt hatte, er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Schulleiter so sauer werden könnte. 

Dumbledore erklärte das Spiel für beendet und versprach den Slytherins strengste Strafen, über deren Ausmaß er noch mit dem Kollegium beratschlagen werde.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie einige Slytherins sich aus der Zuschauermenge geschlichen hatten und sich – angeführt von Pansy Parkinson – im Kreis um die Lehrertribüne aufstellten.

Gemeinsam hoben sie die bisher unter dem Umhang versteckten Zauberstäbe, blickten zu Pansy und riefen, als diese das Zeichen gab, wie aus einem Mund „_Portus!_" Malfoy zählte bis drei, und bevor irgendjemand begreifen konnte, was sie damit bezweckten, war der obere Abschnitt der Lehrertribüne mitsamt den Professoren verschwunden!

Nun holten auch die restlichen Slytherins – bis auf etwa zehn, die sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machten – ihre Zauberstäbe hervor.

Harry, seine Mitspieler und einige weitere Schüler taten es ihnen gleich, die anderen aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hatten ihre Zauberstäbe in den Schlafsälen gelassen und versuchten, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, was gar nicht so leicht war, da die Slytherins nach allen Seiten Flüche regnen ließen.

Die grün-silbernen Quidditchspieler flogen mit ihren Besen über die Menschenmenge und riefen die verschiedensten Verwünschungen. Im Hintergrund schlug ein Blitz in den Verbotenen Wald ein.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, dass unten auf dem Spielfeld Hermine stand und sich mit Pansy Parkinson duellierte. Über den allgemeinen Lärm hinweg konnte er gelegentlich ihre Stimme hören, wenn sie ‚Stupor' und ähnliche Flüche einsetzte oder abwehrte. Harry hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Hermine im Moment seine Hilfe brauchte, eigentlich sah es eher so aus, als würde sie langsam aber sicher die Oberhand über Pansy gewinnen.

Ron befand sich gerade am anderen Ende des Stadions, welches nach dem Verschwinden der Lehrertribüne ziemlich fremd aussah, und hatte es mit Laura Dorcafool aufgenommen, die zwar miserabel im Quidditch, dafür umso besser beim Duellieren war. Er schien im Moment ganz schön in der Klemme zu sein und Harry wendete seinen Besen um ihm zu helfen, als ihm Malfoy den Weg versperrte und ihn herausforderte: „Duell auf dem Besen gefällig, Potty? _Furunculus!_"

Harry konnte gerade noch ausweichen, und so traf der Fluch Gene Orly hinter ihm, der Ginny fertig machen wollte. Orly wurde für einen Moment abgelenkt, und diesen Augenblick nutzte Ginny, um ihn mit „_Petrificus Totalus!_" vom Besen und in die Arme von Nigey zu werfen.

Crabbe, Goyle und Rowley waren an Malfoys Seite erschienen, und Harry, nun eindeutig in der Unterzahl, zwang seinen Besen in den Sturzflug und entging damit um Haaresbreite dem nächsten Fluch Malfoys, der sofort die Verfolgung aufnahm. Ellen und Ginny stellten sich den anderen in den Weg und hinderten sie so, den beiden zu folgen.

Immer wieder rief Harry über die Schulter verschiedene Verwünschungen, während er im Zickzack-Kurs in die Tiefe raste, um so Malfoy keinen Treffer erzielen zu lassen.

Im letzten Moment, als ihn weniger als ein Meter von der harten Erde trennte, wendete er den Feuerblitz und schoss zurück in die Höhe, auf Malfoy zu, so dass dieser ausweichen musste, um einen Zusammenstoß zu vermeiden. „_Relaschio!_" rief Harry ihm hinterher und versengte damit Malfoys Umhang.

Goyle und Rowley schlossen zu den beiden auf, dicht gefolgt von Ginny, während Ellen Crabbe in Schach hielt. Goyle holte mit der Faust aus und wollte Harry ins Gesicht schlagen, als ihn ein Schockzauber von Hermine, die sich gleich darauf wieder Pansy zuwandte, mitsamt Besen zurückschleuderte. Crabbe hatte mittlerweile Volgonttomb abgehängt und mischte sich ebenfalls ein, er griff Ginny an, während Malfoy und Rowley Harry in die Zange nahmen.

„_Rictusempra!_" rief Malfoy, aber Harry zu treffen, wenn er auf einem Besen saß, war alles andere als einfach. Ohne Mühe wich er aus und konterte mit einem weiteren „_Relaschio!_", woraufhin Malfoy's Umhang eine zweite versengte Stelle aufweisen konnte.

Über sich hörte er Ginny schreien, ein verirrter Fluch von Pansy Parkinson hatte sie von hinten getroffen und vom Besen geworfen. Harry zwang den Feuerblitz in eine scharfe Kurve, schoss auf Ginny zu und konnte sie im letzten Augenblick auffangen. Malfoy nutzte die Situation natürlich sofort aus, zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn und rief: „_Impedimenta!_"

Der Zauber überraschte Harry und warf ihn vom Besen, er und Ginny fielen zu Boden und schlugen hart auf. Sie waren glücklicherweise nur einige Meter gestürzt, trotzdem tat Harry alles weh, und Ginny ging es sicher ebenso. Ihr Arm schien gebrochen zu sein, was auch für sein Handgelenk zutreffen musste. Böiger Wind kam auf.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit hatte eine große Gruppe Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs ihre Zauberstäbe aus dem Schloss geholt und mischte sich unter die Kämpfenden. Harry konnte Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood und Nellie Volgonttomb – Ellens Zwilling – dabei beobachten, wie sie es mit drei Slytherins aufnahmen. 

Malfoy erkannte, dass seine Leute in der Unterzahl waren und auf kurz oder lang unterliegen würden. Er wendete seinen Besen und flog auf Ellen zu, entwaffnete sie mit einem Überraschungsangriff und zog sie von ihrem Sauberwisch. Mit „_Sonorus!_" verzauberte er sich selbst und rief, kaum dass der Zauber wirkte: „Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs! Lasst die Slytherins in Ruhe, sonst lass ich Volgonttomb fallen!"

Augenblicklich erstarb das Kampfgetümmel, als die Angesprochenen erkannten, dass eine von ihnen zur Geisel geworden war. Draco schwebte etwa zwanzig Meter in der Höhe, Ellen würde den Sturz nicht überleben.

„Sammelt euch auf dem Spielfeld!" fuhr Malfoy fort, und wieder gehorchten sie ihm aufs Wort. Die Slytherins wiederum zogen sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben in Richtung Schloss zurück. Alle, auch Draco und seine Mitspieler.

Kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite, blickte sich Harry nach Ron und Hermine um und gemeinsam folgten sie ihnen, wobei die drei immer aufpassten, dass sie nicht entdeckt wurden. Harrys Handgelenk brannte wie Feuer, jedoch konnte er jetzt nicht darauf Acht geben und versuchte es zu ignorieren, was alles andere als leicht war.

„Wir müssen irgendwie Ellen befreien", brachte Harry hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, er hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, wie ihnen das gelingen sollte. Seine beiden Freunde nickten nur stumm. Die Slytherins hatten jetzt die Große Halle erreicht, und als Harry um die Ecke spähte, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können: Der Haustisch der Slytherins war beladen mit ihrem Gepäck, und die Schüler suchten sich freie Stellen, an denen sie sich auf den Tisch setzen konnten.

„Was soll das denn!" wisperte er verblüfft. – „Keine Ahnung", entgegnete Hermine genauso leise, „Aber wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, was diese zehn Slytherins vorhin im Schloss zu suchen hatten!"

Pansy Parkinson und einige andere stellten sich um den Tisch ein weiteres Mal im Kreis auf und riefen auf Malfoys Zeichen hin „_Portus!_" Endlich dämmerte es Harry, er zückte seinen Zauberstab, stürzte in die Halle und zielte damit auf Pansys Gesicht. „Ellen bleibt hier, Malfoy!" Ron und Hermine waren Harry mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gefolgt und stellten sich hinter ihm auf.

Draco bedeutete den Slytherins, sich auf den Tisch zu setzen, und als bis auf Pansy, die immer noch von Harry bedroht wurde, alle Platz genommen hatten, grinste er: „Wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst! _Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Ellen flog Harry in die Arme und warf ihn um. Sofort zuckte ein stechender Schmerz durch Harrys Arm, er hatte versucht, den Sturz mit dem gebrochenen Handgelenk abzufangen. Pansy und Malfoy rannten zum Tisch, hielten sich mit einer Hand daran fest und Pansy begann bis drei zu zählen. „_Amnesia Totalus!_" riefen Malfoy und Goyle gleichzeitig und Crabbe: „_Obliviate!_" Die gelben Blitze trafen Ellen im gleichen Moment, als der Tisch mitsamt den Slytherins verschwand.

* * *

Hinter sich hörte Harry schnelle Schritte. Es mussten mehrere Personen sein. 

Ihm fiel es schwer zu begreifen, was da eben geschehen war.

Verschwunden, einfach so.

Die Bewohner eines der vier Häuser Hogwarts', die Slytherins, hatten die Schule verlassen.

Allerdings nicht, ohne vorher noch ein gewaltiges Chaos anzurichten.

Harry saß immer noch auf dem Boden und hielt die bewusstlose Ellen im Arm, als hinter ihm die Professoren Lupin, Hagrid und Vektor hereinstürmten, zusammen mit Nellie Volgonttomb. Diese schrie auf, als sie ihren Zwilling erblickte und stürzte auf sie zu.

„Elli!" rief sie verzweifelt und schüttelte das Mädchen, „Wach doch auf, bitte! ... ELLI!"

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Vektor knapp und japste nach Luft, Hermine antwortete: „Die Slytherins haben ihren Haustisch in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt und mit ihrem Gepäck das Schloss verlassen."

– „Und was haben sie mit Ellen gemacht?" wollte Lupin wissen, nachdem er den ersten Schock verdaut hatte und vor Volgonttomb in die Hocke ging.

„‚Amnesia Totalus' und ‚Obliviate'", erklärte nun Harry, woraufhin die Farbe aus Remus' Gesicht verschwand. Er zückte rasch seinen Zauberstab und weckte das Mädchen mit einem Spruch auf, den Harry noch nicht kannte.

Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete Ellen die Augen, sah sich verängstigt um und schien nicht recht zu wissen, wo sie war. Was Harry aber wirklich die Sprache verschlug, war die Frage, die sie nun stellte: „Wer seid ihr? ... Wer bin _ich_?"

Lupin seufzte tief: „Das hab ich befürchtet! Wir müssen sie ins St. Mungo bringen, vielleicht können die ihr dort helfen." So leise, dass Nellie es nicht hören konnte, fügte er an Harry gewandt hinzu: „Wenn ‚Amnesia Totalus' mit ‚Obliviate' gemeinsam eingesetzt wird, halte ich das aber für sehr unwahrscheinlich! Armes Mädchen!"

* * *

Während Hagrid und Vektor sich um Ellen und Nellie kümmerten, kehrten die anderen zum Quidditchfeld zurück, wo Madam Pomfrey schon alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatte, den zahlreichen Schülern zu helfen, die die Slytherins verhext hatten. Einige Lehrer unterstützten sie dabei. 

Dumbledore stand in der Mitte des Platzes und beriet sich mit Flitwick und McGonagall, er machte einen sehr besorgten Eindruck, ebenso seine beiden Gesprächspartner. Als Harry, Hermine und Ron kurz Bericht erstattet hatten, was in der Großen Halle vorgefallen war, verfinsterte sich sein Blick noch weiter und ähnelte mehr und mehr der trostlosen Wolkendecke, aus der eben in jenem Augenblick ein Blitz hervorbrach.

„Etwas derartiges hatte ich bereits vermutet, nachdem ich das Chaos auf dem Spielfeld gesehen habe", sagte er düster. Flitwick stimmte ihm zu und überlegte mit seiner Piepsstimme: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Schüler zu so etwas fähig sind, nur weil sie im Quidditch verlieren ..."

– „Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Dumbledore, „Dies war keineswegs eine spontane Handlung, die Slytherins hatten das sicher lange geplant. Sie müssen die ganzen Ferien von ihren Eltern darauf vorbereitet und unterrichtet worden sein, wie sonst hätten sie die Lehrertribüne und anschließend ihren Haustisch in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln können? Zwei so große Objekte, und man lernt diesen schwierigen Zauber außerdem in der Schule nicht. Die gute Koordination ihres Übergriffs weist ebenfalls darauf hin, sie müssen alles bis ins Detail abgesprochen haben."

– „Mit welchem Ziel?" fragte Lupin zweifelnd, „Das ergibt keinen Sinn!"

– „Es ergibt sehr wohl einen Sinn", gab Dumbledore zurück, „Die Todesser wollen ihre Kinder aus der Schusslinie bringen! Voldemort wird immer stärker, und außerdem ist er hinter Harry und mir her. Sie werden angreifen!"

– „Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!" entfuhr es Hermine entsetzt, „Hogwarts wird doch von so vielen Zaubern geschützt!"

– „Diese halten sie aber nicht unbedingt vom Schloss fern. Wie ihr euch sicher erinnert, ist es vor einigen Jahren Sirius Black mehr als einmal gelungen, ins Schloss zu gelangen. Es ist also nicht unmöglich. Und Voldemorts Kräfte wachsen. Ich halte einen Angriff der Todesser auf Hogwarts für sehr wahrscheinlich!"

Nach dieser Aussage herrschte bedrückte Stille, keiner wagte etwas zu sagen, vielleicht aus Angst, Dumbledores Worte könnten dadurch real werden. Harry und Lupin wechselten besorgte Blicke. In diesem Moment tauchte der Schnatz neben Harry auf, er hatte ihn ganz vergessen.

Geistesabwesend schnappte er danach. Madam Pomfrey behandelte immer noch Schüler, und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie heute damit fertig werden würde.

Die Warnung des Schulleiters im Ohr wurde ihm langsam das ganze Ausmaß der Ereignisse dieses Tages bewusst. Dumbledore hatte sicher Recht. Ein greller Blitz zuckte zu Boden.

Wütend schleuderte Harry den Schnatz auf die Erde.

Das Spiel war vorbei. Jetzt wurde es ernst.


	5. Bellatrix Lestrange in Hogwarts?

_Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an meine drei Reviewer laser-jet, pirat und Trovia - hach, es geht aufwärts!_

_Freut mich, dass euch das Kapitel und die Duelle gefallen - apropos Duelle, hier bedank ich mich ganz herzlich bei Trovia für die Sprüche, von denen ich hier gleich einen eingebaut habe! Lass dich knuddeln!_

_Da die Schüler in den Gängen eh nicht zaubern sollten - oder dürfen - hab ich mir gedacht, kann ich sie ruhig ihre Zauberstäbe in den Schlafräumen lassen. Und was das mit den Slytherins ohne Todessereltern angeht, Voldemort ist schon lange zurück, und er sammelt Anhänger. Entweder haben sie sich ihm in meiner Geschichte freiwillig angeschlossen oder er hat sie verhext. Und die Nicht-Slytherins mit Todessereltern, darauf geht dieses Kapitel noch kurz ein. Immer langsam mit den unruhigen Hippogreifen!_

_Nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 05, ich hoffe der Titel hat euch neugierig gemacht, und hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review_ ;D

**

* * *

**

**Bellatrix Lestrange in Hogwarts?**

**

* * *

**

„_Protego!_"

Harry konnte gerade noch Remus Lupin ausweichen, der die große Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinunterstürmte und mit dem Schildzauber ein ‚Expelliarmus' von Bellatrix Lestrange abwehrte, welches sie über die Schulter auf ihn geschossen hatte. Ron, Hermine und Hagrid – mit denen der Junge sich auf dem Weg nach oben unterhalten hatte – mussten ebenfalls zur Seite springen. Moment mal! Bellatrix Lestrange in Hogwarts?

Verdutzt sah Harry zu, wie Lupin und Lestrange sich in der Eingangshalle duellierten.

„_Impedimenta!_" schrie Bellatrix, als Remus den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatte. Dieser lenkte den Fluch jedoch gekonnt ab und antwortete: „_Petrificus Totalus!_", diesmal wehrte Bellatrix ab.

Die beiden hetzten sich die wüstesten Verwünschungen auf den Hals, während sie sich gleichzeitig so schnell bewegten, dass Harry sich fragte, wie sie sich da noch auf die Zaubersprüche konzentrieren konnten. Trotzdem traf regelmäßig ein Schock- oder Stoßzauber den Gegner und warf ihn von den Füßen.

Bellatrix ließ in diesem Moment aus ihrem Zauberstab eine scharfe Peitsche hervorschnellen, die Lupin ins Gesicht schnitt, wofür sich dieser bedankte, indem er mit „_Accio Blumentopf!_" eine große Tonschale auf Lestranges Hinterkopf – der sich zwischen ihm und dem Gegenstand befand – zersplitterte.

Wütend schrie Bellatrix auf und stürmte schnell wie der Blitz auf Lupin zu, den Zauberstab drohend erhoben. Harrys Lehrer deutete mit seinem Stab auf den Fußboden, „_Ratzeputz!_", der Boden war gebohnert und spiegelglatt, und Bellatrix rutschte aus und wurde von ihrem eigenen Schwung aus der Eingangshalle geschleudert. Remus sprang sofort hinterher, froh darüber, den Kampf ins Freie verlagern zu können.

„Was macht _die_ denn in Hogwarts?" fragte Ron besorgt. – „Wüsste ich auch zu gern!" sagte Hermine ratlos. Hagrid blickte verwirrt in die Gegend.

Harry rannte bereits den beiden Duellanten hinterher, ein wütendes Funkeln in den Augen. Mit dieser Hexe hatte er noch eine Rechnung offen, sie sollte dafür büßen, was sie Sirius in der Mysteriumsabteilung angetan hatte!

Lupin und Lestrange hatten bereits den Rand des Hogwarts-Geländes erreicht, immer noch in ihren verbissenen Kampf verstrickt.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie lauthals: „_Lacanum Inflamare!_" Er wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als der Zauber von Lestrange zurückprallte, ohne sie zu berühren, und statt ihrem Arm Harrys Umhang in Brand setzte.

„Halt dich da raus, Harry!" befahl Remus dem Jungen scharf, der verblüfft und verärgert auf der Erde saß und Hermine die Flammen löschen ließ. Sie, Ron und Hagrid hatten inzwischen zu ihm aufgeschlossen.

„_Impedimenta!_" brüllte Bellatrix enthusiastisch, und hätte Remus damit auch beinahe getroffen. Sofort machte sie weiter: „_Expelliarmus!_"

– „_Everbero!_" warf Lupin Bellatrix konzentriert entgegen.

Diese hatte den Schildzauber zum Schutz gegen ihren Entwaffnungsfluch erwartet, überrascht wurde sie vom Stoßzauber getroffen und nach hinten geschleudert.

Als Bellatrix die Grenze zum Gelände der Schule passierte, leuchtete um sie herum kurz ein blau-weißes Blitzen auf. Im gleichen Augenblick wurde Remus der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen, er landete einige Meter vor ihm im Gras.

„Wir sehen uns morgen wieder!" knurrte Bellatrix, drehte sich schnaubend um und verschwand. Nachdem Lupin kurz verschnauft hatte, wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und hob seinen Zauberstab auf. Sogleich wurde er von den Umstehenden mit Fragen bombardiert.

„Was war _das_ denn eben?" – „Wieso hast du mit ihr gekämpft?" – „Was hat die in Hogwarts zu suchen?" – „Was soll das heißen, sie kommt morgen wieder?"

Lupin rang sich ein schiefes Lächeln ab und meinte nur: „Professor Dumbledore wird das sicher beim Abendessen erläutern. Entschuldigt mich." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging hinkend auf das Schloss zu, vermutlich zum Krankenflügel.

Hermine tauschte einen fragenden Blick mit Ron und überlegte verwirrt: „Meint ihr, dieses Blitzen hatte etwas mit dem Schutzschild zu tun, den Professor McGonagall vor einigen Tagen erwähnt hat?" ...

* * *

_... TODESSER AUS ASKABAN ENTKOMMEN _

_Aus bisher unauffindlichen Gründen ist gestern die Flucht erst vor kurzer Zeit inhaftierter Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem aus Askaban geglückt. Auroren haben über vier Monate gebraucht, diese etwa zwanzig Verbrecher einzufangen. Der Zaubereiminister ließ verlauten, dass ihn die Affäre schockieren würde, er hätte mehr von den Wachen erwartet und werde gründlich prüfen lassen, wie es zu diesem Fiasko kommen konnte._

_Ein weiterer Ausschuss werde der Vermutung nachgehen, dass nicht gefangene Todesser geheime Informationen entwendet haben, die der Orden des Phönix gesammelt hat, und diese zum Ausbruch verwendet haben. Dadurch hätte diese illegale Vereinigung wieder einmal dazu beigetragen, die Sicherheit der Menschen zu gefährden. Es werde noch schärfer gegen sie vorgegangen als bisher, versprach Lockhart._

„Na toll, als ob der Orden nicht schon genug am Hals hätte", brummte Hermine und ließ den _Tagespropheten_ sinken, hinter dem sie sich bisher versteckt hatte. Harry und Ron konnten nun auf der Titelseite die Gesichter der geflohenen Todesser erkennen, sie starrten sie mordlüstern an.

„Aber es stimmt zumindest, dass sie für so eine Aktion Hilfe gehabt haben müssen", erwiderte Ron, „Da wir alle drei wissen, dass sie _nicht_ vom Orden kam, stellt sich die Frage, wer war es dann, der ihnen geholfen hat?"

_– _„Gute Frage", mischte sich nun auch Harry seufzend in das Gespräch ein, „Bisher ohne Antwort. Ich kann mir trotz allem nicht denken, dass Todesser einfach so nach Askaban marschieren und ihre Kumpels befreien können. Komisch ist jedoch, dass das Ministerium immer so auf dem Orden herumhackt, sie wollen doch nur helfen, und sind meiner Meinung nach viel besser in der Lage, mit der Situation umzugehen, als sämtliche Ministeriumsangestellte zusammen! Lockhart macht ihnen ihre Arbeit verdammt schwer!"

„Schaut euch mal diese Randnotiz an", riet Hermine den Jungen, sie hatte schon weitergelesen.

_PRÜFUNG LEIDER IMMER NOCH NICHT DURCHFÜHRBAR_

_Wir bitten alle jungen Zauberer, die vor kurzem volljährig wurden, sich noch ein wenig zu gedulden. Da wir – verständlicherweise – gerade sehr beansprucht sind und jede Hand brauchen, können wir leider keinen unserer Mitarbeiter damit beauftragen, die Prüfungen im Apparieren abzunehmen. Es wird also noch eine Weile dauern, bis diese Zauberer apparieren dürfen, wir bitten um Verständnis. Gleichzeitig warnen wir: Wer ohne bestandene Prüfung appariert, wird strafrechtlich verfolgt._

„A-ha", machte Harry sarkastisch, „Zum Verfolgen ist Zeit, zum Prüfen nicht! Steht da vielleicht irgendwo in deiner Zeitung noch eine gute Nachricht?" – „Mal sehen, ich find sicher noch eine ... Hör dir das an:

_SCHLECHTE VERLIERER_

_Aus lauter Frust darüber, bei einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen Schulkollegen den kürzeren gezogen zu haben, hinterließen die Bewohner des Hauses Slytherin von der Zaubererschule Hogwarts nach einem überaus sensationellen Kampf ein Schlachtfeld. Da ihre Methoden des Fairplay nicht funktionierten, übernahmen sie die Strategie des Gegners und beschossen diesen mit Flüchen. Die Lehrer waren der Lage nicht gewachsen und konnten nur zusehen, wie Tausende von Schülern schwer verletzt wurden._

_Die ungerecht behandelten Ex-Slytherins haben sich in einer anderen Schule, Schloss Durmstrang, niedergelassen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dies hier bessern möge. Wünschen wir ihnen viel Glück!_

Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass sie es nicht sein kann, würde ich glatt sagen, das war Rita Kimmkorn", beendete Hermine den Vortrag.

– „Die _fairen_ Slytherins! Darf ich lachen?" rief Ron entrüstet, „Die haben alles falsch erzählt! Und dass die ihnen auch noch Glück wünschen, mir wird schlecht."

– „Unsere Lehrer kommen auch nicht gut weg", Hermine kaute in Gedanken versunken auf ihrer Unterlippe, „Wenn sie hier gewesen wären, dann hätten sie die Rangelei ohne Probleme beendet. Im Bericht werden sie wie Idioten hingestellt. Außerdem beschreiben die Redakteure den ‚Auszug' der Slytherins als eine Art ... Notwehr, dabei waren sie doch die Angreifer. Meine Güte, das Niveau des Tagespropheten sinkt immer tiefer! Wenn sie nachdenken würden, wüssten sie, dass wir nicht einmal tausend Schüler hier haben, die verletzt werden konnten!"

„Wieso sind sie denn gerade nach Durmstrang?" warf Harry auf einmal ein.

– „Wahrscheinlich, weil sie da in den dunklen Künsten unterrichtet werden. Dazu kommt noch, dass Malfoys Mutter dort Leiterin geworden ist, vor allem Draco wird sie die Noten hinterherwerfen."

– „Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder, Hermine?" wollte Ron verblüfft wissen. – „Viktor hat es in einem Brief erwähnt", erklärte ihm Hermine, woraufhin Ron tiefrot anlief und sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte, an die Decke zu gehen.

Harry grinste, als er das bemerkte, und meinte beiläufig: „Nur nicht eifersüchtig werden ..."

In diesem Moment hatte sich die stellvertretende Schulleiterin erhoben und bat um Ruhe. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Dumbledore nicht anwesend war. Seltsam!

„Bevor Sie sich auf den Weg in Ihren Unterricht machen, will ich alle Schüler noch auf etwas wichtiges hinweisen", fing McGonagall ernst an, „Vielleicht ist einigen von Ihnen aufgefallen, dass der Direktor heute nicht am Frühstück teilgenommen hat, und der Grund ist folgender:

Nach dem Abzug der Slytherins und der resultierenden Gefahr eines Angriffs der Todesser auf Hogwarts hat das Lehrerkollegium beschlossen, einen Schutzschild um das Schulgelände zu errichten – im Übrigen haben diverse Schüler, die nicht in Slytherin waren und deren Eltern vermutlich Todesser sind, Hogwarts ebenfalls verlassen.

Jeder – egal ob Schüler oder Besucher – kann nur durch diesen Schild gehen, wenn einer der Lehrer dies gestattet und bei der Passage anwesend ist. Tiere kommen ebenso wenig von selbst hindurch, ausgenommen Eulen. Ihre Post werden Sie also wie gewohnt erhalten.

Professor Dumbledore ist bereits damit beschäftigt, diesen Schild zu errichten, weshalb er für einige Tage nicht gestört werden darf, er muss einige sehr schwierige Zauber durchführen. Die Pflichten des Schulleiters werde für diese Zeit ich übernehmen. Sobald der Schild steht, muss der Professor täglich einige Stunden meditieren, um ihn aufrecht zu halten. Dies wird er vormittags tun, und während dieser Zeit, in der Sie für gewöhnlich sowieso unterrichtet werden, belästigen Sie ihn bitte auch nicht!

Eine zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahme besteht darin, dass die Gemeinschaftsräume nach neun Uhr abends abgeschlossen werden, selbst mit dem Passwort darf dann niemand – auch kein Lehrer – eintreten, Sie sollten also nach dieser Zeit nicht mehr durch das Schloss wandern. Wird dies doch einmal notwendig sein, wenden Sie sich bitte sofort an den nächsten Lehrer, er wird Ihnen in dieser Nacht einen anderen Schlafplatz zur Verfügung stellen. Das ist alles, Sie dürfen gehen." ...

* * *

... „Das ist sehr gut möglich", überlegte Harry, nachdem er sich die Szene noch einmal ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte. 

– „Dann funktioniert der Schild aber nicht ganz richtig!" sagte Hagrid, „Sonst hätt' er doch die Lestrange vom Schlossgelände fern gehalten."

– „Aber Professor Dumbledore hat uns gestern Abend versichert, dass er den Schild errichtet hat und wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen!"

– „Hast recht, Hermine. Da bin ich ja mal auf die Erklärung gespannt!"

* * *

An diesem Tag erhielten sie keine Erläuterung mehr, dafür am nächsten. Nach dem Abendessen erhob sich Dumbledore und verkündete mit besorgter Miene: 

„Ihr wisst mittlerweile sicher alle, dass eine Todesserin, Bellatrix Lestrange, gestern in Hogwarts eingedrungen ist. Leider ist der von mir errichtete Schutzschild nicht in der Lage, sie fernzuhalten, da sie bei dessen Aufbau ein Ritual durchgeführt hat, welches ihr erlaubt, täglich einmal hindurch zu gelangen und eine Person anzugreifen, die sie während des Rituals erwählt hat."

In der Eingangshalle zerbrach etwas mit einem lauten Knall. Harry fiel auf, dass Lupin nicht da war, er kämpfte doch nicht etwa wieder mit Bellatrix Lestrange? Dumbledore musste den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bemerkt haben, er wandte sich ihm zu, nickte knapp und fuhr dann fort:

„Ihr wisst, dass Lord Voldemort es auf Harry Potter und mich abgesehen hat, weil er uns aber persönlich beseitigen möchte, wählte Lestrange eine andere Person, den Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie möchte ihn aus seiner Stellung vertreiben, da die Schüler – ohne entsprechenden Lehrer – nicht lernen, sich zu verteidigen.

Für alle anderen Personen im Schild stellt Lestrange keine Gefahr dar, denn sollte sie eine solche angreifen, wird sie augenblicklich hinausgeworfen.

Anders verhält sich der Fall allerdings, wenn einer von uns Lestrange angreift, der Fluch wird automatisch sofort auf den Betreffenden zurückgeworfen, und Bellatrix darf diese Person nun verfluchen. Haltet euch also von ihr fern!" schärfte Dumbledore den Schülern ein und sah insbesondere Harry eindringlich an,

„Geht nun in eure Gemeinschaftsräume, in einer Stunde werden sie sich absperren."

„Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?" wiederholte Hermine beunruhigt, während sie mit Ron und Harry die Große Halle verließ, „Sie darf täglich einmal herein und mit Professor Lupin kämpfen, bis er sie wieder vor den Schild befördert, dann kann sie erst wieder am nächsten Tag eindringen."

– „Genau", stimmte ihr Ron zu, „Und die anderen Lehrer dürfen Lupin nicht helfen, weil die sonst ihre Flüche zurückerhalten. Mist!"

Harry sagte gar nichts, er hatte Lupin auf der Treppe gesehen, der sich mit Hagrid unterhielt. Er wirkte sehr müde und erschöpft, sein Umhang war hier und da aufgerissen, und sein linker Arm wies eine lange Wunde auf. Im Gesicht waren deutlich Kratzer zu erkennen.

Der Junge nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal – wobei er beinahe durch eine Trickstufe gefallen wäre – und blieb keuchend vor den beiden Lehrern stehen. „Wie geht's dir, Remus?" fragte er besorgt, „Hat dich Bellatrix wieder herausgefordert?"

– „Offen gestanden, ja, das hat sie", gab dieser zur Antwort, „Diesmal war es noch härter als gestern, ich konnte sie mit Mühe und Not gerade so hinauswerfen."

Er begutachtete seinen Arm und stellte ironisch fest: „Madam Pomfrey wird sich sicher freuen, dass ich sie heute schon wieder besuche!"

„Kann man denn gar nichts machen?" überlegte Hermine.

– „Leider nicht", Lupin schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, „Sie hat das Ritual durchgeführt und wir können die Folgen nun nicht mehr ändern. Da bleibt mir nichts übrig, außer durchzuhalten. Ein Gutes hat die Situation trotzdem. Durch Lestranges Angriffe erhalte ich vielleicht mit etwas Glück die Chance, Sirius zu rächen. Aber ich fürchte, das würde der Schulleiter nicht zulassen!"

– „Kann ich mir auch nich vorstellen", pflichtete ihm Hagrid betrübt bei.

Ron verzog das Gesicht: „Diese Hexe muss man doch irgendwie austricksen können!"

Wieder schüttelten Lupin und Hagrid simultan den Kopf, und Hagrid fing an:

„Dumbledore hat gestern Abend den Orden zusammen gerufen, und die haben beratschlagt. Bis auf die Lehrer hier, die im Orden sind, natürlich. Hätt vielleicht misstrauisch gemacht. Müssen sie ja nich auf unsre Fährte führen. Jedenfalls ist ihnen keine Idee gekommen, wie man Bellatrix aussperren kann. Gibt wohl auch keine Möglichkeit. Snape hat vorgeschlagen, Lupin zu entlassen und einen anderen an seine Stelle zu setzen."

– „Das würde aber nichts nützen", fuhr nun Lupin fort, „da Lestrange sich nicht explizit auf _mich_ bezogen hat, sondern auf den Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie kann also jeden angreifen, der – so hat sie das im Ritual definiert – den Schülern Flüche und Gegenflüche beibringt, die sie noch nicht kennen und die gewöhnlich im Kampf verwendet werden."

– „Also hat Dumbledore Snapes Vorschlag abgelehnt. Kommt übrigens bald wieder, nehm ich an, dauert vielleicht noch ne Woche. Jetzt wird's aber langsam Zeit, ihr verpasst sonst den Einschluss", schloss Hagrid.

Harry machte sich griesgrämig mit seinen beiden Freunden auf den Weg zum Turm der Gryffindors. Wenn etwas seine Laune noch weiter in den Keller hätte sinken lassen können nach Lestranges Angriff, dann war es die Nachricht Snape würde bald zurückkehren!

* * *

Die ersten Lichtstrahlen dieses Morgens drangen in die Eingangshalle, als Harry langsam die Treppen hinunter schlenderte. Ron und Hermine waren noch bei den anderen oben im Gemeinschaftsraum, und er hätte eigentlich auf sie warten können, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht sich dazu durchzuringen, Remus' Rat zu befolgen, offener zu sein. 

Es gab Tage, da konnte er es nicht ertragen, Gesellschaft zu haben. Heute war wieder so ein Tag.

Im Traum hatte er den Moment noch einmal erlebt, als er am Ende seines fünften Schuljahres mit Luna Lovegood gesprochen hatte, über die Stimmen hinter dem Schleier. Luna hatte ihn überzeugt, dass er seine Eltern und Sirius eines Tages wiedersehen würde.

Seitdem verstand er seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle nicht mehr, einerseits wollte er noch nicht sterben, aber andererseits wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Tag rasch käme, an dem er sie endlich wieder treffen würde! Vielleicht war dies einer der Gründe, weshalb ihm Trelawneys Vorhersage zwar enorm zusetzte, aber doch nicht so sehr wie er es zuerst befürchtet hatte. Ja, ihm wurde flau im Magen wenn er an ihre Worte dachte, und Angst bekam er auch, jedoch ...

„Der kleine Potty zieht ganz allein durch die Schule?" fragte jemand. Harry stockte, es war diese Stimme, die ihn vor einem Jahr jede Nacht im Alptraum heimgesucht hatte, ihr triumphierender Schrei, als Sirius durch den Bogen fiel ...

„Willst du nicht bei deinen Freunden sein, kleines Baby?" rief Lestrange mit unüberhörbarem Spott, „Ach, ich weiß. Du willst keinen von ihnen umbringen, nicht wahr? Oder sollte ich sagen, keinen _mehr_?"

Harrys Hand glitt unter seinen Umhang.

„Wie hat es sich angefühlt, dass du deinen geliebten Paten durch einen eigenen, fatalen Fehler verloren hast? Ich wette, du hast geflennt wie ein Hund", höhnte Bellatrix, „Ein großer und schwarzer Hund wie Black es war, so ein unnützlicher Drecksköter!"

Harry sah rot, er dachte nicht mehr nach. Er zückte den Zauberstab, den er bereits fest umklammerte, und brüllte, dass es in der ganzen Halle widerhallte: „_Expelliarmus!_"

Es war ihm gleich, ob er hinterher einen Unbewaffneten angreifen würde, er wollte ihr wehtun, er wollte sie zahlen lassen für das, was sie Sirius, der für Harry eine Art Vater-Ersatz gewesen war, angetan hatte, er wollte ...

Als ihm sein eigener Fluch den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss, kam er wieder zur Besinnung, und ihm fiel ein, was Dumbledore vor einigen Tagen gesagt hatte. _Der Fluch wird automatisch sofort auf den Betreffenden zurückgeworfen, und Bellatrix darf diese Person nun verfluchen._

„Dumm gelaufen, was?" grinste Bellatrix boshaft, „Wirklich ein Pech, dass diesmal niemand da ist, der sich für dich opfert! _Crucio!_"

Harry schrie, ohne es wahrzunehmen.

Er konnte an nichts mehr denken, nichts mehr fühlen – nichts, abgesehen von den unvorstellbaren Schmerzen, die er gerade durchlitt, die sich mit nichts vergleichen ließen, was ihn bisher heimgesucht hatte.

Was passierte mit ihm?

Drachen spieen Feuer und verbrannten seine Haut, er brannte lichterloh bei vollem Bewusstsein, von den Zehen bis zum Haaransatz schien er zu zerreißen, und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das ... denn dann wäre es vorbei ... er müsste nicht mehr diese Folter ertragen ... diese Agonie ... Nein! Stop! ... SCHLUSS DAMIT! Bitte nicht, aufhören, bitte! ... BITTE! ...

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere nahm der Schmerz entschieden ab, bevor er endlich verschwand. Bellatrix hatte den Fluch unterbrochen, Harry wollte sie dafür umarmen!

„Du winselst _wirklich _wie ein Straßenköter!" stellte sie fest und hörte sich dabei an, als hätte sie den Anblick von Harrys zuckendem Körper mehr genossen als das köstlichste Festmahl, „Das waren gerade mal fünf Sekunden. Ich bin gespannt, wie du mit einer längeren Kostprobe fertig wirst!"

Harry – weiß wie Porzellan, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und unter den Nachwirkungen des Fluchs zitternd – musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich ihr Zauberstab unheilvoll senkte, „_Crucio!_"

Ein unsanfter Stoß, Harry schlug hart auf und fand sich auf dem Boden wieder.

Neben sich hörte er Schreie, grauenvolle Schreie, er presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, das konnte man nicht mit anhören! Hatte er ebenso geschrieen? Der Junge öffnete die Augen, um nachzusehen, von wem dieses herzzerreißende Wehklagen stammte.

Remus lag auf dem Boden, er war in der Halle erschienen und hatte den Jungen zur Seite gestoßen, und dafür war er selbst vom Fluch getroffen worden. Lupin zuckte unter Schmerzen, die Harry gerade selbst noch durchlebt hatte, die unvorstellbar grausam waren und einen Menschen um den Verstand bringen konnten!

„HÖR AUF DAMIT!", brüllte Harry wie von Sinnen, so etwas durfte niemandem angetan werden! „LASS – IHN – IN – RUHE!"

Bellatrix hob den Zauberstab und nahm den Cruciatus-Fluch von Remus. Bevor dieser sich jedoch erholt hatte, schoss eine rasiermesserscharfe, heiße Peitsche daraus hervor, mit der Bellatrix genussvoll auf ihn einschlug.

Mehrere blutende, tiefe Wunden klafften auf Lupins Rücken, und er hielt sich eine Schulter. Mühsam versuchte er, auf die Beine zu gelangen, konnte sich jedoch nur aufsetzen, er war zu schwer verletzt.

„_Expelliarmus!_" Bellatrix hatte ihn entwaffnet und grinste nun über das ganze Gesicht. „Zeit, sich von der Welt zu verabschieden, _Bestie_. _Avada Kedavr..._"

Bevor Bellatrix den Todesfluch zu Ende bringen konnte, packte sie eine unsichtbare Hand und zog sie aus der Halle. Kurz darauf drang das mysteriöse Knistern des Schildes an Harrys Ohren, sie hatte das Schulgelände verlassen.

Harry und Remus sahen sich ratlos aber zutiefst erleichtert an. Hinter ihnen schritt Dumbledore die Treppen hinab.

„Das ist gerade noch einmal gut gegangen", seufzte Lupin und zog eine Grimasse, sein Rücken musste höllisch schmerzen.

– „Sei dir da nicht so sicher", warnte ihn der Schulleiter,

„Fragst du dich überhaupt nicht, wieso Bellatrix hinausgeworfen worden ist? Ich sah nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, dich zu retten, und deshalb ... tut mir Leid, aber ich musste dich entlassen.

Wenn du nicht mehr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtest, darf sie dich nicht angreifen. ... Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich finde eine andere Anstellung für dich, Remus, und habe da auch schon eine Idee. Vorher solltest du dich jedoch behandeln lassen."

* * *

„Gut, dass Professor Lupin wieder vollständig genesen ist", stellte Hermine eine Woche später erleichtert fest, „Und ich freue mich außerdem, dass er Hogwarts nicht verlassen muss. Professor Dumbledore hatte schon länger geplant, Duellieren als Unterrichtsfach einzuführen, als Ergänzung für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Jetzt hat er auch einen qualifizierten Lehrer dafür; auch wenn Professor Snape behauptet hat, ein guter Lehrer hätte Bellatrix nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Aber das war nicht Professor Lupins Fehler!" 

– „Und außerdem hat Snape nur vier Tage gegen Bellatrix durchgehalten, bevor Dumbledore ihn wegen dem Todesfluch feuern musste", freute sich Ron, „Und Lupin hat ganze sieben Tage durchgehalten! Mann, Snape hat echt geschäumt vor Wut!"

– „Wieso bringt uns Remus eigentlich in Duellieren keine neuen Zaubersprüche bei?" wollte Harry wissen, „Nachdem Bellatrix drei weitere Kandidaten verscheucht hat – zwei davon noch vor dem Schlosstor, den dritten am ersten Tag – haben wir doch keinen Verteidungs-Lehrer mehr, keiner will sich mehr bewerben!"

– „Hast du denn schon Professor Lupins Worte vergessen? ‚Sie kann jeden angreifen, der – so hat sie das im Ritual definiert – den Schülern Flüche und Gegenflüche beibringt, die sie noch nicht kennen und die gewöhnlich im Kampf verwendet werden', deshalb darf Professor Lupin nur auf Zauber zurückgreifen, die wir bereits gelernt haben!"

– „Wie kannst du dir das so genau merken?" fragte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

– „Ist jetzt egal", unterbrach ihn Harry aufgebracht, „Jedenfalls haben wir kein Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mehr! Und das obwohl wir lernen müssten, uns gegen Voldemort (Ron zuckte zusammen) zu verteidigen!"


	6. Halloween

_Wie immer zu Beginn ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an meine drei Reviewer Trovia, laser-jet und Roter Draconis! Freu mich über jedes einzelne Review, das ich bekomme, macht bitte weiter so!_

_Ja, die Mysteriumsabteilung kommt hier vor - allerdings bezweifle ich nicht, dass du das _etwas _anders gemeint hast, was Trovia? _gg

_Weil du zu einem früheren Kapitel geschrieben hast, dir gefällt dass ich die Perspektive beibehalte, in diesem Kapitel werd ich etwa zur Hälfte wechseln. Ich schreib wann immer es möglich ist aus Harrys Sicht, und hier hab ich mir das auch überlegt, aber es ging nicht! Lies das Kapitel, dann stellst du sicherlich fest, warum ..._ gg

_laser-jet: Stimmt, das Ende ist etwas offen, aber das war auch so gedacht - fehlt also nicht der Schluss des Kapitels_ . _Ist doch ein ziemlicher Hammer, dass Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wegfällt, und das fand ich als Schluss ganz gut geeignet!_

_Roter Draconis: Bitte sehr, hier ist mehr ;D_

_Ach ja, der Text des Chorliedes gehört nicht mir, sondern den Filmstudios, darauf wollte ich noch hinweisen!_

_Nun also viel Spaß mit Kapitel 06 - Halloween ist halt immer was los - und hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review - fänd ich allein schon aus dem Grund gut, weil ich nicht weiß, was ihr vom Anfang des Kapitels haltet! _

**

* * *

**

**Halloween**

**

* * *

**

Licht drang durch seine geschlossenen Lider, helles, warmes Licht. Harry öffnete die Augen. Er lag in seinem Bett, aber das war nicht mehr im Schlafsaal. Nirgends war etwas Vertrautes zu erkennen, keiner seiner Freunde, kein Gryffindorturm, kein Hogwarts, ja nicht einmal eine Wiese oder eine Wand, überall nur grelles Leuchten, eine Welt aus warmem Licht, das ihn blendete!

Wo befand er sich?

Neugierig schlug Harry die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, die Matratze ächzte. Es war angenehm warm, wie im Sommer, und der Geruch von frischen Blüten und feuchtem Wald schwängerte die Luft. Barfuß lief er los, glücklich und zufrieden, zuversichtlich alles zu meistern, was sich ihm in den Weg stellen würde. Das Bett war verschwunden. Leise, sanfte Stimmen drangen wie aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr.

... „Kannst du sie vor deinem geistigen Auge sehen?" ...

... „Ich muss runter zu den Dementoren." ...

Dementoren? In dieser hellen, freundlichen Umgebung sollte es Dementoren geben?

... „Die Feder meines Zauberstabs stammt von Fawkes?" ...

... „Doch wie wir alle wissen, fand Du-weißt-schon-wer in dem kleinen Harry Potter einen tödlichen Gegner." ...

... „Die Ratte – schau dir die Ratte an –" ...

Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen, suchte aufmerksam das leuchtende Sonnenlicht um sich herum nach verborgenen Schatten ab. Keine Ratte, nicht ein einziges Tier ließ sich erkennen, außer zwei wunderschönen Schmetterlingen, die auf ihre eigene, unnachahmliche Weise durch die Luft tanzten.

... „Ich erfülle meine Pflicht als Pate." ...

... „Kühnheit angesichts der überraschenden Gefahr ist ein sehr wichtiger Charakterzug von Zauberern ... sehr wichtig." ...

... „Ich habe den Schulleiter immer wieder gewarnt, dass Sie Ihrem alten Freund Black dabei helfen, in die Schule zu kommen, Lupin, und hier ist der Beweis." ...

... „Harry – nimm den Rest deines Schlaftranks. Wir treffen uns alle später." ...

Schlafen? Harry fühlte sich viel zu wach um zu schlafen! Leichtfüßig lief er nach nirgendwo, lauschte den weichen Stimmen, die mit der Zeit langsam lauter wurden.

... „Solche Zeiten bringen bei manchen Menschen das Beste zum Vorschein, bei anderen das Schlimmste." ...

... „Sie wer'n silbern, wenn sie etwa zwei Jahre alt sind, und mit vier Jahren wächst ihnen das Horn. Erst wenn sie ausgewachsen sind, mit etwa sieben, wer'n sie ganz weiß." ...

... „Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht so guter Laune sein, nach dem, was gestern Nacht passiert ist. Wo doch Black schon wieder geflohen ist – aber wisst ihr was?" ... „Schnäbelchen! Er ist entkommen! Er ist frei!" ...

Dieser Satz versetzte Harry einen sanften Stich. Hagrid, er freute sich über Seidenschnabels Flucht vor über drei Jahren. Damals hatte der Halbriese noch keine Ahnung gehabt, mit wem der Hippogreif entkommen war, und es hätte ihm auch sehr große Sorgen bereitet, immerhin galt ... _Sirius_ ...

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf, die glühende, aufmunternde Umgebung half ihm, den betrübenden Gedanken beiseite zu drängen.

... „Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen. Das versprech ich dir." ...

... „Also – du kämpfst mit, Harry." ...

... „Was kommen muss, wird kommen, und wenn es da ist, nehmen wir den Kampf auf." ...

Verwirrt lauschte Harry den Worten, die ihm alle bekannt vorkamen, doch die Aussagen ergaben keinen Sinn! Übersah er etwas wichtiges?

Während er noch überlegte, löste sich seine Umgebung auf und wich kalter Schwärze. Er verlor den Boden unter den nackten Füßen und fiel ins Grenzenlose. Die tiefe Ruhe, die Zufriedenheit, die ihn in der anderen Welt erfüllt hatten, wichen Besorgnis und intuitiver Furcht. Wovor hatte er Angst?

„Und da ist er, unser Schul-Schämpion!" brüllte Lee Jordan plötzlich von irgendwoher, Harry zuckte zusammen und blickte sich um, konnte ihn nicht sehen ...

„Wo schaut er denn hin? Hinter dir, Junge, hinter dir, dreh dich um!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und sofort blieb ihm das Herz stehen. Ein riesiger, schnaubender Hornschwanz saß dort und spie Feuer, noch bedrohlicher als im Trimagischen Turnier. Prompt landete Harry auch in der Arena, in der er vor drei Jahren diesem Ungetüm gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Auf der Tribüne klatschten die Zuschauer mit betäubender Lautstärke.

„Unser Harry wird das Kind schon schaukeln", jubelte Lee übermütig, „Er muss in seiner ersten Aufgabe an diesem Drachen vorbei. Uiui, möchte ich nicht in seiner Haut stecken! Und er vermutlich auch nicht! Was wird er tun, der Junge? Er konzentriert sich, er zückt und hebt seinen Zauberstab ..."

„_Accio Feuerblitz!_" brüllte Harry selbstverständlich über Jordans Kommentare hinweg. Dies hatte schon im Turnier funktioniert, wieso sollte es jetzt nicht klappen? Er wartete und wartete und befürchtete schon, sein Besen würde nicht kommen, da summte es vertraut, und neben Harry erschien ... Moment mal, da war was schief gelaufen! „Seidenschnabel?"

„Schul-Schämpion schaut schön dämlich aus der Wäsche!" erklärte Lee begeistert der tosenden Menge,

„Aber was soll er machen? Sein Feuerblitz nimmt wohl Urlaub, also besteigt er Seidenschnabel und fliegt an dem Drachen vorbei auf das goldene Ei zu, das dort im Nest liegt. Oops, beinahe hätte das _kleine_,_ süße_ Hornschwänzelchen – nicht wahr, Hagrid? – ihm die zerstrubbelten Haare verkohlt! ...

Und da, nur noch wenige Meter, dann hat er das Ei in den Händen, und ... Ja, was soll das denn? Das Ei hat Flügel bekommen und flattert davon, Harry hinterher, in rot-goldener Unterwäsche jagt Potter den Schnatz.

Und da greifen auch schon die Gegner an, gruselig-eiskalte Dementoren. Dementoren? Hilfe, was machen die hier? ... Was sie machen? Sie bilden eine Schlange und jagen auf ihren Besen auf Harry zu, der erste schlägt einen Klatscher nach ihm, _und_... Er trifft nicht, er hat daneben geschossen, und Potter _wehrt sich nun_ ..."

„_Expecto Patronum!_" warf Harry den Dementoren entgegen, sofort glühte es silbern an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Der Junge wusste, wie man Dementoren bekämpfte, und war dennoch furchtsam. Aber nicht wegen den Dementoren. Wovor hatte er Angst?

Lee kommentierte eifrig die Ereignisse:

„Ein Hirsch erscheint ... Augenblick, das ist kein Hirsch, das ist eine Eule! Mimas vertreibt die Dementoren, einer explodiert regelrecht von innen heraus, liebe Zuschauer, das ist unglaublich! Das wäre glatt den Eintritt wert – wenn denn Eintritt verlangt worden wäre ...

Da, Merlins Eule schnappt nach dem Schnatz! Sie hat ihn gefangen ... was denn? Sie hat ihn HERUNTERGESCHLUCKT? Jetzt jagt Potter die Eule, wenn er sie gefangen hat ist das Spiel zu Ende.

Potter jagt Mimas, er ist ihm auf den Fersen, er streckt die Hand aus ...

Ach du Schreck, dieser Traum wird immer verrückter, Mimas und Harry sind nun im wunderbaren, heißgeliebten Hogwarts! Mimas verwandelt sich in Trelawney, der Dumbledore endlich mal eine Gehaltserhöhung für drei wahre Vorhersagen machen sollte, die dritte wird von der Lady gerade mit lauter, hysterisch lachender Stimme verkündet, passend zu den tiefgrauen, düsteren Gewitterwolken, die die Schwärze verdecken ..."

– „_Der Eine Kampf, der das Schicksal besiegeln soll, rückt näher ... ausgefochten zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem Einen, den er sich ebenbürtig zeichnete ... in einer Schlacht in der sich Licht und Dunkel gegenüberstehen ... wird Er entscheiden über die Herrschaft von Licht oder Dunkel ... der Eine, mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird Diesem die Stirn bieten ... und dem Dunklen Lord wird keine Möglichkeit bleiben außer den Fluch des Todes gegen Diesen seinen Widersacher einzusetzen ..._

_... und Er, der für das Licht kämpft, wird nicht fähig sein auszuweichen oder etwas vor Sich zu stellen zum Schutz gegen den Fluch des Todes ... und der triumphierende Schrei des Dunklen Lords wird erschallen ... Der Eine Kampf, der das Schicksal besiegeln soll, rückt näher_ ..."

– „ ... Ja ist das denn zu fassen, armer Harry! Er kann einem echt leid tun! Und nicht nur weil er ein Gryffindor ist, nein, da hätte man vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht auch mal mit einem der Slytherins Mitleid! _Vielleicht _wohlgemerkt! ...

Unser Sucher hat Hogwarts erreicht, er springt von Seidenschnabel und rennt zielsicher auf die Große Halle zu, die Tür ist mit einem riesigen X gekennzeichnet. Potters Furcht nimmt zu, und er weiß immer noch nicht, woher sie stammt. Wovor hat er Angst?

Harry wirft sich gegen die Tür, die beiden Flügel des Tores springen auf, sie krachen laut gegen die Wand ... Harry stürzt in den Raum, er befindet sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung, zwei schwarz-gekleidete Figuren duellieren sich ... gewaltiges Entsetzen steht Harry ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er erkennt, wen er vor sich hat ..."

– „_Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!_"

– „Sein Pate Sirius Black lacht Bellatrix aus, da ... er wird getroffen, seine Augen weiten sich, Überraschung und Angst sind deutlich in ihnen zu erkennen ... es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit, aber letztendlich stürzt er in einem anmutigen Bogen rückwärts durch diesen Schleier ... Harry muss entgeistert zusehen, wie sein Pate darin verschwindet, der Schleier flattert ... Harry will es verhindern, will Black zurückholen, aber Lupin hält ihn auf ..."

– „_Du kannst nichts mehr tun, Harry ... nichts ... er ist fort._"

– „Harry kann es kaum glauben, will es auch nicht glauben, ... Er, der für das Licht kämpft, schreit aus voller Kehle nach seinem Paten, Er will ihn zurückhaben ...

Er gibt sich selbst die Schuld für das, was passiert ist, Er hat Angst, dass alles umsonst war, alle Opfer die für Ihn gebracht wurden, denn Er wird Du-weißt-schon-wem die Stirn bieten ... _und Er, der für das Licht kämpft, wird nicht fähig sein auszuweichen oder etwas vor Sich zu stellen zum Schutz gegen den Fluch des Todes ... und der triumphierende Schrei des Dunklen Lords wird erschallen._"

* * *

„NEII-IIIN! _Sirius_!" 

Mit einem entsetzten Schrei schreckte Harry aus dem Schlaf, das Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals.

Noch immer hatte er vor Augen, wie sein Pate verschwand, fühlte das gleiche Elend wie im Moment, als ihn Lupin zurückgehalten hatte, wollte Sirius befreien, konnte es aber nicht. Grenzenlose Verzweiflung flackerte in ihm auf, eben jene Gefühle, die er in der Zeit danach erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, platzten aus ihrem Versteck tief in seiner Seele und drangen wieder zur Oberfläche.

Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, wo er war und dass er nur geträumt hatte, so _real _erschien ihm der grauenhafte Traum. Am Anfang war er noch wunderschön, hatte ihn regelrecht berauscht, doch dann ...

Schnaufend warf Harry die Bettdecke zurück und schwang seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes.

Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr von Sirius geträumt. Tief in seinem Innern hatte er diese Erinnerung vergraben, in der Hoffnung, sie würde nie wieder zum Vorschein kommen, weil er genau wusste, dass er damit nicht klar kommen würde. Er konnte die Ereignisse dieser Nacht nicht akzeptieren, und es war leichter, alles zu verdrängen, als sich damit auseinander zu setzen. Nur so hatte er weitermachen können. Nur so hatte er verhindert, von jener Erinnerung innerlich zerfressen zu werden!

Nachdem er sich über die brennenden Augen gewischt hatte, stand Harry schweißgebadet auf und trat ans Fenster. Dort nahm er sich ein Glas Wasser, schaffte es aber nicht, es leer zu trinken, obwohl sein Hals so trocken war, als hätte er die letzten Tage an einem Ort verbracht, den Onkel Vernon einmal als Sauna bezeichnet hatte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer noch um diesen Alptraum.

Er hatte die Stimme seines Paten gehört, hatte Sirius _gesehen_, als er stürzte und verschwand; er war nur ins Ministerium gekommen, weil er Harry retten wollte. Das war gelungen, aber Harry fand, dass der Preis zu hoch war. So wie jenes Opfer, das James und Lily Potter damals für ihn gebracht hatten. Alles für ihn! Verdammt, wieso kostete er allen Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, das Leben!

Aber am schlechtesten fühlte Harry sich beim Gedanken daran, dass diese Opfer völlig umsonst gewesen waren, das hatte Trelawney laut und unmissverständlich verkündet. Wenn er doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen und alles verhindern könnte!

_Trelawneys Prophezeiung ... Verfluchter Mist!_

„Schlecht geträumt?" riss ihn Rons anteilnehmende Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, „Von Sirius?"

Harry nickte knapp, ihm steckte immer noch ein Kloß im Hals, und er wollte nicht darüber reden. Nicht einmal mit seinem besten Freund.

Auch Ron hatte bereits sein Leben für Harry riskiert, in ihrem ersten Schuljahr, und zusammen mit Hermine noch einmal im dritten. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es wieder tun würde, und dieses Mal vielleicht dabei sein Leben lassen musste. Hermine und Lupin würden ihn auch um jeden Preis beschützen, Remus ... Schande, Remus hatte sich vor kurzem in den _Cruciatus_-_Fluch_ geworfen, damit er Harry nicht traf!

Aber der Junge wollte nicht, dass noch mehr Menschen seinetwegen in Gefahr gerieten. Er würde alles tun, um dies zu verhindern. Alles! Und er wusste, wie er es verhindern konnte, es gab nur eine einzige Möglichkeit ...

„Was war denn los?" fragte Ron, diesmal drängender, Harry wollte jedoch immer noch nicht antworten.

Mit einem neuen Ziel vor Augen stellte er sein Glas ab, warf sich seinen Umhang über, kramte in einer Schublade und verließ den Schlafsaal, ohne sich noch einmal Ron zuzuwenden. Er wusste, dass dieser noch einige Minuten in seinem Bett sitzen und ihm resigniert nachschauen würde.

* * *

Beim Frühstück erzählte Ron Hermine von dem Vorfall, Harry hatte er seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. 

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wo er stecken könnte?" schloss er seinen Bericht besorgt ab.

– „Einige Plätze gibt es, wir sehen uns nach dem Essen um", flüsterte sie zurück, damit die Lehrer nichts mitbekamen,

„Wenn wir jetzt aufstehen, fällt das zu sehr auf, und wenn Snape herausfindet, dass Harry sich in dieser Situation allein im Schloss herumschleicht – du weißt ja, Bellatrix, und Harry lässt sich von ihr doch _so _leicht provozieren ... Jedenfalls bekäme er gewaltigen Ärger. Wir müssen ihn alleine suchen. Oder ... vielleicht hilft uns Professor Lupin! Wieso sitzt er eigentlich nicht am Lehrertisch?" – „Weil er letzte Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte gehaust hat. War doch Vollmond." – „Na, dann wird er uns bedauerlicherweise wohl auch nicht helfen können!"

Sichtlich beunruhigt angesichts der Neuigkeiten griff das Mädchen nach ihrem _Tagespropheten_, den eine Eule in diesem Moment vor ihr ablegte.

Wie immer waren die meisten der guten Nachrichten von Bellatrix Lestrange entfernt worden, sie fing alle Eulen ab und ließ nur die weiterfliegen, die schlechte Mitteilungen enthielten. Von Zeit zu Zeit übersah sie zum Glück etwas, aber man musste zugeben, dass es in Anbetracht des Krieges sowieso nicht viel für sie zu streichen gab.

Regelmäßig fand man Berichte von Folter und Überfällen, wobei allerdings die Anzahl der Todesopfer geradezu bemerkenswert gering war – was eigentlich nicht groß überraschen sollte, immerhin hatte Voldemort unmissverständlich erklärt, dass seine ersten Ziele Dumbledore und Harry waren – _wo in aller Welt steckt Harry bloß!_ –, weshalb er sich nicht oft zum Mord hinreißen ließ, und seine Todesser waren natürlich nicht so verrückt, seine Anweisungen zu missachten!

Nach Möglichkeit sollten sie _nur _foltern und verstümmeln und Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, die Opfer aber, wenn es ging, am Leben lassen – um sie zu einer späteren Gelegenheit erneut zu quälen. Wer einmal auf der Liste eines Todessers stand, so hieß es, bevorzugte meist den Tod!

In unregelmäßigen Abständen jedoch hielt Voldemort es dennoch für sinnvoll, der Öffentlichkeit die eine oder andere entstellte Leiche zu präsentieren – ihre Angst davor, grauenvoll ermordet zu werden, sollten sie nicht verlieren!

Hermine las eine Weile im _Tagespropheten_, mit den Gedanken jedoch offensichtlich bei Rons Bericht – wo war Harry! – bis ihr Blick auf einen kleinen Artikel am Rand der Zeitung fiel.

_MISSLUNGENER ÜBERFALL_

_Aus unerklärlichen Gründen ist ein Überfall auf Muggel misslungen. Vierzehn Todesser griffen sie auf offener Straße am helllichten Tag an, permanente Verletzungen oder gar Opfer gab es glücklicherweise keine. Als die Auroren eintrafen, um die Situation zu retten und die Muggel vor weiterer Folter zu schützen, waren die Übeltäter bereits entwaffnet und gefesselt, die Erinnerungen der Muggel gelöscht und alles wieder bereinigt – alle ausnahmslos bei bester Gesundheit, einer hielt eine Feder, offensichtlich sein Talisman. Die Gesetzeshüter konnten sich nur wundern, eine Erklärung fanden sie nicht._

„Sieh dir das mal an", raunte Hermine Ron zu und zeigte ihm den Artikel.

Dieser las und hob anschließend verblüfft die Augenbrauen. „Ich werd nicht mehr!", entfuhr es ihm aufgeregt, es fiel ihm sehr schwer, leise zu bleiben,

„_Vierzehn _Todesser? Das war bestimmt nicht nur eine Person! Eine Person wird nicht mit vierzehn Todessern fertig! ... Aber warum haben sie sich nicht den Auroren gezeigt?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, „Ist das vielleicht eine Art zweiter Orden des Phönix? Ginny sagt, dass Fred sagt, dass Bill sagt, dass der Orden seit einigen Tagen keinen Kampf mit Todessern hatte."

– „Keine Ahnung", kommentierte Hermine schulterzuckend, im Moment war ihr das relativ gleichgültig, denn soeben hatte sie bemerkt, dass die Schüler aus der Großen Halle strömten, „Suchen wir Harry!"

* * *

Enttäuscht stapfte Ron Stunden später in den Gryffindor-Turm. „Keine Spur von Harry!" schimpfte er verärgert, „Weder im Raum der Wünsche, noch vor der Peitschenden Weide oder in den Umkleideräumen der Quidditchmannschaften." 

– „Ich hab in den Klassenzimmern nachgesehen, in den Geheimgängen und auf dem Westturm", gab Hermine nachdenklich zurück, „Wo steckt er bloß?"

Kaum hatte sie diese Frage beendet, machte sie auch schon auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte in den Jungenschlafsaal. Ron hörte Neville schreien – „Was soll das Hermine, ich zieh mich gerade um!" – und stürmte hinterher. Hermine kam ihm bereits auf den Stufen entgegen, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sagte ‚Hab ich's doch gewusst!'

„Raus mit der Sprache!" forderte Ron sie auch sogleich auf.

– „Ich hab mir gedacht, es ist verrückt, er kann sich doch nicht einfach in Luft auflösen", begann sie bekümmert,

„Und dann hab ich nachgesehen, ob sein Tarnumhang weg ist, und ich hatte recht. Da können wir ihn suchen, bis wir tot umfallen – mit dem Umhang kann er sich _überall _verstecken! Leider wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu warten, bis Professor Lupin wieder er selbst ist. Er muss auf der Karte des Rumtreibers nach Harry suchen."

– „Ich dachte, die hätte Harry?" Perplex runzelte Ron die Stirn und sah das Mädchen fragend an.

– „Nicht mehr. Als Bellatrix Lestrange Professor Lupin täglich angegriffen hat, gab Harry sie ihm, damit er nicht überrascht werden konnte."

Ron musste sich angesichts dieser neuen Erkenntnis geschlagen geben und ließ sich seufzend in einen Sessel sinken, Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ihm wird doch nichts passiert sein, oder?" fragte sie besorgt und griff unbewusst nach Rons Hand.

– „Glaub ich ... ich nicht", überlegte Ron stotternd und wurde rot, _darauf _war er nicht vorbereitet, ganz und gar nicht! Fieberhaft überlegte er, was er erwidern sollte, „Er hat ... seinen Zauberstab dabei und er wird ... wird ... wird vom ... vom Schutzschild beschützt. Und da kann er ... ohne Lehrer nicht raus. Ich vermute, er will nur Dampf ablassen, das ist alles. Und Bellatrix ... findet ihn sicher nicht ... Tarnumhang ... deshalb kann sie ihn ... nicht provozieren ..."

– „Ich hoffe, du hast recht!" Hermine ließ ihren Kopf auf Ron sinken und atmete tief ein. Das war's, Ron wurde endgültig purpurrot im Gesicht und brachte kein Wort mehr heraus.

Schweigend saßen sie im Sessel, rührten sich keinen Zentimeter und lauschten dem Knistern des Feuers im Kamin, ließen ihre Gedanken treiben.

„Suchen wir Lupin?" hörte Ron sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit sagen, er wusste nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Ihm gefiel das nervöse Kribbeln im Bauch, weil Hermines Kopf an seiner Schulter lehnte, aber es machte ihm auch Angst. Lieber die Flucht ergreifen!

Überrascht schaute Hermine auf, Ron hatte sie aufgeschreckt und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie seine Worte verstanden hatte. „Ich denke, er müsste sich mittlerweile wieder zurück verwandelt haben", sagte sie leise und verwirrt, erhob sich und zog auch Ron auf die Beine.

* * *

Die Sonne schien hell, als sie ins Freie traten, Hermine mit Krummbein im Arm. 

Kein Wölkchen ließ sich am Himmel blicken, ganz anders, als letztes Jahr an Halloween. Hermine konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie der Wind den Regen gegen die Fenster des Schlosses gepeitscht hatte.

Ron und sie gingen schweigend auf die Peitschende Weide zu, aber was, wenn sie dort waren? Sollten sie den Geheimgang betreten und eventuell bald einem Werwolf gegenüberstehen, wenn Lupin doch noch nicht wieder er selbst war? Oder war es besser zu warten, bis der Professor dort heraus käme? Das konnte sie allerdings wertvolle Zeit kosten!

Eine sich nähernde Gestalt nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab.

Professor Lupin kam den beiden bereits über das Schlossgelände entgegen und lächelte zur Begrüßung. Er sah mitgenommen aus, wie immer nach seinen Verwandlungen. Die Sonne schien ihm in den Rücken und tauchte den Werwolf in ihre warmen Strahlen, sodass die Schüler zuerst nicht das eindrucksvolle Tier erkannten, welches ihn begleitete.

Über Lupins Kopf flatterte eine große, grau-silberne Eule mit einem weißen, dunkel umrandeten Gesicht. Das musste eine Weißgesichtseule sein, wie Professor Dumbledore sie in seiner Geschichte über Merlin geschildert hatte. Mimas selbst konnte es wohl nicht sein, denn eigentlich hätte Merlins Eule doch schon vor langer Zeit sterben müssen?

Aber Hermine erinnerte sich wortwörtlich an die Buchstelle, als sie – wissbegierig wie sie nun einmal war – in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen hatte: ‚Weißgesichtseulen sind sehr stolze und misstrauische Tiere – schenken sie einem jedoch ihr Vertrauen, gibt es kaum einen treueren Begleiter. Keinem Zauberer ist es bisher geglückt, eine solche als Gefährten zu gewinnen, ausgenommen den berühmten und weisen Zauberer Merlin, dessen Eule Mimas der genannten Gattung entsprang.'

„Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte Lupin freundlich, mit einer Anspielung auf den sorgenvollen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern, bevor Mimas sie in seinen Bann gezogen hatte.

Hermine hörte ihn kaum, sie konnte nur schwer den Blick von dem beeindruckenden Vogel wenden, der sich eben in diesem Moment auf Lupins gebeugtem Arm niederließ. Er strahlte eine Selbstsicherheit und Zuversicht aus, die ihr vage bekannt vorkam, andererseits wiederum total fremd schien. Sein Gefieder glitzerte im Licht der sinkenden Sonne, verlieh dem vornehmen Tier eine nahezu märchenhafte Aura.

Auch Ron war von dem exotischen Vogel fasziniert, und Hermine konnte das voll und ganz verstehen. Krummbein schnurrte erfreut und versuchte immer wieder, mit der Pfote seinen Schnabel zu berühren.

„Diese Eule ist heute Nacht zu mir in die Heulende Hütte gekommen und leistete mir Gesellschaft", erklärte Lupin den beiden lächelnd, er musste ihrem Blick gefolgt sein, „Irgendwie war es ... angenehm und ... vertraut, wieder ... nicht allein zu sein während der Verwandlung." Sacht schüttelte der Lehrer den Kopf, schien sich wieder aufs Hier und Heute zu besinnen.

„Sie bringt einen Brief für den Schulleiter, und ich hab ihr geholfen, an Bellatrix vorbeizukommen. Nun, was kann ich für euch tun?"

Endlich gelang es Hermine, die Augen von dem wunderschönen Vogel zu wenden, und es sprudelte aus ihr heraus: „Harry ist verschwunden! Und sein Tarnumhang. Wenn wir ihn finden wollen, müssen wir die Karte des Rumtreibers ..."

– „Harry ist weg?" fiel ihr Lupin entsetzt ins Wort, Mimas schuhute aufgeregt und schnappte mit dem Schnabel nach Remus' Ohrläppchen. Der Lehrer ignorierte es einfach, „Warum habt ihr das nicht schon früher gesagt? Was ist passiert?"

– „Er hatte einen Alptraum", erklärte Ron, der sich ganz offensichtlich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte, „Dann ist er aufgewacht und hat geschrieen, pitschnass war er vom Schwitzen. Er ist ans Fenster, ich hab gefragt, was los ist, dann ist er hinaus und seitdem haben wir ihn aus den Augen verloren."

– „Worum ging es in dem Traum, hat er etwas erwähnt?" hakte Remus alarmiert nach.

– „Hat er nicht. Aber er hat nach Sirius geschrieen, er hat wohl von ihm geträumt", versuchte Ron sich möglichst detailliert zu erinnern. Resigniert schlug Lupin beide Hände vors Gesicht, sodass die Eule den Halt verlor und wieder in die Luft stieg.

„Kommt mit", wies er Ron und Hermine dann drängend an und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg in sein Büro. Als die beiden eintraten, hatte er die Karte des Rumtreibers bereits geöffnet, seine Augen suchten angestrengt jeden Quadratzentimeter des abgenutzten Pergaments ab.

„Hier ist er nicht drauf!" stellte Lupin kurze Zeit später beunruhigt fest, während die Eule aufgeregt um seinen Kopf herumflog, „Ich vermute, er hat das Schlossgelände verlassen!"

– „Ist er denn wahnsinnig?" entfuhr es Ron entsetzt, Hermine hatte es die Sprache verschlagen vor Schreck.

„Mimas!" rief Lupin die Eule streng zu sich, ohne auf die Äußerung einzugehen. Sie ließ sich auch sofort auf seiner Schulter nieder, während Remus sich bereits auf den Schreibtischstuhl setzte und ein Blatt Pergament aus der Schublade kramte. Hastig kritzelte er ein paar Sätze darauf und versiegelte den Brief anschließend.

„Bring den bitte schnell zu Alastor Moody", forderte er den Vogel dann eindringlich auf, „Sei aber vorsichtig, dass er nicht in falsche Hände gerät!"

– „Woher soll Mimas denn wissen, wo er Mad-Eye findet?" warf Ron verwirrt ein.

– „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen", erwiderte Lupin, „Harrys Eulen haben Sirius auch immer erreicht, obwohl das Hauptquartier vom Fidelius-Zauber verborgen war. Mimas wird ihn finden! Und wir drei alarmieren Dumbledore!"

– „Werden sie Harry nicht rauswerfen, wenn sie erfahren, dass er weggelaufen ist?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

– „Nicht, solange Voldemort (Ron erschauerte) dort draußen ist und es auf ihn abgesehen hat", widersprach Lupin bestimmt und ging mit der Eule vor das Schloss.

Die Sonne versank beinahe schon hinter dem Horizont, und es würde sehr schnell dunkel werden. Im Osten zeigten sich schon einzelne Sterne. Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren!

„Beeil dich!" wies Lupin die Eule an.

Sie stieß sich kraftvoll von seinem Arm ab und flog dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen, der den halben Himmel in leuchtendes Rot tauchte. Würde Hermine sich nicht solche Sorgen um Harry machen, hätte sie den Anblick sicherlich sehr romantisch gefunden, ein so schönes Abendrot sah man nicht alle Tage!

* * *

Das Halloween-Fest war bereits in vollem Gange, als Lupin, Hermine und Ron die Große Halle betraten. Sie hatten Dumbledore in seinem Büro sprechen wollen, ihn dort aber leider nicht mehr getroffen. 

Ausgehöhlte Kürbisse hingen tief von der dunklen Decke herab, die Erstklässler hatten gruselige Gesichter in sie geschnitzt. Fies grinsten sie die Hexen und Zauberer an, die einzige Lichtquelle in der Halle stammte von den Kerzen in ihrem Innern. Die unheimliche Atmosphäre, die sie verbreiteten, war perfekt auf Halloween zugeschnitten, ließ einem sanfte Schauer über den Rücken fahren, wenn man sie zu genau und zu lange anschaute.

Niemandem schien das Fehlen der drei bisher aufgefallen zu sein, alle lauschten gebannt dem Chor, der sich vor dem Lehrertisch aufgestellt hatte.

„... _Schlangenschwanz, springt im Kessel wie im Tanz_ ...", hallte es in der Halle wieder, und Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut. Harrys Verschwinden war ohnehin sehr besorgniserregend, und das Lied unterstrich dies noch, verlieh der Situation einen bedrohlichen Hintergrund.

„... _Drachenblut und Wolfsgebiss, Hexen lieben Finsternis _..."

Lupin bedeutete den beiden, an der Tür zu warten und eilte so leise wie möglich an der Wand entlang zum Schulleiter, der inmitten des Lehrerkollegiums Platz genommen hatte.

„... _Schlimmer ... schlimmer, ... noch ... als immer, ... Kessel glühn ... im Feuerschimmer ._.."

Hermine konnte beobachten, wie er mit Professor Dumbledore tuschelte, sie schauten kurz zu ihr und Ron, dann flüsterte der Direktor seiner Stellvertreterin etwas ins Ohr. McGonagall zuckte mit entsetzter Miene zurück, nickte aber sofort und wisperte nun ihrerseits ihrer Nachbarin etwas zu.

„... _Schlimmer schlimmer, noch als immer, Kessel glühn im Feuerschimmer_ ..."

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten auf diese Weise alle Lehrer erfahren, was sich ereignet hatte. Dumbledore, Flitwick, Snape, Vektor und Hagrid hatten sich erhoben und kehrten mit Lupin zu Ron und Hermine zurück.

„... _Schlimmer schlimmer, noch als immer, Kessel glühn im Feuerschimmer_ ..."

Eilends verließen sie die Große Halle.

„... _Ganz gemein ist, was da kommt!_ ..."

Die Türen der Großen Halle schlossen sich, bevor Hermine den Rest des Liedes hören konnte. Dafür dankbar und benommen wandte sie sich den Lehrern zu, die eine heftige Diskussion begonnen hatten.

„Kommen Sie, Professor", schimpfte Snape und wandte sich an Dumbledore, „Das wundert Sie doch nicht etwa? Potter hat mehrmals bewiesen, wie wenig er sich um Regeln schert! Potter muss immer aus der Reihe tanzen, er hält sich wie es scheint für etwas besonderes! Potter, dieser arrogante ..."

– „Das reicht, Severus!" unterbrach Lupin den Zaubertranklehrer forsch, „Hat das nicht Zeit, bis Harry wieder hier ist? Das sollte im Moment am wichtigsten sein!"

– „Nehmen Sie ihn nur auch noch in Schutz, Lupin", brummte Snape aggressiv, „Bei Ihnen kann er sowieso machen, was er will! Hat er auch nur _ein_ scharfes Wort von Ihnen zu hören bekommen, als er Lestrange angegriffen und Sie dadurch dem Cruciatus-Fluch ausgeliefert hat? Nein!"

– „Er hat die Beherrschung verloren!" gab Lupin schroff zurück, „Er hätte sich nicht provozieren lassen sollen, aber nachdem, was Bellatrix gesagt hat, kann ich das verstehen! Außerdem, Severus, tun Sie bitte nicht so, als hätte Sie meine Entlassung gestört!"

– „Ich darf doch sehr bitten!" unterbrach Dumbledore den Streit, „Erörtert das zu einer späteren Gelegenheit!" Dann wandte er sich freundlich an Hermine und Ron, „Ihr beide solltet zum Festessen oder in euren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen ..."

– „Wir wollen helfen, Harry zu finden!" warf Ron außer sich ein, er ließ – was nur wenige wagten und einen deutlichen Hinweis auf seinen Gemütszustand lieferte – den Direktor nicht einmal ausreden. Lupin und Hagrid widersprachen ihm auf der Stelle scharf, Hagrid drohte ihm sogar mit einer Zusatzstunde Flubberwurm-sitting, wenn sie nicht sofort in die Halle _flohen_.

Dumbledore sah die beiden ernst über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Es genügt, wenn wir uns um _einen_ von euch sorgen müssen", sagte er dann sanft, „Bleibt bitte hier!"

Mit diesen Worten schob er sie in die Halle und schloss die große Tür hinter ihnen.

„Das ist nicht fair", zeterte Ron, „Wir müssen bleiben und uns verrückt machen und können nicht helfen!" – „Wer sagt _das_ denn?"

* * *

„Das war echt genial!" lobte Ron Hermine eine Stunde später, „Drauf zu kommen, dass der Geheimgang der buckligen Hexe aus dem Schutzschild rausführt!" 

– „Ich hab mir nur überlegt, wie Harry ihn wohl umgangen haben könnte", erwiderte das Mädchen verlegen.

Sie und Ron hatten sich zusammen mit Ginny, Neville und Luna auf die Suche nach Harry gemacht. Mittlerweile war es stockfinster, man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Sie durften jedoch kein Licht machen, sonst liefen sie Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden.

„Seid leise!" zischte Neville in diesem Moment und erstarrte, „Ich denke, ich hab was gehört!"

Angespannt hielten sie die Luft an und warteten eine halbe Ewigkeit. Im Hintergrund schuhute eine Eule, irgendwo plätscherte ein Bach leise vor sich hin. Regelmäßig raschelte es irgendwo im Gebüsch, und gelegentlich kam das Heulen eines Tieres hinzu, das sie lieber nicht kennen lernen wollte! Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Hagrid – nicht nur Hagrid, eigentlich _jeder_ Lehrer – hatte sie eindringlich davor gewarnt, _tagsüber _in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Was war dann erst nachts?

„Hab mich wohl geirrt", atmete Neville dann erleichtert auf, „Dachte, hier wäre noch jemand außer uns." – „Musst du uns so erschrecken?" fuhr Ginny ihn leise an, „Ich hab beinahe einen Anfall bekommen! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was für Gestalten hier nachts herumschleichen!"

KNACKS!

Hinter ihnen war jemand auf einen Ast getreten! Die Schüler fuhren herum, ihnen stockte der Atem. Entgeistert mussten sie mit ansehen, wie ein großer, schwarzer, bedrohlicher Schatten in rasendem Tempo aus dem Gebüsch auf sie zusprang!


	7. Mimas

_Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an meine drei Reviewer laser-jet, Trovia und Ela3! Freut mich, dass es euch gefallen hat - und hoffentlich gefällt euch auch dieses Kapitel!_

_laser-jet: Musst nur das Kapitel lesen ;D_

_Trovia: Wow, da hast du _wirklich _mitgedacht, was? _gg  
_Zu meiner Verteidigung: Natürlich weiß Remus von der Magie der Eulen, und er weiß auch dass Ron - als Zauberer - das weiß. Deshalb fasst er Rons Frage auch gleich auf, wie sie gemeint war, nämlich wie Mimas Moody im versteckten Hauptquartier (Fidelius-Zauber) finden soll ...  
__Moodys Auftritt kommt (noch) nicht, dafür aber die Antwort auf die Frage, woher Remus weiß, dass Mimas so heißt._

_Ela3: Ron und Hermine mag ich auch _gg

_Nun aber viel Spaß beim lesen des 07. Kapitels!_

* * *

**Mimas**

* * *

Hermine krallte sich an Ron, unfähig sich zu rühren oder auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als ein großer, bedrohlicher Unbekannter mit erhobenem Zauberstab in der Dunkelheit auf sie zusprang. Auch Ginny, Luna und Neville waren starr vor Schreck. Was sollten sie bloß tun? 

Weit und breit war niemand in der Nähe, der ihnen helfen konnte, schreien hatte also keinen Sinn. Sollten sie laufen? Oder sich verstecken? Aber dafür war er schon zu nahe!

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft hin und her, ihre Gedanken rasten, kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. Der Fremde war nur noch einige wenige Meter entfernt, und er näherte sich viel zu schnell!

‚_Vielleicht hätten wir doch auf Professor Dumbledore hören und im Schloss bleiben sollen!' _dachte sich das Mädchen verzweifelt, als der schwarzhaarige Mann sie erreichte ...

„Hab ich dich, Potter!" zischte Snape triumphierend, kaum dass er vor Ron, Hermine und den anderen schlitternd zum Stehen kam, er machte ein Gesicht als wolle er jede Sekunde dieses Moments auskosten.

Als er jedoch seinen Irrtum erkannte, hielt der Lehrer verdutzt inne – sein Gesichtsausdruck hierbei war Galleonen wert! –, konnte aber nicht einmal mehr den Mund aufmachen um lauthals loszuschimpfen, bevor zwei weitere Personen durch das Unterholz heranstürmten und ihn ohne zu zögern verfluchten.

„_Stupor!_", riefen die beiden wie aus einem Mund. Rote, in der Dunkelheit grell leuchtende Blitze zuckten dem verblüfften Zaubertranklehrer entgegen und schleuderten ihn gegen einen nahen Baum, reglos blieb er davor liegen.

Fred und George Weasley schlenderten gemütlich hinter Sträuchern hervor.

Mit einem schnellen Blick erfassten sie die Situation und versuchten vergeblich, ein breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Oops", machte George unschuldig und wiegte abschätzend seinen Kopf hin und her, „Das war ja gar kein Angreifer! Das war Snape! War wohl ... ähm ... eine Verwechslung."

– „Der regt sich überhaupt nicht mehr", stellte Fred fest und sein Gesicht begann zu leuchten, „Das ist _die_ Gelegenheit! Komm Bruderherz, verscharren wir ihn irgendwo!"

– „Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach Snape vergraben!" warf Hermine entrüstet ein, die sich inzwischen größtenteils von dem Schrecken erholt hatte.

– „Doch doch", widersprach ihr Fred voller Vorfreude, „Das ist ganz einfach: Loch ausbuddeln, Snape rein, Loch wieder zuschütten!"

– „Er ist auf unserer Seite!" rief Hermine und ließ Rons Hand los, der – wie die anderen – noch immer unter Schock stand und sich nur langsam erholte.

– „Ach komm schon, Hermine!" redete George auf die Vertrauensschülerin ein, mit glitzernden Augen und einem gekonnten – da schon oft verwendeten – Dackelblick versuchte er sie umzustimmen, „Hast du noch nie den unbändigen Drang verspürt, den Kerl wo einzubuddeln?"

Das Mädchen erwiderte mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als wäre damit alles gesagt: „Er ist ein LEHRER!"

– „Und außerdem noch ein Drecksstück ...", ergänzte Fred ihren Ausruf sofort ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

– „Du kannst ihn trotzdem nicht einfach _eingraben_!" beschwerte sich das Mädchen lauthals und wandte sich hilfesuchend an ihre Mitschüler.

„Also, ich finde die Idee absolut gigantisch", kam Neville entzückt der Bitte nach – obwohl er Hermines Meinung nach die falsche Seite unterstützte – und selbst Luna stimmte ihm verträumt zu: „Wirklich hinreißend!"

Bevor Hermine sich wieder aufregen konnte – die beiden waren wirklich eine große Hilfe! –, raschelte es erneut verdächtig hinter ihr in den Büschen. Auf der Stelle kehrte atemlose Stille ein, Fred und George hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und hielten sie bereit.

„Wer ist das?" rief George angespannt in die Nacht hinein, und Fred befahl: „Stäbe wegwerfen und mit erhobenen Flossen rauskommen!"

An der Spitze eines Zauberstabs entflammte ein Licht und näherte sich langsam der kleinen Gruppe. Nach einigen angstvollen Sekunden erkannten sie Remus, die Zwillinge atmeten erleichtert auf und senkten gleichzeitig die Zauberstäbe. Lupin trat mit ernstem Gesicht zwischen den Bäumen hervor und sah Hermine und ihre Freunde eindringlich an.

„Was – bei allen Werwölfen – macht ihr bitte hier?" fragte er verstimmt, „Ihr solltet doch das Schloss nicht verlassen?" Ron jedoch setzte augenblicklich zu ihrer Verteidigung an: „Wir machen uns eben Sorgen um Harry und wollen helfen!"

– „Und uns ist bei der Suche nach ihm geholfen, wenn wir auch noch auf euch aufpassen müssen?" entgegnete Remus unbeeindruckt und schüttelte den Kopf, um bereits aufkommende Proteste zu beenden, „Reden wir später darüber. Ich bin sicher, dass das eine saftige Strafe zur Folge haben wird – Professor Dumbledore wird alles andere als erfreut sein!"

Müde seufzte der Lehrer und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Jetzt können wir euch leider nicht ins Schloss zurückbringen, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Bleibt also dicht bei mir, damit ihr wenigstens in Sicherheit seid!" wies Lupin sie dann in einem Ton an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Ach ja", wandte er sich abschließend im gleichen Tonfall an die Zwillinge, „Snape wird _nicht_ verscharrt!"

– „Schade", murmelte Ron – sein Bedauern war kaum zu überhören, „Das hätte ich wirklich genossen!"

Ohne auf diesen Kommentar einzugehen, hob Lupin den Zauberstab und wandte sich seinem betäubten Kollegen zu, Hermine hätte jedoch bei allen Büchern in der Bibliothek Hogwarts' schwören können, dass er nur mit größter Mühe ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln unterdrücken konnte ...

* * *

Hermine und die anderen liefen Lupin im Gänsemarsch durch den finsteren Wald hinterher. Nachdem dieser Snape aufgeweckt und seine Schimpftirade abgewürgt hatte, suchten sie wieder nach Harry. Der Zaubertranklehrer bildete hierbei das Schlusslicht und behielt die Schüler mit grimmiger Miene genau im Auge, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, auszureißen. 

Immer wieder schlugen ihnen Zweige ins Gesicht. Überall raschelte es, Eulenschreie erklangen gelegentlich, und von Zeit zu Zeit drang ein unheimliches Heulen an die Ohren der Schüler, welches ihnen jedes Mal das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Die Lehrer schien es nicht zu beeindrucken, vielleicht hatten sie sich bereits daran gewöhnt – immerhin waren sie früher aufgebrochen als Hermine und ihre Freunde –, oder sie wussten wie man dieses Tier – was auch immer es war – auf Distanz halten konnte.

Der charakteristische Duft von feuchtem Wald lag in der Luft, wurde jedoch an manchen Stellen von einem anderen, unangenehmen und penetranten Geruch überlagert. Hermine wollte lieber nicht herausfinden müssen, woher der Gestank stammte!

„Remus?", erklang eine weiche Stimme, als sie Minuten später eine Lichtung erreichten.

Im spärlichen, durch die Zweige hindurchfallenden Mondlicht konnte Hermine die Umrisse von Andromeda Tonks ausmachen, der sie im Hauptquartier schon des Öfteren begegnet waren. Sie hatte durch den Angriff von Rodolphus Lestrange ziemlich üble Verbrennungen erlitten, sich allerdings vollständig davon erholt, wie ihr makellos schönes, narbenfreies Gesicht bewies.

Eigentlich – so hatte Remus Harry, Ron und Hermine einmal erzählt – war sie in diesem Jahr für den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers in Hogwarts vorgesehen gewesen, ihre Enttarnung als Ordensmitglied hatte die Planung jedoch zum Einsturz und Lupin zurück an die Schule gebracht.

Mit einer grazilen Geste strich sich Andromeda eine Strähne ihrer sanft gelockten, seidig-schwarzen Mähne aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie hinters Ohr, dann wandte sie sich an den Duellierlehrer: „Habt ihr Harry gefunden?"

– „Leider nicht", teilte Lupin ihr resigniert mit, wies mit einer Hand hinter sich und fügte trocken hinzu, „Dafür aber so ziemlich jeden anderen aus seiner Clique."

– „Blöder Mist, verdammter!" Tonks machte sich mit einem hingebungsvollen Fluchen bemerkbar, sie lehnte am Rand der Lichtung an einem Baum, die Haare an diesem Tag – soweit die Dunkelheit erkennen ließ – in knallpink.

– „Nymphadora, bitte!" rügte Andromeda ihre Tochter streng – Hermine konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Tonks genervt die Augen verdrehte, sie mochte ihren Vornamen nicht besonders –, dann wandte sie sich leise an Lupin, Besorgnis fiel auf die noch erstaunlich mädchenhaften Züge der dreiundvierzigjährigen Frau.

„Dumbledore will uns alle in einer Stunde im Hauptquartier sehen, Remus", erklärte sie ihm und nahm den Werwolf beiseite, „damit wir die Suche besser koordinieren können. Severus sollte die Kinder zurück zur Schule bringen, wir müssen ihnen nicht unbedingt sagen, dass einige ihrer Lehrer im Orden sind. Immerhin stehen wir auf der Fahndungsliste!"

– „Wir können aber nicht auf Severus verzichten", widersprach Lupin kopfschüttelnd und ließ den Blick durch die Finsternis schweifen, „Je mehr wir sind, desto höher sind unsere Chancen, Harry zu finden. Vielleicht ist der Junge in Gefahr!"

Schaudernd wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Andromeda zu und fuhr ernst fort, „Davon abgesehen, Nevilles Eltern waren ebenfalls im Orden, und Lunas Vater – ihm gehört der _Klitterer_ – symphatisiert mit uns, keiner der beiden wird sich daran stören, dass sie von Ordensmitgliedern unterrichtet werden. Ron, Hermine und Ginny sowieso nicht."

– „Luna und Neville wissen ohnehin schon, dass Professor Dumbledore und Sie, Professor Lupin, im Orden sind, immerhin waren Sie damals mit im Zaubereiministerium, als V-Voldemort (die übrigen Schüler erschauerten ebenso wie Tonks und ihre Mutter) Harry in die Falle gelockt hat", ergänzte Hermine eifrig.

Sie hatte das Gespräch – ebenso wie die anderen – heimlich belauscht – was Andromeda und Remus eigentlich hatten verhindern wollen.

„Wir werden euch bestimmt nicht verraten!" beteuerten Neville und Luna auch sofort wie aus einem Mund und mit überzeugenden Gesichtern.

„Na schön", gab sich Andromeda schließlich geschlagen, „Ich würde sagen, wir teilen uns zum Suchen wieder in Gruppen auf und treffen uns in einer Stunde im Hauptquartier."

– „Mittlerweile nur noch fünfzig Minuten", korrigierte Snape süßlich.

* * *

Ron und Hermine kletterten Andromeda und Fred hinterher zur Höhle, die zum Hauptquartier des Ordens führte. 

Hoffentlich hatten die anderen Gruppen – zum einen Lupin, George und Neville, zum anderen Snape, Tonks, Ginny und Luna – mehr Glück bei ihrer Suche nach Harry gehabt. Sonst wäre er immer noch verschollen!

_Sie _hatten jedenfalls keine Spur von ihm gefunden – nicht einmal Schuhabdrücke oder im Gebüsch hängen gebliebene Stoffreste –, obwohl sie immer wieder innegehalten und gesucht und gelauscht hatten, ob sich in der Nähe etwas bewegte, oder nach Harry gerufen und argumentiert hatten, er solle doch bitte herauskommen – der Junge trug seinen Tarnumhang, wenn sie ihn finden wollten, mussten sie ihn dazu bringen, sich freiwillig zu zeigen!

Der einzige, der Harry gegen seinen Willen aufspüren konnte, war Mad-Eye mit seinem magischen Auge, doch der konnte ja leider nicht überall zugleich sein!

Vielleicht hätte auch Hagrid mit Fang eine kleine Chance ...

Mittlerweile hatten sie den Eingang zu Sirius' Höhle erreicht, und Hermine sah mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen – was, wenn sie Harry nicht bald fanden! – zu, wie Andromeda sich kurz vergewisserte, nicht beobachtet zu werden, bevor sie sich elegant durch die schmale Felsspalte schob. Sie und Ron folgten ihr auf dem Fuß, Fred bildete den Abschluss.

Kurze Zeit später befanden sich die vier im Hauptquartier, wo Dumbledore bereits am Tisch saß und sie erwartete, die anderen Gruppen waren schon einige Minuten zuvor eingetroffen. Eisiges Schweigen herrschte in der finsteren Höhle. Der Schulleiter machte einen sehr besorgten Eindruck.

„Nehmt bitte Platz", begrüßte er die Neuankömmlinge, ohne das übliche, amüsierte Funkeln in den blauen Augen, und deutete auf die freien Sitze.

Hermine schaute sich aufmerksam um, die Professoren Flitwick und Vektor hatte der Schulleiter offensichtlich zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt – keine Überraschung, immerhin waren sie nicht im Orden des Phönix. Das Mädchen konnte verstehen, dass er sie unter diesen Umständen nicht ins Hauptquartier einlud!

Zwischen Fred und George erblickte sie Lee Jordan, erst seit relativ kurzer Zeit im Orden. Die Zwillinge hatten ihn in ihrem hervorragend laufenden Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse eingestellt – die drei dachten sogar über eine Zweigstelle in Hogsmeade nach, _Zonko's_ würde dadurch ernst zu nehmende Konkurrenz bekommen!

Neben ihnen lag Fleur Delacour in Bills Armen, auch die bildschöne Französin musste kürzlich zum Phönixorden gestoßen sein.

Da Voldemort sich in letzter Zeit sogar des Öfteren in Frankreich blicken ließ und dort Schrecken und Chaos verbreitete, hatte Madame Maxime in ihrem Heimatland eine dem Orden sehr ähnliche Organisation gegründet – _la confrérie de la paix_, die Bruderschaft des Friedens – und tauschte häufig Informationen mit Professor Dumbledore aus, wobei Fleur immer zugegen war, um wenigstens kurz einen Blick auf ihre frühere, zugegebenermaßen schwer übersehbare Schulleiterin zu werfen.

Von Zeit zu Zeit arbeiteten die beiden Vereinigungen sogar zusammen – sehr zur Freude Hagrids.

Dieser schaute im Augenblick nervös in die Runde und wollte offensichtlich sofort losstürmen und mit Fang jeden noch so entlegenen Quadratmeter von hier bis zum Ärmelkanal nach Harry absuchen.

Fünf Personen am Tisch kannte Hermine noch nicht, und neugierig fragte sie George nach ihren Namen.

„Lass mich mal überlegen", bat der und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Ohrläppchen, „Die Brünette da drüben ist Valery Geoffrey, der blonde Spargel heißt Zoe Hendrik, ... dort, der etwas ... molligere ist Tom Drew, sein gepiercter, schwarzhaariger Nachbar ist Sean Unben..., nein, Unberew und der da, der griesgrämige Alte mit den vielen Armbändern, heißt ... Ivan Chokoloye", zählte Rons Bruder munter auf,

„Alles Neuzugänge. Nicht unbedingt die besten Duellanten, die wir haben. Gerade mal Mittelmaß ... Fred, Lee und ich haben die fünf zu dritt besiegt", fügte er dann stolz grinsend hinzu,

„Und im Vergleich zu den ‚alten Hasen' im Orden sind wir ... sagen wir mal, sie haben erheblich mehr Erfahrung und beherrschen mehr Zaubersprüche. Aber immerhin, wir haben neue Mitglieder, ist doch mal was Positives, musst du zugeben!"

„Heiler Smethwyck, würden Sie bitte die Schüler in eines der Zelte bringen?" bat Professor Dumbledore – der in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Worte mit den Erwachsenen gewechselt hatte – in diesem Augenblick ein Mitglied des Ordens, bevor Hermine George noch weiter ausfragen konnte.

Das Mädchen wollte zwar dagegen protestieren, dass die Erwachsenen sie ständig ausschlossen, da sie und ihre Freunde sich allerdings einem direkten Verbot des Direktors widersetzt und auf eigene Faust im Verbotenen Wald nach Harry gesucht hatten, wagte sie es nicht.

George hatte ihren enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, grinste verschlagen und drückte ihr hinter seinem Rücken ein Langziehohr in die Hand.

* * *

„Sei doch mal ein bisschen leiser, Ron! Ich verstehe ja gar nichts", beschwerte sich Hermine ungeduldig mit dem Langzieher in ihrem Ohr und versuchte wieder angestrengt, sich auf das Gespräch der Ordensleute vor dem Zelt zu konzentrieren. 

„Ich wollte doch nur wissen, was die reden", gab der Junge entschuldigend zurück, weshalb Hermine schon wieder einen Satz nicht verstehen konnte und die Augen verdrehte,

„Sscht! Wenn sie etwas Wichtiges sagen, werde ich das schon wiederholen ... Gerade schimpft Professor Snape wieder, ... was der alles über Harry sagt, du liebe Zeit!"

Das Mädchen lauschte aufmerksam und gespannt, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville platzten fast vor Neugier, sie saßen aufrecht in ihren lila Schlafsäcken und hingen regelrecht an Hermines Lippen.

„Professor Lupin flüstert Fred zu, es wäre _eventuell _doch keine schlechte Idee gewesen, Professor Snape einzubuddeln. Fred erinnert ihn daran, dass er das selbst verhindert hat – hört sich direkt wie eine Anklage an –, und der Professor entschuldigt sich mit ‚Irren ist menschlich!' und ..."

Hermine riss die Augen auf und hielt erschrocken inne.

Schritte näherten sich!

Blitzschnell versteckte sie das Langziehohr in ihrem Ärmel und rutschte tiefer in ihren Schlafsack, die anderen folgten ohne zu zögern ihrem Beispiel, und keine Sekunde zu früh.

Zoe Hendrik betrat das Zelt, überprüfte kurz, ob die Schüler schliefen – die taten natürlich so als ob, Neville gab sogar leises Schnarchen von sich – und schlich geräuschlos zu einem kleinen Schrank, wo sie etwas aus einer Schublade hervorkramte. Für einen winzig kleinen Moment konnte Hermine einen Blick auf ein Fläschchen mit giftig-gelbem Inhalt erhaschen und das Etikett lesen.

Hendrik grinste verstohlen, ließ die Flasche in ihre Robe gleiten und rauschte aus dem Zelt.

„Wozu, beim Barte Merlins, braucht sie bitte Starre-Kapseln?" überlegte Hermine nervös mit einem dicken Knoten im Magen, als die Schritte Hendriks verklungen waren.

– „Was _sind_ Starre-Kapseln?" fragte Neville ahnungslos.

– „Sie lösen sich in weniger als einer Sekunde in Flüssigkeit auf. Wenn jemand das Gemisch trinkt, erstarrt sein Körper sofort für einige Minuten, er kann sich nicht mehr rühren", teilte das Mädchen den anderen geistesabwesend mit, die daraufhin genauso beunruhigt aussahen wie Hermine. „Hört sich gefährlich an", brachte Ron nervös heraus, Luna stimmte ihm kopfnickend zu, „Was will die damit?"

Hermine lauschte inzwischen mit dem Langziehohr wieder dem Gespräch der Erwachsenen, war aber nicht ganz bei der Sache – sie dachte über die gleiche Frage nach wie Ron.

„Mad-Eye, Andromeda, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin und Tonks machen sich mit Kingsley und Rons Vater wieder auf die Suche nach Harry", berichtete sie kurze Zeit später, mit den Gedanken noch immer bei den Starre-Kapseln, „Bill, Fleur, Lee und Hagrid schließen sich ihnen gerade an. Professor Dumbledore und Heiler Smethwyck bleiben hier, für den Fall, dass etwas schief geht und schnelle Hilfe benötigt wird."

– „Warum kann Dumbledore eigentlich Hogwarts verlassen, ohne dass der Schutzschild zusammenbricht?" kam es Ginny auf einmal in den Sinn, für den Einwurf erntete sie auch sogleich einen bewundernden Blick Nevilles.

Nachdenklich holte Hermine den Langzieher aus ihrem Ohr und sammelte ihre Gedanken, bevor sie zu einer Erläuterung ansetzte.

„Der Schild wird dadurch aufrechterhalten, dass Professor Dumbledore täglich mehrere Stunden meditiert – damit er nicht schwächer wird, muss der Schulleiter dabei in Höchstform sein", holte sie ein wenig aus,

„Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb Professor Dumbledore nicht selbst Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet, er kann es sich nicht erlauben, täglich mit Bellatrix zu kämpfen. Auch wenn er mit ihr keine größeren Probleme hätte, würden die Kämpfe doch zumindest ein wenig an seiner Kraft zehren ...

Wenn er nun für einige Zeit nicht meditiert, bricht der Schutzschild nicht sofort zusammen, sondern wird langsam schwächer, bis er nach einer halben Woche verschwindet – das hab ich von Professor McGonagall erfahren. Er erreicht wieder seine volle Stärke, wenn der Direktor die versäumten Stunden nachgeholt hat ... Damit das alles reibungslos funktioniert, sollte Professor Dumbledore Hogwarts sehr selten verlassen, aber von Zeit zu Zeit ist es ihm durchaus möglich."

Ron schwieg nach Hermines Erläuterung, wieder einmal fühlte er sich überfahren von ihrem Wissen. Auch Ginny, Neville und Luna hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, schwer beeindruckt starrten sie das Mädchen an, das nun wieder das Langziehohr gebrauchte, um den Ereignissen vor dem Zelt zu lauschen.

„Sie sind weg", brach Hermine nach einer Weile das Schweigen, das seit ihrer ausführlichen Erklärung zwischen den jungen Zauberern herrschte, „außer Professor Dumbledore, Heiler Smethwyck und den Zwillingen sind nur noch Mrs. Weasley und die Neuzugänge da ... Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was Miss Hendrik mit diesen Kapseln vorhat!"

Hermine war offensichtlich nahe am verzweifeln, weil sie keine Antwort fand.

„Jedenfalls sollten wir hier nicht warten und Däumchen drehen", entschied Ginny beunruhigt, „sondern Dumbledore darauf hinweisen, dass sie etwas plant!"

Gesagt, getan.

Die Schüler schlüpften aus ihren Schlafsäcken und verließen einer nach dem anderen ihr Zelt.

Gerade als sie den großen Tisch erreichten, flog die Weißgesichtseule, die heute Nachmittag bei Lupin war, mit kraftvollen Flügelschlägen in die Höhle.

Moody hatte den wunderschönen Vogel – nachdem er ihm den Brief von Remus überbracht hatte – kurzerhand zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt, damit er die an Dumbledore adressierte Post abliefern konnte.

Da der Schulleiter jedoch dort nicht mehr anzutreffen und inzwischen ins Hauptquartier gekommen war, hatte der Vogel kehrt gemacht – er landete nun anmutig vor dem Empfänger auf dem Tisch und hielt das Bein mit dem daran befestigten Pergament hoch.

Verwundert hob der Schulleiter die Brauen und nahm der Eule den Brief ab, den sie schon vor einigen Stunden bei sich gehabt hatte.

Hermine staunte, es geschah nicht oft, dass Dumbledore mit einem Ereignis nicht gerechnet hatte.

Als seine Augen nach kurzer Zeit unverhohlene Verblüffung offenbarten, klappte ihr buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunter!

Was konnte _Dumbledore_ denn _so_ überraschen?

„Was steht in dem Brief, Professor?" rutschte es dem Mädchen alarmiert heraus. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie das Schlimmste befürchtete!

Dumbledore musste lächeln. „Immer mit der Ruhe", besänftigte er Hermine, mittlerweile wieder gelassen wie immer,

„Du scheinst ja regelrecht anzunehmen, Voldemort (allgemeines Erschauern) hätte Harry gefangen und dies wäre ein Erpresserbrief. Nein, es ist eine sehr erfreuliche, wenn auch unerwartete Nachricht. Eine Bewerbung für die Stelle des Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, worauf ich seit zwei Wochen – also seit die Stelle frei ist – gehofft habe."

Fred fischte neugierig einen der Zettel, die Dumbledore beiseite gelegt hatte, vom Tisch und las ihn durch.

„Das ist nicht deine Post!" schimpfte Mrs. Weasley auf der Stelle los, „Fred, leg das sofort wieder zurück!"

Ihr Sohn jedoch, starr vor Staunen, hatte die Anweisung trotz der beachtlichen Lautstärke gar nicht gehört.

„Das gibt's nicht!" fuhr er auf, „Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein?" Natürlich wollten nun auch die anderen erfahren, was denn auf dem Pergament stand und was einer der Weasley-Zwillinge für einen schlechten Scherz halten würde, und so las Fred mit Dumbledores Einverständnis vor.

_Hochgeschätzter Schulleiter der Zaubererschule Hogwarts,  
__Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Im Bewusstsein der Tatsache, dass mein Schüler, den ich zu Ihnen entsandt habe damit er im Fach Verteidigung Gegen Die Dunklen Künste unterrichten möge, noch keinerlei Lehrerfahrung vorzuweisen imstande ist, bin ich gewillt Ihnen mit diesem Brief meine besten Empfehlungen für ihn zu überreichen, er wird die Arbeit meistern._

_Zusätzlich bin ich gezwungen Sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich diesem Schüler eine wichtige Aufgabe zugedacht habe, welche zu erfüllen Sie ihn hoffentlich nicht hindern werden._

_Sehen Sie bitte davon ab, meine Weißgesichtige Eule Mimas mit einem Antwortschreiben zu mir zurückzuschicken, da ich ein solches zu empfangen nicht in der Lage bin._

_Voller Hochachtung,_

_Merlin_

Hermine war nicht die einzige, die keinen Ton herausbrachte und nur Fred anstarren konnte. Ein Brief von Merlin?

Unmöglich!

Merlin war seit vielen Jahrhunderten tot!

Tote schrieben keine Briefe!

Punkt, aus, Schluss!

Wie sollte ein Brief von _Merlin _hier ankommen? Hatte sie sich verhört? Oder war das wirklich ein schlechter Scherz?

Auch Ron schien seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, er krächzte nur heißer: „Mama, gebt mir keinen Pudding mehr zu essen! Ich muss schlafen, genauso ist es, das ist ein Traum. Ein verrückter Traum! Ich werde verrückt!"

„Keineswegs", widersprach Dumbledore, den die kollektive Verwirrung zu amüsieren schien. Er griff nach dem Briefumschlag, der unbeachtet auf dem Tisch lag, und reichte ihn Fred mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen und den Worten: „Lies doch bitte auch einmal vor, was _darauf _steht!"

– „Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore", kam dieser sogleich verwundert der Aufforderung nach – der Einwand ‚_Also wirklich, eigentlich sind mein Bruder und ich hier doch die Scherzkekse?_' stand ihm direkt ins Gesicht geschrieben – und fügte feixend hinzu: „Könnte ja direkt der Empfänger sein!"

Sein Zwilling grinste breit und nickte viel zu energisch mit dem Kopf, als dass man auf die Idee käme, er würde _nicht _rumalbern.

Währenddessen strich Dumbledore Mimas sanft übers flauschige Gefieder und forderte den Jungen gelassen auf, das Couvert umzudrehen und dort zu lesen, bevor er ein Zitronenbrausebonbon aus der Tasche holte und es in den Mund steckte.

Fred seufzte gespielt melodramatisch und tat – ausnahmsweise – wie geheißen:

„Professor Remus John Lupin, erweisen Sie mir bitte den Dienst, der Weißgesichtigen Eule Mimas an Mrs. Bellatrix Elladora Lestrange, geb. Black, vorbei in Schloss Hogwarts zu helfen. Vielen Dank!"

– „Wie bitte?" Mehr brachte Hermine nicht heraus, was _war _das?

Wenn das ein Zauber war, hatte sie noch nie von ihm gehört oder gelesen – und das wollte etwas heißen! Aber was, verdammt nochmal, sollte es sonst sein? Merlin – daran musste sie sich erst noch gewöhnen – hatte das unmöglich vorher wissen können!

Das Mädchen schluckte und machte wohl – ebenso wie alle anderen am Tisch – ein ziemlich verdutztes Gesicht.

Selbst Fred und George schienen diesmal zu überrascht um einen Witz zu reißen, sodass Dumbledore sich lächelnd der Tischrunde zuwandte (bis eben hatte er sich mit Mimas unterhalten und den Vogel am Bauch gekrault, wofür das überhaupt nicht begeisterte Tier ihn in den Finger gezwickt und seine Zitronenbrause gefressen hatte).

„Das –", erklärte er, auf das Papier deutend, „– ist alte, in Vergessenheit geratene Magie. Viele Zauberer belegten ihre Briefe früher mit einem Schutz, sodass sie nicht in fremde Hände fallen würden. Bestand diese Gefahr, flog die Eule einen vertrauenswürdigen Zauberer an und der Brief ‚bat' denjenigen um Hilfe.

Seit über fünfhundert Jahren kennt niemand mehr diesen Spruch", betonte der Schulleiter dann ausdrücklich, „was ein ausgezeichnetes Indiz für die Echtheit des Pergaments ist – es ist _kein_ Scherz!"

_Der Brief stammt tatsächlich von Merlin!_

Diese Worte hingen unausgesprochen in der Luft, waren beinahe greifbar und andererseits doch so absurd unrealistisch.

Wie könnte ein Brief von Merlin in dieser Zeit auftauchen?

Und was sollte das mit dem Schüler? Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Merlin Dumbledore ja eigentlich gar nicht kennen konnte, Tote keine Briefe schrieben und Eulen nicht jahrhundertelang lebten, wie sollte Merlin ihnen einen – und dann auch noch _seinen_ – Schüler schicken?

Hilflos blickte sich das Mädchen um, mit einem Ausdruck blanker Verzweiflung auf dem Gesicht. Dies konnte sie nicht verstehen, nicht logisch analysieren, und aus diesem Grund fühlte sie sich verloren. Es war so unmöglich, so _unbegreiflich_, einen Brief Merlins vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen zu sehen!

Dumbledore hingegen machte mittlerweile wieder den Eindruck, als sei es die natürlichste Sache der Welt, ein Empfehlungsschreiben eines vor Jahrhunderten verstorbenen Magiers zu lesen, und schlug einen Themenwechsel vor:

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zuerst einmal versuchen, Harry zu finden? Mit diesem Pergament können wir uns zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch auseinandersetzen!"

– „Das halte ich für sehr sinnvoll", mischte sich der kleinwüchsige Ivan Chokoloye ein, der gerade ein Tablett mit Tassen aus einem Zelt brachte, in denen eine klare, blauviolette Flüssigkeit dampfte.

„Sumpfnarzissenwurzel-Tee", informierte er die am Tisch versammelte Gesellschaft, während er die Teetassen verteilte, „Macht auf der Stelle hellwach. Wir haben noch eine lange Nacht vor uns."

– „Danke, Ivan", sagte Dumbledore freundlich und trank den Tee in einem Zug aus, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Nur Hermine, Ron und die Zwillinge zögerten, das Gebräu roch widerlich! Einfach nur _widerlich_!

„Das bring ich nie im Leben runter!" zischte Ron Hermine ins Ohr und goss den Inhalt seiner Tasse in den nächstbesten Blumentopf – Mrs. Weasley hatte ausdrücklich auf ein paar Tupfen Farbe an diesem ungemütlichen Ort bestanden –, der Tee von Fred, George und Hermine folgte.

„Pfui", prustete Ginny und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, „Das Sumpf...zeug schmeckt einfach ..."

Weiter kam das Mädchen nicht, da in diesem Moment ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte, sie konnte sich keinen Millimeter mehr rühren. Mit gerümpfter Nase stand sie da, die Augen halb geschlossen, Arm und Kopf froren mitten in der Bewegung ein.

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine herum, auch Dumbledore, Smethwyck, Mrs. Weasley, Luna und Neville erschienen auf einmal wie farbige Steinskulpturen, es war gespenstisch! Wieso ...?

Dann machte es ‚Klick', dem Mädchen fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen: die Starre-Kapseln!

Hendrik und Chokoloye mussten unter einer Decke stecken!

Sie verfluchte sich innerlich, daran nicht vorher gedacht zu haben. Sie hätten diese Brühe niemals auch nur anrühren dürfen, nach den Geschehnissen im Zelt! Wie hatten sie nur so leichtgläubig sein können! Damit hätten sie rechnen müssen!

Aber der Brief von Merlin – du liebe Güte, sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen – hatte sie alle in den Bann gezogen.

Die beiden Übeltäter traten hinterhältig lächelnd auf die an Statuen erinnernden Zauberer zu. Auch Geoffrey, Drew und Unberew grinsten, als sie ihre Zelte verließen und sich den beiden anschlossen – sicherlich gehörten sie zu ihnen! Alle fünf hatten die Zauberstäbe gezückt und richteten sie direkt auf Dumbledore und die anderen.

Goeffrey erteilte ihren Kameraden mit zufriedener Stimme Anweisungen:

„Hendrik nach rechts, Drew nach hinten, Unberew nach links, Chokoloye, du gehst nach vorne. Ich untersuche hier alles, nehmt was ihr finden könnt!" Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, „Der schwarze Lord wird sicher entzückt sein, wenn wir ihm geheime Pläne des Phönixordens bringen!"

Die anderen vier befolgten ohne zu zögern ihre Befehle, und Geoffrey rollte die Ärmel ihres Umhangs zurück und tippte mit dem Zauberstab sacht gegen ihren linken Unterarm, seufzte befreit auf, als schwarze Linien langsam Form annahmen.

Hermine stockte der Atem, sie hatte das Dunkle Mal enthüllt!

Durch einen Tarnzauber war es bisher offenbar nicht aufgefallen – nicht einmal Moody hätte es so erkennen können – und sie hätte es bestimmt auch jetzt nicht sichtbar gemacht, wenn die Tarnung nicht sehr unangenehm wäre – zumindest vermutete Hermine, dass sie es war, immerhin verhüllten nicht viele Anhänger Voldemorts ihr Erkennungszeichen auf diese Weise, den meisten genügte die Sicherheit ihrer Robenärmel.

„Verdammter Mist!" zischte George verärgert, „Wie konnten sich diese fünf Todesser nur in den Orden einschleichen? Warte, bis ich Dädalus Diggel erwische, ich weiß noch, wie er Lupin gebeten hat, ihnen den Standort des Hauptquartiers zu verraten! Man könne ihnen voll und ganz vertrauen ... Pff!"

– „Wir müssen etwas tun", wisperte Fred zurück und zückte entschlossen seinen Zauberstab, „Die haben zum Glück für uns noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie uns vier nicht erwischt haben!"

Konzentriert schätzte der sonst so vorlaute Rotschopf die Lage ab, „Zuerst nehmen wir Geoffrey, wir pirschen uns von hinten an. Wenn alles gut geht, schalten wir sie nacheinander aus!"

– „Wäre alles gut gegangen, wären die Todesser nicht einmal hier!" erwiderte Hermine kaum hörbar und holte angespannt ihren Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel.

Fred und Ron krochen wachsam um ein Zelt und gingen dahinter in Deckung, George und Hermine warteten nur auf ihr Zeichen, bereit zuzuschlagen. Fred hob eine Hand mit drei ausgestreckten Fingern.

Er zog den ersten ein ... der zweite folgte ... jetzt der dritte!

Ron, Fred und George sprangen energiegeladen aus ihrem Versteck und verfluchten die ahnungslose Geoffrey, bevor Hermine sie zurückhalten konnte. Die anderen vier Todesser waren wieder zu ihnen zurückgekehrt und hoben bedrohlich die Zauberstäbe!

Blitzschnell duckte sich Hermine hinter die immer noch erstarrte Mrs. Weasley und ließ die Feinde passieren. „Euer letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen!" hörte sie Drew siegessicher lachen, „_Cruc..._"

– „_Expelliarmus!_"

Hermine sprang abrupt hinter den Todesser und entwaffnete ihn, er war so überrascht, dass er nicht einmal Widerstand leisten konnte. Sein Zauberstab landete klappernd irgendwo unter dem großen Holztisch. Nun wurden jedoch seine vier Kameraden aktiv – Geoffrey hatte sich schnell erholt –, im Nu schossen die Flüche nur so hin und her.

„_Petrificus Totalus!_" – „_Relaschio!_"

Rote Funken, gelbe Funken, blaue, violette – sie hatten wahnsinniges Glück, dass es noch keine grünen regnete!

„_Expelliarmus!_" – „_Protego!_" – „_Stupor!_"

Beide Parteien konnten schon nach kurzer Zeit zahlreiche Schnitt-, Schürf- und Brandwunden vorzeigen, der Kampf verlief ziemlich ausgeglichen. Jeder Vorteil wurde sofort ausgeschlachtet, jede Unachtsamkeit ausgenutzt. Keiner der Duellanten ließ sich überlisten, sie lagen alle etwa auf dem gleichen Niveau.

„Du hast doch erzählt, dass ihr die fünf zu dritt besiegt habt!" rief Hermine George verstimmt über die verschiedenen ‚Bombarda'-, ‚Reductio'- und ‚Furunculus'-Schreie hinweg zu, während sie gleichzeitig einen Stolperfluch abblockte.

– „Ich hab nie behauptet, dass wir leichtes Spiel hatten", brüllte er unbekümmert zurück, „Das war _wirklich _harte Arbeit!"

– „Ergebt euch, ihr Bastarde!" unterbrach Drew scharf die Unterhaltung der beiden, er hatte seinen Zauberstab aufgehoben und war für kurze Zeit verschwunden, aber jetzt war er wieder aufgetaucht ...

... mit Harry!

Ron ließ vor Schreck seinen Stab fallen und schluckte, Hermine trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn und Fred und George sahen sich nur entgeistert an. Woher zum Henker ... ?

Der boshaft grinsende Todesser hatte Harry die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt und bedrohte den Jungen mit dem Zauberstab.

„Den hier hab ich in der Höhle vor der Tür zum Hauptquartier gefunden. Wollte wohl in der Nähe sein um herauszufinden, wann der Dunkle Lord wieder zuschlagen würde", spottete er und befahl hämisch, „Stäbe wegwerfen! Sonst zünde ich euren Freund hier an!"

Hermine schluckte verzweifelt, folgte aber bitter der Anweisung, gemeinsam mit den anderen – was hätten sie auch tun sollen?

Sie hatten keine Wahl, Harry durfte nichts geschehen! Wieso in aller Welt hatte er wegrennen müssen!

„Brave Kinder", Drew grinste überlegen, und noch breiter und gemeiner, als er es ohnehin schon tat, „Und jetzt zehn Schritte rückwärts!" Wieder wurde der Befehl widerwillig, aber ohne zu zögern ausgeführt.

„Ihr seid sehr gehorsam", lobte der Todesser und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer triumphierenden Grimasse, „Zur Belohnung mach ich es für Potter kurz und schmerzlos.

_Avada ..._"

Drew stockte.

Mimas war zwischen ihm und Harry erschienen, mit weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln versperrte die silberne Eule ihm die Sicht und landete anmutig zwischen Harry und dem Todesser.

„Was soll das, du Mistvieh?", raunzte er und lachte höhnisch auf, „Du bist nichts weiter als eine dreckige, kleine Eule, da treff ich Potter selbst dann noch, wenn du dich in den Weg hockst!"

Wie auf Kommando, als hätte er nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, verwandelte sich Mimas.

Binnen Sekunden stand an der Stelle, wo eben noch die majestätische Eule gesessen hatte, ein ausgewachsener Mann, schlank und durchtrainiert im grau-silbernen Umhang – genau wie zuvor Mimas' Gefieder.

Eine Kapuze bedeckte seine Haare und verwehrte Harry, der hinter dem Fremden stand, den Blick auf sein Gesicht.

Trotzdem _wusste_ Harry, dass er, hätte der geheimnisvolle Mann sich umgedreht, in ein Paar graue Augen starren würde, die unverwandt und zuversichtlich auf ihn hinab geblickt hätten, und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken; es war gespenstisch!

Selbst die zuvor so überheblichen Todesser schienen die Aura von Selbstsicherheit und Siegesgewissheit zu spüren, die von dem Fremden ausging, keiner von ihnen war imstande sich zu rühren und sich seiner beinahe magischen Anziehungskraft zu entziehen, während der Mann seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel zog und ihnen aufrecht entgegen trat.

Erst als er Drew mit beachtlicher Leichtigkeit gegen die Wand schleuderte, sodass dieser bewusstlos liegen blieb, erwachten die anderen vier aus ihrer Trance, sie beschossen den Fremden einfallslos mit einem armseligen „_Stupor!_"

Der Mann rauschte geschickt aus der Schusslinie. Bedauernd stellte Harry fest, dass er immer noch nicht in diese tiefen Augen blicken konnte, er wollte, _musste _einfach ...

Drei der Todesser wurden von ihren eigenen roten Blitzen niedergestreckt, der vierte stürmte auf den silber-grau gekleideten Mann zu und hob erneut fahrig seinen Zauberstab.

Bevor er allerdings auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte um seinen für lange Zeit letzten Fluch zu sprechen, duckte sich der Fremde, tauchte geschmeidig unter dem Zauberstab des Angreifers hinweg und wirbelte um die eigene Achse.

Nicht eine Sekunde später lag der zuletzt so kleinlaute Todesser bewusstlos am Boden.

* * *

Keiner – weder Harry, Ron oder Hermine noch Fred und George – konnte begreifen, was sich eben ereignet hatte, sie standen wie erstarrt. Der geheimnisvolle Fremde drehte ihnen immer noch den Rücken zu und zog sich langsam die Kapuze vom Kopf, schwarze, gepflegte, lange Haare kamen zum Vorschein. 

Harry begann zu zittern, trat instinktiv einen Schritt nach vorne, wusste nicht wieso.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich der Mann um, es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der schluckende Junge in sein hübsches Gesicht blicken konnte.

Harry hielt die Luft an, er schluchzte trocken. Das war unfassbar! _Unglaublich!_ Wie ...?

Sein Hals fühlte sich an wie verdorrt, Harry konnte nur krächzen.

„Sirius!"

* * *

_- Anmerkung der Autorin -_

* * *

_Na, war das ein Auftritt? Ich hoffe doch stark, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt!  
Ist nämlich eins meiner Favoriten._

_Gerade bei diesem Kapitel hab ich sehr lange geschrieben - vor allem die letzte Szene, und würde mich_

_- in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Sirius endlich wieder auftaucht -_

_wirklich sehr über Reviews freuen, weil ich gern wissen würde, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet!  
Wär schön, wenn ich diesmal mehr als 3 Reviews_ _-_ schniff _- lesen könnte!_


	8. Spuren eines Kampfes

_Klasse, NEUN Reviews! Danke!  
:bei Trovias Indianertanz mitmach:_

_Das sind dreimal so viel wie mein Rekord! Meint ihr, wir schaffen das nochmal? (Ich mein 9 Rev., der dreifache Rekord wär ja jetzt 27. Bin ja nicht größenwahnsinnig!) Bitte fleißig mithelfen!_

_Coop: Zu Befehl! ... laser-jet: Merlin hat einen Brief geschickt, der mit einem Schutzzauber belegt wurde. Den Zauberspruch hat man vor langer Zeit vergessen und das beweist, dass es keine Finte Voldemorts ist, wie Merlin1991 es zuerst gedacht hat. Gruß von Lord Adolf V. H. ... Julea: Das mit den fünf Kapiteln schaff ich leider nicht in den drei Wochen ... Roter Draconis: Also von mir aus darfst du gern weiterlesen :g: Werd natürlich nicht nur Harry und Sirius schreiben, aber er bekommt auch keine Nebenrolle ... Adsartha, Ela3, Lord Adolf V. H.: Danke für das Lob! ... Trovia: Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis einige der Rätsel gelöst sind, die du ansprichst. Natürlich bedauert Ron, dass Snape nicht verscharrt wird, aber ich brauch ihn noch ..._

_Freut mich, dass euch 07 gefallen hat, nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 08! Mal sehen, wie die Ordensmitglieder Sirius' Rückkehr verdauen :gg:_

**

* * *

**

Spuren eines Kampfes

* * *

Harry stand da wie angewurzelt, er war sicher, seinen Augen nicht mehr trauen zu können und hoffte dennoch, sie zeigten ihm die Wahrheit! Immer noch zitterte er am ganzen Körper, das war _zu_ _schön_ um wahr zu sein! 

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte er in das Gesicht seines Paten, den er seit über einem Jahr – einem wirklich grauenvollen Jahr – für tot gehalten hatte, bekam nichts mehr mit von dem, was um ihn herum geschah. Todesser hätten das Hauptquartier stürmen können, Voldemort persönlich hätte angreifen können, er hätte es nicht einmal gehört!

Alles, was er sah, war sein Pate, seine silbergrauen Augen, die Sirius ebenso wenig von Harry wenden konnte wie Harry von ihm.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flüsterte eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf, dass das gar nicht möglich war, dass alle sagten, Sirius sei tot und dass er deshalb nicht zurückkehren konnte.

Doch ein Blick in diese Augen, und die Zweifel waren wie weggeblasen, das war sein Pate!

Harry stand da wie betäubt, zwang sich bewusst, Luft zu holen – er hatte völlig vergessen zu atmen.

Dies musste ein Traum sein, so oft hatte er sich gewünscht, Sirius würde aus heiterem Himmel einfach wieder auftauchen und ihn angrinsen, als ob die Ereignisse im Zaubereiministerium nie stattgefunden hätten. Aber wenn es wirklich ein Traum war, dann wollte der Junge nie wieder aufwachen!

Die Zeit verstrich, und immer noch wagte keiner von ihnen etwas zu sagen.

Harrys Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Haut, so fest hatte er die zitternden Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Es tat weh, doch Harry begrüßte den Schmerz, denn er befreite ihn von dem quälenden Gedanken, dies könne ein Traum sein. Sein Pate _war _wieder aufgetaucht. Und er grinste nicht.

„Hallo Harry", hauchte Sirius irgendwann und steckte gedankenverloren seinen Zauberstab in den dunkelgrauen Gürtel, auch ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen. Noch immer hatte keiner der beiden den brennenden Blick unterbrochen, noch immer starrte Harry wie erschlagen in Sirius' funkelnde Augen, bis ihm schließlich Tränen die Sicht verschleierten.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus schoss er nach vorne.

Kaum hatte Sirius Harry von den Fesseln befreit, schlang der Junge auch schon die Arme um ihn, er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Roben seines Paten und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, versuchte nicht einmal sie aufzuhalten.

Die vielen Schuldgefühle der vergangenen Monate, die abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung, die Trauer, all das hatte sich angestaut und suchte nach einem Ventil, Harry konnte einfach nicht anders. All jene grausamen Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit, die er tief in seinem Innern vergraben hatte, brachen nun aus ihrem Versteck hervor und strömten auf ihn ein, lösten sich in sekundenschnelle in Luft auf und ließen nichts als grenzenlose Erleichterung und unendliche Freude zurück, er hatte seinen Paten wieder!

„Schon gut, Harry", versuchte Sirius – der die klammernde Umarmung ebenso intensiv erwiderte – den Jungen zu trösten, auch in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen, „Ist ja gut!"

Eine halbe Ewigkeit standen die beiden schon so da, engumschlungen und Harry dem Zusammenbruch nahe. Dann hatte der Junge sich endlich wieder gefangen und löste sich nach kurzem Zögern – als hätte er Angst, Sirius würde wieder verschwinden, wenn er ihn los ließ – von seinem Paten.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst!" platzte es mit brüchiger Stimme aus ihm heraus, „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich damals ..."

– „Das war doch nicht deine Schuld!" entgegnete Sirius leise, als Harry stockte, und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, „Du hast es nur gut gemeint!" Nun lächelte er, eines der wenigen warmen, echten Lächeln die der Junge bei ihm gesehen hatte: „Ich hab dich auch vermisst!"

Harry wischte mit seinem Ärmel die letzten Tränenreste fort und strahlte dann, stellte damit sogar den schönsten Patronus in den Schatten. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist", grinste er von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, seine Stimme quoll fast über vor Glück, „Untersteh dich, wieder zu verschwinden!"

* * *

„Ach du Schande!" entfuhr es Lee auf einmal, der mit Andromeda an der Spitze ging und ihr fassungslos eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Doch Andromeda hatte bereits gesehen, auf was er sie hinweisen wollte, und auch ihr hatte es den Atem verschlagen. ‚_Bei den schwarzmagischen Fähigkeiten meines Onkels!_' 

Alarmiert eilte der Rest der Gruppe herbei, bis auf Moody und Kingsley, die noch eine Höhle in Augenschein nehmen wollten, hatten sie alle die Suche nach Harry unterbrochen.

Vor wenigen Minuten erst hatten die neun Ordensmitglieder das Hauptquartier betreten und wie vom Blitz getroffen innegehalten, viele Zelte wiesen Löcher und Brandflecke auf, Spuren eines Kampfes, die es ihres Wissens nach eigentlich nicht geben durfte, wie hätte der Feind denn die Höhle finden sollen? Der ganze Ort machte einen ziemlich mitgenommenen Eindruck.

Andromeda hatte sich entsetzt umgesehen, einige Zelte standen nicht einmal mehr, und direkt gegenüber des Eingangstores war eine Blumenvase zu Bruch gegangen, die Molly erst vor ein paar Tagen dort aufgestellt hatte, die schönen Narzissen hatte es geradezu zerfetzt.

Doch dies war nichts gewesen im Vergleich hierzu!

Geschockt starrte sie auf die unerwartete Szene, die sich ihren Augen bot: Zwischen den Zelten standen Dumbledore und einige andere und rührten sich nicht, anscheinend waren sie mitten in der Bewegung eingefroren.

Was war hier geschehen, während ihrer Abwesenheit?

Der Schulleiter hatte seine Hand locker an einer Tasse auf dem Tisch, als wolle er sie aufheben oder abstellen.

Ginnys Mund stand offen, aber kein Laut kam daraus hervor, unterstrich die unheimliche Stille, die sich im Hauptquartier ausbreitete und die auch noch den letzten der Gruppe schaudern ließ. Das Gesicht des Mädchens war zu einer angeekelten Grimasse verzogen, ebenso wie bei Neville und Luna.

Fast schien es, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Die Szene war so surreal, dass sie einem Alptraum hätte entspringen können ...

„Potz, Blitz und Donner!" zischte Hagrid, der als erster die Sprache wiederfand, „Was'n da passiert, bei Griphook dem Kobold?"

– „Sscht!" machte Tonks scharf, „Der Übeltäter könnte noch in der Nähe sein, leiser! Wir sollten ausschwärmen und alles absuchen! Zitat Mad-Eye: Immer wachsam!"

Sprach's und stolperte auch schon über einen Hering, riss das halbe Zelt mit um und schoss erschrocken hoch, das Hauptquartier nach allen Richtungen absuchend, ob jemand den Lärm bemerkt hatte.

„Verflucht, Nymphadora!" schimpfte Andromeda und verdrehte die Augen, wie hätte das auch jemand überhören können?

Fleur, Lupin und Lee entschieden sich, bei den „Statuen" zurückzubleiben, sie wollten versuchen, sie aufzuwecken – was sich als ziemlich harte Nuss herausstellen sollte, immerhin wussten sie nicht einmal, was ihnen widerfahren war. Die anderen schlichen unterdessen immer zu zweit in verschiedene Richtungen, untersuchten Zelte und spähten wieder und wieder um Ecken, stets auf der Hut.

Gerade wollte Andromeda vorsichtig zwischen zwei weiteren Zelten hindurchschleichen, als Snape sie grob am Kragen packte und in Deckung zog, so plötzlich, dass der Frau fast das Herz stehen blieb vor Schreck!

Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete er ihr, nach links zu schauen. Verärgert rieb sich Tonks' Mutter den schmerzenden Nacken, wieso musste sich dieser Schleimbeutel immer so ungehobelt aufführen? Trotzdem folgte sie seufzend der Anweisung.

Auf der Stelle stockte Andromeda der Atem, etwa zehn Meter entfernt vor ihnen lagen ihre fünf neuen Ordensmitglieder Geoffrey, Hendrik, Drew, Unberew und Chokoloye bewusstlos (teils mit den Gesichtern) im Dreck, die vielen Schürfwunden bewiesen, dass sie angegriffen worden sein mussten – und haushoch unterlegen waren, keine große Überraschung, bei ihrem kämpferischen Talent! Nichts desto trotz machte sie sich Sorgen.

Etwas abseits von ihnen standen Hermine, Ron und die Weasley-Zwillinge und starrten fassungslos einen Fremden in einem silbernen Umhang an, der Andromeda den Rücken zuwandte, aber sie würde trotzdem ihr reines Blut – welches ihr sowieso nicht allzu viel wert war – darauf verwetten, dass er Chokoloye und die anderen erledigt hatte!

Und da war Harry!

Harry, den sie die ganze Nacht gesucht hatten, den sie immer noch für verschollen hielten! ‚_Wie, beim Temperament von Onkel Antares, ist der unbemerkt ins Hauptquartier gekommen?_'

Die Frau entschied sich jedoch, dass das jetzt nebensächlich war, denn der Fremde hatte seine Hände neben Harrys Hals gelegt, es schien als würde er dem Jungen langsam die Luft abdrücken! Harrys Gesicht war bereits tiefrot und seine Augen geschwollen! In diesem Zustand würde er nicht mehr lange durchhalten! ‚_Wir müssen eingreifen!_'

„Bewegen Sie endlich Ihren breiten Hintern, Tonks, und holen Sie die anderen!" bellte Snape scharf, der offenbar den gleichen Schluss gezogen hatte wie sie selbst, „Ich kümmere mich um den Eindringling!"

Andromeda – erschrocken und besorgt, wie sie war – störte sich ausnahmsweise nicht an der charmanten Anweisung des Schleimbeutels, sie ließ sich das kein zweites Mal sagen und machte sich so schnell wie möglich auf die Suche nach ihren Ordenskameraden, während Snape mit erhobenem Zauberstab hinter dem Zelt hervorstürmte, auf Harry und den Fremden zu.

* * *

Hermine war immer noch sprachlos – Sirius hatte sie ganz bestimmt nicht erwartet. Mit allem möglichen hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit Harrys Paten! 

Andererseits ... vor kurzem war ein Brief Merlins erschienen, was konnte _da_ noch überraschen?

Fred und sein Zwilling grinsten ebenso wie Ron – wieso war ihr nie aufgefallen, wie ähnlich sich die Brüder dabei sahen? –, sie schienen glücklich zu sein, dass Sirius zurück war, und Hermine konnte die drei verstehen, sie würde sich genauso freuen, wenn ... ja, wenn da nicht diese Zweifel wären ...

‚_Ist das wirklich Sirius?_'

Im Gegensatz zu Harry, der so erleichtert und glücklich – und auch ein wenig verwirrt und müde – schien, weigerte sie sich zu glauben, dass das tatsächlich sein konnte. Hermine überlegte hin und her, wog das Für und Wider ab, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

Nur eins wusste sie: War das _nicht _Sirius, würde es Harry auf jeden Fall das Herz brechen, dazu musste sie den strahlenden Jungen gar nicht erst ansehen!

Dagegen sprach, dass Sirius doch hinter diesen Bogen gefallen war, und nach dem kompletten Wissensstand der Zaubererwelt – die verbotene Abteilung in Hogwarts mit eingeschlossen – war es eigentlich unmöglich, dort wieder hervorzukommen. ‚_Edgar Paddington ist nur einer, der dies am eigenen Leib erfahren musste, neben Cassandra Perkins oder Wharner Brassers _...'

Doch gleichzeitig schloss dies auch die Möglichkeit aus, dass ein Todesser sich als Sirius getarnt hatte – was doch nur mit dem Vielsafttrank ging –, denn immerhin hätte der dann auch durch diesen Bogen und wieder zurück gemusst, um an ein Teil von Sirius zu kommen!

‚_Verdammter Mist nochmal_', fluchte Hermine innerlich und hätte Ron wohl sehr schockiert, hätte sie diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen.

Was blieb noch? ... ‚_Vielleicht handelt es sich um einen ... mentalen Trick?_' überlegte das Mädchen und nahm schnaubend den Daumen aus dem Mund, ihre schlechte Angewohnheit, beim Grübeln an den Fingernägeln zu kauen, machte sich bemerkbar.

‚_Aber mal ehrlich, würde ein Todesser, der Harrys Paten nachmachen wollte, dies dann nicht ohne jegliche Veränderung tun?_'

Und jeder musste zugeben, dass Sirius' Erscheinungsbild sich zumindest ein wenig verändert hatte – nicht nur die Haare waren länger, er schien auch muskulöser und durchtrainierter, und irgendwie einfach gesünder, seit sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten! Auch wenn einige der Spuren, die Askaban hinterlassen hatte, wohl nie verschwinden würden ...

Dann war da noch seine neue Animagus-Gestalt.

Die Todesser wussten, dass Sirius sich in einen Grim verwandeln konnte, wieso dies verändern und dadurch Zweifel an seiner Identität erzwingen?

Man konnte einen Animagus nicht kopieren, weder durch Tränke oder Zaubersprüche – wobei Hermine voraussetzte, dass mentale Zauber als einzige nicht inbegriffen waren, denn vortäuschen ließen sich viele Dinge –, und deshalb wäre es eher logisch, Sirius zu einem Grim werden zu lassen, das würde solche Zweifel wie die ihren auslöschen ...

‚_Ein mentaler Trick fällt also wahrscheinlich auch weg _...'

Andererseits warf Sirius' Fähigkeit, sich in eine Eule zu verwandeln, eben jene Zweifel auf, über die sie gerade nachgedacht hatte.

‚_Ein Zauberer _kann_ einfach keine zweite Animagusform annehmen, er darf sich die erste ja nicht einmal aussuchen – sie richtet sich nach seinen Charaktereigenschaften!_'

Wie konnte Sirius Sirius sein, wenn er nicht Tatze war?

Verärgert schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf, sie _hasste _es, so im Dunkeln zu tappen und nicht weiterzukommen. Eine logische Erklärung gab es nicht – verdammt, ihr fiel nicht einmal eine _unlogische _Erklärung ein ... Doch wonach sollte sie sonst gehen?

Aufmerksam wandte sich das Mädchen Sirius zu, versuchte seine Körpersprache zu lesen, seine Gestik, die Mimik ... Zuletzt blieb ihr Blick an den Augen hängen, welche schließlich ihre Zweifel wegwischten, als hätten sie nie existiert.

‚_Diesen Blick kann man einfach nicht falsch deuten! So wie er Harry ansieht ..._'

Sie wusste nicht wie, aber er war wieder da! Allmählich erlaubte sich auch Hermine, sich zu freuen. Und auf die Erklärung, wie er es geschafft hatte, war sie _sehr_ gespannt!

Wie aus heiterem Himmel erschienen dünne Seile aus dem Nichts und schossen mit unfassbarem Tempo auf Sirius zu, sie schlangen sich um seinen Hals und würgten ihn!

Hermine zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, und Harry stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als er seinen Paten röcheln und auf die Knie sinken sah. Sirius versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu ertasten, Harry wollte ihm helfen, versuchte vergeblich und immer verzweifelter, die Schlingen vom Hals seines Paten zu lösen, der keine Luft mehr holen konnte und langsam blau anlief.

„Was soll das?" rief Harry entgeistert und suchte panisch nach der Ursache für diese plötzliche Notlage, die niemand erwartet hatte.

Fred und George hatten sie glücklicherweise bereits entdeckt, entschlossen zückten sie gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe und riefen wie aus einem Mund: „_Stupor!_"

Rote Blitze schossen dem heranrasenden und völlig verdutzten Snape entgegen, und der Schockzauber der Zwillinge streckte ihn zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht nieder. Er verlor seinen Zauberstab, die Seile lösten sich von Sirius' Hals und er rang keuchend und hustend nach Luft.

„Oops", machte diesmal Fred und ahmte die Unschuldsmiene seines Bruders vom Vorabend nach, auch er wiegte abschätzend den Kopf zur Seite, während er das bewusstlose Mitglied im Phönixorden musterte, „Wieder der olle Snape!"

– „War wohl ... ähm ... schon wieder ... eine Verwechslung", ergänzte George belustigt und wollte die Haare des Zaubertranklehrers gerade in ein zartes Babyrosa färben, als er von Hermine unterbrochen wurde.

„Was habt ihr diesmal angestellt?" rief sie – wobei sie unbeabsichtigt den Ton von Molly Weasley erstaunlich gut nachmachte – und rannte zu ihnen.

Die Zwillinge wechselten einen schelmischen Blick und verteidigten sich sofort abwechselnd: „Ist schließlich nicht unsere Schuld –"

„– wenn der Blindgänger keine Augen im Kopf hat!"

„Wieso –"

„– bei der Eule Merlins –"

„– muss er auch Sirius angreifen?"

– „Das hat er sich eindeutig alles selbst zuzuschreiben!"

Während das Mädchen noch überlegte, ob sie den beiden recht geben sollte oder nicht – die zwei hatten sie regelrecht übertölpelt –, wandte sich Fred – wieder strahlte er vom einen Ohr bis zum anderen – an seinen Zwilling:

„Diesmal lassen wir uns die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen, werter Bruder, buddeln wir ihn ein!"

Das jedoch riss Hermine aus ihren Überlegungen – sie war damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden –, und der alte Streit ging von neuem los:

„Ihr dürft den Professor nicht einfach irgendwo vergraben! Das hat euch auch Professor Lupin gesagt ..."

– „Und es hinterher gleich wieder zurückgenommen!"

– „Nein, _nein_, _nein_! Nehmt endlich Vernunft an! Ihr werdet _niemanden_ verscharren!"

Bevor die Zwillinge anfangen konnten, sämtliche ihnen in den Sinn kommenden Vorteile aufzuzählen die es bringen würde Snape einzugraben, stürmten hinter ihnen etliche Ordensmitglieder mit wehenden Umhängen und erhobenen Zauberstäben heran als würde ihnen Voldemort persönlich im Nacken sitzen.

„Lassen Sie die Kinder in Ruhe!" brüllte Andromeda, kaum dass sie das letzte Zelt hinter sich gelassen hatte – welches auch gleich darauf in sich zusammensackte, als Tonks hineinrannte.

Weil Sirius ihr immer noch den Rücken zudrehte, konnte sie ihren Cousin nicht erkennen, er kniete auf dem Boden und hatte sich zwar in der Zwischenzeit von Snapes Würgegriff erholt, war dafür jedoch voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, beruhigend auf Harry einzureden, dessen Gefühle gerade Achterbahn fahren mussten anhand der sich überschlagenden Ereignisse.

„Weg von ihm, Harry", wies Andromeda den Jungen mit zitternder Stimme scharf an, als keine Reaktion folgte, „Er ist gefährlich!"

– „Wie kommen Sie denn auf so eine Schnapsidee?" platzte Ron verblüfft heraus, er verstand nicht, was der ganze Aufruhr sollte – _er _wusste ja, anders als die Erwachsenen, wen sie gerade mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten.

– „Schau dir an, was er mit Chokoloye und seinen Freunden gemacht hat", erläuterte Remus, seine aufmerksamen Augen weiterhin auf den ihm wohlbekannten Fremden gerichtet, seine Nerven schienen so angespannt als würden sie gleich zerreißen, „Von Dumbledore und den anderen ganz zu schweigen!"

– „Vorhin hat er sogar versucht, Harry zu erwürgen!" fügte Andromeda beinahe hysterisch hinzu, ohne von dem lächerlichen Widerspruch in ihrer Aussage wissen zu können.

– „So ein Schwachsinn!" entrüstete sich George aufgebracht, Fred schüttelte den Kopf: „Als ob wir dann einfach daneben gestanden und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt hätten!"

– „ Also euch beiden trau ich beinahe alles zu", stellte Andromeda nüchtern fest und hob die Brauen.

Die Zwillinge schnappten natürlich sofort nach Luft und taten unglaublich verletzt und beleidigt, George legte sich dramatisch die Hände aufs Herz: „Denkt ihr wirklich, wir sehen nur dabei zu, wenn das Hauptquartier verwüstet und einer unserer Freunde attackiert wird?"

– „Wir haben uns gewehrt –"

– „– und dabei die Hälfte der Zelte selbst demoliert ... Autsch!"

– „George, das muss sie nicht wirklich wissen!" grinste Fred, während er liebevoll den Ellbogen im Bauch seines Bruders versenkte, und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, „Dumbledore und die anderen wurden durch Starre-Kapseln in Sumpfnarzissen-Tee außer Gefecht gesetzt –"

„– Sumpfnarzissen_wurzel_-Tee, liebster Frederic –", kamen auch sofort die Korrektur und der Gegenhieb von George.

„– die Hendrik aus einem Zelt entwendet und Chokoloye in den Tee gegeben hat, mit der Absicht, uns alle einzufrieren und ..."

– „Wieso sollten sie denn Mitglieder des Ordens angreifen? Sie sind doch selbst im Phönixorden!" unterbrach Andromeda unwirsch die Erklärungen der beiden und winkte elegant mit der freien Hand ab, wechselte danach einen flüchtigen Blick mit Lupin, „Redet doch keinen Unsinn!"

– „Sie sind doch nicht verhext worden, oder?" wisperte Tonks – die sich inzwischen aus dem Zelt befreit hatte – ihrer Mutter beunruhigt ins Ohr und nickte in Richtung der Zwillinge.

Diese schien es nicht im Geringsten zu bezweifeln, „Wieso sollten sie den Mann sonst unterstützen?"

– „Deswegen!" mischte sich Hermine in den Wortwechsel ein, sie hatte – ohne von jemandem bemerkt zu werden – die bewusstlose Geoffrey heran levitiert und zerrte energisch ihren Ärmel hoch, offenbarte somit ein schwarzes, in die Haut gebranntes Bild, das alle Anwesenden augenblicklich zusammenzucken ließ – „Das Dunkle Mal!"

Wie gebannt starrten Lupin und die anderen auf das schwarze Zeichen, welches sie vom Arm ihrer Kollegin – wenigstens hatten sie das angenommen – höhnisch auszulachen schien.

„Was ... ich meine, wie kommt das ...?" stotterte Andromeda geschockt, ihre Augen flackerten zwischen Hermine und dem Totenkopf hin und her. Die Ordensmitglieder verfielen in bedrücktes Schweigen, unfähig, den Blick von Valerys Arm zu wenden.

Sie hatten einen Verräter in ihrer Mitte!

„Zum Glück wurden die Absichten der Todesser vereitelt!" beendete Dumbledore unvermittelt die Stille, überrascht fuhren die Mitglieder des Phönixordens herum und wandten sich dem Oberhaupt desselben zu, keiner hatte sein Herannahen bemerkt.

Die Wirkung der Kapseln hatte endlich nachgelassen.

Hinter dem Direktor waren Molly, Ginny und die anderen mit einem erleichterten Lee und einer noch immer recht bleichen Fleur im Schlepptau erschienen.

„Nicht auszudenken, wenn Lord Voldemort (nicht wenige erschauerten) an geheime Informationen über den Orden gekommen wäre! Niemand von uns wäre mehr sicher, vor allem da Lockhart uns als ‚illegal' deklariert hat. ...

Und bitte –", wandte er sich dann an Lupin und die anderen – auf einmal schien er sich (dem Funkeln in seinen Augen zufolge) regelrecht zu amüsieren,

„– hören Sie auf, meinen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit ihren Zauberstäben zu bedrohen! Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass dieser etwas länger ... _halten_ wird!"

Während Andromeda einen verdutzten Blick mit ihrer Tochter wechselte, stieß Harry hinter ihr einen spitzen Freudenschrei aus: „Du unterrichtest in Hogwarts? Ehrlich? Das ist ja _genial_!"

Dieser Ausruf brachte die Frau mit einem Schlag ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, immerhin hatte sie nicht vergessen, was sie vorhin mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte!

„Aber, Sir!" protestierte sie deswegen energisch, „Eben hatte es den Anschein, als würde er Harry die Luft abdrücken, wes..."

– „Nenn mir _einen_ Grund, weshalb ich meinem Patenkind etwas antun sollte!" fiel Sirius ihr nun grinsend ins Wort, Harry und er hatten sich endlich der Gruppe angeschlossen.

Augenblicklich kehrte Totenstille ein, man hätte die berühmt-berüchtigte Stecknadel fallen hören können.

So geschockt die Ordensleute vom Dunklen Mal auf dem Arm ihrer Kameradin gewesen waren, so neutral wirkte dies im Vergleich hierzu. Beim Klang dieser Stimme, die die meisten sofort wiedererkannten, waren sie ausnahmslos alle herumgefahren.

Wie auf Kommando klappte Andromeda und Tonks zur selben Zeit das Kinn auf die Brust. Arthur, Molly und Bill schnappten überrascht nach Luft, während Hagrid nur schlucken und stammeln konnte und jeden Moment in Ohnmacht zu fallen drohte – er wirkte jedoch noch durchaus gesund im Vergleich zu Remus!

Der Werwolf schwankte bedrohlich und verlor alle Farbe aus seinen ohnehin bleichen Zügen, riss die Augen auf und starrte Sirius an wie eine Erscheinung! Ein paar mal öffnete und schloss er den Mund, ohne dass jedoch ein Ton zu hören war.

Wie Harry vor etwa einer Stunde fing auch er an zu zittern, Fassungslosigkeit, Zweifel und Hoffnung standen in seinem Blick geschrieben.

„Sirius?" brachte er heißer hervor, seine Stimme war dabei kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Wie in Trance streckte er langsam die rechte Hand aus – seinen Zauberstab hatte er achtlos fallen lassen – und keuchte hörbar auf, als seine zitternden Finger den Arm seines Freundes berührten und wider Erwarten nicht hindurch glitten.

„Sirius!" hauchte er erstickt, seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen glänzten verräterisch, und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Abrupt zog Remus die Hand zurück und schüttelte ungewollt den Kopf.

Währenddessen schrieen Lee, Fleur und Smethwyck (der nicht bemerkte, dass ein Ordensmitglied seiner Dienste als Heiler bedurfte) entsetzt auf – für die Öffentlichkeit war Sirius noch immer ein gesuchter Massenmörder – und schauten Dumbledore vorwurfsvoll an, wie konnte er so eine Person nur auf seine Schüler loslassen?

Sofort hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe erneut, Ginny, Neville und Luna, die erfreut zu Harry und seinem Paten eilten, versperrten ihnen allerdings die Schussbahn.

„Schade, dass Snape nicht wach ist", feixte George übermütig, „Auf seine Reaktion war ich am meisten gespannt!"

– „Der würde sich wahrscheinlich freiwillig einbuddeln lassen!" Fred kugelte sich vor Lachen und sein Bruder stimmte sofort mit ein, die Vorstellung eines Snape, der auf Knien darum flehte, eingegraben zu werden, war einfach zu witzig.

„Wie kann das möglich sein?" nuschelte Andromeda und starrte ihren Cousin an, als sähe sie ihn in diesem Augenblick zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben.

– „Ich hab's!" schrie Tonks, „Das ist ein Irrwicht!"

Ihre Mutter schlug sich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Nymphadora, nimm bitte deinen Verstand zusammen. Wer hier – außer unserem Heiler, Lee und Fleur – hat bitte Angst vor Sirius' Rückkehr?"

– „Die drei reichen doch!" antwortete ihre Tochter und schielte misstrauisch zu Harrys Paten.

– „Wenn es dich beruhigt, kannst du von mir aus gern versuchen, Irrwicht Black zu vertreiben", grinste dieser, was sich Tonks ohne Zögern zu Herzen nahm, eifrig schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und intonierte etwas zu laut und deutlich: „_Riddikulus!_"

Als Sirius jedoch nach ihrem Zauberspruch immer noch an Ort und Stelle stand, war Tonks davon überzeugt, es nicht mit einem Irrwicht zu tun zu haben, und grübelte weiter. „Jetzt aber!" schrie sie auf und fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab vor seiner Nase herum, „Du bist ein getarnter Todesser!"

Damit folgte sie genau dem Gedankengang, den Hermine vor einiger Zeit geführt hatte, und das Mädchen wollte eben den Mund öffnen, um zu widersprechen, doch Sirius kam ihr zuvor: „Und wie hätte ich mich bitte tarnen sollen?"

– „Mit diesem komischen Trank, der einem die Gestalt einer anderen Person verleiht! Wie heißt der doch gleich?" Tonks überlegte und kratzte sich mit dem Zauberstab am Kopf – wenn Mad-Eye das sehen würde! – dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln und gab es schließlich auf.

„Vielsaft-Trank. Damit ich den brauen könnte, hätte ich aber doch durch diesen Torbogen springen müssen, um an meine Haare zu kommen", widersprach der Cousin ihrer Mutter schmunzelnd und stemmte herausfordernd die Hände in die Hüften.

– „Ähm ... verfluchter Dreck, du hast Recht!"

– „Außerdem", mischte sich Hermine nun endlich in das Gespräch ein und übertönte damit Andromedas entsetztes „Nymphadora!", „Ist Sirius schon eine ganze Weile hier, er hat in der Zwischenzeit nichts getrunken und hätte sich – wäre er eine andere Person – schon längst zurück verwandeln müssen!"

Während Tonks dumm aus der Wäsche guckte, wandte sich Heiler Smethwyck mit unverkennbarem Vorwurf in der Stimme an Dumbledore: „Professor, wieso in Merlins Namen stellen Sie einen Massenmörder ein, einen _verrückten _Massenmörder? Haben Sie eine Garantie dafür, dass Black nicht auf die Kinder losgeht?"

– „Beruhigen Sie sich, Hippocrates", redete der Direktor gelassen auf den Heiler ein, „Einmal abgesehen davon, dass Sirius offenbar alles andere als verrückt ist ... Was wäre wenn ich ihnen erkläre, dass er die Morde, für die er verurteilt wurde, nicht begangen hat?"

– „Selbst wenn ich Ihnen das abnehmen würde, Schulleiter, das Ministerium wird Ihnen diese Stellenbesetzung – zum Glück für die Kinder – nicht durchgehen lassen!" erwiderte Smethwyck überzeugt.

– „Muss es auch nicht", antwortete Dumbledore unbeeindruckt, „Dafür hat Cornelius mit seiner letzten Amtshandlung gesorgt. Ich bin niemandem mehr für die Auswahl und Einstellung meiner Lehrer Rechenschaft schuldig, trage dafür jedoch die hundertprozentige Verantwortung, sollte etwas passieren."

– „Und dieses Risiko sind Sie bereit, auf sich zu nehmen?" entfuhr es dem Heiler ungläubig.

– „Ich sehe kein Risiko", gab Dumbledore lächelnd zurück, „Wie bereits gesagt, ist Sirius unschuldig." Ein belustigtes Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass ihn das Ministerium, solange er in Hogwarts ist, nicht verhaften darf?" fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu, ohne auf den versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck seinen Gesprächspartners zu achten, „Wenn doch Cornelius nur wüsste, was mir dieser Erlass ermöglicht..."

Mit diesen Worten betrachtete der Direktor das Gespräch offensichtlich für beendet und wandte sich freundlich an seine Schüler, die ausgelassen um Harry und Sirius herumtanzten:

„Das ist genug für heute, meine Lieben. Es ist bereits nach zwei Uhr morgens, ab ins Bett! Ein paar Stunden könnt ihr noch schlafen. Über die Strafe, weil ihr weggelaufen seid, reden wir morgen."

Er wollte schon weggehen und ein Zitronenbrausedrop in den Mund stecken, als ihm noch etwas einfiel, und er wandte sich wieder an den Heiler: „Hippocrates, verabreichen Sie ihnen bitte einen leichten Schlaftrank, ich bin sicher, keiner von ihnen wird sonst heute Nacht noch ein Auge zudrücken."

Mit einem strengen Blick ließ er die wilden Proteste, die sich sofort erhoben hatten, verstummen und kontrollierte einige Minuten später persönlich, ob sie alle schliefen.

Vor allem Harry schien einen wundervollen Traum zu haben, doch nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte ahnen, _wie _wundervoll. Nur Harry wusste, dass er gerade auf Mimas' Rücken in den glutroten Sonnenuntergang flog ...

* * *

Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf, Ron hatte ein Kissen nach ihm geworfen und ihn dadurch unsanft geweckt. 

„Aufgewacht, du Schlafmütze", rief er vergnügt.

BUMM – schon hatte auch er ein Kissen im Gesicht, und ihm Nu war die schönste Kissenschlacht im Gange. Fred und George waren – was denn sonst? – die ersten, die sich dazu gesellten, Ginny und Neville folgten praktisch auf der Stelle, während Luna weiter träumte und Hermine sich ihr eigenes Kissen über die Ohren zog, um von dem Krach nichts mitzubekommen, sie wollte noch etwas schlafen.

„Hey!" beschwerte sie sich entrüstet, als Fred – dem die Munition ausgegangen war – es ihr vom Kopf zog und damit quietschfidel nach seinem jüngsten Bruder zielte – ihn jedoch verfehlte und es stattdessen Lupin ins Gesicht warf, der eben den Kopf ins Zelt gesteckt hatte.

„Herzlichen Dank", kommentierte der Lehrer nüchtern und informierte die Zwillinge: „Wir treffen uns gleich vom Orden aus."

– „Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte George und schlug lebhaft mit einem Kissen auf Harry ein, das andere flog Richtung Luna – was für ein Glück, dass er nicht mehr als zwei Arme hatte!

– „Nun ... ja", gab Lupin zu und strich sich eine Strähne seiner blonden, graudurchsetzten Haare aus der Stirn, „Wir erwarten eine Nachricht von unserem Spion im Ministerium, er hat uns etwas wichtiges und sehr ernstes mitzuteilen."

– „Wo ist das Problem?" bohrte George neugierig weiter und angelte nach einem weiteren Kissen.

– „Das Problem liegt darin, dass die Eule vielleicht nicht zu uns durchkommt! Todesser werden versuchen, sie abzufangen. Sie wissen zwar nicht, _wer_ unser Spion ist, sie haben jedoch Wind davon bekommen, dass er uns eine Nachricht schicken will, in der Informationen enthalten sind, die auch für die dunkle Seite sehr wertvoll sind!"

Remus räusperte sich und fing geschickt ein Kissen auf, nach dem George gerade schnappen wollte, „Hinzu kommt noch, dass ihnen in den letzten Monaten kaum eine Eule, auf die sie es abgesehen hatten, entwischt ist! ... Kommt ihr jetzt endlich?"

Grinsend verließen die Zwillinge mit Remus das Zelt, Ron gab Harry mit einem eindeutigen Blick zu verstehen, dass er auch zu dem Treffen und die Ohren spitzen sollte.

Der Junge erreichte den breiten Holztisch kurz vor Dumbledore – und hielt natürlich Abstand, er wollte nicht entdeckt werden.

„Gibt es etwas neues?" wollte der Direktor unterrichtet werden, als er sich zu den anderen gesetzt hatte.

– „Leider nicht, Sir", beantwortete Andromeda zerknirscht seine Frage, „Ich befürchte fast, sie haben die Eule, sie müsste schon längst hier sein." Sie schaute entnervt auf ihre Armbanduhr.

– „Verflucht", Tonks sprang auf, warf dabei ihren Stuhl um und lief beinahe so feuerrot an wie ihre Haare, „Du-weißt-schon-wer darf diese Nachricht nicht erhalten!"

Gerade als Tonks wieder Platz nahm – die Wangen immer noch gerötet – und niemand mehr damit rechnete, flatterte eine Eule heran und landete auf dem Tisch – bei weitem nicht so anmutig wie am Vortag, es fiel ihr offenbar schwer zu fliegen. Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten, nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Grinsen unterdrücken, das war Mimas!

Aber wie sah er aus? Sofort machte sich der Junge Sorgen, ihm wurde bewusst, _warum _das Tier sich kaum in der Luft halten konnte.

Einige Federn waren Mimas ausgerupft, außerdem hinkte er ein wenig. Am schlimmsten war jedoch einer seiner Flügel zugerichtet – der linke –, er hing in einem seltsamen Winkel davon und machte zudem einen sehr lädierten Eindruck. Das zuvor makellose, glänzende Federkleid war nun schmutzig, einige kleine Äste fielen auf den dunklen Holztisch.

Mrs. Weasley, die noch nicht wusste, dass Mimas Sirius war, suchte zuallererst nach dem Brief vom Spion des Ordens, sie hob die Weißgesichtseule hoch und begutachtete sie von allen Seiten.

„Er ist nicht hier!" rief sie anschließend entsetzt, als sie nichts gefunden hatte, Mimas wehrte sich gegen die raue Behandlung, indem er mit dem unverletzten Flügel nach der Frau schlug, „Die Todesser haben ihn! Das darf nicht wahr sein!"

– „Immer mit der Ruhe, Molly", redete Dumbledore – gelassen wie immer – auf sie ein, aber sie ließ sich nicht beirren und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, gab Mimas nicht einmal die Chance, sich ihr vorher zu entziehen, „Ich soll mich beruhigen? Diese Informationen sind _wichtig_!"

– „Deshalb habe ich auch nicht einfach eine gewöhnliche Eule geschickt, die die Todesser ohne Probleme abfangen können", beschwichtige der Schulleiter Rons Mutter belustigt (diese fasste das offenbar als Beleidigung auf, setzte sich hin und schmollte).

– „Ist das etwa ein Löwe? Sieht mir sehr nach Eule aus!" blaffte Snape und schaute auf den in Mollys Arme gequetschten Vogel, „Und abgefangen wurde sie ja wohl offensichtlich! Der Dunkle Lord hat unseren Brief!"

– „Für wie dumm haltet ihr mich eigentlich?" mischte sich Sirius in das Gespräch ein und verwandelte sich zurück, die meisten Leute am Tisch sahen verblüfft zu, wie aus der Weißgesichtseule ein Ordensmitglied wurde.

Snapes Züge offenbarten augenblicklich den gewohnten Hass, wie immer, wenn Sirius in der Nähe war. Dieser gab sich Mühe, Snape nicht zu beachten, aber auch seine Miene verhärtete sich.

„Lässt du mich bitte los, Molly?" wandte er sich an die verdutzte Rothaarige, die ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte und einige Sekunden brauchte, um zu begreifen, was passiert war.

Als sie der Aufforderung endlich wie von einem Hippogreif getreten nachkam (hochrot im Gesicht), räumte Sirius sofort fluchtartig ihren Schoß und zwinkerte Harry zu. Der Junge zuckte zusammen, er hatte gehofft, nicht bemerkt zu werden.

„Hattest du Erfolg?" wandte sich Dumbledore ruhig an seinen „Postboten".

Dieser nickte knapp und humpelte zum Schulleiter, während er sich behutsam den linken Arm hielt. Vermutlich war er entweder gebrochen oder die Schulter ausgekugelt. Harry schnitt eine Grimasse, das tat bestimmt weh! Verflixte Todesser! Wie konnten die es wagen, Sirius zu verletzen!

Vorsichtig holte sein Pate einen Brief aus seinem hier und da aufgerissenen, grauen Umhang und legte ihn dann vor Dumbledore auf den Tisch, „Hier!"

– „Vielen Dank!" nickte der Direktor und blickte seinen neuen Lehrer über den Rand der Halbmondbrille schmunzelnd an, „Hat es die Todesser nicht stutzig gemacht, dass du nach außen hin nicht einmal ein einziges Blatt Pergament bei dir hattest?"

– „Hatte ich doch", gab Harrys Pate schulterzuckend als Antwort, „Mit Informationen, die Voldemort (das übliche Erschauern) sicher sehr begrüßen wird!"

– „Was stand denn in dem anderen Brief?" wollte Fred auch sofort neugierig wissen.

– „Sagen wir mal so", begann Sirius und erlaubte sich ein hinterlistiges Grinsen, „Wenn sie sich an die Anweisungen halten, werden sie die nächsten zwei Wochen sicher keine Scherereien machen. Da haben sie dann selbst genug!"

Mit einem versteckten Schmunzeln bat Dumbledore Sirius, sich zu setzen – wenn er zuvor nicht ins Krankenzelt wollte, und Harry hätte seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen, hätte Sirius die Tischrunde tatsächlich verlassen – dann trug er Harry auf, der trotz seiner Vorsicht nun auch noch von jemand anderem als seinem Paten entdeckt worden war, doch bitte mit seinen Schulkameraden die Zelte zu reparieren.

Der Junge vermutete, dass der Direktor dies nur als Tarnung verwendete, damit er nicht mitbekam, was in dem Brief vom Spion stand. Diese Tatsache machte Harry allerdings nur noch neugieriger!


	9. Nachsitzen bei Sirius

_Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Reviewer, hab mich wieder total über die neun Reviews gefreut!_

_laser-jet, Taze15, Lord Adolf V. H: Vielen Dank für euren Beitrag, schön, dass es euch gefällt ... Sassy: Das mit dem Zettel wollte ich eigentlich nicht verraten _;D _... Trovia: Musste auch mal sein! Naja, Tonks wird wenig Zaubertränke zum Gestaltwechseln brauchen :gg: ... Adsartha: Das mit dem 'bald' hat leider nicht ganz geklappt ... CRAZY Dragon: Da war ich auch wütend! ... Ela3:gg: Hast du was gegen Snape?_

_Für das nächste Kapitel werd ich wohl etwas länger brauchen, tut mir leid! Fahr in den Urlaub. Hoffe aber, ich kann hinterher bald hochladen. Viele Reviews motivieren natürlich immer _;)

_Nachdem in Kapitel 08 das Wiedersehen Sirius und Remus etwas kurz gekommen ist, ... naja, lest einfach Kapitel 09 und schreibt bitte, was ihr davon haltet - würd mich interessieren, hab da nämlich ein bisschen Bammel ..._

_Vorher aber noch eine Art "Krieg der Sterne" :gg: (Hat nichts mit Star Wars zu tun, hab nicht bei George Lucas abgekupfert ...)  
Muss ja früher oder später dazu kommen _:D

**

* * *

**

**Nachsitzen bei Sirius**

**

* * *

**

Ein fernes Grollen riss Harry aus seinen Träumen. Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen und sah sich benommen um – statt fliegender Eulen verfolgt von Zaubertranklehrer mampfenden Zelten bemerkte er nun zurückgezogene Bettvorhänge in den Farben des Hauses Gryffindor und Truhen, Bücher, Schulsachen, ... – er befand sich im Schlafsaal!

Auch Ron und Dean lagen halbwach in ihren Betten, draußen war es noch beinahe finster. Es war zwar Montag, aber noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen!

Das polternde Geräusch wiederholte sich, diesmal lauter.

„Was ist da los?" brachte Seamus schlaftrunken hervor und rieb sich die müden Augen.

– „Wenn ich das wüsste!" entgegnete Harry, nun doch neugierig geworden, und schlüpfte schnell in seine Hausschuhe, Ron tat es ihm ohne zu zögern gleich: „Sehen wir nach!"

* * *

Einige Zimmer weiter hatte der Lärm Sirius aus dem Schlaf geschreckt, aus einem Reflex heraus tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab unter dem dunkelgrünen Kopfkissen. 

Kaum hatte er ihn hervorgeholt und instinktiv und schnell wie der Blitz auf die dunkle Holztür gerichtet, krachte diese auch schon ins Zimmer und Bellatrix Lestrange stand breitbeinig im demolierten Rahmen – fies grinsend wie immer, sie freute sich offensichtlich diebisch, wieder einen Verteidigungslehrer zur Schnecke machen zu können.

Zum Glück für Harrys Paten war sie so überrascht, ihn zu sehen – immerhin hatte sie ihn höchstpersönlich durch den Torbogen geworfen –, dass sie sich einen Moment lang nicht rühren, ja nicht einmal blinzeln, konnte. Sirius nutzte diesen Augenblick, um aus dem Bett zu springen und sich einen silber-grauen Umhang überzuwerfen.

„Was willst _du_ denn so früh hier?" beschwerte er sich dann genervt – zu Schulzeiten hatte es keiner seiner Kameraden gewagt, ihn vor dem Weckerklingeln aus dem Bett zu holen, und wenn es doch einmal nötig gewesen war, hatten sie gelost und den Verlierer anschließend bedauert (hierbei dachte Sirius schmunzelnd an James im türkisen Spitzentanga oder Remus' Zwei-Meter-Nase zurück). Er war eben ein unverbesserlicher Morgenmuffel.

Mit einem lockeren Schlenkern aus dem Handgelenk brachte Sirius mit dem Zauberstab sein verfilztes Haar in Ordnung, das wie jeden Morgen einfach grauenvoll aussah, sich jedoch sofort elegant und ordentlich hinlegte, „Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut?"

– „Wie zum Henker kommst _du_ hierher?" wollte seine Cousine überrumpelt wissen, als sie ihre Sprache – halbwegs – wiedergefunden hatte, „Du bist doch tot!"

– „Nun, offensichtlich bin ich das nicht", entgegnete Sirius salopp und gestattete sich ein Grinsen, „Ich bin sogar lebendig genug, um dich vor die Tür zu setzen! ...

Ähm ...", ergänzte er dann mit einem schiefen Blick auf seine Zimmertür, die dank Bellatrix auf dem Fußboden lag, „Nicht unbedingt _diese_ Tür ..."

Mit einem unschuldigen Schulterzucken hob er seinen Zauberstab: „_Expelliarmus!_"

Bellatrix hatte sich mittlerweile von ihrer Überraschung erholt und konterte wütend – wie konnte dieser blutsverratende Hund es wagen, zurückzukehren! –: „_Protego! ... Petrificus Totalus!_"

Auch ihr Fluch verfehlte sein Ziel, denn Sirius hatte sich hinter einen Tisch geduckt, sprang jedoch sofort wieder dahinter hervor und jagte seine Cousine mit einem Funkenschauer aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermine und einige andere Gryffindors öffneten gerade das Porträtloch – der Einschluss war seit einer halben Stunde vorbei – und wollten hinaustreten, als sie erschrocken wieder zurückfuhren – Bellatrix hätte sie beinahe über den Haufen gerannt. 

„Hier unten, du Blindgänger!" schrie sie in den höchsten Tönen, das Echo hallte im Treppenhaus wider, „Komm doch und hole mich!"

– „Geht das auch leiser?" erwiderte Sirius säuerlich und beugte sich etwas weiter oben übers Treppengeländer, „Schlimm genug, dass du mich so früh aus dem Bett holst, da musst du nicht auch noch die Schüler aufwecken!"

– „Zu spät", grinste die Hexe boshaft und winkte mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung eben jener Schüler.

– „Morgen, Harry!" grüßte Sirius sein Patenkind knapp, als er mit wehendem Umhang hinter Bellatrix herlief und Harry dadurch – als er das Bild der fetten Dame passierte – erneut zwang, seinen Kopf in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Guten morgen, Sirius!" rief Harry seinem Paten hinterher, der dicht auf Bellatrix' Fersen die Treppen hinunterstürmte, die Gryffindors folgten ihm (an)gespannt und gingen in der Eingangshalle hinter dem Geländer in Deckung.

„_Relaschio!_"

Ein Funkenstrahl traf Bellatrix und schnitt in ihre Wange, wofür sie sich auf der Stelle mit einem einfachen doch wirkungsvollen „_Stupor!_" revanchierte.

Sirius wurde an die Wand geschleudert, zwang sich jedoch sofort wieder auf die Beine und beschwor über seiner Cousine aus dem Nichts eine schwere Porzellan-Teekanne, die er fallen und auf ihrem Kopf zersplittern ließ.

Wutentbrannt schrie Bellatrix auf und überschüttete Sirius mit Funken, die dieser gerade noch ablenken konnte.

Von neuem begann der Tanz der beiden, rasend schnell um die verschiedensten Flüche und Verwünschungen herum, wie der Blitz wechselten sie die Richtungen und schossen um sich, dass es nur so krachte und leuchtete.

„_Respiratio Totalus!_" kreischte Bellatrix auf einmal und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius.

Harry schluckte, er kannte diesen Spruch aus _Praktische defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste_, und so musste er seinen Paten nicht ansehen, musste ihn nicht keuchen hören um zu wissen, dass der schwarze Zauber ihm augenblicklich die Luft aus den Lungen sog und ihm das Atmen unmöglich machte!

Keine Sekunde später hielt er auch schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und zielte damit sorgfältig auf Bellatrix. Er musste sie dazu bringen, ihren Stab von Sirius zu nehmen, erst dann würde er wieder einatmen können!

Der Spruch lag Harry schon auf den Lippen, doch Hermine packte ihn entschlossen am Handgelenk und hielt ihn davon ab. Ihr besorgter Blick erinnerte den Jungen daran, dass er sich nur selbst verhexen würde, und er fluchte innerlich.

Verdammt, sie _mussten _doch etwas unternehmen können! ‚_Ich kann ihn doch nicht ersticken lassen!_'

Sirius war unterdessen auf die Knie gesunken und zwang sich, seinen eigenen Zauberstab weiterhin auf Bellatrix zu richten. Sein Blick zeigte – zu Harrys Überraschung – weniger Verzweiflung als vor allem eiserne Konzentration, und endlich schoss eine lange, kochende Peitsche pfeilschnell auf seine Cousine zu, schlug mehrmals schwungvoll auf ihre Zauberstabhand ein, bis diese den Stab losließ.

Obwohl er nun nicht mehr unter dem dunklen Fluch stand, riss Harrys Pate, noch bevor ihr Zauberstab den Boden erreichte, seinen eigenen herum und warf eine Steinstatue von ihrem Sockel, direkt auf die vor Schmerz schreiende Todesserin zu, erst dann erlaubte er sich einen tiefen, längst überfälligen Atemzug.

„Mir reicht's!" brüllte Bellatrix wutentbrannt, die unter der stürzenden Verzierung mit einer Rolle hindurchgetaucht und hinter dem zugehörigen Marmorsockel in Deckung gegangen war – nicht ohne ihren Zauberstab mitgehen zu lassen, „Das wird ein neuer Rekord!"

Harry, der sich nur _zu_ gut an die Episode mit Remus erinnerte, überkam eine böse Vorahnung, er öffnete den Mund um seinen Paten zu warnen, doch zu spät, Lestrange sprang hinter dem Sockel hervor: „_Cruc ..._"

– „_Animo Relictus!_"

Sirius' Cousine sank ohnmächtig zu Boden, bevor sie den Folterfluch beenden konnte. Sirius hatte sie von hinten nieder gestreckt – sein Patenkind hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie er auf einmal hinter Bellatrix gelangt war – und atmete tief durch.

Auch Harry schnappte erleichtert nach Luft, das Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

„Das war genug für heute", stellte Sirius dann fest und schleuderte die bewusstlose Bellatrix mit einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabs, als würde er den Boden aufwischen, aus dem Schutzschild, bevor er sich einige Strähnen seines Haares aus der Stirn strich, die der Schweiß dort festgeklebt hatte.

„Geht noch ein bisschen schlafen", wies er die Schüler danach an und steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Gürtel.

* * *

Sein Herzschlag hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt, als Harry auf einer Treppe vor der Jungentoilette stand und auf Ron wartete. 

Die anderen hatten bereits sicher wieder den Gryffindorturm erreicht und sich in die warmen, gemütlichen Betten gelegt, aber sein bester Freund hatte dringend für, wie er selbst sagte, _kleine Weasleys_ gemusst, und deshalb fror Harry sich hier in der Kälte vor der Toilette – wirklich, er sollte langsam seinen Winterschlafanzug aus dem Schrank kramen! – den Hintern ab.

Genervt rieb er die Hände aneinander; Ron könnte sich aber auch mal beeilen!

„_Flagellum!_"

Irgendwo rechts tauchte pfeilschnell eine Peitsche auf, und hätte Harry auch beinahe hart getroffen, nur die schnellen Reflexe des Jungen hatten ihn rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht, sodass sie nun wirkungslos über ihm zusammenknallte.

Rasch überflogen seine Augen die Umgebung, wo kam der Zauberspruch her? Überrascht und entsetzt schnappte er nach Luft, als hinter ihm Nellie Volgonttomb den Schatten verließ, selbstbewusst und den Zauberstab direkt auf seine Füße gerichtet. Allerdings war dies nicht mehr die Nellie, die er bisher gekannt hatte ...

„Hallo, Harry!" fauchte sie, ihr sonst warmes und gutmütiges Gesicht so starr und eiskalt, dass es dem Jungen schaudernd den Rücken hinunterfuhr, „Wehr dich! _Reductio!_"

Unter dem Gryffindor barst knirschend die Treppe und ein beachtliches Loch entstand. Beinahe wäre er in die Tiefe gestürzt! Das Mädchen war eindeutig sehr viel besser mit Angriffszaubern geworden, dieses kläffende Loch war so breit, dass es mehrere Stufen umfasste.

„Schnelle Reaktion", lobte Nellie ungerührt, mit zusammengekniffenem Mund und funkelnden Augen, „Im letzten Moment zur Seite gesprungen. _Accio Splitter!_"

Kleine Felsbrocken – Trümmer der geborstenen Stufen – flogen auf Volgonttomb zu und schnitten auf ihrem Weg scharf in Harrys Haut, sodass der Junge schnaufend nach Luft schnappte. Von unten hörte er ein dumpfes Krachen, als die größeren Teile der Treppe das unterste Stockwerk erreichten. Ihr Echo hallte im Treppenhaus wider.

„Was soll der Unsinn?" fauchte Harry Volgonttomb entgeistert an und betrachtete seine Arme, auf die nun Blut trat, „Spinnst du?"

– „Nein", entgegnete Nellie monoton, und ihre muskulösen Schultern strafften sich ebenso wie der durch hartes Training gestählte, einst so schmächtige dazugehörige Körper, als sie den Zauberstab hob, „_Furunculus!_"

– „_Protego!_" schrie Harry und sprang zur Seite, er hatte beschlossen, dem Kampf nicht mehr auszuweichen.

Nellie lächelte hinterlistig, und immer noch so kalt, sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht!

Erneut hielt sie den Zauberstab auf Harry, diesmal direkt auf die Brust des Jungen, und öffnete schon den Mund, doch ihr Gegner ließ sich nicht beirren und kam ihr zuvor: „_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Nellie – schon zu sehr in Siegerlaune, um sich rechtzeitig wehren zu können – wurde von der Ganzkörperklammer erfasst, sie kippte vornüber und – ausgerechnet – durch das Loch in der Treppe, das sie kurz zuvor selbst hinein gesprengt hatte!

Entsetzt begriff Harry, sprang herbei, erwischte jedoch nicht einmal mehr ihren Kragen. Panisch riss er die Augen auf, die blonden Haare des Mädchens flatterten wild um ihr hübsches Gesicht während sie fiel, tiefer und tiefer, es ging so weit hinunter, dass sie sich beim Aufprall das Genick brechen musste!

„NELLIE!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln erblickte Harry eine Bewegung, und schon schossen Seile dem fallenden Mädchen entgegen, fingen sie auf und bewahrten sie somit vor dem tödlichen Sturz. Weniger als eine Minute später stand sie wieder sicher auf der Treppe, und Harry holte zitternd Luft.

‚_Beim Barte Merlins! Das hätte _gewaltig _ins Auge gehen können!_'

Sirius rauschte die Stufen herab, nickte Harry knapp zu und strich sich elegant eine Strähne zurück, die bei dieser Geste in die Stirn gefallen war. Dann wandte er sich an Volgonttomb.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er das kalkweiße Mädchen besorgt.

Nach ihrem fahrigen Kopfnicken, begleitet von einem trotzigen Schnauben, während sie die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, verstaute er seinen Zauberstab im Gürtel und runzelte die Stirn: „Du kannst nicht einfach grundlos Leute angreifen. Dafür muss ich deinem Haus ..."

Ein Seitenblick auf Harry, der die stumme Frage sogleich mit einem missmutigen „Gryffindor" beantwortete, „... leider fünf Punkte abziehen. Außerdem wirst du heute bei mir nachsitzen, um sechs Uhr in meinem Büro!"

Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry, der ziemlich verblüfft schien, dass sein Pate – der selbst kein Musterschüler gewesen war, um es einmal so auszudrücken – gleich am ersten Tag eine Strafarbeit austeilte, und Sirius' Stimme nahm einen belustigten Unterton an.

„Es geht natürlich auch nicht, dass du Mitschüler versehentlich von der Treppe wirfst", fuhr er fort, Harry überkam eine unangenehme Vorahnung, was gleich folgen würde, „Du hättest besser aufpassen müssen, damit so etwas nicht passiert, Harry, deshalb wirst auch du nachsitzen, von vier bis sechs Uhr heute Abend!"

Jetzt war der Junge so verdutzt, dass er gar nicht protestieren konnte.

Nachsitzen bei Sirius?

_Aus so einem Grund?_

Na schön, wenn Harry halb Hogwarts weggesprengt – und Snape dabei verfehlt – hätte, würde er es ja einsehen, aber dies hier war ein Unfall! Er hatte sich _verteidigt_! Bestimmt hatte er sich nur verhört, das konnte doch gar nicht sein!

Bevor der Junge jedoch den Mund aufmachen konnte, um nachzufragen und gegebenenfalls zu widersprechen, war sein Pate verschwunden.

Harry starrte ihm noch einige Zeit nach, er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Hogwarts an Harry", riss ihn irgendwann Rons Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, „Kommst du langsam mal mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum?"

* * *

Harry kroch zurück unter seine Decke und schloss die Augen, war jedoch viel zu aufgewühlt um einzuschlafen. 

Gestern Abend waren er und seine Freunde aus dem Hauptquartier in die Schule zurückgekehrt, wo Dumbledore sie bereits erwartete. Der Direktor hatte sich schon mittags auf den Rückweg gemacht, um die Lehrer vor Sirius' Ankunft zu überzeugen, dass er zu Unrecht verurteilt worden war und niemanden gefährden würde.

Anschließend hatte er dies bei den Schülern versucht. Viele fanden sich mit Dumbledores Erklärung ab, nicht wenige blieben jedoch misstrauisch, sie mussten Sirius wohl erst besser kennen lernen, bevor sie ihn akzeptierten. Von den Lehrern waren ebenfalls einige skeptisch. Ok, Snape war direkt feindselig, aber das war ja nichts neues!

Harry hatte sowohl gute als auch schlechte Äußerungen über seinen Paten gehört.

Deans Kommentar allerdings war der Beste von allen gewesen: „Cool! Die Story, die der Direktor erzählt hat, das ist krass! Bin schon mal gespannt auf die erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" Schade, dass nicht alle so dachten!

Mit der Zeit schweiften Harrys Gedanken ab. Nachsitzen bei seinem Paten!

Wenn es etwas gab, mit dem er nicht hatte rechnen können, dann das!

Erstens war Sirius sein Pate, und wenn sie sich gemäß Dumbledore auch wie Schüler und Lehrer benehmen sollten – das hieß im Unterricht ‚Sie' und ‚Professor Black', und Harry könnte sich dafür in den Hintern beißen, er wollte nicht so tun, als wäre Sirius ein Fremder, nachdem er ihn so lange vermisst hatte –, dann würde Sirius sicher nicht so weit gehen, Harry eine Strafarbeit aufzuhalsen. Er kannte doch Sirius!

Zweitens waren Sirius Black und James Potter bekannt dafür, mit der Anzahl ihrer eigenen Strafen selbst den Weasley-Zwillingen keine Chance gegeben zu haben, dies jemals zu überbieten, und deswegen hatte der Junge angenommen, dass sein neuer Lehrer das etwas lockerer angehen würde.

Drittens – und das war fast das kräftigste Argument – würde aus einem solchen Grund höchstens Snape zum Nachsitzen einladen! Harry hatte sich _verteidigt_, sollte er sich verfluchen lassen?

Für seine Strafarbeit musste es also eine (andere) Begründung geben, schoss es Harry in den Sinn, also schnappte er sich seinen Tarnumhang – er wollte nicht unbedingt Filch oder Snape über den Weg laufen, das würde ihm nur _noch _eine Strafe einbringen – und machte sich auf zu den Zimmern seines Paten.

Zwei Peeves-Begegnungen später – ein Glück, dass er an seinen Umhang gedacht hatte – stand Harry im Schlafzimmer des Verteidigungslehrers – wenn die Tür immer noch auf dem Boden lag, wieso sollte er dann nicht einfach einbrechen? –, als ein zögerliches Klopfen hinter sich ihn herumfahren ließ.

Neben Harry – dem fast das Herz stehen blieb vor Schreck – flog eine Tür auf (die Sirius' kleines Schlafzimmer mit seinem Büro verband) und sein Pate steckte den Kopf durch den Rahmen, erblickte den Besucher und winkte ihn freudig herein.

„Hi, Remus", begrüßte er den Duellier-Lehrer und bedeutete ihm, sich auf das Bett zu setzen, dem einzigen Ort wo Platz war – Sirius packte gerade aus, „Schön, dass du mal vorbeischaust!"

Ein verstohlenes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, „Du kannst mir helfen, diese Tür wieder in den Rahmen zu setzen! Bellatrix hat ganze Arbeit geleistet."

– „Ich hab bereits gehört, dass ihr euer ... Wiedersehen schon _feiern _konntet", entgegnete der Werwolf trocken und schmunzelte unsicher, während Sirius einige silbern-graue Umhänge in einem Schrank unterbrachte, „Es geht das Gerücht um, dass sie dich fast mit ihrer Peitsche erwürgt hätte ..."

– „Pff!" schnaubte der Eulen-Animagus und verdrehte die Augen, „Weit übertrieben!"

Trainingskleidung sowie ein Stirnband und Turnschuhe folgten den Roben in den Schrank, und Sirius knallte ihn zu und drehte sich um.

„Erstens hat sie mich nicht mit einer Peitsche fast ersticken lassen, sondern mit einem Zauberspruch ...", erklärte er seinem Freund und kramte ein paar Kerzen aus seiner Tasche, die er achtlos auf einem Beistelltisch anordnete, „... und zweitens würde ich auf den Kampf heut eh nicht viel geben. War mehr so eine Art gegenseitiges Abtasten."

– „Etwas derartiges hatte ich bereits angenommen", gab Remus nachdenklich zu und kramte in seinen Roben, „Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, dir ein Standardpäckchen – das alle Ordensmitglieder bekommen haben – vorbeizubringen."

Neugierig stellte Sirius eine Kiste beiseite und ließ sich neben Remus auf das Bett fallen.

„Es enthält zwei oder drei Schokoriegel – potenzielle Portschlüssel, also nicht aufessen! – sowie diverse Wundcremes und Verbände."

– „Schokoriegel als Portschlüssel?" wiederholte Sirius und hob beeindruckt die Brauen, „Also, das ist ja genial! Von wem ist die Idee? Bitte sag, dass nicht Snape darauf gekommen ist!"

– „Nein nein, keine Sorge. Die ist von mir", antwortete der Werwolf stolz und legte das Päckchen zu der Sportkleidung in den Schrank. Unterdessen machte sich Sirius mit einem belustigten „Wer sonst als ein Rumtreiber sollte sich das auch ausdenken!" wieder ans Auspacken.

„Wozu brauchst du denn diese ganzen Duftstoffe?" platzte Remus verwundert heraus, als er die Kiste in Augenschein genommen hatte, die der Eulen-Animagus vorhin beiseite und nun in ein Regal gestellt hatte.

– „Frag doch mal in ein paar Wochen Harry", gab dieser zurück und schmunzelte, während er gleichzeitig einige dunkle Kissen in einen Sessel legte, bevor er erneut etwas in der Tasche suchte und zwei strahlend weiße Kästchen zutage förderte, die er vorsichtig in einer Schublade unterbrachte.

„Sirius, du wirst mir langsam unheimlich!" erklärte Remus staunend, der es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, auch die Inhalte dieser beiden Schachteln zu untersuchen (neugierig wie immer), und schüttelte den Kopf, „Diese ganzen Duftpulver, Kerzen, Meditationskissen – du und meditieren! – ... und was in aller Welt ist _das_?"

Hilflos hielt er Sirius die geöffneten Schatullen entgegen.

– „Siehst du doch", entgegnete dieser munter, wandte sich aber ausnahmsweise nicht wieder seinem Koffer zu, sondern nahm die beiden Steine aus den Kästchen und setzte sich auf den Boden, Remus folgte seinem Beispiel und wartete gespannt.

Neugierig schob sich Harry näher – wobei er beinahe über den Koffer gestolpert wäre – und spitzte über Remus' Schulter.

In Sirius' Handflächen erblickte er zwei Steine, beide geradezu unglaublich glatt und symmetrisch, ohne die kleinste Unebenheit. Nur schwer hätte er den Blick von ihnen wenden können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, sie schienen ihn beinahe einzufangen. Er konnte die Wärme spüren, die von ihnen ausging, die direkt sein Herz traf und es ebenso glühen ließ wie die Steine, die leuchteten als hätten sie eine innere Lichtquelle.

Der eine war ein Rubin, aber der schönste den Harry je gesehen hatte, glasklar und glitzernd lag er in Sirius' Hand und schien dorthin zu gehören.

Der andere bestand aus Marmor, der perlmuttfarben schimmerte und von dunklen, ebenmäßigen Linien durchzogen war, und Harry musste sich sehr beherrschen, nicht den Arm auszustrecken und ihn in die Finger zu nehmen und sich darin zu verlieren.

„Beeindruckend!" hauchte Remus und strich sanft über den blutroten Edelstein, der daraufhin summte und einen tiefen, harmonischen Ton aussandte. Erschrocken zog der Werwolf seine Hand zurück, berührte allerdings kurz darauf den anderen Stein, der jedoch keinen Laut von sich gab.

„Sie sind wunderschön!" stellte er ergriffen fest und nahm seine Hand sofort weg, als er versehentlich Sirius' Finger berührte: „Haben die eine Funktion?"

– „Also, _das _könnte ein längeres Gespräch werden!" wich Harrys Pate der Frage aus und legte sie behutsam zurück in die mit Kissen ausgeschlagenen Schatullen, welche er kurzerhand wieder in die Schublade stellte.

Dann sprang er auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Was hälst du davon, wenn wir uns jetzt über die Tür hermachen?" wechselte er das Thema und schnitt eine Grimasse, „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn nachher nicht dauernd Schüler reinschauen könnten!"

Remus schmunzelte verhalten, trat jedoch mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand neben den Eulen-Animagus. Harry runzelte die Stirn, ihm kam es fast so vor, als würde er sich darum bemühen, einen gewissen Abstand zum Verteidigungslehrer zu halten.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, das ergäbe keinen Sinn!

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten erschien die Tür wie neu, und Harry konnte sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen, denn immerhin stand er nun vor einem anderen Problem.

‚Wundervoll', ärgerte er sich und verdrehte die Augen, ‚Wie soll ich jetzt bitte unbemerkt wieder rauskommen?' Er würde warten müssen, bis Remus das Zimmer verließ. So ein Mist auch, hoffentlich hatte der Lehrer in der ersten Stunde nicht frei, flehte Harry in Gedanken, bis ihm einfiel, dass er da selbst Unterricht bei Lupin hatte. Gut!

Das Glück schien ihn an diesem Tag wirklich sehr zu mögen – mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er sich bereits eine Strafarbeit bei seinem Paten eingehandelt hatte, weswegen er eigentlich hergekommen war –, denn er musste gar nicht lange warten, bis Remus sich auch bereits der Tür näherte – er erweckte schon die ganze Zeit den Eindruck, sich im Zimmer unwohl zu fühlen, und Harry stutzte, fragte sich, wie das sein konnte.

„Ich ... geh dann mal besser", verabschiedete Lupin sich unsicher von Sirius und wollte regelrecht durch die eben in die Angeln gesetzte Tür in den Flur fliehen – ‚_fliehen?_'–, doch dieser hielt ihn auf: „Remus!"

Da lag etwas drängendes in der Stimme seines Paten, ließ Harry zusammenzucken und ihn überrascht innehalten, als er schon auf dem Weg zur Tür war.

Er hatte bereits die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben, woher kam plötzlich diese bedrückende Anspannung in der Luft?

Sie schien fast greifbar zwischen den beiden Freunden zu liegen, füllte das ganze Zimmer und verdrängte alle weiteren Gefühle daraus, fing selbst Harry ein, der nicht einmal ihre Ursache kannte.

Der Werwolf rührte sich nicht, die Hand fest um die Klinke geschlossen, klammerte sich daran fest wie an einem Rettungsanker. Er schien sich irgendwo verstecken zu wollen, sich an irgendeinen anderen Ort zu wünschen, nur fort von hier, drehte Sirius weiterhin den Rücken zu als ahnte er bereits, was gleich folgen würde.

Seine Schultern versteiften sich deutlich unter dem zusammengeflickten Umhang, als der Eulen-Animagus zu ihm trat, sich neben der Tür an die Wand lehnte und ihn eingehend musterte.

„Was ist los, Moony?" brach Sirius schließlich die unangenehme Stille, die die beiden voneinander zu trennen schien, Remus zuckte zusammen als er seinen geflüsterten Kosenamen hörte.

Harry war verwirrt, er verstand nicht, was das bedeuten sollte, sah nur hilflos vom einen zum anderen.

So gründlich sein Pate seinen Blick auf den Werwolf richtete, so stur weigerte dieser sich, etwas anderes als den Punkt in der Tür anzustarren, den er schon die ganze Zeit fixierte, versuchte nicht einmal Blickkontakt herzustellen. Auf einmal hätte Harry wetten können, wenn er den Türgriff nicht so fest umklammert hätte, würden seine Hände zittern.

„Nichts", kam es lahm von Remus, als wüsste er bereits, dass er endlich antworten musste, sich damit aber nicht aus der Affäre winden konnte. Obwohl er es kaum für möglich gehalten hätte, spürte Harry wie die Spannung noch weiter zunahm, als Sirius die Augen von Remus wandte und ebenso starr wie dieser ins Zimmer blickte.

„Ach nein?" hakte er bitter nach, mit einem beinahe spöttischen Unterton, „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, du gehst mir aus dem Weg, siehst mich kaum an, flüchtest –"

– „Ich _distanziere mich nicht!_" fiel Remus dem Eulen-Animagus scharf ins Wort, Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen angesichts dieses lauten Ausbruchs und starrte überrascht seinen Duellierlehrer an, dessen Temperament – von dem der Junge bisher nicht einmal wusste, dass es existierte – wohl gerade mit ihm durchgegangen war.

Schwer atmend wandte er sich endlich von der Tür ab und fing Sirius' Blick ein, forderte eine Antwort heraus, die er jedoch nicht erhielt.

Sirius wartete.

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, noch unangenehmer als offener Streit zerrte es an Harrys Nerven, der endlich wissen wollte, was vor sich ging und _was verdammt noch mal mit den beiden los war_.

Jedoch schien keiner der Lehrer entschlossen, es zu brechen, und Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen und unterdrückte ein ungeduldiges Zappeln. In dieser Situation sollte er besser nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, weder Remus noch Sirius wären besonders erfreut zu erfahren, dass sie belauscht wurden.

Wie war er bloß in diese peinliche Lage geraten?

Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge, und immer noch fiel kein Wort.

Sirius starrte Remus nur nieder, und der Werwolf fühlte sich offensichtlich zunehmend unwohl, nicht einmal der eiserne Griff um die Klinke konnte das Zittern seiner Finger mehr verbergen. Mühsam zwang sich Harry nicht zu seufzen, so viel Geduld hätte er seinem Paten nicht zugetraut.

Obwohl, ursprünglich stammte diese Taktik vom Duellierlehrer selbst, das wusste Harry aus Erfahrung, oft genug hatte Lupin ihn damit konfrontiert. _Durch Schweigen zur richtigen Zeit finden die Leute oft von ganz allein die Worte, um sich selbst zu überzeugen, _hatte er gesagt (das Zitat stammte eigentlich von Dumbledore) und stets recht behalten.

Sirius hatte es wohl für sinnvoll gehalten, dies zu übernehmen, und Harry musste nur in ihre Gesichter sehen um zu erkennen: Beiden war klar, dass er mit dieser Taktik letztendlich Erfolg haben würde.

Schließlich kapitulierte Remus und wandte den Blick ab.

„Na schön", ergab er sich widerwillig in sein Schicksal und seufzte schwer, „Du hast gewonnen! Bringen wir es hinter uns ..."

Langsam ließ er sich in den Sessel sinken, Sirius holte sich nur stumm ein Kissen und nahm auf dem Boden Platz.

„Die letzten Monate waren furchtbar!" begann der Werwolf nach einigen weiteren Minuten der Stille und schüttelte gedankenversunken den Kopf, „Dauernd dieses Bild vor Augen, wie der Schleier flattert, als er dich verschluckt hat, Bellatrix schreit ..."

Remus starrte ins Leere, schien auf einmal mit seinen Überlegungen Lichtjahre entfernt zu sein.

„Ich seh heut noch vor mir, wie du aufgesprungen bist, als jemand im Kamin erschien, zuerst wohl froh, die Zaubererschachpartie zu unterbrechen, die ich gewonnen hätte – bis du Snape erkannt hast, und der von Harry erzählt hat."

Traurig lehnte sich Lupin zurück und verschränkte die Arme, wie um sich vor den Erinnerungen zu schützen.

„Ich hätte dich davon abhalten müssen, mit ins Ministerium zu kommen, hätte energischer darauf bestehen müssen, dass du im Hauptquartier bleibst – ich hatte schon den ganzen Abend so ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber ich hab es dem Vollmond zugeschoben. Du erinnerst dich an die Nacht davor? Moony und Tatze das letzte Mal zusammen ..."

Der Werwolf erwartete darauf wohl keine Antwort, doch Sirius nickte und verschränkte die Arme unter den Knien, blickte mittlerweile genau wie Remus ins Nirgendwo und lächelte traurig und steckte den Duellierlehrer damit an.

Auch Harry ließ sich von der nostalgischen Stimmung einfangen, sah – obwohl er nicht dabei gewesen war – deutlich vor Augen, wie ein Wolf und ein großer, schwarzer Hund verspielt um die Wette tobten und gemeinsam den Mond anheulten, ohne zu ahnen, was der nächste Tag ihnen bringen, dass er sie für lange Zeit voneinander trennen würde ...

Remus standen Tränen in den Augen, als er fortfuhr, doch er weigerte sich strikt, diese fallen zu lassen, zwang sich unerbittlich durchzuhalten.

„So viel ist schief gelaufen. Und die eine Sache, die funktioniert hat, hätte nicht klappen dürfen! Ich hab hinterher geflucht, dass du so einfach ins Ministerium gekommen bist – denn hätten sie dich entdeckt, hättest du die Flucht ergreifen müssen und nichts von dem wäre passiert! Es war ... ich wollte meinen Augen nicht trauen, als du durch diesen ... _Bogen_ gefallen bist."

Inzwischen glänzten auch Sirius' Augen verräterisch feucht, wie hätte die Verzweiflung in Remus' Stimme ihn auch kalt lassen können? Gefangen von seinen Schilderungen ließ er kraftlos den Kopf auf die Knie sinken.

Der Werwolf hatte entgültig den Kampf gegen die Tränen verloren, als er das Wort ‚Bogen' regelrecht ausspuckte wie etwas verabscheuungswürdig Böses, doch nun kümmerte es ihn nicht mehr, und noch bevor er fortfuhr, bemerkte Harry die Tränen auf seinen eigenen Wangen, auch er erinnerte sich schmerzhaft an jenen Moment, der sich abscheulich genau in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte, sah ihn erneut wie einen Film in seinem Kopf ablaufen.

„Ich stand unter Schock – du kannst doch nicht eben noch hier sein und dann, schwups – einfach weg! Ich hab nur noch die Hälfte mitbekommen, frag mich nicht, was dann passiert ist.

Irgendwann kam Harry von irgendwoher angelaufen und hat nach dir geschrieen, wollte uns nicht glauben dass es kein Entkommen für dich gäbe, und jedes seiner Worte tat weh wie ein Messerstich direkt ins Herz!

Hätte ich ihn nicht zurückhalten müssen, es zu tun, wär ich dir wohl selbst gefolgt und hätte es endlich beendet."

Harry schauderte verhalten und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er konnte sich noch viel zu deutlich an seine eigene Trauer erinnern, in den ersten Wochen, die auch ihn nicht nur einmal auf solche Gedanken gebracht hatte ...

Unruhig stand Remus auf, begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern.

Seine Tränen waren mittlerweile wieder versiegt – im Gegensatz zu Harrys –, doch seine Hände zitterten noch immer und er verschränkte sie schließlich auf dem Rücken, damit er sie still halten konnte. Auch half vermutlich die Vertrautheit dieser Pose – aus dem Unterricht – die Kontrolle wieder zu finden. Es fiel dem Werwolf sichtlich schwer weiterzusprechen.

„Du weißt, Sirius, dass ich mich schon immer vor der Einsamkeit gefürchtet hatte ..."

Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heißeres Flüstern, als er – so spürte Harry – sich dem Kern des Problems näherte.

Augenblicklich nahm auch die Spannung im Raum wieder zu, wuchs die Distanz zwischen den beiden, die die Minuten der geteilten Gefühle überbrückt hatten. Wie unsichtbare Mauern, die – eben erst eingerissen – sich bereits wieder errichtet hatten.

„Und sie war in den Monaten danach genauso schlimm wie nach dem ... nach Halloween, als James und Lily starben, als ich in einer Nacht alle Freunde verlor.

Es war furchtbar – schrecklich.

Der Selbsthass, die vielen Selbstvorwürfe. Ich hab mich oft gefragt, wäre alles anders ausgegangen, wenn nicht am Vortag Vollmond gewesen wäre, wenn ich dadurch nicht so schwach gewesen wäre?"

Lupin schüttelte schnell den Kopf, ließ Sirius erst gar keine Gelegenheit für Widersprüche und fuhr verstört fort: „Es war schon das erste Mal schwierig, und nachdem das jetzt zweimal ..."

Der Werwolf stockte mitten im Satz und sah Sirius an, mit der stummen Bitte auch so zu verstehen.

Und Sirius verstand ihn, musste nicht einmal in die verzweifelten, bernsteinfarbenen Augen blicken, um den Satz wie selbstverständlich fortzuführen: „... hast du Angst, dass sie dich wieder verletzt, wenn wir unsere Freundschaft wieder aufbauen."

Remus nickte nur zaghaft, dankbar dass Sirius so schnell begriffen hatte, auf was er hinauswollte.

Wieder breitete sich betretenes Schweigen aus, wieder mieden die Lehrer den Blick des jeweils anderen und Harry schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, als ihn die Tragweite von Sirius' Worten einholte. Glücklicherweise waren beide so in ihre eigenen, trübseligen Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nichts bemerkten.

Oh nein, Moony würde doch nicht ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spielen, Tatze die Freundschaft zu kündigen, das konnte doch gar nicht passieren! Das _durfte _nicht geschehen, die beiden letzten Rumtreiber konnten doch nicht einfach so getrennte Wege gehen, oder? _Oder?_

Auch wenn es sich so anhören mochte, Harry weigerte sich einfach, das auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Nein, auf keinen Fall!

Die beiden würden, _mussten _sich wieder zusammenreißen!

Doch die unangenehme Atmosphäre im Raum schien genau das Gegenteil zu bedeuten, und Harry schluckte schwer.

Was er eben noch lächerlich absurd gefunden hatte, drohte nun mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wahrscheinlicher zu werden. Remus ging wieder unbehaglich auf und ab, schüttelte nur von Zeit zu Zeit müde den Kopf, während Sirius fassungslos aus dem Fenster blickte, in die so überhaupt nicht zur niedergeschlagenen Stimmung passende Morgensonne, und keine Notiz von den Vögeln nahm, die fröhlich zwitschernd vor dem Fenster flatterten.

Harry hätte sie am liebsten mit einem Klatscher erschossen, er war drauf und dran, sich den Tarnumhang herunterzureißen und die beiden anzuschreien, endlich wieder Vernunft anzunehmen!

Remus jedoch ließ ihm dazu keine Gelegenheit, steif wandte er sich dem Eulen-Animagus zu, mit unendlich traurigem Gesichtsausdruck und Tränen in den Augen.

„Nimm das bitte nicht persönlich, Sirius", brachte er heißer heraus, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das nochmal verkraften kann ..."

Entsetzt schloss Harry die Augen, dass konnte es doch nicht gewesen sein!

Deutlich erinnerte er sich an die Weihnachtsferien vor zwei Jahren, mit Sirius und Remus im Grimmauldplatz, als die beiden so gut miteinander auskamen. Er hatte es manchmal regelrecht spüren können, dieses Band zwischen den beiden, ein Band bedingungsloser Freundschaft, das die beiden Rumtreiber nach der langen Trennung und einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten erneut zwischen sich geknüpft hatten. Umso mehr schmerzte es nun, eben diese Freundschaft in Gefahr zu sehen.

_Tu doch was, Sirius!_

Dieser schien gar nicht zu realisieren, worüber sie sich im Moment unterhielten, schien es nicht wahrhaben zu wollen und schüttelte nur gedankenverloren den Kopf.

Dann sprang er abrupt hoch und schmiss mit einem wütenden Aufschrei sein Kissen an die Wand, packte Remus an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn kräftig durch, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, offenbar wild entschlossen, ihre Freundschaft nicht kampflos aufzugeben.

„Was ist denn die Alternative, _Moony_?" warf er dem von der heftigen Reaktion überrumpelten Werwolf laut an den Kopf und blickte ihm starr in die Augen, stieß ihn grob gegen die Wand.

Dieser zuckte zusammen bei der Erwähnung seines Spitznamens, wagte es aber nicht auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Sein Blick flackerte während er den Eulen-Animagus musterte, der die Finger schmerzhaft fest um Remus' Oberarme geschlossen hatte.

Ein falsches Wort, und der Kessel würde überlaufen!

„Dich abkapseln, dich von jedem zurückziehen? Wenn du verdammt noch mal niemand an dich ran lässt, dann wird dein Leben so verflucht einsam wie du es doch eigentlich verhindern willst, zum Henker!" fauchte Sirius und holte tief Luft, um sich wieder zu fangen, dann zog er den verblüfften Remus in eine innige Umarmung.

„Ich will dein Freund bleiben, Moony!" flehte er nun wieder leise und beinahe sanft, Harry musste die Ohren spitzen, um es überhaupt zu hören.

Remus versteifte sich sichtlich und rührte sich keinen Zoll von der Stelle.

Nur zu gut konnte Harry seinen inneren Kampf in seinem Gesicht ablesen, ein mehr als deutlicher Hinweis auf Lupins aufgewühlte Emotionen, die er sonst immer so vorbildhaft unter Kontrolle hatte. Zum einen waren da die Weigerung, dem eigenen Wunsch nachzugeben und sich zu öffnen, aus Angst, wieder alleingelassen und damit verletzt zu werden.

Doch es zeigte sich auch die Erkenntnis, dass Sirius verflixt recht hatte und er nicht widersprechen konnte!

Nach langem hin und her erwiderte Remus schließlich zögernd die Umarmung und atmete tief durch, und langsam stahl sich ein unsicheres Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Du kannst mir nicht versprechen, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt, oder?" brach er irgendwann das Schweigen, in das sie beide gefallen waren, und sah mit immer noch zwiespältigen Gefühlen auf.

– „Nein", entgegnete Sirius wahrheitsgemäß und fasste Remus an den Schultern, schob ihn aus der Umarmung ohne ihn diesmal unsanft an die Wand zu stoßen und holte tief Luft, „Aber andererseits kann es ja genauso gut sein, dass _du _zuerst umgelegt wirst und _ich _dann allein den Mond anheulen muss ..."

Lupin lächelte schwach, und auch Harrys Pate erlaubte sich ein flüchtiges Grinsen, bevor er fortfuhr:

„Dieses Risiko müssen wir wohl eingehen ... und nein!" fiel Sirius Remus entschieden ins Wort, der gerade den Mund öffnen wollte um zu widersprechen, „Die Ausrede, ich hätte in diesem Fall ja noch Harry gilt nicht, immerhin wärst du auch nicht so allein, wenn du nicht immer jeden abblocken würdest!"

– „Wen zum Beispiel ‚blocke ich denn ab'? Wer würde denn schon freiwillig etwas mit einem Werwolf zu tun haben wollen?" gab Remus bitter zurück und blickte niedergeschlagen zu Boden, das war doch genau sein Problem!

– „Da gibt's schon ein paar Ordensmitglieder", behauptete der Eulen-Animagus überzeugt und sein Grinsen wurde etwas anzüglicher, „Allen voran Tonks!"

– „Ich muss dann langsam wirklich gehen", wechselte Remus verlegen das Thema mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, und Harry tat es ihm erschrocken gleich, verschluckte sich beinahe als er sah, wie spät es bereits war, „Der Unterricht fängt bald an!"

Doch der Werwolf machte keine Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen, er vergrub die Arme tief in den Robentaschen und blickte Sirius an.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf – die Anspannung und die Distanz, die er noch vor kurzem zwischen den beiden gefühlt hatte, war zwar noch nicht komplett verschwunden, aber doch spürbar zurückgegangen, wurde überlagert von einer gewissen Vertrautheit, die den Raum ausfüllte.

Sowohl Sirius als auch Remus schienen genau zu wissen, was der andere gerade dachte, und Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als er die zwei Freunde – die er nun wieder mit Recht so nennen konnte – musterte.

„Moony?"

Sirius musste seinen Satz nicht aussprechen, Worte waren unnötig, damit Remus wusste, was er fragen wollte.

Für einen Augenblick sah Harry wieder deutlich das Freundschaftsband aus dem Grimmauldplatz zwischen dem Wolf und der Eule, und versuchte nicht einmal sich sein breites Grinsen zu verkneifen – er wäre auch hoffnungslos gescheitert.

„Natürlich, Tatze", kam es lächelnd von Remus, und er zog Sirius in eine flüchtige Umarmung, bevor er bat: „Doch gib mir ein bisschen Zeit ..."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer.

* * *

Harry rannte die Treppen hinauf, er war schon reichlich spät dran. 

Sirius erwartete ihn vor dem Raum der Wünsche zum Nachsitzen – Harry hatte sich, seit er die Eule bekommen hatte, gefragt, wieso ausgerechnet _dort_! – und zwar vor vier Minuten, und er hatte noch ein gutes Stück Weg vor sich.

Wieso hatte Verwandlung auch ausgerechnet heute länger gedauert?

Na schön, so blieb ihm wenigstens mehr Zeit, sich im Unterricht mit Ron und Hermine zu unterhalten. Sie hatten versucht, das Rätsel um den Grund seines Nachsitzens zu lösen.

Doch erst einmal hatte Ron lauthals losgelacht, als Harry ihm davon erzählte und sich kaum mehr eingekriegt, bis Hermine ihm einfach den Mund zugehalten hatte – weil McGonagall ihnen bereits einen überaus strengen und mahnenden Blick zuwarf.

Dann hatte er Harry immer noch kichernd geraten, sich da nur nichts daraus zu machen, Sirius würde ihn einfach unter vier Augen sehen wollen – was Hermine natürlich sofort widerlegte, denn dann hätte er das auch sagen können, und müsste sein Patenkind nicht nachsitzen lassen.

Harry schließlich hatte die – zugegeben weit hergeholte – Vermutung geäußert, dass Sirius wütend wäre, weil Harry Nellie beinahe – versehentlich – umgebracht hätte, und meinte, ihm beibringen zu müssen, nicht dauernd Leute in Gefahr zu bringen. Da hatte Hermine dann noch energischer widersprochen, denn immerhin hatte Sirius selbst betont, Harry nicht böse zu sein.

Sie waren also noch genauso weit wie vorher, und Harry würde sich gleich überraschen lassen müssen.

„Tut mir leid, McGonagall ... ich meine, Professor McGonagall hat überzogen", rief er seinem Paten schon vom Ende des Flurs aus zu und japste nach Luft, als er schlitternd vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

Sirius wartete bereits (Harry war ja auch spät genug) und lehnte an der Wand, lächelte zur Begrüßung und winkte dem Jungen, ihm in den Raum der Wünsche zu folgen.

– „Wieso hast du mich ausgerechnet hierher bestellt?" wollte Harry neugierig wissen, kaum dass er die – doppelte – Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und sah sich um.

Augenblicklich verschlug es ihm die Sprache, der dunkle, nur von Kerzen erhellte Raum verströmte eine gemütliche, geheimnisvolle Atmosphäre, die ihn einfing und automatisch an Schlosstürme in alten Märchen denken ließ.

„Du hast dich sicher gefragt, weshalb ich dir eine Strafarbeit aufgehalst habe", begann Sirius und hob die Brauen, während er Harry ansah. Dieser fühlte sich glatt durchschaut, sein Pate kannte ihn eben viel zu gut!

– „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage", gab er also zu und unterdrückte ein Grinsen – was für ein Glück, dass sein Gegenüber keine Ahnung hatte, wie weit, oder besser wohin, ihn dieses Rätsel getrieben hatte!

Hoffentlich fand er nie heraus, dass der Junge dafür sogar ein ... sehr privates Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Remus belauscht hatte, denn das würde ihn sicher nicht begeistern!

Harry musste jedoch zugeben, dass Lupins Sichtweise ihn nachdenklich gestimmt hatte. Er selbst war noch nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Sirius wieder verschwinden könnte – Merlin, er war viel zu froh, dass er _endlich wieder da war_!

Und selbst jetzt, als er darüber gebrütet hatte, kam es dem Jungen nicht in den Sinn, sich aus diesem Grund von seinem Paten zu isolieren, dazu hatte er ihn zu sehr vermisst – allerdings hatte er ihn (anders als Lupin) nicht _zwei_mal ‚verloren'.

Zum Glück jedoch hatte auch Remus letztendlich von dieser Option abgesehen!

– „Dachte ich mir", schmunzelte Sirius und hielt kurz inne, er runzelte die Stirn und warf sich geistesabwesend die langen Haare zurück. Harry beobachtete fasziniert die Veränderungen der Muster, die das Kerzenlicht in der Dunkelheit auf seine Züge warf.

„Ich soll dir einen Zauber beibringen, der manchmal recht nützlich sein kann", begann er nach kurzem Zögern, „Deshalb sind wir hier, der Raum der Wünsche bietet alles, was wir zum Üben brauchen."

– „Was ist das für ein Zauber?" unterbrach Harry seinen Paten neugierig, „Was bewirkt er?"

– „Darauf komme ich später zurück, zuerst einmal eine grobe Beschreibung dessen, was vor dir liegt, wenn du einverstanden bist", winkte Sirius ab,

„Bevor wir zum eigentlichen Zauber-Training kommen können, musst du zuerst deinen Geist, deine Sinne und deinen Körper stärken."

‚Die Duftstoffe!' schoss es Harry in den Sinn, und er hätte in einem Anflug geistiger Umnachtung beinahe danach gefragt, konnte sich gerade noch im letzten Augenblick zurückhalten – _dadurch hättest du deinen Lauscherposten vom Morgen verraten, du Irrwicht!_

Glücklicherweise schien Sirius nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn er erzählte unbeirrt weiter, ging dabei im Zimmer auf und ab, „Das Training, welches du durchführen musst, wird sehr anstrengend, enorm schwierig ...

Anschließend – wenn die erste Phase abgeschlossen ist – musst du eine Art Ritual durchführen, was noch mehr Konzentration und Ausdauer erfordert, und _danach_ kommt eine weitere Phase, die vom Schwierigkeitsgrad noch eine Steigerung der ersten beiden darstellt ...

Wozu dieser Zauber gut ist, darf ich dir leider nicht sagen –", mit einer raschen Handbewegung brachte er Harry zum Schweigen und sah ihm direkt in seine enttäuscht und perplex drein blickenden smaragd-grünen Augen,

„– Du darfst erst erfahren, worum es im großen und ganzen geht, wenn wir mit Phase drei beginnen, das ist wichtig, sonst wirst du den Zauber nicht ausführen können!"

– „Wieso_ das_ denn?" platzte Harry überrumpelt heraus, das ergab doch keinen Sinn?

„Weshalb im Namen Merlins ...", fragte er leicht verärgert, „ ...soll ich so einen schwierigen Zauber lernen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, worum's geht?"

– „Harry, stell mir bitte keine Fragen mehr!" bat ihn Sirius inständig, der Junge sah ihn schwer seufzen und ein Teil von ihm fand das sogar ziemlich amüsant – er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass sein Pate nach diesem Morgen für die nächste Woche genug von tiefgehenden Gesprächen hatte, und Sirius schien zu befürchten, dass sie auch jetzt dort enden würden.

„Was ich dir sagen darf, hab ich dir bereits mitgeteilt", erklärte er, mit einem flehenden Unterton in der Stimme – wobei Harry nicht sagen konnte, ob er nicht genauer in das Thema einsteigen oder – vermutlich – ihn einfach überzeugen wollte,

„Ich verstehe auch, dass du nicht all die Schwierigkeiten auf dich nehmen willst, ohne dir im Klaren zu sein, was das bringen soll! ... Es wird sicher Zeiten geben, da wirst du fluchen und das Training hinschmeißen wollen, aber ..."

Angespannt ging Sirius vor Harry in die Hocke und griff nach seinen Händen.

„Vertrau mir bitte, Harry! Es ist wichtig, dass du den Zauber lernst, du _wirst_ ihn noch nützlich finden, das versprech ich dir! ...

Machst du mit?"

Nachdenklich sah Harry seinen Paten an, für ihn ergab das keinen Sinn.

Ihm widerstrebte es, einen Zauber zu lernen – der zudem noch sehr schwierig sein sollte, sicher höhere Magie – ohne seinen Zweck zu kennen.

Aber dann blickte er in Sirius' Augen, und irgendetwas in diesem bittenden Blick – der nur zu deutlich zeigte, wie sehr seinem Gegenüber diese Geheimnistuerei missfiel – überzeugte ihn schließlich.

Außerdem – auch wenn er es Harry nicht sagen wollte oder konnte – wusste sein Pate sicher, wozu der Zauber diente, und er hatte Harry sein Wort gegeben, dass er wichtig sein und ihm auf irgendeine Weise nützen würde.

Und Harry vertraute Sirius.

Langsam nickte der Junge.

„Sehr schön!" lächelte Sirius ihn warm an und entspannte sich deutlich sichtbar, „Beginnen wir mit Meditieren. Das wird für heute genügen."


	10. Einen neuen Zauberstab

Vier _Reviews? Ihr lasst nach, Leute!  
Wäre es möglicherweise machbar, dass nicht nur jeder 25. ein Review schreibt? Probieren wir das doch mal bis zum nächsten Mal aus, ok?  
Sonst kann ich nicht updaten, weil ich aus lauter Frust unter dem Tisch liege ... _:P

_Trotzdem bedanke ich mich ganz sehr bei_

_Adsartha: Danke, hatte ich. Wofür der Zauber gut ist, kann ich leider noch nicht verraten, sonst hätte Sirius das gesagt. Kann doch die Spannung nicht rausnehmen _;) _Wie lange die Phasen dauern, hängt - sehr extrem - vom Schüler ab, alle drei zusammen aber mindestens ein paar Monate ...  
Trovia: Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel - bis auf diese Ausnahme - gefällt. Hab mir da aber gedacht, in Anbetracht der Umstände ist das hier vertretbar. Aber hast recht, das ist Ansichtssache ... Den Kopf mach ich mir schon nicht - wart eben ein bisschen länger mit den Updates, wenn keine Reviews kommen _:P _Jaja, immer diese Motivationsprobleme ..._  
_Ela3: _ganz rot werd _Weiß ja gar nicht was ich sagen soll bei so viel Lob ..._  
_Sanny: Bitte sehr, das neue Kap. ..._

_dass sie mir gereviewt haben und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Einen neuen Zauberstab**

* * *

„UAAAHH!" 

Neville schrie entsetzt auf und krabbelte schleunigst mehrere Meter rückwärts, als ein undefinierbares Irgendwas pfeilschnell aus einem Kessel sprang, den er gerade säuberte.

Harry und die anderen sahen auf und blickten gespielt interessiert zu, froh, ihre grauenvolle Arbeit für kurze Zeit unterbrechen zu können. Vor sechzig Minuten hatten sie mit ihrer Strafarbeit begonnen. Zwei Wochen Kesselputzen, beaufsichtigt von Snape persönlich!

Mit was hatten sie _das _nur verdient!

Schon nach so kurzer Zeit waren ihre magischen Putzhandschuhe, die Dumbledore ihnen hatte besorgen lassen, da sie keine Zauberstäbe verwenden durften – auch das noch, es wäre _mit _schon schwierig genug gewesen! –, und die bis zu den Ellenbogen hoch reichten, bis oben schmutzig und schillerten in den verschiedensten Farben.

Boshaft grinsend hatte Snape ihnen besonders dreckige Kessel vorgesetzt, die man gar nicht mehr der Reinigung für würdig befunden hatte, sondern lieber neue bestellte. An den Wänden klebten angetrocknete Zaubertrankreste, die sie mühevoll mit einem speziellen Putzmittel lösen mussten.

Jetzt verstand Harry auch, wieso sie für diese Arbeit _magische _Handschuhe benötigten: Sobald die Kruste sich einigermaßen verflüssigte, fing sie sofort an zu dampfen oder zu blubbern oder zu zischen. Einmal war ein Tropfen auf Lunas Umhang gespritzt und hatte ein nicht zu kleines Loch hineingebrannt! Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was dieses Zeug mit seiner Haut anstellen würde.

Hinzu kam, dass einige Trankreste beinahe eine Art Eigenleben entwickelten und mit zähflüssigen Tropfen, eingedickten Zutaten oder kochenden Blasen um sich schossen, wodurch die Putzkolonne nicht selten gezwungen war, schnellstens in Deckung zu gehen!

„Also das war der Grund, weswegen du gestern nachsitzen musstest", nahm Hermine ihr Gespräch flüsternd wieder auf, als es bei Neville wirklich nichts mehr zu sehen gab und Snape sie bereits zum zweiten Mal ermahnt hatte, diesmal unter der Androhung von Punktabzug, „Siehst du, Harry, du hast dir ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht! Ich nehme an, dass du in nächster Zeit öfter nachsitzt?"

– „Mh hmm", stimmte ihr der Junge geistesabwesend zu, während er versuchte, eine besonders hartnäckige Verkrustung zu knacken, und sah mit seiner pilotenähnlichen Schutzbrille erst auf, nachdem er es endlich – unter Zuhilfenahme eines Vorschlaghammers – geschafft hatte.

„Täglich", teilte er seinen beiden besten Freunden mit und verzog das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen, „Sirius hat mir aufgetragen, regelmäßig irgendwas mit ihm anzustellen, für das er mich nachsitzen lassen kann."

Ron grinste verstehend zurück: „Du warst also der Kerl, der seine Haare beim Frühstück in violette Zöpfchen verwandelt hat?"

Ein schadenfrohes Nicken Harrys. „Nachdem ich ihn mit einem schönen großen Eimer voll eiskaltem Wasser geweckt hatte; ihr wisst doch, wie gern er früh morgens aufsteht ..."

– „Wie gemein!" Ron schnappte entrüstet nach Luft (Snape zog ihm zornig zehn Punkte für seinen lauten Ausruf ab), konnte dann aber doch nicht anders und lachte los, so heftig, dass er um- und hinter Harry fiel und somit einem zischenden, blutroten Tropfen auswich, der dicht an seinem Kopf vorbeisauste.

„Wenn wir gerade von Sirius reden ...", wechselte Hermine (die es bei Harrys Ausführungen auch nicht schaffte, ernst zu bleiben) das Thema und duckte sich ihrerseits unter einem heißen Tropfen hinweg, der mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu raste, „Ich frage mich immer noch, wieso wir ihn an Halloween als ‚Mimas' auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen haben, eigentlich hätte doch sein richtiger Name erscheinen müssen!"

– „Gute Frage ohne Antwort", kommentierte Ron gleichmütig und schubste schnell Harry aus der Flugbahn eines weiteren Tropfens.

– „Mit Antwort", korrigierte der Junge, der nun rücklings auf dem Boden kauerte, gequetscht und setzte sich auf, „Ich hab ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers gebracht, nachdem Remus sie mir zurückgegeben hatte. Immerhin will ich nicht, dass er von Bellatrix überrascht werden kann. Da hat Remus ihm dann genau die gleiche Frage gestellt", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand wieder zur Hälfte in seinem Kessel,

„Merlin hat ihm wohl einen alten Tarnzauber gezeigt, mit dem man die Karte in diesem speziellen Fall täuschen kann – Sirius wollte nicht mit seinem Namen darauf erscheinen, für den Fall dass sie konfisziert und in falschen Händen wäre ..."

Ron pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne: „Hat er gut mitgedacht! Als vermeintlicher Massenmörder war das eine gute Vorsichtsmaßnahme!"

– „Wenigstens hat Professor Dumbledore heute morgen nicht _wieder _hunderte von Eulen erhalten, weil er diesen vermeintlichen Massenmörder als Lehrer eingestellt hat", seufzte Hermine, schüttelte genervt den Kopf und holte sich einen weiteren Kessel – gute Güte, wie hatte der nur so schmutzig werden können? „Wenn ich an das Chaos gestern beim Frühstück denke ..."

– „Also, _da _hast du wirklich was verpasst!" prustete Ron mit Lachtränen in den Augen an Harry gewandt los,

„Fast jede Eule mit Heuler, und alle gingen gleichzeitig los und haben Dumbledore zusammengestaucht – der natürlich nicht ein Wort verstanden hat! An Sirius haben sie keinen einzigen geschickt, alle an Dumbledore, der gemütlich seinen Kürbissaft geschlürft hat. Und McGonagall explodierte daneben und hat mit Snape und Flitwick hilflos Schweigezauber verhängt – natürlich sind sie nicht nachgekommen ..."

Harry fiel in den Lachkrampf seines Freundes mit ein, und auch Hermine hustete beim Gedanken an die Große Halle vom Vortag (wo man vor lauter Eulen keine Decke mehr sehen konnte), peinlich darauf bedacht, nicht laut loszulachen.

– „Jetzt reicht's aber!" schrie Snape scharlachrot im Gesicht vom Lehrerpult herüber, „Das ist eine Strafarbeit, kein Kaffeekränzchen! Wenn ich noch einen Mucks höre, werde ich Sie alle eine Woche länger zu mir zitieren! Potter, Lovegood, Sie marschieren mit ihren Kesseln sofort ins Nachbarzimmer! Longbottom, Weasley, mir egal welcher, ins Zimmer daneben!"

* * *

„Habt ihr da drin über Stubby Boardman geredet?" wollte Luna interessiert wissen, die sich wieder auf die Putzarbeit gestürzt hatte und bis zur Hüfte in einem Kessel steckte – im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern schien ihr die Strafe regelrecht Freude zu bereiten. 

Harry seufzte tief – er fragte sich noch immer, wie der _Klitterer _nur auf so einen Mist gekommen war! – und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, machte sich dann widerwillig erneut über seinen Kessel her: „Sirius ist und war nie in einer Band! Das ist Unsinn, dafür hätte er gar keine Zeit gehabt – und die Stimme auch nicht."

Verflixt, den Dreck bekam er aber auch gar nicht weg!

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, wart bis Weihnachten", nun fing der Junge an zu grinsen, „Sobald du hörst, wie er Weihnachtslieder singt und dabei meilenweit die Töne verfehlt, kommst du nie wieder auf die Idee, er wäre Sänger in irgendeiner Band, die hätte ihn sofort rausgeschmissen!"

– „Du meinst wohl auch, dass der _Klitterer_ immer nur Enten druckt, oder wie?" fuhr das Mädchen beleidigt auf und drehte Harry den Rücken zu, „Also ehrlich, Harry, von dir hätte ich so was nicht erwartet ..."

– „Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt", versuchte der Junge Luna nervös zu besänftigen, überrascht über ihre heftige Reaktion; aber eigentlich hatte er ja schon miterlebt, wie eingeschnappt Luna auf Beleidigungen ihres Vaters reagierte. „Nur, dass Sirius nicht singen kann ... Wahrscheinlich hat diese Mrs. ..."

– „Mrs. Purkiss!"

Donnerwetter, kannte die Ravenclaw sämtliche Texte im _Klitterer _auswendig?

„Nun gut, wahrscheinlich hat diese Mrs. Purkiss sich einfach geirrt. Immerhin war Sirius ganz sicher am Tatort, und Ron behauptet, dass sogar die fette Dame besser singt als er ..."

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend nebeneinander, und Harry fühlte sich in Anbetracht der Stille immer unbehaglicher.

Immerhin hatte Luna ihm sehr geholfen, als sie ihn an die Stimmen hinter dem Schleier erinnert hatte, und auch im darauffolgenden Schuljahr hatten sie ab und zu miteinander gesprochen und Harry hatte das auch immer als angenehm empfunden. Darüber hinaus war es zu einem Großteil ihr zu verdanken, dass der _Klitterer _– sehr zum Missfallen von Umbridge – dieses eine Interview gedruckt hatte, in dem er sich endlich gegen die vielen Lügen zur Wehr setzen konnte, die der _Tagesprophet _über ihn verbreitet hatte.

Er hatte sie wirklich nicht aufregen oder wütend machen, oder gar beleidigen wollen. Seufzend gestand sich der Junge ein, dass Hermine mit dieser Lage weit besser zurecht gekommen wäre – er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

„Ich hab das nicht böse gemeint", entschuldigte er sich hilflos und zog den Kopf aus seinem Kessel, vielleicht versöhnte er sie ja wieder, wenn er etwas Positives für Mr. Lovegood sagte?

„Es war sehr nett von deinem Vater, dass er dieses Interview gebracht hat, nachdem alle anderen mich als ... verrückt hingestellt hatten, und ich hab bestimmt nichts gegen den _Klitterer_." Auch wenn er wirklich – nicht ausschließlich, doch immerhin viele – Enten druckte, aber das ließ er lieber unerwähnt.

Luna kehrte ihm immer noch den Rücken zu, musste ihn aber gehört haben, da sie die Putzarbeit unterbrochen hatte, und Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete, die jedoch nicht kam.

Verdammt, wenn er doch nur klar denken könnte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich sein Kopf an wie leergefegt. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was soeben mit ihm los war, und er stammelte: „Kann ich ... kann ich es vielleicht wieder gut machen?"

Überrascht drehte Luna sich um und sah Harry mit ihren hellen Glubschaugen an, bevor sie geistesabwesend an einem ihrer Kronkorkenohrringe fummelte und schließlich lächelte.

„Gehst du mit mir zum Ball?" fragte sie verträumt, ihr Lächeln verblasste jedoch, als sie Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, „Du hast keine Lust!"

– „Doch, doch!" beeilte der Junge sich zu sagen, als er die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme bemerkte, „Ich würde sehr gern mit dir –, welchen Ball meinst du?"

– „Was? Dumbledore hat doch gleich am Anfang des Schuljahres darauf hingewiesen, einen Ball zur Annäherung der Häuser untereinander abzuhalten. Das war zwar, um vor allem die Slytherins einzugliedern, die jetzt ja weg sind, aber ... naja, der Ball findet trotzdem noch statt, vor Weihnachten."

Ach, _den_ Ball meinte sie! Harry schlug sich mental vor die Stirn, als er ihrer verträumten und erstaunten Stimme lauschte, die das alles in einem einzigen Schwall herausplätschern ließ. Den hatte er völlig vergessen!

Demzufolge hatte er auch noch keine Partnerin für den Ball, und wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, fand Harry, war es gar keine schlechte Idee, mit Luna dorthin zu gehen. Ganz im Gegenteil, Luna war ein nettes und hilfsbereites Mädchen, das – wieso war ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen – nicht einmal schlecht aussah. Auch wenn sie viele seltsame Dinge für wahr hielt, aber was störte es ihn, wenn Misteln ihrer Ansicht nach Nargel enthielten?

„Ok", antwortete er ihr also, und wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie fröhlich seine Stimme klang, „Gehen wir zusammen zum Ball ... wann auch immer der ist."

* * *

Wie in Trance ließ Harry sich von den Anweisungen seines Paten, die aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr drangen und in seinem geistigen Kosmos widerhallten, durch die Meditation führen. Grenzenlose Entspannung und unendlich tiefe Ruhe ließen ihn schläfrig werden, doch er konzentrierte sich auf die Kerze, die vor ihm stand. 

Deutlich sah er die Flamme, obwohl er die Lider fest geschlossen hatte. Die Konturen waren leider noch unscharf, und so versuchte er, das Bild klarer werden zu lassen, erfolglos. Wenn es ihm doch nur gelingen würde! Verbissen unternahm Harry einen weiteren Versuch, und noch einen.

Allmählich fühlte er Ärger in sich aufsteigen, und je frustrierter er wurde, desto mehr löste sich die Flamme vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, bis er sie schließlich verloren hatte und enttäuscht die Lider hob.

Ihm gegenüber saß Sirius im Schneidersitz und öffnete die Augen zeitgleich mit Harry.

„Wieso hat es nicht funktioniert?" fragte er sein Patenkind so leise, dass dieses die Ohren spitzen musste, um ihn überhaupt verstehen zu können.

Um Zeit zu gewinnen, blickte sich der Junge im Raum der Wünsche um. Der zylinderförmige Trainingsraum sah genauso aus wie am Vortag, er war seit gestern kein bisschen heller geworden, noch immer konnte man kaum die Wand sehen, die den kreisrunden Fußboden mit einer ebenso geformten Decke verband.

Er ließ seinen Blick über den mit einem samtweichen, dunkelroten Teppich ausgelegten Boden schweifen, in dessen Mitte Kerzen standen und anmutig flackerten. Das spärliche Licht ließ Sirius' und vermutlich auch Harrys Züge in einem warmen Orange leuchten, auf andere Abschnitte der Gesichter warf es schwarze Schatten.

Dem Jungen lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, das ganze Zimmer strahlte eine so friedliche, feierliche und harmonische Atmosphäre aus, die den jungen Zauberer angenehm berührte.

Unter sich spürte Harry die bequemen Seidenkissen, auf denen sie auch am Vortag meditiert hatten, es gab dunkelblaue, dunkelgrüne und violette, die schon beinahe schwarz schienen, alle verziert mit goldenen Kordeln und Bändern.

„Ich weiß nicht ... Ich hab versucht, die Flamme klarer zu sehen, und als das nicht geklappt hat und ich es trotzdem weiter versucht habe, hat sie sich aufgelöst", gab Harry langsam zur Antwort, während er blinzelte und versuchte, den Nebel zu vertreiben, der sich in seinem Kopf ausgebreitet hatte.

Es war weniger als eine Stunde her, dass Harry sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern gezogen und erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte, da er mit Mühe und Not einer Tropfen-Schlacht entkommen war.

In den vorangegangenen zwanzig Minuten hatten die verschiedenen Zaubertrankreste das Bombardement verdoppelt, sodass Luna und er alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatten, hinter irgendwelchen Tischen und Stühlen in Deckung zu gehen und heranrasenden, ätzenden und stinkenden Flüssig-Geschossen den Weg frei zu machen. Seufzend hatte er die Schutzbrille abgenommen, sie hatte sich, ebenso wie die Handschuhe, wirklich bezahlt gemacht, und sich freundlich von Luna verabschiedet. Inzwischen schienen mehrere Tage vergangen zu sein.

„Du warst verärgert", hörte er Sirius' Stimme, noch immer wie aus weiter Ferne, „Und frustriert."

– „Natürlich", begehrte Harry auf und schüttelte erneut den Kopf, ein weiterer, erfolgloser Versuch, wieder klar denken zu können, „Weil es nicht geklappt hat."

– „Du hast dich mehr auf diesen Ärger konzentriert als auf die Flamme", erklärte Sirius und hob die Brauen, „und das hat dich abgelenkt. Wenn du wieder Ärger fühlst – oder was anderes –, dann versuch es zu ignorieren. Kümmere dich nicht weiter darum, sondern konzentrier dich auf das, was du sehen willst."

Silbergraue Augen trafen auf smaragdgrüne, suchten forschend nach Anzeichen, ob Harry verstanden hatte, was sein Pate von ihm wollte. Als sie fündig wurden, stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf Sirius' Lippen, spiegelte sich in Harrys Gesicht wider.

Harry dachte daran, dass es Sirius meist selbst sehr schwer fiel, seine Emotionen nicht zu beachten.

„Noch ein Versuch", beschloss sein Pate. Erneut forderte er den Jungen auf, sich auf die Kerzen zu konzentrieren, und gleichzeitig gingen sie in die Meditationshaltung.

* * *

„Da hast du gerade nochmal Glück gehabt!" atmete Ron auf, als Harry in letzter Sekunde neben ihm Platz nahm. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, betrat auch schon Professor McGonagall das Klassenzimmer und schritt (energisch wie eh und je) zum Pult. 

„Wo warst du denn gestern? Hermine und ich haben uns die ganze Nacht Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht in den Turm gekommen bist", beschwerte sich Ron und gähnte herzhaft – ein Indiz dafür, dass er wirklich kaum geschlafen hatte.

– „Tut mir leid", setzte Harry zu einer Erklärung an und holte seine Schulsachen aus der Tasche, „Ich hab gestern mit Sirius trainiert und dabei haben wir die Zeit vergessen. Gar nicht so einfach, sein Zeitgefühl zu behalten, wenn man meditiert. Jedenfalls hab ich den Einschluss verpasst und bei ihm übernachtet. War _das_ klasse! Wir haben die halbe Nacht rumgealbert!"

– „Wenigstens ist nichts passiert", Ron war anzumerken, dass er da gern dabei gewesen wäre, „Wie ist das denn so, das Meditieren mein ich? Stell mir das gar nicht so schwer vor ..."

Unwillkürlich fing Harry an zu grinsen. „Hast du eine Ahnung! Wenn du dich einfach nur fallen lassen sollst, ist das ja noch ok, aber wenn man sich auf einen bestimmten Gegenstand konzentrieren muss! Das hat's dann in sich."

Es klopfte an der Tür und Hermine platzte in den Unterricht, hochrot im Gesicht.

Offensichtlich war es ihr extrem unangenehm, zu spät zu kommen, sie entschuldigte sich überschwänglich bei der Lehrerin und erklärte, sie hätte noch mit Professor Lupin reden müssen. Danach drängte sie sich hektisch zwischen Harry und Ron und zeigte den beiden – kaum dass McGonagall sich wieder der Tafel zuwandte – einen Zeitungsausschnitt, den sie aus dem _Tagespropheten _herausgerissen hatte.

„Lest!" forderte sie die beiden Jungen knapp auf und kramte rasch ihre Schulsachen hervor.

_EINBRUCH BEI MR. OLLIVANDER_

_Der Zauberstabverkäufer Mr. Ollivander hat gestern gemeldet, dass in der vorausgegangenen Nacht seine Tür aufgebrochen, sein Laden verwüstet, alle ausgelegenen Zauberstäbe probiert und einer davon entwendet worden war._

_Die Nachbarn hatten einige schwarz vermummte Gestalten den Laden verlassen sehen und den Besitzer sofort informiert, der daraufhin auch so schnell wie es ihm möglich war am Tatort erschien. Auf die Frage, warum Todesser seinen Laden überfallen sollten, wusste er keine Antwort. Einen Passanten zu entwaffnen und seinen Zauberstab mitzunehmen wäre, so eine Nachbarin, viel einfacher gewesen._

Ron und Harry wechselten einen verwirrten Blick.

„Was soll uns das sagen, außer dass Rita Kimmkorn Urlaub hat?", fragte Harry und zog die Stirn kraus, und Ron stellte amüsiert fest: „Die Todesser langweilen sich anscheinend. Haben die nichts besseres zu tun? So eine Zeitverschwendung!"

– „Dies war _keine _Zeitverschwendung!" belehrte ihn Hermine leise und schnippisch, offenbar wütend über das fehlende Interesse Harrys und Rons, „Ich hatte heute morgen eine Ahnung, warum der Diebstahl stattfand, und hab mich mit Professor Lupin darüber unterhalten. Deshalb war ich auch zu spät."

Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die beiden Jungen ja aufmerksam lauschten.

„Der Professor ist ebenso wie ich der Meinung, das V-Voldemort – Ron, stell dich nicht so an – die Zauberstäbe ausprobiert hat, welcher davon am besten zu ihm passt, und diesen dann mitgenommen hat."

– „Aber er hat doch schon einen, und die anderen sind sicher nicht so gut für ihn geeignet", widersprach Harry im Flüsterton, das ergab keinen Sinn.

Weshalb sollte sich Voldemort einen schlechteren Zauberstab aussuchen? Er war ja – ganz ganz sicher – fanatisch, größenwahnsinnig und grausam, aber immerhin alles andere als dumm!

Mitleidig blickte ihn Hermine an und forderte ihn lehrermäßig auf: „Überleg doch mal, Harry! Beim Trimagischen Turnier, als du und er euch duelliert habt, was ist da geschehen?"

– „Das weißt du doch! Unsere Zauberstäbe haben sich verbunden", seufzte Harry und verdrehte die Augen, eigentlich wollte er lieber nicht an dieses traumatische Erlebnis erinnert werden, „Mein Stab hat seinen schließlich gezwungen, die angewendeten Flüche in umgekehrter Reihenfolge zu wiederholen ..."

Hermine jedoch war noch nicht fertig: „Und wieso?"

– „Das weißt du auch, weil er den Bruderstab zu meinem hatte", antwortete Harry – nun eine Spur unfreundlicher – und stützte den Kopf auf der linken Faust ab.

– „Richtig", Hermine blickte ihm herausfordernd in die Augen, ohne auf seinen genervten Tonfall einzugehen, „Und weshalb hat er nun einen Zauberstab von Mr. Ollivander geklaut?"

– „Keinen Schimmer", brachte Harry ahnungslos heraus und hob die Hände, wie um sich zu ergeben.

Hermine schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und polterte: „Du Schaf, nimm doch mal deinen Verstand zusammen! Wenn Voldemort – Ron, verdammt! – dich wieder angreift, dann kann er dabei kein Priori Incantatem mehr gebrauchen!

Und deswegen hat er sich einen neuen Zauberstab besorgt, der ist zwar nur der Zweibeste für ihn, aber wenn er dich damit dann erledigen kann, nimmt er das sicher gern in Kauf!"

– „Vielen Dank für ihren Beitrag, Professor Granger!" unterbrach Professor McGonagall Hermines Schimpftirade streng, „Der jedoch leider unterrichtsfremd war und nichts mit Verwandlung zu tun hat. Wenn Sie also so gütig sein würden, mir zu gestatten, meinen Unterricht fortzuführen ... Vielleicht weiß ich ja auch etwas relevantes für die Schüler ..."

* * *

„Wenn Hermine recht hat, steckst du in Schwierigkeiten", stellte Ron unbehaglich fest, nachdem sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten. 

– „Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, ich _habe _recht. Dieser Ansicht ist auch Professor Lupin!"

– „Wir können ihn ja in Duellieren – wann haben wir das heut eigentlich? – mal fragen, was er davon hält."

– „In der dritten. Tu das!"

Harry hörte der Unterhaltung der beiden gar nicht zu, in Gedanken versunken trottete er neben ihnen her zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Hermines Neuigkeiten hatten ihn arg mitgenommen, sein Magen hatte sich regelrecht verknotet und ihm war speiübel. Stände ihm nicht gerade die erste Unterrichtsstunde bei seinem Paten bevor, hätte er sich wohl in den Krankenflügel verzogen.

Bisher hatte er doch irgendwie gehofft, dass er – wie schon beim letzten Mal – dem Todesfluch entgehen würde, aber jetzt, wo der Fluchumkehreffekt ihm nicht mehr helfen konnte?

Wie sollte er so Voldemort entgegentreten?

Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Sirius wieder da war ... Sein Trost, den Paten im Falle, dass es schief gehen sollte, wiederzusehen, hatte sich auch in Luft aufgelöst. So schlecht hatte er sich lange Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt ...

„Wartet doch mal!" rief Dean hinter den drei Freunden her und riss Harry aus seinen trübseligen Gedanken, als er zusammen mit Neville Longbottom zu ihnen aufschloss.

– „Tut mir leid, Harry!" beteuerte Neville, nachdem er Dean aus einer Trickstufe befreit hatte, „Ich mein das, was Hermine in Verwandlung gebrüllt hat."

– „Ich hab nicht gebrüllt!" verteidigte sich das Mädchen entrüstet und stemmte die rechte Hand in die Hüfte – mit der anderen musste sie die Schultasche festhalten –, Dean widersprach ihr allerdings sofort: „Doch, hast du ... meine Fresse!"

Dem Jungen klappte buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunter, er blieb mitten im Türrahmen stehen und starrte ins Klassenzimmer.

Neville schob ihn neugierig beiseite, Hermine japste nach Luft und Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung, jeder Gedanke an Voldemort und seinen Zauberstab war wie weggeblasen.

„Was zum ...?"

Dort drin befand sich Sirius in dreifacher Ausführung, eine lehnte am Pult, eine weitere stand vor der Tafel und die dritte hielt ihnen die Tür auf. Alle grinsten die jungen Zauberer an und forderten sie mit einer einladenden Geste auf, ihre Plätze einzunehmen.

Kaum hatte der letzte Schüler den Raum betreten, schloss ein Sirius die Tür und gesellte sich zu den anderen beiden hinzu.

„Hi, ihr Rasselbande!" grüßten die drei Lehrer simultan in die verwirrte Klasse, „Und willkommen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Vorstellen muss ich mich wohl nicht mehr, der letzte Jahrgang, der Hogsmeade ohne meine Fahndungsfotos gesehen hat, ist mittlerweile von Dannen geflogen ..."

Es folgte eine flüchtige Kunstpause, in der Harrys Pate die einzelnen Schüler musterte.

„Von den Professoren Lupin und Snape (Sirius' Mimik verdüsterte sich ein wenig, was bei nicht wenigen ein Schmunzeln hervorrief) habe ich erfahren, dass ihr gelernt habt, verschiedene Flüche umzulenken und dieses Kapitel abgeschlossen ist. Beginnen wir also –"

Zwei Lehrer lösten sich in Luft auf, und zurück blieb eine einzige Sirius-Version, die sich lässig auf das Pult setzte und die Beine übereinander schlug.

„– mit einem neuen Abschnitt im Lehrplan, der _Verwirrung des Gegners unter Zuhilfenahme von Zaubersprüchen_."

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte verdutzte Stille als Sirius geendet hatte, dann schossen überall Arme in die Luft und Fragen über Fragen wurden in den Raum geworfen.

„Wie haben Sie das denn gemacht?"

– „Wie heißt der Zauber, Professor?"

– „Lernen wir das auch?" Das war Hermine. _Wer sonst?_

– „Wieso waren Sie auf einmal dreimal hier?"

Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen, selbst jene Schüler, die bis vor wenigen Minuten skeptisch über seinen Paten geredet hatten, brachten kein schlechtes Wort über ihn heraus und konnten nur staunen. Völlig vergessen war die Tatsache, dass Sirius in der Zaubererwelt als – unschuldiger oder auch nicht – gefährlicher Massenmörder galt. Im Moment interessierte das niemanden.

Sirius hob die Hand und unterbrach die Flut von Kommentaren, die ihn überrollte.

„Der Zauber, den ich gerade vorgeführt habe, ist der Vervielfältigungs-Zauber", erläuterte er dann der Klasse, „Er wird der erste Zauber sein, den wir auf diesem Gebiet lernen. Die Wirkung habt ihr eben ziemlich gut gesehen, anstelle von einer Person wird dem Gegner die Existenz von mehreren identischen Personen vorgetäuscht, wobei er nicht weiß, welche dieser Versionen das Original und somit real ist."

– „Entschuldigung, Professor Black?" Parvati Patil hob schüchtern die Hand. Harry überlegte im ersten Moment, wer denn eigentlich Professor Black sein sollte, und auch sein Pate schien sich erst an diesen Titel gewöhnen zu müssen.

„Ja? (Sirius angelte hinter sich den Sitzplan der Klasse hervor und überflog ihn.) Was ist los, Parvati?"

– „Heißt das, dass Sie eben gar nicht dreimal tatsächlich im Zimmer waren, sondern wir Sie nur dreimal _gesehen _haben?"

– „Richtig", gab Sirius lächelnd zur Antwort und warf den Plan wieder beiseite, der übers Pult rutschte und ungehindert zu Boden segelte, „Kann sich jemand denken, welche der drei Versionen ich war?"

Auf der Stelle schnellte Hermines Hand kerzengerade in die Höhe. „Sie waren der Si-, der Professor Black, der uns die Tür aufgehalten hat. Trugbilder sind dazu nicht imstande", erklärte sie – wie gewöhnlich – vollkommen richtig.

– „Ganz genau!" Sirius erlaubte sich ein schmales Grinsen, was hätte er von _Hermine_ auch anderes erwarten sollen? „Womit wir bei den Problemen wären, die entstehen können, wenn man diesen Zauber nicht richtig beherrscht. Was könnte denn schief gehen oder den Gegner darauf aufmerksam machen, wer Original und wer Fälschung ist?"

Einige Schüler hoben mehr oder weniger schüchtern ihre Hände und wurden der Reihe nach aufgerufen.

„Wer etwas anfassen kann, ist das Original! Ich meine, wenn er es auch bewegen kann."

– „Wenn eine Person durch einen Gegenstand durchläuft, ist er sicher nicht das Original!"

– „Fliegen ... oder besser schweben ... darf die Fälschung auch nicht, wenn sie nicht erkannt werden soll!"

So ging das noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Sirius in den Raum warf, wie man das alles zusammenfassen könnte.

Die Klasse überlegte kurz, dann meldete sich schließlich Harry: „Die Fälschungen müssen sich so verhalten, wie es reale Menschen auch tun!"

– „Sehr schön", lobte Sirius, schaute Harry stolz an und schlug die Beine entgegengesetzt übereinander, „Kommen wir zur Ausübung des Zaubers. Die Zauberformel heißt – bitte nach mir – ‚Multiplicatio!'"

– „‚Multiplicatio!'"

– „Gut!

Damit der Spruch gelingt, ist außerdem äußerste Konzentration erforderlich, ihr selbst bestimmt, was euer Spiegelbild in jedem einzelnen Moment tun soll."

Schwungvoll knallte Sirius mit seinem Zauberstab, und ein Dubel erschien, welches er an die Decke verbannte und dort Grimassen schneiden (und damit eine Lachsalve seitens der Schüler auslösen) ließ.

„Genau dieser Punkt macht den Zauber auch so schwierig. Nach einer gewissen Zeit und mit der nötigen Übung solltet ihr ihn trotzdem beherrschen. Zumindest mit einem Doppelgänger. Nächstes Mal zeig ich euch die Zauberstabbewegung."

Erstaunt schaute Hermine neben Harry auf die Uhr, sie hatten doch noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zum Gong?

Fragend blickte der Junge Sirius an, der wie gemeißelt einen Punkt hinter der Klasse fixierte. Alarmiert fuhr Harry herum und starrte in das grollende Gesicht von Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Hab ich mir das doch nicht nur eingebildet!" fauchte sie, heute keine Spur von ihrer gekünstelten Babystimme, und zückte angewidert den Zauberstab.

– „Was denn, Bella, kein freundliches ‚Hallo'? Kein ‚Schön, dich zu sehen' oder ‚Tut mir leid, dass ich dich hinter den Bogen geworfen habe'? Ich bin zutiefst gekränkt!"

Grinsend erhob sich Sirius vom Pult, hielt seinerseits den Zauberstab entspannt an der Seite.

Bellatrix schnaubte und winkte verächtlich mit der Hand. „Dazu müsste es mir erst einmal leid tun!"

– „Oh, das wird es früh genug!" gab Harrys Pate amüsiert zurück, ließ seinen Zauberstab wie eine Peitsche knallen und rannte hinter Lestrange her, die rückwärts davonflog.

„Der Unterricht ist für heute vorbei!"


	11. Auf nach London!

_Wieder vielen Dank für die Reviews! Sechs Stück, es werden wieder mehr!_

_Lenina: Bitte sehr. Ich bin auch großer Sirius-Fan ... Adsartha: Oh, das tut mir leid. Welche Sendung meinst du denn? Nun, Voldemort wird es Bellatrix sicher übel nehmen, dass der 'Animagus Black' noch lebt. Wird natürlich noch wichtig, dass Voldemort jetzt einen neuen Zauberstab hat ... Ela3: Bin wieder ganz gerührt und nicht geschüttelt durch soviel Lob ... Trovia: Wow, das Review ist wieder das längste, danke! Luna ist denk ich schon IC (vgl. Zugfahrt), und dass Harry zumindest unbewusst mit Priori Incantatem spekuliert, würde ich schon annehmen ... Cati: Freut mich, dass du nun hier auch schreiben kannst ... Sanny: Hier ist der nächste Teil._

_Hab diesmal leider länger gebraucht, tut mir leid. Dafür konnte ich aber einigen Nebencharakteren - die sicher nicht wichtig werden - HBP-Namen geben _-g-

_Nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 11, Moody, Neuigkeiten zu Remus und Sirius - du wolltest doch wissen, wie er Multimagus wurde, Trovia? - und zu Nellie Volgonttomb! Und meint ihr, wir können die Zahl der Reviews mit diesem Kapitel überbieten? Das wäre klasse von euch!_

**

* * *

**

**Auf nach London!**

**

* * *

**

Dicke Schneeflocken wirbelten durch die Luft und rieselten sanft zu Boden. Es war einfach ein märchenhaft schöner Anblick, wie in den Filmen, die Dudley sich so oft angesehen hatte.

Während der junge Zauberer seinen Blick über die malerische Landschaft schweifen ließ – das eingeschneite Hogwarts und seine unter ebenso viel Schnee begrabenen Ländereien raubten einem fast den Atem durch ihre makellose Schönheit – schlief neben ihm Alastor Moody in einem der Krankenbetten.

Harry fiel es schwer zu glauben, wie doch die Zeit verging. Es kam ihm vor wie gestern, als Hermine vom Einbruch bei Mr. Ollivander erzählt und ihm damit einen riesigen Schock versetzt hatte!

_... Er, der für das Licht kämpft, wird nicht fähig sein auszuweichen oder etwas vor Sich zu stellen zum Schutz gegen den Fluch des Todes ..._

Harry lagen Trelawneys Worte im Ohr, Worte, deren sie sich nicht einmal bewusst war, die ihn jedoch seit diesem einen Mittwoch nachts nicht selten am Einschlafen hinderten. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er doch immer angenommen, dass er eine Chance hätte, dem Todesfluch Voldemorts wieder zu entkommen. Harry schluckte.

_Du musst dich nicht schämen, wenn du in so einem Fall Angst hast!_

Remus' Worte. Der Duellierlehrer hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen, Harry _hatte _Angst. Vor der fünften Klasse, in den Ferien, die dem Trimagischen Turnier folgten ... Wie oft war er aufgewacht und hatte Voldemorts Gesicht in der Holztür seines Zimmers bei den Dursleys gesehen, diese roten Augen, die ihn so grausam und kaltblütig durchbohrt und ihn bis ins Mark getroffen hatten ...

_Nicht jede Voraussage muss unbedingt eintreffen. Wer weiß schon, was noch alles passiert. Kopf hoch, Harry!_

Der Schulleiter hatte ihm Sirius' Worte schließlich bestätigt, es gab Prophezeiungen, die sich nie erfüllten, doch Hermines Nachforschungen hatten ergeben, dass der Prozentsatz nicht überdurchschnittlich hoch war. Und früher oder später _würde _er Voldemort gegenübertreten müssen! Der Schwarze Lord würde nach all diesen Jahren sicherlich nicht klein beigeben und in einen Staat in der Südsee auswandern, um sich in der Sonne zu grillen! _Wir sind heut mal wieder so richtig schön sarkastisch, oder?_

Ein weiteres Mal schluckte Harry.

Diese Situation, dieses ekelhafte Warten mit der Gewissheit, was sich ereignen würde, war fast noch schlimmer als bereits mitten im Todeskampf zu stecken. Bei seinem Duell mit Voldemort hatte er kaum _Zeit _gehabt, sich Gedanken über seine abstrus aussichtslose Lage zu machen, er hatte einfach nur gehandelt, getan, was ihm instinktiv in den Sinn gekommen war.

Harry seufzte, wandte den Blick nach vorne und musterte den schlafenden Moody. Beinahe friedlich lag er im Krankenflügel Hogwarts', zitterte nur gelegentlich.

Laut Smethwyck würde er noch einige Zeit bleiben müssen – Moody konnten sie diesmal nicht im Hauptquartier behandeln. Dort fehlten, trotz der Priorität, die Dumbledore der Aufrüstung der medizinischen Vorräte einräumte, noch immer die benötigten Mittel, um Verletzungen dieses Kalibers richtig zu versorgen. Welche Begründung sie wohl Madam Pomfrey für Alastors Anwesenheit geliefert hatten?

In Gedanken versunken strich Harry über seinen Tarnumhang, den er fein säuberlich neben sich gefaltet hatte – es war mitten in der Nacht, und wenn plötzlich jemand auftauchte, musste er ihn schnell griffbereit haben und durfte nicht erst nach Außen- und Innenseite suchen!

Ihm lag nichts daran, Filch einen Grund für Strafarbeiten zu geben (sein Stundenplan war diesbezüglich sowieso schon überfüllt), und auf Snapes genüssliches Grinsen, weil Harrys trübe Gedanken ihn wieder wachgehalten hatten (immer öfter gingen ihm diese Vorhersage und der Zeitungsausschnitt über Mr. Ollivander durch den Kopf, wenn er doch eigentlich einschlafen wollte), konnte er ebenfalls sehr gut verzichten!

Am Fenster flog ein Thestral vorbei, im steilen Sturzflug, war außer Sichtweite kaum dass Harry den Kopf gedreht hatte.

„Angst, Potter?"

Das leise Knurren ließ Harry zusammenzucken und herumfahren, nagelte seinen Blick automatisch am zernarbten Gesicht Moodys fest und machte ihm auf unangenehme Weise bewusst, dass sein ehemaliger Professor (der ihn eigentlich kein einziges Mal unterrichtet hatte) aufgewacht war, schlimmer noch, dass er ihn sorgfältig musterte.

Ob er ihn wohl schon länger beobachtete? Immerhin hätte er mit seinem magischen Auge problemlos durch sein Augenlid sehen können ...

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bemühte sich, nicht rot zu werden und überzeugend zu wirken (er wollte vor dem Ordensmitglied keine Schwäche zeigen), und fühlte sich gleichzeitig ertappt. Zum einen war es ihm peinlich, dass der Ex-Auror seine Angst bemerkt hatte, zum anderen war er sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass er die Lüge sofort als solche erkannte.

„War lang genug im Kampf, Potter, um Angst zu erkennen, wenn ich sie sehe!" erklärte er und schnaubte.

Harry grinste flüchtig – eigentlich hatte er nie erwartet, den paranoiden Mann täuschen zu können – und schlang sich die Arme um die Schultern, langsam wurde es kalt. Wobei er nicht sagen konnte, ob seine Gänsehaut an der Temperatur oder daran lag, dass Moody ihn so glatt durchschaut hatte.

„Haben ... hatten viele Todesser Angst, gegen die Sie gekämpft haben?" brach er schließlich vorsichtig das Schweigen, in das der Junge und der alte Mann gefallen waren, und erinnerte sich an Sirius' Worte.

_Moody war immerhin der beste Auror, den das Ministerium je hatte._

Wenn die Todesser also bei jemandem Angst gehabt haben mussten – mal abgesehen von Dumbledore – war das sicherlich Mad-Eye Moody.

„Todesser auch, ja", knirschte der Angesprochene mit den Zähnen – von denen er erst kürzlich ein paar verloren hatte – und ließ nun sein magisches Auge nicht mehr rotieren, das die Umgebung wie gewöhnlich nach Feinden abgesucht hatte, sondern richtete beide Augen aufmerksam auf Harry, „Sobald wir sie im Kasten hatten!"

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen verzog das vernarbte Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, verschwand aber sogleich wieder, als Harry unsicher zurücklächelte. Ernst sah er den Jungen an: „Aber auch Auroren."

Harrys Kopf fuhr überrascht hoch. Bisher hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, war von vorn herein davon ausgegangen, dass Auroren keine Angst hätten, dass sie viel zu tapfer wären ...

_Mut bedeutet nicht die Abwesenheit von Angst, sondern die Erkenntnis, dass etwas wichtiger ist, als die Angst!_

Dumbledore – im letzten Schuljahr, als Harry sich wegen seiner vermeintlichen Zukunft als Opfer oder Mörder Sorgen gemacht hatte. Der Junge hatte seine Worte damals für eine Übertreibung gehalten, hatte angenommen, der Schulleiter würde ihn trösten und wirklich tapfere Menschen _hätten _keine Angst.

Auch heute war er dem Direktor begegnet.

_Alastor wurde bei einem Todesserüberfall schwer verletzt. Sie mussten zu zweit Muggel gegen vier Gefolgsleute Voldemorts verteidigen._

Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb Harry das Bedürfnis gehabt hatte, zum Krankenflügel zu kommen. Moody und sein Kamerad waren eindeutig in der Unterzahl und benachteiligt gewesen – unter anderem durch Moodys Holzbein – und hatten mit dem Tod rechnen müssen.

Und trotzdem hatten sie gekämpft, und würden weiterkämpfen, obwohl sie dann wieder und immer wieder ihr Leben riskierten. Und jetzt erzählte ihm Mad-Eye ...

„Ich dachte immer, Auroren hätten keine Angst", gestand der Junge schließlich peinlich berührt, er fühlte sich unwohl, als ob er kein Recht hätte, sich zu fürchten und hier zu verzweifeln, im sicheren Hogwarts, während Moody und die anderen sich freiwillig der Gefahr stellten, jeden Tag einen dunklen, tödlichen Fluch in den Rücken riskierten.

‚Sirius hat zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbracht und trotzdem nie den Kampf aufgegeben!' dachte er im Stillen und ihm wurde noch unwohler, während gleichzeitig der stille Respekt gegenüber seinem Paten wuchs. ‚Er ist rausgekommen und hat sich wieder dem Orden des Phönix angeschlossen – obwohl jeder verstanden hätte, wenn er sich für den Rückzug entschieden hätte – und beim ersten Kampf beinahe sein Leben gelassen. Für mich. Und _ich _mach mir Sorgen, wegen einer Prophezeiung, von der ich nicht einmal weiß, wann sie eintritt.'

Moody schnaubte, gab ihm damit die Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. Harry kam sich vor wie ein dummer Schuljunge, der von seinem Lehrer zusammengestaucht wird.

_Natürlich _verspürten die Ordensmitglieder, und auch die Auroren, Angst, wenn sie sich den Todessern Voldemorts stellten, sie waren immerhin Menschen. Doch ihr bedingungsloser Wunsch ihn zu besiegen, die Ideale für die sie standen und kämpften, überwogen und besiegten diese Angst.

_Mut bedeutet nicht die Abwesenheit von Angst, sondern die Erkenntnis, dass etwas wichtiger ist, als die Angst!_

Der Direktor hatte völlig recht. Harry beschloss, sich von nun an weniger Gedanken um diese Prophezeiung zu machen, oder es zumindest auf jeden Fall zu versuchen – auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass ihm das so leicht gelingen würde. Aber andernfalls wäre das sehr beschämend für ihn, er würde sich nicht mehr trauen, den anderen in die Augen zu sehen ...

„Tapfersein heißt nicht, dumm in den gehobenen Zauberstab zu rennen!" bellte Moody ihn vom Bett aus an, und Harry zuckte zusammen, fragte sich nun wirklich, ob der alte Mann Legilimenthik beherrschte. Das alles konnte der Ex-Auror doch unmöglich aus seinem Gesicht ablesen?

„Du musst trainieren, vorausplanen."

Langsam aber sicher ließen Mad-Eyes Belehrungen in Harry das unangenehme Gefühl aufkommen, dass dieser einen ziemlich guten Überblick über die Lage hatte und genau wusste, wovon er sprach; was es war, das Harry auf den Magen schlug. Hatte Dumbledore etwa ... ? Im Moment kam ihm dieser Gedanke gar nicht so abwegig vor.

„McGonagall will dir die Portschlüsselverwandlung beibringen, he? Wird dir vielleicht helfen, deine Haut zu retten."

Diesmal rann es dem Jungen eiskalt den Rücken hinunter bei Moodys gequältem Husten; das hörte sich alles andere als gut an. Bis eben hatte Harry überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie schwer dem Auroren das Sprechen fiel.

„Ist es in so einer Lage wirklich ... feige, die Flucht zu ergreifen?" brachte er besorgt hervor – für ihn hatte sich diese Feststellung Moodys angehört wie ein Vorwurf, und er musterte seinen Gesprächspartner sorgfältig, erntete ein abfälliges Schnauben für seine Frage (die Mad-Eye demzufolge wohl reichlich dumm vorkommen musste).

„Feige? Ein taktischer Rückzug kann clever sein, manchmal sogar notwendig. Ein verlorener Kampf", Moody schüttelte müde den Kopf, „was wäre daran mutig, die Soldaten zu opfern, he?"

Ein neuer Hustenanfall schüttelte und unterbrach den alten Mann, „Die sollen sich wieder erholen und weiterkämpfen, da haben wir noch was von ihnen!"

Beeindruckt von Moodys Erfahrung und taktischem Geschick – und sogleich abgeschreckt von der nüchternen Abgebrühtheit, wie der Ex-Auror Kämpfer nach ihrem praktischen Nutzen bewertete – bemerkte Harry nicht, wie spät es mit der Zeit wurde.

Erst als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster schienen und ihn an der Nase kitzelten, sah der Junge erschrocken auf die Uhr und verließ mit einem schnellen Dankeschön an Mad-Eye – der davon nichts mitbekam, da er wieder eingeschlafen war – fluchtartig das Zimmer.

* * *

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Lupin die Schüler angespannt, als sie Platz genommen hatten, und ließ die Tür hinter sich mit einem Schlenkern des Zauberstabs ins Schloss fallen. 

Neben Harry gähnte Ron, es war gestern doch ziemlich spät gewesen, als die drei Sirius und Remus belauscht und danach ausgequetscht hatten, und dementsprechend war er, wie Harry, hundemüde. Der Junge mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es Remus und seinem Paten gehen mochte. Sie hatten sich – nachdem Harry, Hermine und Ron abgezogen waren – noch auf eine Mission für den Phönixorden begeben müssen und dementsprechend überhaupt nicht geschlafen.

„Nachdem wir jetzt schon länger geübt haben, verschiedene Zaubersprüche abzulenken – und das auch ganz gut funktioniert, bei den meisten – kommen wir heute zu einer etwas schwierigeren Aufgabe: Wir werden versuchen, diese Zauber nicht einfach nur _ab_zulenken, sondern sie _um_zulenken, und zwar so, dass ihr damit gleich einen anderen fiktiven Feind trefft", eröffnete Lupin den Unterricht und lächelte die Schüler aufmunternd an, darum bemüht, sich nichts von dem Schlafmangel anmerken zu lassen,

„Das wird viel Konzentration und Geschicklichkeit erfordern und auch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, bis ihr es größtenteils beherrscht, ist jedoch sehr nützlich!"

Das glaubte ihm Harry aufs Wort.

Neben ihm saß Hermine kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl und lauschte fasziniert den Ausführungen des Lehrers, schrieb dessen Worte mit, ohne dabei auf ihr Pergament zu blicken. Lupins Duellierstunden waren auf alle Fälle ebenso interessant wie sein Verteidigungsunterricht es gewesen war.

Ron und Harry hörten ebenfalls aufmerksam zu, auch wenn sie sich dabei eher bequem auf ihren Stühlen lümmelten – das Quidditchtraining gestern war aber auch anstrengend gewesen.

Nachdem Remus seine Erklärungen beendet und auch eine Vorführung gegeben hatte, ging die Klasse zum praktischen Teil über, immer zu zweit stellten sie sich auf und übten. Harry und Neville hierbei bildeten ein Team, stellten sich direkt neben Ron und Hermine.

Gerade lenkte Harry ein „_Relaschio!_" von Neville in Richtung einer Zielscheibe um (die nach einigen ‚Verschönerungen' erstaunliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Snape hatte), als ihn ein heißer Strahl in den Rücken traf und wie Feuer brannte!

Dean war es gelungen, ein „_Relaschio!_" von Parvati umzulenken, hatte aber anstelle seiner Umbridge-Scheibe Harry getroffen. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich der Junge dümmlich lachend, „tut es sehr weh?"

Die Schulglocke schnitt Harry das Wort ab, und so schüttelte er nur knapp den Kopf und ging, ohne weiter auf Dean zu achten, mit seinen beiden besten Freunden zu Remus.

„Hallo ihr drei", lächelte der Lehrer und verstaute seine Bücher in der überfüllten, durch zu viele Bücher ausgebeulten Tasche, „Alles in Ordnung, oder gibt es ein Problem?"

Ron sah sich verstohlen nach rechts und links um, aber ihre Mitschüler hatten bereits den Raum verlassen, also platzte er gleich mit seiner Frage heraus: „Wir ... wollten mal nachfragen, was in diesem Brief vom Spion des Ordens stand. Den Mimas geholt hat!"

– „Mimas hat eine ganze Menge Briefe von ihr geholt", erwiderte Lupin und hob missbilligend eine Braue – ihm schien es, als hätten sie diesen Punkt gestern und auch viele Male davor deutlich genug betont, „deren Inhalt ihr nicht erfahren solltet!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen; Hermine, Ron und er hatten bereits mit allen ihnen bekannten Tipps und Tricks versucht, etwas über diesen Brief rauszufinden, waren aber nicht weitergekommen.

Allerdings hatten sie dabei, heimlich natürlich, ein recht interessantes Gespräch zwischen Remus und Sirius belauscht. Harrys Pate hatte den Werwolf gefragt, wieso er nicht endlich mal mit Tonks ausgehe – wobei der Junge bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal realisiert hatte, dass Lupin in den Metamorphmagus verliebt war.

„_Das eine Mädchen, mit dem ich nach der Schule zusammen war – und das auch nur, weil du und James mich zwangsverkuppelt habt – hat mich ohne ein einziges Wort sitzen lassen, als sie erfahren hat, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Nicht jeder hält so zu einem Werwolf wie du und James und, naja, auch Peter ... Und du weißt auch, wie sehr ich damals gelitten habe, wie sehr sie mich verletzt hatte – wie sehr ich mich selbst gehasst habe, für das, was ich bin ... Ich hab mir geschworen, so was nie wieder zuzulassen."_

Harry erinnerte sich an Remus' gestrige Begründung – die ihm schwer genug über die Lippen gekommen war, jeder andere Gesprächspartner hätte ihn wohl nicht zu diesem Geständnis gebracht, aber Harry bezweifelte, dass Sirius ihm die Wahl gelassen hatte –, als hätte er sie zig-mal in dessen Tagebuch gelesen (wobei er nicht einmal wusste, ob der Duellierlehrer eines hatte), und ihm lagen ebenso die Sätze im Ohr, mit denen Sirius Lupin schließlich umgestimmt hatte, es doch zumindest einmal zu versuchen.

„_Du sagst selbst, dass dich die Einsamkeit schwer belastet hat ... Wäre dieses Risiko denn noch schlimmer?"_

Wobei der Duellierlehrer selbst da noch einige Schwierigkeiten gesehen hatte ... und als Sirius ihn endlich überzeugt hatte, dass sein Werwolfstatus Tonks nicht kümmern würde, hatte er noch immer weiter debattieren wollen.

„_Aber selbst wenn ich den Mut aufbringen würde, sie zu fragen, wie soll ich mit ihr ausgehen, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin?" – „Da fällt uns schon was ein", versprach Sirius und grinste breit, „Führ sie doch in die Heulende Hütte aus!"_

_BAMM! Keine zweieinhalb Sekunden nach diesem Scherz klebte Sirius schon ein Kissen im Gesicht. „Oder in Snapes Kerker!" KLATSCH! Nächstes Kissen. „Oder zum ..." – „Moment, wart mal eine Sekunde, mir gehen die Kissen aus."_

Spätestens da waren Remus nicht nur die Kissen, sondern auch die Argumente ausgegangen, und er hatte Sirius versprochen, Tonks vor dem nächsten Ordenstreffen um ein Date zu bitten – andernfalls hätte dieser sowieso keine Ruhe gegeben.

„Damit wissen wir schon mal, dass der Spion eine Spionin ist", folgerte Ron (wenn er wollte, konnte er manchmal sehr spitzfindig sein), brachte Harry aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück in die Realität und erntete einen mahnenden Blick Hermines, die immer noch der Meinung war, dass, wenn sie etwas erfahren sollten, die Erwachsenen es ihnen schon mitteilen würden, und sie deshalb nicht rumschnüffeln sollten.

Harry sah das allerdings anders.

Seit dem fünften Schuljahr war er geradezu besessen dahinter her, sämtliche Geheimnisse herauszubekommen, die die Erwachsenen vor ihnen versteckten. Immerhin hatte dieses Fiasko, dem er Sirius' Verlust zu verdanken hatte, nur deshalb stattfinden können, weil Dumbledore ihm nicht alle Fakten verraten hatte, und Harry wollte nie wieder zulassen, dass er jemanden in Gefahr brachte, eben weil er nicht Bescheid wusste!

Außerdem interessierte ihn sehr, was in diesem Brief gestanden hatte, vielleicht half es sogar, mit Voldemort fertig zu werden? So geheimnisvoll, wie der Orden tat, hielt Harry das für gut möglich.

Seit seinem Gespräch mit Mad-Eye Moody hatte der Junge sich regelrecht verbissen in Nachforschungen gestürzt, über magische Objekte, Zaubertränke und –sprüche, ...

_Du musst trainieren, vorausplanen._

Genau das hatte er vor, er suchte einen Weg, Voldemort zu vernichten, bevor der Dunkle Lord Harry vernichten konnte; und sollte sich die Prophezeiung Trelawneys doch erfüllen, wollte er feststellen, dass er ihn wenigstens mitnahm! Wobei ihm Hermine und Ron maßgeblich halfen. Sie hatten jedoch noch nicht einmal herausfinden können, wieso Voldemort den von Harry zurückgeprallten Todesfluch überlebt hatte.

Trotzdem, das nächtliche Gespräch hatte ihm neuen Auftrieb gegeben.

Peinlich berührt schüttelte Remus den Kopf, er konnte sich ja denken, wieso die drei – oder besser Harry und Ron – seit der Phönixorden ihn erhalten hatte so erpicht dahinter her waren, den Inhalt des Briefes herauszufinden. Aber die Anweisungen waren eindeutig!

„Solltet ihr euch nicht eigentlich langsam auf den Weg ins nächste Klassenzimmer machen? Die Pause ist bald um", wechselte er also das Thema und schulterte seine Tasche, verließ mit den drein das Klassenzimmer und blickte Harry fragend an.

– „Unser Lehrer würde es bestimmt verstehen, wenn wir uns damit entschuldigen, wir hätten noch mit dir reden müssen!" entgegnete dieser überzeugt und grinste breit, „Mal davon abgesehen, dass er wohl selbst fünf Minuten zu spät kommen wird ..."

– „Wieso –"

Den Rest der Frage konnte sich Remus sparen, weil in diesem Moment Sirius an ihm vorbei- und gegen eine Wand flog.

Resigniert hob er die Brauen und schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf, konnte sich ein Schmunzeln allerdings nicht verkneifen, als sein flüchtiger Blick den seines Freundes und Kollegen traf, der mühsam und rücksichtslos fluchend auf die Beine und seine Cousine ansprang.

„Ich sehe, was du meinst ... Wie sind seine Stunden denn eigentlich so? Kommt er mit der Klasse zurecht?"

– „In der Tat, die Schüler versuchen nicht einmal, ihm auf der Nase herumzutanzen. Vielleicht haben sie doch ein bisschen Angst vor ihm, oder es liegt an seiner ersten Stunde, da die wirklich interessant war!" beantwortete Hermine die Frage des Duellierlehrers und stellte die Schultasche ab, „Was mich, offen gestanden, ein wenig überrascht hat, immerhin ist Sirius doch eigentlich kein Lehrertyp ..."

Harry und Ron konnten bei dieser Behauptung nicht anders als grinsen, und auch Remus musste erneut schmunzeln, während Bellatrix hinter ihnen ein weiteres Mal abgetreten war – sie sollte langsam wirklich einsehen, dass Sirius sich nicht ungestraft gegen Wände stoßen ließ, wenn er nicht ausgeschlafen hatte.

Harry bedauerte, dass er Sirius nicht helfen konnte. Doch er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er Lupin einmal Bellatrix' Cruciatus-Fluch ausgeliefert hatte und der Lehrer daraufhin entlassen werden musste. Diesen Fehler würde er kein zweites Mal begehen, und damit er gar nicht erst dazu verleitet wurde, Sirius gegen Lestrange zu Hilfe zu eilen, blieb er meistens an Ort und Stelle und hielt sich vom Kampfplatz fern.

„Ich muss zugeben, Moony hat mir ein paar ... nützliche Tipps gegeben", mischte sich Sirius nun ins Gespräch mit ein und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Ron schien daraufhin regelrecht ein bisschen enttäuscht: „War dann die dreifach-Sirius-Idee gar nicht von dir? Die fand ich so gut!"

– „Von was auch immer du sprichst, das ist alles auf seinem Mist gewachsen", erklärte Remus verwirrt und zuckte mit den Achseln, „Ich hab eher allgemeine Tipps gegeben, von wegen wie man eine Stunde aufbaut, oder wie man sich ausdrückt. Beispielsweise, dass man die Klasse nicht mit _Hi, ihr Rasselbande! _begrüßt und solche Sachen ... Oh nein, Sirius, _du hast doch nicht etwa ...!_"

Harrys und Rons Gelächter war Antwort genug, und vorwurfsvoll sah der Werwolf seinen Freund an. Schulterzuckend blickte Harrys Pate unschuldig zurück. „Also, weißt du, Remus ... nachdem du das so schön vorgeschlagen hast, konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen ..."

* * *

Ausgelaugt lehnte Harry Stunden später an einem Baum und rang nach Luft, er fühlte sich wie kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Nachdem Sirius ihm verschiedene Duftstoffe unter die Nase gehalten und Harry raten lassen hatte, um was es sich wohl handelte – er wollte Harrys Sinne schärfen – stand ein Dauerlauf auf dem Programm. 

Der Raum der Wünsche hatte sich auch sofort entsprechend eingerichtet, an die Stelle des Meditationszimmers war ein Hindernisparcour getreten:

Ein schmaler, viel zu langer Trampelpfad führte durch einen dichten Wald und endete vor einer hohen, steilen Felswand, die Harry gleich hinauf klettern musste. Anschließend würde er einen steinigen und holprigen Weg hinunterstolpern, erst auf dem Bauch, danach auf allen vieren durch eine unangenehm warme und feuchte Höhle kriechen, auf schmalen Plattformen über einen Abgrund springen und das Ausdauertraining beenden, indem er auf einem dünnen Baumstamm über eine Schlucht balancierte.

Als Sirius ihn vor einigen Wochen zum ersten Mal diesen Weg entlanggejagt hatte, war Harry fassungslos gewesen, und wäre sein Pate nicht mitgelaufen, dann wäre Harry sicherlich stocksauer auf ihn und hätte sich strikt geweigert, das Training fortzusetzen!

Immerhin fiel er jeden Abend (wenn ihn die Gedanken an diese dritte Prophezeiung nicht gerade wieder wach hielten und grübeln ließen) hundemüde ins Bett und schlief praktisch noch ein, bevor er die Bettdecke hochgezogen hatte; auch tagsüber machte sich die Müdigkeit schon bemerkbar.

„Ich denke, wir haben uns genug ausgeruht", entschied Sirius und stieß sich von der Felswand ab, an der er bis eben lehnte.

Bemerkenswerterweise schwitzte er nicht annähernd so sehr wie Harry, dem der Schweiß in Strömen den Rücken hinunterfloss, und aus der Puste war er auch weit weniger. Dennoch zeigten sich auf seinem T-Shirt einige Schweißflecken; beide hatten ihre Umhänge abgelegt und sich Trainingskleidung übergezogen, die auch Muggel trugen.

Harry musterte seinen Paten kurz. Während die Haare des Jungen klitschnass waren und an seinem Kopf klebten, war die lange, schwarze Mähne von Sirius zwar auch sichtlich verschwitzt, aber nicht ganz so strähnig wie Harrys. Ein Stirnband bändigte Sirius' Haare und verhinderte, dass ihm Schweißtropfen in die Augen liefen.

„Wie schaffst du das nur?" japste der Junge zwischen zwei Atemzügen und stemmte sich mühevoll auf die Beine.

– „Monatelanges Training", gab sein Pate zurück und winkte lächelnd ab, suchte bereits mit den Augen einen geeigneten Weg den grauen Felsen hinauf und überprüfte, ob sein Zauberstab sicher und doch leicht zu zücken im Gürtel klemmte, „Du weißt genau, dass ich dir dazu nicht mehr sagen darf, als du bereits gehört hast."

Harry seufzte tief – er hatte oft genug gefragt, allerdings nie eine einigermaßen befriedigende Antwort erhalten – und näherte sich der Felswand.

Er zögerte noch kurz, griff dann nach einem Felsvorsprung und zog sich Stück für Stück hinauf. Was alles andere als leicht war, immer aufs Neue suchte er mühsam nach Halt – da sich die Form des Steins täglich veränderte, machte es keinen Sinn, sich den einfachsten Weg zu suchen und einzuprägen.

Nicht selten drohte er abzurutschen, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch festkrallen. Ihm lag nichts daran, wieder unten anzufangen, weil er sich nicht festhalten konnte!

Auf halber Höhe warf Harry einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, es ging ganz schön tief hinunter! Angst hatte er jedoch keine. Erst vor drei Tagen war er wieder einmal abgerutscht, und er wusste, würde sich dieser Vorfall wiederholen, dann fing Sirius – der einige Meter unter ihm kletterte und immer wieder wachsam einen Blick auf sein Patenkind warf – Harry ohne große Mühe auf.

Immerhin hatte Sirius – anders als Harry – seinen Zauberstab dabei. Harry rechnete ihm allerdings hoch an, dass er den Parcour ohne Magie mit dem Jungen lief, er hätte genauso gut zaubern – oder einen Besen benutzen – und Harry nur zusehen können.

_Na schön, dadurch hätte er eine Meuterei riskiert!_

Endlich! Zum letzten Mal zog sich Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hinauf und lag nun auf einer mit Steinen und Felsbrocken übersäten Wiese. Nicht bequem, aber das störte ihn nicht im geringsten!

Wichtig war nur, dass er die anstrengende und endlos erscheinende Kletterpartie hinter sich hatte. Die letzten Meter hatten sich seine Beine und Arme wie Blei angefühlt, erstaunt fragte er sich, wieso er nicht allein durch ihr Gewicht in die Tiefe gerissen worden war.

„Kurze Pause?" bat er Sirius hechelnd, der sich eben in diesem Augenblick elegant über die Kante schob, und strich mit der Zunge den Schweiß von den Lippen, ignorierte geflissentlich den salzigen Nachgeschmack.

– „Von mir aus", gab er zurück und setzte sich neben sein Patenkind, das auf dem Boden lag und alle Viere von sich streckte, die Augen fest geschlossen. Als er sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, hob Harry die Lider wieder und starrte in die undurchdringliche obwohl künstliche Wolkendecke über ihnen.

„Beginnen wir bald mit Phase zwei?" wandte er sich auffordernd an Sirius und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn ansehen zu können.

– „Ich fürchte, dass da noch ein gutes Stück Arbeit auf uns wartet", erhielt er als Antwort, während Sirius mit einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabs die Ärmel seines T-Shirts entfernte, „Phase eins ist noch lange nicht abgeschlossen! Da hätte ich schon früher zurückkommen müssen ..."

– „Das wäre schön gewesen", lächelte Harry und bat seinen Paten mit einer flüchtigen Geste, auch die eigenen Ärmel verschwinden zu lassen, „Da hätte nicht nur ich mich gefreut, sondern auch Remus. Und Dumbledore. Er war gar nicht froh, dass wir zwei Wochen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ausfallen lassen mussten!"

– „Kann ich mir vorstellen", grinste Sirius breit und kam der Aufforderung nach, steckte den Zauberstab dann wieder in den Gürtel, „Es ging aber nicht früher. Selbst Merlin schafft es nicht von heute auf morgen, aus einem Hund eine Eule zu machen!"

– „Was hat dir Merlin eigentlich im Jenseits alles erzählt, und wieso wollte er aus dir eine Eule machen?" Diese und andere Fragen brannten Harry schon seit langem auf der Zunge, und er wollte endlich zumindest ein paar Antworten erhalten.

Sirius blickte stirnrunzelnd in die trüben Regenwolken und schien, diesen Eindruck machte es zumindest auf Harry, wieder abzuwägen, wie viel er verraten durfte.

„Merlin hat mir eine Menge erzählt – allerdings nicht im Jenseits", begann er irgendwann, und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Schweißtropfen von der Stirn, „Der Bogen führt nicht direkt dorthin. Wie Dumbledore schon oft betont hat, existiert kein Zauber, der Tote wieder erwecken kann."

– „Aber Dumbledore sagte, du wärst –"

– „Nein, war ich nicht. Wenn man mich getötet hätte, wäre ich in diesem Moment nicht hier, um dich zu trainieren."

Sirius überlegte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Zum Thema Eule, Merlin ist der Meinung, dass ein Eulen-Animagus noch sehr nützlich sein wird. Er hat mir nicht gesagt, wieso, aber das werden wir noch sehen. Vorausgesetzt, diese bestimmte Animagusform ist wirklich nützlich ..." Harry begriff, dass Sirius seine erste Frage geschickt umgangen hatte, „Bei den Briefen bisher, von unserem Spion, hatte sie allerdings schon Vorteile ..."

Der Verteidigungslehrer warf einen kurzen Blick in die Wolken und schnaubte, als die ersten Regentropfen niederfielen, doch Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern lauschte begierig den Antworten, die sein Pate gab.

„Ich hätte außerdem nie Mimas werden können ohne Merlins Hilfe. Selbst damit war es sehr schwierig. Ich kann dir versichern, es hat Merlin erhebliche Mühe gekostet, aus Tatze Mimas zu machen."

– „Und ... Tatze?" hakte der Junge neugierig nach, und gleichzeitig etwas unsicher, als hätte er das Gefühl, die Antwort schon zu kennen.

– „Nun", Sirius grinste schief, bei genauem Hinsehen bemerkte Harry jedoch einen traurigen Schatten auf seinen Augen, „In dieser Hinsicht hatte Dumbledore Recht. _Tatze_ ist durch diesen Bogen tatsächlich gestorben ."

Harry beobachtete noch eine Weile, wie sein Pate geistesabwesend in den trüben Regen starrte, dann sprang Sirius plötzlich vom Boden hoch und forderte Harry auf, weiter zu trainieren.

* * *

Vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer hatten sich Erstklässler breit gemacht, sie grinsten und bleckten Harry und Ron die Zunge, offenbar schadenfroh, selbst viel weniger Hausaufgaben erledigen zu müssen. 

In einem überaus bequemen Ecksessel, dessen Stoff schon an mehreren Stellen das Futter herausschauen ließ, saß eine Fünftklässlerin, Romilda Vane, die eben ihr Verwandlungsbuch zuklappte, Harry einen strahlenden Sonnenscheinblick zuwarf und in ihren Schlafsaal davonhopste, als hätte sie vorher nur noch auf einen Auftritt vor Harry gewartet, und der Junge verdrehte genervt die Augen; langsam aber sicher ging ihm Romilda wirklich auf den Keks!

Hermine unterdessen saß an einem Ecktisch im Gryffindorturm und wartete bereits auf die beiden, hastig einen dicken Wälzer überfliegend, den Harry nicht einmal hochheben wollte, so schwer wie der aussah!

Neville hatte sich mit hoffnungsvoller Miene zu ihr gesetzt, er hatte einen unfertigen Aufsatz vor sich und machte den Eindruck, dass er dringend Hilfe benötigte, wenn er ihn nicht vollkommen in den Sand setzen wollte!

„So was Dummes!" beschwerte er sich und legte seine Feder beiseite, „Jetzt haben wir endlich Ferien – ich hab mich so gefreut, als gestern die letzte Stunde zu Ende war – und trotzdem haben wir einen Berg an Hausaufgaben, der höher ist als der Mount Ewebreak!"

– „Everest", korrigierte Hermine sofort automatisch, ohne aufzusehen, „Der höchste Berg der Erde ist der Mount Everest mit 8846 Metern über Normalnull. Erstmals bestiegen am 29. Mai 1953 von einem Muggel. Zwar gibt es einen Berg, der noch höher ist", dozierte sie und blätterte eine Seite in ihrem Buch um, „aber da er unter dem Meeresspiegel beginnt und man erst ab Meereshöhe zählt, von wo ab er niedriger ist als der Mount Everest, gilt er nicht."

Neville schluckte und kam sich offenbar reichlich dumm vor, verglichen mit Hermine. Allerdings ... Im Vergleich mit _Hermine_ war wohl der Großteil der Hogwartsschüler reichlich dumm.

„Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?" wunderte sich Ron und hob verzweifelnd die Hände, „Gibt es etwas, das du nicht weißt?"

– „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wahrscheinlich kennt Hermine sogar den höchsten Berg auf dem Mars!" brachte Neville beeindruckt hervor und griff wieder nach seiner Schreibfeder.

– „Olympus Mons", warf Hermine in die Runde und blickte immer noch nicht auf, las nebenher konzentriert in ihrem Buch, „Über dreimal so hoch wie der Mount Everest."

– „Fallen wir über Flitwicks tollen Aufsatz her?" wechselte Harry rasch das Thema, bevor Ron die Sprache wieder fand, er hatte keine Lust auf einen Streit. Harry hatte eigentlich angenommen, die beiden würde in diesem Schuljahr ein Paar werden, aber vielleicht brauchten sie doch noch etwas Zeit um zu begreifen, wieviel sie sich gegenseitig bedeuteten. ‚Vielleicht', überlegte der Junge, ‚ginge es endlich voran, wenn Ron einen Grund hätte, eifersüchtig zu sein? Beispielsweise ... auf McLaggen?' Aber das – oder besser den – wollte er Hermine doch nicht zumuten!

„Gute Idee", jubelte Neville, unterbrach Harrys geistigen Ausflug und legte wieder seine Feder beiseite – irgendwie konnte er sich wohl nicht recht entscheiden, was er mit ihr tun sollte, „Ich darf doch bitte mitmachen, oder?"

– „Klar", erklärte Ron und sprang wieder aus dem Sessel, machte sich mit Harry und den anderen auf den Weg in die Bibliothek zu Madam Pince (mit einem für Harry und Ron unangenehmen und für Neville und Hermine amüsanten Zwischenstop verursacht durch Peeves), und gemeinsam schlugen sie etwas für ihren Aufsatz nach.

Als sie letztendlich zurückkehrten war niemand mehr anwesend, und so machten sie es sich an ihrem Lieblingstisch gemütlich – nahe am Kamin, das Prasseln des Feuers vertrieb auf der Stelle kühle Gedanken, die entstanden, wenn man den kalten Wind um das Schloss pfeifen hörte.

„Wenn ich doch wüsste, was es heute Abend zu essen gibt", jammerte Ron gelangweilt. Harry, Hermine und Neville lachten.

„Du würdest doch wirklich an alles denken, wenn es dich von den Hausaufgaben ablenkt, oder, Ron?" scherzte Harry, während Neville kicherte: „Hast du solchen Hunger? Stell dir einfach vor, es gibt Grindeloh-Suppe mit Hippogreifkrallen und Eulenfedern."

– „Wage es nicht, Sirius zu rupfen!" drohte Harry und tat entrüstet, prustete aber zeitgleich mit Neville los.

– „Warum nicht? Dazu gibt's dann Flubberwurmpudding mit Zitronenbonbons, Butterbier und Haaren von Snape!" ergänzte Hermine schmunzelnd, wobei sie ihr Buch aufschlug und sich augenblicklich wieder darin vertiefte.

– „BBRRR! IGITT!" schrie Ron und schüttelte sich, verzog das Gesicht zu einer angeekelten Grimasse, „Danke, mir ist der Appetit vergangen! Glücklicherweise würden sich Snapes Haare weigern, in - irgendetwas - zu springen, in dem Federn von Sirius kochen!"

Schallendes Gelächter schüttelte die Siebtklässler, sodass sie gar nicht die beiden Mädchen bemerkten, die sich ihnen näherten.

„Wir haben euch schon überall gesucht!" riss Ginny die vier aus ihrem Lachkrampf und setzte sich in einen der beiden freien Sessel am Rundtisch, Luna nickte verträumt mit dem Kopf und nahm im gegenüberliegenden Platz, „Wir waren sogar in euren Schlafsälen."

– „Hättet ihr uns _überall_ gesucht, hättet ihr uns in der Bibliothek gefunden", widersprach Hermine neunmalklug, immer noch erheitert über die Vorstellung an das schauerliche Abendessen, wurde aber sofort ernst, als sie merkte, dass die beiden sich offensichtlich über etwas den Kopf zerbrachen, „Ist was passiert?"

– „Welcher Schrumpfkacklige Hornschnarcher ist euch denn über die Leber gelaufen?" wollte Ron überrascht wissen, der von allen am meisten gelacht hatte und nicht verstand, wieso die beiden so ein besorgtes Gesicht machen konnten.

– „Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler", berichtigte ihn Luna, „Es geht um Nellie Volgonttomb!"

– „Wir haben sie vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen sehen, als ich Luna wieder mal zu uns hereingelassen habe und wir ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' lernen wollten", erläuterte Ginny und suchte offensichtlich etwas in ihrer Manteltasche,

„Sie hat einen Brief geschrieben, mit Ellens Besen neben sich. Das kam mir komisch vor, was will sie denn mit dem im Gemeinschaftsraum –" endlich hatte sie diese Etwas gefunden und kramte ein verknittertes Pergament hervor, das sehr nach einem Brief aussah: „– deswegen haben wir sie beobachtet ..."

– „Schämt ihr euch nicht, einfach gewaltsam in die Privatsphäre anderer Leute einzudringen?" rügte Ron seine Schwester scherzhaft und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Blatt in ihrer Hand, Ginny fuhr jedoch ungerührt fort,

„Sie wird uns schon keinen Heliopathen auf den Hals hetzen! Jedenfalls hat sie den Brief, als sie fertig war, ein halbes Jahrhundert und länger angestarrt und furchtbar deprimiert ausgesehen. Bevor sie ihn versiegelt hat, murmelte sie noch irgendwas von ‚Selber Schuld'", sie warf Luna einen besorgten Blick zu,

„dann ist sie in die Eulerei, wir beide natürlich auf der Stelle hinterher. Sie hat den Brief einer Schuleule gegeben, ein personengroßes Loch in die Wand gesprengt und ist dann auf Ellens Besen davon geflogen –"

– „Donnerwetter!" unterbrach Neville die Ausführungen verblüfft und ließ vor Schreck seine Schreibfeder fallen.

„– Luna und ich haben jedenfalls diese Eule geschockt, weil wir wissen mussten, was Nellie vorhat. Haltet euch fest!" Harry und die anderen blickten (an)gespannt auf, während Rons Schwester tief Luft holte und der Quidditchkapitän der Gryffindormannschaft sich tatsächlich an den Tischrand klammerte.

„Sie will nach London und Ellen rächen! Malfoy kommt in den Weihnachtsferien aus Durmstrang zurück –"

– „WAAAS! Mach keine Witze!"

– „Welches Rudel Hippogreife hat die denn über den Haufen getrampelt!" platzten Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig los, sodass man kaum ein Wort verstehen konnte und Ginny ihre Erläuterungen unterbrechen musste.

– „Ginny macht keine Witze", warf Luna verträumt ein und blinzelte, „Aber ihr habt Recht, die ist verrückt."

– „Wir müssen etwas tun!" erklärte Harry entschlossen und schüttelte den Kopf, „Selbst wenn sie in einem Stück nach London kommt, wird Malfoy Senior sie in der Luft zerfetzen."

– „Ich denk nicht, dass er da pingelig ist", stimmte Ron dem Jungen zu und schluckte.

– „Wir können aber weder Professor Dumbledore noch einen der anderen Lehrer unterrichten", gab Hermine zu bedenken und sah sehr besorgt aus, kaute nervös an ihrem rechten Zeigefinger, „Wegen einer Versammlung vom Orden. Was _können_ wir also tun?"

Ron blickte sie verwirrt an und schien nicht zu begreifen, wo das Problem lag: „Es sind doch nicht alle Lehrer im Orden?"

– „Aber wenn wir die anderen informieren und die den Direktor suchen, werden sie vielleicht auf den Orden aufmerksam", entgegnete Hermine genervt mit ihrem Muss-ich-denn-hier-an-alles-denken-Tonfall, „Also, was machen wir?"

– „Selber hinterherfliegen", schlug Luna begeistert vor und klatschte vergnügt in die Hände – womit Hermine jedoch ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war. „Bist du wahnsinnig?" herrschte sie das Mädchen scharf an, „Weißt du eigentlich, wie gefährlich das ist?"

– „Denk doch an ihr letztes Treffen", erinnerte Neville Hermine und deutete auf seine Armbanduhr, „Da waren sie stundenlang weg, soviel Zeit bleibt Nellie vielleicht nicht!"

– „Es ist – aber – zu – gefährlich!"

– „Reg dich ab, Hermine, immerhin sind wir zu sechst, und Nellie ist allein, sie braucht Hilf–"

– „Aha, und zu sechst schaffen wir es also, alle ehemaligen Slytherins auf einmal zu besiegen, wenn die Malfoy verteidigen? Von den dazugehörigen Todessereltern ganz zu schweigen?"

– „Sei doch nicht so zynisch", meinte Luna verträumt und stand auf, ebenso wie Ginny, die sich besorgt und doch entschieden an Hermine wandte: „Du sagst selbst, dass wir die Lehrer nicht informieren können, aber warten dürfen wir erst recht nicht! Du kannst aber hier bleiben, wenn du nicht mit willst ..."

– „Was soll das jetzt wieder?" fuhr Hermine auf, fühlte sich wohl versucht, die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen zu schlagen (Harry konnte ihre Verzweiflung ja verstehen – ihm war selbst nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken an ihr Unterfangen – sah jedoch nicht, was sie alternativ tun konnten), „Verdammt, ich versuche hier, euch zur _Vernunft zu bringen_, was ihr da vorschlagt ist Wahnsinn!"

– „Bist du fertig?" fragte Harry und erhob sich nun ebenfalls, suchte schnell seine Schulsachen zusammen und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm, „Wenn ja, dann könntest du dich entscheiden, ob du mit uns kommst oder hier bleiben willst!"

Hermine – feuerrot im Gesicht – blickte von einem zum andern. Sie hatten sich offenbar alle entschieden, unvernünftig zu sein, also fügte sie sich widerwillig und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch.

„Schön", freute sich Ron, „Nachdem das geklärt ist ... _Wie_ kommen wir nach London? Wohin will Nellie eigentlich genau?"

– „Zu einem der Londoner Flughäfen", unterrichtete Ginny die anderen und schlug mit dem Handrücken auf den Brief zwischen ihren Fingern, „London–Stansted, etwas außerhalb von London. Dort landet ein verzaubertes Flugzeug auf Landebahn 2 4/5 – das Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins, die mittlerweile alle nach Durmstrang gehen, zurück nach England bringt. Vom Flughafen aus fahren sie mit dem Zug nach Kings Cross. Wenn Nellie Malfoy nicht am Flughafen erwischt, fliegt sie weiter zum Bahnhof."

– „Gut zu wissen", lobte Ron seine Schwester und warf sich seine Schultasche auf den Rücken, „Und _wie _kommen wir jetzt dahin?"

– „Mit Besen. Wie Nellie", schlug Harry vor und machte sich bereits auf den Weg, um seinen Feuerblitz zu holen, offensichtlich hatte er es ziemlich eilig, „Du, Ginny und ich nehmen unsere Besen und setzen Luna, Hermine und Neville hinter uns. So kommen wir nach London." Zwar wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, allein zu fliegen – die anderen sollten sich nicht in Gefahr bringen – aber er würde sie jetzt nicht mehr abschütteln können.

Die drei Quidditch-Spieler holten also ihre Besen und Winterjacken, während die anderen drei Rucksäcke hervorkramten und Verpflegung einpackten. Schließlich trafen sie sich vor der einäugigen Hexe.

„Moment mal", schoss es Hermine alarmiert durch den Kopf und sie hielt die anderen an, „Wie ist Nellie eigentlich durch den Schutzschild gekommen? Bis auf diesen Geheimgang sind doch alle Ausgänge abgesichert – selbst durch die Heulende Hütte und den entsprechenden Geheimgang gelangt man nicht ins Schloss!"

– „Frag sie, wenn wir sie gefunden haben", schlug Ginny knapp vor und öffnete ungerührt den Buckel der einäugigen Hexe. Kurz darauf zwängten sich alle sechs nacheinander durch die Tür zum Honigtopf ins Freie.

Das Dorf Hogsmeade lag unberührt da, eingeschneit und total friedlich.

Kaum zu glauben, dass Krieg herrschte, wenn man diese Idylle vor Augen hatte. Harry blickte sich um, zu lange hatten sie nicht mehr hierher gedurft!

Er erblickte den Eberkopf, wo sie vor zwei Jahren die DA gegründet hatten. Zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahrs hatte er sie allerdings aufgelöst. Der Schmerz, den er damals spürte hatte ihn zurückgehalten sie fortzuführen, ebenso der Gedanke, dass er – wäre er allein ins Ministerium – vielleicht entkommen wäre ohne die Hilfe des Phönixordens (mit der Prophezeiung als Schild). Dann hätte dieser Vorhang nicht seinen Paten verschlucken können ...

Energisch schüttelte Harry den Kopf – Sirius war wieder da und sie hatten eine Aufgabe. Dies war nicht die Zeit, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, und schon gar nicht in grausamen!

„Bereit?" wandte er sich auffordernd an seine Begleiter. Keine sechzig Sekunden später befanden sie sich in der Luft.

Ron führte mit Hermine die Truppe an, das Mädchen hatte eine Landkarte dabei und zeigte den anderen mit Hilfe von Rons Besenkompass die Richtung. Harry folgte mit Luna, hinter ihnen Ginny und Neville.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Mitschüler schweifen und lächelte, sie wurden langsam zu einer eingeschworenen Gemeinschaft, wenn etwas zu erledigen war. Enthusiastisch warf er die rechte Faust in die Luft und rief den anderen zu:

„Auf nach London!"


	12. Fliegende Eiszapfen

**

* * *

**

Fliegende Eiszapfen 

* * *

Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte munter vor sich hin, warf seine tanzenden Schatten in die Wirtsstube und erhellte auf geradezu groteske Weise die beiden künstlichen Hirschköpfe, deren unechte Geweihe über der verstaubten Theke und der klapprigen Tür aus der unbequemen und hektischen Atmosphäre direkt herausstachen, die von den hin- und herhetzenden Bedienungen noch unterstrichen wurde; definitiv hielten die vielen Gäste sie so sehr auf Trab, dass sich sogar schon ihr künstliches Lächeln nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten ließ, das sie, lange bevor Harry und die anderen einen Fuß über die Türschwelle gesetzt hatten, in ihr Gesicht geklebt haben mussten.

Die sechs Freunde hatten sich vor den Flammen niedergelassen und wärmten nun ihre Hände; keiner von ihnen hatte beim hastigen Aufbruch daran gedacht, dass tiefster Winter war und sie vielleicht Handschuhe, Mütze und Schal gebrauchen könnten. Demnach hatte es auch nicht lange gedauert, bis sie quasi an den Besen festgefroren waren und Halt machen mussten.

Für ihren Stopp hatten sie sich ein überfülltes Gasthaus ausgesucht – nachdem sie vor zwei Jahren im Eberkopf belauscht worden waren, hielten sie es für sinnvoll, keine leere Kneipe zu wählen.

Harry rieb sich die Hände und seufzte. Eine angenehme Wärme stieg in ihnen auf.

Neben ihm legte Luna ihre Finger an die Ohren, um ihre Ohrläppchen zu wärmen. Ihre verträumten Augen reflektierten den hellen Schein der Flammen, ihre blonden, hüftlangen Haare, die sie seit dem letzten Jahr viel ordentlicher und gepflegter trug, umrahmten das Gesicht und Harry musste automatisch an den vorgestrigen Ball denken, den er mit ihr besucht hatte, sah sie vor sich in ihren paillettenbestickten, silbernen Roben, die nicht wenige der Ballbesucher zum Kichern gebracht hatten.

Ihre Butterbierkorkenkette hatte sie glücklicherweise nicht angelegt, und auch auf die Radieschen- oder Korkohrringe hatte sie verzichtet, dafür allerdings kleine Muscheln an ihre Ohren gehängt und ein cremefarbenes, in mühevoller Handarbeit aus vielen kleinen Perlen und angemalten Zahnstochern zusammengesetztes Krönchen auf den Kopf gesetzt. Insgesamt hatte sie sogar ziemlich gut ausgesehen, und Harry war froh, dass sie ihn zum Ball begleitet hatte.

Beinahe den ganzen Abend hatten sie sich unterhalten – oder besser gesagt, er hatte ihr zugehört, wie sie ‚Fakten' aus dem _Klitterer _zitierte oder auch mal über sich selbst sprach; dennoch hatte er gelegentlich eine Frage stellen oder eine persönliche Frage über sich beantworten müssen –, während Hermine dem alles andere als begeisterten und ziemlich unelegant herumhüpfenden und -stolpernden Ron ein paar Tanzschritte beibringen wollte, die – im Gegensatz zu seinem bisherigen Getanze – nicht an King Kongs neuesten Urwald-Stil erinnerten.

Ginny unterdessen hatte mit Neville keine derartigen Probleme bewältigen müssen, offensichtlich hatte dessen konservative und strenge Großmutter auf Tanzunterricht bestanden, sodass die beiden problemlos übers Parkett fegten – ganz anders als Professor McGonagall, die Snape (andauernder Wettstreit Gryffindor gegen Slytherin) eigentlich mit einem anderen Lehrer aus Gryffindor an die Wand hatte tanzen wollen.

Der pünktliche und völlig unpassende Vollmond hatte ihr durch die folgliche Abwesenheit der Professoren Lupin und Black (die die Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte verbracht hatten) jedoch die Auswahl erheblich eingeschränkt, sodass Snape mit Professor Raue-Pritsche beinahe den Sieg für Slytherin errungen hätte, wäre ihm nicht ein rein zufälliger Stolperfluch der sich unbeobachtet fühlenden Ginny in die Quere gekommen.

Grinsend, schadenfroh und zutiefst erleichtert (weshalb Harry sich doch tatsächlich gefragt hatte, ob das noch ihre Verwandlungslehrerin sein konnte) hatte McGonagall dem fluchenden Zaubertränkelehrer also eine Wiederholung zum Ball am Jahresende (eine Tradition, die vor vielen Jahren unterbrochen und im letzten Schuljahr wieder aufgenommen worden war) angeboten – und gleich den Mondkalender überprüft.

Neben ihm streckte sich Ron und riss Harry dadurch aus seinen Gedanken an den Ball, rutschte auf seinem harten und unbequemen Stuhl vor, der einen so viel ungemütlicheren Eindruck machte als die abgenutzten, gepolsterten Eckbänke – denen das wild zuckende Feuer jedoch bei weitem zu wenig Wärme schenkte, als dass sie bei ihrem Eintritt auch nur einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet hätten.

„Wollen wir weiter?" schlug der Junge vor, „Ist noch ein langer Weg bis London!"

Also erhoben sich die Schüler von ihren Stühlen, stellten sie an die Tische zurück und traten vor die Tür.

Von dem gewaltigen Schneesturm – der die Sicht der Sechst- und Siebtklässler auf etwa zehn Meter beschränkt hatte, dessen eiskalter, orkanartiger Wind ihre Besen hatte trudeln lassen und dicke Schneeflocken genau in Harrys Gesicht gepeitscht hatte, sodass der Junge die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, bis sie kaum mehr waren als Schlitze, und Luna gebeten hatte, seine Brille mit dem Impervius-Zauber zu belegen – war nichts mehr zu sehen, als die Gruppe aufbrach, es dämmerte bereits, bald würde die Sonne untergehen und die weiße Winterlandschaft in strahlendes Rot tauchen.

„Wir müssen jetzt aufpassen", gab Harry zu bedenken, als er das veränderte Wetter einschätzte, und wandte sich an Hermine: „Da es nicht mehr stürmt und tobt, werden wir wohl oder übel durch Wälder fliegen und in Deckung bleiben müssen, oder? Uns dürfen keine Muggel sehen!" Auf eine Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot – der zwar im Moment viel zu viel zu tun hatte, sich aber dafür, dachte Harry mit einem für ihn völlig untypischen Anflug von Galgenhumor, sicherlich Zeit nehmen und lieber die Todesser warten lassen würde – konnte er nämlich gut und gerne verzichten!

Das Mädchen hob daraufhin nur die Brauen und zückte ihren Zauberstab, trat dann hinter Harry und winkte ab: „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein!"

Der Junge hatte keine Zeit zu überlegen, was sie damit sagen wollte, da ließ ihn schon ein kaltes Tröpfeln zusammenzucken, und als er an sich hinunterblickte, sah er die weiße Schneedecke durch seinen Körper hindurchschimmern.

„Seit wann beherrschst du den Desillusionierungszauber?" platzte er verdutzt heraus und begutachtete seine Handflächen, die wirklich perfekt getarnt waren. Er konnte sogar das Muster in den Fußstapfen vor ihm auf dem Boden erkennen.

„Ich hab ihn neulich ausprobiert", erzählte Hermine stolz und wandte sich Luna zu, „Aber genaugenommen warst du jetzt mein Versuchskaninchen."

Kaum hatte das Mädchen auch die anderen vier und sich selbst desillusioniert und ihren Platz hinter Ron eingenommen, um den Flug fortsetzen zu können, machte Neville seine fünf Mitschüler auf ein riesiges Plakat aufmerksam, aus dem ihnen Lockhart vertrauensvoll, selbstverliebt und energisch entgegenstrahlte, und seine neuesten Erlasse im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord verkündete:

„Das Ministerium unter der Leitung meiner Wenigkeit, dem Zaubereiminister Gilderoy Thomas Lockhart, Träger des Merlinordens erster Klasse für die Verteidigung des Ministeriums gegen den Dunklen Lord, hat mit sofortiger Wirkung und in der vorgestrigen Versammlung einstimmig entschieden, den Auroren den Einsatz unverzeihlicher Flüche gegen Verdächtige zu untersagen!"

– „Laut Professor McGonagall ist _einstimmig _in diesem Fall die eine Stimme Lockharts", warf Hermine unbehaglich ein und wandte sich an Harry, „und Kingsley meint, die Auroren wären dadurch erheblich im Nachteil ..."

Lockhart unterdessen fuhr enthusiastisch und propaganda-artig fort:

„Anders als im letzten, brutalen und angsteinflößenden Krieg wollen wir diesmal unsere überzeugenden Werte, unsere bewundernswerten Ideale und vor allem unsere moralischen Überzeugungen nicht auf- und uns auf Schwarzmagier-Niveau begeben, dafür trete ich ein und dafür stehe ich heute hier vor Ihnen, meine werten Damen und Herren!"

Im Hintergrund des Plakats ertönte tosender Applaus, und der Zaubereiminister deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Zudem, liebe Damen und Herren, werden wir Apparationen, Kamine und Portschlüssel verstärkt überwachen, um Bedrohungen rechtzeitig erkennen und ihnen entschlossen entgegentreten zu können!

Nächsten Mittwoch wird im Ministerium außerdem über eine Abschaffung des Briefgeheimnisses und folgende Eulenkontrollen debattiert, was zwar – mehr noch als die Beobachtung der Kamingespräche und –reisen – die Privatsphäre und Rechte der magischen Gemeinschaft einschränken wird, dafür jedoch deren Sicherheit enorm erhöhen kann, wodurch jeder einzelne weniger Angst haben wird!"

Die Plakatunterschrift beschrieb die Publikumsreaktionen nach der Pressekonferenz – Standing Ovations – und vermittelte dadurch einen recht treffenden Eindruck, wie verzweifelt die Hexen und Zauberer durch die Bedrohung Voldemorts sein mussten, wenn sie derartiges Eindringen in die Privatsphäre bejubelten.

Luna jedenfalls schüttelte nur verträumt den Kopf, und auch Harry und den anderen gefiel die Vorstellung nicht, dass in Zukunft nicht einmal ihre Briefe geheim sein würden.

Keine verborgenen Apparationen, Kaminreisen – das brachte auch dem Phönixorden große Probleme, kam es Harry in den Sinn. Und was, wenn sein Pate, Remus und die anderen mit einem Portschlüssel erwischt würden? Fehlte nur noch, dass auch Besenflüge auf der Beobachtungsliste standen ...

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen erhoben sich die Schüler wieder und setzten den Besenritt nach London fort.

„Von hier oben sieht der Sonnenuntergang einfach atemberaubend aus!" stellte Neville fest, wohl um sich von den unangenehmen Nachrichten abzulenken, und Harry musste ihm nach einem kurzen Blick Recht geben. Links sank die Sonne hinter den entfernten Horizont und färbte die schneebedeckte Landschaft und vor allem den eingeschneiten Wald im Westen, der durch einen breiten, halb zugefrorenen Fluss geteilt wurde, in leuchtendes Orange-Rot. Am Boden würde diese Schönheit schon die Sprache verschlagen, doch aus der Luft war es unbeschreiblich.

„Erstick bloß nicht", prustete Ron und wandte sich an seinen Klassenkameraden, „Wir brauchen dich noch, um Nellie zurückzuschleppen!"

Nellie.

Harry hatte vor Kälte und Staunen für einen Augenblick fast vergessen, weshalb sie ursprünglich aufgebrochen waren.

„Wann landet denn Malfoys Flugzeug?" erkundigte er sich und warf einen besorgten Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, wenn sie zu spät kämen ... Daran wollte er gar nicht denken!

„In zwei Stunden", informierte ihn Luna geistesabwesend, „Bis dahin müssen wir in Stansted sein."

Die Temperatur nahm rapide ab, Harry fluchte innerlich, dass sie sich nicht winterfest angezogen hatten. Hinter ihm zitterte Luna, ihre Zähne klapperten und sie klammerte sich fester an Harry, damit sie sich gegenseitig wärmen konnten.

* * *

„Da unten ist es!" brüllte Hermine durch die Dunkelheit und deutete auf eine gewaltige Ansammlung von Lichtern verschiedenster Farben, „Wir sind da, das ist der Flughafen London–Stansted." 

– „Perfekt!" erklärte Ginny, während Hermine den Besenkompass wieder an den Sauberwisch hängte und die Karte im Rucksack verstaute, und riss ihren Besen in den Sturzflug.

„_PASS AAAUUFF!_" kreischte Ron so laut, dass seine Stimme sich überschlug und Harrys Ohren schmerzten. Luna zuckte zusammen und rammte dem Jungen versehentlich einen Ellbogen in den Rücken.

Mit seinem Schrei übertönte Ron bei weitem nicht den herannahenden Lärm, dennoch fuhr Ginny erschrocken herum und riss die Augen auf vor Entsetzen, hinter ihr schoss ein Flugzeug mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihren Nimbus 2000 zu!

Nevilles Gesicht wurde von einem Moment auf den anderen kreidebleich, der letzte Tropfen Blut schien daraus zu verschwinden, während Ginny ungläubig und unfähig, zu reagieren, mit zitternden Händen auf das riesige Eisengebilde starrte, welches sie gleich zerschmettern sollte ...

Ron und Harry reagierten gleichzeitig und ohne nachzudenken – sie rissen ihre Besen herum, rasten wie zwei geölte Blitze auf Ginny und Neville zu und schlossen ihre Hände fest wie ein Schraubstock um den Nimbus. Unterdessen krallten Hermine und Luna ihre Fingernägel in die Umhänge von den Reitern des Besens um zu verhindern, dass sie in die Tiefe stürzten. Ron und Harry zwangen den Sauberwisch und den Feuerblitz rasend schnell in eine steile Kurve, die die Wendigkeit ihrer Besen bis an die Grenzen ausreizte und Ron fast schlingern ließ, und machten sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub.

Um Haaresbreite entgingen sie einer fatalen Kollision mit dem Flugzeug.

Eine Weile brachte keiner von ihnen einen Ton hervor. Sie zitterten und starrten der Maschine hinterher, den Schock noch in den Knochen, die sich – wohl aufgrund der Kälte – anfühlten wie gefroren.

Erst als die Landebahnen zur Seite sprangen, einer weiteren Platz machten und das Flugzeug bereits das Fahrwerk ausfuhr, erlaubte sich Harry, aufzuatmen und sich die Schweißtropfen von der Stirn zu wischen, die sich trotz der gefährlichen, bedrohlichen Kälte dort angesammelt hatten.

Ein Rasseln ließ Harry herumfahren, fassungslos starrte er in die Dunkelheit und hielt seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand, kaum dass das Geräusch verklungen war.

Das konnte nicht sein, ausgerechnet ... _nicht hier_!

Doch noch während er sich einredete, dass das alles Einbildung wäre, das Geräusch nicht existierte und seine Befürchtungen grundlos seien, spürte er gleichzeitig, wie sich die Kälte vertiefte, beinahe schon vertraut – und dennoch konnte man sich nie daran gewöhnen – nach seinen Eingeweiden tastete und alles in ihm gefrieren ließ. Ein schwarzer Schatten, den er nur aus dem Augenwinkel hatte vorbeihuschen sehen, war verschwunden, kaum dass er den Kopf herumgeworfen hatte.

„_Lumos!_" schrie er in die Dunkelheit, ignorierte dabei den angespannten Unterton in seiner Stimme ebenso wie das Japsen Lunas oder Ginnys schrillen Aufschrei, die allmählich auch bemerkten, das etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen konnte. Angestrengt starrte Harry in die Finsternis, die noch schwärzer und undurchdringlicher als die Nacht schien, konnte nichts erkennen, keinen Schatten, keine verräterische Bewegung.

Doch der Junge wusste, dass es da war, und die Gestalt nicht zu sehen, nicht zu wissen, von wo sie angreifen würde, wohin er die Verteidigung wenden musste, machte die Situation fast unerträglich.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte es auf, im einen Augenblick hörte Harry nur ein Rasseln hinter sich, dann schoss es heran, und die Farben weit unten verschwammen, als die vertrauten Stimmen in Harrys Kopf erklangen, ihm Übelkeit bescherten und die Kälte nicht mehr auszuhalten war.

„_Nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!_"

Ein riesiger Dementor schwebte vor Harrys Besen, den unter der Kapuze versteckten Kopf weniger als einen Meter von dem des Jungen entfernt, und hob die grauen, schleimigen Hände. _Ein glücklicher Gedanke ..._

„_Jetzt tritt mir entgegen wie ein Mann ... aufrecht und stolz, wie dein Vater starb ..._"

Er zog seine Kapuze vom Kopf, gerade als Harry den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, sog begierig alle Hoffnung aus Harry.

_Ein glücklicher Gedanke, mach schon, einen glücklichen Gedanken ..._

„_Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!_" Sirius' Sturz durch den Schleier!

Und da war er, sein glücklicher Gedanke.

Harry rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, die Erinnerung wie sein Pate zurückgekehrt war, starrte erneut in diese silbergrauen Augen, in die er nicht mehr zu blicken gehofft hatte, die noch immer manchmal diesen Askabanblick nicht verstecken konnten, verspürte erneut den Drang, sich ihm vor Erleichterung in die Arme zu werfen, und lächelte zuversichtlich, wandte sich dem Dementor zu, dessen Schlund sich deutlich in dessen ledrigen Gesicht abzeichnete.

„_Expecto Patronum!_"

Sein silberner Hirsch brach sofort aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs hervor, hell und willkommen warm stürzte er sich auf den Dementor, rammte das silberne Geweih in sein Gesicht, und geschlagen ergriff der Feind die Flucht.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry beobachten, dass er nicht allein gewesen war, und hetzte Krone ohne zu zögern auch in die entsprechende Richtung, was jedoch unnötig war. Die Dementoren verschwanden, nahmen einen Teil der Kälte mit sich, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und den Nebel, und Harry schaute hinunter.

Die Landebahn war mit dem Flugzeug verschwunden.

* * *

Sie fanden Nellie bewusstlos außerhalb des Flughafens, neben den Bahngleisen. Die Haare zerzaust, der Umhang an mehreren Stellen aufgerissen, das Gesicht vor Wut und Zorn verzerrt. Blutverschmiert aufgrund der Platzwunde an der Stirn und des Blutes, welches aus ihrem Mundwinkel rann. Harry schauderte verhalten beim Anblick des bleichen Mädchens und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. 

„Wir sind zu spät", brachte er hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen resigniert hervor und ging neben Nellie in die Hocke.

Ron brummte zustimmend und seufzte: „Das war sicher nicht nur Malfoy alleine. Sie hat weit in der Unterzahl gekämpft."

– „Und sie hat den kürzeren gezogen", ergänzte Luna geistesabwesend und strich dem Mädchen einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, das durch die Kälte schon blau angelaufen war, „Könnt ihr sie aufwecken? Wir müssen sie nach Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel bringen."

Hermine tastete nach Nellies Hand und fühlte erst ihren Puls, dann nickte sie, zückte den Zauberstab und murmelte konzentriert: „_Enervate!_"

Langsam kam das blonde Mädchen wieder zu sich, erst ziemlich verwirrt, dann zunehmend wütend schaute sie sich um und fluchte farbenfroh und hingebungsvoll, als sie nicht fand, was sie suchte.

„Malfoy, du Wurm, na warte!" Erzürnt knirschte sie mit den Zähnen, „Noch einmal entkommst du mir nicht!"

Stöhnend kniff sie die Augen zusammen und massierte sich die Schläfen, dann erst nahm sie ihre Begleiter wahr und stöhnte sofort noch einmal auf, meinte nur gelangweilt: „Was, bei Merlins Bart, macht ihr denn hier? Solltet ihr nicht schön brav in der Schule eure Hintern breit sitzen?"

Überrascht musste Harry blinzeln, wie hatte sich das Mädchen nur so rasch so sehr verändern können? Bevor Malfoy ihre Schwester verhext hatte, wäre es ihr nie auch nur in den Sinn gekommen, das Wort ‚Hintern' in den Mund zu nehmen, das hätte überhaupt nicht zu ihrer sanften Art gepasst.

„Wir bringen dich nach Hogwarts zurück", beantwortete Hermine die Frage bestimmt und entgegnete Nellies musterndem, anteilslosem Blick mit ebensoviel Gleichgültigkeit, bevor das Mädchen schließlich achselzuckend nachgab und sich dem Schnee zuwandte, der an ihrer Kleidung klebte, ihn abklopfte, schief schmunzelte und zuckersüß widersprach: „Das tut mir jetzt aber sehr leid, Hermine, aber im Moment glaube ich nicht, dass ich _irgendwohin _fliegen kann!"

Wortlos schulterte Hermine ihren Rucksack ab, kramte einen Verbandskasten daraus hervor und holte eine Phiole mit einer klaren, fliederfarbenen Flüssigkeit aus dem Kasten, die sie Nellie reichte: „Bitte, das wird deinen Zustand für etwa zwei Stunden verbessern. Luna und Neville können dir dann auch ihre Phiolen überlassen."

* * *

Harry fluchte in sich hinein, als er mit Luna, Ginny mit Neville und Ron mit Hermine im Eiltempo Nellie auf ihrem Besen folgten, sie hätten daran denken müssen! Wieso waren sie nicht – rechtzeitig – auf die Idee gekommen, dass Nellie – wieder flugtauglich – sofort die Verfolgung Malfoys wieder aufnehmen würde? Obwohl sie schon eine ganze Weile flogen, hörte er immer noch ihren hysterischen Lachanfall, als sie ihren Pfeilfeger 450 plötzlich gewendet und sich mit einem schrillen ‚Auf bald!' verabschiedet hatte. 

„Hinterher!" hatte Hermine schnell entschieden, „Wenn sie Malfoy in King's Cross überfällt, braucht sie jede Hilfe die sie kriegen kann!"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Nellie den Zug fast eingeholt, sich an ihn gehängt, nur wenige Meter hinter ihm, und würde sich nicht mehr abschütteln lassen. Mit einigem Abstand folgten Harry, Luna und die anderen ihrer Mitschülerin, die vor Zorn und Wut schrie.

„Wann sind wir denn endlich da?" wollte Ginny ungeduldig und verärgert wissen. Harry konnte sie verstehen; sie verfolgten seit einer halben Stunde den Zug mit Malfoy und den früheren Slytherins. Der Wind trieb ihnen den Rauch der Lokomotive entgegen, Harrys Augen brannten wie Feuer und er musste blinzeln, um die Tränen zu vertreiben. Zudem war es noch kälter geworden, der Junge fror jämmerlich. Auch die anderen fühlten sich wie fliegende Eiszapfen.

„Dort vorn ist King's Cross!" brach Hermine nach einigen weiteren Minuten das Schweigen und nieste kräftig, „Der Zug fährt zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾!"

– „Hinterher!"

Nellie allerdings schien ihre Absichten geändert zu haben, sie machte einen weiten Bogen um den Bahnhof und landete in einem großen Park davor versteckt in den Büschen. Der riesige, eingeschneite Platz war von hohen, schneebedeckten Bäumen umgeben, die nach allen Seiten die Sicht versperrten. Eine etwa fünf Meter breite Lücke bildete die einzige Verbindung zur Außenwelt.

Harry setzte nicht weit hinter Nellie den Fuß auf den Boden und verstellte dem Mädchen wütend den Fluchtweg, den sie nach seinem Erscheinen schleunigst ergreifen wollte.

„Sag mal, kannst du mir mal sagen, was der Unsinn soll?" fauchte er sie an und erkannte zufrieden, dass auch Ron neben und Neville hinter Nellie getreten waren und diese somit am weglaufen hinderten, sodass sie nun nicht mehr entkommen konnte.

Hermine, Ginny und Luna hielten sich zwar im Hintergrund, hatten aber (ebenso wie die Jungen und Nellie Volgonttomb) ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und warteten angespannt, bereit, notfalls zuzuschlagen.

Stimmen erklangen, und durch die Lücke zwischen den Bäumen konnte man immer mehr Schüler sehen; Harrys Kopf zuckte herum und er erkannte Pansy Parkinson, dicht dahinter Malfoy und Goyle, Crabbe folgte. Sie stellten ihr Gepäck ab und unterhielten sich.

Schnell packte Nellie Harry und Ron am Kragen und riss sie unbemerkt ins Gebüsch, Hermine folgte ihrem Beispiel und zog die anderen mit sich.

„Die früheren Slytherins sollten uns lieber nicht bemerken", zischte sie den anderen zu und drückte Nevilles Kopf hinunter, sodass er nun vom Parkeingang aus nicht mehr zu sehen war, „also seid leise! Wir sind hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl!"

Nellie unterdessen blickte mit funkelnden Augen zu den vielen Leuten hinüber und ärgerte sich offensichtlich, dass Malfoy nahezu in ihrer Mitte stand und für sie somit unerreichbar war.

Läge der Fall anders, hätte sie sich wohl rücksichtslos gerächt und dann eben die Konsequenzen gezogen, ohne einen Gedanken an die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit der vielen Schüler dort draußen zu verschwenden! Fest umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab und knirschte ungeduldig mit den Zähnen, sie würde warten müssen, bis jemand die Slytherins abholte.

Vielleicht erhielt sie da die passende Gelegenheit!

Harry jedoch würde alles erdenkliche tun, um sie an einem entsprechenden Versuch zu hindern, schwor er sich. Das Mädchen war nicht in der Verfassung für einen zweiten Kampf. Wenn er sie doch gleich betäuben könnte! Der Zauber würde im Dunkel des Parks jedoch alles und jedem auffallen ...

Mit der Zeit wurden Harrys Lider immer schwerer, er musste sich sehr beherrschen, dass ihm nicht die Augen zu fielen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, warum. Sie sollten längst im Bett liegen.

Der Schnee sog langsam die Wärme aus seinen Fingern und ließ sie blau anlaufen, und Harry musste seine Zähne fest zusammenbeißen, damit sie vor Kälte nicht zu klappern anfingen. Eine Gänsehaut jagte ihm über den Rücken, und mit einem Schlag wurde er sich bewusst, wie erschöpfend und nervenaufreibend dieser Tag doch gewesen war, vor allem der Kampf gegen den Sturm und die Aufregungen um Nellie – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er durch das anstrengende Zusatztraining bei seinem Paten in letzter Zeit sowieso mehr und mehr ausgelaugt und übermüdet wurde. Und es war noch nicht vorbei!

Ein überlautes Donnern, ein helles Aufblitzen und erschrockene Schreie holten den Jungen abrupt ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Durch die Lücke in den Bäumen erblickte er eine riesige, leuchtend rote Feuerwolke, die eine Dachgeschosswohnung einhüllte und sich weiter ausbreitete. Solche Szenen hatte er bereits in Dudleys Fernseher gesehen, und ihm war auf der Stelle klar, dass jemand das Stockwerk mit einer Bombe in die Luft gejagt hatte!

_Was in aller Welt soll das denn werden!_

Kreischende Slytherins rannten hin und her und versperrten Harry die Sicht, jedoch glaubte er, einen Schatten aus dem Haus rennen zu sehen, in dem Moment, als ihm ein warmer Luftzug ins Gesicht bließ – die kaum beachtenswerten Überreste der Druckwelle der Explosion.

Er näherte sich, und schließlich erkannte Harry eine Frau, hustend und wankend, mit hellbraunen, glatten Haaren, die beinahe bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln reichten und sogar Lunas Frisur längenmäßig übertrumpften. Harry schätzte, dass sie etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner war als Sirius – was für eine ‚sie' immer noch ziemlich groß war – und Ron stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, der zum Glück im allgemeinen Lärm unterging.

Harry erkannte auch, weshalb, immerhin stand dort eine vollschlanke Frau mit mäßigen, wohlproportionierten Rundungen – aber an den richtigen Stellen –, die ihr sehr gut standen und ihre Weiblichkeit betonten; einzig ihr schönes, regelmäßiges Gesicht war kantig, ein spitzes Kinn und hohe Wangenknochen traten hervor, und ihre eisblauen Augen unterstrichen die kühle und unnahbare Aura, die sie umgab.

Nicht einmal das schneeweiße, beinahe auf den Boden reichende Nachthemd, welches unter ihrem schwarzen Umhang deutlich zu erkennen war, konnten ihre überlegene und würdevolle Ausstrahlung mindern.

Diese Frau hatte eindeutig Stil.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung wich sie einem heransausenden Funkenstrahl aus, der hinter ihr einschlug, und rannte auf Harry und die anderen zu in den Park.

In ihren Hausschuhen stolperte sie einige Male, sprang jedoch sofort wieder auf und wollte gerade ihren Zauberstab zücken, der in ihrem straff um die Wespentaille gewickelten Gürtel klemmte, als ein schwarzer Umhang hinter ihr aus dem Nichts erschien und ein Zauberstab fest gegen ihren Brustkorb gepresst wurde; Ginny neben ihm sog überrascht die eiskalte Luft ein, wohingegen Hermine, auf seiner anderen Seite, verblüfft den Atem anhielt.

„Vergiss es!" höhnte die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange; die Eltern von Pansy Parkinson und der Vater von Goyle – der Junge kannte sie vom Tag der offenen Tür beim Trimagischen Turnier – stellten sich neben die Todesserin und lachten schallend.

Abschließend erschien Lucius Malfoy im Park, hob überheblich die Brauen und lächelte süffisant: „Erledige Sie endlich! Ich will meinen Sohn abholen, und dann in meine Villa zurückkehren. Hier draußen ist es so unangenehm kalt!"

– „Zu dumm, dass sie die Bombe bemerkt und ihre Wohnung verlassen hat!" beschwerte sich Goyles Vater und zog einen dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der instantan an seinen Sohn denken ließ.

Jetzt geschah alles gleichzeitig, Harry konnte gar nicht realisieren, was sich ereignete.

Während Lucius Malfoy noch seine Handschuhe zurechtrückte, wurde Bellatrix überraschend von einem roten Blitz getroffen und landete hinter den Büschen, sieben Gestalten sprangen so schnell zwischen den Bäumen hervor, dass Harry geschworen hätte, sie wären einfach appariert, und schossen Flüche auf die Todesser, die sich einen Moment nicht rühren konnten und dann hektisch Deckung suchten.

Die Slytherins schrieen panisch auf und stoben auseinander, raus aus dem Park; ihr Gepäck blieb wie vergessen einfach stehen.

In diesem Augenblick sah Nellie wohl ihre Chance gekommen und verließ ihr Versteck, hob den Zauberstab und setzte Dracos Umhang in Brand, bevor dieser sie auch nur gesehen hatte oder Harry und seine Freunde reagieren konnten.

Pansy Parkinson warf den Blondschopf geistesgegenwärtig sofort in den Schnee und die Flammen erloschen, als er auch schon von einem weiteren Fluch Nellies erwischt wurde, der ihn zwei Meter in die Höhe hob und ebenso wie die Zauber der schwarzvermummten Gestalten in der Dunkelheit des Parks grell leuchtete und Harry blendete, dass er die Augen zusammenkniff.

Bevor sie jedoch zum dritten Mal auf ihn anlegen konnte, war sich Lucius der Lage seines Sohnes bewusst geworden und stellte sich Nellie in den Weg, lächelte überheblich und hob den Zauberstab: „_Avada –_"

– „_Pedem Offendere!_"

Harrys Stolperfluch riss den Todesser von den Beinen, bevor dieser den Zauberspruch beenden konnte, und er lag noch am Boden, als auch schon einer der schwarzgekleideten Neuankömmlinge sich auf ihn stürzte. Überrascht fragte sich Harry, was die halbe Brille darstellen sollte, die er vor dem rechten Auge trug, schüttelte sich und versuchte, die Kälte zu vertreiben, die wieder aus allen Ritzen auf ihn zukroch und ihn erbarmungslos einzuhüllen drohte.

Neben ihm schrie Nellie, hielt sich die Ohren zu und brüllte nach Ellen, alarmiert wirbelte Harry herum ...

... und sah sich ohne Vorwarnung einem Dementor gegenüber, der sich dem Mädchen zuwandte und die Kapuze vom Kopf zog!

„_Expecto Patronum!_"

Sein silberner Hirsch galoppierte der Gestalt schon entgegen, kaum dass er sich die Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, eben jenen Gedanken, der Krone heute schon einmal hatte auftreten lassen.

Widerwillig wich der Dementor zurück, ließ sich erst schnell, dann immer langsamer von dem Hirsch, den Harry instinktiv gerufen hatte, rückwärts treiben, bis er schließlich stehen blieb und sich wehren konnte!

Erschrocken bemerkte Harry das Flackern des Hirsches, spürte die altvertraute, eisige Kälte nach seinem Innern tasten, fühlte sich immer hoffnungsloser, je länger er Krone anstarrte.

‚Wieso funktioniert es nicht?'

Im Hintergrund konnte er schon wieder das Murmeln von Stimmen wahrnehmen, Worte, die nur in seinem Kopf erklangen ...

Harry schrie vor Schreck auf, als sich etwas feuchtes, kaltes auf seine rechte Schulter legte, ihm sein Zauberstab entrissen wurde und der silberne Hirsch sich in Luft auflöste. Augenblicklich wurde er herumgerissen und starrte zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag in den monströsen Schlund eines Dementors, musste zum zweiten Mal den stinkenden, fauligen Atem dieser Bestien ertragen und konnte sich diesmal nicht wehren.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Hermine ihm zu Hilfe kommen wollte, hörte sie ihren silbernen Otter beschwören, doch das kleine, muntere Tierchen konnte sich nicht gegen den riesigen Dementor durchsetzen, da auch seine Freundin nun unangenehme Gesellschaft bekam, der ihr die Hoffnung aussaugte, sie langsam verzweifeln und ihren Patronus erlöschen ließ.

_Einen für jeden von uns! _dachte Harry bitter, während er sich nach Ron und den anderen umsah, und schluckte. Auch seine Freunde waren diesen Monstern hilflos ausgeliefert, spürten wohl wie er selbst die Kälte, die ihn mittlerweile sicher eingefroren hatte, die gleiche Übelkeit, die Harry jedes Mal befiel, wenn ihm ein Dementor zu nahe kam; hatte er ihnen nicht selbst eingeschärft, wie viel schwieriger ein Patronus gerufen werden konnte, wenn man einem echten Dementor gegenüberstand?

Nun, Harry hätte auf diese Art von Bestätigung seiner Worte gerne verzichtet ...

_Sein_ Dementor schwebte nun langsam näher, streckte seine grauen, schleimigen Hände nach Harrys Gesicht aus, und angeekelt und entsetzt stolperte der Junge einen Schritt rückwärts, fiel zu Boden und landete sanft im weichen Schnee.

_Oh nein, er würde sich hier nicht küssen lassen!_

Entschlossen und hektisch durchsuchte Harry die Schneedecke nach seinem Zauberstab, wich fort von dem Dementor, der – sollte er zu so etwas überhaupt fähig sein – die aussichtslose Lage des Jungen regelrecht zu genießen schien.

Irgendwann reichte es ihm dann doch, bedrohlich beugte er sich über den Jungen und packte ihn an den Schultern, warf ihn auf den Rücken und presste ihn unsanft in den Boden, beugte sich über ihn und kam immer näher und noch näher ...

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte Harry über die Stimmen seiner Eltern und Sirius' die Formel zur Beschwörung eines Patronus, fühlte, wie die Kälte und der Nebel langsam von silberner Wärme vertrieben wurden und atmete erleichtert auf.

Er wusste nicht, wessen Patronus dies war, aber er spürte die Kraft, die von ihm ausging, die die Dementoren vertrieb, und rappelte sich hoch. Gerade noch sah er ein flinkes Eichhörnchen und einen anmutigen Adler, dann verschwamm alles um ihn herum und wich finsterer Schwärze.

* * *

Da war etwas nasses und kaltes auf seiner Haut, das Harry aufweckte und wie von einem Riesenkraken geschlagen hochfahren ließ. Entsetzt öffnete er die Augen, in Erwartung eines Dementors, der versuchte ihn zu küssen ... 

... und sah sich Sirius gegenüber, mit einem Waschlappen in der Hand, den er gegen Harrys schmerzende Stirn presste. Sanft aber bestimmt drückte sein Pate ihn zurück in das weiche Kissen, auf dem sein Kopf bisher gelegen hatte.

„Du solltest dich noch ausruhen", riet er ihm und tauchte den Waschlappen in einen Eimer, bevor er ihn auswand und erneut auf Harrys Stirn legte, „Lucius Malfoy hat dich da mit einem ziemlich üblen, schwarzen Fluch erwischt!"

Harry stöhnte, wie um Sirius' Worte zu bestätigen, diese Kopfschmerzen waren fast nicht auszuhalten! Und dieses dumpfe Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, die verhaltene Kälte und Distanziertheit – Nachwirkungen der Begegnung mit den Dementoren – machten die Situation auch nicht besser, sodass er leise seufzte und dankbar die Schokolade entgegennahm, die sein Pate ihm reichte; Sirius schmunzelte flüchtig.

„Nun ja, du musst zugeben, dass du an deiner Lage gewissermaßen selbst Schuld bist! Immerhin hat dich keiner gezwungen, Hogwarts zu verlassen, oder?"

Auf den bitterbösen Blick Harrys hin hob er nur herausfordernd eine Braue und befeuchtete den Lappen erneut: „Remus versucht gerade, etwas gegen deine Schmerzen aufzutreiben ..."

– „Was ist passiert?" brachte Harry heraus, drehte den Kopf nach links – wo er Ron und Neville in je einem weiteren Bett entdeckte – und setzte sich wieder erschrocken auf, starrte Sirius entsetzt an: „Wie geht es –"

– „Den beiden geht's gut", beruhigte der Eulen-Animagus den Jungen, während er ihn abermals zurück auf das Kissen drückte, „Und den anderen auch. Ihr hattet wahnsinniges Glück, dass keiner von einem Dementor geküsst worden ist!"

Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie knapp sie der Katastrophe entkommen waren, musste nicht nur Harry schaudern, auch Sirius fuhr es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, wie der Junge an seinem flüchtigen Zittern erkennen konnte.

Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass er selbst seit etlichen Jahren zu deren Kuss verurteilt war, und die Dementoren nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit warteten, dieses Urteil auch zu vollstrecken. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schlich sich ein Schatten in Sirius' Blick, ließ die unheimliche Einsamkeit Askabans in seinen Augen spiegeln und machte Harry wieder bewusst, dass er nicht einmal ahnen konnte, was Askaban wirklich bedeutete und wie wenig Wert er darauf legte, diesen Ort persönlich kennen zu lernen. Allein die Dementoren ...

_Der Park!_

„Da war ein Patronus", erinnerte sich Harry verschwommen; die Kopfschmerzen verhüllten seine Erinnerung wie ein schwarzer Schleier, und er stammelte schwach: „Wer hat ihn beschworen?"

– „Genaugenommen waren da _zwei _Patroni", korrigierte Sirius, erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und sah kurz vor die Tür, um zu prüfen, was Remus so lange trieb, „Ein Eichhörnchen – das stammte von Natasha – und ein Adler, das war meiner ..."

– „Natasha?" hakte der Junge neugierig nach und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, blickte seinen Paten fragend an.

– „Natasha Toleen", erklärte Sirius bereitwillig, ließ sich zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare, „Diese braunhaarige Frau, die die Todesser erledigen wollten."

Seine Fingernägel gruben sich unbewusst noch tiefer in die weichen Polsterlehnen, die mit einem ächzenden Knarzen protestierten, während Sirius' Blick missmutig die gegenüberliegende Wand durchbohrte.

„Sie wissen jetzt, dass sie unsere Informantin im Ministerium ist und wollten sie ausschalten."

Die Tür öffnete sich beinahe lautlos, und zum Vorschein kam (Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Augen trauen sollte) ... „Dobby?" brachte er überrascht hervor, senkte jedoch gleich wieder die Stimme, um Ron und Neville nicht aufzuwecken. Hinter dem Hauself erkannte er Winky.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" wollte er im Flüsterton wissen.

– „Dobby und Winky sind hier auf Wunsch von Professor Dumbledore", erläuterte der Hauself vergnügt, offenbar froh, Harry zu sehen,

„Professor Dumbledore bat Dobby und Winky, hierher zu kommen, Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby und Winky sollen ein Auge auf den Hauselfen Kreacher haben, damit er keine Geheimnisse des Ordens an die Feinde verrät! Außerdem passen Dobby und Winky auf den Hippogreif Seidenschnabel auf, Harry Potter, Sir!" Winky nickte energisch mit dem Kopf, wie um Dobbys Worte zu bestätigen.

„Ist Kreacher denn noch hier?" mischte sich Sirius in das Gespräch ein und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

– „Ja, Sir", piepste Dobby, „Aber Dobby weiß nicht, wo er genau steckt. Er könnte im ganzen Haus sein, Sir! Kreacher hilft Dobby und Winky nicht beim Putzen, Sir, er passt nur auf, dass wir nichts entfernen. Dabei dürfen Dobby und Winky das gar nicht!"

Der Hauself schnippte mit zwei Fingern, und ein Eisbeutel erschien in seinen Händen, den er sofort Sirius überreichte.

„Professor Lupin bat Dobby, Harry Potter, Sir, einen Eisbeutel zu bringen, gegen die Kopfschmerzen, während er Professor Snape weiter um ein Medikament bittet, Sir!"

– „Danke", gab Sirius zurück und legte Harry vorsichtig den Beutel auf die Stirn, woraufhin die Schmerzen praktisch sofort nachließen. Kaum öffnete der Junge wieder die Augen, waren die Elfen schon verschwunden.

„Sind wir etwa am Grimmauldplatz?" fragte er erstaunt und sah sich im düsteren Zimmer um, es erschien ihm, bei näherem Hinsehen, tatsächlich vertraut. Sirius nickte nur mindestens ebenso finster, ließ den Eimer mit seinem Zauberstab verschwinden und schüttelte verdrossen den Kopf.

„Der Orden muss in London etwas erledigen, die Weihnachtsferien verbringen wir also hier", grummelte er und hielt kurz inne, bevor er fortfuhr, „Hier bist du durch den Fidelius-Zauber genauso sicher wie in Hogwarts. Ich war sowieso überrascht, dich außerhalb der Schule zu treffen, nachdem du neulich so geschockt über die Nachricht von Voldemorts neuem Zauberstab warst!"

– „Das ist mir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen", gestand Harry und ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter, als ihm bewusst wurde, was hätte passieren können, „Wir haben nur daran gedacht, dass Nellie in Gefahr ist!"

– „Ich weiß. Die anderen waren bei unserem Eintreffen hier wach und haben bereits gestanden", beendete Sirius Harrys Erklärung, bevor er damit anfangen konnte, und schmunzelte über die Reaktion des sich ertappt fühlenden Jungen,

„Wobei ich in mancher Hinsicht sogar froh darüber bin, dass du jetzt auch hier bist – sonst müsste ich jeden Tag zwischen Hogwarts und hier pendeln", gestand sein Pate mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, „Unser Training dürfen wir nämlich trotz der Ferien nicht unterbrechen!"

Sein Grinsen wuchs in die Breite, als er Harrys betrübten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm.

„Du hast mir einiges erleichtert, wäre ziemlich schwierig gewesen, täglich so ein weites Stück zu reisen, ohne entdeckt zu werden! Abgesehen davon, dass ich mich außerhalb von Hogwarts noch immer vor den Auroren verstecken muss, weil Fudges Regelung nur für die Schule gültig ist – dir sind vielleicht schon Lockharts neueste Anweisungen zu Ohren gekommen?"

– „Und ob!" schnaubte Harry, „Wir haben ein Plakat gesehen, bei dem ich mich gefragt habe, ob er nun eigentlich gegen Todesser oder die magische Gemeinschaft kämpft ... Wundert mich, dass er Besenflüge noch nicht kontrollieren lässt!"

– „Aber das tut er doch", entgegnete Sirius und unterstrich seine Worte mit einer eindeutigen Geste, „Hast du dich nicht gewundert, woher plötzlich die Dementoren kamen?"

Konfus zog Harry die Stirn kraus, wo war da der Zusammenhang?

Sein Pate seufzte tief, während er sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte und erläuterte: „Wir wissen schon länger, dass nicht nur wir, sondern auch Voldemort mindestens einen Spion im Ministerium haben muss. McGonagall vermutet, dass dieser euren Besenritt bemerkt hat, ihn aus dem offiziellen Logbuch gelöscht und Voldemort informiert hat, der euch dann die Dementoren auf die Versen setzte, mit dem Auftrag, dich bei ihm abzuliefern ..."

Hier brach Sirius ab, als er sah, wie bleich Harry wurde. Anscheinend war die Gefahr noch größer gewesen, als er es vermutet hatte. Um nicht länger darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wechselte er das Thema: „McGonagall? Ist sie auch hier?"

Unwillkürlich schoss ihm das Bild seiner tanzenden Verwandlungslehrerin in den Sinn, die aus Mangel an anderen, ehemalig Gryffindor'schen Lehrkörpern mit einem tänzerisch wenig begabten Hagrid über das Parkett fegte – ‚fegte' im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, Hagrids große Schritte und ihr regelmäßiger Beinahe-Spagat, um mit ihm mithalten zu können, hatten den Hauselfen sehr viel Arbeit beim Putzen gespart – die dafür bei der eleganten, rot-goldenen Robe wieder hinzukam.

Sirius, der diese Taktik offenbar erwartet hatte, zuckte nur knapp mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat Nellie zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht", informierte er sein Patenkind, „wir hielten es für sinnvoll, wenn sie nicht erfährt, welche ihrer Lehrer im Phönixorden sind. Im Übrigen hat sie euch eine saftige Strafe nach den Ferien versprochen –"

– „Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Harry verzweifelt und vergrub sein Gesicht unter der Bettdecke, was Sirius jedoch nicht im geringsten störte, da er ungerührt fortfuhr, „– Hier sind außer euch sechs und mir noch Moony, Tonks, Andromeda, die Weasley-Zwillinge, Lee, Natasha und –"

– „Ich hab Severus endlich überreden können, Harry etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen zu brauen", platzte Remus ins Zimmer und unterbrach Sirius' Aufzählung, reichte ihm eine kleine Phiole mit einer dickflüssigen, matschbraunen Flüssigkeit und hob die Brauen, als er sah dass der Junge wach war.

– „– und _Severus_", endete der Verteidigungslehrer sarkastisch und schnaubte abfällig, bevor er die Phiole entgegennahm und sie an Harry weitergab.

* * *

_- Anmerkung der Autorin - _

_

* * *

_

_So, zu diesem Kapitel muss ich sagen, dass es mich wirklich einige Nerven gekostet hat, bis ich damit soweit zufrieden war, dass ich es hochladen konnte, und ich würde nun gern wissen, ob und wie es euch gefällt._

_Also, bitte **Reviews nicht vergessen**!  
Ich hatte mir eigentlich gewünscht, vor dem Hochladen meines (bisherigen) Lieblingskapitels (Nr. 13) mindestens 60 Reviews zu bekommen, das macht noch 13 -  
wenn das allerdings überraschend bis nächsten Samstag klappt, werd ich in einer Woche die Fortsetzung hochladen!  
_;D  
_Ihr dürft das gerne als Ansporn sehen ..._

_eiswirbel jennifer5000rau (an dieser Stelle dank dir für's Review) hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht HBP mehr in die Geschichte einbringen könnte, aber das ist leider nur begrenzt möglich ...  
Ich versuche trotzdem, einige Details - sofern sie meiner Planung nicht widersprechen - zu übernehmen._

_Derzeit liebäugle ich mit einem kurzen Auftritt von Horace Slughorn - wie sieht's aus, besteht da Interesse? Wenn ja, lasst es mich per Review wissen!_

_Hier einen herzlichen Dank natürlich auch an die anderen Leute, die schon bei Kapitel 11 gereviewt haben  
(und über deren Kommentare ich mich nicht weniger freue):_

_Baghira: Nun, wie es weiter geht, ist ja jetzt klar, danke für das Review!_

_Trovia: Harry und die anderen sind durch den Geheimgang zum Honigtopf aus dem Schutzschild gekommen - zu Nellies Weg darf ich leider noch nichts sagen ... Und zum Thema Harry, ich hab das in HBP so aufgefasst, dass Harry nach Sirius' Verlust ein gutes Stück erwachsener geworden ist - bei mir hat er allerdings komplett anders reagiert (getrauert und dann verdrängt), weshalb ich diese Gedanken schon für gut möglich halte._

_Ela3: Bitte sehr, und an dieser Stelle einmal danke für's geduldige Beta-lesen!_


	13. Kopf ab!

_Wow, sieben Reviews! Das ist nahe am Rekord - zwar noch weit entfernt von den erhofften 13, aber es werden mehr_ ;)

_Anne Carter: Danke für deinen Beitrag, und freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat ... elblindo: Das ist doch keine Erpressung _;D _Ihr durftet frei entscheiden, ob ihr die Fortsetzung letzte Woche oder später lesen wolltet! ... Sanny: Hat ja leider nicht ganz geklappt, aber danke für das Review ... Adsartha: Macht doch nichts. Nein, nehm ich nicht, keine Sorge _;) _Hab mich aber trotzdem über das Review gefreut ... grayfox: Freut mich ... Baghira: Schön, eine, die auf meine Frage eingegangen ist; bitte sehr, hier ist die Fortsetzung ... Trovia: Vielen Dank für das lange Review. Nun, zumindest von einem Dementor will sich Harry anderswo sicher auch nicht küssen lassen. Das mit Natasha ist vielleicht ein wenig seltsam rübergekommen, stell sie dir einfach als eine attraktive Frau mit ein paar Pölsterchen und Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen vor. Ist in diesem Kapitel genug Sirius? Ela3: Danke für das Lob!_

_Viel Spaß nun mit Kapitel 13!_

**

* * *

**

Kopf ab!

* * *

RUMMS!

Schlaftrunken öffnete Harry die Augen und blickte sich blinzelnd um. Seine Gedanken schienen noch immer zu schlafen, während er automatisch nach der Brille auf dem Nachttisch griff und verwirrt überlegte, wo er sich denn eigentlich befand. Die Uhr teilte ihm mit, dass es 3.40 Uhr morgens war.

Vor zwei Stunden waren die Kopfschmerzen endlich verschwunden, kurz vor Sirius und Remus, die ihm noch geraten hatten, sich nun aber schnellstens aufs Ohr zu hauen; praktisch sofort hatte er sich ins Bett und in einen dornröschenähnlichen und wohlverdienten Schlaf fallen lassen.

Ein leises Quietschen ließ seinen Blick auf die Tür fallen, wo er in der Dunkelheit den undeutlichen Schatten einer Person sehen konnte, die sich mit einem Haufen Holzstäbe – waren es Zauberstäbe? – aus dem Zimmer schlich.

Wer sollte denn ihre Zauberstäbe einsammeln?

Und woher stammte dieses Rumpeln, das Harry aus einem Traum gerissen hatte?

‚Dobby und Winky', dachte sich Harry gähnend, und während ihm dieser Gedanke noch bewusst machte, dass er sich am Grimmauldplatz befand, war er auch schon beinahe wieder eingeschlafen.

* * *

Natasha stand wie erstarrt in der Dunkelheit und lauschte angestrengt, ob jemand wach geworden war. Mit der Fußspitze tippte sie verärgert gegen einen der alten Stühle in der Küche, den sie versehentlich umgestoßen hatte – kein Wunder, die Finsternis ließ gerade einmal verschwommene Umrisse erkennen, und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie ihren Zauberstab nicht finden. 

Hatten die anderen etwas bemerkt? Aber _könnte _sie dann überhaupt noch Stühle umstoßen?

Leise schlich sie zu Kreachers Unterschlupf und öffnete die Tür. Lange Finger tasteten vorsichtig den Boden ab.

Kurze Zeit später hatte sie gefunden, was sie suchte, und ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie verließ die Küche wieder und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, aufs Äußerste darauf bedacht, keine Stufe knarren zu lassen.

Im zweiten Stock begutachtete sie ihr kostbares Beutestück im spärlichen Schein einer Straßenlaterne, die ihr Licht durch das Fenster warf.

Natasha hielt ein langes, dünnes Schwert in der Hand, ungewöhnlich leicht für eine über einen Meter messende Klinge, die aus einem goldenen Griff herausragte.

Ein Hieb nach dem staubigen Vorhang verriet ihr, dass sie schärfer als ein Rasiermesser war und ohne Mühe auch durch Fleisch schneiden würde.

Die Frau kniff die Augen zusammen, nur mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Niesen, als der Staub ihre spitze Nase kitzelte, und ihr Blick fiel auf das Familienwappen der Blacks am unteren Ende des Griffes. Anmutig und gekonnt führte sie einige Probehiebe aus, Fechten war ihr großes Hobby, und so bereitete ihr der Umgang mit der eleganten Waffe keinerlei Schwierigkeiten.

Die Zeit der Rache war gekommen!

Lautlos öffnete sie eine Tür und trat ins Zimmer.

Die beiden Insassen schliefen tief und fest, gut, das würde ihr die Arbeit erleichtern.

Ein kurzer Moment des Zögerns, für diese Tat würde sie sicher nicht nur aus dem Orden geworfen, sondern auch verurteilt und nach Askaban geschickt werden. Doch dann dachte sie an Nataly, und ihre Zweifel waren wie weggeblasen. Entschlossen hob sie das Schwert, bereit zuzustechen, als ein lauter Schlag aus dem Nebenzimmer sie zusammenzucken ließ. Sie fing sich aber sofort wieder und holte erneut zum Hieb aus.

Die Zeit ihrer Rache war gekommen!

* * *

Remus brummte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, die Lider immer noch geschlossen. Musste es in diesem Haus denn immer krachen? Und wieso ausschließlich nachts, wenn alle schliefen? 

Ein Zischen wie von einem Tennisschläger, der rasend schnell durch die Luft glitt, und ein darauffolgender leiser Aufschrei holten ihn aus seinem Traum und unwillig öffnete er verschlafene Augen, gerade noch rechtzeitig um mitzubekommen, wie Natasha Toleen ein dünnes Schwert in das Bett am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raums sausen ließ, dabei ein Kissen zerfetzte, sodass die Federn wild durch die Luft wirbelten, und anschließend die Matratze spaltete.

Fast hätte sie dabei Sirius enthauptet, der sich in letzter Sekunde zur Seite gerollt hatte und nun hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, dem tödlichen Hieb um Haaresbreite entkommen.

Remus war mit einem Schlag hellwach und griff – bevor er sich dieser Absicht überhaupt bewusst wurde – nach seinem Zauberstab, seine Hände erwischten aber nur Luft.

„_Natasha, was soll das?_" rief er entgeistert, als die Frau auch schon zum nächsten Hieb ansetzte und nach Sirius schlug, der sich wieder nur mit Mühe und Not darunter hinweg ducken konnte, wie von einem Vampir gebissen aufsprang und barfuß aus dem Zimmer hetzte, Natasha mit erhobenem Schwert hinterher.

Einige Sekunden saß Remus im Bett wie versteinert, unfähig sich zu rühren oder zu begreifen, was er da eben miterlebt hatte. Das war sicher ein Alptraum! Seit wann gingen Mitglieder des Ordens aufeinander los?

Um sich zu überzeugen kniff er sich in den Arm.

Autsch!

Nein, dies war kein Traum!

Dann, als er diese Tatsache mit einem Mal realisierte, sprang er hastig aus dem Bett – verdammt, wenn er nicht träumte, war Sirius in Gefahr! –, verhedderte sich in seinen Laken und stürzte kopfüber auf den Boden, dass das ganze Zimmer bebte. Benommen versuchte er, sich zu befreien, und als es ihm endlich gelang, raste er Hals über Kopf hinter den beiden her, er musste seinem besten Freund helfen!

Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät!

* * *

Sirius rannte um sein Leben. 

Er flog beinahe die Treppen hinunter und warf mehrmals einen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter.

Diese Furie ließ einfach nicht locker, sie blieb dicht auf seinen Fersen und ein paar Mal war es ihr beinahe gelungen, ihm den Kopf abzuschlagen, seinen Schlafanzug hatte sie bereits an mehreren Stellen aufgeschnitten.

Schnell und ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken schlug er einen Haken und sprang in den Salon, Natashas Schwert landete wenige Zentimeter hinter ihm im Holz des Türrahmens, fraß sich in den dunklen Balken und sprengte eine bemerkenswerte Anzahl an Splittern heraus, die auf den blutroten Teppich regneten.

Wo war nur sein dreimal verfluchter Zauberstab geblieben? Er war sich ganz sicher, ihn vor dem Schlafengehen unter das verdammte Kopfkissen gelegt zu haben, aber da hatte er ihn nicht mehr vorgefunden!

Ausgerechnet heute!

Mit einem Hechtsprung, der jedem Volleyballspieler alle Ehre gemacht hätte, wich er einem weiteren Schwerthieb Natashas aus und schlitterte über den Boden, unter dem Schreibpult hindurch, verzog das Gesicht dabei zu einer Grimasse, als aufgeschürfte Haut schmerzend gegen die raue Behandlung protestierte.

„Was soll das eigentlich?" wollte er nervös wissen, während Natasha und er um das Pult herum tanzten; Sirius achtete darauf, dass der kunstvoll verzierte Tisch stets zwischen ihm und der Angreiferin blieb. So konnte sie nicht direkt auf ihn losgehen.

„Du wagst es, das auch noch zu fragen?" presste sie hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, giftiger als eine Schlange, „_Wie kannst du nur_!"

Mit einem Satz sprang sie über das Pult und räumte so das Hindernis zwischen sich und ihrem Opfer aus dem Weg, stieß es einfach um. Federn und Pergament rieselten auf den Teppich.

Sie war noch nicht richtig auf dem Boden gelandet, hetzte Sirius auch schon zur Tür und knickte dabei mit dem Fuß um, spürte ein heißes Stechen, das seinen Knöchel jeden Augenblick zerreißen musste – er war auf einer Schreibfeder ausgerutscht. Eine wertvolle Sekunde hielt er inne und keuchte vor Schmerz, und eben jene Sekunde kostete ihn den Vorsprung vor seiner Scharfrichterin!

Natasha bekam gerade noch seine Haarspitzen zu fassen und holte aus.

„Das ist dein Ende, Black!" kreischte sie im gleichen Moment und schlug ebenso kraftvoll wie geschmeidig zu.

Sirius, kreideweiß im Gesicht, machte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung und aller Kraft die er in Anbetracht des drohenden Todes aufbringen konnte – er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, und außerdem war es _so _unehrenhaft, im eigenen Haus halbiert zu werden! – einen verzweifelten Satz auf die Treppe zu, riss Natashas Arm mit nach vorne, und sie durchschnitt zwar seine Haare, nicht aber seinen Kopf.

Ihr wutverzerrtes Kreischen übertönte das hektische Schlagen der Türen ein Stockwerk über den beiden.

Remus polterte die Stufen hinunter, dicht gefolgt von Harry, Ron, Tonks und Snape; keiner von ihnen hatte einen verdammten Zauberstab bei sich.

Während Harry fassungslos den Blick zwischen Sirius, Natasha und dem Haarbündel in ihrer Hand hin und her gleiten ließ, hob Snape die Brauen und schien äußerst amüsiert. Remus war der einzige, der nicht zur Salzsäule erstarrt war, Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn und er setzte sich wie betäubt in Bewegung.

Bevor er den Salon jedoch erreichte, hatte Natasha zu einem weiteren, wuchtigen Hieb ausgeholt und durchschnitt waagrecht die Luft, so schnell und plötzlich, dass sie Sirius diesmal nur um einige wenige Millimeter verfehlte, der sich im letzten Augenblick auf den Fußboden werfen konnte und nun die Treppe hinunter stürzte.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Poltern landete er ein Stockwerk tiefer.

Der Lärm weckte natürlich das Porträt seiner Mutter, und auf der Stelle setzten die altgewohnten und so verhassten „Schlammblüter"–, „Blutsverräter"–, „Abschaum"– und „Halbblüter"–Rufe ein.

Sirius atmete zitternd durch.

Sein Knöchel schmerzte und war geschwollen, die Haut an verschiedenen Stellen aufgeschürft und die Wange beim letzten Sturz aufgeplatzt, sie brannte wie Feuer! War die flüssige Wärme an seinem Hals etwa Blut?

Trotzdem rappelte er sich schnellstens auf, Natasha war bereits wieder gefährlich nahe und fuchtelte bedrohlich mit der Waffe über ihrem Kopf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig stolperte er rückwärts.

Natasha hatte mit voller Wucht nach ihm geschlagen, erwischte Sirius jedoch kaum noch und verursachte lediglich einen langen Schnitt in seiner Brust. Der Schwung der Waffe – er hätte gereicht, um Harrys Paten in zwei Teile zu spalten – brachte es fertig, den blutroten Schal zu durchtrennen, den das Porträt von Sirius' Mutter trug.

Daraufhin verstummten ihre Schreie auf der Stelle – Sirius fragte sich unbewusst, ob er da auch Harry und Remus hatte schreien hören. Sprachlos funkelte die Sabberhexe die Frau im weißen Nachthemd an, bevor sie sie mit Wörtern beschimpfte, die selbst Snape die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben.

Toleen kümmerte sich jedoch keineswegs um die Liebenswürdigkeiten, mit denen sie gerade bedacht wurde, und verfolgte entschlossen Sirius.

Harrys Pate kippte immer wieder zur Seite, mit seinem bei jedem Schritt schmerzenden Knöchel konnte er kaum noch laufen. Dennoch zwang er sich dazu, die Flucht fortzusetzen und hetzte – oder besser taumelte sich an der Wand abstützend – die Treppe zur Küche hinab, wunderte sich unten, wie es sein konnte, dass er nicht gestürzt war.

„Bleib gefälligst stehen, wenn ich dich umbringen will!" schrie Natasha ihm hinterher und betrat Sekunden später ebenfalls die Küche.

Sirius befand sich bereits auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, und Natasha – die keine Lust auf das gleiche Spielchen hatte wie im Salon – sprang auf den großen Küchentisch und rannte darauf zur anderen Seite des Raums.

„Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man die Füße nicht auf den Tisch setzt?" brachte Sirius nach Luft ringend hervor und wich schwerfällig einem weiteren Hieb aus.

Jetzt hatte Natasha ihn allerdings in die Ecke gedrängt, mit dem Rücken zur Wand konnte er ihr nicht mehr entgehen. Zufrieden drückte sie ihm die Klinge an den Hals und lächelte grimmig ...

„Tu's nicht, Natasha!" schrie Remus und stürmte die Küche, Harry, Ron und Tonks dicht auf seinen Fersen, Snape schlenderte gemütlich hintendrein.

– „Nenn mir _einen_ Grund, es nicht zu tun!" forderte ihn die Frau kühl auf, das Schwert und ihr Blick immer noch an Sirius' Hals, und genoss es sichtlich, dass Harrys Pate ihr auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war.

– „Nenn mir einen Grund, _warum_ du es tun solltest!" entgegnete Lupin heiser. Seine Anspannung lag fast greifbar in der Luft; Harry – bleich wie ein Gespenst – zitterte am ganzen Körper, er hoffte inständig, Remus würde die missliche Lage unter Kontrolle bringen.

„Nataly Toleen. Meine Schwester", gab Natasha ungerührt zurück und funkelte Sirius an.

– „Was ist mit ihr?" mischte dieser sich ins Gespräch ein und hob die Brauen. Er befeuchtete kurz die Lippen mit der Zunge und verzog das Gesicht, als er dort tatsächlich Blut schmeckte.

„Sie ist tot!" brauste Natasha auf, „_Du_ hast sie umgebracht, Black, als du vor sechzehn Jahren Pettigrew in Stücke gerissen hast!"

– „Ach daher weht der Wind!"

– „_Sei nicht so vorlaut!_" kreischte Natasha und verzerrte das Gesicht vor Wut.

– „Sirius, ich denke nicht, dass du sie gerade in dieser Situation reizen solltest", warf Remus vorsichtig ein und näherte sich den beiden langsam. Snape schnaubte.

„Ist jetzt egal", wies Natasha Lupin knapp zurecht und hielt ihren Blick noch immer starr auf Sirius gerichtet, holte ein letztes Mal mit dem Familienerbstück der alten und ehrwürdigen Familie Black aus, um ihrem letzten Sohn den Kopf abzuschlagen ...

* * *

„_Accio Schwert!_" erklangen zwei Stimmen hinter Harry, dieser zuckte zusammen und wäre beinahe gestolpert – ebenso wie Remus und Tonks war er schon dabei, sich auf Toleen zu stürzen, um Sirius zu retten. 

Er drehte sich um und erblickte die Weasley-Zwillinge, mit erhobenen Zauberstäben stürzten sie in den Raum.

Natasha riss die Augen auf, als ihr die Waffe aus der Hand glitt und auf Fred und George zuraste, die sich kurz ansahen, schluckten, und dann in verschiedene Richtungen davontauchten. Sekunden später bohrte sich die Spitze der Klinge in die Wand und zitterte, gerade als Harry – nicht weniger zitternd, in seinen Adern floss mehr Adrenalin als Blut – Sirius erreichte und die Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

George reichte Lupin feierlich seinen Zauberstab, der auf der Stelle Natasha fesselte und auf einen Stuhl zwang.

„Seltsam, dass ausgerechnet Ihnen beiden die Zauberstäbe nicht weggenommen wurden", stellte Snape süßlich fest, während die meisten Ordensmitglieder – bis auf Tonks und Snape selbst – sich am Tisch verteilten, „Wir anderen können unsere nicht mehr finden!"

– „Das ist kein Zufall", begann Fred sorglos, „Mein Bruderherz und ich, wir haben sie uns ausgeliehen ..."

– „Was!" unterbrach Sirius die Erklärung scharf und hätte sich wohl auf die Zwillinge gestürzt, wenn sein Knöchel sich nicht bei jedem Schritt anfühlen würde, als stünde er in Flammen.

– „Wir konnten ja nicht wissen, dass es ausgerechnet heute so dringend ihrer Dienste bedarf", entschuldigte George sich munter und ahmte dabei Lockharts hochtrabendes Gerede und Herumgefuchtel nach, „Frederic und mich hat es gedürstet, ein Experiment durchzuführen. Zum Unglück ist es uns allerdings misslungen, und somit werden wir die Stäbe ohne Umschweife ihren Besitzern aushändigen!"

– „Natasha bekommt ihren aber nicht!" forderte Harry auf der Stelle und funkelte die Frau zornig an, die zwischen ihm und Remus am Tischende saß.

– „Womit wir wieder beim Thema angelangt wären", schloss Lupin und schlug die Beine übereinander, während nun auch Tonks am Tisch Platz nahm; nur Snape holte sich ein Glas Wasser, als ginge ihn die ganze Situation nichts an.

„Natasha, es gibt da etwas, das du wissen solltest", begann Remus langsam und blickte die Frau ernst an, „Und zwar, dass nicht Sirius die Leute damals umgebracht hat!"

– „Es war Pettigrew", fügte Harry schnell hinzu, wurde jedoch von einem Schnauben Natashas unterbrochen.

– „Pettigrew wurde von Black ermordet, Potter", zischte sie und blitzte den vermeintlichen Massenmörder an Remus vorbei mit eisigen Augen an, „Erzähl mir keine Märchen!"

– „Sag mal, Black, hast du hier auch Gläser, die groß genug sind, damit nicht nur Ratten draus trinken können ohne zu verdursten?" stellte Snape eine ganz und gar nicht zum Thema gehörige Frage, offenbar gar nicht froh darüber, Sirius direkt ansprechen zu müssen. Dieser schien genauso wenig erfreut, stand aber trotzdem auf – wobei er nur mit eiserner Disziplin ein leises Stöhnen unterdrücken konnte – und reichte Snape den größten Krug, den er fand – er fasste einen ganzen Liter –, wobei beide extrem darauf achteten, nicht zufällig die Fingerspitzen des anderen zu berühren.

Snape säuberte das Gefäß, wo Sirius es angefasst hatte, mit dem Umhang, dann ließ er den Krug unter dem Wasserhahn volllaufen und setzte sich zum Rest der Gruppe an den Tisch, allerdings nicht, ohne einen gewissen Mindestabstand zu halten.

Auf einmal betrat Neville gähnend den Raum und erstarrte noch im Türrahmen.

Fassungslos blickte er vom Schwert in der Wand über Sirius' aufgeschlitzten Schlafanzug und sein lädiertes Gesicht zu Natashas Fesseln. „Was in aller Welt ist denn hier passiert?" brachte er blinzelnd hervor, ein graues Fellbündel im Arm, und setzte sich auf den – wenn man den neben Snape außer Acht ließ – einzig freien Platz zwischen Sirius und Tonks.

– „Lange Geschichte", winkte Ron ab und wandte sich wieder aufmerksam Harry, Lupin und Natasha zu, wie auch alle anderen – ausgenommen Fred und George, die beiden hatten unter dem Tisch eine alte, mysteriöse Schatulle gefunden, die mehrere verschiedenfarbige Pulver enthielt, und spielten damit herum.

„Wie wir bereits berichtet haben – bevor du uns freundlicherweise das Wort abgeschnitten hast –, hat Peter diese Straße in die Luft gejagt", begann Remus ein weiteres Mal an Natasha gewandt, als ein lauter Knall ihn schon wieder unterbrach.

Harry und Ron zuckten daraufhin erschrocken zusammen, während Tonks und Sirius unisono herumfuhren und die Lärmquelle bereits instinktiv mit den Zauberstäben fixierten; Neville indessen warf vor Schreck sein Fellbündel in die Luft, es plumpste in Snapes Wasserkrug, woraufhin der Lehrer wütend aufsprang! Remus schenkte den Übeltätern nur einen vernichtend schiefen Blick.

Eben jene, mit Dummheiten sehr erfahrenen Übeltäter saßen am Tischende mit verrußten Gesichtern, die blau-grauen Augen stachen auffällig aus dem Schwarz außenrum hervor. Sie blinzelten, schauten sich gegenseitig an und begannen lauthals zu lachen, als sie den jeweils anderen so zugerichtet sahen.

„Das lila Pulver sollten wir nicht unbedingt mit dem grünen und dem pinken mischen, wenn wir noch violett und orange reinschütten", stellte Fred im Oberlehrerton fest, woraufhin sein Bruder noch einmal losprustete.

„Wir sind hier nicht im Chemieunterricht!" polterte Snape erbost und schrie, „Wenn Sie doch nur noch in der Schule wären, damit ich Ihnen Punkte abziehen und Strafarbeiten geben könnte!"

Dann wandte er sich an Neville, der gerade sein Fellbündel, welches sich als Ratte herausstellte, retten wollte und stieß seine Hand weg. „Vergessen Sie es!" plärrte er, „Sie müssen _einmal _begreifen, dass ihre Tollpatschigkeit Konsequenzen nach sich zieht! Wenn Sie nicht auf Ihre Haustiere aufpassen können, dann ersäuft das Vieh eben!"

– „Das ist nicht meine Ratte", erläuterte Neville weinerlich, „Ich hab sie draußen gefunden ..."

– „Mir egal, sie bleibt trotzdem da drin!" – „Sieht aber nicht so aus, als könne sie schwimmen und –"

– „_Hören Sie schlecht? Drinlassen!_"

– „Severus", begann Remus gutmütig für Neville Partei zu ergreifen, kam jedoch nicht weiter, denn die Ratte – mittlerweile fast ohnmächtig – hatte offenbar erkannt, dass sie ertrinken würde und beschlossen, ihre Tarnung aufzugeben um ihr Leben zu retten.

So kam es, dass sie sich unter den erstaunten Augen Snapes, Tonks' und vor allem Natashas in Peter Pettigrew verwandelte, tropfnass lag er dort, mit ausgestreckten Armen auf dem Tisch, und rang nach Luft.

Einen Augenblick lang brachte keiner ein Wort heraus, viel zu erschlagen waren sie vom plötzlichen Auftauchen ihres Überraschungsgasts, dann sprangen Sirius und Remus simultan von ihren Stühlen und stürzten sich auf ihren ehemaligen Freund, es dauerte keine dreißig Sekunden, da hatten sie ihn fachmännisch gefesselt und verschnürt.

„So ein Zufall, Peter, wir haben gerade versucht, über dich zu sprechen", meinte Sirius grimmig, diebische Freude darüber, dass Pettigrew wie ein Paket verpackt, triefend und vor Panik mit den Zähnen klappernd vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, stand ihm mitten ins Gesicht geschrieben. Remus nickte und wandte sich trocken an Natasha: „Sieht ziemlich lebendig aus, findest du nicht auch?"

Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort, die Frau saß da und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Interessiert hob sie die Brauen.

Snape fasste sich als erster wieder, baute sich breitbeinig vor Neville auf und polterte so laut, dass in der Eingangshalle Sirius' Mutter aufwachte: „Longbottom! _Wie bei Merlins Barte kommt so ein _hirnloser Nichtsnutz_ wie Sie einer sind dazu, den Feind auf unsere Fährte zu setzen?_"

Harry drehte sich bei diesem Wutausbruch schnellstens nach seinem Klassenkameraden um, Neville konnte einem wirklich leid tun! Schlotternd und zusammengekauert stand er da, kreideweiß aus Angst, Snape könne ihn jeden Augenblick in seine Einzelteile zerfetzen. Hatten sie nicht schon vor Jahren erfahren, dass Nevilles größte Angst dem verhassten Tränkemeister galt? Zu Nevilles Pech würde Snape sich diesmal jedoch nicht die Roben und den Geierhut Mrs. Longbottoms anziehen.

„Geguckt ... von Dumbledore", mehr brachte Neville nicht heraus, doch mehr war auch nicht nötig, damit Harry erkannte, was er sagen wollte: Pettigrew hatte als Ratte – als Lupin Neville, Luna und Natasha einen Zettel von Dumbledore zeigte, damit sie Sirius' Haus betreten konnten – ebenfalls einen Blick darauf erhascht.

„Severus, Natasha", schnitt Remus – der sich inzwischen wieder gesetzt hatte und nun die Beine übereinander schlug – Snape ruhig das Wort ab und rettete Neville dadurch vor einer weiteren Standpauke, die dieser wohl nicht hätte aushalten können, „Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir Peter ins Ministerium bringen und ihm anschließend Veritaserum verabreichen? Ich bin sicher, er würde uns unter diesen Umständen liebend gern nicht nur von seinen Taten vor sechzehn Jahren erzählen, sondern auch von den aktuellen Plänen Voldemorts!"

– „Warum können wir das nicht hier machen?" beschwerte sich Sirius mit einem verärgerten Unterton in der Stimme.

– „Ich verstehe ja, dass du da zu gern dabei wärst", räumte Lupin schmunzelnd ein und warf dem verängstigten Ratten-Animagus einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu, „Aber wenn Peter im Ministerium _gesteht_, ist das dann gleich offiziell! Und dorthin solltest du uns aus gewissen Gründen, die du dir ja sicher selbst denken kannst, lieber nicht begleiten."

– „Und warum nimmst du gerade Snape und Natasha mit?" warf Tonks fragend ein, von der bisher noch kein Ton gekommen war; den Zauberstab fest umschlossen, und doch locker an der Seite, hatte sie ihren Platz verlassen und sich der Tür genähert – wovon Harry bisher jedoch überhaupt keine Notiz genommen hatte –, wohl um sicherzustellen, dass Pettigrew, sollte er wirklich den Fesseln entkommen, keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht blieb.

– „Nun, rein zufällig weiß ich, dass Severus Veritaserum dabei hat", erläuterte Remus munter, und Harry vermutete, dass diese Tatsache etwas mit der Aufgabe zu tun haben musste, die der Orden in London erledigen wollte, „Und Natasha ist in gewisser Weise in einer solchen Angelegenheit unsere offizielle Ansprechpartnerin, immerhin ist sie seit Kingsleys Enttarnung verantwortlich für die Suche nach Sirius – im Nachhinein vermute ich als Grund, dass sie den Tod ihrer Schwester rächen wollte. Wir können die Befragung zu dritt in ihrem Büro durchführen und die Leute im Ministerium damit vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Nicht, dass Peter sich sonst bei der Befragung noch verplappert und etwas über den Orden verrät!"

– „Ganz nebenbei bemerkt, Lupin", warf Snape honigsüß ein, „Sie wissen aber schon, dass es – vor allem nach Lockharts neuesten Verordnungen – aufs Strengste verboten ist, jemanden zur Einnahme von Wahrheitsserum zu _nötigen_?"

Ein fieses Grinsen huschte andeutungsweise über seine Lippen, und so schwer es Harry fiel, dieses Grinsen wahrzunehmen, so unüberhörbar war der Spott, der in seinen nächsten Worten mitschwang, „Es wäre doch jammerschade, wenn Sie in Askaban enden würden, wer sollte denn in diesem Fall neuen Ordensmitgliedern den Standort des Hauptquartiers verraten?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry gerade noch wahrnehmen, wie Sirius den Mund öffnete, um zu einer scharfen Antwort anzusetzen, und in Windeseile nach seinem Zauberstab am Gürtel griff, als ihn auch schon Remus mit jenem autoritären Blick zurückhielt, der bereits des Öfteren bei besonders starrsinnigen Schülern in Hogwarts gewirkt hatte.

„Ich bin überzeugt, dass wir Peter nicht zwingen müssen, das Serum einzunehmen", erwiderte er dann gelassen und wandte sich betont freundlich und einladend an Pettigrew: „Nicht wahr, Peter? Sicher wirst du es freiwillig schlucken, denn immerhin möchtest du nicht, dass ich Sirius auf dich loslasse, oder?"

Das wirkte!

Es schien fast so, als wären diese Worte eine schallende Ohrfeige für den kleinen, zusammengekauerten Verräter gewesen!

Fassungslos starrte er erst Remus, dann Sirius an, sein Blick huschte immer wieder angsterfüllt zwischen den entschlossenen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Werwolfs – denen er deutlich ansah, dass er verloren hatte – und den silbergrauen Augen des Eulen-Animagus hin und her, der sich um einen mordlüsternen Blick bemühte und bedrohlich die Finger knacken ließ, als würde er der Ratte jeden Moment das Genick brechen. Ein unheilvolles, gefährliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Sowohl Remus als auch Sirius teilten ihm unmissverständlich mit, dass es dieses Mal kein Entkommen geben würde, und Pettigrew schluckte.

„Interessiert es dich vielleicht, Lupin, dass das Erpressung ist?" unterbrach Natashas kühle und doch amüsierte Stimme die angespannte Stille – außer einem gelegentlichen Wimmern von Seiten der verschnürten Ratte war nichts zu hören; Sirius verstand es wirklich ausgezeichnet, seinen früheren Freund, der auch zunehmend bleicher wurde angesichts seiner aussichtslosen Lage, um sein Leben bangen und betteln zu lassen.

Harrys Hals wurde auf einmal trocken, und dennoch musste er schlucken; dieser Ausdruck in den stürmend grauen Augen seines Paten – so ähnlich dem Funkeln in Natashas Blick, als sie ihn Minuten zuvor mit dem Schwert hatte aufschlitzen wollen – machte ihm mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass Sirius Pettigrew tatsächlich umbringen konnte, es auch _tun_ und ihnen dadurch jegliche Möglichkeit nehmen würde, seine Unschuld zu beweisen, wenn er es sich leisten könnte; zum ersten Mal musste Harry der so oft verfluchten Zeit nach der Neugründung des Phönixordens, in der Sirius am Grimmauldplatz festsaß und in seinen Depressionen zu ertrinken drohte, etwas Positives aberkennen: Er würde nicht riskieren, dass sich dies wiederholte!

„Ich bitte dich, Natasha!" erwiderte Remus ungezwungen; doch auch er musste den Ausdruck in Sirius' Augen bemerkt haben, denn er sah seinen Freund warnend und eindringlich an und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf, während er fortfuhr, „_Erpressung _ist so ein hartes Wort – und Peter hat doch die freie Wahl!"

Neben ihm lachte Sirius schallend auf, und auch Tonks verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so _hinterlistig _sein kannst, Remus", feixte der Verteidigungslehrer vorlaut; sein Blick veränderte sich, und Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als Verschlagenheit und Schadenfreude die Rachegedanken daraus vertrieben, „Dabei tust du doch immer so unschuldig."

Mit einem letzten Glucksen wandte er sich an das menschliche Paket, welches noch immer fein verschnürt und zitternd wie das Laub der Peitschenden Weide vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, und knackte ein weiteres Mal so laut mit den Fingern, dass Ron neben Harry zusammenzuckte: „Also Peter, was darf es bitte sein: ich oder Veritaserum?"

Peter war geschlagen, und er wusste es.

So sehr er sich auch dagegen sträuben mochte – und Harry hoffte inständig, dass er Todesängste ausstand! – so wenig konnte er hoffen, dass er einen Ausweg finden würde, und so ergab er sich widerwillig seinem Schicksal.

„Nun denn", meinte Remus, auf einmal geschäftsmäßig, und klatschte in die Hände, „Severus, Natasha, auf ins Ministerium!"

– „Einverstanden", stimmte Natasha Lupins Vorschlag zu und zog die Hände aus den von Tonks gelockerten Fesseln – Snape fügte sich ebenfalls, wenn auch widerwillig. Die drei zogen sich um und verließen gemeinsam mit Pettigrew das Haus.

* * *

Von den anderen dachte – obwohl sie alle hundemüde waren – keiner daran, wieder ins Bett zu gehen. 

Harry saß mit einem vorfreudigen Kribbeln im Bauch – Sirius' guter Name wäre bald offiziell wieder hergestellt! – zwischen Ron und Neville, wollte am liebsten aufspringen, um in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen, und starrte auf das Schwert, das immer noch aus der Wand ragte, bis Sirius schließlich aufstand und es herauszog.

Den anderen fiel es vermutlich nicht auf, aber Harry sah in seinen Augen – die sich, wie der Junge eben in diesem Moment erkennen konnte, noch deutlich an die Gefangenschaft erst in Askaban und dann im Haus seiner Eltern erinnerten –, wie sehr er dem so lang ersehnten Wunder entgegenfieberte, und sich zugleich verbieten wollte, seine Hoffnungen zu sehr nach oben zu schrauben.

Eine flüchtige Grimasse seines Paten, als Sirius sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl gegenüber von Harry fallen ließ – er fühlte sich wohl unbeobachtet –, wies auf den verstauchten Knöchel hin, der unter Sirius' Aufspringen vom Stuhl, als Peter so plötzlich erschien, sicher gelitten hatte; doch Sirius entschloss sich offenbar, dem nicht weiter Beachtung zu schenken, und strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Um seine Aufregung wegen der überraschenden Gefangennahme Pettigrews durch ihr Zittern nicht zu verraten, spielten seine Hände mit dem – auf den zweiten Blick – beeindruckenden Schwert, dem Auslöser der unerwarteten Ereigniskette dieser Nacht.

Tonks unterdessen beobachtete interessiert Fred und George, die wieder begierig mit dem Pulver herumspielten.

Keiner achtete darauf, wie die Zeit verging, Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und Minuten zu Stunden, und keinen kümmerte es, jeder ging in seinen eigenen Gedanken auf ...

Ein lautes Zischen holte Harry – wie die meisten anderen auch – abrupt in die Gegenwart zurück; die Zwillinge hatten weißes und schwarzes Pulver gemischt, einige Reste lagen noch zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden, und damit ein heilloses Durcheinander angerichtet: Riesige, eulenförmige Raketen sausten durch den Raum, ließen pinke, türkise und silberne Funken auf die Versammelten regnen und Löcher in ihre Bettkleidung brennen, bevor sie lautstark die Küche verließen auf dem Weg in die oberen Stockwerke, nicht ohne dabei Mrs. Blacks Porträt erneut aufzuwecken.

„Irgendwann häng ich das verdammte Ding noch ab, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tu!", schimpfte Sirius und seufzte tief, da kamen auch schon Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Andromeda in ihren Morgenmänteln in die Küche gestürmt. Mrs. Blacks gedämpftes Geschrei verstummte sofort, als die schwere, dunkle Holztür hinter ihnen krachend ins Schloss fiel und erzitterte, als einige Eulen dagegen flogen.

„Was soll der dumme Scherz?" beschwerte sich Tonks' Mutter und blitzte die Zwillinge an.

Die beiden setzten augenblicklich eine Unschuldsmiene auf und taten verärgert: „Wieso sind immer wir Schuld, wenn jemand etwas anstellt?"

Ginny und Ron prusteten los, Tonks und Harry brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Andromeda verblüfft und überrumpelt vor der Tür stand, die noch immer beunruhigend zitterte. Kurz darauf hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

„Wer, bitte sehr, soll es denn sonst gewesen sein? Außer euch beiden kommt für so eine Dummheit nur noch Sirius in Frage, und der ist seinem Schlafanzug nach zu urteilen zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich selbst mit diesem Schwert der ach so fürnehmen Blacks aufzuschlitzen, um auch noch Raketen loszulassen", stellte sie nüchtern fest, womit sie nur noch mehr Gelächter erntete – Harry fiel fast vom Stuhl, Ron brüllte beinahe in Hermines Ohr und Sirius rannen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich sag jetzt nichts mehr", resignierte Andromeda und ließ sich auf einen Hocker sinken – von dem sie allerdings sogleich wieder herunterfiel, als Luna und Hermine ihr ins Ohr schrieen.

Eine Eule hatte den Tagespropheten hereingebracht und sie starrten gebannt auf die Titelseite.

„Das gibt's nicht!" stellte Ginny nach einem Blick auf die Schlagzeile fest und warf die Zeitung auf den Tisch, „Lest!_ Lest! LEST!_"

_VERRÄTERISCHE RATTE – ALS HELD VEREHRT_

(von der feurigen und gut aussehenden Rita Kimmkorn)

_Heute Nacht haben sich im Zaubereiministerium unerhörte Dinge offenbart!_

_Der seit sechzehn Jahren für tot gehaltene, gemeingefährliche Peter Pettigrew gestand unter den Augen einer ehrgeizigen und kühlen Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin (Natasha Toleen, 29) die unerwartete und erschreckende Tatsache, dass er seit mittlerweile über sechzehn Jahren für den grausamsten und gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten arbeitet._

_Er habe James und Lily Potter, die begabten und überaus beliebten Eltern des Jungen, der überlebte, das Traumpaar überhaupt, hinterhältig an seinen Meister verraten und diesem hierdurch die Möglichkeit gegeben, die beiden heimtückisch zu ermorden, so Pettigrew!_

_Zudem hatte er skrupellos die grauenvolle Explosion am darauffolgenden Tag verursacht, bei der zwölf bedauernswerte Muggel ihr Leben verloren._

_Pettigrew – ein bisher nicht registrierter Ratten-Animagus mit wässrigen Augen und grauen Hängepausbacken – täuschte durch den hinterhältigen Massenmord seinen Tod vor und schob den Verrat an seinen Freunden und den Mord an den Muggeln rücksichtslos dem einstmals umwerfend gut aussehenden, hochgradig talentierten Sirius Black in die Schuhe, der ihn wagemutig verfolgt hatte, um den Tod seines „Bruders", James Potter, zu rächen._

_Somit erwartete den armseligen Black das grauenvolle Schicksal, zwölf unendlich lange Jahre zu unrecht verurteilt in Askaban und unter den Dementoren dahinzusiechen, von der Welt im Stich gelassen, weil niemand von seiner Unschuld wusste._

_Das Ministerium erkannte dem unansehnlichen Pettigrew nach diesen grausigen Enthüllungen sofort den begehrten Merlinorden erster Klasse ab und lädt den seit seiner ebenso herausragenden wie berüchtigten Flucht aus Askaban verfolgten Sirius Black ein, als Augenzeuge zu Pettigrews Verhandlung zu erscheinen, bei der ihn ebenso eine offizielle und wirklich dringend nötige Entschuldigung des Zaubereiministers sowie eine Entschädigung für den fatalen Irrtum des Ministeriums erwarten wird, die – dessen bin ich sicher – nie an die entsetzlichen Schrecken durch die Dementoren heranzureichen in der Lage ist, die der arme, zutiefst entstellte Mann wohl nie vergessen wird._

_Zudem ist es vor allem dem abscheulichen Pettigrew zu verdanken, dass besagter, ruchloser Schwarzmagier einen neuen, angsteinflößenden Körper und somit seine alte Macht erhielt – durch eine verachtenswerte List brachte er den wundervollen und begabten Harry Potter in seine Gewalt und missbrauchte ihn sträflich für seine düsteren Absichten._

_Die getäuschte Zaubererwelt darf froh sein, dass dieser elende Verbrecher endlich gefasst wurde. Geheimnisse des unnennbaren Schwarzmagiers gab Pettigrew bedauerlicherweise keine Preis, da er vorher zusammenbrach._

_Er ist auf seinem durchaus verdienten Weg nach Askaban, wo ihn Rufus Scrimgeour, löwenähnlicher und wagemutiger Leiter des Aurorenbüros, stolzer Träger des Merlinordens zweiter Klasse und Vertrauter des Zaubereiministers, persönlich in Blacks frühere Zelle stecken wird._

Harry sah wie benebelt auf; niemand wagte etwas zu sagen, aus Angst den Bann zu brechen, unter dem sie alle zu stehen schienen.

Vor allem Sirius schien noch nicht begreifen zu können, dass dies kein Traum war, sondern Realität, dass es kein böses Erwachen geben würde!

Ihre Blicke trafen sich wie von selbst, und Harry sah ungläubige Freude in seinen brennenden Augen, die Harrys eigene Euphorie – selbstverständlich! – noch bei weitem überflügelte.

Womöglich stellte er sich gerade vor, wie es sein würde, als freier Mensch durch die Straßen laufen zu können, sich nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen, den Grimmauldplatz und jeden anderen Ort verlassen zu dürfen, wann immer er gerade Lust darauf hatte, ohne vielleicht in die Verhaftung oder gar den Kuss des Dementoren zu rennen; nicht mehr schief angestarrt zu werden in Hogwarts als vermeintlicher Massenmörder, weil viele Dumbledores Erläuterungen doch anzweifelten.

Das Ministerium hatte ihn offiziell freigesprochen, alle Schüler und Angestellten würde dies überzeugen.

Zudem – und dieser Punkt schien seinem Paten noch wichtiger zu sein – wurde er nicht mehr angeklagt, Harrys Eltern, die Sirius – so schrieb auch der _Tagesprophet _– wie Bruder und Schwester geliebt hatte, verraten zu haben.

Bei einem Gespräch, Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren, hatte Harry deutlich aus den Sätzen seines Paten heraushören können, dass dieser sich noch immer die Schuld am Tod seiner Freunde gab und sich das auch nie verziehen hatte.

Doch so sehr ihn diese Überzeugung damals schmerzte – Harry persönlich gab Sirius _nicht _die Schuld am Tod seiner Eltern, was die Meinung seines Paten jedoch nicht geändert hatte –, so sehr schmerzte ihn die Unterstellung, er könne Lily und James _verraten_!

„Typisch Kimmkorn! So schreibt sonst niemand! Wann haben die denn Pettigrew gefasst?" äußerte sich Hermine nach einer Weile, um das Schweigen endlich zu brechen, „Und wieso herrscht hier eigentlich so ein Durcheinander?"

– „Das zu erklären wird wohl eine zeitlang dauern. Ihr solltet vorher noch einige Stunden schlafen", winkte Lupin ab, der mit Snape und Natasha und einem Strahlen im Gesicht, wie Harry es von ihm überhaupt nicht kannte, soeben aus dem Ministerium zurückgekehrt war. Er wandte sich an Toleen: „Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du Sirius nicht mehr umbringen willst?"

– „Können Sie", erwiderte Snape mürrisch anstelle von Natasha, ohne auf die empörten Schreie von Hermine, Andromeda und Ginny zu achten, „Oder ich muss als Legilimentor abdanken. Von mir aus machen Sie nun alle, was sie wollen, ich geh ins Bett!"

Natasha schließlich blickte zu Sirius und musterte ihn eine zeitlang, bevor sie, ganz die Ruhe selbst, den Mund aufmachte. „Entschuldige Black, dass ich dich geweckt habe!"

Harry, der gerade an einem Glas Kürbissaft nippte, welches Tonks ihm gereicht hatte, verschluckte sich doch glatt daran, hustete, dass ihm die Lungen aus dem Mund fliegen mussten und rang verzweifelt nach Luft – er glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können.

‚_Geweckt?_ Das meinte die nicht ernst, oder?'

Neben Harry ließ Ron vor Verblüffung das Saftglas fallen, das auf ihn selbst zugeschwebt war, während Tonks Natasha nur einen schiefen Blick zuwarf. Sirius jedoch begann schallend zu lachen.

„Ich wollte mir sowieso eine andere Frisur zulegen", feixte er übermütig, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Dann betrachtete er mit immer noch funkelndem Blick seine Haare, die nun knapp über der Schulter endeten, „Ich fürchte nur, die Spitzen muss ich noch grad schneiden!"

Bei dieser Antwort verschlug es sogar dem sonst so gefassten, permanent übellaunigen Zaubertranklehrer Hogwarts' die Sprache, lediglich Natasha hob nur schmunzelnd die Brauen und griff mit der linken Hand nach Sirius' Haaren und mit der rechten nach dem Schwert, welches unbeachtet auf dem Tisch lag.

„Gerade schneiden also", wiederholte sie locker und holte lächelnd mit der scharfen Waffe aus, „Beweg dich nicht, Black, sonst könnte ich dir doch noch den Kopf spalten!"

Nur Tonks' schnelles Eingreifen hielt Toleen davon ab, sich als Friseuse zu üben.

* * *

_- Anmerkung der Autorin -_

_

* * *

_

Und? Was haltet ihr davon? Von Natasha, Sirius und den neuen Entwicklungen?

Ich muss sagen, dass dieses Kapitel bisher mein absolutes Lieblingskapitel ist, ich hatte unheimlich viel Spaß beim Schreiben!

Und würde nun deshalb gern wissen, ob ihr genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen hattet, also bitte **Reviews nicht vergessen**!


	14. Descriptio!

_Wow, _elf _Reviews, ich bin begeistert! Und bitte hiermit um eine Zugabe _;)  
_Anscheinend mögt ihr es, wenn ich Sirius leiden lasse? Kein Problem, davon könnt ihr hier noch einiges lesen _gg

_An dieser Stelle auch einmal Danke allen, die mich auf ihre Story- oder Author- Favorites- oder Alerts-Liste gesetzt haben!_

_Ich darf leider in den Kapiteln nicht mehr auf eure Reviews eingehen, deshalb bitte ich euch, entweder einzuloggen oder mir zumindest einmal eure Email-Adresse dazulassen - ich werde dann entweder nach dem Review oder kurz vor dem Hochladen antworten _;)

_Für Kapitel 13 hab ich nach euren User-Namen gesucht, aber wenn ihr noch keine Antwort bekommen habt, hab ich vielleicht den falschen User erwischt oder nichts gefunden - gilt vor allem für _Sanny _- hab hier nur ein englisch-sprachiges Profil gefunden - und_ Sirius-Fan1992

_Auf keinen Fall bitte ich euch, deswegen nicht mehr zu reviewn! _gg

_Und nun entschuldige ich mich für's lange Warten und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Descriptio!_**

**_

* * *

_**

„HA-...-HAATSCHI!"

Harry wurde unsanft aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen, als Ron sich lautstark schnäuzte, widerwillig drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und brummte. Die Augen zur Hälfte geöffnet, immer noch hundemüde, versuchte der Junge der lebte blinzelnd die Uhrzeit zu erkennen – was sich als recht schwierig erwies, lag doch seine Brille irgendwo auf dem Nachttisch.

16.41 Uhr oder 16.47 Uhr. Du gute Güte, und noch immer nicht wach!

Aber genaugenommen war es Harry auch egal, ob es Tag oder mitten in der Nacht war, eigentlich schlief er schon wieder, als sein Kopf ins Kissen zurückfiel.

Er döste weiter, ließ seine Gedanken treiben und war drauf und dran, ins Reich der Träume zurückzukehren, als er selber niesen musste, dicht gefolgt von einem trockenen Hustenanfall, der beinahe sogar das melodische, tiefe Klingeln der Haustür im Hintergrund übertönte – jedoch leider nicht ausreichte, um den gleichen Effekt bei Mrs. Black zu erzielen, die die Gelegenheit natürlich zu einem weiteren, verbalen Angriff auf nichtreinblütige Zauberer und seine Ohren nutzte.

Verärgert brummte Harry ein zweites Mal und warf die Bettdecke zurück; mühsam zwang er sich aufzustehen und stöhnte – verdammte Kopfschmerzen! Nachdem er sofort wieder anfing zu niesen und sich auch sonst wie gerädert fühlte, stutzte der Junge: Wurde er jetzt etwa auch noch krank?

‚Wär ja keine sonderliche Überraschung', dachte er zynisch und rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen, bevor er nach der schwarzen Brille angelte, die irgendwo links neben dem Bett lag, ‚Was erwartest du, wenn du fast nur _in Schulkleidung_ nach London im Schneesturm auf dem Besen fliegst?'

Ein Hustenanfall von Ron, als auch dieser sich aufsetzte; seine Augen glänzten fiebrig, sodass sich Harry automatisch an die Stirn fasste. Zumindest schien seine Temperatur völlig normal zu sein.

„Bleib liegen", riet er seinem besten Freund also mit näselnder Stimme – na toll, jetzt war auch noch seine Nase vollkommen zugeschwollen! – und wartete eine Sekunde, bis der Raum aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen. Wieso verdammt wurde einem immer schwindlig, wenn man sich krank fühlte, und aufstand?

Dann schlüpfte er in seine Hausschuhe – weiß der Thestral wo sein Pate die am Vorabend aufgetrieben hatte – und wankte unsicher in Richtung Tür, „Ich schau mal nach, ob Sirius hier irgendetwas gegen eine Erkältung hat."

_Sirius._

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys blasses Gesicht, als ihm dieser Gedanke wieder die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht ins Gedächtnis rief – sein Pate war frei!

Offiziell freigesprochen – auch wenn seine Verhandlung eigentlich erst noch stattfinden musste, aber genau genommen war das nur noch Formsache – und nicht mehr die Nummer eins auf der Liste der Auroren – nach Voldemort natürlich.

Flüchtig fragte er sich, wer nun nachrücken und diesen Platz übernehmen würde – Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy stellten beide gleichermaßen aussichtsreiche Kandidaten dar –, aber eigentlich kümmerte es ihn nicht die Bohne; ein anderer Gedanke drängte sich in den Vordergrund, ein Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Remus, als Harry früh morgens aufgewacht war und in der Küche ein Glas Wasser gegen seinen trockenen Hals hatte holen wollen ...

* * *

... Gelächter drang durch die halb geöffnete Tür, ließ Harry stutzen und die Stirn kraus ziehen, als er die Stimmen von Remus und Sirius erkannte und sich neugierig durch den schmalen Türspalt in die Küche schob. 

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, jemanden dort anzutreffen – zugegeben, ein Blick auf das Fenster ließ die anbrechende Dämmerung erkennen, aber sie waren doch vor gerade einer Stunde zu Bett gegangen. Außerdem begrub eine zentimeterhohe, durchgezogene Schneedecke die ganze Straße unter sich, und wenn Schnee lag, wirkte die Umgebung sowieso immer viel heller.

Doch wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, konnte Harry verstehen, wenn sein Pate nach dieser Nacht nicht so schnell einschlafen würde ...

„Deine Mutter ist natürlich auch ein netter Vergleich!" stellte Remus gerade schmunzelnd fest und musterte einen grinsenden Sirius, der ihm gegenüber im Schneidersitz auf dem schweren Holztisch saß – mit einem um seinen Knöchel gewundenen Umschlag, die Schnittwunden provisorisch versorgt, bis sich am Nachmittag jemand darum kümmern würde. Harry tippte auf Pomfrey oder Smethwyck, je nachdem, wer gerade Zeit hatte. Nicht, dass sich einer der beiden in den letzten Monaten über einen Mangel an Arbeit beklagen konnte ... Moody war nicht das einzige Ordensmitglied geblieben, dass sich schließlich im Krankenflügel Hogwarts' wiederfand – auch wenn Madam Pomfrey bisher noch nicht in den Orden aufgenommen worden war.

„Aber als ich dich fragte, an wen mich Natasha erinnert hat", fuhr der Werwolf nun ernster fort und beugte sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne – _wie um sich zur Flucht bereit zu machen_, fuhr es dem Jungen durch den Sinn, „meinte ich eigentlich dich selbst!"

– „_Was!_" entfuhr es Sirius und Harry – der sich eigentlich gar nicht hatte einmischen wollen – simultan, beide viel zu überrascht von einer Aussage, die ihnen zu absurd vorkam, als dass sie mehr darauf hätten erwidern können. Ein Bild schob sich Harry vor die Augen; Natasha, deren blutendes Schwert den Schal Mrs. Blacks durchtrennte, nachdem sie seinen Paten knapp verfehlt hatte. _Völlig unmöglich!_

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" behauptete Sirius entrüstet, nachdem er Harry gewunken hatte, sich zu ihnen zu setzen, und wirkte dabei, als würde er dem Freund die Worte wirklich übel nehmen. Remus unterdessen begrüßte den Neuankömmling mit einem knappen Kopfnicken, bevor er sich mit gehobener Braue wieder an den Verteidigungslehrer wandte.

„Wieso nicht?" fragte er nur und lehnte sich wieder zurück, suchte eine bequemere Position auf dem alten, dunklen Holzstuhl; er fand das Gespräch an sich bestimmt schon unbequem genug, „Für einen geliebten Menschen Rache nehmen zu wollen ... Solltest nicht gerade du wissen, wie sich das anfühlt?"

– „Aber –"

– „Kein ‚aber'!" unterbrach Remus seinen aufgebrachten Freund und sah ihm eindringlich in die empört funkelnden Augen, bevor er seine Stimme hob und fortfuhr,

„Wie oft hast du selbst Rache nehmen wollen für Lily und James und warst bereit, dafür zu töten – und hätte Ron damals nicht den halben Gryffindor-Turm zusammen geschrieen oder Harry dich und mich daran gehindert, Peter in der Hütte zu ermorden, hättest du es sicher auch getan, nicht wahr? Erst heute Nacht warst du wieder kurz davor! Objektiv betrachtet, Tatze", schloss Remus, nun um etliches sanfter, und schmunzelte verhalten, „hat sich Natasha nicht anders verhalten als du. Sie hat wohl nicht nur das gleiche gedacht, sie hat vermutlich sogar das gleiche _gefühlt_! Der Blick in ihren Augen – das war _dein _Blick, der Blick, mit dem du Peter so oft bedacht hast, seit er uns verraten hatte."

Unangenehme Stille folgte Remus' Worten und senkte sich schwer über die Küche.

Sirius wirkte auf einmal sehr nachdenklich – wenn auch immer noch verärgert, und starrköpfig, aber doch auch irgendwie nachdenklich –, und Harry schwieg ebenfalls; er hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was er darauf hätte erwidern sollen. Remus hatte da einen gewissen Punkt – die Logik seiner Argumente ließ sich nicht abstreiten.

_Dieser Ausdruck in den stürmend grauen Augen seines Paten – so ähnlich dem Funkeln in Natashas Blick, als sie ihn Minuten zuvor mit dem Schwert hatte aufschlitzen wollen – machte ihm mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass Sirius Pettigrew tatsächlich umbringen konnte._

Auch Harry hatte dies bemerkt, es erschrocken zur Kenntnis genommen, und das erste Jahr des zweiten Krieges zum ersten Mal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachtet.

„Ich will damit bestimmt nicht sagen, dass ich es gut finde, was sie versucht hat!" brach Remus schließlich leise das Schweigen. Sirius, mit gläsernem Blick – seine Gedanken mussten in eine andere Welt eingetaucht sein –, nickte nur geistesabwesend mit dem Kopf; er schien diese Möglichkeit nie in Betracht gezogen zu haben, und auch für Harry klang diese Unterstellung mehr als nur absurd.

„Sondern nur", endete Remus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „dass du Natasha eigentlich am besten verstehen müsstest, wenn du außer Acht lässt, dass sie auf _dich _losgegangen ist."

– „Sie hätte sich aber trotzdem überlegen können, dass Dumbledore mich nicht wieder in den Orden aufgenommen hätte, wenn ich wirklich der Mörder all dieser Muggel wäre!" antwortete Sirius irgendwann und schnaubte, sah endlich wieder auf, mit Falten in der Stirn, hinter denen es noch immer angestrengt zu arbeiten schien.

– „Hat es _dich_ jemals gestört, dass Dumbledore Snape ohne Vorbehalte vertraut?" erklang eine hohe Stimme von der Tür her, ließ Harry, Sirius und Remus herumfahren, noch bevor einer von ihnen die im Türrahmen lehnende Frau mit dem zu großen Schlafanzug als Tonks erkannte; ihre leuchtend pinken Haare bildeten einen willkommenen Kontrast zur Farblosigkeit der Black'schen Küche, die die betretene Atmosphäre noch unterstrich.

„Nicht wirklich, oder?" fuhr die Aurorin fort und ließ sich munter auf einen Stuhl am Tisch fallen, schenkte Remus dabei ein warmes Lächeln, das sofort auf dessen Gesicht übersprang, „Immerhin hättest du dich deswegen vor zwei Jahren beinahe mit ihm geprügelt."

– „Woher weißt du das schon wieder?"

– „Tja, Sirius", entgegnete Tonks schlicht und erlaubte sich ein knappes Grinsen, bevor sie trocken hinzufügte, „Solche Dinge sprechen sich immer am schnellsten rum ... Denk mal über Remus' und meine Worte nach! Natasha und du, ihr beiden habt wirklich mehr Ähnlichkeiten, als du im Moment denkst!"

Eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr sie fort. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr jetzt – zum Wohl aller Leute in diesem Haus, die endlich schlafen wollen – in eure Betten geht? Kreacher wuselt schon die ganze Zeit durch unsere Zimmer und weckt uns dabei auf, weil er aus Angst vor Sirius' Strafe nicht in die Küche will!" ...

* * *

... Ron nieste lautstark und holte Harry dadurch aus seinen Gedanken zurück, erinnerte ihn daran, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, und der Junge machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Paten. 

Das Geschrei Mrs. Blacks war zum Glück verstummt, als er schlurfend die Eingangshalle betrat.

_Wenigstens nicht noch mehr Kopfweh!_

Beinahe wäre Harry, als er einen Moment nicht aufpasste, über Kreacher gestolpert, der sich fluchend aus dem Staub machte und den Jungen dabei mit Beleidigungen und Verwünschungen überhäufte – _schon gut, mögest du auch an den Beinen aufgehängt, mit Bubotublereiter gefüttert und vom Dunklen Lord persönlich zu Tode gefoltert werden!_ –, und entnervt schlich sich der Junge weiter in Richtung Küche.

Auf halber Höhe der Treppe blieb Harry dann plötzlich interessiert stehen, da drin unterhielten sich angeregt einige Leute, die – den Stimmen nach – zum Orden gehören mussten.

Neugierig schlich er sich näher und lauschte.

„... großer Zufall, Pettigrew direkt vor unserer Nase aufzusammeln", dröhnte ein Knurren mit der Stimme Moodys durch den Raum, gerade als er den Boden der Treppe erreichte und vorsichtig um die Ecke in die dunkle Küche spähte. Von irgendwoher außerhalb Harrys Sichtweite stimmte Sirius ihm munter zu, und Harry konnte sein Grinsen fast hören: „Ich kann aber nicht behaupten, dass mich das groß stören würde!"

– „Sicher nicht!", warf Remus gut gelaunt ein, der mit überschlagenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl nahe der Tür saß und an einer Tasse schwarzem Kaffee nippte, „Immerhin konnten wir dadurch deine Unschuld beweisen!"

Dann lehnte sich der Werwolf zurück und gab somit für Harry den Blick auf Moody frei, dessen magisches Auge – zum Glück für den Jungen – starr auf die Tischrunde gerichtet blieb, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wir hätten uns allerdings denken können, dass Voldemort den Orden ausspionieren will – und wer würde sich da besser anbieten als Peter? Bei all den Ratten, die allein in dieser Gegend herumlaufen?"

– „Nur zu schade, dass Pettigrew zusammenbrach, bevor wir ihn über Du-weißt-schon-wens Pläne befragen konnten!" drang eine neue Stimme an Harrys Ohren und der Junge stutzte, überlegte kurz und unterdrückte dann ein Knurren, als er die Stimme von Natasha Toleen erkannt hatte, sah erneut ihr Schwert vor seinen Augen aufblitzen, kurz bevor sie es auf Sirius niedersausen lassen wollte und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten bei der Erinnerung. Wie konnte sie es wagen ... ?

_Sie hat wohl nicht nur das gleiche gedacht, sie hat vermutlich sogar das gleiche _gefühlt_! Der Blick in ihren Augen – das war _dein_ Blick, der Blick, mit dem du Peter so oft bedacht hast, seit er uns verraten hatte._

Remus' Worte, die sich plötzlich wieder in Harrys Kopf drängten, seine Wut zerfaserten und den Jungen mit gemischten Gefühlen zurückließen.

Er wusste nicht, ob er dem Lehrer zumindest teilweise recht geben sollte – er hatte ja irgendwie auch recht, aber Natasha hätte doch beinahe _seinen Paten_ aufgeschlitzt!

„Wieso ist er eigentlich zusammengebrochen?" fuhr die Frau in der Zwischenzeit ungerührt fort, ohne vom Zwiespalt des Jungen vor der Tür zu ahnen – oder davon, dass dort überhaupt ein Junge stand und lauschen konnte.

– „Schockzauber", riet Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn und stellte seine Tasse ab, „Sah zumindest so aus – frag aber nicht, wo er herkam. Da muss ich passen."

– „Voldemort hat im Ministerium hochrangige Agenten!" Moody knurrte noch lauter als zuvor und schlug so plötzlich mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass Lee Jordan am anderen Ende des Zimmers erschrocken zusammenzuckte und dabei einen Teil der Milch verschüttete, die er gerade in seinen Kaffee geben wollte, „Das hatten wir ja bereits vermutet."

– „Könntest du dich vielleicht dazu bequemen, ausnahmsweise mal still zu halten?" hörte Harry auf einmal, wie Natasha jemanden zurechtwies – so gelassen, dass es im krassen Kontrast zum Temperament Moodys stand; er versuchte, um die Ecke des Türrahmens zu spähen, mit wem redete sie?

„Sonst bekommst du auch einen Schockzauber ab, damit ich dich verarzten kann!" fuhr sie dann unbeirrt fort – oder vielleicht doch ein wenig amüsiert? Diese Frau ließ sich wirklich schwer einschätzen!

Harry beugte sich vorsichtig ein wenig nach vorne, sah Natasha vor Sirius stehen, der in Jeans und Pulli gelangweilt auf dem Tisch saß und die Beine baumeln ließ, nebenbei durch die Zeitung blätterte; seine Roben hingen achtlos über einer Stuhllehne, und Toleen versorgte mit dem Zauberstab die Schnitt– und Platzwunden, die sie ihm selbst zugefügt hatte – _geschieht ihr ganz recht! _Auch wenn Harry sich wunderte, warum die Schnitte denn nicht von Pomfrey oder Smethwyck geheilt wurden ...

„Wer hat dich eigentlich so zugerichtet, Sirius?" warf Moody auch schon alarmiert ein, und Harry hatte kaum Zeit zu realisieren, was der ehemalige Auror eigentlich gesagt hatte, da ließ ihn bereits eine auf den Tisch niederfahrende Faust zusammenzucken – Lee wohl auch, denn er verschüttete sogleich noch etwas Zucker und fluchte verhalten.

Sirius' Antwort bestand lediglich darin, kopfschüttelnd abzuwinken, während Remus – der nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit dem Freund plötzlich sehr interessiert an seiner Kaffeetasse schien – und Natasha – noch immer damit beschäftigt, Heiler zu spielen, und außerdem nicht rot anzulaufen – sich in betretenes Schweigen hüllten.

Jordan (der das nächtliche Schauspiel tief und fest verschlafen hatte) hob daraufhin nur ebenso wie der Direktor Hogwarts', den Harry jetzt erst wahrnahm, fragend die Brauen; was den Jungen jedoch nicht wirklich interessierte, da er aufmerksam seinen Paten musterte, dessen Blick nun – nach dem Blickwechsel mit Remus – wieder ins Leere davonglitt; er dachte wohl an das zurückliegende Gespräch über Rache, und wie weit diese führen konnte ...

_Ich will damit bestimmt nicht sagen, dass ich es gut finde, was sie versucht hat! Sondern nur, dass du Natasha eigentlich am besten verstehen müsstest, wenn du außer Acht lässt, dass sie auf _dich _losgegangen ist._

Wieder Remus' Worte.

Irgendwann jedoch konnte Sirius die stumme Frage Dumbledores nicht mehr ignorieren, und er zuckte nur mit den Achseln und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„War jedenfalls kein Angriff der Todesser ... Wenn wir außerdem gerade von denen sprechen", wechselte er kurzerhand mit einem besorgten Blick auf die Zeitung das Thema und zog die Stirn kraus, „Seit den Sommerferien haben sie sich viel zu still verhalten, wenn ihr mich fragt."

– „Stört es dich etwa, dass sie pro Monat nicht mehr als zwei bis vier Überfälle durchführen und kaum Leute ermorden?" schnaubte Natasha zynisch; ein kurzes, anzügliches Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, und keine drei Sekunden später hatte sie Sirius seinen Pulli mitsamt dem darunter befindlichen Hemd über den Kopf gezogen, sodass sie nun die Wunden auf seinem entblößten Oberkörper behandeln konnte.

Harrys Pate schnaubte nur zurück und wandte sich wieder der Zeitung zu.

„So hat Sirius das nicht gemeint", mischte sich Remus nun vermittelnd ein und fing mit einem schiefen Blick auf Natasha den Pulli seines Freundes auf, den Toleen ihm zugeworfen hatte, „Wir haben uns kürzlich darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, wieso sie sich so zurückhalten – und unserer Meinung nach kann das nichts gutes bedeuten. Sie planen irgendetwas!"

– „Und das, was sie vorhaben, wird uns sicher nicht gefallen!" ergänzte Sirius bestimmt und gestikulierte unterstützend.

– „Wäre es nicht einfach möglich, dass Lockhart mit seinen neuen Verordnungen die Lage unter Kontrolle gebracht hat?" warf Lee ein und schloss den Schrank, in dem er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nach Zucker gesucht hatte, „Immerhin unternimmt er doch alles, um den Todessern ihre Planungen und die nächtlichen Streifzüge so unmöglich wie ... ähm, nun ja, möglich zu machen", er zuckte kurz mit den Achseln, „auch wenn er dabei wenig Rücksicht auf die anderen Zauberer nimmt ..."

– „Wieso auch nicht, wenn er damit Voldemort aufhalten kann?" erwiderte Natasha und kam dann wieder zurück zum Thema, schüttelte ansatzweise den Kopf, „Darüber sollte einmal in einer Ordensversammlung beratschlagt werden ..."

Mad-Eye fuhr bei diesen Worten herum und schnaubte abfällig: „Das Thema _hatten_ wir doch neulich schon bei einer Sitzung des Ordens –"

– „Ich war seit Monaten auf keinem Ordenstreffen mehr", fiel Natasha dem knurrenden, alten Mann unwirsch ins Wort, „warst _du _nicht der Meinung, Moody, dass das meine Tarnung gefährden würde? Außerdem hätte mir ja jemand _irgendwann _während dieser ganzen Monate erzählen können, was damals wirklich zwischen Pettigrew und Black passiert ist!" fügte sie mit gehobenen Brauen hinzu und heilte eine kleine Schnittwunde auf Sirius' Oberarm, bevor sie sich nach hinten wandte:

„Hast du das etwa vergessen, Dumbledore?"

– „Keineswegs", hörte Harry, wie sich der Schulleiter zum ersten Mal ruhig ins Gespräch einmischte, und horchte auf – auf die Erklärung, warum Natasha davon nichts wusste, war er sehr gespannt!

„Ich habe Severus gebeten, dir diesbezüglich Bescheid zu geben und einen Brief zu schicken."

‚_Snape_?' Der Junge verdrehte die Augen und vergaß für einen Moment, die Kinnlade wieder hochzuklappen, ‚Ausgerechnet_ Severus Snape_?'

„Pff", machte Sirius und schnaubte verächtlich, „wundert mich nicht, dass er das _vergessen _hat ..."

– „Bitte, Sirius!" wies Dumbledore Harrys Paten tadelnd zurecht und schüttelte den Kopf, während Lee fragend in die Runde blickte: „Wieso denn einen Brief? Wir kommunizieren doch mit unseren Patroni?"

Diesmal schnaubte nicht mehr Sirius, sondern Moody: „Wir dürfen nicht auf Toleen aufmerksam machen! Lockhart überwacht alles! Ein Brief ist – vor allem wenn wir ihn ins Ministerium schicken – viel unauffälliger!" knurrte er und ergänzte: „Perfekt getarnt! Und Tarnung ist lebenswichtig! Bin außerdem mit Sirius und Lupin vollkommen einer Meinung!" nahm Mad-Eye schließlich die ursprüngliche Richtung ihrer Diskussion bellend wieder auf, „Immer wachsam, sonst gibt's böse Überraschungen!"

– „Hast du schon neue Informationen über den Schlüssel?" wechselte Dumbledore mit einer Frage an Natasha das Thema.

Die Frau runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie verärgert den Kopf schüttelte: „Ich weiß nicht mehr, als ich euch damals in dem Brief geschrieben habe, den eure Weißgesichtseule abgeholt hat."

– „Wo ist der?" brummte Moody und fuhr herum, Lupin (der in der Zwischenzeit nach der Zeitung gegriffen und zu lesen angefangen hatte) antwortete ohne aufzusehen: „Oben im Zimmer von Sirius und mir. In der Schublade im Nachttisch. Ich wollte zu _Lesespaß für Zauberer_ und nach Informationen zum Schlüssel suchen, und da dachte ich, wäre Natashas Brief vielleicht nützlich."

– „_Lesespaß für Zauberer?_" hakte Lee neugierig nach und schaute Remus an, während er einen Schluck Kaffee nahm und angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

– „Die größte Bibliothek der Zaubererwelt", klärte Lupin den Neuling im Orden mit leuchtenden Augen auf – die Sirius mit einem vergnügten Schnauben quittierte, woraufhin sich Harry fragte, warum heute nur _jeder_ schnaubte –, „Wenn wir dort keine Informationen finden, dann finden wir sie in _keinem _Buch."

– „Und was machen wir, wenn du dort nichts findest?" fragte der junge Mann beunruhigt und schüttete noch mehr Zucker und Milch in seinen Kaffee, sodass dieser nun fast weiß war. Remus seufzte tief und wandte sich wieder ratlos der kleineren der beiden Schlagzeilen zu, die nicht Pettigrew hinter Gittern sondern einen strahlenden Lockhart zeigte: „Das weiß ich nicht."

– „Wir werden in diesem Fall wohl woanders suchen müssen", erklärte Dumbledore gelassen und wickelte einen seiner geliebten Brausebonbons aus dem zitronengelben Papier, „Nimm Andromeda mit in die Bibliothek, dadurch werdet ihr schneller fertig. Die anderen verfolgen die ursprüngliche Aufgabe, herauszufinden, was die Todesser planen und wer ihr Spion im Ministerium ist."

_Oh nein, weshalb gerade jetzt!_

Harry hätte gern noch weiter gelauscht –_ es wurde doch nun richtig interessant!_ –, aber er merkte, dass ein weiterer Hustenanfall kurz bevorstand, und dann hätten die Personen in der Küche bemerkt, dass jemand heimlich zugehört hatte.

Deshalb lief er so leise und so schnell wie möglich zurück in die Eingangshalle und versuchte krampfhaft, den Hustenreiz noch zu unterdrücken, bevor er diesmal lauter in die Küche zurückkehrte, sich unterwegs nun endlich erlaubte, loszuhusten, dabei wohl sogar rot anlief.

Aber wenn er auf der Treppe so viel Lärm machte, käme niemand auf die Idee, er hätte gelauscht!

„Hallo Harry", grüßte Dumbledore freundlich, nachdem der Junge den Raum betreten hatte und schon wieder heftig husten musste, und er hatte den Eindruck, als hätte der Schulleiter sich gerade mitten im Satz unterbrochen, weil er hereingeplatzt war.

„Alles ok, Harry?" wandte Sirius sich mit einem besorgten Blick an sein Patenkind, „Du bist ganz blass!"

– „Nur eine Erkältung", meinte der Junge heißer und krächzte: „Aber Ron hat wahrscheinlich Fieber. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du was dagegen hier hast."

– „Kein Wunder, dass ihr nach eurem Besentrip krank werdet", schmunzelte Natasha süffisant und drückte Sirius – der gerade aufstehen und zum Zaubertränke-Schrank gehen wollte – entschlossen zurück auf den Tisch. Mit einer Hand hielt sie sein Kinn fest, sodass er den Kopf nicht bewegen konnte ohne sich selbst ihre Fingernägel in die Wangen zu bohren, und behandelte flink die Platzwunde in Sirius' Gesicht.

„Wieder wie neu", stellte sie dann zufrieden fest und hob die Brauen.

– „Darf ich jetzt endlich aufstehen?" wollte Sirius ungeduldig wissen und war schon auf den Beinen, bevor sie auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, schlüpfte unterwegs in seine Roben, ohne auf seinen (wieso zum Henker hatte Remus den ordentlich gefaltet?) auf einen Stuhl gelegten Pulli zu achten.

„Leg dich wieder hin, ich seh mal nach, was gegen Erkältung im Schrank ist und bring es euch rauf", schlug Sirius Harry vor; seine Stimme klang dumpf, weil er seinen Kopf bereits in den Kasten _in _der Wand gesteckt hatte und ihn angeregt durchsuchte, wobei die eine oder andere Phiole zu Boden fiel. Zum Glück waren sie bruchsicher gehext!

Dumbledore jedoch winkte ab: „Wenn wir schon einen Zaubertrank-Lehrer im Haus haben, halte ich es für sinnvoller, wenn dieser einen Trank für sie zusammenbraut. Der ist vermutlich effektiver als die üblichen Hausmittel! Ich wecke Severus auf."

– „Da kannst du ihn gleich mal loben, wie schnell er die Erklärung an Natasha vergessen hat", grummelte Sirius missgelaunt, was Dumbledore jedoch zu überhören schien.

Lee seufzte: „Vielleicht kann er auch einen Ersatz für diesen widerlichen Kaffee brauen?"

– „Leider haben wir keinen Sumpfnarzissenwurzeltee da, um wach zu bleiben", entgegnete Dumbledore lächelnd, „Also wird es dieses Muggelgetränk von Arthur tun müssen!"

– „Als ob _der _Tee besser wäre", schnaubte Lee kaum hörbar, entschloss sich allerdings, das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen.

„Warum kümmert sich Natasha nicht um Harry und die anderen?" fuhr er also lauter fort, „Da sie Sirius verarztet hat, schließe ich, dass sie vor ihrer Laufbahn im Ministerium als Heilerin tätig war?"

– „Falsch vermutet", widersprach Toleen und steckte den Zauberstab in ihren Gürtel, bevor sie zu Sirius ging und ihm half, die Phiolen wieder in den Schrank zu stellen – ‚_Schuldgefühle?_' dachte sich Harry angesichts dieser Hilfsbereitschaft stumm und grinste –, „Ich habe keine Ahnung von der Heilkunst, wenn es nicht gerade um Schwertkampfwunden geht – für eine Hobby-Fechterin lässt es sich kaum vermeiden, auf dem Gebiet Erfahrungen zu sammeln!"

– „Also doch Snape", brummte Harry leise – das Lachen war ihm bei dem Gedanken an den verhassten Lehrer sofort vergangen – und wechselte einen Blick mit Sirius, der ihn mitleidig ansah, bevor er ihn zurück in sein Zimmer brachte.

Hinter sich hörte er noch, wie Mad-Eye alarmiert herumfuhr und bellte:

„Schwertkampfwunden?"

* * *

„Neville, Ron, Harry! Psst, aufwachen!" hörte Harry eine leise Stimme durch seinen Traum von Schwertern, Phiolen, Lee und Moody sickern. 

Knurrend öffnete er die Augen und sah benommen in Lunas Gesicht; gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ginny hatte sie sich ins Zimmer geschlichen, und sie versuchten, die Jungen wachzurütteln, was alles andere als leicht war. Nachdem Snape ihnen vor einigen Stunden einen Erkältungs-Trank vorbeigebracht hatte – scheußlicher Geschmack, bei dem Gedanken wurde Harry jetzt noch schlecht – waren die sechs Schüler in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf gefallen.

Noch halb in Trance setzte Harry sich auf und rieb verschlafen seine Augen, neben ihm gähnte Ron herzhaft und streckte sich.

„Was ist denn los?" beschwerte sich Neville lahm über den Weckruf und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

– „Schau mal aus dem Fenster!" wies Hermine ihn an und unterstrich ihre Worte mit einer ausladenden Geste, in der Dunkelheit nur schwer zu erkennen.

Widerwillig folgten nicht nur Neville, sondern auch die anderen Jungen, ihrer Anweisung – und Harry war mit einem Schlag hellwach!

Dort draußen kämpften Lupin, Tonks und Andromeda verbissen mit drei Todessern, mitten auf der Straße ließen sie die verschiedensten Flüche auf die Gegner regnen und wichen den (größtenteils schwarzmagischen) Gegenattacken aus, stießen sich immer wieder gegenseitig aus der Schusslinie; ihre Roben machten den Eindruck, als würde schon seit Stunden eine Schlammschlacht stattfinden.

Von rechts stürmte gerade Sirius in Harrys Gesichtsfeld und schlitterte ein Stück über die matschige Straße, die direkt aus der umgebenden weißen Schneedecke hervorstach, ließ den Kopf des Jungen herumfahren und ihn beobachten, wie sein Pate einen weiteren Todesser verfolgte – bunte Funken blitzten auf, dann flog der Feind meterweit durch die Luft, verfehlte dabei nur knapp einen Kollegen, der seinerseits wutschnaubend hinter Lee herrannte; dieser setzte sich mit Zähnen und Klauen gegen ihn zur Wehr, steckte jedoch in Schwierigkeiten, sodass ihm Snape fluchend zu Hilfe eilte.

Toleen unterdessen hatte sich hinter dem Gartentor des Nachbarn – der sich wahrscheinlich in den eigenen Keller verzogen hatte, wo er zitterte und ahnungslos auf das Vergissmich des Ministeriums am nächsten Tag wartete – im Schnee verschanzt und unterstützte ihre Kameraden mit heftigen, gut gezielten und überraschenden Angriffen aus dem Hinterhalt; zuguterletzt schickten Fred und George gerade einen Todesser ins Reich der Träume, fuchtelten dann mit ihren Zauberstäben durch die Luft und stürmten auf die anderen Feinde zu – Dumbledore und Moody hatten das Haus wohl kurz nach Harrys Besuch in der Küche verlassen.

„Du gute Güte!" rief Ron entsetzt aus und wich einige Zentimeter vom Fenster zurück, an dem er sich bis jetzt die Nase platt gedrückt hatte, „Todesser, hier?"

Er schien es kaum fassen zu können, und Harry war schon auf dem Sprung nach unten, um das Haus zu verlassen und dem Phönixorden zu helfen, den Zauberstab dabei fest umklammert, doch Hermine umfasste sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn so zurück.

„Der Orden scheint die Lage im Griff zu haben", stellte sie fest und ließ dann Harrys Arm los, legte ihre Hand stattdessen auf Rons Schulter und dirigierte den Jungen – der noch zu geschockt war um sich zu widersetzen – zurück in Richtung Bett.

„Die Todesser wollten Professor Lupin und Andromeda angreifen, als sie von der Bibliothek zurück kamen. Den Professor hätten sie fast mit einem Splitterfluch erwischt, und auch Andromeda konnte sich gerade noch wegducken."

– „Sieht wirklich so aus, als bräuchten sie keine Hilfe!" stimmte ihr Harry nach einigen weiteren Minuten widerwillig und hustend zu und wandte sich ebenso wie die anderen vom Fenster ab, riss die Augen auf, als ihn ein Geistesblitz durchzuckte, „Das ist _die _Gelegenheit, Ron! Holen wir Natashas Brief!" Natürlich hatte er seinem besten Freund, als Sirius die beiden mit dem schlafenden Neville alleingelassen hatte, sofort von dem belauschten Gespräch erzählt, und seitdem warteten sie nur auf eine Chance, dieses Pergament einmal näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Das Thema hatten wir doch schon, oder, Harry?" widersprach Hermine ernst und warf dem Jungen einen warnenden Blick zu, „Wenn uns der etwas angehen würde, dann hätten sie –"

– „– ihn uns schon längst vorgelesen, bis wir ihn auswendig wissen", beendete Ron genervt ihren Satz – allerdings bezweifelte Harry nicht, dass Hermine ihn etwas anders formuliert hätte! – und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante.

– „Du bist krank und solltest im Bett bleiben!" redete das Mädchen Ron ins Gewissen und schien verärgert.

– „Mir geht's schon viel besser!" verteidigte sich der Junge entrüstet.

– „Von uns allen aber noch am schlechtesten!" wies ihn Hermine entschieden zurecht und öffnete schon den Mund, um etwas hinzuzufügen, doch Ron schnitt ihr mit einem grandiosen Niesanfall glatt das Wort ab.

– „Sag, was du willst, ich hol jetzt mit Harry diesen Brief!" entschied er dann und erhob sich, wurde jedoch gleich wieder von einer seufzenden Hermine zurück ins Kissen gedrückt.

– „Wenn ihr beide unbedingt eure Nasen in fremde Angelegenheiten stecken müsst, kann ich euch wohl nicht abhalten", resignierte sie und verdrehte die Augen, dann schaute sie verlegen zu Boden, „Aber da du _krank_ bist, bestehe ich darauf, dass du im Bett bleibst! _Ich _werde mit Harry gehen und den Brief holen!"

Zusammen mit Luna machten sich die beiden auf den Weg und ließen drei verdutzte Schulkameraden zurück.

„Ich steh Schmiere", bot sich Luna gedankenverloren an, als sie das Zimmer von Lupin erreicht hatten; Harry und Hermine nickten und glitten lautlos hinein.

„Welches Bett gehört wohl Remus?" überlegte Harry und drehte sich nach seiner Begleiterin um.

– „Das Bett mit der nichtzerschnittenen Zudecke und dem intakten Kissen", gab Hermine trocken zurück und verschränkte die Arme, rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und machte somit deutlich, wie wenig sie von dem ‚Einbruch' hielt.

– „Hätte ich mir denken können", brummte Harry ohne darauf zu achten, fragte sich flüchtig, wieso das Bett noch nicht repariert worden war und ging vor dem Nachttisch des Duellierlehrers in die Hocke, kramte nach dem Brief und zog ihn kurze Zeit später zwischen einem riesigen Stapel verschiedenster Bücher hervor.

„Schau dir nur mal an, was Remus alles liest", staunte er und ließ seinen Blick über die Titel der Wälzer gleiten: _Flüche gegen die dunklen Künste für Fortgeschrittene_, _Duelltaktiken für schwierige Fälle_, _Wie man sich gegen einen Schwarzmagier zur Wehr setzen kann_, und und und.

„Donnerwetter!" brachte der Junge hervor, „Wie kann man das nur alles lesen?"

– „Ron und du, ihr solltet mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen", tadelte ihn Hermine kopfschüttelnd, „Bücher sind nicht nur dafür gut, sie sich gegenseitig um die Ohren zu werfen!"

– „Jetzt übertreib mal nicht!" verteidigte sich Harry entrüstet und versuchte, die Bücher, die er beim Herausziehen des Briefs mit herausgeholt hatte, wieder in der richtigen Reihenfolge hineinzulegen, „Die Reihe, die Sirius und Remus mir vor zwei Jahren zu Weihnachten geschenkt haben – _Praktische defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste_ – kann ich auswendig!"

– „Dann werd ich auf der Stelle runter zu den beiden gehen, sie von ihren Todessern wegziehen und ihnen vorschlagen, dir übermorgen wieder Bücher zu schenken", verkündete Hermine entschieden und beobachtete, wie er sich abmühte (Harry hatte ganz vergessen, welches der Bücher im Stapel _wohin _gehörte), dann resignierte sie, nahm ihm die Wälzer aus der Hand und sortierte sie selbst.

„Jetzt bringen wir zuerst diesen Brief in mein Zimmer und verstecken ihn, damit Remus ihn nicht findet, wenn er merkt, dass er weg ist und danach sucht!" lenkte Harry vom Thema ab und wollte sich schon erheben, als Hermine ihn wieder in die Hocke zog.

„Ich hab eine bessere Idee", sprachs und zog ein leeres Pergament aus dem Umhang hervor, legte Natashas Brief darüber und tippte sacht mit dem Zauberstab dagegen:

„_Descriptio!_"

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als auf dem bisher leeren Pergament derselbe Text erschien wie in dem Brief.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" brachte er verblüfft hervor und schluckte.

– „Du solltest eben nicht nur _Praktische defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste _lesen", rügte ihn Hermine, legte den ursprünglichen Brief zurück zwischen Lupins Bücher und verließ mit Harry den Raum.

Einige Minuten danach hatten sich alle sechs Schüler im Schneidersitz auf Rons Bett niedergelassen und studierten ihre Beute.

Wieder kurze Zeit später starrte Harry gebannt auf das Pergament zwischen seinen Fingern und zog die Stirn kraus, hob dann die smaragdgrünen Augen und begegnete Rons Blick; den Jungen würde es nicht wundern, wenn er ebenso fassungslos dreinblickte wie sein schlacksiger Freund.

Er sah sich in der Runde um – Verwirrung auch auf den Gesichtern von Neville, Ginny und Luna; selbst Hermine schien nicht zu wissen, was dieser Brief bedeuten sollte. Und was das für ein Schlüssel war. Und überhaupt ...

Enttäuscht – er hatte sich deutlich mehr erhofft – warf Harry einen weiteren Blick auf den Text, überflog noch einmal die einzelnen Zeilen, fragte sich dabei wieder und wieder, wieso er denn für den Phönixorden so wichtig sein sollte ...

_An den P.O. –_

_Folgende Informationen konnte ich einem alten Schriftstück entnehmen, welches unter strikter Geheimhaltung versteckt wurde und einen Hinweis auf den gesuchten Schlüssel liefert._

‚_Der Schlüssel – ein Gegenstand erfüllt von derselben Macht wie der Raum – ähnelt keinem gewöhnlichen seiner Sorte, sondern ist etwas völlig anderes. Ihn zu finden ist nicht jeder in der Lage, ihn zu benutzen noch weniger. Ihn zu suchen wird wenig helfen, denn zeigen wird er sich nur wenn es seiner bedarf. Viel Glück demjenigen, der ihn zu benutzen bestimmt ist.'_

_In der Hoffnung Sie können dieses Rätsel lösen,_

_N.T._

* * *

Genervt und müde ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen und streckte die Arme von sich. 

Die letzten beiden Stunden hatte er damit zugebracht, Sirius' neuen Hindernisparcour, den sein Pate in den oberen Etagen heraufbeschworen hatte, entlang zu rennen, um anschließend zu meditieren und Gerüche und Geräusche zuzuordnen.

Für letzteres waren sie in den düsteren, modrigen Geheimgang unter Sirius' Haus geschlichen (durch den durchdringenden Schimmelgeruch, der ihnen permanent und penetrant in die Nasen gestiegen war, fiel diese Aufgabe Harry nicht wirklich leicht), welcher auf ein nahegelegenes Grundstück führte und sich hervorragend eignete, um den Augen der Todesser zu entgehen, die das Haus der Blacks mittlerweile wieder beschatteten, um den Orden davon fern zu halten.

Hätten die Phönixmitglieder davon nicht erst vor drei Tagen erfahren, hätten sie sich kein neues Hauptquartier suchen müssen! Was Sirius wiederum weniger gefallen hätte ...

Harry seufzte tief.

Die Trainingsstunden bei Sirius gingen ihm allmählich auf den Geist. Nicht, dass er es nicht schätzte, täglich mehr als zwei Stunden allein mit seinem Paten zu sein, aber er würde die Zeit lieber anders verbringen, als auf so anstrengende Weise zu versuchen, einen Zauber zu lernen, von dem er immer noch nicht wusste, wozu er ihm nützen sollte!

Sirius beharrte dennoch darauf, dass sie mit dem Training fortfuhren, und immer noch wollte er ihm nichts darüber sagen – was Harry nicht weniger missfiel. Sie befanden sich immerhin noch mitten in der ersten Phase, und erst nach Phase zwei konnte – oder wollte – sein Pate ihn in das Geheimnis des Zaubers einweihen.

Verdammt!

Harry fing an daran zu zweifeln, dass der Zauberspruch die Mühe wert sein sollte, die er dafür auf sich nehmen durfte! Musste er wirklich all das über sich ergehen lassen?

Harry schnaubte und erhob sich.

Er hatte Sirius gebeten – ihn regelrecht angebettelt – die Übungsstunden wenigstens morgen – an Weihnachten! – auszusetzen, aber sein Pate hatte sich mit einer Hartnäckigkeit und Strenge geweigert, die Harry an ihm noch gar nicht kannte und die er auch nicht sonderlich mochte.

Was schadete es, EINEN Tag zu pausieren und einfach die Feier zu genießen?

Nein, Harry musste trainieren, für einen Zauber, der eventuell völlig überflüssig war, sollte er, Harry, das Fest unterbrechen und schwitzen und schuften wie jeden Tag – was ihn allmählich rund um die Uhr müde und abgespannt werden ließ, auf den Abend hin zunehmend unkonzentriert und – als Konsequenz – immer launischer.

„Harry, komm runter!" rissen ihn Lunas verträumte Stimme und ihr Klopfen an der Tür aus seinem Ärger, „Wir wollen doch alle zusammen den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken!"

– „Ich komm gleich nach", versuchte er halbherzig, das Mädchen durch die Tür abzuwimmeln, im Augenblick wollte er lieber allein sein.

Als er allerdings fünf Minuten später seinen Raum verließ, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass Luna an der Wand lehnte und geduldig auf ihn wartete.

Warm lächelte sie ihn an und fragte erstaunt: „Wieso bist du denn so frustriert? Freu dich doch auf Weihnachten, das wird bestimmt lustig, wenn alle Weihnachtslieder singen, und die verbrannten Kekse probieren, die Hagrid wahrscheinlich wieder versalzen hat. Dumbledore hat sie vorbeigebracht. Du hattest übrigens recht", lenkte sie dann geistesabwesend ein, als sie Harrys Paten durch die Decke Weihnachtlieder singen hörten, „Sirius trifft die Töne so schlecht, er war bestimmt nie Bandleader und Sänger!"

Dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog den überrumpelten Jungen hinter sich her: „Mach schon, die anderen warten alle auf uns!"

Seine Hand lag immer noch in ihrer, als Harry hinter Luna die Stufen hinunter stieg, fühlte sich fast an als würde sie glühen; der Junge wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, und als Luna neben ihm verträumt in Sirius' Weihnachtslied mit einfiel, summte auch Harry die Melodie begeistert mit, den Ärger über das Training seines Paten hatte er völlig vergessen.

* * *

Einige Tage später saß Harry zwischen Luna und Neville am Frühstückstisch und biss herzhaft in sein Erdbeerhonigmarmeladenbrötchen, das Dobby zubereitet hatte – kein Wunder, dass er sich so hungrig fühlte, immerhin hatten Sirius und er das Training heute bereits vor dem Frühstück durchgezogen, da sie später nicht mehr dazu kommen würden. 

Neben dem Jungen wuselte Dobby herum und packte anscheinend gerade den Koffer eines der Ordensmitglieder, wobei der Hauself die neuen Strümpfe trug, die Harry ihm geschenkt hatte – diesmal hatte der Junge darauf geachtet, ein Paar zu kaufen, wie es unterschiedlicher nicht ging.

Winky räumte in der Zwischenzeit die toten Ratten zurück in ihr Versteck, mit denen Sirius vor kurzem Seidenschnabel gefüttert hatte; nur Kreacher ließ sich, wie sonst auch in den Ferien, ausgenommen diesen einen Zusammenstoß, die ganze Zeit nicht blicken – ihm lag wohl noch immer nichts daran, Sirius über den Weg zu laufen, der ihm sicher eine schwere Strafe für sein Verhalten gegenüber Harry im Kamin vor zwei Jahren erteilt hätte.

Apropos Kamin, wie würden sie in einigen Stunden überhaupt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, ohne entdeckt zu werden?

Reisen mit Flohpulver überwachte das Ministerium ja seit neuestem ebenso genau wie Apparationen, Besenflüge oder Portschlüssel!

Da sie heute jedoch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren _mussten_ – morgen begann wieder der Unterricht, die Ferien waren vorbei – war das doch eine ziemlich interessante Frage.

Irgendwie schade, dass es schon so weit war – auch wenn Harry sich auf die Rückkehr freute, in diesem letzten Schuljahr besonders –, denn dieses Weihnachtsfest war doch in den letzten Jahren mit Abstand das lustigste gewesen; genaugenommen _konnte _er es überhaupt nicht mit dem blamablen Ball während des Trimagischen Turniers – er und tanzen, hilfe! –, mit den darauffolgenden Weihnachtsferien im Grimmauldplatz, überschattet von den Depressionen seines Paten, oder gar dem Fest im vergangenen Jahr vergleichen, an dem Sirius ganz und gar gefehlt und diese Lücke Harry den schmerzhaften Verlust besonders bewusst gemacht hatte – wie gesagt, kein Vergleich!

Bis auf die schlauchenden (er würde schon fast so weit gehen, sie _zermürbend _zu nennen) Trainingsstunden bei Sirius und die Gesellschaft von Snape beim Abendessen hatten Harry und seine Freunde jedenfalls viel zu lachen gehabt und nach dem Abklingen ihrer Erkältung viel Unsinn getrieben und Unheil gestiftet – jedoch waren dies leider ziemlich mickrige Versuche verglichen mit den Streichen der Zwillinge und Lees, wenn die drei denn nicht gerade im Auftrag des Phönixordens unterwegs waren!

Die hatten immer den Vogel abgeschossen (nein, natürlich nicht Mimas, Harry hätte sie gejagt!); trotzdem, der Junge musste zugeben, dass die Zwillinge darauf hätten verzichten sollen, den Schlaf der Leute im Haus am ersten Abend mit _Slughorns einminütigem Tiefschlafpulver_ zu vertiefen, um an ihre Zauberstäbe zu kommen – wobei er sich fragte, wie sie denn Natashas Zauberstab geklaut hatten, denn das Pulver wirkte nur, wenn die betreffende Person schon schlief, und das hatte sie sicher nicht ...

Dennoch, ihre anderen Scherze konnten sich wirklich sehen lassen – wenn Harry nur an die kleine Extraeinlage an Weihnachten dachte:

Alle (außer einem gewissen Zaubertränkelehrer) in festlicher Stimmung, die Geschenke bereits ausgepackt hatten sie sich mit einem Haufen Plätzchen um den prächtig in rot und gold geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum gescharrt – natürlich hatten sie das ganze Haus in rot und gold gehalten.

Abgesehen von einem kleinen, grün-silbernen Adventskranz je in Andromedas und Snapes Zimmer (ganz bestimmt weder Snapes noch Sirius' Idee) und dem Kamin, der für Luna, Tonks und Natasha in den Farben Ravenclaws verziert war. Überall die Farben Gryffindors, dank Sirius' strikter Weigerung, außerhalb der Zimmer der beiden Slytherins auch nur ein Weihnachtsschmuckstück in grün oder silber zu dulden.

Mitten in den Feierlichkeiten war dann aus heiterem Himmel ein kunterbuntes, dröhnendes Feuerwerk mit Weasleys Wunderbaren Wunderknallern losgegangen, die speziell für diesen Zweck „Viele Weihnachten", „Frohe Geschenke" und „Nieder mit Du-weißt-schon-wem!" verkündeten – nach dem ersten Lachkrampf war die Festtagsgesellschaft erst einmal über eine Stunde damit beschäftigt gewesen, die verschiedensten Dekorationsteile zu löschen, die die Raketen angezündet hatten.

Harry schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung an den Vorfall.

Selbst Mrs. Black, die den Lärm natürlich genutzt hatte, um allen ihre Ansichten über Reinblüter und nichtreinblütige Zauberer nahe zu legen, war im allgegenwärtigen Raketenkrachen untergegangen, und das war wirklich verdammt gut so!

Immerhin musste die ihnen nicht auch noch das Fest kaputt machen, wenn sie die Schüler und Ordensmitglieder schon im Rest der Ferien mit ihren beinahe stündlichen Anfällen so auf die Palme brachte, dass selbst der sonst eigentlich immer gefasste Remus gestern genervt die Tür zur Küche hinter sich zugeschmissen hatte.

Apropos Remus, dieser beendete eben sein Gespräch mit Tonks (Harry stutzte, hatte der Metamorphmagus gerade versucht, mit dem Werwolf zu flirten?), danach stand er auf, legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und ging auf die Tür zu mit den Worten: „Ich geh zu Sirius, um die Rückreise nach Hogwarts zu besprechen."

– „Warte, ich komm mit!" hielt Harry ihn kurzentschlossen zurück und schluckte würgend den letzten Bissen seines Frühstücks hinunter, bevor er vom Stuhl sprang und zur Tür eilte – diese Frage hatte ihn immerhin vorhin auch schon beschäftigt.

Gemeinsam verließen sie also die Küche und schlichen durch die Eingangshalle in Richtung Treppe.

„Habt ihr eigentlich erledigt, was der Orden euch aufgetragen hat?" flüsterte Harry in der Eingangshalle so leise, dass Remus ihn gerade noch verstehen konnte; er war zwar neugierig – vor allem nachdem er den Brief von Natasha aus Lupins Nachttisch geklaut und gelesen hatte –, wollte jedoch auf keinen Fall das Porträt aufwecken. Auf Mrs. Blacks ‚Schlammblüter'-Rufe konnte er gut und gerne verzichten, wie gesagt, davon hatten sie schon genug in diesen Ferien ...

„Wir haben Fortschritte gemacht", lenkte Remus nach einem raschen Seitenblick vorsichtig ein, winkte dann nur mit einer knappen Geste ab, „sind allerdings nicht fertig geworden. Mehr darf ich dir dazu nicht sagen."

Harry seufzte tief – immer diese Geheimniskrämerei!

„Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens einen Hinweis geben?" bat er und bemühte sich darum, möglichst unschuldig dreinzuschauen, was bei Lupin ein Schmunzeln hervorrief als er antwortete: „Lass das, Harry, den Gesichtsausdruck hast du dir von Sirius abgeschaut! Ich darf wirklich nichts verraten."

– „Wie gemein!" beschwerte sich Harry enttäuscht und wollte schon einen neuen Versuch starten, doch ein schrilles Zirpen hielt ihn davon ab, fuhr durch die Eingangshalle und ließ ihn alarmiert herumwirbeln.

Verblüfft beobachtete Harry die rote Lampe über dem Einstieg zum Geheimgang, die plötzlich erschienen war und – ähnlich wie eine blaue Muggel-Sanitätssirene – die ganze Halle erhellte, fragte sich verwirrt, was sie wohl zu bedeuten habe, bis Lupin schließlich aus seiner momentanen Starre erwachte und scharf die Luft einsog.

„Hol sofort Tonks und die anderen aus der Küche!" drängte er angespannt, schon den Zauberstab auf die Luke gerichtet, und schubste Harry in Richtung Treppe, murmelte bereits konzentriert Zauberformeln vor sich hin, während der Junge die Stufen hinunterstolperte.

„Was ist passiert?" platzte Tonks auch sofort heraus, als sie kurz darauf an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe mit gezücktem Zauberstab die Eingangshalle stürmte, und sah den Werwolf eindringlich an.

– „Todesser", gab dieser knapp und zweifellos besorgt zur Antwort, ohne den Blick oder den Zauberstab vom kaum zu erkennenden Einstieg zu wenden, und Harry spürte, wie neben ihm Hermine und Luna zusammenzuckten, während ihm selbst das Blut aus den Wangen wich; _wie zum Henker ... ?_

„Mindestens elf Stück! Im Geheimgang ..."

– „Verdammter Zauberlehrling, nochmal!" fluchte der Metamorphmagus hingebungsvoll und stand bereits neben Remus, löste ihn ab und murmelte nun selbst die Sprüche, die die Tür verschlossen halten sollten, „Wie sind die durch den Fideliuszauber gekommen?"

– „Keine Ahnung", entgegnete Lupin ratlos, nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, um mit den Schultern zu zucken und schwang auch schon seinen Zauberstab, damit das gerade von den Hauselfen gepackte und in die Halle gestellte Gepäck in die Mitte des Raums flog.

„Severus, würdest du bitte einen Portschlüssel zaubern?" forderte Remus den Zaubertränkelehrer dann hastig auf, während er schon mit wehendem Umhang auf die Treppe zuhielt und dem Angesprochenen zugleich einen Schokoriegel über die Schulter zuwarf, den Snape gerade noch auffangen konnte, „Harry, wir holen Sirius, Andromeda und Natasha!"

Krachend schlug keine Minute später die Tür zu Sirius' und Remus' Zimmer gegen die Wand, und neben Mrs. Black in der Eingangshalle schreckten auch noch zwei Personen im Raum auf, die – eben noch in einer ziemlich intimen Situation nur mit dem Gegenüber, oder besser mit den Lippen des Gegenübers beschäftigt – herumfuhren und vorwurfsvoll die beiden Eindringlinge anstarrten.

„Oops!" machte Harry und konnte, nachdem die erste Überraschung verflogen war, aufgrund der Situation trotz der Gefahr durch die Todesser im für sie eigentlich verborgenen Geheimgang nur verhalten grinsen, während Lupin neben ihm sich mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton entschuldigte, dass sie beide einfach so hereingeplatzt waren, aber es befänden sich einige Anhänger Voldemorts nur Minuten von der Wandluke entfernt, und Natasha solle doch bitte Andromeda holen und die anderen dann zwei Stockwerke tiefer treffen.

„Verfluchter Zauberlehrling!" stieß Toleen aus, löste ihre Arme schnell wie der Wind von Sirius, um nach ihrem Umhang zu greifen, dann fegte sie so rasch zur Tür hinaus, dass Remus sich beeilen musste, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ihr seid ja schon ganz schön weit, dafür dass sie dir vor weniger als zwei Wochen noch den Kopf abschlagen wollte", stellte Remus mit gehobener Braue fest und beobachtete, wie Sirius konzentriert den Zauberstab in verschiedene Richtungen wendete und dabei stets kurz verharrte, mit der Aktivierung der Verteidigungszauber in der alten, durch seinen Vater Antares in vielerlei Hinsicht gegen Eindringen abgesicherten Villa begann, die jetzt Sirius als dem letzten der Blacks gehorchte.

– „Tja", entgegnete Harrys Pate geistesabwesend in dem gleichen trockenen Tonfall und wischte sich mit der freien Hand Natashas Lippenstift vom Mund, bevor er mit seinen eigenen Roben über dem Arm schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer verließ und auf die Treppe zuhielt, „Nicht jeder lässt sich soviel Zeit wie du und Tonks!"

– „Ich hab in den Ferien gar nichts zwischen euch bemerkt! Hattet ihr vor, eure Beziehung geheim zu halten?" wollte Harry neugierig wissen, während er angespannt – wie nah waren die Todesser der Tür zum Geheimgang mittlerweile gekommen? – mit seiner neuen Kette unter dem Pulli spielte und wider Erwarten nicht einmal schockiert war angesichts der Tatsache, dass er da gerade ausgerechnet _Natasha Toleen _mit seinem Paten erwischt hatte.

Wobei er zugeben musste, nachdem Snape und Sirius sich vor einigen Tagen in der Küche gestritten hatten – es ging wohl um irgendwelche Zaubertrankvorräte, die der Lehrer regelmäßig für den Orden braute – und Toleen den Tränkemeister irgendwann mit einem einfachen ‚Silencio!' zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, war sie ihm um einiges symphatischer.

_„Du magst radikale Lösungen, was?"_

Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Worte seines Paten, der – die Arme locker im Türrahmen – dabei über das ganze Gesicht gegrinst hatte, nachdem er, zugegeben mit einiger Mühe, die Augen von dem stumm vor sich hinfluchenden Snape hatte reißen können.

Und wenn Harry genauer darüber nachdachte ... doch, das war wohl die erste Gelegenheit, zu der Sirius und Natasha sich einfach so freundlich angegrinst hatten!

„Wieso sollten wir das geheim halten?" gab Sirius zurück, den die Frage offenbar überraschte, während er weitere Zauber in Gang setzte und gleichzeitig darauf achtete, nicht die Stufen hinunter zu stolpern. Er rang sich ein schmales, freudloses Lächeln ab: „Du warst wohl ... zu beschäftigt damit, dich über das harte Training zu ärgern, um darauf zu achten ... "

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden und dem direkten Befehl Sirius' an die Hauselfen, Seidenschnabel und sich selbst ins neue Hauptquartier zu bringen ohne (dieser Nebensatz galt für Kreacher) mit einem Todesser Kontakt aufzunehmen oder jemanden dorthin zu führen, drang auch schon lautes Pochen an die Ohren der drei, die gerade die letzten Stufen in die Eingangshalle hinunter sprangen, dicht gefolgt von Andromeda und Natasha.

„Sie sind hier!" fluchte Tonks und schnaufte, biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte mit der Unterstützung von Hermine und Snape gegen die magische, dunkle Kraft an, die die Luke von der anderen Seite her öffnen wollte, dabei diese bedrohlichen, dumpfen Töne erzeugte, als sie immer und immer wieder mit ihrer vollen Wucht dagegen stieß und das alte Eichenholz zum Beben brachte, „Wir müssen verschwinden!"

– „Augenblick noch", bat Sirius angespannt und bedeutete den anderen mit einer knappen Geste, bereits den Portschlüssel bereit zu halten, bevor er sich ein letztes Mal den Verteidigungszaubern der Blackschen Villa zuwandte, während Natasha und nun auch Andromeda Tonks mit vor Anstrengung verzerrten Gesichtszügen unterstützten.

„Was treibst du da, Black, wir haben keine Zeit!" keifte Snape und versammelte die Schüler und jüngeren Ordensmitglieder um sich, von denen jeder mit einem mehr oder weniger zitternden Finger nach dem Schokoriegel griff, der sie gleich ins Hauptquartier bringen sollte, während das Klopfen von der gegenüberliegenden Seite lauter wurde, die komplette Wand erzitterte ...

„Ich kann die Hauptverteidigung nicht rechtzeitig aktivieren, darum kümmere ich mich um den Rest", gab Sirius knapp zurück und schloss die Augen, während Schweißtropfen auf seine Stirn traten und er sich offenbar aufs Äußerste konzentrieren musste – das Haus wehrte sich doch nicht etwa gegen ihn? –, nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, um Snape zu beleidigen oder zumindest im gleichen barschen Tonfall zu antworten; ein deutlicher Hinweis auf die Gefahr, die ihnen allen drohte, wenn sie sogar Sirius' Hass auf den Zaubertranklehrer in den Hintergrund rücken ließ!

„Dadurch können die Todesser zwar reinkommen, aber nicht auf Dauer hier bleiben und auch nichts entfernen – zumindest nicht, wenn sie an ihrem Leben hängen ..."

Wieder erzitterte die Wand, ließ alle Augen herumfahren und Harrys Magen verknotete sich, da sich nun die ersten Risse in der Luke abzeichneten, mit jedem Stoß größer wurden ... Sie hatten keine Zeit zu verlieren! Durch die Wand waren leise die eiskalt lachenden Stimmen und Flüche der Todesser zu hören ...

Langsam wichen Tonks und die beiden anderen Frauen zurück, ohne ihre Zauber zu unterbrechen, näherten sich Snape und dem Portschlüssel, während Sirius noch vor sich hinmurmelte, bis er schließlich – _endlich! –_ zitternd den Zauberstab sinken ließ und schwankte, in dem Augenblick als das erste, große Stück aus dem Zugang zum Geheimgang brach und auf den Boden fiel.

Harry setzte bereits zum Sprung an, um seinen Paten rechtzeitig zum Schokoriegel zu ziehen, bevor er fiel, doch Remus kam ihm zuvor, zerrte den Eulen-Animagus mit Hilfe von Natasha zu den anderen und stützte ihn, sodass nun endlich alle den Portschlüssel berühren konnten.

Snape zählte bis drei, und mit jeder Ziffer vergrößerten sich die Risse, die sich nun durch die ganze Tür zogen ...

Bei ‚drei' barst der Einstieg.

Die Splitter fielen in dem Moment auf den Boden, als Harry den wohlvertrauten Ruck hinter seinem Bauchnabel spürte.

* * *

_-Anmerkung der Autorin-_

_

* * *

_

Dieses Kapitel hat mich wieder einiges an Nerven gekostet - einige Szenen hab ich komplett überarbeiten müssen!

Ich bitte deswegen wieder um Reviews -  
wenn's wieder zweistellig wird, spring ich vor Freude im Dreieck!


	15. Mit leeren Händen

**

* * *

**

Mit leeren Händen

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sah alles andere als amüsiert aus, stellte der Junge fest, als die blauen Augen des Direktors ohne das übliche Funkeln im Augenwinkel vor Harry Gestalt annahmen. Ernst und ungewöhnlich blass stand er vor der Gruppe, und Harry fragte sich noch überrascht, wie denn der Schulleiter so schnell von dem Überfall auf den Grimmauldplatz erfahren haben konnte, weshalb er sowieso immer vor allen anderen Bescheid wusste, als Hermine und Luna neben ihm bereits einen Koffer und einen Rucksack auf dem Boden abstellten, erleichtert aufatmeten und stumm hilflose Blicke mit Ron und Ginny wechselten.

Harry blickte sich um, auch die Erwachsenen wirkten ratlos, wobei niemand hätte erwähnen müssen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging, was es war, das alle Anwesenden gleichermaßen beschäftigte; ein Blick in die fassungslosen Gesichter genügte.

_Die _Frage brannte wohl jedem auf den Lippen, ließ selbst Tonks ihre gewöhnliche Tollpatschigkeit vergessen und Snapes scharfe, sarkastische Zunge verstummen, als George Weasley der zu Boden fallenden Tasche seines Zwillingsbruders auswich, dabei ungeschickt über seine eigene stolperte und rücklings hinfiel.

Wie in aller Welt ließ sich das Auftauchen der Todesser im Haus der Blacks am Grimmauldplatz erklären, welches eigentlich der Fideliuszauber schützte? Wo dieser doch jeden fernhielt, den der Geheimniswahrer nicht einweihte; und dass Dumbledore, von allen Zauberern, sie an die Todesser verraten hatte, war ausgeschlossen! Daran brauchte Harry gar keinen zweiten Gedanken zu verschwenden ... Wie also war es den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords gelungen, in die Villa einzudringen?

Noch einmal spulten sich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Minuten in Harrys Kopf ab, noch einmal blickte er ungläubig auf das splitternde Holz der Wandluke, hörte über das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren hinweg die einzelnen Eichenstücke nacheinander auf den Boden schlagen ... sah im Geist für einen kurzen Moment, wie die Todesser nicht nur den Fideliuszauber für Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 überwanden, sondern in das neue Hauptquartier eindrangen und wollte sich schon nach der Eingangstür umdrehen, bis zwei Personen neben Dumbledore traten und Harry somit aus seinen Gedanken rissen.

Alastor Moody und Professor McGonagall flankierten den Direktor zu beiden Seiten, und während der ebenso berühmte wie berüchtigte Ex-Auror nur übelgelaunt und wachsam sein magisches Auge über die eben Angekommenen schweifen ließ, den Zauberstab dabei fest umklammert, nestelte die Verwandlungslehrerin nervös mit den Fingern an einem Stofftaschentuch herum, das sie aus ihrem schottisch gemusterten Umhang gezogen hatte, und scheuchte ihre Schüler streng in eines der Zelte, wo sie sich ausruhen sollten; sie übergab jedem von ihnen einen wohlschmeckenden Schlaftrank und rauschte hinaus, kaum dass sie die wie gewohnt knallroten Schlafsäcke beschworen hatte.

* * *

„Eigentlich hätten wir uns das denken können", brach Hermine irgendwann die einträchtige, betretene Stille zwischen den sechs Freunden, die nun schon seit einigen Minuten stumm durch das Hauptquartier streiften – keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur im Entferntesten daran gedacht, McGonagalls Schlaftrank auch tatsächlich zu schlucken –, doch Harry nahm die Worte des braunhaarigen Mädchens kaum wahr, blickte sich nur gedankenverloren um. 

Die Höhlendecke wirkte an diesem Tag besonders tief, so als würde sie sich bemühen, die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder zu zerdrücken, und die Atmosphäre schien sowieso dunkel und ausgesprochen angespannt, sodass es Harry nicht wunderte, kaum jemanden zwischen den Zelten hin und her eilen zu sehen.

Zumindest nicht seit Albus Dumbledore direkt nach ihrer Rückkehr aus London mit Moody, McGonagall und Snape hinter einem der Zelteingänge verschwunden war – selbst Luna und Ginny, obwohl ein Jahr jünger als die Mitschüler und somit weit unerfahrener mit flächendeckenden Zaubern, war ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinuntergerannt, als der Direktor persönlich einen mächtigen Schweigezauber über das dunkelgrüne Zelt gesprochen hatte. Sirius und Remus hatten sich noch kurz mit Natasha, Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt unterhalten, dann schlossen sich auch Harrys Pate und Lupin der Gruppe im Zelt an, und ein kurz darauf von Dumbledore gesprochener Imperturbatio-Zauber, nicht weniger kraftvoll als der erste Fluch, hielt selbst die wendigsten Langziehohren fern.

Was den Jungen der lebte verdammt nochmal aufregte – wieso nur wurden sie immer ausgeschlossen? Hatte Dumbledore etwa so schnell vergessen, wie katastrophal das enden konnte?

„Was hätten wir uns denn denken können?" antwortete Neville mit einer Gegenfrage auf Hermines Aussage, und auch Harry musste sich verdrossen eingestehen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, worauf die Freundin anspielte und unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Ein Blickwechsel mit Ron, der ebenso ratlos schien, dann sprach auch schon wieder Hermine: „Dass es einen Spion im Orden gibt, natürlich!"

Geflissentlich überging sie das fünffache, scharfe Einatmen und strich sich ein paar widerspenstige Strähnen aus der in Falten gelegten Stirn. „Spätestens seit diesem Überfall, als Professor Lupin und Andromeda von der Bibliothek gekommen sind, hätten wir das sehen_ müssen_ – der Spion muss nicht nur die Todesser über den Zeitpunkt der Rückkehr der beiden informiert haben, sondern auch einen der Zettel von Dumbledore entwendet und ihnen zukommen lassen haben, auf denen der Professor den Standort des Hauptquartiers verrät ..."

Einige weitere Minuten verharrten die Schüler in unangenehmem Schweigen, während sie Hermines Worte auf sich wirken ließen – Worte, die viel zu erschreckend und doch leider auch viel zu real in Harrys Ohren widerhallten. _Wir haben einen Spion im Orden._

Natürlich konnte Harry, durch den Schock der unangenehmen Neuigkeiten auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr verärgert, sondern nur noch nachdenklich, sich an die Zeit nicht erinnern, als jemand – der nicht Alastor Moody hieß – diesen Verdacht zuletzt geäußert hatte – doch ihm war sehr genau bewusst, welche Auswirkungen dieser schlichte Satz damals nach sich zog, und Harry fröstelte, konnte sich nicht gegen die rasch auftretende Gänsehaut wehren ...

Er dachte daran, wie sein Dad und Sirius angefangen hatten, Remus zu misstrauen – nein, Sirius hatte es bisher tunlichst vermieden, Harry darauf hinzuweisen, aber wenn man ein wenig darüber nachdachte, _konnte _man gar nicht anders als zu dem Schluss kommen, dass auch James Potter seinen mageren Freund für den Verräter hielt, und nicht den pummeligen, unscheinbaren Pettigrew; Dumbledore indessen hatte Sirius verdächtigt ... und die Folgen dieser vorschnellen Verdächtigungen, das ganze, grausame Ausmaß ließ sich noch immer manchmal erkennen, wenn Harry durch die grauen Augen seines Paten in die farblose Leere Askabans blickte ... wenn ein Dementor in die Nähe kam und ihm die letzten Schreie seiner Eltern brachte ...

„Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die Erwachsenen aus ihren Fehlern gelernt haben", durchbrach Hermines Stimme irgendwann Harrys Gedanken, und der Junge runzelte verwirrt die Stirn; ihm lag schon die Frage auf der Zunge, ob das Mädchen Legilimentik geübt hatte, doch Hermine schüttelte nur ansatzweise den Kopf und zuckte mit den Achseln – und Harry spürte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden, als ihm Verlegenheitsröte ins Gesicht schoss ... Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn andere ihn lesen konnten wie ein offenes Buch, selbst wenn es seine besten Freunde waren!

„Und dass sie erst nach Hinweisen suchen, wer denn der Verräter sein muss, bevor sie wieder jemanden verdächtigen", fügte Hermine hinzu, als ein Seitenblick auf Ron ihr zeigte, dass dieser nicht begriff, wovon das Mädchen gesprochen hatte. Die Falten in dessen Stirn glätteten sich auch sofort, und die sechs Schüler setzten ihren Weg durch das so düster wirkende Hauptquartier schweigend fort.

* * *

Noch immer hatte keiner das Zelt verlassen, in dem sich Dumbledore mit Moody und einigen seiner Lehrer beratschlagte; gerade war Sean Unberew von dem verärgerten Ex-Auroren (dessen Miene Harry entnahm, dass keiner der verhörten Todesser bisher die Identität des Spions preisgegeben hatte) hinausgeführt worden, zurück in die Zelle, die er seit Halloween bewohnte – der Junge verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als er sich an das kurze Aufblitzen seines Piercings in der Dunkelheit erinnerte, kurz bevor der stämmige, schwarzhaarige Mann Harry mit einer seiner „Freundinnen" vor dem Eingang zum Hauptquartier in Fesseln gelegt hatte. Stattdessen wurde nun Zoe Hendrik vor das Oberhaupt des Phönixordens geführt. 

Hermine hatte ausgerechnet, dass das Verhör aller fünf gefangenen Todesser einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde und sie somit noch eine Weile auf das Ergebnis – wenn es denn eines geben sollte – warten müssten; doch die anderen Ordensmitglieder wurden langsam ungeduldig – Sturgis Podmore, dessen strohblonde Haare sein ausnahmsweise blasses Gesicht wie ein goldener, langer Vorhang umrahmten und die vor dem trüben Hintergrund der aschgrauen Felswand beinahe zu leuchten schienen, saß zusammen mit Elphias Doge und Dädalus Diggel am großen Holztisch in der Mitte der Höhle, und während der alte Ordenskämpfer mit dem langen, weißen Bart Podmore schilderte, wie er kürzlich bei einer Mission einen Arm verloren hatte, dabei regelmäßig den Blick zum Eingang des Beratungszelts schweifen ließ, fingerte der quirlige Diggel nervös an seinem violetten Zylinder herum.

Lee Jordan unterdessen wurde am anderen Ende des Hauptquartiers von Heiler Smethwyck und Hestia Jones in die Mangel genommen, deren moosgrüner Schal tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen war; sie wollten unbedingt jedes Detail vom Überfall auf die Villa der Blacks hören, und Jones nickte immer mal wieder bestätigend mit dem Kopf.

„So ein Nonsens!" ereiferte sich Smethwyck gerade, als Lee den Verdacht aussprach, dass es einen Spion im Orden geben müsse, holte sich eine dicke Zigarre aus dem Umhang und gestikulierte überladen, nachdem er sie sich angesteckt hatte, „Ein Spion im Orden, wer bitte sollte das denn sein! Dumbledore vertraut schließlich jedem hier, also haben wir auch keinen Spion! Wahrscheinlich war der Überfall der Todesser auf Mrs. Tonks und Mr. Lupin – den viele hier als Beweis für das Gegenteil betrachten – nur Zufall."

– „Ich kann mir mal offen gesagt auch nicht so recht vorstellen, wer das denn gewesen sein soll", stimmte Hestia Jones dem breitschultrigen, muskulösen Mann zögernd zu und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrer gerümpften Nase herum, um den unangenehmen, schweren Zigarrenrauch zu vertreiben, „_Vom Orden _hätte uns doch sicher niemand verraten! Das traue ich keinem zu!"

Jones setzte dazu an, noch etwas hinzuzufügen, doch eine scharfe Stimme hinter Harry ließ die Anwesenden ohne Ausnahme herumfahren, etliche Köpfe aus halbgeöffneten Zeltzugängen hervorschnellen – Molly Weasley rauschte kalkweiß mit dem Kochlöffel in der Hand aus dem Küchenzelt und erwartete offenbar, Lucius Malfoy oder gar den Dunklen Lord vor sich stehen zu sehen – und selbst Bill sein Gespräch mit Fleur Delacour vergessen.

„Zutrauen hin oder her – wer sagt denn, dass Voldemort – reisst euch zusammen, verflucht nochmal!" donnerte Alastor Moody – verflucht, wie hatte der ehemalige Auror so plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchen können? – und schlug mit der freien Hand so fest die Tür eines der Vorratsschränke für Zaubertränke zu, dass dieser sichtlich erbebte, „wer sagt denn, dass Voldemort nicht ein Ordensmitglied gefoltert hat oder unter den Imperius gestellt hat oder es erpresst, he? _Verdammt, Jones, du kannst nicht davon ausgehen, dass der dreimal verfluchte Mistkerl ehrlich spielt!_"

Harry hatte nach diesem Ausbruch gerade noch Zeit, einen verblüfften Blick mit seinen Freunden zu tauschen, da war Moody, mit den eben aus dem Schrank genommenen Zaubertrankphiolen unter dem Arm, auch schon wieder so schnell wie er aufgetaucht war im Beratungszelt verschwunden, und die Verblüffung des Jungen verwandelte sich in Wut – verdammt, war er erschrocken!

* * *

„Ich begreife nicht wie Sie allen Ernstes annehmen können, dass wir keinen Spion haben und der Überfall auf Remus Lupin und mich nur Zufall war, Heiler!" 

Die weiche Stimme von Andromeda Tonks durchschnitt die gefrorene Stille, die selbst dann noch anhielt, als das Echo von Moodys Worten schon längst verklungen war; praktisch sofort fuhr Harry herum, bemerkte im Augenwinkel, dass die Erwachsenen es ihm gleich taten und zum Teil noch ziemlich benommen von Moodys Standpauke schienen, und der Junge wunderte sich, dass eine so zierliche und nicht einmal besonders große Frau mit ihrer eher leisen Stimme sich dennoch so leicht Gehör verschaffen konnte.

So wie ihn auch ihre beeindruckenden Kombinationsfähigkeiten überrascht hatten, die sie bei ihrem Zusammentreffen nur Minuten zuvor hinter einem der schmutziggelben Zelte für taktische Beratungen demonstrierte; Tonks' Mutter hatte erzählt – und ein Blick in die sanften, grüngrauen Augen hatte Harry sofort bestätigt –, dass sie keinen Zweifel daran hätte, wieso Dumbledore neben Alastor Moody und Professor McGonagall gerade Remus, Sirius und Snape mit ins Zelt geholt hatte – was etlichen anderen Ordensmitgliedern überaus schleierhaft war, hatten sie doch noch nicht eingesehen, dass keiner von den drei Lehrern der Spion sein _konnte_.

Als Informationen von einer Monate zurückliegenden Versammlung zu Voldemort durchgedrungen waren – was Dumbledore, seiner Miene zufolge als er den Orden darüber informierte, zutiefst beunruhigt hatte – war, laut Andromeda, Sirius schließlich noch nicht zurückgekehrt, Remus gerade ein Werwolf und Snape noch bewusstlos.

„Nun, wir wissen immerhin, dass die Todesser das frühere Hauptquartier des Ordens lange Zeit beschattet hatten", erwiderte Smethwyck gönnerhaft, der endlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, und gestikulierte unterstützend, „und, da der Orden wieder in London gastierte, werden sie die Tätigkeit dieser Beschattung fortgesetzt haben – weswegen ich es durchaus für möglich halte, ja sogar für wahrscheinlich, dass die Todesser zufällig auf die Ankunft von Mr. Lupin und Ihnen aufmerksam wurden und diese für einen Überfall genutzt haben."

– „Zufällig?" entgegnete Tonks' Mutter mit höflicher Skepsis und hob eine elegant geschwungene Braue, bevor sie an eine Vase Narzissen herantrat – Hestia Jones, bisher von Moodys vulkanartigem Ausbruch eingeschüchtert und an Ort und Stelle festgefroren, beeilte sich, beiseite zu treten – und Andromeda sortierte die welken Blüten aus, ordnete die übrigen neu an und warf Smethwyck dann einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Diese Todesser haben Remus direkt nach seiner Ankunft fast _in Stücke gerissen_, Heiler, er verdankt es lediglich seinen schnellen Reaktionen und seinem sechsten Sinn für die dunklen Künste, dass er noch am Leben ist!" betonte sie, blickte zur Seite und schüttelte müde den Kopf.

„Selbst Sie hätten ihm nicht mehr helfen können", fuhr sie anschließend mit einer beinahe gefährlichen Ruhe fort, faltete die Hände vor dem Schoß und funkelte Smethwyck mit blitzenden Augen an, die ein noch nie zur Schau gestelltes Temperament erahnen ließen, „Und mich hätten sie auch fast erwischt! Die _wussten_, wann wir zurückkommen würden, und wenn Sie sich auf Ihren Kopf stellen und die Nationalhymne der Zauberer singen ändert sich daran auch nichts!"

– „Nun, Sie scheinen zu vergessen, Mrs. Tonks", gab Smethwyck mit leicht herablassendem Tonfall zurück, als er sich von der unerwarteten Abfuhr und vor allem dem aufkommenden, verhaltenen Gelächter der wenigen Kollegen erholt hatte, die in Anbetracht des Spions überhaupt noch lachen konnten, „dass Mr. Pettigrew aufgrund seiner Anwesenheit im Haus ihrer –", er verzog die Lippen zu einem angedeuteten, spöttischen Grinsen, sodass Harry sofort eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Snape einräumen musste, „– geschätzten Verwandtschaft durchaus in der Lage war, zu lauschen und die Todesser darauf vorzubereiten –"

– „Und _Sie_, Heiler,scheinen zu vergessen, dass Peter Pettigrew aufgrund seiner Festnahme am ersten Morgen – _bevor _wir über den Ausflug zur Bibliothek sprachen – kaum die Todesser informiert und schon gar nicht vom Geheimgang erfahren haben konnte, von dem meine geschätzte Verwandtschaft uns erst am Tag _darauf _erzählt hat!" schnitt Andromeda Smethwyck ein zweites Mal ruhig das Wort ab; Ron warf Harry einen schadenfrohen Seitenblick zu, der auch sofort von dem Jungen erwidert wurde, während Tonks' Mutter betont fröhlich fortfuhr, „Womit wir wieder bei einem Spion im Orden wären – und genau genommen können wir auch fast kein Mitglied ausschließen, da Dumbledore allen von diesem Geheimgang erzählt hat!"

Als das Gelächter der Ordensmitglieder daraufhin lauter wurde, rauschte Smethwyck beleidigt davon. Einige andere taten es ihm gleich und verließen die Runde – die Show war offenbar vorbei –, während Andromeda nach einem auf dem nahen Tisch stehenden Tablett griff und sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte, um ein paar Schüsseln Bouillabaisse für sich, die Schüler und Fred und George zu holen, die an jenem Tisch saßen und wieder begeistert mit den Pulvern aus dem Grimmauldplatz spielten – die sie wahrscheinlich hatten mitgehen lassen. Nun, Sirius würde das bestimmt nicht stören!

„Potter!"

Die scharfe Stimme ließ Harry an den Befehl eines Einsatzleiters für seine Untergebenen denken und ihn instinktiv herumfahren, und er zog die Stirn kraus und beobachtete Natasha Toleen, die sich mit wehenden Ministeriumsroben und einem lässig über die linke Schulter geworfenen Rucksack näherte, bis sie schließlich vor ihm stehen blieb. Eine Erinnerung drängte sich in sein Gedächtnis, Sirius, dessen Finger in Natashas offenen Haaren die Spionin näher zu sich heranzogen.

Dann schüttelte Harry den Kopf und verdrängte das Bild, konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Frau mit der praktischen, hochgesteckten Frisur, ihrer Dienstfrisur – wie hatte Hermine die einmal genannt? Banane? –, und fragte sich, was Natasha denn von ihm wollen könnte – nicht, dass sie in den Ferien viel miteinander gesprochen hätten, entweder befand sich Natasha im Ministerium oder auf irgendeinem Ordenseinsatz, gemeinsam mit Sirius.

Ein Brief mit dem Siegel des Ministeriums, der ziemlich offiziell wirkte und den Natasha aus ihren Roben kramte und Harry reichte, beantwortete seine stumme Frage.

„Kannst du den bitte deinem Paten geben?" bat ihn Natasha, nun nicht mehr ganz so forsch wie sie es eben noch gewesen war, sondern beinahe freundlich. „Das ist die offizielle Vorladung zu seiner und Pettigrews Verhandlung, Anfang Februar", erklärte sie dann und musterte den Jungen, der knapp nickte, zum Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte.

„Wieso findet die Verhandlung denn nicht früher statt?" mischte sich Luna unvermittelt in das Gespräch ein, die neben Harry getreten war und aufmerksam zugehört hatte, und Harry, der bisher daran noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet hatte – obwohl er eigentlich auch davon ausgegangen war, dass das Ministerium sich nicht zu viel Zeit lassen würde; um Sirius zu verurteilen hatten sie immerhin nur _Stunden _gebraucht –, erinnerte sich auf einmal wieder, wie lang er selbst auf seine Verhandlung wegen Zauberei Minderjähriger hatte warten müssen.

„Der Zauberergamot ist in den letzten Monaten sehr beschäftigt gewesen", erklärte Toleen bereitwillig, obwohl ihr die Frage etwas naiv erscheinen musste, und zuckte mit den Schultern, „so wie der Rest des Ministeriums. Der Krieg", fügte sie dann erklärend hinzu – so als würde sie mit Kindern sprechen – und hielt Harry erneut den Brief hin, der diesen nun in die Hand nahm und eingehend musterte. Ein großes M aus feinen, schwarzen, verschnörkelten Linien zog sich über die Rückseite und fiel Harry auf der Stelle ins Auge, als er den Brief umgedreht hatte, noch bevor er den Geruch nach angesengtem Pergament bemerkte, und er sah wieder auf und hob fragend die Brauen.

„Ein Stempel", kam es erneut von Natasha, und sie schulterte den Rucksack um und legte nun ihrerseits die Stirn in Falten, „Lockhart hat den Gesetzesentwurf nun doch noch durchgepeitscht, die Posteulen kontrollieren zu lassen und –"

– „Die lesen unsere Briefe?" fiel Harry Toleen entsetzt ins Wort und starrte bestürzt in die eisblauen Augen der jungen Frau, die ihm gegenüberstand und, angesichts der Unterbrechung, abschätzig eine Braue hob, bevor sie auf seine Frage einging.

– „Nicht alle", versuchte sie zu erklären und gestikulierte dabei vage, als suche sie nach Worten, um die lange Prozedur die nötig wäre, um den Postverkehr der Zaubererwelt zu kontrollieren, in wenige Sätze und doch verständlich zusammenzufassen, „zuerst einmal werden die Eulen ins Ministerium gelockt, wo die Briefe in einem Postkasten sortiert werden. Ein Zauber sucht nach Schlüsselbegriffen wie ‚Todesser', oder weniger offensichtliche, wie ‚Anhänger', ‚Orden', sogar ‚Hilfe'; und die Namen bekannter Todesser. _Diese _Briefe werden dann gelesen und zensiert."

Natasha seufzte kurz und strich sich mit der freien Hand über die hellbraunen Haare, bevor sie sich schnell ein hintertriebenes Grinsen gestattete und anschließend fortfuhr, „Eigentlich hätte ich ja damit gerechnet, dass die Zauberer scharenweise protestieren – aber nichts; kaum ein Brief, der deswegen an Lockhart ging. Aber vielleicht hab ich auch nur Sirius als Maßstab genommen und all diese Beteuerung, die ihm am Tag nach dem Pettigrew-Artikel geschickt wurden, wie entsetzt die Leute doch seien über den Justizirrtum damals und fragten, wie das überhaupt hatte passieren können und so weiter."

– „Lass mich raten", ergänzte Harry, zuckte kurz mit den Achseln und steckte die Hände unter den Roben in seine Hosentaschen, „Ironischerweise waren das gerade die Leute, die am lautesten gegen Sirius' Lehrerposten in Hogwarts protestiert hatten."

Harry war keineswegs überrascht, als Toleen gleichmütig nickte; etwas anderes hatte er von der Zauberergemeinschaft auch nicht erwartet – er erinnerte sich noch deutlich daran, wie nach seinem fünften Schuljahr auch gerade die unverschämtesten Briefschreiber sofort wieder auf seiner Seite waren als feststand, dass er doch nicht verrückt war.

Natasha unterdessen schickte Ron, Hermine und Luna fort, trat einen Schritt näher an Harry heran und senkte die Stimme, und während sie ihm nachdrücklich in die Augen sah und dabei dem Brief in Harrys Hand zunickte, spitzte der Junge die Ohren, um sie überhaupt verstehen zu können. „Wenn du den Sirius gibst, sag ihm bitte auch, dass Kingsley sofort aufbrechen wollte – er meint, es kann nicht mehr warten, den Fidelius über meine neue Wohnung zu sprechen –, und dass er ihm und Remus dann sagen wird, wo sie Tonks und mich finden können. Nicht dass er es mir übel nimmt, dass ich mich nicht mehr verabschiedet habe", lächelte sie dann, und Harry blinzelte überrascht in ihrem Blick bei der Erkenntnis, dass diese Frau überhaupt lächeln _konnte_; und es stand ihr sogar!

Dann begriff er, was Toleen eben gesagt hatte, und ihm schoss ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, der ihn fast noch mehr überrumpelte. Somit verstellte er Natasha den Weg und fragte: „Du sagst mir einfach so, wer dein Geheimniswahrer ist?"

– „Ja", erwiderte die Frau ungerührt und schulterte ihren Rucksack ein weiteres Mal um ohne den Jungen aus ihrem Blick zu entlassen, den Harry so intensiv auf sich ruhen spürte, dass er ihm das unangenehme Gefühl gab, keine Geheimnisse mehr zu haben, „Tonks meint, du bist nicht dumm genug, das weiterzuplappern. Sagst du deinem Paten Bescheid?"

Harry hatte gerade noch Zeit, bestätigend zu nicken, bis ihm Natasha zum Dank die Hand auf die Schulter legte und dann hinter dem nächsten Zelt verschwunden war.

* * *

Harry saß zwischen Hermine und Luna (er hatte schon lange festgestellt, dass es ihm neben dem blonden Mädchen gefiel) und löffelte gerade den Rest seiner französischen Suppe aus – oder das wäre der unappetitliche Brei in seinem Teller zumindest, wenn der Orden nicht immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit hätte, das Hauptquartier ausreichend zu versorgen –, als diverse Posteulen durch das Eingangstor flatterten und sich auf die einzelnen Zelte verteilten. 

Nur eine junge, fast schwarze Eule ließ sich munter am Tisch nieder, und während der Anblick des Ministeriumstempels auf der oberen Seite des Päckchens Harrys Gedanken zurück zu seiner Unterhaltung mit Natasha lenkten, Hermine indessen auch schon zu einer Erklärung für Ron und die anderen ansetzte, dass Lockhart nun tatsächlich alle Eulen kontrollieren ließ und das der magischen Gemeinschaft nicht einmal missfiel, knotete Andromeda den an sie adressierten Kasten vom ausgestreckten Bein der Eule.

Ein spitzer Aufschrei und das Rascheln des zu Boden fallenden Päckchens lenkten Harrys Aufmerksamkeit gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Teddybären mit dem Fellumhang, der durch einen Wolfsschwanz als Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde, und er sah ihn auf den harten Felsen aufschlagen und den Kopf des Teddys davon kullern. Zeltplanen stoben überall auseinander und Ordensmitglieder steckten ihre Köpfe hinaus, einige hielten bereits den Zauberstab in der Hand, offensichtlich in Erwartung eines Angriffs, bis sie stutzten und den Kopf des Kuscheltiers bemerkten.

Mundungus Fletcher schließlich stellte die Kessel ab, die er gerade in sein Zelt bringen wollte – Harry beschlich der Verdacht, dass er wieder gestohlen hatte – und hob den weichen Plüschkopf auf, reichte ihn Andromeda, die ihn mit zitternden Fingern entgegennahm, und lächelte die bleiche Frau aufmunternd an.

„Is doch nix passiert", meinte er leichthin und grinste, griff dann wieder nach seinen Kesseln und brachte sie schnell außerhalb von Molly Weasleys Reichweite; ‚kein Wunder', dachte Harry und unterdrückte ein Grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran, was Dung über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, als Rons Mutter ihn das letzte Mal mit gestohlenen Kesseln erwischt hatte.

Andromeda unterdessen zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es ist zumindest ärgerlich", schnaubte sie dann und erklärte an Harry und seine Freunde gewandt, als sie ihre irritierten Mienen bemerkte, „Ich wollte den Teddybär dem Mädchen der Cousine des Vaters meines Mannes schenken."

Sie packte das Kuscheltier wieder zurück in die Schachtel, brachte diese in ihr Zelt und trat gerade wieder daraus hervor, als Fleur Delacour an den Tisch eilte und verkündete, die von Dumbledore einberufene Versammlung wäre nun beendet und die teilnehmenden Lehrer hätten gerade zusammen mit Moody das Beratungszelt verlassen, da sie noch immer zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen seien; beeindruckend, wie schnell sich Neuigkeiten auch hier verbreiten konnten, dachte Harry – er war das nur von Hogwarts gewöhnt.

Und verdammt, dass sie den Verräter noch nicht hatten identifizieren können!

Harry stutzte, als sein Blick zufällig auf Smethwyck fiel, der eben in sein Zelt zurückkehrte – hatte er sich das nur eingebildet, oder war da tatsächlich ein zufriedenes Lächeln um die Lippen des Heilers gehuscht?

Für einen Moment wusste der Junge nicht, was er denken sollte. Verdächtig, das. Aber er erinnerte sich auch an seine Gedanken über vorschnelle Schuldzuweisungen, die weniger als eine Stunde zurücklagen, und Harry war sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht _sicher_, ob er sich dieses Lächeln nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

Der grimmige Knoten in seiner Magengrube konnte immerhin auch davon stammen, dass er den Heiler nicht leiden konnte.

Aber wenn Smethwyck doch ...?

Andererseits hatte Ron vorhin Elphias Doge dabei beobachtet, wie er – fast schon auffällig darauf bedacht, keinen Verdacht auf sich zu ziehen – verstohlen einen Brief in seinen Roben hatte verschwinden lassen, kaum dass die Eule ihn überbracht hatte.

Gedankenverloren ließ Harry sich von seinem besten Freund auf die Beine ziehen, während er noch dem Heiler hinterher starrte; doch dann zuckte er mit den Achseln – er würde momentan sowieso nicht herausfinden, ob der Mann den Orden ausspionierte oder nicht – und beschloss, später Sirius und Remus von seiner Beobachtung zu berichten.

* * *

Harry und seine Freunde hatten den Tisch verlassen, um sich auf die Suche nach ihren Lehrern zu machen – sie würden wohl bald nach Hogwarts zurückkehren –, und Harry wäre beinahe mit Hagrid zusammengestoßen, als sie beide gleichzeitig von verschiedenen Seiten um eine Zeltecke stapfen wollten; der Halbriese hatte einen großen, grauen, blutverschmierten Sack über die Schulter geworfen und erschrak sich genauso sehr wie der Junge. 

Schlagartig wurde Harry bewusst, dass er, Ron und Hermine ihren ‚größten Freund' schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr besucht hatten.

Durch ihren ohnehin schon übervollen Stundenplan, das zusätzliche Training bei Sirius und – wie Harry sich knurrend erinnerte – das eine oder andere langweilige und unangenehme Nachsitzen bei Snape, als dieser mal wieder schlechte Laune hatte und eine unglückliche Abfolge von Zufällen den Tränkemeister zur falschen Zeit an den – zumindest aus Harrys und Rons Sicht – falschen Ort gebracht hatte, blieb den drei Freunden kaum noch Zeit für Besuche in Hagrids kleiner und doch einladender Hütte. Trotzdem meldete sich Harrys schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Hagrid zumindest ab und zu besuchen sollten, wenn er sie schon nicht mehr unterrichtete.

„Morgen, Harry!" grüßte der Halbriese und hob die freie Hand, um sie auf die Schulter des Jungen niedersausen zu lassen – ein freundschaftlicher Klaps, doch bestünde der Boden nicht aus solidem Fels, wäre Harry wohl einige Zentimeter tief hineingesunken. „Nett, dich auch mal wieder zu seh'n!" strahlte er dabei über das ganze Gesicht, und Harry bemühte sich, keine Grimasse angesichts des Hiebes zu schneiden und zurückzugrinsen.

– „Was ist in dem Beutel, Hagrid?" bohrte Ron neugierig nach und nahm Harry so die Gelegenheit für ein „gleichfalls", deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den grau-roten Sack und zog ein Gesicht, als zeigte ihm seine Fantasie die schlimmsten Horrorvorstellungen von möglichen Inhalten, die mit Hagrids Liebe für Monster zu tun hatte; wenn Harry nur an Aragogs Beerdigung im letzten Jahr zurückdachte ...

– „Na, da musste dir ma' keine Sorgen machen", beruhigte sie der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und winkte ab – was nach der einschlägigen Erfahrung der drei immer noch keinen Grund zur Entwarnung darstellen musste. Wieder dachte Harry an Aragog.

„Da sin' nur tote Ratten drin", erklärte Hagrid dann wie selbstverständlich, schulterte den Beutel ab und machte Anstalten, ihn für die drei zu öffnen, doch Hermine – gerade am Aufatmen – lehnte erschrocken ab, woraufhin der Halbriese nur mit den mächtigen Schultern zuckte und den Rattensack wieder auf seinen Rücken warf.

Harry fragte sich noch verwirrt, wofür Hagrid denn im Hauptquartier des Ordens tote Ratten brauchen würde, da rief hinter ihm schon Sirius seinem Kollegen zu: „Sind die für Seidenschnabel, Hagrid?"

– „Jupp", gab dieser zurück und trat neben Harrys Paten, der dem grauen Hippogreif den Hals tätschelte – Sirius' andere Hand strich sanft über den Schnabel des wunderschönen, stolzen Tieres, welches sich ganz offensichtlich darüber zu freuen schien; ein lautes Scheppern wies auf die Kommode hin, die Seidenschnabels Flügeln gerade zum Opfer gefallen war. Hagrid stellte den Sack mit den Ratten ab und grinste.

„Ziemlich froh, dich zu seh'n, nehm ich ma' an", stellte er fest, und er hätte wirklich nicht Wildhüter sein müssen, um das zu erkennen; Seidenschnabels ausgelassener Übermut war Hinweis genug. „Hat dich ganz schön vermisst, unser Seidenschnabel!"

– „Ja – das hat er bereits im Grimmauldplatz deutlich gezeigt", erwiderte der Verteidigungslehrer geistesabwesend und warf Hagrid einen flüchtigen, grinsenden Blick zu, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Seidenschnabel schenkte. Dieser Blick verfinsterte sich unmerklich, als er die unauffällige Narbe streifte, die sich über den seidigen Rücken des schönen Tieres zog; Harry runzelte die Stirn – sie musste Kreacher zu verdanken sein! Doch dank Sirius' Pflege schien die Wunde gut verheilt.

„Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen", unterbrach Remus von hinten die Szene und näherte sich mit gehobenem, tanzendem Zauberstab, der das Gepäck hinter dem Duellierlehrer herschweben ließ. Dumbledore und McGonagall folgten und hielten einen Schokoriegel bereit – wohl ein weiterer Portschlüssel, und wieso immer nur Schokoriegel? –, während sich Snape grimmig neben die stellvertretende Schulleiterin stellte und stur einen Punkt an der Höhlendecke fixierte.

„Ich bleib noch 'n Weilchen und fütter Seidenschnabel", sagte Hagrid und nickte dem Direktor zu, während der Hippogreif an seiner Seite den Schnabel mit verspielter Zuneigung sanft gegen Sirius' Gesicht stubste. Dieser tätschelte zum Abschied noch einmal den weichen, fedrigen Hals, dann schloss er sich den anderen an und überließ das mit den Hufen scharrende Tier Hagrid.

* * *

Zum Glück war das Mittagessen längst beendet, und da alle Schüler den letzten Ferientag entweder vor den gemütlichen Kaminen in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder auf den weniger gemütlichen, eingeschneiten Ländereien der Schule bei einer Schneeballschlacht genießen wollten, war die Große Halle in Hogwarts menschenleer. 

Harry mochte wetten, dass einige seiner Mitschüler sogar das Frühstück verschlafen hatten, um noch ein letztes Mal vor dem ersten Schulbeginn in diesem Jahr die Möglichkeit zum Ausschlafen zu nutzen – eine Gelegenheit, die er (dank des um fünf Uhr beginnenden Trainings bei seinem Paten an diesem Morgen) nicht gehabt hatte, bedauerte er grummelnd und hätte beinahe lauthals geflucht.

Verdammt seien diese Launen, die in letzter Zeit immer schlimmer wurden!

Er würde Sirius nachher bitten müssen, das Niveau ihres Trainings etwas zurückzuschrauben; Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch aushalten würde, ohne durchzudrehen und vor Erschöpfung jeden anzuschreien! Außerdem musste er sich in den nächsten Wochen vorrangig um die Bücher kümmern, die nacheinander und regelmäßig von _Lesespaß für Zauberer_ per Eule angeliefert würden.

Da Hermine, Ron und Harry in der Bibliothek Hogwarts' noch immer keine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten, wie Voldemort den von Harry zurückgeprallten Avada Kedavra überleben konnte, in der Nacht als er versuchte, Harry zu töten – oder wie Harry den Schwarzmagier besiegen könnte – waren seine beiden Freunde nämlich (heimlich, sonst wäre der Junge doch mitgegangen!) durch den Geheimgang aus dem Grimmauldplatz entkommen und hatten bei der Bibliothek einen entsprechenden Antrag gestellt.

Er würde also bald alle Hände voll damit zu tun haben, sämtliche Bücher nach Hinweisen zum Sieg über Voldemort zu durchsuchen, und konnte sich darum nicht den halben Nachmittag in einen Raum setzen, meditieren und schwitzen! Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihn dieses Training zu müde werden ließ, um sich danach noch auf irgendeinen Text zu konzentrieren ...

Eigentlich sollte seine Bitte an Sirius keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten. _Ich möchte ja nicht, dass er das Training ausfallen lässt, sondern nur, dass er es reduziert!_

‚Wieso eigentlich nicht jetzt?' dachte sich der Junge dann schulterzuckend und wollte sich schon mit seiner Bitte an Sirius wenden, doch ein von den hohen Wänden widerhallendes Donnern ließ ihn aufgeschreckt herumfahren; keine fünf Minuten waren vergangen, seit Harry und seine Freunde die Finger vom Portschlüssel genommen hatten, da flogen auch schon mit einem lauten Knall die schweren Holztüren auf und gaben den Blick frei auf – Harry glaubte seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, er hatte heute _wirklich _zu wenig Schlaf erhalten – den wie immer perfekt gestylten, goldenen Lockenkopf von Gilderoy Lockhart, dem Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich.

Zusammen mit vier Auroren, unter denen sich ein ebenfalls aus der Zeitung bekanntes, hohes Tier befand – Rufus Scrimgeour, dessen schnelle, energische Schritte seine löwenähnliche Mähne wogen ließen, leitete das Aurorenbüro –, einem buckeligen, kleinen Mann und Rita Kimmkorn mit ihrer Flotte-Schreibe-Feder und einem Fotographen näherte er sich der kleinen Gruppe in der Mitte der Halle mit großen, selbstbewussten Schritten und maßgeschneiderten Roben, die ihn offensichtlich ein Vermögen gekostet hatten.

Hinter der Delegation rannten einige Schüler, die der Krach angezogen hatte, schnell durch die Eingangshalle, neugierig darauf, was es zu sehen gab. Harry erkannte unter ihnen noch den Hufflepuff Benjamin Lunderneath, einen Jäger im Quidditchteam seines Hauses (er spielte nie, ohne seine Frisur mit einem verzauberten Haarspray wetterfest zu machen) und Demelza Robbins, die ein verstauchtes Handgelenk leider davon abgehalten hatte, an den Qidditchauswahlspielen im Sommer teilzunehmen – Harry hatte sie schon fliegen sehen und wusste, wie gut sie war –, dann glitten auch schon wieder die großen Tore zu; Dumbledore hatte seinen Zauberstab zur Hand genommen.

„Albus!" begrüßte der uneingeladene Neuankömmling den Schulleiter von Hogwarts unterdessen mit weit geöffneten Armen – ganz so, als würde das Schloss ihm selbst gehören – und einem überschwänglichen Händedruck, kaum dass er schnittig vor dem Direktor zum Stehen gekommen war, „Was für eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen! Auch ob der ... unangenehmen Pflichten, die mich nach Hogwarts führen; denn, sehen Sie, mein Leiter für die Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen –",

Lockhart gestikulierte ausladend in Richtung des kleinen, buckeligen Herren mit verschrumpelter Nase aber auffallend wachen Augen, vor denen eine zentimeterdicke Brille thronte, ließ seine Stimme einen bedauernden Tonfall annehmen, „– Mr. Archibald Bustrain, musste mir mitteilen, dass er einen nicht genehmigten Portschlüsselsprung nach Hogwarts registriert hat. Uns obliegt nun die Aufgabe, den ‚Springer' –", er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz (oder was er dafür hielt), woraufhin seine Begleiter gekünstelt mit einstimmten, „– ausfindig zu machen und ihn zu bestrafen!"

„Oops", hörte Harry neben sich Ron die Luft anhalten und drehte den Kopf, um seinen mit einem Mal bleichen Freund zu mustern.

_Das war's_, dachte sich Harry nur; wenn sie den illegalen Portschlüssel fanden, war alles verloren, dann konnten sie sich den Rest an zwei Fingern abzählen (wenn ihnen die Todesser doch nur ein paar Hände mehr weggesprengt hätten, bedauerte der Junge mit einem Seitenblick auf Mr. Bustrain). Es war dann nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auf die Mitgliedschaft einiger der Hogwartslehrer im Orden des Phönix schließen konnten, und dann ... hallo Askaban!

Harry und Ron blickten sich kurz an und schluckten, fuhren dann unisono herum, als ein unerwartetes, nicht zu verkennendes Geräusch an ihre Ohren drang und Harry sich fragen ließ, was gerade _dieses _Geräusch ausgerechnet hier und jetzt zu suchen hatte ... Entgeistert starrte er Remus an, der den Schokoriegel alias Portschlüssel auf die Kante vom Haustisch der Ravenclaws geschlagen und ihn somit in zwei Teile zerbrochen hatte.

Ruhig und gelassen riss er die Verpackung auf und reichte eines der beiden Stücke einem grinsenden Sirius, das andere verspeiste er selbst, ließ das Papier mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken ...

... und Harry begriff mit einem Schlag, was so genial an der Verwendung von Schokoriegeln war!

Zerbrach man sie, war die Portschlüsselwirkung verloren und man konnte sie gefahrlos aufessen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, sich dadurch wegzutransportieren; und beseitigte zugleich alle Beweise!

Nur mit Mühe und Not konnte er an sich halten, um nicht lauthals loszulachen; das war einfach einmalig!

Sirius' Worte fielen ihm wieder ein, als Remus dem Freund zum ersten Mal von seiner Idee mit den Schokoriegeln erzählte._ Wer sonst als einer der Rumtreiber könnte sich das denn ausdenken! _Grinsend musste er feststellen, dass sein Paten recht behalten hatte.

Und das Beste war, dass Lockhart, nachdem er den beiden ahnungslos noch „guten Appetit!" gewünscht hatte, nun das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf stellen würde auf der – vergeblichen – Suche nach einem nicht mehr vorhandenen Portschlüssel – oh, wie gern würde er dessen Gesicht sehen, wenn er feststellte, dass sie ihre Zeit vergeudet, nichts gefunden hatten und mit leeren Händen wieder abziehen mussten!

* * *

_-Anmerkung der Autorin-_

* * *

_Hah! Sieben Reviews - das freut mich!  
Aus dem Dreieck ist zwar ein Zweieck geworden, aber vielleicht lässt sich da ja noch etwas machen?_

_Ich bedanke mich hiermit bei allen Reviewern und entschuldige mich, dass es wieder gedauert hat, bis ich das nächste Kapitel hochladen konnte._

_Hier möchte ich auch auf meine Fanfiction "Nur ein Spiel" hinweisen, die ich hochgeladen habe und die während des vierzehnten Kapitels von "Die Eule Merlins" spielt. Sie geht näher darauf ein, was zwischen Sirius und Natasha passiert ist, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal reinschaut - einfach in mein Profil klicken _;)

_Hab wieder einiges überarbeitet, nicht zuletzt die Szene mit Sirius, Hagrid und Seidenschnabel, die mir beim Lesen von HBP in den Sinn geflattert ist.  
Ich hoffe, sie und der Rest des Kapitels haben euch gefallen, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich wieder viele **Reviews** lesen könnte - vergesst bitte nicht das Einloggen oder eine Emailadresse._


	16. Harry gegen Sirius

_Wieder einmal muss ich mich für die Verzögerung entschuldigen; einiges an der Uni zu erledigen, wie Klausuren und solche Sachen._

_Ich möchte mich auch für die Reviews für das fünfzehnte Kapitel bedanken.  
Wobei ich zugeben muss, langsam mach ich mir Sorgen, dass es euch nicht mehr gefällt, immerhin werden es wieder weniger Reviews. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn auch die Leute noch schreiben, die sich schon gemeldet haben, und die Schwarzleser _(:gg: _jaja, der Hit-Zähler)_;_ und mir sagen, was sie von den Kapiteln halten _;-)

_Nun wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel; ich hoffe, der Titel hat euch neugierig gemacht!_

**

* * *

**

**Harry gegen Sirius**

**

* * *

**

Die Sonne schien warm und freundlich vom wolkenfreien Himmel, ließ den Schnee in Rekordzeit schmelzen und das Eis vom halb gefrorenen See tauen, lockte immer mehr Schüler aus dem Schloss, in dem sie viel zu lange festgesessen hatten. Obwohl einen ganzen Januar lang dafür Zeit und Gelegenheit war, sich gegenseitig Schneebälle um die Ohren zu werfen, strömten Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors und Ravenclaws geradezu scharenweise aus dem großen Eingangstor ins Freie, tauchten sich gegenseitig in die durchgezogene, glitzernde Schneedecke und begannen mit einer tosenden Schneeballschlacht zwischen den Häusern.

Gelegentlich verirrte sich eine der nicht wirklich runden, hastig geformten Kugeln und traf eine Eule, die aufgeschreckt mit den Flügeln flatterte und sich beeilte, davonzukommen, und als am frühen Nachmittag, als die Sonne schon tiefer sank und die Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes länger und länger wurden, eine jüngere Ravenclaw auf die Gryffindor Tora Hyre anlegte, den Wildfang jedoch verfehlte und stattdessen den spitzen Hut Professor McGonagalls vom Kopf der Verwandlungslehrerin fegte, konnten sich selbst jene das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen, die der Gedanke an den Zweiten Großen Krieg und die Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemort regelmäßig zu früh aufwachen oder zu spät einschlafen ließ.

Von all dem bekam Harry Potter nichts mit, denn Harry Potter kroch mit seinem feuchten Lappen unter einem der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins hindurch und fluchte hingebungsvoll – er _hasste _Putzen!

Die Strafe für ihren erneuten Ausbruch war diesmal ungleich höher ausgefallen, der Junge wäre froh gewesen, wenn sie denn aus Kesselputzen bestanden hätte. Nein, sie bestand darin, drei Wochen lang täglich zwei Stunden Snapes Kerker und die Räume der Slytherins, die nach deren Abzug verstaubten, zu säubern – was sich als noch schlimmer erwies als die Tranktöpfe zu schrubben!

Wieder führte Snape die Aufsicht – der im Moment jedoch wegen eines feuerspuckenden Kessels im Unterricht der jüngsten Gryffindors auf der Krankenstation lag und deshalb eine Aushilfe angeheuert hatte, die nur gelegentlich vorbei schaute und die sechs Schüler mehr beschützte als kontrollierte; vor allem vor dem Hausgeist Slytherins, aber auch vor den anderen slytherinschen Geistern.

Als ob das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre – was gab es bitte schlimmeres, als dem Blutigen Baron in seinem eigenen Reich als nur mit einem abgegriffenen Lappen bewaffneter, „unwürdiger Eindringling" entgegentreten zu müssen? – , hatte ihnen Dumbledore persönlich eine Menge Punkte abgezogen, und Harry kochte innerlich bei dem Gedanken daran, wie weit _hinten_ Gryffindor in der Rangfolge lag und –

„Au, _verdammt!_" fauchte Harry laut, als er sich in Gedanken versunken unter einen weiteren Tisch beugte und mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Tischplatte stieß, und er fuhr mit der Hand an die Stirn; das würde eine hübsche Beule geben! _Scheiß drauf!_

Entnervt schleuderte er seinen fliederfarbenen Filzlappen in den Wassereimer und kümmerte sich nicht im geringsten um die entstehenden Pfützen auf dem mit einem komplizierten Schlangenmuster überzogenen Teppichboden, zog bissig eine Grimasse bei der Erinnerung an das schadenfrohe Grinsen einiger ihrer Hauskameraden, als die fünf Freunde den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten; nach dem gewaltigen Punktabzug Dumbledores zweifelte Harry nicht daran, dass viele der Gryffindors ihnen jede einzelne Minute, die sie im Territorium der Slytherins verbrachten, von Herzen gönnten, und er hätte seinen Lappen am liebsten noch einmal in den Eimer geworfen!

Glücklicherweise war dies der letzte Tag ihrer Strafarbeit – kaum zu glauben, dass sie erst vor drei Wochen aus London zurückgekehrt waren, es kam dem Jungen vor wie ein Jahrzehnt und länger.

Soviel war passiert seitdem! Die Titelstorys der Zeitungen hatten sich tagelang nur um den Angriff Voldemorts auf Askaban gedreht, den die Auroren unter der Leitung von Rufus Scrimgeour gerade noch vereiteln konnten; wobei es sich natürlich als überaus hilfreich erwiesen hatte, dass Mitglieder des Phönixordens Fenrir Greyback und seinen Werwolffreunden, der Verstärkung für die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, den Weg abgeschnitten hatten. Ebenso natürlich war Lockhart dann auch sofort zur Stelle gewesen, um die Lorbeeren dafür einzuheimsen – und einige zusätzliche Verordnungen aufzustellen, die zukünftige Übergriffe dieser Art noch unwahrscheinlicher machen sollten.

Allen voran die Verfolgung aller Werwölfe, die sich nicht jede Woche einmal im Ministerium meldeten um dort ihren Aufenthaltsort der nächsten Tage anzugeben – der natürlich auch stichprobenartig überprüft wurde.

Vor neun Tagen erst war eine Delegation des Ministeriums in der Eingangshalle Hogwarts' erschienen und hatte verlangt, Remus zu sehen – die dreizehn- und vierzehnjährigen Hufflepuffs hatten bestimmt nichts dagegen gehabt, dass eine halbe Stunde ihres Unterrichts ausfiel, aber die Befragung durch das Ministerium hatte eine einzige Schikane dargestellt, wenn man nach Remus' verschlossener Miene beim Abendessen urteilte, als der Duellierlehrer unüblicherweise selbst Sirius und seine Aufmunterungsversuche gründlich ignoriert hatte.

Harry fluchte hingebungsvoll, als er sich aufsetzen wollte und dabei erneut mit dem Kopf gegen die Platte schlug, ärgerte sich über das wiederholte Missgeschick und versuchte nicht einmal sein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, setzte müde, wie immer in den letzten Wochen, die Putzarbeit fort; aber er musste diese verdammte Ungeschicklichkeit endlich wieder ablegen, _zum Henker_!

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte noch immer nicht glauben, dass er gestern – vollkommen unkonzentriert und drauf und dran, ins Reich der Träume wegzunicken – in Duellieren schon wieder sein Ziel verfehlt hatte – zumindest ging Remus davon aus, dass _nicht_ _er _das Ziel gewesen sein sollte! Natürlich hatte Harry sich sofort bei dem Lehrer entschuldigt und beteuert, es sei keine Absicht gewesen; und sie hatten ja zum Glück auch keinen gefährlichen Zauber benutzt, sondern lediglich eine harmlose Version des Stoßfluches, sodass Remus eigentlich nichts passieren konnte.

Aber verflucht, er wollte sich vor einen Klatscher legen aus Wut darüber, dass sich diese Versehen in letzter Zeit häuften.

Der Grund dafür? Schlicht und einfach Überanstrengung!

Als Sirius beim „Nachsitzen" mit Harry am ersten Tag nach den Weihnachtsferien festgestellt hatte, wie gut dieser sich mittlerweile an das bisherige Trainingslevel angepasst hatte, fasste er doch glatt den Entschluss, es sei an der Zeit die Anforderungen immer weiter zu erhöhen – der Hindernisparcour war schon doppelt so schwer wie am Anfang, und würde immer schlimmer werden!

Auch die geistigen Herausforderungen nahmen zu, es wurde zunehmend schwieriger, beim Meditieren nicht wegzunicken, sodass Harry abends wie ein nasser Sack ins Bett fiel, nur noch schlafen wollte und früh jeden anmotzte, der ihn weckte.

Auch wenn der Junge schon in den Ferien rund um die Uhr müde und gereizt gewesen war, nun wurde es von Tag zu Tag schwieriger, mit ihm klarzukommen – erst gestern hatte er völlig übertrieben Neville heruntergeputzt, weil der ihn daran erinnerte, sich zu beeilen um sich nicht zum Frühstück zu verspäten, nachdem Harry beim Anziehen über eine von Seamus' herumliegenden, grünen Wollsocken gestolpert war. Und das schlimmste war, dass es ihm nicht einmal leid tat!

Außerdem wurde Harry durch die extreme Übermüdung nicht nur immer launischer, sondern auch zunehmend tollpatschiger, unkonzentrierter und – beim Zaubern – treffunsicherer. Wieso auch sonst hätte er Remus an die Wand schicken sollen? Der Werwolf hatte ihm zwar versichert, es sei nichts passiert, dabei aber ziemlich angestrengt versucht, sein Hinken zu verbergen.

_Ich muss Sirius endlich davon überzeugen, dass ich das nicht mehr lange durchhalte,_ fuhr es Harry durch den Sinn, als er sich gerade noch davon abhalten konnte, mit dem Kopf geradewegs in ein Tischbein zu rennen, _energischer, als bisher_. Wenn er nur an seinen Misserfolg direkt nach den Weihnachtsferien dachte ...

Allerdings sah Harry auch für einen vierten oder fünften Versuch kaum eine Chance, Sirius von einer Mäßigung des Trainingslevels zu überzeugen – Merlin, sein Pate war so streng dahinter her, dass Harry hart trainierte, dass dem Jungen manchmal der Gedanke kam, er legte es beinahe darauf an, dass Harry irgendwann in sich zusammensacken würde!

_Blödsinn!_ schüttelte Harry erschöpft den Kopf, das würde sein Pate nicht tun ... Oder?

In den Zusatzstunden, die er bei ihm verbrachte, kam es dem Jungen manchmal vor, als würde er seinen Lehrer gar nicht kennen – vor kurzem hatte er in einem Gespräch mit Hermine und Ron sogar schon zwischen Sirius und seinem Verteidigungslehrer unterschieden, weil er so leichter damit zurecht kam! Damit, wie Sirius Harry immer weiter antrieb, zunehmend mehr von dem Jungen verlangte und sich – vor allem beim Hindernisparcour und Meditieren – so unnachgiebig gab, wie Harry es Snape kaum zutrauen würde!

Wieso in aller Welt tat sein Lehrer ihm das an? Wegen einem einzigen, dummen Zauber? Der keinen großen Unterschied machte, weil der Dunkle Lord Harry sowieso ermorden würde? Sirius sollte ihm lieber Gelegenheit geben herauszufinden, wie Harry Voldemort mitnehmen könnte!

„Du, Harry?" riss Ron den Jungen aus seinen – in letzter Zeit leider immer öfter – ärgerlichen Gedanken an Sirius; was er nach Harrys Fauchen auch sofort bereute.

– „Entschuldige bitte", lenkte Harry schließlich matt ein, als er bemerkte, dass er wieder überreagierte, und seufzte, „Was ist denn?"

– „Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass Dumbledore für Samstag in einer Woche ein Quidditchspiel angesetzt hat – Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff! Dachte, das lenkt dich vielleicht ein bisschen ab", erzählte Ron seinem Freund und unterbrach seine Putzarbeit für einen Moment, um Harry über einen bis zum Rand mit Schmutzwasser gefüllten Eimer einen besorgten Seitenblick zuzuwerfen, „und bringt dich auf bessere Gedanken. Hufflepuff sollten wir nämlich problemlos schlagen – ist zwar nur ein Freundschaftsspiel, aber immerhin ..."

– „Wann beginnen wir mit dem Training?" hakte Harry nach, schnitt seinem besten Freund ein wenig schärfer das Wort ab, als er es beabsichtigt hatte und zuckte diesmal nur mit den Schultern; sicher, er liebte Quidditch, aber hatte er noch nicht genug um die Ohren? Entnervt schmiss er seinen Lappen aus der Hand und traf versehentlich Hermine, die sich auch sogleich beschwerte. _Weich dem Fetzen beim nächsten Mal aus!_

„Morgen nach dem Mittagessen", klärte Ron ihn auf, gab vor, Hermines Protest nicht zu bemerken und widmete sich wieder seiner Tischplatte, die er heute noch auf Hochglanz polieren musste, „Hab das Quidditchfeld den ganzen Samstagnachmittag reserviert – wir üben also so lange wie möglich!"

– „Möglich ist es bei mir bis um drei", teilte Harry seinem Teamkapitän mit einem bitteren Unterton mit, bevor er wütend nach seinem Ersatzlappen griff – er hatte gerade keine Lust, den anderen holen zu gehen – und diesen ins Putzwasser tauchte, „Dann hab ich wieder Zusatztraining bei meinem Paten!"

– „Kannst du Sirius nicht bitten, in der nächsten Woche Rücksicht auf uns zu nehmen?"

Harry schnaubte und lachte freudlos auf. „Kann ich. Aber wenn er darauf eingeht, verspeise ich Dumbledores Bürosessel!"

* * *

Selbst der Geruch von gebratenem Speck und Pasta konnte Harry am Abend nicht von seiner schlechten Laune ablenken, als er sich den Teller voll häufte, während neben ihm Ron bereits ein halbes Steak in seinen Mund gestopft hatte und verzweifelt kämpfte, um es endlich klein zu kauen; doch der Junge der lebte hatte schon vor über einer Woche feststellen müssen, dass Abendessen, und sei es noch so lecker, nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad der Miesepetrigkeit diese noch halbwegs vertreiben konnte ... Also zuckte er mit den Achseln und spießte mit der Gabel aggressiv ein paar Nudeln auf, knurrte, verärgert über den zerlaufenden Käse, der einfach nicht abreißen wollte, und schob sich den Auflauf dann kommentarlos in den Mund. 

Irgendwann hatte Ron schließlich den Kampf gegen das Steak gewonnen, und so überließ Harry es mit grimmiger Genugtuung dem besten Freund, das Gespräch mit dem gegenübersitzenden Neville fortzuführen, denn auf Frage-und-Antwortspielchen hatte er im Moment nicht wirklich Lust.

„An dem Gerücht ist wirklich was dran", erklärte Ron gerade, als er offenbar sein Messer entdeckte – _gut, dann musst du ja das Steak nicht mehr ganz hinunterwürgen!_ dachte sich Harry bissig –, kurz bevor Hermine in die Halle eilte, mit einem dicken Buch unter dem Arm, und sich neben die beiden Jungen sinken ließ; sie grüßte die drei Klassenkameraden mit einem knappen Nicken und hatte auch schon eine Seite irgendwo in der Mitte des Wälzers aufgeschlagen.

Harry fragte sich nebenher, ob sie überhaupt mitbekam, was sie sich da auf den Teller lud, als Ron Neville etwas zuflüsterte und den Jungen somit aufhorchen ließ.

„Der Orden hat wirklich ein neues Mitglied, aber es ist nicht Stan Shunpike", erklärte sein bester Freund gerade, und Harry spitzte zunächst etwas widerwillig die Ohren; eigentlich wollte er gerade nur seine Ruhe haben, aber andererseits, geheime Neuigkeiten über den Phönixorden konnten immer interessant sein, überlegte er, während Ron bereits fortfuhr: „Was weiß ich, woher die Kimmkorn das nur wieder haben will! Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie jemand überhaupt herausfinden konnte, dass der Orden Verstärkung bekommen hat –"

– „Wahrscheinlich hat die einfach gut geraten", fiel Harry Ron grob ins Wort und stocherte wieder in seinem Pastaauflauf herum, während Neville nur mit den Schultern zuckte; er wollte offenbar wissen, wer denn nun der Zauberer sein sollte, der es wagte, sich dieser berüchtigten und vom Ministerium verfolgten Organisation anzuschließen und dafür sogar einen Aufenthalt in Askaban riskierte – es wurde immer schlimmer!

Als vor sieben Tagen irgendwo in den Bergen Schottlands eine Lawine in einem Skigebiet losging – sei verdammt, Dolohow! –, hatte das Ministerium doch glatt den Phönixorden für die vielen Opfer unter den Muggeln und Zauberern, darunter Emmeline Vance und Mirabella Goyle, verantwortlich gemacht!

Unter diesen Umständen wunderte es Harry, dass überhaupt noch jemand sich für eine Mitgliedschaft im Phönixorden interessierte, und so fragte er: „Wer ist es wirklich?"

– „Amos Diggory!" hauchte Ron, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, ja nicht belauscht zu werden, und sah seine beiden Schlafsaalkameraden verschwörerisch an.

_Amos Diggory ... _„Cedrics Vater?" brachte Harry heraus und vergaß für einen Moment fast, dass er sich eigentlich ärgerte, als er sich an den Namen erinnerte, dieser ihm das dazugehörige Bild eines wettergegerbten Gesichts lieferte, welches fassungslos und voll stummer Verzweiflung die toten Augen seines Sohnes anstarrte.

Schnell verdrängte er die unwillkommene Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf und fragte sich überrascht, wieso Diggory sich dem Orden angeschlossen hatte – nicht, dass es nicht verständlich wäre, wenn dieser Rache für den Tod seines einzigen Sohnes wollte ... aber wieso hatte er sich dem Orden dann nicht früher angeschlossen?

„Das Ministerium hat ihn gefeuert", mischte sich Hermine unerwartet in das Gespräch ein und sah von ihrem Buch auf, „nachdem er mehrmals kritisiert hat, dass nicht scharf genug gegen Voldemort vorgegangen würde. Das stand natürlich nicht im _Tagespropheten_, aber Professor McGonagall hat Professor Snape darauf hingewiesen, als ich gerade aus Arithmantik gekommen bin."

– „Und damit er weiterkämpfen kann, hat er sich an den Orden gewandt?" ergänzte Neville und zog die Stirn in Falten, glättete sie wieder, als Hermine – schon wieder in ihr Buch vertieft – gedankenverloren nickte, „Was liest du da eigentlich?"

– „_Magische Schlüssel und ihre Wirkung_", gab das Mädchen zurück ohne ihre Lektüre zu unterbrechen und blätterte eine der hauchdünnen Seiten um, „von Anastacia Bagman und Edgar Bones. Ich suche Informationen, was das für ein Schlüssel sein könnte, der in Natashas Brief gemeint war und nach dem der Orden sucht – und nein, ich habe noch nichts gefunden."

– „Apropos Orden", nahm nun wieder Neville den Faden auf und schluckte so schnell wie möglich seinen Salat hinunter, bevor er fortfuhr, „haben sie eigentlich den Spion gefunden?"

– „Leider nicht", beantwortete Ron Nevilles Frage und fuhr fort, während er mit seinem Messer das halbe Steak auf seinem Teller bearbeitete: „George hat erzählt, dass es langsam wirklich Zeit wird. Dass Moody jeden einzelnen im Auge behält, ist ja nichts neues. Aber mittlerweile verdächtigt jeder jeden: Smethwyck sagt, es wären Lupin oder Andromeda – wenn er ihn nicht schon hätte streichen müssen, wäre sein Hauptverdächtiger wohl Sirius; Dung misstraut sowieso fast jeder, Jones sagt, es wäre Snape", Ron gestikulierte ein wenig, um anzudeuten, dass er noch Minuten so weiter machen könnte, und ein auf seine Gabel gespießtes Stück Fleisch schien vollkommen vergessen, während er ungewöhnlich betroffen berichtete:

„Dädalus Diggel wäre bei seinem letzten Einsatz um ein Haar von jemandem aus dem Orden aufgehängt worden, weil einige Mitglieder kaum noch jemandem trauen – die Zusammenarbeit ist dann natürlich im Eimer! Moody versucht schon alles, damit nicht zu viele davon in einem Team landen, aber ..."

Eisiges Schweigen senkte sich über die vier Schüler, als Ron seine Erklärungen nicht fort führte, und sie starrten nur betreten auf den Tisch. Keiner von ihnen schien Lust zu haben, dieses Thema fortzuführen.

Harry stieß die Gabel ein paar Mal wütend in seinen Auflauf und schnaubte; wo sollte das eigentlich noch hinführen? _Wir können dem Dunklen Lord nur dann entgegentreten, wenn wir ein nicht minder starkes Band der Freundschaft und des Vertrauens knüpfen_, hatte Dumbledore ihnen allen nach der Rückkehr Voldemorts eingeschärft – aber dieses Band bröckelte wohl immer schneller auseinander. Wie lange würde es noch dauern, bis sie das alle den Kopf kosten würde?

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel ließ Harry zum Eingangstor blicken. Sirius und Remus verließen gerade die Große Halle, angestrengt – und extrem leise – in ein ziemlich ernstes Gespräch vertieft; sicher eine Ordensangelegenheit.

Der Junge seufzte tief, schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und versuchte den Gedanken an das nach dem Essen folgende Training zu verscheuchen. Er verstand seinen Paten nicht mehr – wieso mutete er ihm diese ganze Tortur zu, die ihn fast zusammenbrechen ließ? Er konnte unmöglich nicht _sehen_, was er dem Jungen damit antat. Was hatte Harry eben noch gedacht? _Das Band bröckelte ... _Urplötzlich erschrak er, als er begriff, dass es nicht nur den Ordensmitgliedern so ging; und Harry schloss verzweifelt die Augen und wünschte sich stumm, dass sein Pate es nicht so weit kommen lassen würde, dass es riss.

* * *

„Von mir aus können wir unseren Trainingsplan gern an eure Übungszeiten anpassen", erwiderte Sirius mehr als eine Stunde später auf Harrys Anfrage hin und löschte mit der linken Hand eine weitere der dunkelroten Kerzen, konzentrierte sich anschließend und ließ so das Meditationszimmer verschwinden und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Parcour erscheinen. Der Junge hob misstrauisch die Brauen und wartete – das konnte doch nicht so einfach sein ... 

„Aber ich bin nicht bereit, auch nur eine einzige Minute von unserem Training zu streichen!"

– „Sirius!" fing Harry verärgert an, doch sein Pate brachte ihn mit einem entschlossenen Kopfschütteln zum Schweigen und fuhr fort: „Wir werden es so legen, dass es Quidditch nicht in die Quere kommt."

Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte, wieso überraschte ihn das nicht? Er hatte doch gewusst, dass noch etwas kommen würde.

„Müssen wir wirklich so hart trainieren?" platzte es unfreundlich aus ihm heraus und er schnaubte, funkelte seinen Lehrer mit blitzenden Augen an, während ein Teil von ihm sich überlegte, ob er demnächst Ähnlichkeiten mit Moody haben würde, so wie er in letzter Zeit jeden anfauchte – schon als er den Verteidigungslehrer zusammen mit Remus die Halle hatte verlassen sehen, war er schnell zu seiner schlechten Laune zurückgekehrt und hatte sich allein beim Gedanken an das bevorstehende Training wieder an seinem Abendessen abreagiert.

„Sirius, ich kann bald nicht mehr!" beschwerte er sich und verschränkte provozierend die Arme, während er den Kopf hob und das Kinn nach vorn schob, bevor er fortfuhr, „Erst auf dem Weg hierher hab ich McGonagall angerempelt, weil mir vor Müdigkeit schwindlig war! Der Drache ist natürlich gleich über mich hergefallen, ich soll meine Tomaten von den Augen nehmen!"

Herausfordernd starrte Harry seinen Paten an, der ihn kurz mit einem mitleidigen Blick musterte; Harry blinzelte das Staubkörnchen fort, das ihm ins Auge geflogen sein musste (er ignorierte dabei geflissentlich, dass es in diesem Raum überhaupt nicht staubig war) und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, damit sie nicht zitterten – pure Einbildung, nach diesen letzten Wochen wäre das einfach zu _schön_, um wahr zu sein.

Verdammt, er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, wie lang es her war, dass Sirius ihm diesen Blick zuletzt zugeworfen hatte! Im Kamin vor dem Beginn des Trimagischen Turniers? Im Haus seiner Eltern? Oder doch, kurz nach Halloween, in Hogwarts?

Dann kehrte wieder dieselbe Entschlossenheit wie in den letzten Wochen in die Züge seines Lehrers zurück, wann immer ihr Gespräch auf das Training gekommen war – und Harry schüttelte verbittert den Kopf, als er sich an die zahllosen Gelegenheiten erinnerte, zu denen er hatte wissen wollen, wieso Sirius Harry nicht zumindest den _Grund_ verraten konnte, warum er sich über den Zauber ausschweigen musste, weshalb der Zauber so wichtig sei und _warum verdammt er dafür so hart trainieren musste_!

„Es ist der einzige Weg, diesen Zauber zu lernen, Harry", erwiderte Sirius leise, und am sanften Wogen seiner Roben konnte Harry erkennen, dass sein Lehrer die Schultern straffte; wie immer, wenn er den Jungen beschwichtigen – _oder wohl eher hinhalten _– wollte; was nicht viel half, da er sich strikt weigerte, Harry Antworten auf seine Fragen zu liefern. Immer mit der Begründung, er würde ihm gern mehr verraten, dürfe das aber nicht, weil Harry sonst den Zauber nicht ausführen könne. Vor einigen Monaten hatte der Junge seinem Lehrer noch abgenommen, dass ihm das Schweigen ebenso missfiel ...

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir gerade nicht leicht fällt", fuhr Sirius fort: Harry versteifte sich unwillkürlich – _oh nein, das kannst du nicht! Du musst das hier schließlich nicht selbst durchmachen! _– und drehte sich weg, bemerkte so nicht das bittende Brennen in Sirius' Augen, als dieser, um den Jungen aufzumuntern, hinzufügte: „Die erste Phase ist aber bald vorbei. Dauert nicht mehr lange."

_Na toll_, schoss es Harry sarkastisch durch den Sinn; Sirius hatte unbeabsichtigt genau das falsche gesagt – hatte er nicht in Aussicht gestellt, dass die zweite Phase noch anspruchsvoller sein würde? –, und Harry wollte in einem Anflug stummer Verzweiflung am liebsten aus dem Raum stürmen.

Verdammt! Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er davon absah und stattdessen zögernd die angebotene Hand ergriff und sich von Sirius auf die Beine ziehen ließ.

Sein Lehrer streifte seine Roben ab und band sein Stirnband um, bevor er den Jungen mit einem flüchtigen – ‚und doch unnachgiebigen' – Nicken aufforderte, gemeinsam mit ihm den Hindernislauf anzutreten.

Harry fluchte in Gedanken, kämpfte die bittere Enttäuschung nieder, die in ihm aufkeimen wollte und setzte sich widerwillig in Bewegung – _wieso eigentlich?_ –, aber lang würde und _konnte _er das nicht mehr mitmachen! Nicht wenn er sich so ausgelaugt fühlte wie ... Nun, eigentlich fiel ihm dafür überhaupt kein Vergleich ein – genau genommen konnte er gerade an rein _gar nichts _denken –, so entkräftet hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt.

Wenn sein Lehrer seine Anforderungen im Training nicht bald reduzierte, würde Harry früher oder später zusammenbrechen; um das zu wissen, musste er weder Seher noch Heiler sein!

Und das konnte sein Pate doch nicht ernsthaft wollen oder von ihm verlangen, nicht wahr?

* * *

Eine Weile später robbte Harry die Höhle im Parcour entlang, ohne überhaupt groß zu registrieren, dass er sich Stück für Stück über schlammigen Boden zog. Der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen hinunter, die warme und feuchte Atmosphäre tat ihr übriges ... selbst nach einer Stunde Wahrsagen – was er zum Glück abgewählt hatte ... das hatte er doch, oder? – in Trelawneys Turmzimmer hatte er sich nie so benebelt gefühlt! 

Irgendwann vor einer halben Ewigkeit hatte sein ärmelloses T-Shirt unangenehm auf seiner Haut geklebt und sich bei jeder Bewegung bemerkbar gemacht, und Harry hatte es wütend und sehr ungeschickt herunter gerissen und weggeworfen, dabei nur schwer dem Drang widerstanden, noch ein paar mal darauf herumzutrampeln.

Schweiß ließ seine Augen brennen, wo er hineintropfte, und vor ihm verschwamm alles, noch mehr, als es das aufgrund der Erschöpfung ohnehin schon tat. Umso deutlicher hörte Harry sein Ächzen und Keuchen, während er verzweifelt nach Luft rang, von der er in dieser Hitze nie genug bekommen konnte.

Alles so stickig, und heiß, und Harry blinzelte verzweifelt, um den Dunst vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben.

_Nur noch ein kleines Stück,_ feuerte er sich in Gedanken an und zwang sich durchzuhalten, wiederholte immer und immer wieder denselben Satz, _nur noch ein kleines Stück_.

Sein Hals war trocken, sein Mund regelrecht ausgedörrt und er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als endlich der Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit nachgeben, die von allen Seiten nach ihm tastete, doch Harry wusste, dass es erst zu Ende sein würde, wenn er den Parcour absolviert hatte. _Verflucht!_

Irgendwo vor sich erkannte Harry ein undeutliches Licht ... _das Tunnelende? Endlich! _Theoretisch hätte Harry hier auf allen Vieren kriechen können; das wusste er aus Erfahrung, und es überraschte ihn zugleich, dass er sich daran überhaupt noch erinnern konnte.

Aber er fand einfach keine Kraft, um sich hochzustemmen, also zwang er sich, weiter über den Boden zu kriechen, konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den einen Gedanken durchzuhalten, er würde durchhalten!

_Gleich hast du's geschafft, nicht aufgeben! Die Genugtuung wirst du ihm nicht gönnen, untersteh dich, vor seinen Augen zusammenzubrechen!_

Harrys Arme und Beine zitterten, schwer wie Blei. Unbeweglich wie Beton, kraftlos wie die eines Babys. Überall Schwärze, Finsternis ...

Zwei starke Hände griffen nach seinen Schultern und zogen ihn hoch, lehnten ihn sanft gegen die Höhlenwand; Harry hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, überrascht aufzuschreien, als er dankbar die Kühle des Felsens im Rücken spürte, soviel wie möglich von der Hitze seines Körpers hineinpressen wollte.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem, und irgendwann auch sein Herzschlag. Ein gutes Gefühl, nicht mehr befürchten zu müssen, die Lungen und Adern würden ihm jeden Moment zerspringen. Ein gutes Gefühl, wieder genug Luft zu bekommen.

„Trink das", hörte der Junge undeutlich eine Stimme, die er erst nach einiger Zeit als die seines Lehrers identifizieren konnte; ein großes Glas wurde ihm in die Hand gedrückt, und gierig schluckte Harry das herrlich kühle Nass, bevor er endlich die Augen öffnen konnte und in helles Sonnenlicht blinzelte – er hatte nicht einmal registriert, dass er die Höhle mittlerweile verlassen hatte, gefolgt von Sirius.

„Sind wir fertig für heute?" brachte Harry mit einer schwachen Stimme heraus, die nicht weniger zitterte als seine matschbedeckten Hände und sich so überhaupt nicht nach seiner eigenen anhörte.

Anders als zuvor bei der Strafarbeit oder nach dem Meditieren war er im Moment überhaupt nicht verärgert, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Er war nicht verärgert, er war nicht ungeduldig, er war einfach nur k.o. Die körperliche Anstrengung hatte seinen Zorn vollkommen ausgebrannt – er war viel zu erschöpft, um noch irgendetwas zu fühlen außer der beruhigenden Frische der Wand in seinem Rücken, oder der Dankbarkeit über die kurze Verschnaufpause ... was sich bald wieder ändern würde, dessen war er sich sicher.

Der Ärger, an den er sich in letzter Zeit viel zu sehr gewöhnt hatte, würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

„Einmal den Parcour, dann Sinne schärfen, Meditieren ... und noch einmal den Parcour bis zur Höhle", krächzte Harry und rang noch immer nach Luft, „das reicht für einen Tag ..."

Der Stein fühlte sich immer noch so herrlich kühl an, und Harry nahm Sirius' Stimme wahr ohne richtig zu registrieren, was er sagte ... im Moment konnte der Junge kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, filterte mit Mühe und Not die Zustimmung seines Lehrers heraus und zog sich am Felsen hoch auf die Beine. Zwei Hände fassten ihn am Arm und wollten ihm beim Aufstehen helfen, doch Harry stieß Sirius nur grob weg, geriet dadurch aus dem Gleichgewicht und strauchelte.

„Bis morgen", verabschiedete er sich schnell und stolperte aus dem Raum, bevor sein Lehrer es sich noch anders überlegen konnte.

* * *

_-Anmerkung der Autorin-_

_

* * *

_

_Oops, na wie ist denn das passiert? Zu diesem Kapitel hätte ich drei Bitten:_

_Erstens: Schlagt mich bitte nicht! Zweitens: Sirius bitte auch nicht schlagen!  
Drittens bitte um Reviews, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet _;-) _Bin gespannt auf eure Meinung!_


	17. Der Spion im Orden

_So, das nächste Kapitel. Ging diesmal etwas schneller!_

_Und wieder vielen Dank für eure Reviews - auch wenn es _noch einmal _weniger geworden sind; Leute, wie soll ich da wissen, was ich verbessern soll? Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sich auch die melden, die bisher nichts kommentieren wollten (und die anderen natürlich auch weiterhin) _:-D

_Zu "Harry gegen Sirius" hätte ich noch eine Anmerkung:  
Zuerst einmal danke, dass keiner seinem Drang, Sirius zu schlagen, nachgegeben hat - es genügt, wenn _ich _mich mit blauen Flecken abgeben muss.  
Als Sirius-Fan hab ich außerdem eine gute Begründung, ihn so handeln zu lassen, und ihr werdet noch darüber stolpern, wenn ihr weiterlest! Was ich doch hoffe!_

_So, nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 17 und "dem Spion im Orden"._

* * *

**Der Spion im Orden**

* * *

„_... und bisher gibt es nur eine Person, die solch einen dunklen Fluch überlebt hat. In Klammern: vergleiche Potter, Harry_", beendete Harry seinen Vortrag über den Avada Kedavra, schlug verärgert das schwere, vergilbte Buch mit dem grauen Einband zu und widerstand nur mit Ach und Krach der Versuchung, es einfach gegen die Wand oder das nächstbeste Bücherregal zu werfen. Hermine, Ron und er gingen mittlerweile seit über drei Wochen die Bücher von _Lesespaß für Zauberer _durch, hatten aber bisher noch nicht einmal den kleinsten Hinweis auf die Möglichkeit einer Vernichtung Voldemorts gefunden – was den Jungen, der lebte, langsam aber sicher auf die Palme brachte. 

Neben ihm klappte Ron das eigene Buch zu und seufzte tief. „Auch hier ist nichts Brauchbares drin", erklärte er missmutig, legte den Schinken auf den „Gelesen"-Stapel und griff sich einen weiteren, alten Wälzer (der schon fast auseinander fiel) von der anderen Seite. An seinem Gesicht konnte Harry ablesen, wie viel der Junge davon hielt, schon vor dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek zu gehen um zu lesen, aber er hatte sich – ebenso wie Hermine – ohne zu zögern zu seiner Mithilfe bereit erklärt, als Harry die beiden vor Monaten darum gebeten hatte.

„Nur nicht aufgeben", ermunterte die junge, braunhaarige Hexe ihre beiden Schulkameraden nun und ließ ihren Wuschelkopf kurz hinter einem Regal hervorblitzen, bevor sie ihn wieder einzog; sie verglich gerade zwei Ausgaben ein und desselben alten Buches, eines aus der Bibliothek Hogwarts', das andere von _Lesespaß für Zauberer_.

In der Hogwarts-Ausgabe schien aus irgendeinem Grund eine Seite zu fehlen, offensichtlich herausgerissen – wobei sich Harry flüchtig fragte, wieso zum Henker jemand eine Seite aus einem Buch herausreißen sollte, und wieso Madam Pince das nicht aufgefallen war. Kurz darauf entschloss er sich jedoch, dass ihn das nicht sonderlich interessierte, und er blickte missmutig aus dem Fenster in den hellen Schein der aufgehenden Sonne und knurrte, als ob sie ihn verspotten wollte; ihm war momentan nicht nach Sonnenschein und Fröhlichkeit, dazu lag seine Stimmung viel zu weit im Keller.

Beinahe schon in Snapes Kerkern, dachte er und schnitt eine Grimasse, griff gähnend und sauer (Sirius hatte ihn gestern wieder ganz schön rangenommen) nach einem weiteren Buch und ächzte, weil es so schwer war, schlug es ganz vorne auf und brummte, wütend dass er sich schon bei der zweiten Formel verlesen hatte.

Würde er sich doch nur besser konzentrieren können, wären sie sicherlich schneller fertig!

„Seht euch das mal an!" riss Rons Stimme ihn irgendwann aus seinen Gedanken; Harry stöhnte, er hatte es endlich geschafft, sich in den Text zu vertiefen und verdrehte die Augen, weil er nun wieder zwei Wörter verwechselt und dadurch den ganzen Sinn durcheinander gebracht hatte. Schnaubend drehte er sich auf dem Stuhl in Richtung Ron, neben den bereits Hermine getreten war, die dem Jungen interessiert über die Schulter blickte und dabei nur kurz einen Blick auf den Einband – _Alte, magische Objekte mit Edgar Bones _– warf. Der Rothaarige unterdessen las bereits vor:

„Bleu-Rose-Kugeln_.  
sind Perlen variabler Größe, denen nachgesagt wird, von den vier Gründern in Auftrag gegeben und anschließend gut versteckt worden zu sein, sodass niemand sie zu benutzen in der Lage war, bis Professor Phineas Nigellus Black sie entdeckte. Einige in unnatürlichem, tiefen Dunkelblau, klar genug um sofort den Wunsch zu wecken, in diesen Ozean einzutauchen, genauso viele in zartem, fast weißem Rosé kurz vor der Explosion, bewahrt sie der Zaubereiminister persönlich in seinem mehrfach verhexten und aus diesem Grund nie geknackten Privatsafe in seinen Zimmern im Ministerium auf, deren Position außer dem Minister selbst nur dem Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung und dem Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamots bekannt sein soll._

_Die blauen und rosefarbenen Kugeln stellen Gegenpole dar – in Kontakt mit dem Target würde die Bleukugel kontinuierlich verschwinden lassen, während die Rosékugel konstant vervielfältigen würde. Das Gleichgewicht bliebe erhalten. Durch den Missbrauch der Objekte wurden sie strenger Beobachtung unterlegt und seit nunmehr einhundertfünfzig Jahren nicht mehr herausgeholt, um benutzt zu werden._"

Eine kurze Verschnaufpause, dann schlug Ron das Buch zu und wandte sich an Hermine: „Meinst du, man könnte Voldemort mit den blauen Perlen verschwinden lassen?"

Harry hob überrascht die Brauen; der Gedanke war ihm noch gar nicht gekommen – kein Wunder, so müde wie er war! –, und auch er blickte seine Freundin hoffnungsvoll an, für einen Augenblick hatte er selbst seine permanente Gereiztheit vergessen. Die jedoch sofort wieder zurückkehrte, als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte: Sie schien nicht zu wissen, ob sie lachen oder die Augen verdrehen sollte, und seufzte nur tief.

„Wenn Voldemort aus einer Flüssigkeit oder einem Gas bestehen würde, dann sicher", erwiderte sie in einem Ton, der Harry – er verdrehte genervt die Augen – an McGonagall im Unterricht erinnerte, und kratzte sich mit der Hand an der Stirn, „Ich hab von diesen Perlen schon gehört – sie werden übrigens im Vakuum aufbewahrt, weil sie in Kontakt mit dem ‚Target' oder einer anderen Kugel nach zwei Stunden ihre Wirkung verlieren. Da stand, dass sie bei lebenden Objekten oder Festkörpern nicht wirken."

– „Mist!" fluchte Harry lauthals (was ihm einen mahnenden Blick Madame Pinces einbrachte) und schlug wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch – oder besser gesagt sein offenes Buch, dessen oberste Seite sogleich eine hässliche Falte vorzeigen konnte; der Junge wandte sich an Ron und schnaubte: „Danke, aber wir müssen wohl weitersuchen ..."

Während dieser aufstöhnte und wieder verdrossen nach seinem eigenen Buch griff, versuchte Harry, das zerknitterte Pergament notdürftig zu glätten und sich anschließend in dessen Text zu vertiefen, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen!

_Der Akada Ve–, nein, Avava –, nein VERDAMMT!_

Harry schloss die Augen und legte resigniert den Kopf auf seine Fäuste – konnte er denn nicht einmal einen schon so oft durchgekauten Fluch richtig lesen?

Gähnend lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und rieb sich den Sand aus den Augen, seufzte tief und winkte flüchtig ab, als er bemerkte, dass Hermine ihn mitleidig beobachtete.

„_Es ist alles in Ordnung!_" presste er scharf zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, kaum dass sie den Mund für eine entsprechende Frage geöffnet hatte, und Harry ballte zornig die rechte, auf dem Tisch liegende Hand zur Faust, streckte die Finger dann wieder, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde. Er ignorierte erneut den schiefen Seitenblick der Bibliothekarin und versuchte – wie schon so oft vergeblich – sich wieder auf die Lektüre über den Todesfluch zu konzentrieren.

_Der Avada Kederv–_

„Mir reicht's!" fauchte Harry, als auch der dritte Versuch, den Fluch richtig zu lesen, fehlschlug, er sprang auf und knallte sein Buch zu, „Gehen wir erst frühstücken, vielleicht funktioniert es danach besser." Auch wenn er daran nicht so recht glauben wollte ...

Ron und Hermine wechselten nur einen flüchtigen Blick, offenbar keineswegs überrascht über Harrys Verhalten, dann zuckte Ron mit den Schultern und Hermine packte schon die Bücher in einen Rucksack, den sie vor sich her in Richtung Eingangshalle schweben ließ, diese Aufgabe aber irgendwann Ron übertrug, weil eine Eule ihr ihren _Tagespropheten _brachte.

„Ach du Schande!" entfuhr es ihr auf halbem Weg in die Große Halle, und sie blieb von einer Sekunde auf die andere stehen und starrte nur ungläubig die zweite Seite der Zeitung an.

„Was ist denn los?" murrte Harry genervt, und auch Ron stöhnte auf: „Mensch Hermine, lass uns gehen! Ich hab Hunger."

– „Dann solltest du das hier besser nicht lesen, denn dann könnte dir noch der Appetit vergehen", gab das Mädchen trocken zurück, als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte, und schüttelte den Kopf. Ron – nun doch neugierig geworden – und Harry – den zwar nicht unbedingt interessierte, was für einen Mist Kimmkorn schon wieder fabriziert hatte, aber der sich so vielleicht von seiner schlechten Laune ablenken konnte – traten neben sie und blickten über ihre Schulter auf den Text, der unübersehbar oben auf der Seite prangte:

_MINISTERIUM WIEDER SICHER  
_-unglaubliche Neuigkeiten aufgedeckt von Arsenie Madlack-

_Askaban kann sich über einen neuen Gefangenen freuen!  
Bei einem Überfall auf eine am gestrigen Tag stattfindende Todesserversammlung, von der das Ministerium dank der neuen Überwachungsmethoden des Zaubereiministers Lockhart Stunden zuvor erfahren hatte und die Gunst der Stunde zu einer Razzia nutzte, war die Überraschung der Auroren groß, auch auf ein ihnen nur zu bekanntes Gesicht zu stoßen, nämlich eine Ministeriumsangestellte aus der eigenen Abteilung, die an diesem Tag einen freien Abend – im Nachhinein keine Überraschung – beantragt hatte!_

_Offenbar hatte Natasha Toleen (29) sich entschlossen, die Seiten zu wechseln und für den Dunklen Lord das Ministerium zu bespitzeln – für sie als Vizeleiterin der Spionageabteilung ein Metier, das sie nur zu gut beherrschte, mit einem Posten, der dem Dunklen Lord sicher viele zusätzliche Informationen einbrachte._

_Direkt nach der Gefangennahme Toleens kam es zu einer nicht-öffentlichen Verhandlung des Zaubergamots – die Angeklagte plädierte für nicht schuldig und zeigte sich ratlos, wie es zu einer derartigen Situation kommen konnte, suchte verzweifelt nach fadenscheinigen Ausreden und gestand nicht, als Spion für Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden dürfe, zu arbeiten. Doch die erdrückende Beweislast führte schließlich zu ihrer Verurteilung, und sie wurde direkt nach der Verhandlung nach Askaban verlegt, wo sie eine lebenslange Haftstrafe absitzen wird._

_Atmen wir auf und bedanken uns bei Zaubereiminister Gilderoy Lockhart dafür, dass er unsere Sicherheit einmal mehr mit seinen zielstrebigen, geradlinigen und längst überfälligen Maßnahmen verteidigen konnte._

„Natasha war der Spion im Orden?" entfuhr es Ron entsetzt, als er zu Ende gelesen und aufgesehen hatte, und er kratzte sich am Kopf, „Donnerwetter, das hätte ich nie vermutet!"

– „Ich auch nicht. Vor allem nach ihrem Streit mit Snape war sie mir fast sympathisch", stimmte Harry ihm langsam zu und erinnerte sich verschwommen daran, wie er nach der Flucht aus dem Grimmauldplatz automatisch dazu übergegangen war, die Frau zu duzen. Er versuchte, das unangenehme Pochen hinter seiner Stirn zu verdrängen; mit _diesen _Nachrichten hätte er an diesem Morgen bestimmt nicht gerechnet. Irgendetwas an der ganzen Geschichte kam ihm merkwürdig vor, doch er war viel zu müde um zu erkennen, was; also gähnte er nur herzhaft und blinzelte.

„Du musst aber zugeben, dass du sie am Anfang der Ferien nicht besonders gut leiden konntest", erinnerte ihn Hermine und spielte nervös mit der Zeitung herum; auch der Freundin schien die Neuigkeit auf den Magen zu schlagen, denn sie zuckte nur betreten mit den Schultern, als Harry sie musterte und nickte. „Stimmt schon. Ich war sauer, dass sie Sirius fast aufgeschlitzt hatte!"

– „Bist du im Moment nicht auch sauer auf Sirius?" warf Ron stirnrunzelnd ein und blickte Harry mit gehobenen Brauen an.

Dieser zögerte einen Moment, bevor er – beinahe schon grimmig – darauf einging: „Naja, eigentlich bin ich ... sauer auf meinen _Lehrer_, sein Verhalten im Training und seine Trainingsmethoden ... und nicht direkt auf meinen _Paten_ – verflucht, ich muss mich besser konzentrieren, sonst verwechsle ich noch irgendwann die Wörter", fügte Harry dann bissig hinzu, und seine Freunde wussten genau, dass der abrupte Themenwechsel nur von einer gewissen Verlegenheit ablenken wollte – Harry sprach nicht gern über solche Dinge, und das Thema war sowieso unsicher genug. Doch andererseits könnte er damit gar nicht so unrecht haben ...

Ein Aufschrei von Hermine durchbrach die Stille, die sich nach Harrys Worten über den Korridor gelegt hatte, und der Junge wirbelte gemeinsam mit Ron nach rechts, nur um das Mädchen dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich ärgerlich einen Haufen Tinte von den Augen wischte, dann mit funkelndem Blick herumfuhr und rief: „_Peeves! _Du gemeiner Quälgeist –"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Poltergeist schoss mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, sodass Hermine überrascht einen Schritt nach hinten auswich, dann noch einen und einen weiteren ... und bemerkte, dass da nichts mehr unter ihr war außer einer Fallhöhe von mehreren Metern.

Entsetzt schrie sie auf, riss somit Harry und Ron aus ihrer Schreckensstarre und die beiden sprinteten der Freundin entgegen, griffen je nach einer Hand und wollten Hermine auf den Marmorboden zurückziehen; doch sie merkten zu spät, dass sie ihren Schwung nicht mehr rechtzeitig abbremsen konnten, und zu dritt kippten sie schließlich von der Kante ...

* * *

... und wirbelten wild durch die Luft, drehten sich viel zu schnell im Kreis und landeten irgendwann weich in einer über eine Matratze gespannten Bettdecke. 

Verwirrt blinzelte Harry und überprüfte automatisch, ob er seinen Zauberstab verloren hatte, während er sich umsah – es war stockfinster. Verdammt, wenn er Peeves erwischte ... Wütend, und doch auch erleichtert über den fehlenden Sturz, holte er das glatte, längliche Stück Holz aus dem Gürtel, als seine Finger es endlich fanden, und zischte „_Lumos!_", zusammen mit Hermine.

Praktisch sofort fiel sein Blick auf Ron; der Junge, dessen Sommersprossen im Moment besonders deutlich aus seinem ungewöhnlich bleichen Gesicht hervorstachen, lag auf der Seite neben ihm und japste immer noch nach Luft. Über Ron – erstaunt hob Harry die Brauen – war etwas in eine alte Steinwand eingraviert, das ihn auf der Stelle an chinesische Schriftzeichen oder altägyptische Hyroglyphen denken ließ; der Junge stutzte, wo waren sie hier überhaupt gelandet? Und was hatten diese Zeichen zu bedeuten?

„Das sind alte Runen", hauchte Hermine erstaunt, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, und fuhr fasziniert mit den Fingern darüber, konnte dies alles offenbar kaum fassen.

– „Wunderbar", knurrte Harry, der sich schnell von der Überraschung erholt hatte und zu seiner üblen Laune zurückgekehrt war, er verschränkte genervt die Arme – verdammt, war es hier kalt! – und wandte sich ironisch an seine Freundin: „Steht da vielleicht, wie wir hier wieder raus kommen?"

– „Nein", erwiderte diese langsam, runzelte die Stirn und strich sich eine Reihe von Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, verstaute den Zauberstab im Gürtel ihrer Roben und fuhr die Zeichen erneut vorsichtig mit den Fingern nach, „Hier steht ... Moment, das ist schwierig zu übersetzen, die Zeichen sind sehr alt ...

_Ich darf meine ... meine Schadenfreude kund tun, Mr. Direktor Phineas Nigellus, dass ich ... mit diesem Geheimgang eine Ermöglichung aufgetan habe, ihre ... ihre unmoralischen Machenschaften aufzudecken durch Beobachtung. Jeder, der seinen Zauberstab auf diese Wand lenkt und die Zauberformel ... _Fenestra! _benutzt, sich dabei deutlich die Örtlichkeiten hinter dieser Mauer, welche aus Ihrem ... verstaubenden Büro, nicht einmal geputzt werden wollend durch die bedauernswerten Hauselfen, bestehen, vor Augen führet, solle diese und ... seine Schauspiele mitbekommen dürfen. Gezeichnet, Ihr Leiter des ehrenwürdigen Hauses ... Gryffindor und stellvertretender Leiter dieser ... schulischen Einrichtung, ... Fydorgat ... Huraggly ..._

Was für ein Name!" beendete Hermine ihre Ausführungen und strich sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn, blickte dann Ron und Harry gespannt an, und die beiden Jungen tauschten einen eindeutigen Blick.

„Ich kann euch nicht davon abhalten, oder?" seufzte die junge Hexe resignierend, und nach einem entschlossenen, simultanen Kopfschütteln ihrer beiden Schulkameraden zückte auch sie wieder den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die gekennzeichnete Stelle in der Wand, während Harry sich schon möglichst jede Einzelheit im Büro des Schulleiters ins Gedächtnis rief.

Gemeinsam intonierten sie laut und deutlich die Formel, „_Fenestra!_", und angenehme Kühle tastete nach ihren Beinen, hüllte sie mehr und mehr ein, während die drei sich schlagartig federleicht und unbekümmert fühlten.

Alles rückte in den Hintergrund, die Lehrer, die sicher sauer würden, wenn sie zu spät kamen, die Todesser, der böse schwarze Lord und sein neuer Zauberstab, die andauernde, bleierne Müdigkeit, Natasha Toleens Verrat, der Ärger über die Trainingsstunden bei Sirius ... alles verschwamm zu einem hintergründigen Rauschen in Harrys Kopf, und erst wie durch einen Schleier, dann durch etwas klar wie Quellwasser in einem Gebirge tauchten sie wirbelnd in Dumbledores Büro ein ...

* * *

Albus Dumbledore saß mit einer prachtvollen Phönixfeder in der Hand am Schreibtisch und schrieb einen langen Brief an einen guten Bekannten im Ministerium. Dabei führte er leise Selbstgespräche – oder besser Gespräche mit seinem Phönix Fawkes, von dem die goldene Feder stammen musste –, die jedoch im leisen Sirren der silbernen Instrumente, die Harry bei seinem anderthalb Jahre alten Wutanfall übriggelassen hatte, und dem gelegentlichen, leisen Schnarchen eines der Schulleiterportäts untergingen. Langsam streckte Dumbledore die Hand aus, griff gedankenverloren nach dem letzten Biskuitkeks mit großen Schokostückchen in einer einladenden Kristallschüssel und wurde dabei von Ron sehr genau beobachtet, dessen sehnsüchtiger Blick auf die Nascherei Harry daran erinnerte, dass sie heute noch kein Frühstück zu sich genommen hatten. 

Die schwere Eichentür in Albus Dumbledores' Büro flog mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand und ließ das gemütliche Hintergrundsummen abrupt verstummen; der Direktor hatte noch nicht einmal richtig aufgesehen – Harry registrierte nebenbei, dass der geierförmige Bronzetürgriff gefährlich hin und her baumelte –, als auch schon Sirius hereinstürmte und mit schwungvoll wehenden Roben direkt durch Harry hindurchmarschierte, bevor er vor Dumbledore zum Stehen kam und sich vor dem Schreibtisch aufbaute. Offensichtlich regte er sich gerade über irgendetwas auf, das ließ sich sowohl an seinen festen und langgezogenen, schnellen Schritten als auch an seiner aufgewühlten Aura erkennen, und da sowohl Harry als auch der Direktor an diesem Tag bereits den _Tagespropheten _gelesen hatten, konnten sich beide genau vorstellen, was dieses Etwas war.

„Ist es wahr?" fing Sirius auf der Stelle an, ohne sich auch nur die Mühe einer Begrüßung oder einer Einleitung zu machen, ignorierte die sich über das stürmische Wachrütteln beschwerenden Porträts und stemmte die Hände auf den Schreibtisch, musterte den alten Mann ihm gegenüber im Sessel mit funkelndem Blick und atmete tief durch: „Sag schon, Dumbledore, du musst das wissen, schließlich bist du im Zaubergamot!"

Der Leiter der Zaubererschule Hogwarts saß einen Augenblick lang nur stumm in seinem bequemen alten Sessel, dann legte er den Keks zurück in die schwere Schüssel und rückte langsam die halbmondförmige Brille zurecht, bevor er widerwillig auf die Frage einging: „Ja, Sirius. Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, aber Mrs. Toleen wurde als Todesserin überführt und zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt –"

– „Und was sind das für eindeutige Beweise, von denen der _Tagesprophet _berichtet?" fiel Sirius seinem Vorgesetzten barsch ins Wort und kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum, wie unhöflich er sich zur Zeit verhielt, sondern hob die Stimme noch etwas mehr, als er weiter sprach: „Verdammt Dumbledore, Natasha kann _unmöglich_ der Spion sein!"

Silbergraue, wild blitzende Augen trafen auf ruhiges Blau, und nur das fehlende Funkeln in Dumbledores Augenwinkeln verliehen diesem einen traurigen Ausdruck, als er leise und sanft erwiderte: „Die Auroren haben sie im Urlaub im Todesserumhang auf einer Todesserversammlung angetrof–"

– „_Das steht in der Zeitung!_" donnerte Sirius und stieß wütend die Hände von der Tischplatte ab, ballte sie zu Fäusten und stemmte diese in die Hüften. „Das ist aber_ kein eindeutiger Beweis!_" ergänzte er und begann mit einer unruhigen Wanderung durch das Zimmer, wohl um sich abzureagieren und wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen; außer einem tadelnden „Tsk!" von Phineas Nigellus Black herrschte für einige Sekunden absolute Stille.

„Nein?" hakte der Direktor dann fragend nach und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne, legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und seufzte tief, als ob er diese Konfrontation schon im Ministerium bei der Verhandlung in der vergangenen Nach hatte kommen sehen. „Doch, Sirius; das zählt als eindeutiger Beweis! Welche andere Begründung sollte es für ihre dortige Anwesenheit geben?"

– „In der Zeitung stand, sie hätte sich rechtfertigen wollen!" fauchte Sirius aufgebracht und blieb abrupt vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch stehen, zog verärgert die Brauen zusammen, als er den großväterlichen, mitleidigen Blick des Schulleiters bemerkte.

– „Ihre Argumentation war überaus fadenscheinig und klang mehr als nur an den Haaren herbeigezogen!" erläuterte der Direktor gelassen aber bestimmt und blickte seinem Gegenüber eindringlich in die noch immer aufgewühlten Augen: „Sie hätte eine Notiz erhalten mit der Aufforderung, einen beigelegten Portschlüssel zum Erscheinen an diesem Ort um Punkt 22.57 Uhr zu verwenden; kurz vor dem Überfall, angeblich ein Befehl des Leiters der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung – der sich selbst unter Veritaserum an keine derartige Anweisung erinnern kann. Zudem wurde – nach ausführlicher Suche – kein Portschlüssel an diesem Ort gefunden, der nicht von den Auroren stammte –"

– „Und wer sagt, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht?" kam fauchend die Antwort zurück, deren Absender sich offensichtlich kaum beherrschen konnte, und eine Strähne seines sich elegant legenden, schwarzen Haares fiel ihm in die Stirn. Unwirsch warf er sie mit der linken Hand zurück und schnaubte; es schien ihm gegenwärtig beinahe gut zu tun, Dumbledore anzuschreien.

– „Sirius," begann dieser freundlich, zeichnete mit dem Zauberstab eine Schüssel in die Luft und bot seinem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einen der erscheinenden Zitronenbrausebonbons an, den dieser mit einer harschen Geste ablehnte. „Wie du möchtest", sagte er mit einer Spur der Resignation in der Stimme, stellte die Süßigkeit beiseite und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück; er verhakte die Finger vor dem Bauch und musterte seinen Lehrer lange und eindringlich, bevor er schließlich den Mund öffnete: „Es gibt im Nachhinein Hinweise, die darauf hindeuten. Erinnerst du dich, dass Peter Pettigrew bei seiner Befragung betäubt wurde? Natasha hätte dazu die beste Gelegenheit gehabt –"

– „Das _beweist_ doch nichts!" unterbrach Harrys Pate den Schulleiter ebenso laut wie schroff, und der alte Mann hob die Brauen, bedauerte stumm die Uneinsichtigkeit und Sturheit seines Gesprächspartners.

„Sirius –"

– „NEIN, DUMBLEDORE!" schrie dieser und stemmte wieder die Fäuste auf die Schreibtischplatte, blitzte den Direktor wütend an und ließ ihn – wie schon so oft an diesem Morgen – nicht ausreden, „_Das ergibt verdammt nochmal KEINEN SINN!_"

Wild atmend ließ er den Kopf sinken und bemühte sich, die Fassung zu wahren, dann sah Sirius wieder auf und fuhr um einiges ruhiger, doch immer noch aufgewühlt, fort: „Ich habe Natasha kurz vorher getroffen, und sie wusste von der Information bezüglich des Todessertreffens, die das Ministerium hatte! Und wenn sie eine Todesserin wäre, gäbe es für sie nur einen Grund, die Todesser nicht vor diesem Übergriff der Auroren zu warnen, nämlich wenn Voldemort ihre Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen wollte – aber dann _wäre sie doch dort verdammt nochmal nicht hingegangen! Denn dadurch würde sie ja IHRE VERDAMMTE TARNUNG AUFGEBEN!_"

– „Woher weißt du, dass Mrs. Toleen von dem geplanten Überfall wusste?" erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, obwohl ihn die Argumentation Sirius' sichtlich nachdenklich gestimmt hatte, und beugte sich interessiert nach vorne.

Harrys Pate blickte kurz aus dem Fenster, bevor er die Brauen hob und seufzte. „Remus, Tonks, Natasha und ich hatten gestern Abend eine Verabredung", gestand er, fast ein bisschen verlegen, und zuckte mit den Achseln, „Sonst bekommen die beiden das doch nie hin – und da hat sie erwähnt, wie schwer es für sie war, an diesem Abend ihren Urlaub durchzusetzen, weil der Minister jeden Mann für den Übergriff zur Verfügung haben wollte."

Die beiden Männer musterten sich eine zeitlang eingehend, starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen; Sirius entschlossen und verärgert, Dumbledore zu einer längst überfälligen Antwort herausfordernd, und der Schulleiter mitleidig, wie ein Arzt, der nicht weiß, wie er einem Patienten die unangenehme Diagnose überbringen soll, von der dieser nichts hören wollte. Harry stutzte, doch das merkwürdige Funkeln in den Augen des Ordensleiters war schon wieder verschwunden, als er sich schließlich räusperte und sein Gegenüber eindringlich ansah.

„Lord Voldemort könnte Gründe dafür haben, Natashas Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen", gab er langsam zu Bedenken und hob gebieterisch die Hand, um die auf der Stelle aufkommenden Proteste von Seiten Sirius' zu unterbinden, „und er ist in der Lage, seine Anhänger schneller als uns lieb sein kann aus Askaban zu befreien – wie wir in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig erlebt haben. Auch wenn ihm ein Teil der Dementoren davongelaufen ist, die wieder – unterstützt und kontrolliert von Ministeriumswächtern – in Askaban Wache halten ... Sirius, ich glaube du willst das einfach noch nicht wahrhaben, weil du persönlich involviert bist, sowohl durch deine Beziehung zu Natasha als auch durch deinen eigenen Askabanaufenthalt –"

– „Das hier hat _nichts _mit _meiner _Zeit in Askaban zu tun, Dumbledore!" unterbrach der Verteidigungslehrer seinen Vorgesetzten schroff – _zu _schroff, sodass Harry sofort klar wurde, dass der Schulleiter einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte; niemand konnte sich besser vorstellen als Sirius selbst, wie es Natasha in Askaban gehen mochte, und auch nur daran denken zu müssen schien Harrys Pate einfach nicht ertragen zu können.

Diesmal hinderte Dumbledore Sirius am Weiterreden, als er mit seinen Ausführungen fortfuhr, als wäre er nie unterbrochen worden: „Denk bitte einmal objektiv und logisch darüber nach, Sirius. Es wurden weder der Zettel mit der angeblichen Anweisung noch ein Portschlüssel bei Mrs. Toleen gefunden. Wohin sollen die verschwunden sein? Wenn die Todesser in diesem Raum von dem Überfall des Ministeriums wussten, wieso haben sie sich dann nicht in Sicherheit gebracht? Wieso sollten sie stattdessen wertvolle Zeit damit verschwenden, einen Zettel und einen Portschlüssel verschwinden zu lassen – was ja bei Nicht-Schokoriegeln nicht gerade einfach ist?" Dumbledore ließ seine Worte ein wenig wirken.

„Wir haben die gefangenen Todesser geprüft, und keiner außer Mrs. Toleen wäre in der Lage, dies zu bewerkstelligen – und Natasha wäre ja schön dumm, diese angeblichen Beweise selbst zu beseitigen!"

Langsam lehnte Dumbledore sich in seinem Sessel zurück und atmete tief durch, dann setzte er hinzu: „Du erinnerst dich an die zwei Vorfälle, die wir schon bei dem Gespräch über den Spion angesprochen haben? Die auf Spionage innerhalb des Ordens hindeuteten. Mittlerweile konnten wir den Kreis der Verdächtigen – die rein theoretisch die Möglichkeit gehabt hätten – auch stark einschränken: Andromeda Tonks, Heiler Smethwyck, Lee Jordan, Hestia Jones, Hagrid, George Weasley, Nymphadora und Natasha Toleen – die bisher nur zweimal an einer Versammlung teilgenommen hatte. Merkwürdiger Zufall, dass ausgerechnet zu diesen beiden Gelegenheiten Informationen zu Lord Voldemort gelangen."

Müde schaute der Direktor sein Gegenüber an und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Bart: „Hälst du das nicht für eindeutig?"

– „Und _wieso_ _verdammt_ sollte sie einen Anschlag inszenieren, der ihr Haus in die Luft jagt?" fuhr der Verteidigungslehrer auf und hieb wütend mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte, „Und dann zwei Wochen bei uns wohnen? Sodass wir ihr auf die Finger sehen können?"

– „Oder aber sie uns!" erwiderte Dumbledore sofort, als hätte er dieses Argument erwartet, „Wäre das nicht ein perfekter Vorwand?"

– „Aber –", begann Sirius, und Harry konnte regelrecht sehen, wie er sich wand; in den grauen Augen spiegelten sich sowohl Verzweiflung als auch Resignation wider – Resignation wegen der Uneinsichtigkeit des Ordensleiters, denn Sirius' Stimme teilte Harry mit, dass er die Fakten noch immer anzweifelte und es nicht akzeptieren wollte.

Doch er sollte seinen Einwand nicht zu Ende führen können, denn hinter ihm klopfte laut und deutlich jemand an den Rahmen der noch immer offen stehenden Tür – Harrys Pate hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ja wahrscheinlich nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, diese zu schließen –, woraufhin Professor Snape den Raum betrat und genüsslich grinste; es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass er den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte.

Harry konnte die drohende Katastrophe bereits riechen, das _konnte_ ja nicht gut gehen! In seiner gegenwärtigen Verfassung war Sirius eine tickende Zeitbombe; und Snape würde es sich bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen, diese auch zu zünden ...

* * *

Als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt fand sich Harry urplötzlich wieder auf der anderen Seite der Wand, auf der Matratze, und blinzelte nur überrumpelt, weil der Zauber so schnell und ohne jede Vorwarnung geendet hatte. Er schickte sich bereits an, seinen Zauberstab erneut auf das Fenster zu richten und sich Dumbledores Büro vorzustellen – ein Ort, an dem es nach Snapes plötzlichen Auftauchen ziemlich ... turbulent zugehen musste –, als die Matratze unter ihm und seinen Freunden immer weiter nach unten sackte. 

Ein orange leuchtender Schriftzug schlängelte sich aus seinem Zauberstab, ebenso wie aus denen seiner Freunde, und Hermine übersetzte ihn gerade noch mit „Eure Zeit ist um, die Beweislage müsste eindeutig sein", bevor die drei wieder wie in einer Achterbahn – Dudley hatte mal erwähnt, dass einem darin entsetzlich übel würde – aus dem geheimen Raum geschleudert wurden.

Als Harry sich seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr bewegt hatte und eine Wand im Rücken spürte, wagte er es endlich, die Augen zu öffnen; und erst als er nach einem weiteren Moment wieder wusste, wo oben und unten war, erkannte er, dass der Stein in seinem Rücken eigentlich gar keine Wand darstellte, sondern kalten, schmutzigen Fußboden, und er kämpfte sich hoch, bis er bequem sitzen konnte.

Der Junge fand sich an eben jener Stelle wieder, wo Peeves Hermine über das Treppengeländer gescheucht hatte. Allerdings – wieso war ihm das nicht schon längst aufgefallen? – _wo _befand sich das Geländer? Vor ihm gähnte nur eine breite Lücke, durch die man direkt in den Abgrund fallen konnte – jemand hatte offensichtlich ein gewaltiges Loch hinein gesprengt! Harry kam sofort ein blondes Mädchen in den Sinn, das vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit noch begeistert Schokofroschkarten gesammelt hatte und nun griesgrämiger und gereizter war als er selbst– eigentlich unmöglich – und alle Leute angriff.

„Puh!" atmete neben ihm Ron auf – schon wieder bleich um die Nasenspitze, dabei hatte er sich doch gerade erholt – und schluckte, blieb sicherheitshalber noch liegen: „Was für ein Ritt! Dagegen ist Quidditch Balsam für den Magen!"

– „Nun, eigentlich sollten wir froh über diesen Ritt sein, denn die Alternative wäre ein Sturz über drei Stockwerke gewesen. Und den hätten wir wohl nicht überlebt ... Gehen wir endlich in den Unterricht? Ich hab sowieso schon die Hälfte von ‚Alte Runen' verpasst!" drängte Hermine ungeduldig nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr und wollte den entsetzten Ron – er hatte offenbar daran gedacht, dass ihnen heute das Frühstück entgangen war – in Richtung ihres nächsten Klassenzimmers drängen; doch Harry bedeutete den beiden, einen Augenblick zu warten.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und begann mit einer Abfolge von Zaubern, sodass die drei den „Geheimgang" wieder finden würden, und zwar nur sie drei und kein anderer; so wie sie es in Duellieren gelernt hatten, nachdem der Zauber ihnen kurz von Sirius vorgestellt worden war. ‚Irgendwie clever', hatte Ron damals gesagt und anerkennend die Brauen gehoben; immerhin hatte das Konzept noch öfter funktioniert, dass ihr Verteidigungslehrer einen neuen Zauber und seine Anwendung anriss, wenn Remus ihn in Duellieren brauchte, und der Werwolf den Schülern dann beibrachte, diesen anzuwenden.

Kaum war er nach mehreren Minuten fertig, fing Hermine auch schon wieder an, zum Aufbruch zu drängen: „Kommt Leute, wir kommen sonst noch zu spät!"

„_Verdammt Sirius, du kannst trotz allem nicht einfach Snape vor Dumbledores Nase verhexen!_"

Harry wollte im ersten Augenblick seinen Ohren nicht trauen, als er gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine – alarmiert durch diesen verärgerten Ausruf – herumfuhr und die steinerne Treppe hinunterstarrte. Ein Stockwerk tiefer hatte Remus Lupin die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sich vor Harrys Paten aufgebaut, dessen hochrote Wangen darauf hinwiesen, dass er sich gerade furchtbar aufgeregt hatte; und es noch immer tat.

„_Der soll froh sein, dass Dumbledore in der Nähe war, sonst hätte ich ihn nicht nur mit einem Schweigezauber entkommen lassen!_" schrie Sirius zurück, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und öffnete die Fäuste, griff nach dem verschnörkelten Treppengeländer und senkte den Kopf.

– „Hör endlich auf, dich von ihm provozieren zu lassen!" redete der Duellierlehrer ärgerlich auf sein Gegenüber ein, achtete nun aber darauf, die Stimme zu senken; es hatten schon einige Schüler aufgesehen, „Das will er doch nur –"

– „Ach nein!" unterbrach ihn Sirius' vor Sarkasmus triefende Antwort, und Harrys Pate schloss die vor Wut noch immer zitternden Hände so fest um das Steingeländer, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, „Seit wann fällt ‚_Mensch, Black, fang endlich an mit dem winzigen Teil deines Gehirns oberhalb der Gürtellinie zu denken!_' unter ‚Provokation'?" Wütend schlug Sirius mit der Faust auf das Treppengeländer und keuchte vor Schmerz auf, während Remus nur stumm daneben stand, seinen Freund eingehend musterte und ihm ein wenig Zeit gab, sich einigermaßen zu fangen.

„Trotzdem", begann er dann in einem friedlicheren Tonfall, offensichtlich darum bemüht, den Verteidigungslehrer nicht gleich wieder an die Decke zu bringen, „Sieh doch bitte beim nächsten Mal davon ab, in Dumbledores Büro deinen Zauberstab auf Se– _ihn _zu richten ... was hast du eigentlich dort gemacht, bevor ich dich eingeholt hatte?" ergänzte Remus dann, um die hitzige Diskussion auf ein weniger heikles Thema zu lenken, lehnte sich rückwärts an das Treppengeländer und stützte sich mit den Armen darauf ab; er beobachtete Sirius aufmerksam und wartete ruhig auf eine Antwort.

– „Ich habe Dumbledore gefragt, was das für Beweise sind, die der _Tagesprophet _erwähnt", gab dieser nach einiger Zeit ruhiger, aber noch immer sichtlich aufgewühlt zu, und sah auf, „und ihm – nicht unbedingt freundlich – an den Kopf geworfen, dass Natasha unmöglich der Spion sein kann."

Skeptisch hob Remus die Brauen – er wusste genau, wie sehr sein Freund damit untertrieb – und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Und was hat Dumbledore dir darauf geantwortet?"

Ein abfälliges Schnauben, dann starrte Sirius wieder zu Boden und stöhnte, fasste die unangenehme Diskussion widerwillig für seinen Freund zusammen. „... und das ganze mit seinem widerlich mitleidigen, väterlichen _Es-tut-mir-so-leid-dass-ich-recht-habe-Blick_!" endete er schließlich und seufzte tief, bevor er sich müde über die Augen rieb, während Remus ihn nur eingehend beobachtete.

„Wo warst du eigentlich so lange?" fragte Sirius danach, wandte den Blick zur Seite und hob eine Braue, „Im dritten Stock warst du doch noch direkt hinter mir und hast versucht, mich von dem Besuch abzuhalten."

– „Ich hatte eine kleine Begegnung mit Peeves", gab der Duellierlehrer zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern, steckte die Hände in die Robentaschen und stieß sich vom Geländer ab, „Er hat behauptet, ein paar Schüler wären von der Treppe gefallen. Du glaubst nicht, wie er mich damit erschreckt hat, irgendwie sah er total ernst aus, und ich hab das auf der Stelle überprüft", Remus schnaubte verhalten und schüttelte den Kopf, „Hätte mir denken können, dass er sich nur einen Scherz erlaubt hat – aber was sollte ich tun ... Was wirst _du _jetzt eigentlich unternehmen?" wechselte er dann wieder das Thema und machte einen eindeutig besorgten Eindruck, als er Sirius nun ansah, „Hat Dumbledore dich überzeugt? ... Hätte ich mir denken können", setzte er leise seufzend hinzu, als der Verteidigungslehrer entschlossen den Kopf schüttelte, kurz überlegte und tief Luft holte.

„Wäre sie eine Todesserin, dann hätte sie sich von dem Treffen ferngehalten", wiederholte Sirius seine Argumentation aus Dumbledores Büro und schob entschlossen das Kinn nach vorne, „Außerdem ist das nicht der einzige Grund ... ich bin nur nicht zu mehr gekommen –" – „Weil du unbedingt Snape verhexen musstest", warf der Werwolf möglichst belanglos ein, verlieh seiner Stimme dabei einen amüsierten Klang und schaute Sirius schief an. Die Wirkung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, und als Lupin das verhaltene Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes sah, wusste er, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, die Situation zumindest ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Er hatte es verdient", rechtfertigte Sirius sich träge und setzte einen möglichst unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf, zuckte nur müde mit den Schultern. Remus hob skeptisch eine Braue und verschränkte lehrermäßig die Arme vor der Brust: „Du hast nur Glück, dass Dumbledore dich nicht rausgeworfen hat! Der Angriff auf einen Lehrer ..."

– „Ich vermute mal, er war kurz davor", entgegnete Sirius, ignorierte Remus' entsetztes Kopfschütteln und straffte die Schultern, „hat es dann aber doch nicht gemacht, wegen der Aufgabe, die Merlin in seinem Brief erwähnt hat, und weil er wohl so schnell keinen Ersatz als Verteidigungslehrer findet; zumindest nicht, solange Bellatrix hier ihr Unwesen treibt – und warum lässt die sich nirgends blicken, wenn man sich abreagieren will", beschwerte sich Sirius, drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit der Kehrseite gegen das Geländer, zuckte mit den Achseln und kam wieder aufs Thema zu sprechen, „Du hast recht, das war wirklich Glück!"

– „Und aus welchem anderen Grund denkst du nun, dass Natasha keine Todesserin ist?" griff Remus den Aufhänger ihres Exkurses auf und schaute kurz auf seine Armbanduhr, registrierte, dass sie noch ein wenig Zeit hatten und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sirius.

Dieser überlegte kurz, fixierte dabei einen Punkt in der Wand gegenüber, bevor er sich auf das Geländer setzte und die Beine übereinander schlug: „Als Natasha mich vor Weihnachten durch den Grimmauldplatz gejagt hat, um ihre Schwester zu rächen ... der Hass in ihren Augen, der war _echt_, von jemandem, der Rache will ..." Sirius hielt kurz inne, bevor er tief Luft holte und Remus' Blick einfing, „Die Todesser wussten schon, dass ich diese Muggel nicht getötet habe. Und Natasha –" Kopfschüttelnd brach Sirius den Blickkontakt ab, befeuchtete sich die Lippen und behauptete überzeugt: „– Natasha hätte diesen Hass nicht in den Augen haben können, wenn sie es gewusst hätte."

Diese Aussage ließ Remus für einige Minuten verstummen, während er darüber nachdachte; Sirius hatte da einen gewissen Punkt, das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Auch dem Werwolf war der eisige Blick in den hellblauen Augen der Spionin aufgefallen, und was sein Freund sagte, baute zwar auf Vermutung und Gefühl auf, klang jedoch logisch. Natashas Schuld schien unanfechtbar ... aber hatten sie das vor vielen Jahren nicht auch von Sirius angenommen? Und sich so sehr geirrt. Zwar hatte Natasha, anders als der Eulen-Animagus, eine Verhandlung bekommen, aber Remus bezweifelte, dass eine solche Sirius damals vor Askaban hätte retten können.

„Was willst du jetzt unternehmen?" wandte er sich endlich leise an den Eulen-Animagus und schluckte. Dieser verzog das Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Grimasse. „Den wahren Spion überführen. Nur so kann ich beweisen, dass sie es nicht war", antwortete Sirius und ein finsterer Schatten fiel auf sein Gesicht; seine Stimme wurde so leise, dass Remus Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu verstehen, und dem Werwolf richteten sich die Nackenhaare auf, als er die stille Wut in der Stimme seines Freundes wahrnahm. Das war kein gutes Zeichen! „Und ich hoffe für ihn, dass er unter dem Imperius steht!"

– „Ich helfe euch dabei!" bot Remus sich nach zwei weiteren Minuten unbehaglichen Schweigens an und reichte Sirius die Hand; er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er das dem Freund schuldig war.

– „Uns?" entgegnete dieser erstaunt und hob eine Braue, wusste offensichtlich nicht, wen Lupin meinte.

– „Dir und Tonks", erläuterte Remus schlicht, als die Verwirrung nicht aus den Zügen seines Freundes wich, und räusperte sich. „ich nehme an, als Natashas beste Freundin ist sie ist dabei."

Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte Sirius' Lippen, als seine Stirn sich glättete, er die Hand hob und in Remus' einschlug. „Ok", sagte er nur, strich sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, und dem entschlossenen Funkeln in seinem Blick zufolge überlegte er bereits, wie sie nun weitermachen würden.

* * *

_-Anmerkung der Autorin-_

_

* * *

_

_Nun, das Rätsel um Sirius' Verhalten gegenüber Harry im Training wurde hier leider noch nicht gelöst - es hat einfach nicht in dieses Kapitel gepasst. Aber in Kapitel 18 werde ich sehr ausführlich auf dieses Thema eingehen _;-D  
_Also bitte **viele Reviews**, damit ich Motivation zum schreiben bekomme _-ggg-


	18. Eiskalte Wut

_Allmählich wird es wohl zur Routine, dass ich mit einer Entschuldigung für das lange Warten anfange _;D  
_Auch vor diesem Kapitel: Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schneller hochladen konnte!_

_Ich möchte mich auch wieder bei denen bedanken, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben - ich hoffe, meine Antworten mit den Dankesworten sind angekommen, möchte mich natürlich auch bei Slay Coral bedanken, dem ich aufgrund des Fehlens seiner Emailadresse leider nicht persönlich antworten konnte._

_In den Reviews haben sich einige über Sirius' Training aufgeregt, sich gefragt, ob Harry irgendwann ausrastet und wohin das noch führt. Nun, ich hoffe doch, dass zumindest einige Fragen beantwortet werden, wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**

* * *

**

**Eiskalte Wut**

**

* * *

**

‚Verdammt, verdammt, _verdammt_!' fluchte Harry in Gedanken, als er ausgelaugt und schweißnass aus dem Raum der Wünsche wankte, sich an der Wand abstützte und den Korridor hinunter schlich, sich mit jeder Zelle seines Gehirns darauf konzentrierte, einfach nur _auf den verfluchten Beinen zu bleiben_. Er war zu spät; das Quidditchtraining hatte bereits seit über zwanzig Minuten begonnen, doch Sirius – Harry war fast an die Decke gegangen, als er die Bitte vorgetragen hatte und die ablehnende Antwort gekommen war – hatte trotzdem darauf bestanden, dass sie den zweiten Durchgang im Trainingsparcour zu Ende brachten.

Müde und kraftlos lehnte der Junge sich hinter der Ecke gegen den kühlen Stein, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und versuchte, seinen beschleunigten Atem zu beruhigen – ihm war immer noch viel zu warm, und die gegenüberliegende Steinwand verschwamm vor seinen Augen, verzog sich zu einem grotesken Muster aus verschiedenen Grautönen; Harry hatte das Gefühl, seine letzten Kraftreserven aufbrauchen zu müssen, um das kleine Fläschchen mit zitternden Fingern aus seinem Umhang zu kramen, zu entkorken und an die Lippen zu setzen.

Einen kräftigen Schluck später spürte Harry, wie es ihm zunehmend besser ging; zwar fühlte er sich noch immer vollkommen erschöpft, doch wenigstens war die drohende Bewusstlosigkeit von ihm abgefallen.

Gleich heute Nachmittag würde er sich bei Hermine für den Stärkungstrank bedanken, den sie ihm ohne zu zögern gebraut hatte – heimlich natürlich, er wollte nicht herausfinden, wie sein Verteidigungslehrer auf die Neuigkeit reagieren würde. Es war ein Glück, dass die junge Hexe in Zaubertränke so gut abschnitt, nach Snapes Rückkehr als Lehrer für dieses Fach waren Harrys Leistungen gewaltig abgesackt. Der Junge würde sich enorm anstrengen müssen, um die erforderlichen Leistungen in den Abschlussprüfungen zu bringen; er wollte doch Auror werden!

Harry schluckte, um den scharfen Nachgeschmack des Tranks zu verscheuchen. Mit der lauernden Bewusstlosigkeit verschwand auch die Gleichgültigkeit, wie jedes Mal nach dem Training, wenn die körperliche Überbelastung seinen Ärger ausbrannte, und die Gereiztheit kehrte zurück; wütend stemmte der Junge, als der Trank nach einer weiteren Minute seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hatte, sich nach oben und zückte den Zauberstab. Nur keine Kraft auf einen Umweg in den Gryffindorturm verschwenden, also ließ er seinen Tarnumhang und seinen Feuerblitz mit dem Aufrufezauber erscheinen, schwang sich darüber und flog unsichtbar durch das Schloss in Richtung Quidditchfeld.

Unterwegs holte er einen Zettel aus seinen Roben, um sich die Zauberformeln darauf und deren Anwendung einzuprägen, die er sich aus den Büchern von _Lesespaß für Zauberer _herausschrieb. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort würde er jede Duellformel brauchen, die er finden konnte ...

* * *

„Hat nicht viel genützt, oder?" begrüßte Ron seinen besten Freund und blies in eine Pfeife, um das Training zu unterbrechen; er wendete seinen Sauberwisch und setzte zur Landung an. 

– „Was meinst du?" hakte Harry seufzend nach und landete neben seinem besten Freund, stieg vom Besen und strich seine Trainingsroben glatt. _‚Praezy'... nein ‚Praecipitare', der ... ‚Kopf über'-Zauber. Hochziehen und stoßen. Lässt Gegner ... lässt fallende Gegner auf dem Kopf landen, _ging er in Gedanken die einzelnen Flüche noch einmal durch, wobei es ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren, _‚Con' ... ‚Concidere' ... und dann das Objekt, das ... umfallen oder ... oder herabstürzen soll ... Schlenkern und ... und ziehen? Mist, das muss ich nochmal nachlesen ..._

„Den Stärkungstrank von Hermine, was sonst?" holte Rons Stimme ihn auf das Quidditchfeld zurück, und der schlacksige Rotschopf grinste, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst, als er Harrys Gesicht sah – das sich, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, in einem mehr als nur schlechten Zustand zeigte.

Fahl wie ein Geist mit eingefallenen Wangen bemerkte Harry, dass er gemustert wurde und drehte das Gesicht zur Seite im Versuch, Ron nicht sehen zu lassen, wie tief seine von dunklen Ringen umrandeten Augen mittlerweile in den Höhlen lagen; er presste die farblosen Lippen fest zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen in der Hoffnung, Ron würde sich wieder seiner Mannschaft zuwenden und das Thema abhaken. Doch der Quidditchkapitän schien nicht vorzuhaben, seine Frage fallen zu lassen; vielleicht war ihm aufgefallen, wie sehr Harrys Blitznarbe durch dessen gegenwärtige Blässe hervorstach, das gelegentliche Zittern seiner Finger oder die Schweißtropfen, die seinem Sucher noch immer auf der Stirn standen.

„Doch, eigentlich schon", lenkte Harry schließlich träge ein, als er begriff, dass er vor Ron nicht verbergen konnte, _wie _erschöpft er tatsächlich war, und der Junge straffte die Schultern. Was er auch sogleich bereute; es kostete viel zu viel Kraft, und wütend darüber nahm er einen weiteren, großen Schluck von Hermines Stärkungstrank, wodurch er sich nun endlich in der Lage fühlte, das kommende Quidditchtraining durchzustehen.

Ron unterdessen musterte ihn fassungslos, als könne er seinen Ohren nicht trauen: „Wie bitte? Willst du mir allen ernstes weiß machen, dass du vorhin noch _schlimmer _ausgesehen hast?"

– „Na herzlichen Dank aber auch!" fauchte Harry seinen Freund an und schnaubte verärgert, verstaute die bruchsicher gezauberte Flasche wieder tief in seinem Umhang und gähnte herzhaft.

„Haben das Training heute vorgezogen", presste er danach ärgerlich hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Bin deswegen auch zu spät. Muss aber nachher nicht weg."

– „Gut!" freute sich Ron beschwingt, in der Hoffnung, den Freund dadurch etwas aufzuheitern; doch Harry brütete schon wieder griesgrämig vor sich hin und starrte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen in den bedeckten Himmel.

Erst als er sich auf seinen Feuerblitz schwang entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, und als er in der Luft seine Augen schloss und den Wind um seine Nase streicheln ließ, glaubte Ron fast, ein kurzes, verhaltenes Lächeln über die Lippen seines Suchers huschen zu sehen; Harry hatte fast vergessen, was für erstaunliche Wirkungen Quidditch haben konnte, während er seine ersten Runden auf dem Feuerblitz drehte, um warm zu werden, sich dabei absolut frei und ungebunden zu fühlen – oder weniger vergessen als unter einem großen Berg Wut vergraben.

„Alle bereit für ein Übungsspiel?" wandte der Kapitän sich laut an seine Mannschaft und atmete auf. Apple hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit einen neuen Besen besorgt – hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert.

Auch die anderen waren voll einsatzfähig, die frei gewordene Stelle als Jägerin nahm mittlerweile Ellens Schwester Nellie Volgonttomb ein; eigentlich hatte Ron sie nicht ins Team aufnehmen wollen, aber von allen Bewerbern war sie mit Abstand die beste – beinahe so gut wie ihre Schwester –, und sie hatte versprochen, keinen Ärger zu machen.

Was der Kapitän nicht einmal erahnen konnte, waren ihre persönlichen Gründe für die überraschende Quidditchkarriere, denn Nellie hatte nie auch nur das geringste Interesse an dieser Sportart gezeigt. Wie sollte er auch auf den Gedanken kommen, dass Nellie das Spiel als eine Art Training betrachtete, das die Sinne schärfte, ihre Reflexe schneller werden ließ und sich so hervorragend auf ihre Bemühungen auswirken würde, an Malfoy Rache zu nehmen?

„Dann mal los!" gab Ron die Klatscher und den Schnatz frei und brachte den Quaffel aufs Feld, musterte sein Team und stieß sich dann vom Boden ab, um den gewohnten Platz vor den Ringen einzunehmen. Das Spiel hatte begonnen ...

* * *

Na endlich, der Schnatz! Harry atmete tief durch, er hatte schon daran gezweifelt, die kleine, goldene Kugel heute noch zu finden. Seit über zwanzig Minuten zog er mittlerweile seine Kreise über das Feld, blinzelte regelmäßig, damit ihm die Augen nicht zu fielen, und er seufzte. 

Erpicht darauf, das Spiel schnell zu beenden, schnappte er nach dem Schnatz, griff jedoch in leere, kalte Luft und hätte sich nur zu gern über die Augen gewischt, um den Dunst davor zu vertreiben; doch mit einer Hand am Feuerblitz konnte er die Brille nicht abnehmen.

_Verdammt!_

Ein zweiter Versuch, Harry streckte erneut den Arm aus, nur noch wenige Zentimeter ... Etwas Hartes rammte den Rücken des Suchers und warf ihn fast von seinem Feuerblitz; Harry schrie vor Wut und Schmerz, riss den Besen herum und brüllte: „_Was soll der Unsinn, du –_" Abrupt hielt der Junge inne, als seine Teamkameraden herumfuhren und ihn erstaunt musterten.

Totenstille, dann: „Immer mit der Ruhe, Harry, das war nur ein Klatscher!" Rons Stimme klang, als würde er jeden Moment mit einer Explosion des Freundes rechnen, und Harry blinzelte, ignorierte Dean, der peinlich berührt mit den Achseln zuckte; er fühlte sich wohl mitschuldig, weil er den Klatscher mit seiner Keule verfehlt hatte.

„Oh", machte Harry dann, als er begriff; noch immer verärgert, aber doch auch etwas verlegen, murmelte er ein rasches „'tschuldigung ..." und ging mit einem grimmigen Schnauben wieder auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz, der im ganzen Aufruhr das Weite gesucht hatte. Er musste sich wirklich mehr zusammenreißen! Darauf bedacht, nicht den anderen in die Augen zu schauen, entgingen ihm die besorgten und beunruhigten Blicke seiner Kameraden.

* * *

„Versuch, dich besser unter Kontrolle zu halten!" 

Harrys Antwort bestand aus einem wilden Schnauben, und der Junge verschränkte mit einem freudlosen Lächeln die Arme vor der Brust, bemühte sich um einen möglichst gleichgültigen Blick; natürlich war ihm klar, dass er seinen Verteidigungslehrer dadurch provozieren würde, aber im Moment war ihm das so was von verdammt egal!

Der Baumstamm im Hindernisparcour war mittlerweile sehr viel schmaler und glatter als vor einigen Wochen, und Harrys Herz raste noch immer wie wild; auch durch die Intensität des Trainings, aber im Moment vor allem durch den Sturz von dem dünnen Balken, als seine Gedanken – nur eine verfluchte Sekunde lang – abgeschweift waren. Zwar hatte Sirius den Jungen aufgefangen und ihn so vor einem meterhohen Sturz bewahrt – deswegen war Harry ja auch nicht sauer, nur _hätte sein Lehrer ihn nicht dorthin stellen können, wo er abgerutscht war, und nicht an den Anfang des verdammten Stammes_?

„Entschuldige bitte, aber es kann ja mal passieren, dass man bei deinem Monstertraining müde wird und unkonzentriert und sich dann _nicht besser unter Kontrolle hat_!" platzte es sarkastisch aus ihm heraus, und Harry schluckte, kaum dass die Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten; ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er eben zum ersten Mal seinen Paten angeschrieen hatte.

Aber eigentlich hatte der Wutausbruch doch seinem Verteidigungslehrer gegolten, und auch wenn Harry wusste, dass es trotz allem falsch war, reckte er herausfordernd das Kinn vor. Auch wenn das mulmige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend nicht ganz verschwinden wollte, stemmte er trotzig die Hände in die Hüften; eigentlich war er im Recht!

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde funkelte etwas in Sirius' Blick auf; doch er straffte nur die Schultern, hob eine Braue und erteilte Harry mit monotoner Stimme weitere Anweisungen: „Noch ein Versuch!"

* * *

„Mr. Potter, wachen Sie auf!" 

Abrupt fuhr Harry hoch und blinzelte, nahm die Brille ab und rieb über seine Augen, bevor er die Sehhilfe wieder auf die Nase setzte; vor ihm hatte sich Professor McGonagall aufgebaut, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt funkelte sie ihn zornig an.

„Wenn Sie weiterhin in meinem Unterricht schlafen wollen, bekommen wir beide ganz große Probleme miteinander!" prophezeite sie dem Jungen und hielt drohend ihren Zeigefinger vor Harrys Nase, ließ ihre Worte ein wenig nachwirken und drehte sich dann jäh um; sie schlug die Hände vor dem Bauch ineinander und schritt energischen Schrittes zurück zum Pult, um mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren.

„Mrs. Granger, wenn Sie bitte – wieder einmal – den Inhalt unserer bisherigen Stunde für Mr. Potter zusammenfassen würden", forderte sie Rons Banknachbarin auf, und zwei Plätze neben Harry begann das Mädchen wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen mit ihren Erläuterungen: „Wir haben –"

_Gewartet. _

Überrascht zuckte Harry zusammen und schaute sich – noch leicht benebelt vom groben Wecken McGonagalls – um, stellte alarmiert die Ohren auf. Was in aller Welt war _das_ gewesen?

Seine Mitschüler schienen die geisterhafte Stimme jedenfalls ebenso wenig gehört zu haben wie die Lehrerin, denn Hermine fuhr unbeeindruckt mit ihrem Vortrag fort. Harry stutzte; ihm kam die Stimme vage vertraut vor, aber er konnte sich im Moment nicht daran erinnern, woher.

„... anschließend waren wir dabei", dozierte Hermine in diesem Moment und holte Harry damit wieder ins Klassenzimmer zurück; er wandte sich der Freundin zu und täuschte ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit vor, während sich immer wieder die Formeln in seinen Kopf schlichen, die er gestern noch im Bett gelernt hatte und über denen ihm die Augen zugefallen waren. _‚Neba', nein ... ‚Nebula Densus!', der ... Nebelfluch, von links nach rechts wischen, ... wieder zurück und wutschen ... nein, stoßen ... erzeugt dichten Nebel ... ‚Supra subluo', der Anti-Gravitationsfluch … von oben nach unten ... wutschen, hebt die ... Gravitation für den Gegner auf ..._

Genervt schüttelte Harry den Kopf, versuchte angestrengt, die Zauberformeln aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und sich wieder auf Hermines Ausführungen zu konzentrieren.

‚_Somnifer' ... hebt den Folterfluch ‚Insomnis' auf ..._

„... und nun wollen wir versuchen, den eben beschriebenen Zauber anzuwenden", drang Hermines Stimme zu ihm durch, und Harry schreckte hoch, „Hierfür werden wir –"

_Warten. Warten dass die Dementoren ihre Arbeit erledigen._

Eine grimmige Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn, bald würde er seinem Ziel einen gewaltigen Schritt näher sein. Harry erhob sich aus seinem bequemen, schweren Sessel und legte die Hände auf den Rücken, ließ den Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen und schritt die Stufen hinab.

Die Rückschläge, die er bisher hatte einstecken müssen, waren unbedeutend, und die Verantwortlichen, die _Versager_, würde er bald zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Ebenso jene, die es wagten, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen! Die Dunkelheit drang unaufhaltsam näher, und jähe Vorfreude durchfuhr ihn, während er sich in dem düsteren, kalten, gemütlichen Kellerraum umsah.

Vor Harry kniete eine schwarzvermummte Gestalt, und er blieb stehen, ließ einige Sekunden verstreichen, bevor er sich mit einer hohen, eiskalten Stimme, die er nicht als seine eigene erkannte und die doch seine war, dem Zauberer zuwandte und eine lange, weiße Hand mit langen, dürren Fingern hob, in der er einen Zauberstab entdeckte. Er konnte die Phönixfeder in seinem Innern pulsieren spüren, und das angenehme Prickeln übertrug sich auf ihn selbst als er zischte: „_Crucio!_"

Die Frau am Boden konnte sich nur einige Sekunden zurückhalten, dann schrie sie aus Leibeskräften, und je schriller ihr Kreischen wurde, desto mehr amüsierte dies Harry, und er lachte laut und so kalt, dass es jedem anderen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen musste. Schließlich hob er widerwillig den Fluch auf und ging neben der Todesserin in die Knie, streckte die linke Hand aus und fuhr ihr beinahe sanft mit eisigen Fingern über die Wange. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sie nur eiserne Disziplin daran hinderte, unter dem Schmerz der Berührung zusammenzuzucken, weil sie genau wusste, wie fatal dieser Fehler wäre.

Seine Hand schob sich unter ihr Kinn, hob den Kopf an, und unter der Kapuze erkannte Harry die schweren Augenlider von Bellatrix Lestrange. „Du weiß, warum ich dich bestrafen musste", säuselte der Junge kühl und kniff die Augen zusammen, musterte die Frau, die neben ihm am Boden lag und _wartete_. _Auf die Antwort._

– „Ja ... mein Meister", kam es schwach von Bellatrix, die alle Selbstkontrolle die sie hatte dafür brauchen musste, ihre Stimme am Zittern zu hindern.

– „Ich höre?" verlangte Harry zu wissen, obwohl der Junge die Gründe bereits kannte. Doch darauf kam es nicht an. Er wollte sie von ihr gestammelt hören, wollte, dass sie begriff. Und sich die Fehler nicht wiederholten. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal akzeptieren.

„Ihr habt nach dem Vorfall im Park mit der Bombe versprochen, ... mich zu bestrafen, wenn mir abermals ... ein Fehler unterlaufen sollte", fuhr sie schwach fort und schluckte, „Und Ihr seid wütend, weil die Dementoren noch nicht –"

Harry horchte auf und unterbrach Bellatrix' Erklärungen, indem er ihr einen der langen, eiskalten Finger auf die Lippen legte, dann erhob er sich elegant aus der Hocke, und ein eisiger Feuerstoß schoss durch seinen Zauberstab und seinen Körper.

_Hallo, Harry Potter! _drang eine Stimme in seinen Kopf, und der Junge zuckte zusammen, presste sich verzweifelt die Hände gegen die Blitznarbe auf der Stirn und versuchte so, die drohende Explosion dahinter aufzuhalten, um überleben zu können. Der Raum – der Kerker – war verschwunden, und in der Schwärze leuchtete ein Punkt, der noch dunkler war als die undurchdringliche Finsternis, der ihn anzog und doch gleichzeitig abstieß, und Harry wehrte sich mit aller Macht dagegen.

Er hatte begriffen, was hier vor sich ging, hatte es endlich erkannt, obwohl er über ein Jahr von diesen Alpträumen verschont geblieben war, seit er Okklumentik beherrschte. Wieso in aller Welt war er wieder in Lord Voldemorts Gedanken eingedrungen?

Rote, bedrohliche Schlangenaugen öffneten sich und glommen in der Dunkelheit, und Harry spürte, wie sein Geist gewaltsam geöffnet wurde, sah wie in seinen Okklumentikstunden mit Snape Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeirasen, und der Schwarze Lord lachte; dieses schauerliche Lachen, das einem Alpträume bereitete. Harry wusste, dass er diese Bilder ebenfalls wahrnahm.

„_Der Eine Kampf, der das Schicksal besiegeln soll, rückt näher ... ausgefochten zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem Einen, den er sich ebenbürtig zeichnete ... in einer Schlacht in der sich Licht und Dunkel gegenüberstehen ..."_

Harry spürte einen luftigen Windhauch, der diese Erinnerung beiseite fegte, wusste, dass dies keine neuen Informationen für Voldemort waren; er glaubte sich regelrecht daran zu erinnern, wie Malfoy vor ihm kniete, unterwürfig, und weitergab, was sein Sohn Draco ihm erzählt hatte ...

_Doch noch während er sich einredete, dass das alles Einbildung wäre, das Geräusch nicht existierte und seine Befürchtungen grundlos seien, spürte er gleichzeitig, wie sich die Kälte vertiefte, beinahe schon vertraut – und dennoch konnte man sich nie daran gewöhnen – nach seinen Eingeweiden tastete und alles in ihm gefrieren ließ. Ein schwarzer Schatten, den er nur aus dem Augenwinkel hatte vorbeihuschen sehen, war verschwunden, kaum dass er den Kopf herumgeworfen hatte._

Erneut wurden die Erinnerungen von Voldemort beiseite gewischt. Von den Dementoren wusste er bereits, und Voldemort wollte etwas neues erfahren, drang gierig weiter in Harrys Geist ein, der verzweifelt versuchte, den ungebetenen Gast auszusperren, sich zu wehren ...

_Zu schwach, Harry Potter? _zischte der Schwarze Lord zwischen seinen Schläfen, und Harrys Kopf explodierte fast unter dem leisen Hohn in der säuselnden Stimme, _Seit wann bist du _zu schwach_, um mich fernzuhalten?_ Wieder dieses hohe, eisige Lachen, und Harrys sich schüttelnder Körper erbebte, während er unwillkürlich an den Grund für seine derzeitige Schwäche denken musste ...

„_Das Training, welches du durchführen musst, wird sehr anstrengend, enorm schwierig ... Anschließend – wenn die erste Phase abgeschlossen ist – musst du eine Art Ritual durchführen, was noch mehr Konzentration und Ausdauer erfordert, und danach kommt eine weitere Phase, die vom Schwierigkeitsgrad noch eine Steigerung der ersten beiden darstellt ... Wozu dieser Zauber gut ist, darf ich dir leider nicht sagen –", mit einer raschen Handbewegung brachte er Harry zum Schweigen und sah ihm direkt in seine enttäuscht und perplex drein blickenden smaragd-grünen Augen, „– Du darfst erst erfahren, worum es im großen und ganzen geht, wenn wir mit Phase drei beginnen, das ist wichtig, sonst wirst du den Zauber nicht ausführen können!"_

Harry spürte, dass Voldemort endlich auf etwas neues gestoßen war, was ihn wirklich zu interessieren schien, erkannte es nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass der Schwarzmagier die Erinnerung diesmal nicht gleich wieder fort wischte; er fühlte die wachsende Erregung des Schwarzen Lords, als dieser sich anschickte, weiter in seinen Geist einzudringen, noch tiefer, um mehr über diesen Zauber zu erfahren. Die Neugier des Dunklen Lords war geweckt, griff über auf Harry, und der Junge wusste genau, dass sein Erzfeind versuchen würde, hinter dieses Geheimnis zu kommen. Dieser Versuch ließ ihn unkontrolliert zittern, und Harry verbrannte beinahe in der Enttäuschung, als Voldemort einsehen musste, dass der Junge selbst nicht mehr wusste als das.

Mit letzter Kraft gelang es Harry, den Schwarzen Lord Stück für Stück zurückzudrängen; ihm war endlich bewusst geworden, dass er dies tun musste, ein Verlangen, dass ihm bis eben unter dem Einfluss Voldemorts überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen war.

Er hatte außerdem gemerkt, dass er diesen aus seinem Kopf verbannen _musste_, wenn er an dem Feuer nicht zerbrechen wollte, und er nahm all seine Reserven zusammen, kämpfte gegen den Widerstand Voldemorts an und fletschte dabei die Zähne, löste sich langsam aber weiter und immer weiter von dem fremden Geist und riss schließlich mühevoll die Augen auf, womit die Verbindung letztendlich abbrach.

„Mr. Potter, sind Sie etwa schon wieder eingeschlafen?" schnauzte Professor McGonagall ihn an, als Harry vom Stuhl hochfuhr. Der Junge blickte ihr nur verwirrt in die strengen Augen und blinzelte, bis er schwankte, mit bebenden Händen nach dem Tisch griff und schließlich zur Seite kippte; er blieb auf dem Boden liegen und nahm neben dem schmerzenden Brennen seiner Narbe nur verschwommen wahr, dass um ihn herum das Chaos ausbrach ...

* * *

„Und da kommen unsere Helden!" hallte die quirlige Stimme von Fabienne Jordan magisch verstärkt über das in helle Sonnenstrahlen getauchte Quidditchfeld. Das Mädchen hatte heute so gute Laune, dass Harry ihr am liebsten das magische Megaphon aus den Händen gerissen hätte, damit es Hyre anstelle ihrer Keule benutzen konnte; er würde sowieso am liebsten in sein Bett zurückkehren, wo Ron ihn vor etwa einer Stunde geweckt hatte – immerhin wollte der Kapitän nicht ohne Sucher spielen. 

Harry fluchte innerlich; kaum hatte er sich aufgesetzt, begannen die Bettpfosten sich um ihn zu drehen, und der Boden hob und senkte sich so schnell, dass der Junge angenommen hatte, das Bett stürzte auf ihn zu. Dieser Schwindelanfall hatte seine Laune noch weiter getrübt, und die Sonne tat ihr Übriges; wenn heute noch irgendetwas schief ging, würde er ausrasten, da war Harry sich absolut sicher.

„Für Gryffindor spielen: Hüter und Kapitän Weasley, unser King, dahinter latschen die Jäger Weasley; hui Apple hat einen neuen Besen – was für ein Modell; und da ist die neue alte Jägerin Volgonttomb, grimmig und angriffsbereit wie immer – pünktlich zum Spielbeginn hab ich auch den Namen raus; hoffentlich ist ihr Zauberstab konfisziert worden, ich hab keine Lust auf ein Duell. Ihr folgen die Treiber Thomas und Hyre und zuletzt Gryffindors Sucher, Harry Potter, der aussieht, als solle ihm heute niemand in die Quere kommen", zählte Lees Schwester munter auf und fuhr dabei so ausladend mit der freien Hand durch die Luft, dass sie bald mehr als genug Platz hatte, weil alle Umgebenden vorsichtshalber so weit wie möglich zurückwichen.

„Für Hufflepuff kommen auf das Feld: Hüter und Kapitän Yelawe, hinter ihm dackeln die Jäger Lase und Lappaul – fliegt bloß nicht zu schnell, sonst hat Lappaul wieder Angst um ihre Frisur! Und da schleicht sich Lunderneath auf das Feld, hinter ihm watscheln die Treiber Sommileath und Charlitte, die wie immer schon aus Angst vor dem ersten Klatscher nicht mehr weiß, wie sie sich hinter ihrem Besen verstecken soll; was ist denn das, ein Nimbus? Zuletzt kommt Sucher ... ach du Schreck, Moment! ... The-reve-ryl-ong. Thereverylong, ach du gute Güte, immer schlimmer die Namen, das ist ja selbst gegen Volgonttomb eine Zumutung!"

Harry hörte dem munteren Geplapper ihrer Spielkommentatorin überhaupt nicht zu; als die beiden Teams in Position gingen warf er sicherheitshalber einen flüchtigen Blick hoch zur Lehrertribüne, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch da war, und ärgerte sich über den Reflex.

Rechts und links neben Dumbledore saßen Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey, die ihn – nachdem er in Verwandlung vorgestern umgekippt war – am liebsten noch in der Krankenstation pflegen würde, aber Harry hatte sich noch am gleichen Tag selbst für gesund erklärt und ausgecheckt, weil eine ganze Woche im Krankenbett das letzte war, was er brauchen konnte.

Nachdem er noch kurz Sirius und Remus gemustert hatte – die Blässe des Werwolfs wies deutlich auf den Vollmond der nächsten Nacht hin –, wandte Harry sich wieder der Fluglehrerin zu und seufzte ärgerlich. Eigentlich hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass sein Verteidigungslehrer spätestens nach dem Vorfall mit Voldemort einsah, dass das Training doch zu hart war, und das Niveau zurückschrauben würde; immerhin war es vor allem Harrys Erschöpfung zu verdanken, dass er sich nicht gegen dessen geistige Attacke hatte wehren können.

Tsk, von wegen! Natürlich hatte Sirius aufgehorcht, als Harry davon erzählte; er hatte ihn auch mitfühlend angesehen und dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, und dann überlegt, wie sie derartige Vorkommnisse in Zukunft würden vermeiden können. Aber Harrys Vorschlag, weniger zu trainieren? Der war bei Sirius auf taube Ohren gestoßen, und der Junge hätte am liebsten ein Loch in die Wand getreten.

„Wie immer beginnt das Spiel mit dem Anpfiff von Madam Hooch", riss Fabiennes Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und Harry stieß sich vom Rasen ab und sah sich nach der Ravenclaw um. Apropos Ravenclaw, oben auf der Zuschauertribüne erspähte er Luna mit ihrem riesigen Löwenhut und einem viel zu großen Gryffindor-Schal, die in der ersten Reihe stand und verträumt ihren Blick über das Spielfeld wandern ließ. Harry bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln, als ihre Augen sich trafen, und fluchte innerlich, weil ihm das aufgrund seiner schlechten Laune nicht so recht gelingen mochte; Jordan unterdessen ging weiter im Text: „Hoffentlich endet diese Partie nicht wie die letzte!"

Hier und da wurden ihr schiefe Blicke zugeworfen, aber Fabienne ließ sich – ganz der Bruder – nicht beirren und quasselte munter weiter.

„Es kann ja nicht jedes mal eine Schlägerei geben, bei der ein ganzes Haus verschwindet, so viele haben wir nicht mehr! Aber seien wir mal ehrlich, schade ist es niemals nicht um die schleimigen, arroganten Sly–"

– „Jordan, lassen Sie –"

– „Schon gut, Professor Flitwick, zurück zum Spiel.

Lappaul jagt mit dem Quaffel auf Weasleys Ringe zu, gibt ab an Lunderneath, ein wirklich hervorragender Pass, zumindest für eine Hufflepuff! So was dummes, wo die Slytherins weg sind und Ravenclaw auch nicht spielt, für wen bin ich denn dann eigentlich?"

– „Jordan, ..."

– „Stimmt Professor Flitwick, Sie haben ja _so _recht, ich sollte eigentlich unparteiisch sein, eigentlich halt, ist so eine Sache mit ... Schon gut, Filius, zum Spielverlauf."

Geflissentlich ignorierte sie den wütend hochspringenden Flitwick, dem es augenscheinlich nicht passte, dass eine Schülerin ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte und etliche weitere darüber lachten; sie fuhr munter fort, dabei ganz die Ruhe selbst: „Gryffindor fängt den Pass ab, Weasley auf dem Weg ... ähm, sorry Leute, auf dem Flug ins gegnerische Terrain, sie holt aus zum Wurf auf die Ringe _und_ ... gibt an Apple weiter, der den Quaffel gekonnt mit seinem neuen Besen am ausgetricksten Hüter Hufflepuffs vorbeischleust, zehn zu null für Gryffindor!"

Der ausgelassene Jubel bei den Gryffindors und den Ravenclaws wurde nur von den Buhrufen der Hufflepuffs unterbrochen, die lange Gesichter zogen, während Jordan fröhlich drauf los kommentierte: „Lase am Quaffel, mit dem Quaffel ab zum Hüter der Gryffindors – hups, da sind alle drei gegnerischen Jäger allein vor Weasley und versuchen ihn auszuspielen; Lunderneath wirft und – Ring! Ring für Hufflepuff, zehn zu zehn!"

Diesmal jubelten Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, während Jordan sich auch daran überhaupt nicht zu stören schien, sie plapperte schon wieder wie eine Quasselstrippe:

„Und da, Gryffindor in Quaffelbesitz, Volgonttomb fliegt damit auf Yelawe zu wie besessen, gibt ab an Weasley, Weasley zurück zu Volgonttomb – Hufflepuff ausgespielt – Volgonttomb zurück an Weasley und Weasley ... durch den Ring, zwanzig zu zehn, Gryffindor in Führung!

Hufflepuff verliert den Ball schon beim ersten Wurf an Gryffindor, Volgonttomb ohne Gegenspieler zu Yelawe, trickst Yelawe aus, und dreißig zu zehn!"

Während der Rest des Stadions gar nicht mehr aus dem Jubel herausfand, achtete Harry weder auf die bunten Fahnen, die am Spielfeldrand geschwungen wurden, noch auf Fabienne Jordans energiegeladene Spielschilderungen; wo – war – der – verdammte – Schnatz?

Der Junge rieb sich die Augen und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen, wenn er den goldenen Ball nicht bald fand und fing, würde er vor Mattheit noch vom Besen fallen! Wieso nur hatte er morgens schon trainieren müssen? Und dann noch _das ganze Programm? _ZWEIMAL den Hindernisparcour konnte er vor einem Quidditchspiel definitiv _nicht gebrauchen_! Sicher, Sirius hatte gewusst, dass er Harry, der dafür so was von sauer auf seinen Lehrer war, nach dem Spiel drohen konnte mit was er wollte, er hätte ihn nicht mehr zum Üben gebracht; deswegen hatte er ihr Training nach vorne verlegt – er kannte Harry mittlerweile viel zu gut!

_Durchhalten, Junge, nur noch dieses Spiel dann kannst du auf der Stelle in dein verfluchtes Bett!_ redete er sich immer wieder ein. Die Feier nach dem Quidditch, mit den jubelnden Schulkollegen in ihren bunten Schals und ihren nach einer Weile nervenden Tröten, reizte ihn momentan nicht im Geringsten, obwohl wahrscheinlich höchstens noch ein Spiel in diesem Jahr folgen würde – und dieses wäre dann das letzte in seiner gesamten Quidditchkarriere!

Um ihn herum drehte sich alles, und der Rasen des Stadions hob und senkte sich, als der Junge in eine Kurve flog. Mit aller Kraft klammerte er sich an seinen Feuerblitz, um nicht zu stürzen; Harry hoffte inständig, dass seine Schwindelanfälle Gryffindor nicht den Sieg kosten würden! _Wo – ist – der – verdammte – Schnatz?_

Unter den aufgeregten Spielschilderungen Fabienne Jordans hatte Gryffindor in der Zwischenzeit Hufflepuff nach allen Regeln der Kunst ausgespielt und vorgeführt, sie lagen mit neunzig zu zehn vorne, und Harry atmete auf, als die Welt um ihn wieder zum Stillstand kam, registrierte zum ersten Mal seit Minuten wieder die anderen Spieler. Ron hielt gerade mit einer weiteren Glanzparade den Quaffel von seinen Ringen fern, Lase verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und das Stadion jubelte ausgelassen – allerdings nichts verglichen mit Jordan.

„Gryffindor führt, meilenweit, Hufflepuff kann nur den Staub schlucken, den die Löwen mit ihren Besen aufwühlen, wann hat diese Schule zuletzt so ein einseitiges Spiel gesehen? Unfassbar! Professor Flitwick, wann war das denn jetzt?"

– „Das kann ich doch nicht wissen", gab der kleine Lehrer piepsig an Lees Schwester zurück und hüpfte ein paar mal hoch: „Ich unterrichte Zauberkunst und nicht Zaubereigeschichte!"

– „Verzeihung Professor, ich dachte nur, sie wollten auch mal einen qualifizierten Beitrag abgeben und nicht –"

– „JORDAN!"

– „Nicht aufregen, das ist nicht gut für Ihren Blutdruck! Zurück zum Spiel.

Während unserer kleinen Diskussion haben die Rot-goldenen die Führung weiter ausgebaut, hundertvierzig zu zehn, ich glaub mich lausen Hirsch, Hund und Merlins Eule! Sagt mal Hufflepuffs, Madam Hooch hat bereits angepfiffen, aufwachen! Lappaul, steck deinen verdammten Kamm in den Umhang, und Charlitte, was hälst du davon keinen weiten Bogen um die Klatscher zu machen und mal deinen Schläger zu verwenden?"

Harry blinzelte ohne auf die Buhrufe der Hufflepuffs für ihre Spieler zu achten; hatte er dort drüben wirklich den Schnatz gesehen? Ja, das musste er sein, und Harry atmete tief durch, riss auf der Stelle herum und brauste davon – noch besser, Thereverylong hatte den Schnatz noch nicht bemerkt und schaute begeistert dem Spiel – oder wohl eher Lappaul – zu, bis ihm ein Treiber seines Teams mit der Keule drohte. „Du Maulwurf, Potter jagt den Schnatz!"

„Potter dicht hinter dem Schnatz, er bleibt dran, Thereverylong schon längst abgehängt, solche Manöver fliegt nicht jeder Flieger! Was red ich denn jetzt für einen Unsinn? Ach egal, seid das von mir schon gewöhnt, mach ich ständig!"

Hier und da drehte sich eine Lehrkraft nach Jordan um und nickte bestätigend, doch die kümmerte sich nicht darum und quasselte munter drauf los: „Wo war ich? Potter, Schnatz, achso ... Potter fliegt mit rasantestem Tempo hinter dem Schnatz her – ihr wisst schon, das ist das goldene, fliegende, kleine Ding da vor Potters Feuerblitz, im Übrigen ein wirklich ausgezeichneter Besen ... Potter streckt schon die Hand aus ... da, der Schnatz ändert die Richtung, ja was treibt Potter denn jetzt? Er trudelt und landet in einem der Türme, prallt zurück ... Kann sich grad noch auf seinem Feuerblitz halten, der Potter."

Harry rang nach Luft und versuchte, den Dunst vor seinen Augen wegzublinzeln; dabei knurrte er Jordan an und schwor sich, ihr vor dem nächsten Spiel einen Knoten in die Zunge oder ihren langen Hals zu machen.

Wieder drehte sich alles, und der Turm, in den er eben geflogen war, fiel auf ihn zu. Verdammt, er musste den Schnatz erwischen! Das Spiel zehrte an seiner Kraft, und Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass er bald seine ganzen Reserven aufgebraucht haben würde. _Wir werden nicht verlieren, _wollte er sich Mut zureden und wiederholte in Gedanken immer wieder den selben Satz.

Harry zwang sich weiterzumachen; er _musste _einfach!

„Spielstand, hundertfünfzig zu zehn für die Löwen, Hufflepuff scheint die Lust zu verlieren – Überraschung! Kann man ihnen nicht verdenken. Hey, da ist der Schnatz wieder, Potter und Thereverylong wieder auf Schnatzverfolgung, feuern wir den armen, kleinen Schnatz an, auf dass er entwischen und seine Freiheit behalten kann – oops, dabei hätte ich doch beinahe übersehen, dass beide Sucher etwa _auf gleicher Höhe _fliegen, beide strecken die Arme aus, beide greifen nach dem Schnatz, beide trennen nur noch wenige _Mykro_meter von der goldenen Kugel ..."

Harry konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sich die Blicke aller Schüler und Lehrer auf ihn und seinen Gegenspieler richteten; das ganze Stadion hielt kollektiv den Atem an – alle außer Fabienne Jordan, der selbst diese Situation nicht die Sprache verschlagen konnte – und sogar seine Mitspieler hatten aufgehört, sich den Quaffel zuzuwerfen.

Alles konzentrierte sich auf Thereverylong und ihn, Harry Potter.

Und auf den Schnatz natürlich.

Harry zwang sich, die Hand weiter zu schieben ... und noch weiter ... Er versuchte, die bleierne Müdigkeit beiseite zu drängen, schnaufte vor Anstrengung, und vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles ...

Kurze Zeit später prallte er unter seinem Besen in den weichen Rasen.

Der Schnatz in Thereverylongs Händen.

Rückstand.

Spiel verloren.

* * *

Auch am folgenden Tag – einem Sonntag – hatte Harry keine Ahnung, wie er nach diesem Spiel in den Schlafsaal zurückgelangt war. 

Vage hatte er in Erinnerung, wie er das Feld verlassen und die Blicke der anderen gemieden hatte, selbst Fabienne Jordans Geplapper und die jubelnden Umarmungen der Hufflepuffs missachtet hatte, von denen niemand erwartet hätte, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen – Gryffindor war klarer Favorit. Seine Miene wirkte so finster, dass keiner es auch nur gewagt hatte ihn schief anzusehen. Keiner außer Neville; gutmütig hatte der Junge Harry auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm geraten, es nicht zu tragisch zu nehmen, es sei doch nur ein Spiel – ein großer Fehler, wütend, müde und überreizt und einfach nur wütend, wie Harry war, hatte er Nevilles Hand weggeschlagen und ihn angebrüllt, bis der arme Junge keinen Ton mehr herausbrachte.

Dann hatte Harry sich in seinen Schlafsaal verkrochen und sich aufs Bett geworfen, von oben bis unten noch im Quidditch-Trikot. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit und der bleiernen Erschöpfung dauerte es bis tief in die Nacht hinein, bis ihn seine wirren und kochenden Gedanken Ruhe finden ließen.

Ja, er war wütend, genauer gesagt raste er vor Wut! Seine Lippen zitterten, bis er schließlich darauf biss, und seine Finger krallten sich tief in die Bettdecke. In seiner ganzen Quidditch-Karriere, in sieben Jahren, hatte er nur zwei Spiele verloren und den Schnatz nicht gefangen.

_Zwei Spiele!_

Beim ersten Mal lag die Schuld bei den Dementoren, sie hatten ihn schlicht und einfach vom Besen und aus dem Spiel geworfen – und dafür konnte er nichts.

Auch heute weigerte Harry sich, den Grund des Versagens bei sich suchen, denn darüber würde er sich nur noch mehr aufregen. _Er_ war Schuld, weil er so überanstrengt gewesen war; aber wieso hatte er sich so ausgelaugt gefühlt? _Wegen Sirius' Training! _schoss es ihm immer und immer wieder durch den Sinn, wie ein Film, den man in eine Endlosschleife versetzt hatte; bis er schließlich einschlief ...

* * *

Nun, eigentlich hatte Harry nicht vorgehabt, an diesem Tag zum Training zu erscheinen. Immerhin war er stocksauer – Neville hatte heute morgen sogar extra den Schlafsaal verlassen, als sein Schulkollege aufwachte; der Junge lernte dazu. 

Weil Harry aber offiziell nachsitzen musste – Nellie verursachte immer die eine oder andere Gelegenheit für seinen Verteidigungslehrer, ihn zu sich zu zitieren (_Sprachen die sich ab?_) – konnte er nicht schwänzen ohne Punkte oder gar den Rauswurf zu riskieren.

Also stürmte Harry in den Raum der Wünsche, ignorierte die laut gegen die Wand schlagende Doppeltür und machte sich ohne auch nur die Andeutung einer Begrüßung an das Training. Wenn Blicke töten könnten! Unter diesen Bedingungen wäre Harry dann sogar auf die Suche nach Voldemort gegangen!

Und Sirius hatte bei seinem Anblick nichts getan außer die Brauen zu heben. Nichts! Als könne er sich genau denken, wie sauer und erschöpft Harry war und wie sehr das Training den Jungen aufregte; toll, dann konnte Harry endlich aufhören, sich das Gegenteil einzureden und das Verhalten seines Lehrers damit zu entschuldigen, und sein Ärger wuchs weiter.

In seinen wütenden Gedanken versunken rutschte Harry von der Kletterwand ab, keuchte vor Schreck auf und konnte den Blick nicht von der grünen Wiese am Fuß der steilen Felsformation wenden, die sich mit atemberaubendem Tempo näherte und ihm in wenigen Sekunden das Genick brechen würde.

Harry kniff die Lider fest zusammen und ärgerte sich noch über den Gedanken, dass er wenigstens bald alles überstanden hätte, dann fühlte er feuchtes Gras seine Unterarme kitzeln und schlug die Augen auf; jemand – sein Lehrer – hatte wohl den Sturz gebremst, und Harry starrte missmutig die lange Felswand hoch. Nur noch ein Stück, ein kleiner Meter hätte gefehlt, und er wäre die steile Wand oben gewesen.

Der Junge atmete zitternd aus, während er sich auf die Beine schob; er schwankte, stieß wütend gegen den grauen, kalten Stein und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Es wurde zuviel, er _konnte _einfach nicht mehr, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte!

_Pfeif auf den Zauber!_ dachte er sich resigniert und versuchte verzweifelt, wieder genug Luft zu bekommen und die sich drehende Welt zum Stillstand zu bringen. _Das ist's gewesen, Harry Potter wirft den Tarnumhang!_

Nach diesem Beschluss ging es ihm mit einem Schlag viel besser – keine Erschöpfung mehr, Schluss mit der Gereiztheit, keine Beinahe-Zusammenbrüche mehr, einfach nur _schlafen ... _und dann wieder genug Kraft, um Voldemort aus seinen Gedanken fernzuhalten und Zeit, um die Studien in der Bibliothek fortzusetzen.

„Steh auf, Harry", forderte Sirius den Jungen freundlich auf; Mimas hatte sich einige Meter entfernt weich ins kühle Gras sinken lassen und verwandelt, „Und fang wieder an zu klettern!"

– „_Von vorn?_" schrie der Junge entgeistert und erbost, schlug die angebotene Hand, die ihm aufhelfen wollte, einfach beiseite und fauchte: „_Hast du sie noch alle!_"

Dann erschrak Harry und schluckte; die Worte waren ihm einfach so herausgerutscht, und auch wenn er im Moment wütend über das nervenaufreibende Training war, er hatte nicht das Recht ... _Doch, hast du! Du hast recht! _erklang eine leise, trotzige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf und verdrängte das schlechte Gewissen dorthin, von wo es gekommen war, während Harry verbittert den Kopf schüttelte, um wieder klar denken zu können.

„Harry, klettere bitte da hinauf!" redete Sirius auf sein Patenkind ein; noch immer freundlich, aber doch auch angespannt und fest. Der Tonfall erinnerte Harry an jenen, der zwischen Überzeugen und Befehl lag. _Als befehle man einem Zauberer, Voldemort ins Gesicht zu schlagen, und versuche gleichzeitig, ihn zu überzeugen, dass die Reaktion des schwarzen Lords das Beste für ihn sei_, dachte der Junge zynisch und stellte die Ohren auf Durchzug.

„Harry, bitte!" Auch Sirius wurde nun ein wenig lauter und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, um der Anordnung Nachdruck zu verleihen; er atmete tief durch und wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch dazu wollte Harry ihn nicht kommen lassen.

„_Lass mich in Ruhe!_" entfuhr es dem Jungen, und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von weniger als einer Minute verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Zunge und erschrak. So heftige Worte hatte er nicht gegen seinen Paten – _nein Harry, das ist dein Verteidigungslehrer – _gegen seinen Lehrer richten wollen; aber er kam gar nicht auf die Idee, sich zu entschuldigen, denn ein neuer Schwindelanfall suchte ihn heim, und Harrys brodelnde Wut kehrte zurück, als sich das Gras am Boden in schwindelerregendem Tempo um ihn drehte.

Sein Zorn, sein Ärger, seine ganze, eiskalte Wut breiteten sich in ihm aus und hinderten ihn daran, zu denken; verstärkt durch die Erschöpfung und die Müdigkeit, die Harry jeden Moment von den Beinen reißen wollten.

„_Ich hab genug!_" tobte Harry und versuchte sich von Sirius loszureißen, der mittlerweile die Oberarme des Jungen fest umklammerte; doch verflucht, Harry _wollte _zu Boden fallen, und sich ausruhen, und überhaupt nichts mehr fühlen und tun müssen!

„_Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!_" wiederholte er also in einem weiteren Versuch, sich von seinem Lehrer wegzuschieben und wollte klarstellen: „_Ich lege keinen Wert auf den dummen Zauber!_"

– „Harry, bitte. Du weißt doch gar nicht ..."

Doch der Junge hatte Sirius schon aus dem Weg gestoßen und stürmte heulend vor Wut aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

_- Anmerkung der Autorin-_

_

* * *

_

_Ich wiederhole meine Bitte, weder mich noch Sirius zu schlagen, und bitte außerdem wieder um viele Reviews  
- wenn die auf über hundert hochklettern, kommt in spätestens zwei Wochen das nächste Kapitel _;D


	19. Die Explosion

_Hurra, es hat geklappt! Über hundert Reviews, vielen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewer, die es mir erspart haben, mich wieder für langes Warten entschuldigen zu müssen!  
Klasse Gefühl, wenn innerhalb der ersten zwei Tage schon fast zehn Reviews eintreffen - daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen _;D  
_Da macht es auch Spaß, nach zwei Wochen das nächste Kapitel hochzubringen._

_Nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit Harry, Sirius und Remus und einem Kapitel, das hoffentlich ebenso viele Fragen aufwirft, wie es Probleme lösen soll!_

**

* * *

**

**Die Explosion**

**

* * *

**

Das Wetter war über Nacht umgeschlagen, der strahlende Sonnenschein einer lückenlosen, undurchdringlichen Wolkendecke gewichen, die die orkanartigen Windböen schnell über den trüben Himmel trieben, und feuchte, kalte Luft schlug ihm ins Gesicht, als der Lehrer sich mühsam aus dem Loch unter der Peitschenden Weide zog; bestimmt das unangenehmste Wetter, das Remus sich vorstellen konnte – und aus irgendeinem Grund beschlich ihn das mulmige Gefühl, dass die Witterung an diesem winterlichen Sonntag haargenau die gegenwärtige Stimmungslage widerspiegelte.

Remus, der die vergangene Nacht in seiner Wolfsgestalt in ‚seiner' Hütte (in Mimas' Gesellschaft) zugebracht hatte, beeilte sich, die Reichweite der Peitschenden Weide zu verlassen; er wollte nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn sie wieder zum Leben erwachte. Erinnerungen an eine außergewöhnlich üble Vollmondnacht überkamen ihn, als der Mond besonders nah an der Erde gestanden und Krone und Tatze vollauf damit beschäftigt hatte, den Wolf in ihrer Mitte zu bändigen; Moony hatte erst den einen oder anderen Tritt von James einstecken müssen, bis er sich widerwillig kurz vor seiner Rückverwandlung in die Hütte zurückschlich.

Den resultierenden Kopfschmerzen war es – ebenso wie Sirius' Biss in einen von Moonys Hinterläufe, welchen auch immer – zu verdanken, dass Remus damals auf dem Rückweg zu lang getrödelt und die Weide ihm aus diesem Grund ziemlich unsanft nachgeholfen hatte. Merlin, er hatte es sich noch eine halbe Woche nach diesem Zwischenfall im Unterricht verkneifen müssen, eine Grimasse zu schneiden!

Ein weiterer Grund, den Vollmond zu hassen!

Als Remus schließlich den bis vor kurzem noch halb zugefrorenen See passierte, stutzte er und hielt inne. Dort vorne zwischen den abtauenden Schneehaufen, am Ufer, saß Harry; seine Gänsehaut, die Remus aufgrund seiner um die Zeit des Vollmonds geschärften Wahrnehmung bis hierher sehen konnte, schien der Junge gar nicht zu bemerken: Er starrte reglos auf das windgepeitschte Wasser, und sein Blick bestätigte die düstere Vorahnung des Werwolfs – das Wetter spiegelte _wirklich _die gegenwärtige Stimmung wider!

„Harry?" wandte der Lehrer sich freundlich an den Jungen, als er sich ihm bis auf wenige Meter genähert hatte, und achtete gar nicht auf seine nach der gestrigen Nacht hässlich aufgeschlitzten Roben, die im stürmischen Wind um seine Beine flatterten; er war zu verdutzt, denn überrascht und wütend fuhr der Junge herum und blaffte: „Verschwinde ..."

Dann hielt Harry erstaunt inne und blinzelte, als er Lupin erkannte. „Tut mir leid, Remus", knurrte er verärgert und blickte zu Boden, „Hab nicht gesehen, dass du's bist."

– „Wen hast du denn erwartet?" hakte Remus neugierig nach und ließ sich neben Harry auf den felsigen Boden sinken; er ignorierte geflissentlich die Feuchtigkeit auf den Steinen, die sofort seine Roben durchnässte, und musterte den Jungen eindringlich. Einen Augenblick sprachen weder Harry noch Lupin; der Junge schien vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, bis er schließlich wieder auf den See starrte und die Augen verdrehte. „Sirius ..."

Auf diese knappe Beantwortung seiner Frage fehlten Remus im ersten Moment die Worte, und er schluckte – dem Ärger des Jungen nach zu urteilen hätte er genauso gut auf Snape tippen können, und er überlegte einen Augenblick, wieso Harry so erpicht darauf sein konnte, Sirius aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Remus wusste, dass Harry zur Zeit überaus erschöpft, und müde und gereizt war, und er hatte sich diesbezüglich auch schon mit Sirius unterhalten; ihm nahegelegt den Jungen nicht zu überfordern ... Aber er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es zwischen ihnen zu einem richtigen Streit kommen würde – wonach leider alles aussah. Die beiden waren sonst – vor diese Trainings-Geschichte – doch immer gute Freunde gewesen.

Die Erinnerung an das Quidditchspiel vom Vortag drängte sich dem Lehrer in den Kopf; Harrys düsterer Gesichtsausdruck nach Madam Hoochs Abpfiff – Remus hätte nicht sagen können, ob eiskalte Wut oder bittere Enttäuschung darin überwogen. Doch, unter diesen Umständen konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Harry bei dem geringsten Anlass der Kragen geplatzt war – immerhin wusste er, wie ernst der Junge seinen Lieblingssport nahm, und wie persönlich Niederlagen; und Sirius war alles andere als der geborene Diplomat.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten?" hakte er also nach und beobachtete die Reaktionen des Jungen von der Seite gespannt und aufmerksam wie ein Habicht, als dieser sich wütend einen flachen Stein krallte, der zufällig am Ufer herumlag, und ihn übers Wasser schleuderte – er prallte einige Male ab, bevor er schließlich versank. „Ja", fauchte Harry knapp und warf seinem Lehrer in Duellieren einen giftigen Blick zu, „Ich hab keine Lust mehr, mich von ihm schikanieren zu lassen!"

Überrascht hob Remus eine Braue. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber bei dieser Antwort musste er doch – wieder – schlucken; immerhin, das klang als würde Harry annehmen, Sirius würde ihn völlig unnötig und mit bösartiger, vermeidbarer Absicht fertig machen! Nach einigen Sekunden hatte der Werwolf sich dann wieder gefasst und konnte fragen: „Wie kommst du darauf, dass er das tun würde?"

– „War ja klar, dass du dich auf seine Seite stellst", stellte Harry schnaubend fest ohne auf Remus einzugehen, und er schlug ärgerlich mit der Faust auf den Boden – seine schmerzenden Finger ließen es ihn auf der Stelle bereuen, und er schnitt eine Grimasse, während er die Hand seines Lehrer wegschlug, die dieser ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter legen wollte.

„'tschuldigung", atmete Harry dann tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er die Lider wieder hob und in den Himmel starrte, als wünschte er sich, einfach davonzufliegen, „Bin wohl ein klein wenig ... überanstrengt ... und total erschöpft", fügte er auf Remus' fragenden Blick hinzu und zuckte müde und entnervt mit den Schultern.

– „Das sehe ich. Aber was hat das mit dem Streit zu tun?" forschte Remus sanft nach und behielt Harrys Mimik genau im Auge: Ein wütender Schatten fiel auf sein Gesicht, und er holte tief Luft.

„Alles", stellte der Junge aufbrausend fest und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich irgendetwas herbeiwünschte, das er demolieren konnte, „Ich bin einfach nur geschafft und dauernd passiert mir ein Missgeschick, so müde bin ich – du weißt sicher noch, wie du gegen die Wand geflogen bist. Mir wird sogar schwindlig, weil er mich im Training so runtermacht! Deswegen haben wir gestern auch im Quidditch verloren, hab den Schnatz nicht fangen können. Heute haben wir uns gestritten."

Also doch das Quidditchspiel! „Meinst du nicht, Harry, dass ein Spiel es nicht wert ist, dadurch die Freundschaft zu dem Menschen zu riskieren, der für dich die Vaterrolle übernommen hat?" Diese eigentlich rhetorische Frage wurde von Harry mit einem zornigen Schnauben quittiert.

„Davon merke ich im Moment aber reichlich wenig; außerdem war das Spiel gar nicht die Ursache des Streits", räumte er mit blitzenden Augen ein und donnerte: „_Ich hab einfach genug von seinen Trainingsmethoden!_ Es muss doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, mir diesen Zauber beizubringen, als mich an den Rand eines Schwächeanfalls zu treiben! Und das für einen Zauber, der – wie er sagt – mir _vielleicht _noch nützlich sein kann!"

– „Wieso sagst du das nicht Sirius?" war Remus' schlichte Antwort auf Harrys Erklärungen, während sich der unangenehme Knoten in seinem Magen zu verdichten drohte – wo würde diese ganze, verzwickte Situation noch hinführen? Der Werwolf zuckte mit den Achseln und fügte hinzu: „Eigentlich solltest du mit _ihm _reden und nicht mit mir, immerhin ist er dein Pate, Harry!"

– „Dadurch wird es nur noch schwieriger mit dem klarzukommen, was er mir da antut ...", erwiderte der Junge träge; seine bislang nur zornige Stimme stolperte nun ein wenig. „Ich begreif es einfach nicht ..."

Remus nickte nur stumm und verstand, was Harry nicht ausgesprochen hatte, ja was er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen wollte: Dass Sirius ihm viel bedeutete und er ihn brauchte; dass er nicht verstand, wieso sein Pate sich ihm gegenüber so hart gab.

Zusammen mit der durch die Erschöpfung verursachten Gereiztheit konnte er sogar verstehen, wieso der Junge sich so wütend verhielt und jeden anfauchte. Mrs. Xyrander hatte Lily, ihn und etliche andere ihres Jahrgangs in ihrem Muggelkundeunterricht sogar darauf hingewiesen, wie in Muggelstudien die Auswirkungen von körperlicher und geistiger Überanstrengung untersucht worden war; und Harry passte wirklich perfekt in dieses Bild!

„Deshalb solltest du mit ihm reden, Harry!" wiederholte er also, anders würden die beiden das wohl nicht regeln können; er atmete tief aus, um dieses unangenehme Gefühl aus seiner Magengegend zu vertreiben. Verfluchter Vollmond! Wobei er zumindest sich selbst gegenüber zugeben musste, dass er nicht allein die vergangene Nacht verantwortlich machen konnte.

„Kannst du das nicht machen?", fuhr der Junge unterdessen giftig auf und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um zu unterstreichen, dass er nicht im Traum an ein derartiges Gespräch dachte, „Nie werd ich zu ihm hin marschieren und ihm auf die Nase binden, dass er mich fertig macht, die Genugtuung bekommt er nicht!"

– „Harry, hast du dir zugehört, was du da gesagt hast?" Perplex starrte Remus Harry an und überlegte, ob er seinen Ohren trauen wollte; es schien als hätte er die Gewichtigkeit dieses Streits gewaltig unterschätzt, und unbewusst strich er sich eine graudurchsetzte Strähne seines braunen Haares aus der Stirn, fragte: „Du meinst das nicht ernst, oder?"

Doch ein Nicken Harrys schien seine Befürchtungen zu bestätigen, und auf Lupins Züge trat blanke Fassungslosigkeit. „Rede mit Sirius!" presste er mühsam hervor und sah dem Jungen ebenso eindringlich wie entsetzt in die Augen, „Beim Barte Merlins, _bitte_ rede mit Sirius!"

– „Kannst du mir _einen _Grund dafür nennen?" brüllte der Junge seinen Lehrer wütend an, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ins Leere.

– „Ihr _müsst _das klären", Lupins Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als er Harry anflehte, und diesmal ließ er sich nicht davon abhalten, seine Hand auf die Schulter des jüngeren Zauberers zu legen, „Ich sage nicht, dass er recht hat – ihr werdet nach einem Kompromiss suchen müssen, aber ... du hast schon einmal gedacht, dass du deinen Paten verloren hast, Harry. Dieser Streit wird eben das bewirken, wenn du nichts tust! Und es gibt wirklich kaum hässlichere Möglichkeiten, einen Freund zu verlieren!"

* * *

Für einen Sonntag war das Lehrerzimmer erstaunlich voll, als Remus eintrat und mit einem Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen; McGonagall, die Verwandlungsaufsätze korrigierte; Flitwick, der eifrig die Stunden der nächsten Woche vorbereitete; Hagrid vertieft im _Tagespropheten_; Snape, über ein Zaubertrankbuch gebeugt, der sich wie immer abgrenzte; Trelawney (_Was bitte macht unsere Wahrsagelehrerin hier?_) und – Remus atmete erleichtert auf– Sirius, in einem der bequemen, etwas abgelegenen Sessel. 

Nach dem Gespräch mit dessen Patenkind hatte sich der Duellierlehrer augenblicklich auf die Suche nach ihm und zuerst vor seinem Büro und dem Schlafzimmer Halt gemacht, bevor er einen Abstecher in die Küche unternommen hatte; dass Sirius an einem Sonntagnachmittag im Lehrerzimmer anzutreffen war, konnte man ohne schlechtes Gewissen als ‚ungewöhnlich' bezeichnen.

Unterwegs waren Remus einige Fünftklässler über den Weg gelaufen, die Peeves veralberten und damit seine Laune wieder ein wenig gehoben hatten, und so ging er ohne von Snapes verachtendem Kommentar („Lebt denn der Werwolf immer noch?") Notiz zu nehmen schnurstracks auf den langjährigen Freund zu, der seine Nase in ein Buch – es wurde immer ungewöhnlicher – gesteckt hatte.

„_Was?_" blaffte Sirius mürrisch und sah missmutig auf, als Remus neben ihm stehen blieb, sich räusperte und den Eulen-Animagus damit aus seinen Gedanken riss.

– „Dir auch einen schönen Sonntag", entgegnete Lupin betont munter und setzte sich in einen der nebenstehenden, nicht weniger gemütlichen Sessel, „Du bist schon der zweite, der mich heute anfährt – bedenklich, wenn man mit einbezieht, dass ich heute erst mit zwei Leuten gesprochen habe."

– „Entschuldige, Remus." Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse, rieb sich flüchtig über die dunkel umrandeten Augen und lehnte sich in seinem hellen Sessel zurück; aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Hagrid müde grinsen, während er ergänzend zugab: „Der Tag heute war nur ein wenig ... unerfreulich."

– „Wegen deinem Streit mit Harry", fügte Remus mit gesenkter Stimme bestimmt hinzu und beugte sich vor, stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und musterte sein Gegenüber aufmerksam; mit etwas Glück würde diese Feststellung den Freund genug überfahren, um ihm ein paar Informationen zu entlocken.

Sirius unterdessen ließ sich seine Überraschung kaum anmerken – der Duellierlehrer bezweifelte, dass außer ihm selbst, und vielleicht Harry sobald es ihm wieder besser ging, jemand den Eulen-Animagus als ‚überrascht' bezeichnen würde; er fuhr nur nach vorne und erwiderte ebenso leise: „Woher weißt du davon?"

– „Ich hab Harry getroffen", flüsterte Remus ernst und forderte sein Gegenüber auf: „Erzählst du mir deine Version der Geschichte?"

– „Da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen", meinte Sirius bitter und lümmelte sich wieder zurück in seinen Sessel, gestikulierte dann ein wenig und schlug die Beine übereinander, „Er ist wütend und geschafft, weil ich ihn so hart rannehmen muss. Außerdem denkt er wohl langsam, ich tu das um ihn zu ärgern."

Müde strich er sich eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn, stützte anschließend den Kopf auf die Faust, und Remus spürte, wie sich der eindringliche Blick silbergrauer Augen in ihn bohrte. „Glaub mir, Moony, wenn es einen anderen Weg gäbe, Harry den Zauber beizubringen, würde ich ihn nehmen! Aber den gibt es nicht."

– „Er ist nicht wütend, er ist stinksauer! Er ist nicht geschafft, er ist nahe am Zusammenbruch!" korrigierte der Werwolf seinen Kollegen und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er die Hände ineinander schlug, „Warum ist es so wichtig, dass Harry den Zauber lernt, Sirius? Warum soll er das auf sich nehmen?"

– „Es _ist _wichtig!" war die ganze Antwort auf Remus' drängende Fragen; damit aber gab sich der Werwolf nicht zufrieden – die Situation verlangte nach Antworten. „Hör mal, wenn du Harry nichts sagen darfst, in Ordnung. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber wenn du meinst, er lernt den Zauber dann nicht mehr, glaub ich dir das."

Immerhin vertraute er dem Freund; so wie der Wolf in ihm der silbergrauen Eule, die ihn einmal im Monat in die Hütte begleitete. Vielleicht war dies der Grund, überlegte Remus, wieso er Sirius' Verhalten gegenüber Harry nicht mehr kritisiert hatte; der Werwolf schien irgendetwas zu spüren, was dem Menschen verborgen blieb, schien zu fühlen, wie diese Art, das ‚Junge' zu behandeln, der Eule selbst nicht wirklich zusagte. Mimas hatte in der Hütte etwas verstört gewirkt; ähnlich wie Tatze, wenn Sirius damals zu wenig Schlaf erhalten hatte, gepaart mit Kopfschmerzen.

Mit diesen Überlegungen brachte er sogar ein entspanntes Lächeln zustande, während er weiter sprach. „Sirius, wieso sagst du sonst niemandem, weswegen der Junge den Zauber lernen muss? Wenn er wirklich wichtig genug ist, das alles auf sich zu nehmen, würden Dumbledore oder ich dir sicher helfen, Harry zu überzeugen!"

– „Ich _kann _es euch aber nicht sagen!" widersprach Sirius unwirsch, beinahe verzweifelt, und senkte die Stimme, als einige der Anwesenden aufblickten und McGonagall mahnend die Brauen hob, „Wieso glaubst du, konnte Bellatrix dieses Ritual durchführen, noch während Dumbledore den Schild aufbaute? Ihr habt doch nur am Vorabend im Lehrerzimmer darüber gesprochen, das Thema wurde nicht einmal im Hauptquartier angeschnitten. Irgendwie musste Voldemort herausgefunden haben, was geplant war – wäre Bellatrix gekommen, als der Schutzschild schon stand, wäre ihr Zauber sinnlos gewesen. Und solang wir nicht wissen, wie Voldemort davon Wind bekommen hat, darf ich es euch nicht sagen, wenn er nämlich herausfindet, was der Zauber bewirkt, wird er es Harry mitteilen, damit er ihn nicht lernt!"

Remus musterte den Freund, immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Antwort, während Flitwick aus seinem Sessel sprang und mit einem Bücherstapel fast größer als er selbst den Raum verließ. Sirius hatte unterdessen eine Hand an die Stirn gelegt und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Kopfweh?" fragte Remus deshalb leise nach, sah seine Überlegungen bestätigt und fuhr nach Sirius' zögerndem Nicken fort: „Harry ist also nicht der einzige, den die Situation mitnimmt. Du hast auch schon mal besser ausgesehen ... Geh doch ein bisschen auf ihn zu, Sirius, zeig ihm, dass du mit ihm fühlst! Der Parcour wird sicherlich für euch beide leichter, wenn er nicht überlegt, ob du vielleicht irgendeine sadistische Freude daran hast, ihn zu, wie er sagt, schikanieren."

– „Hat er das gesagt?" Sirius fuhr hoch und starrte Remus an, bevor er ernüchtert die Schultern fallen und den Kopf in die Hände sinken ließ – doch er war nicht überrascht, und Remus stutzte; der Freund schien mit etwas derartigem gerechnet zu haben, dies nur zutiefst zu bedauern. Diese ganze Situation wurde immer undurchsichtiger, unbegreiflicher – nicht, dass er damit gerechnet hätte, dass Sirius Harrys Erschöpfung übersehen würde; aber wieso trainierten sie dann so hart?

_Glaub mir, Moony, wenn es einen anderen Weg gäbe, Harry den Zauber beizubringen, würde ich ihn nehmen!_

Remus seufzte tief. _Was für ein Zauber kann das wert sein?_

„Ich hab ihm bereits zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich seine Gefühle nachvollziehen kann", erwiderte Sirius gepresst und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, schloss kurz die Augen, „und das verärgert ihn immer. Wenn ich ihm auch noch sage, dass mir nicht gefällt, was er ‚schikanieren' nennt, dann kommt er sich veralbert vor und vor allem würde er fragen, wieso wir überhaupt trainieren – und wenn ich ihm zu oft sage, dass ich mich da ausschweigen muss, befürchte ich, dass es bald kracht!"

– „Es hat bereits gekracht", erinnerte Remus den Kollegen sanft und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Sirius, ihr müsst einen Kompromiss finden. Harry will mit dir reden. Er ist in ein paar Minuten in deinem Büro."

– „Ich meinte eigentlich, dass es dann richtig kracht ... ich mach mich wohl besser auf den Weg", seufzte Sirius, bevor er das Buch auf einen Tisch warf – die widerlich rosafarbene Decke hätte direkt ein Überbleibsel von Umbridge sein können; er zögerte kurz und schaute den Werwolf fragend an: „Würdest du nachkommen? Falls das Gespräch aus dem Ruder läuft, könnte ich eventuell einen Schiedsrichter brauchen."

– „Ich muss mal zu Hagrid. Vielleicht fährt wenigstens er mich nicht an, wenn ich ihn anspreche", Remus schmunzelte verhalten und griff neugierig nach dem Buch, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Titel („_Motivationshilfen für schwierige Aufgaben_" – heulender Hippogreif, Sirius nahm die Situation _wirklich _mit, wenn er dafür sogar ein Buch las, wie man seine Schüler motivieren konnte!) und seufzte dann; das hatte ihn überzeugt, er würde Sirius' Bitte folgen.

„Ich komm gleich nach und warte vor der Tür", versprach er also und legte den dicken Schinken wieder auf der Dolores-Umbridge-Decke ab, „Wenn es so laut wird, dass ich euch draußen verstehe, naht die Verstärkung!"

* * *

Harry lehnte an der Wand und schnaubte – nachdem Peeves ihm über den Weg geflogen war, ihm einen Besen auf den Kopf geschlagen und ihn wegen dem Quidditchspiel verhöhnt hatte, war sein Ärger, soweit möglich, noch gewachsen. Laut und deutlich hallte noch immer der spöttische Singsang des Quälgeistes in seinem Kopf wieder. 

_Potty Sir,__  
fängt nicht mehr,  
__ist-ein unbegabter Such-er!_

Zu schade, dass die wertvolle und alte Vase, die er nach Peeves geworfen hatte, glatt durch ihn hindurchgeflogen war ...

Jedenfalls waren das nicht gerade gute Bedingungen für ein klärendes Gespräch!

Das Büro des Verteidigungslehrers hatte Harry leer vorgefunden. Verdammt, wo steckte Sirius? Jetzt musste er auch noch warten, und da hatte er wirklich besseres zu tun! Wenn er nur an all die Bücher dachte, die während dieses blöden Trainings warten mussten; wobei es Harry weniger um die dicken Wälzer an sich ging, als darum, eine Möglichkeit zur Vernichtung Voldemorts zu finden – immerhin, Harry und Bücher! Ein weiterer Grund, warum ihn das Training so aufregte. Verflucht!

Harry wankte den Gang hinauf und hinunter, stützte sich dabei regelmäßig an der Wand ab, keine Spur von seinem Lehrer! Frustriert warf er die Faust gegen die Wand; es brannte wie Feuer, und Harry zuckte zusammen. Aber egal, er holte zum zweiten Schlag aus. Er wollte den Schmerz spüren, wollte spüren, dass er noch kein Wrack war; im Spiegel erblickte er nur noch ein Gesicht wie das eines Geistes, da war selbst Peeves noch farbiger als er – und Harry wollte wissen, ob das noch _er_ war oder nur ein Schatten!

Mit festem doch sanftem Griff schlossen sich lange Finger wie aus dem Nichts um sein Handgelenk und hielten Harry davon ab, sich weiter zu verletzen. Der Junge sah erbost auf; sie gehörten Sirius, und seine Wut wuchs weiter. Nicht einmal diese Freiheit ließ er ihm!

„Remus sagte, du wolltest mit mir sprechen ..." begann Sirius leise und ließ schließlich Harrys erschlaffende Hand los, als keine Gefahr mehr bestand, dass er sie gleich gegen die Wand rammen würde. Dann öffnete er mit dem Zauberstab die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und ließ Harry eintreten und in einem der gepolsterten Sessel Platz nehmen; er selbst blieb stehen und wartete, während die schwere Holztür mit einem leisen Klacken ins Schloss fiel.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", räumte der Junge schließlich nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens ein und blickte auf seine Fingerspitzen; verdammt sei Remus, dafür dass er ihn überredet hatte, herzukommen! Harry hätte sich zumindest überlegen sollen, wie er all die Vorwürfe vorbringen wollte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen.

Andererseits, wenn er seinem Lehrer so wie gerade eben gegenüber saß, kam ihm sein Verhalten von vorhin, trotz seines Zorns, doch ein wenig unpassend vor – natürlich hatte er recht, mit dem was er sagte, aber er hätte es anders rüberbringen müssen –, und als Harry sich in dem gemütlich eingerichteten Zimmer umsah, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er so etwas eigentlich schon seit Wochen gewollt hatte: Zeit mit Sirius verbringen, in der sie _nicht _trainierten; Zeit bei seinem Paten, nicht seinem Lehrer.

Unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen vor Erschöpfung, ließ er die Schultern sinken und starrte auf seine Hände; seine Finger zitterten immer noch, er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie lange schon. Seine Gereiztheit, sein Ärger hatten ihn in den letzten Wochen selten allein gelassen. Und alles wegen dem Training, wegen der Tortur, die ihm Sirius aufzwang. Nach einiger Zeit sprudelten schließlich Vorwürfe wirr aus ihm heraus; Fragen, die sich beinahe von selbst formten ohne dass er dazu noch nachdenken müsste – er hatte sie sich selbst viel zu oft gestellt:

„Warum tust du mir das an, Sirius? Warum muss ich denn beim Training unbedingt das Gefühl haben, jeden Augenblick umzufallen?"

Ein Funkeln erschien in Sirius' Augen, wie er es lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Für einen Moment erkannte Harry wieder den Mann, den er vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr gekannt hatte, der ihn unterstützte wo es nur ging und ihm beistand, wo er nur konnte; seinen Paten, nicht seinen Lehrer, und ein Teil des Zorns wich aus seiner Stimme – nur ein Teil, aber er ebbte ein wenig ab.

„Warum ist es so wichtig, dass ich den Zauber lerne?" fuhr der Junge also verärgert und auch verzweifelt fort, aber auch ein wenig ermutigt durch die positive Reaktion, „Der entscheidende Kampf rückt näher – Trelawney hat es in ihrer Prophezeiung gesagt. Ron, Hermine und ich, wir ... wir suchen eine Möglichkeit, Voldemort zu vernichten, sodass ich – wenn Trelawneys Voraussage eintrifft, dann will ich wenigstens nicht, dass das umsonst ist, sondern ich will den Mistkerl mitnehmen!"

Harry war der Meinung, dass diese überhaupt nicht logisch vorgebrachte Argumentation seinen Lehrer trotz allem überzeugen müsste; dann stockte er, als ihm ein neuer Gedanke kam – für den er bisher wohl einfach zu müde gewesen war – und sah auf, blickte seinem Paten mit glühendem Blick in die Augen und hauchte: „Dieser Zauber ... kann man damit Voldemort töten?"

Ein kurzer Moment des Zögerns, dann verschränkte Sirius nur die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte stumm den Kopf; Harry ließ entmutigt die Schultern hängen. Er versuchte die Wut zu unterdrücken, die ihn wie eine Welle aus heiterem Himmel zu überrollen und zu ertränken drohte; ein kurzer Augenblick der Hoffnung, die sein Lehrer so schnell wieder zerstört hatte – es wäre der einzige Grund für Harry gewesen, das Training fortzusetzen und den Zauber doch noch zu lernen, und enttäuscht schrie er seinen Lehrer an: „Verdammt, Sirius, dann ist der Zauber für mich _sinnlos_, _WIESO VERDAMMT SOLL ICH DEN LERNEN?_"

Ungeduldig wartete Harry auf eine Antwort; Sirius schien sehr genau zu überlegen, was er erwidern sollte, und Harry versuchte zu ergründen, was er dachte, was gerade in ihm vorging ... ohne Erfolg, sein Gesicht war so ausdruckslos, dass er ein Legilimens hätte sein müssen, um an Informationen zu kommen. Allmählich kehrte der Zorn des Jungen in seiner alten Wucht zurück, warum dauerte das solange?

Für ihn gab es nur eine vernünftige Antwort, und zwar, dass sie nicht weiter trainierten – denn unter diesen Trainingsbedingungen würde er keinen sinnlosen Zauber lernen! Was war so kompliziert an ‚Du hast recht, hören wir auf mit dem Training; tut mir leid, ich wusste nichts von euren Bemühungen'? Harrys Lippen zuckten, und er biss sich darauf im Versuch, sich seine Wut nicht anmerken zu lassen. _Sag's endlich!_ hallte es in seinem Kopf wider, er wollte verflucht nochmal hören, dass sie den Zauber aufgaben.

Doch das sollte er nicht ...

„Harry, wir müssen weitermachen", drang Sirius' Stimme schließlich an sein Ohr und ließ seinen Wunsch zerplatzen, „Auch wenn eure Anstrengungen wirklich lobenswert sind, und auch wenn du das im Moment nicht verstehst – aber der Zauber _ist_ nützlich!"

Harry biss sich auf die Zunge und würgte den Zwang hinunter, seinen Paten anzuspringen und zu schreien; er fühlte sich so unkontrolliert wie damals in Dumbledores Büro, als er den unbändigen Drang verspürt hatte, den Direktor zu verletzen und ihm diesen widerlich ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck herunterzureißen.

„Du hast eben gesagt, dass der Zauber Voldemort nicht töten kann", stellte er mit vor stummer Wut zitternder Stimme fest, klammerte sich an die Armlehnen des Sessels – wie gut es tat, sich festhalten zu können! – und sah seinem Lehrer mit wildem Blick in die Augen, „und ich denke deshalb überhaupt nicht daran, den Zauber zu lernen, damit musst du dich wohl oder übel abfinden!"

– „Es ist _wichtig, _Harry!" drängte Sirius, wurde nun auch lauter, aber sein Gegenüber schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

– „Warum?" zischte der Junge, schlug mit der Faust auf die Armlehne und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

– „Das kann ich dir nicht ..."

– „_Ist ja unheimlich praktisch, oder?_" schrie Harry seinen Lehrer an, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, und sprang im Sessel nach vorne. Er hatte gerade eine Grenze überschritten, die sein Gewissen bisher mehr schlecht als recht aufrecht erhalten hatte und die noch ein wenig Ordnung in sein Wirrwarr aus Gedanken hatte bringen können, „Du kannst es mir nicht sagen? Lass dir mal was neues einfallen! Wirklich eine praktische Ausrede, da muss man nie Rede und Antwort stehen! Wenn du keine Begründung findest wenn du dich rechtfertigen sollst, dann _kannst du es mir einfach nicht sagen!_"

– „Nicht in diesem Ton!" forderte Sirius streng und versuchte, den aufkommenden Ärger aus seinen Augen zu blinzeln; eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne löste sich und fiel ihm ins Gesicht, doch Sirius kümmerte sich nicht darum, behauptete stattdessen ein weiteres Mal, was der junge Zauberer nicht mehr hören wollte: „Du lernst den Zauber nicht, wenn du weißt worum es geht!"

– „_Blödsinn!_" schrie Harry erbost – nicht schon wieder! – und sprang auf, fegte dabei die Kerzen vom Tisch und schrie: „_Elendiger Lügner!_"

– „Harry!" Sirius fiel es offensichtlich schwer, seinen Ohren zu trauen, er tat einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu bevor er sich stoppen konnte, doch Harry fuhr unbeirrt ärgerlich fort: „Ich glaub dir kein Wort! Das ist nur eine gemeine List, damit du mich quälen kannst!"

– „_Das _ist Blödsinn, Harry! Und das weißt du! Warum sollte ich dich quälen _wollen_?" fragte Sirius und schloss erneut resignierend die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und starrte Harry dann wieder eindringlich, bittend an. „Glaub mir doch, wenn ich dir _verspreche_, dass du den Zauber noch nützlich finden wirst."

Harry wischte den letzten Satz mit einer knappen Geste weg, wich schnaubend der Hand aus, die sich auf seine Schulter legen wollte – wie Gift spuckte er die nächsten Worte aus: „Ich _weiß_, was ich durchmachen muss, Sirius. Und dein Versprechen reicht mir als Rechtfertigung nicht aus!"

Sirius schluckte hart und wurde kreidebleich; ein verräterisches Funkeln trat in seine Augen, müde und enttäuscht ließ er sich in einen Sessel sinken, als würden seine Beine nachgeben. Harry bekam davon in seinem Ärger nichts mit, er bemerkte nicht den unendlich traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Paten, nicht das Zittern seiner Hände, nicht den dunklen Schatten, der in seine Augen trat, nicht die flehende Nuance in der ansonsten tonlosen Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Flüstern darstellte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten die erste Phase abschließen, bevor das passiert. Du hast mir mal vertraut, Harry", brachte Sirius wie in Trance heraus.

„Das ist jetzt vorbei, ich schmeiß das Training hin!" Harrys barsches Aufbrausen, der wutverzerrte Aufschrei ließen Sirius endgültig in sich zusammensacken; er sah aus als wäre gerade tief in ihm etwas zerbrochen. Sprechen kostete so viel Kraft. „Bitte Harry ..."

– „Hast du ein Problem mit den Ohren?" fauchte der Junge zornig. Auch er zitterte, allerdings durch die eiskalte Wut, die in seinen Adern floss – er erinnerte sich, wie gut es sich früh morgens angefühlt hatte, diesen Entschluss zu treffen; er würde sich davon nicht abbringen lassen, und wenn Sirius ihn auf Knien anflehen würde! „_Ich höre auf, und das kannst du nicht verhindern!_"

– „Du _musst _nachsitzen, und die Art wie du das tust lege _ich _fest. Du _wirst _weitermachen!" erwiderte Sirius bitter, als er sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte, und hakte die Finger ineinander; eine Geste um zu zeigen, dass es daran nichts zu rütteln gab, die Harry wie eine Ohrfeige mitten ins Gesicht traf. Er stand für einen Augenblick wie versteinert, unfähig sich zu rühren, keinen klaren Gedanken konnte er fassen; in seinem Kopf überschlug sich alles, wie tobende Wellen, die auf schneidend scharfe Riffe branden, und tosende Wut schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Sirius' kraftlos vorgetragene Drohung ließ den zitternden Jungen das Denken vergessen. Nie hätte er das erwartet! _Hat er gerade_ ‚_weitermachen' ...?_ Harry wurde schwindlig, er hätte alles dafür gegeben, diesen Alptraum einfach verlassen zu können, wollte nur weg. Wie _konnte _Sirius nur immer noch Harrys Training fortsetzen wollen, wenn der Junge bereit war, ihm dann die Freundschaft zu kündigen! Harry fühlte sich verraten und im Stich gelassen – verletzt und ausgeliefert.

„_Beende das Training!_" befahl er mit stolpernder Stimme, kurz davor in die Luft zu gehen, und ein Blick in seine funkelnden, smaragdgrünen Augen verriet, dass er das auch würde.

– „Nein!" kam die Antwort, fest und unnachgiebig; aber auch gequält.

Wie erwartet ließ die Explosion Harrys nicht lange auf sich warten.

„_WARUM!_" schrie Harry, mit einem irrsinnigen Blitzen in den Augen, die den Schmerz spiegelten, der ihn am liebsten losheulen lassen würde; der Schmerz, sich von den engsten Freunden verraten zu fühlen. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht. Er wollte wissen weshalb er ihm das antat, wie er ihm einfach ins Gesicht sagen konnte, dass die Folter nicht aufhören würde – wie hatte Sirius sich so sehr verändern können! Scheiße, wie das schmerzte. „_WARUM, SIRIUS?_" Er musste das erfahren.

Und Bilder formten sich vor seinen Augen, Eindrücke einer saftig grünen Wiese mit zu hohem Gras, aus der hier und da Steinbrocken ragten; kein Wölkchen zeigte sich am azurblauen Himmel, und die Sonne brannte unangenehm, trieb Harry Schweißtropfen auf die Stirn und ließ ihn wütend blinzeln. Schatten suchend blickte er sich um, schaute hinter sich und wollte fluchen; diese steile und lange Felswand kam ihm bekannt vor, ähnelte der aus dem Raum der Wünsche – und an der Wand lehnte, den linken Arm um den Rippenbogen gepresst, Sirius.

Automatisch loderte der alte Zorn in Harry auf, und ihn überkam der Wunsch, den Lehrer anzufahren und zu fragen, warum verdammt er ihm dieses Training zumutete, ihn einfach nur durchzuschütteln; doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die langen, zusammengebundenen Haare, die Schweiß dem in zerschlitzte und schlammbeschmierte Roben gehüllten Mann an den Hals klebte, und er schloss den Mund wieder, fühlte Verwirrung, die sich unter seine Wut mischte. Sirius trug sein Haar kurz, auch wenn es in den Wochen seit Natashas Schwertschnitt wieder gewachsen war, und Harry stutzte, konnte sich nicht erklären, was sich hier abspielte.

„Sirius", wandte er sich mit dem seit einigen Wochen üblichen, aggressiven Unterton in der Stimme an seinen Lehrer, schüttelte ihn verärgert an der Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und wollte ein paar Fragen loswerden; die ihm jedoch im Hals stecken blieben, als Sirius nicht auf Harry reagierte – _was soll das jetzt wieder_, knurrte der Junge stumm – und sich an der Felswand hochschieben wollte, dabei leise ächzte.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry die Grimasse auf, die das Gesicht seines Lehrers verzerrte und auf Schmerz hindeutete, und als Sirius tief Luft holte und wieder abgehackt keuchte, wich ein Teil seiner Wut der aufkommenden Sorge; war Sirius den glatten Felsen hinuntergestürzt?

Gras raschelte sacht hinter Harry, und er wandte sich alarmiert um und blickte verärgert über die Schulter – er begann, auch Überraschungen zu hassen – auf eine in weitschwingende Roben gehüllte Gestalt mit langem grauen Bart, die die Schatten alter, krumm in Richtung Himmel wachsender Laubbäume verließ; der kleine, schlanke Zauberer, der kaum größer sein konnte als Pettigrew, dabei so viel weiser, und so ausgewogen und einnehmend wie Albus Dumbledore wirkte, trat rasch näher und strahlte dabei eine Freundlichkeit aus, die ein paar der vielen Quellen von Harrys Wut zum Versiegen brachte; er beachtete Harry fast weniger als zuvor Sirius.

Ähnlich wie bei seinen Besuchen im Denkarium, schoss es dem jungen Zauberer durch den Sinn, und er hob die Brauen als ihm schwante, wohin es ihn verschlagen hatte; die Frage, wie er eine der Erinnerungen von Sirius, die der Lehrer hinter dem Schleier gesammelt hatte, miterleben konnte, wurde von der sich in ihm breit machenden Neugierde mühelos beiseite gedrängt. Zu lange hatte Sirius sich ausgeschwiegen, und wenn es sich um eine Erinnerung handelte, musste er sich auch keine Sorge um mögliche Verletzungen des Lehrers machen.

Auch den Hauch leichter Schuldgefühle, der Harry kurz überkam, weil er in fremden Gedanken herumschnüffelte, knurrte er einfach nieder; er wich dem Drang, endlich mehr zu erfahren, sodass Harry sich dem unbekannten Zauberer zuwandte, von dem er wusste dass es Merlin war, und ihn aufmerksam beobachtete – wie oft erhielt man schon die Gelegenheit, Merlin zu sehen, von dem sich so viele Geschichten erzählt wurden!

Auch wenn Harry zugeben musste, dass er sich den so mächtig anmutenden Zauberer aus den Erzählungen gewaltiger vorgestellt hatte, eindrucksvoller.

Dieser hier wirkte wie ein alter Mann; ein mächtiger Zauberer, zweifelsohne, aber doch kein Vergleich mit dem Helden aus den Merlingeschichten – dies zu erwarten, wäre auch töricht gewesen, überlegte der Junge der lebte und runzelte die Stirn, ließ den Blick über grünblaue, weise Augen, markante Gesichtszüge und gealterte Hände schweifen, während ein fremdartig wirkender Zauberstab in den langgliedrigen Fingern eben jener geübten Hände Sirius' Brustkorb nachzeichnete.

Dann schlug der alte Zauberer den dicken, krummen Zauberstab, der zudem hätte kürzer sein müssen, sacht ein paar Mal gegen Sirius' Brust, und Harry hörte seinen Lehrer erstickt aufschreien. Merlin nickte mitfühlend, während Sirius sich anschickte, ihm allein mit seinen Blicken den frischgewaschenen Hals umzudrehen – Merlin wirkte allgemein zu sauber für das Zeitalter, das man ihm nachsagte.

„Gebrochene Rippen. Das schmerzt, nicht wahr?" stellte eine tiefe, melodische Stimme fest, deren Klang für sich schon dafür sorgte, dass Harry dem Zauberer vertrauen und einen weiteren Teil seiner Wut vom Rand der vor ihm aufragenden Felsen werfen wollte, und er verstand nicht, wie Sirius' Augen dem alten Mann diesen Zorn entgegenschleudern konnten; Harrys Lehrer keuchte, als er flach Luft holte, und Merlin legte in einer elegant anmutenden Geste den Zauberstab gegen die gebrochenen Knochen, nahm sanft Sirius' Arm von seinem Rippenbogen und drückte ihn hinunter – Sirius indessen kämpfte weiter darum, nicht auf den Boden zu sinken.

Harry erinnerte der Anblick an seine eigene Kraftlosigkeit – auch wenn er nicht wegen gebrochener Rippen umzufallen drohte, spürte er doch eine gewisse Genugtuung in sich aufsteigen, dass auch Sirius diese Schwierigkeiten kennen gelernt hatte; Zufriedenheit für die er sich dennoch ein wenig schuldig fühlte.

„Soll ich mich auch noch dafür bedanken, dass Ihr den Sturz teilweise abgefangen habt und ich mir nicht auch noch das Genick gebrochen habe?" fauchte Sirius bissig und funkelte Merlin wild an, suchte ihn ein weiteres Mal mit den Blitzen seiner Blicke zu erdolchen, „_Was zum Henker sollte das werden!_"

– „Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich nicht die ganze Wucht deines Sturzes zurückhalte, würde der Abschluss der ersten Phase beschleunigt", entgegnete Merlin nur gelassen, doch Sirius explodierte nun und fegte dem alten Mann den Zauberstab mit solcher Wucht aus der Hand, dass der Holzstab einige Meter durch die Luft flog und klappernd vom kalten Stein der Felsmauer abprallte. Harry hatte sich versucht gefühlt, unter dem Holz hinwegzutauchen, ärgerte sich noch, dass es in keine andere Richtung raste, da war es schon durch ihn hindurchgeglitten, als bestünde er aus Luft.

„_Ihr dachtet, ein paar Knochenbrüche würden für das Training gut sein?_" donnerte Sirius gerade und ließ den jungen Zauberer, der noch dem Zauberstab nachblickte, erschrocken herumfahren; mit einem Mal, bei einem Blick in das Gesicht seines Lehrers, nun verzerrt vor Zorn und nicht mehr Schmerz, begriff Harry, begriff, in welche Erinnerung er hier geplatzt war. Verstand, dass Sirius gerade dasselbe durchmachen musste wie Harry – die letzten Tage der ersten Trainingsphase –, und ohne es zu wollen überkam ihn ein zweiter Anflug grimmiger Genugtuung; auch wenn der Junge der lebte seinem Lehrer den Ärger, seine Enttäuschung über Merlin, der Sirius einfach so nicht aufgefangen hatte, sehr gut nachfühlen konnte, auch wenn er wusste wie es sich anfühlte, verraten zu werden, wenn man vertraute – als er in die viel zu grelle Sonne blinzelte, fühlte sich die Welt um ihn herum ein wenig besser an, erträglicher, und er schnaubte.

_Geschieht ihm recht, auch einmal durchmachen zu müssen, wozu er mich zwingt_.

Eine Erinnerung schoss Harry durch den Kopf. _Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir das Training nicht leicht fällt! _Wie oft hatte er diese Behauptung Sirius' gehört, und wie oft hatte er sie angezweifelt, sich einfach weggedreht, trotzig und empört; wie sollte Sirius wissen, wie er sich fühlte, wenn er diese Tortur nicht selbst durchmachen musste?

Aber nun merkte er, dass Sirius recht behalten, wirklich_ gewusst_ hatte, wie Harry sich fühlte, und er kam sich plötzlich so _dumm _vor; der Gedanke, dass Sirius das selbst alles ertragen hatte, hätte ihm viel früher kommen müssen. Als er seinen Paten vor dem Quidditchspiel um eine Milderung des Trainings bat ... er hätte weiterdenken müssen, dass Sirius tatsächlich wissen konnte, wovon er sprach. Wie sollte er Harry auch einen Zauber beibringen, den er nicht selbst beherrschte? Die Schuldgefühle angesichts seiner Genugtuung verdichteten sich.

„Das solltest du unterlassen."

Knochen knackten und ließen Harry zusammenzucken, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und der junge Zauberer ärgerte sich darüber, wandte sich Merlin zu, beobachtete, wie er sich von der Steinwand entfernte und auf Sirius zutrat – der in seiner Wut den mächtigen Zauberer einfach hatte stehen lassen wollen und sich von dem Felsen entfernt hatte; die gebrochenen Rippen hatten ihn jedoch rasch zu Boden gezwungen, und Merlin ging nun neben Harrys Lehrer in die Hocke und fuhr mit der Heilung fort.

„Ich werde dich beim nächsten Sturz wieder auffangen; du wirst nicht mehr befürchten müssen, dich zu verletzen", versprach er, entschuldigend, und führte sanft das Holz in seiner Hand über Sirius' Rücken.

Der davon jedoch nichts wissen wollte. „_Ganz bestimmt nicht!_ _JETZT IST NÄMLICH SCHLUSS!_" schrie er und versuchte, sich den Händen Merlins zu entziehen; Harry indessen starrte auf die eigenen Fäuste hinab, wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, zu sehen, wie Sirius selbst so verzweifelt gegen ein Training ankämpfte, dessen Zweck er nicht kannte; Harry hatte ihn nur in der anderen Position erlebt – der Lehrer, der ihn antrieb –, und sein Zorn setzte sich für einen Moment gegen seine Verwirrung durch. Wie konnte Sirius von Harry erwarten, zu kuschen, während er selbst sich wie Merlin gab, den er für eben jenes Verhalten so herunterputzte? Dieses Recht stand ihm nicht zu – woher nahm er nur diese Dreistigkeit?

_Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten die erste Phase abschließen, bevor das passiert. Du hast mir mal vertraut, Harry._ Sirius' Worte, als Harry dem Lehrer das Vertrauen abgesprochen hatte – Worte, die einfach in seinen Kopf platzten, und er versuchte, sie beiseite zu schieben, wollte sich auf seinen Ärger konzentrieren.

Und mit einem Mal fand Harry die Antwort auf seine Frage, irgendwo in Sirius' Gedanken, glaubte sich beinahe daran zu erinnern, wie jemand, der ihm seltsam bekannt und doch so fremd vorkam, auf Sirius eingeredet hatte; erklärt hatte, Sirius dürfe nicht hoffen, dass Harry nicht an einen Punkt kommen würde, an dem er das Training abbrach.

Er sah Sirius, der fragte, was er dagegen unternehmen könne. Und ein verwischter Schatten, der behauptete: nichts. Er selbst würde nicht weiter trainieren wollen, egal was Sirius sagte, und Harry ließe sich deswegen auch nicht zum Fortlauf des Trainings bewegen; Sirius bliebe also nur die Möglichkeit, abzuwarten und zu hoffen, darauf, dass Harrys Vertrauen in den Paten groß genug war, ihn die erste Phase abschließen zu lassen, bevor er rebellierte – sein Vorteil gegenüber Merlin, denn Sirius hatte den alten Zauberer zuvor nie getroffen. Und er fühlte, wie Sirius sich gegen diese Option gesträubt, sich dem Urteil des anderen aber gebeugt hatte; schließlich konnte es niemand besser wissen.

Diese Erkenntnis, diese Bilder ließen den jungen Zauberer verwirrt zurück; der Fremde, Harry tippte auf Merlin, wollte es genauer erkennen, und er spürte deutlich, wie Sirius gegen den jungen Zauberer ankämpfte, ihn nicht sehen lassen wollte, was er sah; der Fremde verschwamm weiter, bis er kaum mehr war als Dunst, der sich schließlich verflüchtigte, doch Harry ließ es geschehen, focht nicht darum, weitere Erinnerungsfetzen zu erbeuten.

Zu präsent war die Frage, was er jetzt denken sollte, ob er dem heiß lodernden Zorn in sich den Vorrang geben sollte – Merlin hatte nicht sicher sein können, dass für Harry galt, was für ihn galt, und Sirius deshalb umso weniger – oder nicht minder warmer Erleichterung; immerhin hatte sein Lehrer sich Harry gegenüber nicht so hart gegeben, weil er ihn schikanieren wollte, nein, er hatte geglaubt, es tun zu _müssen_.

Das zu _wissen _– es nicht nur hoffen zu müssen – tat gut, auch wenn der Gedanke, dass Sirius hätte ausprobieren müssen, wie Harry reagierte, nicht nur auf Merlin hätte vertrauen dürfen, ihn schreien, ihn Sirius oder wahlweise Merlin anspringen lassen wollte.

Dieser war immer noch damit beschäftigt, seinen Schüler nicht davonkommen zu lassen; Merlin hielt ihn mühelos mit dem Zauberstab fest, ein Verhalten, das Sirius nur noch mehr ausrasten ließ.

„_Lasst – mich – los!_" fauchte er gerade wild und kämpfte gegen Merlins Klammer an, wollte ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand schlagen und den alten Mann von sich stoßen, doch je mehr er sich bemühte, desto aussichtloser muteten seine Versuche an, und Harry schnaubte; seine Erleichterung brannte weit zu schwach, um seinen Ärger zu verbannen, konnte die zuvor gefühlte Genugtuung nicht beiseite schieben.

Sie reichte aber zumindest aus, zusammen mit der Vorstellung, wie heiß brennender Zorn Sirius' Gedanken wirbeln ließ, ihn verzweifeln ließ, einen Funken Mitgefühl hervorzurufen, auch wenn sein Verhältnis zu Sirius in den letzten Wochen so gelitten hatte; Harry wusste zu gut, wie einnehmend der Hass auf das Training werden konnte, wusste, dass er selbst jene als Feinde erscheinen ließ, die eigentlich seine besten Freunde waren. Über diesem Gedanken runzelte Harry die Stirn, überlegte jedoch nicht, woher er kam, verdrängte ihn nur und wandte sich den beiden Männern vor ihm im beinahe hüfthohen Rasen zu.

Sirius musste endlich begriffen haben, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich Merlins Griff weiterhin zu widersetzen, sein Widerstand erlahmte; dafür funkelte er den mächtigen Zauberer umso zornentbrannter an, entschlossen nicht aufzugeben, und donnerte außer sich: „_Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen, weiter zu machen!_"

– „In der Tat", bestätigte Merlin mit unverändert ruhiger Stimme und beendete die Heilung von Sirius' Rippen, entließ seinen Schüler jedoch nicht aus der Klammer des Zauberstabs; Harry spürte, wie Sirius die Zähne fletschte – und es fühlte sich so vertraut an –, doch Merlin fuhr fort, bevor er dem Drang zu schnauben nachgeben konnte.

„In der Tat, dies unterliegt deiner Entscheidung. Bedenke jedoch", ein mahnender Unterton schlich sich ein, und Merlin fixierte Sirius mit einem so eindringlichen Blick, dass selbst Harry schaudern musste, „dass du dein Patenkind im Stich lässt, solltest du dich gegen den Zauber entscheiden. Ich bin enttäuscht, Sirius!"

* * *

_Nein ..._

* * *

Tief Luft holen. _

* * *

... das kann nicht sein! _

* * *

Ausatmen. _

* * *

Du hast dich eben verhört. _

* * *

Für einen Augenblick schien alles um ihn herum einzufrieren, selbst die sich in einer leichten Brise bewegenden Grashalme, und die Laubkronen der Bäume.

* * *

„_Was hat das mit Harry zu tun?_" schrie Sirius dann, als die Worte des alten Mannes bis in sein Bewusstsein durchgedrungen waren – er schien dies ebenso wenig begreifen zu können wie sein Patenkind –, und starrte Merlin aus großen Augen an; nicht mehr mit dem vorherigen Blick, von dem Harry angenommen hatte, er wäre einzig für Snape reserviert. 

Nein, Harry erkannte Anspannung und Sorge, die sich unter den Zorn in Sirius' grauen Augen mischten, nahm sie jedoch nur am Rand wahr, denn der eben erlebte Schreck hielt ihn noch gefangen, er war noch immer damit beschäftigt zu begreifen, was Merlin eben behauptet hatte, hielt unbewusst den Atem an; Sirius sollte _Harry _im Stich lassen, wenn er das Training nicht fortführte? Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Taubheit machte sich in ihm breit, stark genug, selbst seine Wut für einen Augenblick verstummen zu lassen; er hatte sich bestimmt verhört.

„Du solltest wissen, Sirius, dass du diesen Zauber aus dem alleinigen Grund lernst, die Fähigkeit ihn auszuüben an den Patenkind weiterzugeben", sagte Merlin, flüsterte beinahe, doch die Worte waren eindringlich genug, hallten in Harrys Ohren nach wie Gekreische in dem leergefegten Korridor, als den Harry seinen Kopf im Augenblick wahrnahm; Sirius wirkte, als hätte man ihn geschlagen, und der junge Zauberer beobachtete nur wie in Trance, wie seine Gesichtszüge sich anspannten, Ärger einer grübelnden Miene wich, und nachdenklich ließ sein Lehrer sich auf einen nahen Felsen sinken, sah nicht auf, als Gras leise raschelte und Merlin würdevoll herantrat.

„Ich erwarte von dir heute keine Entscheidung bezüglich des Trainingsfortgangs", erklärte der alte Mann sanft und steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Gürtel, legte eine seiner schmalen Hände auf die Schulter seines Schülers, „aber wenn du bereit bist, werden wir morgen das Training fortsetzen."

Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Merlin, verschwand im Wald, und ein Schleier legte sich über die Gegend und ließ die Konturen verschwimmen.

„Harry, hör auf!" ertönte wie aus weiter Ferne eine Stimme, die dem jungen Zauberer eigentlich bekannt vorkommen sollte und riss Harry aus seiner Starre; er schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen, konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, was er eben erfahren hatte.

_Du solltest wissen, dass du diesen Zauber aus dem alleinigen Grund lernst, die Fähigkeit ihn auszuüben an den Patenkind weiterzugeben_, hatte Merlin behauptet, und Harry atmete tief durch, konnte die Tragweite dieser absurd wirkenden Aussage nicht fassen; als die Umgebung scharfe Konturen zurückgewann wuchs vor ihm dieselbe Felswand wie eben noch in Richtung des wolkenfreien Himmels, doch Sirius saß nicht mehr auf dem Stein, und die Sonne erhob sich gerade über die Baumspitzen im Osten.

Merlin stand vor dem Felsen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander geschlungen, und starrte die steile Wand hinauf, und aus irgendeinem Grund war Harry sich sicher, dass dies eine Erinnerung des darauffolgenden Morgens darstellte, fühlte eine Anspannung in sich aufsteigen, dass er glaubte, es müsse ihn zerreißen; unwillkürlich hielt er den Atem an. Nun würde Sirius sich entscheiden ...

„Ich wusste, dass du kommst", grüßte Merlin den Stein, der vor ihm meterhoch aufragte, doch der Zauberer in seinem Rücken schien diese Anrede gewöhnt zu sein; Sirius zuckte nur mit den Achseln und stieß sich von dem fremdartig anmutenden Baustamm ab, gegen den er sich gelehnt hatte, trat näher an seinen Lehrer heran und senkte grüßend den Kopf. Harry ließ die angehaltene Luft entweichen, als sich eine angenehme Wärme in ihm breit machte.

„Die Entscheidung ist dir nicht leicht gefallen", stellte Merlin fest ohne Sirius anzusehen und lächelte wissend, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das rechte Bein und fuhr fort: „Doch ich war überzeugt, dass du dein Patenkind nicht im Stich lassen wirst."

Im Licht der Morgensonne erkannte Harry die dunklen Ringe, die Sirius' weit in den Höhlen liegenden Augen umrandeten, und wenn man Sirius' Gesichtszüge ein wenig modifizierte, hätte er mit den eingefallenen Wangen ein Spiegelbild Harrys sein können.

_Auswirkungen des Trainings_, schoss es dem jungen Zauberer bitter in den Sinn und er dachte an seinen eigenen Hindernisparcour, doch als Sirius ohne ein Wort anfing, sich die steile Felswand hoch zu kämpfen, konnte er dem Paten nicht mehr böse sein für die Tortur im Raum der Wünsche; nicht, wenn Merlins Worte noch in seinen Gedanken widerhallten. _Bedenke jedoch, dass du dein Patenkind im Stich lässt, solltest du dich gegen den Zauber entscheiden._

Harry schluckte überwältigt, spürte wie sich die angenehme Wärme irgendwo tief in seinem Innern verdichtete, ihn explodieren lassen wollte, verstand sogar, dass seinem Paten, wie Merlin sagte, die Entscheidung schwer gefallen sein musste; immerhin, er selbst hasste das Training.

Doch das war es nicht, was zählte; wichtig war, dass Sirius das gleiche durchgemacht hatte wie er, und zwar für ihn!

Der letzte Rest seines Ärgers verschwand, löste sich einfach in Luft auf und machte Platz für eine Welle aus dankbarer Freude und Schuldgefühlen, die Harry die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb; noch nie hatte Sirius ihn im Stich gelassen – wie hatte er nur annehmen können, er wolle ihn quälen, wie hatte er nur? Er hatte sich benommen wie ein Idiot! Nicht nur, aber vor allem Sirius gegenüber, und Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, inhalierte die frische, kühle Luft – und die Sonne wirkte auf einmal nicht mehr grell, sondern freundlich – und seufzte tief.

Nun erkannte er auch, wie enttäuscht Sirius über Harrys mangelndes Vertrauen bei ihrem – Gespräch – gewesen war – hatte er ihn nicht zu Beginn des Trainings gebeten, ihm zu vertrauen? Und Harry hatte noch so schön mit ‚natürlich' geantwortet, hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass er das Versprechen nicht würde halten können; letztendlich hatte er seinen Paten enttäuscht. Und Harry fühlte sich schuldig, nahm sich vor, den Vertrauensentzug wieder gutzumachen – auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm die Gegend zu einem Muster bunter Farbflecken.

„Gib ihn frei, Harry!" schnitt eine besorgte Stimme durch Harrys Gedanken, ebenjene Stimme, die ihn schon gebeten hatte, aufzuhören, mit was auch immer. Der junge Zauberer stutzte, fragte sich, was das bedeuten konnte, konzentrierte sich auf diese Stimme und wollte ihr folgen – ihre Sorge schien ihn, obwohl er an seiner überwältigenden Euphorie festhalten wollte, anzustecken; die Farbschlieren vor seinen Augen verdichteten sich, nahmen Konturen an und wurden schärfer, bis Harry schließlich in den eindringlichen Blick von Remus Lupin blinzelte.

Überrascht starrte er den Lehrer an, die Frage, was passiert sei, schon auf den Lippen, als sein Blick auf Sirius fiel; sein Pate lag am Boden seines Schlafzimmers, vor dem Sessel, in den er gesunken war, mit dem Kopf auf Remus' Beinen – die Frage, was der Werwolf hier suchte, zwängte er einfach beiseite.

Sirius schien bewusstlos zu sein, wenn man von einem gelegentlichen Zähnefletschen absah, und Harry erschrak, wurde endlich aus der Merlins Behauptung folgenden Trance gerissen und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen, wollte ihn wach schütteln; die aufgekommene Sorge verdichtete sich, als Sirius nicht reagierte, und Harry blickte auf in Remus' unruhige Augen, presste ein rasches „Was ist mit ihm?" hervor.

„Er hat das Bewusstsein verloren. Als du in seine Erinnerungen eingedrungen bist, hast du seine mentale Verteidigung einfach überrollt", erklärte Remus, und mit der Erinnerung an Merlins Worte verschwamm das Bild vor Harrys Augen zu einem verwaschenen Gebilde hässlicher Grautöne, die ihn anklagten; _nein!_ Harry wünschte sich fast, einen Vorwurf aus der Stimme des Duellierlehrers heraushören zu können; das hier _war_ seine Schuld, so fühlte es sich nur noch schlechter an, und seine Gedanken wirbelten. Der Zorn über die Trainingsmethoden und das brennende Verlangen zu erfahren, warum verdammt Sirius ihm das antat, mussten ihn irgendwie in Sirius' Kopf katapultiert haben.

„Seitdem kämpft er seine Erinnerungen nieder", fügte Remus leise hinzu, versuchte weiter, den Freund mit sanften Ohrfeigen zu wecken, die er regelmäßig austeilte, seit alle magischen Weckmethoden versagt hatten. „Wir sollten ihn in den Krankensaal bringen."

Der Junge der lebte nickte betroffen und schluckte – sein Pate hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, weil er gegen Harrys gewaltsames Eindringen hatte ankämpfen wollen; sicher hatte er verhindern wollen, dass Harry sah, was der Zauber bewirkte, hatte sicherstellen wollen, dass er den Zauber noch lernen konnte. Wie hatte Harry ihn nur einen ‚Lügner' nennen können?

Der Gedanke ließ sein schlechtes Gewissen wachsen; wenn Sirius sogar die Freundschaft mit Harry riskierte, wenn er weiter trainieren wollte, auch wenn Harry ihm ins Gesicht spuckte ihm nicht mehr zu vertrauen – er verdiente es, würde Remus ihn sofort ohrfeigen; wenn sein Pate sogar diesen mentalen Kampf hinnahm, um Harry den Zauber beibringen zu können – dann musste der Zauber wirklich wichtig sein, nicht wahr? _Scheiße Harry, du bist so ein Idiot!_

„_Wach auf!_" schrie Harry wie von Sinnen, griff nach den Robenkragen seines Paten ohne es überhaupt wahrzunehmen und schüttelte ihn wild durch; bis Remus seine Handgelenke packte, von Sirius zurückzog und in Harrys Schoß legte.

„Das hat doch keinen Sinn, Harry", beteuerte er und richtete behutsam Sirius' Kopf, bis dieser nicht mehr Gefahr lief, von Remus' Beinen auf den harten Boden zu rollen; er zückte seinen Zauberstab, um eine Trage zu beschwören, während Harry die Finger in den Umhang seines Paten krallte. „Das wollte ich nicht, Sirius, ich wollte das nicht!" stammelte er verzweifelt, starrte nur stur auf den Boden und umschloss Sirius' Finger so fest, dass es diesen sicher geschmerzt hätte, wäre er bei Bewusstsein. „Es tut mir so leid, Sirius ..."

„Harry ..." Im ersten Moment dachte der junge Mann, Remus würde ihn beruhigen wollen, und er schüttelte energisch und verzweifelt den Kopf, wollte sich von dem Lehrer nicht davon abhalten lassen, sich zu sorgen; doch dann konnte er spüren, wie sich unterkühlte Finger in seiner Hand bewegten, den Druck Harrys eigener Finger erwiderten, und er fühlte seinen Magen springen, fuhr hoch – und erwiderte den leicht benebelten Blick halb geöffneter, silbergrauer Augen, der sogar ein klägliches Lächeln aus ihm herausbrechen ließ.

„Sirius", seufzte Harry erleichtert und schloss bestürzt die Augen; nach diesem emotional geladenen Tag hätte es ihn keineswegs überrascht, wenn seine Gefühle mit ihm explodiert wären, hier und jetzt, und die Frage erhob sich, wieso er nicht losheulte, denn die Lage war zum heulen. Erst dieser bodenlose Zorn, herbe Enttäuschung gepaart mit dem Gefühl des Verrats, und nun diese verhassten Schuldgefühle – doch er wollte sich wieder fassen, seine zitternden Finger unter Kontrolle bringen.

Wollte sich entschuldigen, musste es vermutlich sogar – so viel Sirius ihm zugemutet hatte, so sehr Harry selbst hinterher kaum wusste, wie er anders hätte reagieren können, seinen mentalen Angriff entschuldigte das nicht.

Aus den Büchern von _Lesespaß für Zauberer_ – wenn er sich nicht irrte, aus _Mentale Kriegsführung, die eleganten Attacken_, und er schüttelte den Kopf darüber, dass er sich darauf konzentrieren konnte – wusste er, welche Gefahren derartiges Eindringen bot; Leute hatten den Rest ihres Lebens im St. Mungo verbracht, ohne je wieder aufzuwachen.

Harry war noch nie gut darin gewesen, Entschuldigen vorzutragen, und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, wieso eigentlich, denn Sirius hatte Harrys Ärger doch selbst provoziert; aber dann dachte er wieder an die miterlebte Erinnerung, wie Sirius das Training für sein Patenkind fortgesetzt hatte – und Harry wusste aus erster Hand, wie aufreibend dieses Training sein konnte.

Also seufzte Harry, hob die Lider wieder – zu sprechen fiel so verdammt schwer, und er atmete tief durch.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich ausgerastet bin, Sirius!"

Daraufhin regte Sirius sich, machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, und Remus nahm die Hand von seiner Stirn und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen; dann lächelte Remus Harry aufmunternd zu, und der Verteidigungslehrer zuckte müde mit den Achseln.

„Du bist nicht der einzige, der explodiert ist – Merlin zufolge passiert das allen, die es soweit schaffen", gab er heiser zur Antwort und rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab, schlang die Arme unter den Kniehöhlen hindurch und zog seine langen Beine näher zum Oberkörper. „Du hast gesehen, wie ich ihn heruntergeputzt hab!"

Oh ja, die Bilder wirbelten noch sehr lebendig durch Harrys Kopf, und wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, sollten sie ihn nach Sirius' energiegeladenem Auftritt in Dumbledores Büro, als sein Pate Natasha Toleen verteidigt hatte, nicht überraschen; Sirius atmete tief durch, seufzte und zuckte dann nochmal mit den Schultern. „Ich war so wütend, ich hätte mal beinahe mein Bett ohne Zauberstab in die Luft gejagt!"

– „Das wäre dann aber sehr unbequem geworden, wenn du auf dem Boden schlafen müsstest", murmelte Harry trocken; nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für Plänkeleien – und es gab sicher gelegenere Situationen, das wusste Harry auch ohne dass ein amüsiert wirkender Remus Lupin mahnend eine Braue hob – war ihm dieser Gedanke trotzdem einfach herausgerutscht.

Er war zu erleichtert, um ihn zu unterdrücken; und außerdem fühlte es sich so viel besser an, um das eigentliche Thema herumzudrucksen, als sich damit auseinandersetzen zu müssen.

„Für das Bett hätte ich mir schon einen Ersatz beschafft", erwiderte Sirius munter, doch der Junge merkte wie genau sein Lehrer wusste, dass dies nur eine Ablenkung darstellen sollte; und ihm kam es vor, als müsse sein Pate sich wirklich um diesen fröhlichen Tonfall bemühen. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Sirius bestätigte ihm diese Vermutung: Wahrscheinlich redete er sich gerade ein, dass Harry schon nicht mehr richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, was er sagte, als er dem Paten das Vertrauen abgesprochen hatte.

Vermutlich stimmte das sogar, und vielleicht hatte Sirius auch damit gerechnet; aber dem Jungen tat es verdammt leid, diesen Satz je ausgesprochen zu haben – die Bestätigung der Vermutung musste seinen Paten nichtsdestotrotz arg getroffen haben –, und er suchte bereits nach einer Möglichkeit, ihn wieder gut zu machen.

Als Sirius schließlich den Arm hob und Harrys Schulter drückte, atmete er tief durch und seufzte; _na schön, genug vom Thema abgelenkt_.

„Können wir den Streit vergessen?" fragte er also und sah mit glühenden Wangen auf, verflocht die Finger ineinander. Ihm wäre das sowieso lieber; die Wochen, in denen er sich mit seinem Paten gestritten hatte, könnte er gern vergessen.

Was natürlich auch am Training lag, und Harry grauste es noch immer bei dem Gedanken, dass er es nicht würde abrechen können, dass er weiter rennen und klettern und durch matschige Höhlen kriechen musste – er konnte sich mit dem Training nicht anfreunden. Doch der Gedanke an Sirius, und Merlin, und wie Merlin Sirius die Knochen gebrochen hatte – dafür, dass ihm das erspart geblieben war, musste er Sirius fast dankbar sein – würde Harry helfen, das verhasste Training zu ertragen und durchzustehen; und Harry könnte sich zumindest darüber freuen, endlich seinen Paten wiederzuhaben – wenn dieser denn auf Harrys Friedensangebot einging.

Sirius' warmes Lächeln, als er aufstand, war Antwort genug; Harry fühlte trotzdem, dass ihn das abgesprochene Vertrauen Harrys noch belastete, aber im Moment mussten sie es wohl dabei belassen. Er griff nach Sirius' ausgestreckter Hand und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen.

„Ich bring dich zurück in deinen Turm. Sonst verpasst du den Einschluss."

– „Und danach treffen wir beide uns auf der Krankenstation", ergänzte Remus, legte Harrys Paten mahnend eine Hand auf den Oberarm und war aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, bevor Sirius gegen den Befehl Protest erheben konnte.

Eine Weile gingen Sirius und Harry schweigend nebeneinander her; jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, und Harry war unbehaglich zumute.

Schließlich schaute er Sirius von der Seite an, und er hätte die Summe des Gewinns für mindestens ein Trimagisches Turnier dafür bezahlt, seine Gedanken lesen zu können, zu wissen, was er jetzt von seinem Patenkind dachte. Aber bei der Erinnerung an die letzte diesbezügliche Gelegenheit ließ Harry von solchen Überlegungen ab, und er lächelte verhalten, als er seit langem wieder dieses stumme Einverständnis mit seinem Paten erahnen konnte, das er regelrecht vermisst hatte.

In der Ferne hörte er das leise Schimpfen von Madam Pince, die die letzten Schüler aus der Bibliothek scheuchte.

„Dumbledore beschäftigt sich übrigens auch mit diesem Problem", brach Sirius plötzlich die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, während sie alte Porträts und blitzblank polierte Rüstungen passierten; er blieb abrupt stehen und zog die Stirn kraus. „Wieso Voldemort den zurückgeprallten Todesfluch überlebt hat, und wie man gegen ihn ankommen kann. Er hat seine Ergebnisse – wenn er schon etwas entdeckt hat, und davon gehe ich aus – noch nicht mit dem Orden besprochen, aber vielleicht willst du ihn ja trotzdem darauf ansprechen ..."

Harry zuckte daraufhin nur ausweichend mit den Schultern; schwer vorstellbar, dass der Direktor ihn, im Gegensatz zum Phönixorden, einweihen würde – wovon auch Sirius auszugehen schien –, aber er nahm sich vor, den Tipp trotzdem im Hinterkopf abzuspeichern, und die beiden setzten ihren Weg in unangenehmem Schweigen fort.

„Sirius?" kam dem Jungen dann ein Gedanke, als sie ihr Ziel fast erreicht hatten, und er blieb abrupt stehen. Eine Idee formte sich in ihm, Harry grübelte immer noch, wie er das ausgesprochene Misstrauen gegen Sirius wieder gutmachen könnte, und er wusste jetzt, wie er einen Schritt in diese Richtung unternehmen konnte.

Was nicht hieß, dass ihm der Vorschlag leicht fiel, im Gegenteil; Worte zu formen schien selten so schwer.

Sirius hob überrascht die Brauen, als er sah, wie Harry mit sich rang, was er vorschlagen wollte ging ihm sicher nicht leicht über die Lippen; seine Augen offenbarten jedoch eine Entschlossenheit, die er dort lange vermisst hatte – der Junge hatte offensichtlich gerade gründlich über etwas nachgedacht und einen Entschluss gefasst, der ihm sehr schwer gefallen sein musste.

„Wir sind heute mit dem Training nicht fertig geworden", begann er, und Sirius lächelte warm, als ihn eine Ahnung überkam, was der Junge damit andeuten wollte, „Machen wir noch einen Umweg?"

* * *

Mühsam schleppte Harry sich den Weg entlang. Nach der Meditation hatte er gerade mit dem zweiten Durchgang des Parcours begonnen und fühlte sich bereits wieder wie kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, als er vor sich die Felswand erblickte; sie hochzuklettern würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden! Seine Füße fühlten sich an wie Blei, die Knie weich wie Pudding, und es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass seine Beine ihn noch trugen! Der Raum drehte sich unaufhaltsam um ihn herum, der Weg hob und senkte sich unter Harry, sprang auf ihn zu und wich wieder zurück. 

Der Schwindelanfall machte ihm jedoch nicht wirklich zu schaffen, denn Harry spürte bereits wieder die Bewusstlosigkeit herannahen. Ihre schwarzen Schleier tasteten nach ihm, trachteten danach, ihn einzuhüllen; verzweifelt zwang er sich, dagegen anzukämpfen, er würde auf den Beinen bleiben, trotz der Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg und ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.

Er würde ihr nicht nachgeben, er würde nicht zusammenbrechen, er würde weiter laufen. Er musste weiter laufen. Er durfte nicht aufhören weiter zu laufen. Sirius musste ihm diesen Zauber beibringen. Aus diesem Grund würde Harry weiter laufen. Er wollte weiter laufen. Er schaffte es nicht, weiter zu laufen.

Er brach zusammen, fiel zu Boden, bewusstlos. Seine Kräfte waren verbraucht, er hatte keine Reserven mehr, um weiter zu laufen. Schwärze hüllte ihn ein, fing ihn auf. Öffnete seinen Geist. Der Geruch von feuchtem Holz stieg ihm in die Nase, vertrieb seine Gedanken. Zerfaserte seine Gedanken. Verlor sich in der Schwärze.

Licht explodierte. Helles Licht. Gleißendes Licht. Die Explosion vertrieb die Schwärze. Vertrieb das Dunkel. Verschwand. Ließ die Schwärze zurückkehren. Alles schwarz.

Außer ein Tier. Ein wunderschönes Tier. Ein sagenhaft schönes Tier. Ein Patronus. Nein, kein Patronus. Dies war kein Patronus.

Dies war ein Einhorn. Ein Einhorn, leuchtend wie ein Patronus.

Ein Einhorn, das ihn ansah.

Das ihn musterte und auf ihn zukam.

Scheu. Unsicher. Interessiert.

Das sich in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte.

Smaragd.

* * *

_-Anmerkung der Autorin-_

* * *

_Ich hoffe, dass ihr froh seid, weder Sirius noch mich geschlagen zu haben und dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat!_

_Und außerdem, dass ihr damit zufrieden seid, wie ich den Konflikt zwischen den beiden gelöst habe - würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir wieder ein Review hinterlasst, was ich besser / genauso / anders hätte schreiben sollen _:D


	20. Smaragd

_Ich kann es kaum fassen, aber das Kapitel ist _endlich _fertig - hat ja lange genug gedauert, und ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir die wirklich rekordverdächtige Verspätung nicht übel!  
Kaum zu fassen, wie stressig das Studium mit einem mal sein kann - wieso ist mir das in den Semestern davor nie aufgefallen? Jetzt kommen aber bald Ferien, und ich hoffe doch, schneller hochladen zu können_ ;D

_Und natürlich würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr euch noch an die Geschichte erinnert und gern weiterlesen wollt - bin sogar schon in einem Review gefragt worden, ob ich überhaupt noch schreibe - übrigens wieder vielen lieben Dank für diese! Keine Sorge, ich denke die nächsten Kapitel schreiben sich leichter als die letzte Szene dieses Kapitels._

_Im letzten Kapitel scheint es das eine oder andere Missverständnis gegeben zu haben. Zuerst einmal: Sirius wusste bis zu dem Punkt, wo Merlin ihn fallen lassen hat, nicht, dass er diesen Zauber wegen Harry lernen soll. Merlin hat absolut nichts derartiges erwähnt, niente wie unsre frisch gebackenen Fußball-Weltmeister sagen, und beim nächsten Mal __suche ich mir eine zuverlässigere Quelle für altertümliche Sprache, die mir nicht "du solltest wissen" und "bedenke jedoch" angibt._

_Zum anderen war Harrys Übergriff auf Sirius nicht als legilimentischer Angriff gedacht, Harry kann Legilimentik gar nicht einsetzen. Allerdings, das steht in PS, ist ihm schon einiges gelungen, einfach weil er es wollte (Haare über Nacht wachsen lassen ...), und obwohl er noch gar nicht wusste, dass Zauberei eigentlich existiert. Ich hielt es also für möglich, dass er einfach aus Entschlossenheit, weil er das wissen _muss_, in Sirius' Erinnerungen eindringt._

_Bin immer noch nicht ganz fertig, denn ich will noch darauf hinweisen, dass in/ab diesem Kapitel eine Figur auftaucht, die nicht mir gehört ... Altair Pepples, den ich mir mit Trovias Genehmigung aus ihrem "Mors Ante Infamiam" geliehen habe. Wenn ihr mehr über ihn lesen wollt (und wenn nicht, kann ich das trotzdem nur nahe legen _g_) schaut doch mal auf ihrer Seite vorbei!_

_So, nun jedoch endlich viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel, und lasst mich bitte in einem Review wissen, ob ihr noch da seid!_

**

* * *

**

**Smaragd**

* * *

Der Geruch nach Wald, Moos und feuchtem Holz lag schwer in der Luft und hüllte den Jungen ein; er glaubte, ihn fast körperlich spüren zu können, während die Hitze, diese sengende, von überall und nirgendwo stammende Hitze ihn innerlich zu verbrennen drohte. Doch all das rückte schnell in den Hintergrund; sowohl das Brennen seiner Augen, als Schweiß hineintropfte, als auch der unangenehme Nachgeschmack von Wiese und Moos verschwamm zu einem unwichtigen Rauschen, während der Junge, der lebte, vorsichtig die Hand ausstreckte. 

Er musterte das Einhorn vor sich, das einem Patronus so sehr ähnelte, dass er selbst bei genauem Hinsehen keinen Unterschied erkennen konnte, und das einen großen Schritt zurückhüpfte, als Harry auf es zutrat; der Junge blieb stehen, fühlte sich unwillkürlich an seine erste Begegnung mit dem Hippogreif Seidenschnabel erinnert, und er verbeugte sich tief, ohne den Blickkontakt zu dem scheuen Tier auch nur durch ein Blinzeln zu unterbrechen.

Instinktiv hatte er genau das richtige getan.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern kam das helle Einhorn wieder langsam näher, und bald leuchtete sein Horn so weiß, und warm, und viel zu hell, sodass Harry die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Er streckte blind die Hand aus, wartete diesmal, bis das scheue Tier von selbst den Kontakt suchte und lächelte glücklich, als dies schließlich geschah; überrascht riss er die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft, als seine Haut das brennende Fell berührte.

Eine Welle grenzenloser Geborgenheit durchflutete ihn, explodierte und ließ ihn alles um sich herum vergessen und die Zeit stillstehen; für einen kurzen und doch unendlichen Augenblick existierten nur Wärme und Licht, so angenehm, dass Harry nie wieder darauf verzichten wollte. Zuversicht, so tief wie der Ozean, hüllte ihn ein, und eine Woge des Glücks überrollte ihn. Ihm war, als wäre er eingetaucht in eine neue Welt, in der so viel Licht herrschte, dass an Schatten gar nicht mehr zu denken war ...

* * *

Smaragd zog sich langsam zurück. 

Harry sah ihm nach und blinzelte, fühlte sich, als würde er aus einem dichten Schleier aus Nebelschwaden und Dunst tauchen; er wusste nicht, wie lange das Einhorn ihm Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, wusste nicht, woher er dessen Namen kannte, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

Bedauern breitete sich in ihm aus, als die Konturen des wunderschönen Tieres mehr und mehr verschwammen und es schließlich in der kühlen Schwärze verschwand, die das glühende, warme Licht in den letzten Tagen restlos verdrängt hatte.

_Tage?_ überlegte Harry und runzelte die Stirn über der Frage, wie er so etwas absurdes als Tatsache akzeptieren konnte, nahm hintergründig wahr, wie sich die Nebel um ihn verflüchtigten, seine Gedanken freigaben.

Der Geruch von dichtem Wald und moosüberzogenem Holz und erfrischendem Regen trat immer weiter in den Hintergrund, die Hitze ging mit jeder Sekunde deutlich zurück, und nur der unangenehme Nachgeschmack im Mund blieb, ließ Harry an Waldboden und Gras denken und eine Grimasse schneiden, als er schluckend – vergeblich – versuchte, diesen scheußlichen Geschmack loszuwerden.

Immer schneller und schneller tauchte er aus einem unfassbar tiefen See auf, gelangte immer weiter nach oben; endlich glitzerte Licht durch das Wasser, und schließlich brach der Junge durch die glasklare Oberfläche.

* * *

„Harry?" drang wie aus weiter Ferne eine freundliche Stimme an sein Ohr, und der Junge schlug langsam die Augen auf; er zwinkerte verdutzt und fischte mit einer Hand nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch, der sich nicht dort befand, wo er hätte sein sollen. Noch vollkommen benebelt setzte er sich die runden Gläser auf die Nase; braune und helle Flecken verschmolzen daraufhin zu einem Gesicht, aus dem besorgte, grau-blaue Augen hervorstachen, und Harry blinzelte Hermine an, die neben ihm auf dem Bett saß und ihn aufmerksam musterte. 

Sein Kopf schien völlig leer gefegt, und Harry hätte selbst wenn er gewollt hätte nicht die Schleier hinter seiner Stirn vertreiben können, fragte sich benommen, was das Mädchen im Jungenschlafsaal tat.

Als Harry sich umblickte und wider Erwarten nicht die gewohnten Himmelbetten, sondern die leider fast ebenso vertrauten Krankenbetten des Krankenflügels erkannte, beantwortete sich diese Frage von selbst; er ließ sich in das weiche, weiße Kissen in seinem Rücken zurücksinken, erinnerte sich irgendwie wieder an den Zusammenbruch beim Ausdauertraining mit Sirius – bisher erfolgreich verdrängt –, und seufzte. _Das erklärt wohl den Besuch bei Pomfrey_.

Von der Krankenpflegerin war in diesem Augenblick allerdings nichts zu sehen, stellte der Junge fest, als er sich langsam umsah, und eigentlich sollte er froh darüber sein; doch auch wenn die trägen Nebelschwaden hinter seiner Stirn sich lichteten konnte die Erleichterung noch nicht das dumpfe Gefühl der zurückbleibenden Taubheit verdrängen.

Er war tatsächlich zusammengebrochen, letztendlich.

Durch die vorhanglosen Fenster erkannte er die trüben Wolken, die am Himmel hingen und den Saal verdunkelten, sodass hier und da das Entzünden einer Fackel nötig geworden war; seine Trainingskleidung hatte man ihm abgenommen, und wieder einmal fand sich Harry in einer der wie immer viel zu großen, weißen Krankenroben wieder.

Die silberne Kette mit dem herzförmigen, roséfarbenen Perlmuttanhänger, die er zu Weihnachten unter dem Baum gefunden hatte – Sirius hatte ihm am nächsten Tag das Versprechen abgenommen, sie (außer im Training) stets umzulegen – lag unbeachtet auf dem Nachttisch, und Gewohnheit ließ Harry sich beeilen, sie über den Kopf zu streifen und wie immer unter seiner Kleidung verschwinden zu lassen. Nicht nötig, dass ihn Tora Hyre oder Lees Schwester damit aufzogen.

Nun fiel sein Blick auf die Krankenbetten; fast alle unbelegt, bis auf sein eigenes und das rechte Nachbarbett, auf dessen angegrauter Decke sich sein Pate zusammengerollt hatte; im Gegensatz zu Harry trug Sirius jedoch keine Krankenrobe, sondern seine Trainingskleidung, die hier und da gewaltige Falten aufwies.

Harry mochte wetten, dass er sich seit seinem Kollaps noch nicht umgezogen hatte, wie lang auch immer der zurück liegen mochte.

„Mach dir um den keine Sorgen!" erklärte Ron gerade munter und riss Harry somit aus seinen Gedanken; der Junge hatte seinen besten Freund noch gar nicht bemerkt, und sein Kopf wirbelte nach links, wo der Rotschopf lautstark ein vergilbtes Buch zuschlug und mit der Hand die resultierenden Staubschwaden verteilte.

Auch Hermine umklammerte einen dicken, überdimensionalen Wälzer, fiel Harry mit einemmal auf, doch im Moment ignorierte er die Frage, was die Bücher hier zu suchen hatten und wieso Madam Pomfrey solche verdreckten Exemplare überhaupt in ihrem Krankenflügel duldete; er nickte Sirius zu, als er sich wieder an Ron wandte.

„Fehlt ihm was?" wollte er wissen und gähnte offen, bemerkte Hermines tadelnden Blick und konnte sich doch nicht dazu durchringen, die Hand vor den Mund zu halten. Ron unterdessen schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, zuckte dann mit den Achseln.

„Wir haben ihn nur überredet, sich mal auf's Ohr zu hauen – wär fast umgekippt, als er hier auf dich aufgepasst und dir so ein komisches Getränk eingeflößt hat, seit du am Sonntag zusammengebrochen bist. Es war ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen, wie er dauernd diesen scheußlichen Sumpfnarzissenwurzeltee getrunken hat, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben!"

Träge nickte Harry und starrte nachdenklich auf das Nachbarbett, hätte beinahe unbewusst eine Grimasse geschnitten, als er sich an seine eigene Portion Sumpfnarzissenwurzeltee erinnerte, am Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahres; er hatte sie alles andere als genossen und zuckte mit den Achseln. _Ohne hätten wir nach dieser Nacht die Prüfungen schmeißen können. Und nicht nur wir drei haben uns die Stunden um die Ohren geschlagen, während wir auf Informationen über den Angriff auf das Ministerium gewartet haben._

„Sonntag?" hakte er dann verdutzt nach, zog unzufrieden die Stirn kraus und wischte sich Sand aus den Augen; geistig schlief er wohl noch immer, hinter seiner Stirn schien erst alles langsam in Gang kommen zu müssen, und er verscheuchte den Gedanken daran, als wie gut sich Mrs. Weasleys Entschluss, Ron erst nach den Prüfungen zu erzählen, dass Percy vermisst wurde, auf eben diese ausgewirkt hatte. Merkwürdig, wie unbeteiligt man nach einigen Monaten darüber nachdenken konnte. Er hatte Percy nicht gut leiden können, aber dennoch hätte ihn das nicht kalt lassen können.

„Welcher Tag ist heute?" murrte er und zog die Bettdecke näher zu sich, wie um sich gegen die Antwort zu wappnen; im Augenwinkel bemerkte er den unangenehm berührten Blick, den Hermine und Ron wechselten.

„Wir haben Donnerstag abend", erklärte die junge Hexe zögerlich und fingerte eine braune Strähne aus der Stirn, mied stur Harrys Blick und zog ihre überkreuzten Knöchel unter den Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett zurück. So unbehaglich, dass es nicht mehr an der harten Stuhlplatte liegen konnte, doch Harry weigerte sich, noch länger darauf zu achten; beinahe von selbst zählten sich vor ihm die Tage ab, dass es ihn nicht gewundert hätte, hätte er die aus dem Kalender gerissenen Seiten vor sich gesehen.

„Ich war _vier Tage _lang bewusstlos?" platzte es irgendwann aus ihm heraus, als er realisierte was das bedeutete, und er starrte fassungslos ins Leere, bemerkte so nicht, wie seine beiden Freunde sich erneut ansahen, als hätten sie keine andere Reaktion erwartet. Aus dem Nebenbett kam ein leiser Schnarcher von Sirius, doch Harrys Pate schlief weiter, musste demnach wirklich verdammt müde sein.

Für einen Augenblick vergaß Harry sogar den Gras- und Holzgeschmack im Mund, der ihm langsam den Magen umdrehte, von dem er annahm, dass er durch das Getränk verursacht wurde, das sein Pate ihm verabreichte.

_Vier Tage!_ fuhr es dem Jungen durch den Sinn, und er konnte es kaum fassen.

In seinem ganzen Leben war er noch keine vier Tage lang bewusstlos gewesen. Er überlegte, was überhaupt geschehen musste, damit ein Zauberer so lange wegtreten konnte; selbst nach dem Angriff der über hundert Dementoren in seinem dritten Jahr hatte Harry schon nach wenigen Stunden einen Hippogreif unter den Augen des Ministeriums stehlen und einen verurteilten Verbrecher befreien können ...

Doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte Harry sich an den Gedanken, und er fragte sich, wieso ihn das so überrascht hatte.

_Bedauern breitete sich in ihm aus, als die Konturen des wunderschönen Tieres mehr und mehr verschwammen und es schließlich in der kühlen Schwärze verschwand, die das glühende, warme Licht in den letzten Tagen restlos verdrängt hatte._

Irgendwie hatte Harry es gewusst; als er von Smaragd geträumt hatte.

Obwohl – hatte er wirklich geträumt? Das alles – die Wärme, die Zuversicht, das Licht ... das wunderschöne, fremde und doch so vertraute Einhorn – waren ihm so _real _vorgekommen ... Das konnte er sich doch nicht alles nur erträumt und eingebildet haben? Den bitteren Nachgeschmack von Wald konnte er ja noch immer schmecken ...

„Hermine und ich sind die Bücher von _Lesespaß für Zauberer _weiter durchgegangen", riss ihn Ron plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken, setzte sich dem Mädchen gegenüber auf die Bettkante und zuckte abermals mit den Schultern, „haben aber leider nichts gefunden."

– „Dafür haben wir mit dem Kopierzauber deine Schularbeiten auf dem neuesten Stand gehalten", ergänzte Hermine und strahlte Harry an, als hätte der Junge – der bisher nicht einen Gedanken an den Unterricht verschwendet hatte – offensichtlich die Idee, sie für diese Nachricht freudestrahlend zu umarmen, und Harry nickte; wenigstens kam sein Gehirn nach dem Schreck schneller in Gang.

„Viel verpasst hast du nicht: In Verwandlung haben wir nur Beschwörungen wiederholt, und in Zaubertränke haben wir uns an den Vielsafttrank gewagt – dessen Zutaten du ja bereits kennst ..." Ron warf Harry einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, und Harry bemühte sich um ein Schmunzeln, als sie an die Weihnachtsferien der zweiten Klasse zurückdachten, als sie Malfoy als Crabbe und Goyle ausspioniert hatten. Nur dass sie deswegen – was Hermine anzunehmen schien – noch lange nicht den Trank brauen könnten.

Das Mädchen unterdessen fuhr begeistert mit ihrer Aufzählung fort: „... Zauberkunst ist wirklich nicht schwierig, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist ausgefallen – in Duellieren allerdings hast du etwas faszinierendes verpasst. Wir haben mit der _Analyse der Strategie des Gegners im Kampf und wirksame Gegenmaßnahmen _angefangen. Aufzeichnungen liegen auf deinem Nachttisch im Schlafsaal, ich hab sie persönlich dort hingelegt."

– „Klingt interessant", erwiderte Harry und gähnte schon wieder müde – was ihn, jetzt da er von der Länge seiner Bewusstlosigkeit wusste, nicht überraschte; es kam häufig vor, dass viele Menschen wieder müde wurden, wenn sie länger im Bett blieben, als sie zum Ausschlafen brauchten, und er schnaubte trocken –, dann stutzte er und fragte das Mädchen mit einem erstaunten Seitenblick auf seinen Paten: „Warum ist Verteidigung denn ausgefallen?"

– „Weil Sirius sich freigenommen hat, um hier auf dich aufzupassen", entgegnete Hermine und legte missbilligend den Kopf schief, als sie Harry ansah, „Wir hatten dir doch bereits erzählt, dass er die ganze Zeit im Krankenflügel war!"

– „Damit hat er McGonagall provoziert, die doch für den Stundenplan zuständig ist", ergänzte Ron, und sein Grinsen schwand, während der Junge den Blick abwandte und sich verlegen durch die schulterlangen, roten Haare fuhr, „Die saß Dumbledore sowieso schon im Nacken, weil du während des Trainings zusammengebrochen bist."

– „Was soll das heißen?" fuhr Harry auf und blickte alarmiert von Ron zu Hermine, wieder zurück zu seinem Quidditchkapitän und schluckte; ihm gefiel nicht, wohin dieses Gespräch wanderte, doch Hermine schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf, als sie seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte: „Keine Sorge. Professor Dumbledore hat ihn nicht gefeuert."

Der Gedanke musste ihm wirklich mitten ins Gesicht geschrieben sein; doch dann besann er sich. Was hätte ein entlassener – an sich gesunder – Professor noch im Krankenflügel zu suchen? „Gerüchten zufolge haben Professor McGonagall und Sirius jedoch eine sehr ernste Unterhaltung miteinander geführt."

Während Harry erleichtert die angestaute Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen ließ – er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte –, übernahm Ron, wo Hermine geendet hatte: „Sind dann schließlich beim Training gelandet, und wieso du so hart trainieren musst. Sirius hat genauso dicht gemacht, wie dir gegenüber – hat erklärt, du würdest den Zauber nicht lernen können, wenn du aus irgendeiner Quelle erfährst, was du da eigentlich trainierst. Darüber haben sie dann eine Weile diskutiert."

– „Schließlich musste Professor McGonagall einsehen, dass sie auf diesem Weg nicht weiterkommt", nahm Hermine den Faden wieder auf und fingerte nervös an dem Buch in ihren Armen herum; als sie dies bemerkte, legte sie den dicken Wälzer sofort auf das Bett, „und hat sich an Professor Dumbledore gewandt, der vorgeschlagen hat, die Diskussion weiterzuführen, wenn du erfahren hast, wofür der Zauber gut sein soll. Wenn Professor McGonagall meint, er wäre den Aufwand nicht wert, würde Sirius, das hat sie versprochen, wirklich Ärger bekommen, wegen seiner Aufsichtspflicht gegenüber Schutzbefohlenen und deinem Zusammenbruch."

Nachdem was die Freundin da von sich gab musste McGonagall wirklich sauer sein; und Harry schluckte, hatte schließlich selbst schon Gelegenheiten durchlebt, in denen der Zorn der strengen Lehrerin sich gegen ihn selbst – und Ron, und manchmal Hermine – gerichtet hatte.

Doch andererseits musste Sirius in seiner eigenen Schulzeit genug Gelegenheiten gehabt haben, sich daran zu gewöhnen; als er im letzten Jahr den Karteikasten über Strafarbeiten für Snape ‚renoviert' hatte – eine eigene Strafarbeit – und sein Inneres jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr geschmerzt hatte, als er die Namen seines Vaters und seines Paten – von dem er damals noch nicht wusste, dass er noch am Leben war – lesen musste ... nun, nicht wenige davon stammten von McGonagall selbst.

„Was hat Sirius darauf erwidert?" fragte Harry, schluckte erneut, und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte; dies alles klang so ernst, dass er nicht hätte sagen können, ob der leise Windhauch und das resultierende Frösteln, das ihn die Bettdecke noch enger um sich ziehen ließ, von Hermines Worten oder der sich öffnenden Tür stammte, durch die die Krankenpflegerin gerade eintrat.

Auch er war sauer auf seinen Paten gewesen, erbost über das Training, und so viel mehr als McGonagall. Das musste er zugeben. Aber das war er nicht mehr; und dies auf die Taubheit in seinem Kopf schieben wollte er nicht, _konnte _er nicht einmal, denn ihre Überreste hatten sich verzogen.

„Merkwürdigerweise hatte er mit dieser Lösung überhaupt kein Problem", wunderte sich Hermine und zuckte mit den Achseln, bevor Madam Pomfrey sich anschickte, sie und Ron aus ihrem Refugium zu vertreiben; Harry tat es Hermine gleich und überlegte warum Sirius diese Drohung nicht mehr beunruhigte; warum _ihn _diese Information nicht mehr beunruhigte.

_Der Zauber muss wirklich wichtig sein._

_

* * *

_Als Harry das nächste Mal geweckt wurde, fühlte er sich wesentlich besser als beim letzten Aufwachen. Die Ruhe und Madam Pomfreys Heiltränke halfen ihm schnell über die körperliche Erschöpfung hinweg, die schließlich zu Harrys Zusammenbruch geführt hatte; auch wenn der Junge Aufenthalte auf der Krankenstation nicht mochte, musste er das wohl oder übel zugeben. 

Trotzdem befand er sich noch immer im Krankenbett – er sollte sich eines mieten, vorreservieren lassen –, und die Krankenpflegerin hatte angedeutet, dass er noch einige Tage bleiben und sich erholen müsse; zu Harrys Überraschung hatte sein Pate diese Anordnung sogar unterstützt – er hatte erwartet, weitertrainieren zu müssen, sobald Sirius von dem Ende seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erfuhr, und der Junge seufzte, lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück, während er über das Gespräch mit seinem Paten vom Vorabend nachdachte.

Mittlerweile unterrichtete Sirius wieder, doch wann immer es auf der Krankenstation etwas für das Erlernen des Zaubers zu erledigen galt – beispielsweise Harry mit diesem ekligen Zaubertrank zu füttern – wies er die Schüler einfach an, sich selbst zu beschäftigen; meist schickte er sie in die Gemeinschaftsräume, oder schon zum nächsten Klassenzimmer. Snape, hatte Ron erwähnt, soll ausgeflippt sein, als der Mutigste der Gryffindorerstklässler mitten in der Stunde an die Kerkertür klopfte und erzählte, Professor Black hätte sie schon mal vorgeschickt; der Nachwuchs hätte in diesem Moment wohl jedem_ anderen_ in diesem Schloss leid getan.

Beim Gedanken an den Zaubertrank, dessen Tasse noch auf dem Nachttisch stand, warf Harry einen Blick zur Seite, und als er feststellen musste, dass darin noch angetrocknete Schlammreste klebten, drehte sich ihm mit einem Mal der Magen um; doch auch wiederholtes Schlucken konnte den scheußlichen Nachgeschmack nicht vertreiben, und Harry unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Drang, zu würgen.

_„Was ist das, Sirius?" _hatte der Junge gefragt und angewidert die Nase gerümpft, als er das dickflüssige, körnige Getränk, in dem eben in diesem Moment eine Blase zerplatzt war, gestern serviert bekommen hatte; dagegen roch Wolfsbann wie eine Delikatesse.

„_Ein Trank, der dir hilft, den Zauber auszuüben!"_

Im Gegensatz zu Harry schien Sirius der abstoßende Gestank kaum etwas auszumachen, und dem Jungen lief jetzt noch ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter beim Gedanken daran, welche Zutaten Sirius nach langem Zögern und „auf eigene Gefahr!" aufgezählt hatte:_ „Da drin sind Moos, Gräser, Äste, ein wenig Weidenrinde, Walderde und ein bisschen Schlamm. Ach ja, und das wichtigste – verbranntes Einhornhaar; verbrannt, denn anders könntest du das nicht trinken. Verdünnt mit Wasser, und ein paar magische Mittel, damit das Ganze eine schön magische Brühe gibt!"_

Im nachhinein hätte Harry es vielleicht doch nicht so genau wissen wollen; vor allem, da Sirius ihm diese ‚Brühe' schon seit einigen Tagen einflößte ...

Jedenfalls hatte Sirius ihn angewiesen viel zu schlafen und jeden Tag dieses scheußliche Gebräu zu trinken, das Harry nicht einmal anrühren würde, hätte Sirius das nur eine Woche früher verlangt; er hätte es auch gestern nicht getrunken, wäre da nicht dieses zurückgewonnene Vertrauen in seinen Paten und der feste Vorsatz, das ausgesprochene Misstrauen wieder gutzumachen. Die Erinnerung, wie Sirius sich so stark gegen Merlin gewehrt hatte, bis dieser ihm endlich erklärte, dass er, Harry, diesen Zauber brauchen würde.

Und da Sirius behauptet hatte, der Matschtrank würde in Harrys Unterbewusstsein Assoziationen eines Waldes hervorrufen, die das Erscheinen des Einhorns erleichterten – es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis es Harry überhaupt geduldet hatte; ganze vier Tage, bis es ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit entließ.

Hier hatte der Junge aufgehorcht – woher wusste Sirius von dem sagenhaft schönen Einhorn? – und eine entsprechende Frage gestellt; mit einer sehr ermutigenden Antwort, und Harry hatte innerlich gejubelt bei der Behauptung Sirius', dass das Erscheinen des Einhorns in Harrys Traum ein eindeutiges Zeichen für den Beginn der zweiten Trainingsphase darstellte, in der der Junge nun versuchen würde, dieses Einhorn aus seinen Träumen heraus zu holen und es zutraulich werden zu lassen – durch viel Meditieren und Zaubertränke. Während seiner Woche auf der Krankenstation erst der Matschtrank, wie der Junge ihn schon von Ekel erfüllt nannte, und danach einen, der seinen Geist öffnen würde.

Nebenbei würden Sirius und er weiter seine Sinne schärfen und mit dem Parcour fortfahren – sobald er das Krankenbett verlassen durfte –, allerdings bei weitem nicht so streng und zermürbend wie bisher! Eine wirklich gute Nachricht, fand Harry.

Kurz vor dem Rauswurf Madam Pomfreys – oh, wie Harry sich schonen musste! Er wollte immer noch die Augen verdrehen – hatte Sirius noch selbst ein Einhorn gerufen, genauso leuchtend und hell wie Smaragd, und nicht weniger angenehm.

Doch Harrys Pate hatte es als _Rubin _vorgestellt, _sein _Einhorn, und Harry hatte es streicheln dürfen und war dabei von einer heißen Wärme durchzuckt worden; jedoch kein Vergleich zu seinen Erfahrungen mit Smaragd, was, so Sirius, damit zusammenhing, dass Rubin nicht Harrys Einhorn war.

Harry seufzte tief, konnte es noch nicht richtig fassen, dass nun – endlich! – die erste Phase des Trainings abgeschlossen war. Viel zu lebendig zuckten die Erinnerungen an die eiskalte Wut, die ihn völlig ausgefüllt hatte, an diese entsetzliche Erschöpfung durch sein Bewusstsein, und ungemütlich drehte er sich zur Seite, versenkte den Kopf so tief wie möglich in dem weißen Kissen; erinnerte sich an Sirius' Worte vom Vorabend.

_Damit das passiert, damit das Einhorn auftaucht ... das war nur möglich, wenn du zusammenbrichst._

In gewisser Weise hatte der Junge damals also recht behalten, als er sich einmal fragte, ob Sirius es direkt auf einen Kollaps seines Patenkindes anlegte, schoss es ihm mit einem Mal durch den Sinn, und obwohl er einen Grund hätte, wieder wütend zu werden, einen verflucht guten Grund sogar, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er nichts dergleichen fühlte. Wenn Harry nun darüber nachdachte, konnte es ihn nicht erstaunen, dass es ihm nicht schwerer gefallen war, Sirius' Bitte nachzukommen.

_Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut, wie sehr ich es gehasst habe, dich dazu treiben zu müssen – ich hoffe nur, dass du mir das verzeihen kannst, sobald du erfahren hast, wofür du den Zauber lernst._

Und auch wenn dies noch einige Wochen oder gar Monate dauerte, auch wenn der Ärger über das Training noch greifbar nahe lauerte, _hatte _Harry seinem Paten verziehen; bei dem offenen Blick, der Harry so eindringlich erfasst und andererseits doch irgendwie auch hilflos gewirkt hatte, der ihn regelrecht um Verzeihung angefleht hatte ... er hätte gar nicht anders gekonnt.

Ein unüberhörbares Knacken ließ Harry herumfahren; neben seinem Krankenbett saß Luna auf dem knarrenden Holzstuhl, der Harry geweckt hatte, und lächelte ihn verträumt an, und Harry versuchte, nicht rot anzulaufen.

Bis eben hatte er die Anwesenheit des Mädchens überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Ihre Füße hatte sie auf die Sitzfläche hochgezogen und die dünnen Arme darum gewickelt; ihre langen, zu einem Zopf verwobenen, blonden Haare – Harry musste zweimal hinsehen und blinzelte verwirrt – bändigte ein Gürtel, auf den Pergamentstücke und verzauberte Kirschen genäht waren.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", grüßte sie freundlich, klappte gedankenverloren die neueste Ausgabe des _Klitterer_szu und legte das Heft verkehrt herum in ihren Schoß, sodass Harry einen Blick auf die Titelseitenstory erhaschen konnte. _Natasha Toleen – unschuldiger Kürbisnarr oder gewiefter Feind; wie die Leidenschaft für Kürbisse dich nach Askaban bringt_. Harry stutzte; was hatte der _Klitterer _denn jetzt wieder gedruckt?

„Hi", entgegnete der Junge nur und drängte den Gedanken an die seltsame Schlagzeile schnell in den Hintergrund, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

Mit Lunas Anwesenheit hatte er gewiss nicht gerechnet, und er fühlte sich leicht übertölpelt; auch wenn er das warme Gefühl nicht ignorieren konnte und wollte, das automatisch in ihm aufstieg, einfach weil ihn das Mädchen so verträumt anlächelte, ihn automatisch zurücklächeln ließ. Wenigstens sich selbst gegenüber musste er eingestehen, dass er sich über Lunas Besuch wirklich freute.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte das Mädchen und legte den Kopf schief, „In der Schule erzählen sie, dass du auf einmal umgekippt bist. Ist dir ein Glisdeg über den Weg geflogen?"

– „Ja, ich – ein WAS bitte?"

– „Ein Glisdeg", wiederholte Luna mit der ihr eigenen Gelassenheit und zuckte mit den Schultern, „das sind hundeähnliche, unsichtbare Tiere, die dir eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzen, durch die du umfällst."

Sie nahm ihre Zeitung vom Schoß, blätterte ein wenig darin herum und hielt Harry dann verkehrt herum einen Artikel unter die Nase mit den Worten: „Hier kannst du etwas über sie lesen, welche Nahrung sie zu sich nehmen, wo sie hausen, wie sie sich fortpflanzen ... Also, geht's dir besser?"

– „Ähm, ja", gab Harry zurück, außerstande zu einer ausführlicheren Antwort angesichts dieser Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Luna über eigentlich nicht existente Wesen redete; dann zuckte er jedoch mit den Achseln.

Allmählich sollte er sich an so was gewöhnt haben – spätestens nach der Zugfahrt zu Beginn seines sechsten Schuljahres! Er hatte vorher noch nie von einem Schlickschlupf gehört oder gelesen, den das blonde Mädchen mit klatschenden Händen wie eine Motte hatte verscheuchen wollen und dabei doch irgendwie liebenswert ausgesehen hatte. Harry spürte, wie er rot anlief über diesem Gedanken.

„Freut mich", erwiderte die Ravenclaw und legte die aufgeschlagene Zeitschrift auf ihren Kopf, lächelte Harry wieder an, und der junge Zauberer wünschte sich insgeheim, dass sich die Röte seiner Wangen nicht noch verdichtet hätte, während er sich ungewohnt leicht fühlte.

Dann erkannte er eine Karikatur in der Zeitung und griff dankend nach der Ablenkung: Einem Kürbiskopf mit knöchellangen Haaren, darunter ein kurvig geschwungener Körper in Ministeriumsroben, der ihn automatisch an Natasha denken ließ, und ihm kam die gerade gelesene Überschrift der Titelseite wieder in den Sinn.

„Darf ich da mal reinschauen?" bat er das Mädchen spontan und zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung _Klitterer_. Lunas große Augen hellten daraufhin sofort auf, und sie überreichte ihm freudig die Zeitung.

_NATASHA TOLEEN – UNSCHULDIGER KÜRBISNARR ODER GEWIEFTER FEIND_

_-Wie die Leidenschaft für Kürbisse dich nach Askaban bringt-_

_Vor ein paar Wochen wurde die Ministeriumsangestellte Natasha Toleen auf einem Todessertreffen gestellt. Lebenslange Haft in Askaban lautete das Urteil für Konspiration mit dem Feind, aber HAT SIE DAS VERDIENT?_

_Zuverlässigen Quellen zufolge wurde die Vizeleiterin der Spionageabteilung des Ministeriums am fragwürdigen Abend in der Gesellschaft einiger Zauberer und Hexen in einem Lokal gesichtet (einer stellte sich erst kürzlich selbst als ehemaliger, unschuldig verurteilter Askabaninsasse heraus), wo sie – den Angaben des Kellners folgend – eine Schüssel Kürbiskompott nach der anderen verdrückte und der geliebte Nachtisch schließlich zu ihrem Verhängnis wurde._

_Immerhin - so stellte sich heraus – hatte eine der Schüsseln, die sie in die Hand nahm, als Portschlüssel fungiert, den vermutlich Todesser verwendeten, um ihr auf ihrem geheimen Treffen einen für ihren Anführer, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, äußerst wichtigen Gegenstand zu entwenden, den sie angeblich bei sich trug._

_Obige Quellen bestätigten, dass Mrs. Toleen tatsächlich etwas von großem Wert für den Dunklen Lord in ihrer Tasche hatte, diese aber im Restaurant zurückließ, sodass genannter ehemaliger Askabaninsasse es an einem sicheren, für Todesser unauffindbaren Ort verstecken konnte. Der anonyme Autor – der seinen Namen aus Angst um sein Leben nicht nennen möchte – weist an dieser Stelle ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass er weder weiß, was noch wo derzeit dieses Objekt ist._

_Hoffen wir, dass das Ministerium diesen Irrtum bald korrigieren wird._

‚Hoffentlich lesen das keine Todesser!' dachte sich Harry tief seufzend und reichte das Magazin zurück an Luna, ‚Das würde sie direkt einladen, mal bei Sirius vorbeizuschauen!', und er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, wo er doch diesbezüglich sowieso schon ein ungutes Gefühl hatte.

Vage glaubte er, sich an einen Traum zu erinnern, in dem Voldemort neue Informationen über den Zauber suchte, den sein Pate Harry beibringen wollte – verdammt sei die Verwandlungsstunde, als der Schwarze Lord in seinen Geist eindrang und davon erfuhr! Voldemort hatte – wissend, dass er von Harry keine neuen Fakten erwarten konnte – in diesem Traum sein Augenmerk auf Sirius geworfen – und Harry lief ein leiser Schauer den Rücken herauf; er hoffte deshalb umso mehr, dass es wirklich nur ein Traum war!

Wenn da nur nicht dieses ungute Gefühl tief in ihm wäre, wie eine dunkle Vorahnung ...

„Wirklich tragisch, nicht wahr?" stieß Luna gedankenverloren aus und starrte die Karikatur an, sie hatte sein Seufzen wohl versehentlich missinterpretiert, „Die arme Frau! Nur weil sie nach Kürbissen verrückt ist ..." Wie immer nahm das Mädchen die Artikel, die ihr Vater druckte, für bare Münze.

„Ich muss leider schon wieder gehen", meinte sie dann verträumt und lächelte zum Abschied, woraufhin in Harry gleich wieder diese angenehme Wärme aufstieg, einen Großteil seiner trüben Überlegungen verdrängte, während die Ravenclaw aufstand und sich ihre Zeitschrift in den Gürtel um ihre Hüften klemmte – nicht den in den Haaren, aber ihre Hüften waren wirklich nicht schlecht gebaut und fingen Harrys Blick etwas länger ein als er erwartet hätte.

Daraufhin fiel ihr Zauberstab auf den Boden, aber Luna hob ihn auf und steckte ihn wie selbstverständlich hinter das rechte Ohr. „Ich muss zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, was wirklich lustig ist, auch wenn Hagrid immer so gefährliche Tiere anschleppt, die teilweise eigentlich verboten sind ..."

Ihre Eigenheit, unangenehme Wahrheiten einfach auszusprechen, hatte Luna also auch nicht verloren, dachte Harry und grinste in sich hinein, während er sich mit einem leisen Stich des Bedauerns von dem Mädchen verabschiedete und sich in sein Kissen zurücksinken ließ, sich selbst kaum eingestand zu hoffen, dass Luna ihn bald wieder besuchen würde.

* * *

Wieder zog sich Smaragd langsam zurück. Wieder breitete sich Bedauern in Harry aus, als die Konturen des wunderschönen Tieres mehr und mehr verschwammen und es, diesmal nur nach Stunden, in der kühlen Schwärze verschwand. 

Wieder wich der Geruch von dichtem Wald, moosüberzogenem Holz und erfrischendem Regen immer weiter in den Hintergrund, die Hitze ging ein weiteres Mal mit jeder Sekunde deutlich zurück, und nur der unangenehme Nachgeschmack im Mund blieb wie üblich. Ließ Harry an Waldboden und Gras denken und eine Grimasse schneiden – er bedauerte noch immer zu wissen, woraus der Matschtrank bestand.

Er schluckte und versuchte vergeblich, diesen scheußlichen Geschmack loszuwerden, wusste zugleich, dass er damit keinen Erfolg haben würde – doch der Reflex ließ sich nicht unterdrücken; er tauchte schneller und schneller aus dem unfassbar tiefen See auf, schoss immer weiter nach oben, bis er endlich Licht durch das Wasser glitzern sah und schließlich durch die glasklare Oberfläche brach ...

* * *

„_Verdammt, wir haben nicht mehr Betten im Hauptquartier –_" 

Ein heiseres Donnern riss Harry aus seinem Traum, und blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen, suchte nach seiner Brille und sah sich dann in dem dunklen Raum um. Sein Blick fiel zuerst durch eines der Fenster, und er konnte Sterne blitzen sehen; so viele zeigten sich selten! Gerade eben fiel eine Sternschnuppe vom Himmel, mitten durch das Sternbild des großen Hundes, und Harry schloss schnell die Augen und wünschte sich etwas.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie spät es war, wann der letzte Besuch sich verabschieden hatten müssen; Ron und Hermine waren beim Eintreten beinahe mit Luna zusammengestoßen, und Harry erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sein bester Freund geschickt eine der Kirschen von Lunas Haargürtel gezupft und sich in den Mund gesteckt hatte, und er grinste.

Doch auch so wusste er, dass die Besuchszeit seit Stunden vorbei war, und er fragte sich, wer hier herumschrie und weshalb; er sollte nicht lange auf seine Antwort warten müssen.

„Wirst du wohl leiser sein, Moody?"

McGonagalls Stimme hatte die vorherige unterbrochen, und Harry fand endlich ganz aus der Traumwelt ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, als sie fortfuhr.

„Wir haben den Raum zwar mit einem Schweigezauber belegt, aber trotzdem musst du hier nicht diesen Lärm verursachen!"

Das durch das Fenster fallende Licht erlaubte es lediglich, die Umrisse der Betten auszumachen, doch am Ende des Raums hatte jemand eine Fackel entzündet, und Harry konnte somit einige sich bewegende Schatten erkennen, von denen einer gerade die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und abfällig schnaubte.

„Jedenfalls bleibt uns gar nichts anderes übrig, als nach diesem drei mal verdammten Kampf heute schon wieder in den Krankenflügel auszuweichen, weil die Höhle nicht alle versorgen kann!" grummelte Moody mit gefährlichem Groll in der Stimme.

„Also beschwer dich nicht. Sirius, Lupin, ihr überlegt euch eine gute Ausrede für Poppy Pomfrey, verstanden!"

Während Harrys Pate kurz müde salutierte, nickte Remus nur und versenkte die Arme achselzuckend tief in seinen Robentaschen, bevor er mit dem Kopf in Richtung zweier Betten deutete und fragte: „Wie geht's den Zwillingen?"

Harry erschrak bei diesen Worten – Fred und George lagen verletzt auf der Krankenstation? Denn andere Zwillinge würde der Werwolf nicht meinen. Verdammt; hoffentlich hatten die beiden nichts Ernstes!

Wenn er in der Dunkelheit doch nur mehr erkennen könnte.

McGonagall unterdessen schüttelte nur flüchtig den Kopf und legte die Hände vor dem Bauch ineinander: „Eigentlich haben sie keine schweren Verletzungen, Poppy wird sie schnell wieder heilen können. Sie haben Rabastan Lestrange weit schlimmer zugerichtet, als er die beiden."

Ein Satz, der Moody mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit schnauben und Harry erleichtert durchatmen ließ.

„Aber wir können trotzdem nicht jeden Monat Verletzte des Phönixordens nach Hogwarts bringen!" nahm die Verwandlungslehrerin ihr ursprüngliches Thema wieder auf und hob schnell die Hand, um den Protest des ehemaligen Auroren zu unterbinden, „Das würde zu auffällig! Wir müssen die medizinischen Mittel im Hauptquartier verbessern –"

– „Oder Poppy Pomfrey endlich in den Orden aufnehmen, wie ich es schon lange vorgeschlagen habe", knurrte der ehemalige Auror und rollte mit seinem magischen Auge.

„_Nein, McGonagall!_" fuhr er dann auf und hieb so kräftig mit der Hand gegen die Tür, dass sie von Glück sagen konnten, dass Nacht war und niemand im Gang unterwegs sein würde; dieser hätte wohl eine Übernahme des Krankenflügels durch die Riesen vermutet. „Jetzt lass _du mich _mal ausreden!" wandte er sich dann grollend an die stellvertretende Schulleiterin.

„Smethwyck, dieser Narr, wird mit den Verletzten in letzter Zeit kaum noch fertig! Was machen wir, wenn ihm die Lage über den Kopf wächst, he? Überlegt euch lieber schon mal, wie ihr sie überreden wollt! Schon von dem Einbruch im Ministerium gehört?" wechselte er dann das Thema und ließ sein magisches Auge rollen, schnaubte kurz auf, als es wieder einmal stecken blieb.

– „Welcher Einbruch?" hakten Remus und Sirius im Chor nach, und Harry konnte in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennen, wie die beiden schnell einen stummen Blick wechselten.

Mad-Eye knurrte nur abfällig und zog einen Tarnumhang aus seiner Tasche, bevor er darauf einging: „Bellatrix Lestrange; hat Bleu-Rosé-Kugeln aus Lockharts Safe gestohlen, als der Mitternachtspause hatte. Lockhart hat die Gelegenheit natürlich sofort genutzt, um sich nach den Abteilungen für magische Strafverfolgung und magisches Transportwesen auch noch die Innere Sicherheit direkt zu unterstellen, damit das nicht mehr passiert."

Wütend schlug er mit der freien Hand gegen die Tür, wie um sie in kleine Stücke schlagen (als wäre sie und nur sie für die aktuelle Lage verantwortlich) und knurrte: „Und Scrimgeour, dieser Narr, findet das auch noch gut! Meint, dass Lockhart endlich Ordnung in den Laden bringt. Ha!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch die Tür aus der Dunkelheit des Zimmers in den noch finstreren Gang, und Remus beeilte sich, dem alten Mann zu folgen, um ihn durch den Schutzschild zu lassen.

Auch McGonagall verließ die Krankenstation, und während ihre Schritte an den hohen Wänden des Schlosses verhallten schloss Sirius die Tür hinter seiner Vorgesetzten, trat mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Zwillinge an ein Fenster. Die Arme tief in den Robentaschen versenkt starrte er gedankenverloren über die in der Finsternis versteckten Ländereien Hogwarts', ließ Harry stutzen, denn Sirius' momentanen, so nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck kannte er kaum – konzentriert, und ja, da glomm auch dieser beinahe vergessen geglaubte, gehetzte _Askaban-_Blick hinter den hellgrauen Augen seines Paten durch.

Genaugenommen, fiel Harry mit einem Mal auf, seit Moody Sirius' Cousine erwähnt hatte, und Bleu-Rosé-Kugeln und den Einbruch – und Harry fragte sich plötzlich beunruhigt, denn eine andere Erklärung fiel ihm nicht ein, welchen Zusammenhang es zwischen Lestrange in Askaban und Bleu-Rosé-Kugeln geben sollte.

* * *

„Fernsehlinsen?" wiederholte Harry erstaunt und hob die Brauen, blickte Fred nur fragend an und konnte es kaum erwarten zu erfahren, was es mit der neuesten Erfindung der Zwillinge auf sich hatte; den beiden war es in den letzten Monaten immer wieder gelungen, sich selbst zu übertreffen – angefangen bei dem Instant-Finsternispulver über die patentierten Tagträume, die Harry wirklich empfehlen konnte, bis zu den Bluffknallern und Ginnys lila Minimuff Arnold. 

Zum Glück hatte Madam Pomfrey die drei eine Stunde allein gelassen, damit sie in der Küche etwas essen gehen konnte; Harry vermutete, dass sie sich nur von den durch die Anwesenheit der Zwillinge verursachten Strapazen erholen wollte, doch die kurze Auszeit war ihm nur recht – er saß schon viel zu lange nutzlos in diesem Krankenbett. Eine ganze, verflixte Woche!

Glücklicherweise – obwohl es makaber war, in diesem Zusammenhang von ‚Glück' zu reden, doch Madam Pomfreys Pflege brachte Harry mittlerweile auf die Palme – vertrieben die Zwillinge in den letzten beiden Tagen die Langeweile (und zum Teil die Krankenpflegerin), und Harry kroch neugierig unter seiner Decke hervor und rutschte an die Bettkante.

„Genau, Fernsehlinsen", bestätigte Fred begeistert und kramte in seinen Roben, die jemand fein säuberlich gefaltet in den Nachttisch zwischen ihren Betten gelegt hatte; dann zog er die Hand wieder hervor und präsentierte Harry stolz ein kleines, durchsichtiges und rundes Objekt auf der geöffneten Handinnenfläche. „Die weiterentwickelte Idee der Langziehohren, orientieren sich an den Kontaktlinsen der Muggel und übernimmt Eigenschaften von etwas, das sie als ‚Fernseher' bezeichnen – wirklich tolles Gerät, übrigens!"

– „Wir haben nur noch ein Problem mit der Sicherheit", ergänzte George breit grinsend, der das Bett neben dem seines Bruders belegte, und fuhr feierlich fort, „wenn wir die jetzt schon veröffentlichen, ... chrm, chrm, würden wir _dem Feind nur die Möglichkeit geben, uns auszuspionieren_!"

Auf Harrys verblüfften Blick hin zuckte er mit den Achseln, „Moodys Worte. Er hat uns dummerweise erwischt, als wir sie im Hauptquartier mit Lee ausprobieren wollten."

– „Irgendwie hat er aber schon recht", lenkte Fred ein und zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern, wobei Harry sich wieder einmal bewusst wurde, dass sich die Zwillinge nicht nur im Aussehen wie ein Klatscher dem anderen glichen.

„Aber bei dir ist das etwas anderes!" fügte er hinzu und grinste verschwörerisch, winkte dann seinem Bruder, und George sprang aus dem Bett und baute sich fröhlich vor Harry auf; er streckte die Arme aus, und in jeder Handfläche thronte eine Fernsehlinse.

„Eine verbindet dich mit Fred, die andere mit mir", erklärte er begeistert, während Harry neugierig die Objekte bestaunte und dann nach einem der beiden griff – er war schon sehr gespannt darauf, wie sie funktionierten, „sie reagieren auf deine Stimmenkommandos. Wenn einer von uns seine Linse einschaltet, siehst du automatisch das gleiche, was derjenige sieht – und hörst natürlich auch, was er hört. Wenn du deine einschaltest, sehen wir durch deine Augen und hören durch deine Ohren!"

– „Wow!" brachte Harry nur heraus, setzte sich die Linsen in je ein Auge, und als Fred seine Linse einschaltete und Harry die Augen schloss, hob er beeindruckt die Brauen, als er trotzdem die Krankenstation bis ins Detail erkennen konnte – unter anderem die verschiedenfarbigen Fläschchen, die Pomfrey vor dem Essen einfach in eine Ecke gestellt hatte mit der Absicht, sie später wegzuräumen, „Die sind klasse, danke!"

Er fragte gar nicht mehr nach, wie viel er dafür bezahlen musste; zwar war es ihm unangenehm, immer alles geschenkt zu bekommen, doch seine derartigen Bemerkungen stießen bei den Zwillingen auf taube Ohren – sie hatten ihm nicht vergessen, dass sie ihm das Startkapital für ihren Laden verdankten.

Fred winkte nur lässig ab. „Kein Problem –", begann er, schnitt sich jedoch selbst das Wort ab, als sich die Tür zum Krankenbereich öffnete, und während Harry flink zurück unter die Decke kroch, landete George mit einem gewaltigen Hechtsprung in seinem eigenen Bett in Erwartung einer Schimpftirade Madam Pomfreys – die drei hatten jedoch Glück, denn durch die Tür schob sich nicht die Krankenpflegerin, sondern Sirius, und Harry atmete auf.

„Mensch Sirius, altes Haus, erschreck uns das nächste Mal nicht zu Tode!" forderte George melodramatisch und ließ sich unter der Imitation des „Sterbenden Schwans" in sein Kissen zurückfallen; Fred, Harry und sein Pate lachten auf, und der Verteidigungslehrer antwortete trocken: „Poppy wird sicher nicht begeistert sein, dass ihr bloßer Anblick euch beinahe umbringt ... Gehen wir?" wandte er sich dann an Harry und hob eine Braue, während er bereits Harrys Nachttisch öffnete und seine Sachen mit dem Zauberstab in einer Tasche verstaute.

– „Wohin?" erwiderte der Junge verblüfft und wechselte einen stummen Blick mit den Zwillingen, die beide mit den Schultern zuckten – und dabei wieder vollkommen identisch aussahen. „Hat Madam Pomfrey mich entlassen und ich hab das verschlafen?" Das wäre eine Katastrophe! Eine Woche im Krankenflügel war kaum zu ertragen, und Harry konnte es kaum noch erwarten, das Krankenbett verlassen zu dürfen!

„Nein." Sirius erlaubte sich ein rasches Grinsen – welche trüben Gedanken ihn auch immer am Vorabend beschäftigt hatten, sie waren offenbar verflogen, oder besser erfolgreich beiseite geschoben worden –, bevor er die Tasche schloss und schulterte, während er Harrys Bettdecke zurückwarf. „_Ich _entlasse dich hiermit; bezieht sich auf das Zaubertraining. Was hälst du von einem Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald? Einhörner suchen."

Harry – bei diesen Aussichten sofort Feuer und Flamme – sprang schnell aus dem Krankenbett und schlüpfte rasch in die Hausschuhe, dann zog er sich so flink wie ein Wiesel um und verabschiedete sich von den Zwillingen, als er auch schon mit Sirius auf dem Weg aus der Krankenabteilung war. Er hörte gerade noch, wie George hinter ihnen herrief: „Hey Sirius, wir wollen hier auch weg!"

* * *

Der Himmel hatte sich bereits blutrot gefärbt, als Harry und Sirius die Schatten des verbotenen Waldes hinter sich ließen und mit schnellen Schritten auf das Eingangstor zuhielten; selbst bis hier draußen konnte der Junge die Leckereien riechen, die die Hauselfen zubereitet hatten, und er schnupperte hungrig – der Ausflug hatte ihn mehr angestrengt, als er zugeben wollte, und so freute er sich auf ein ausgiebiges Abendessen. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal eine Mahlzeit genießen konnte; Weihnachten, wenn er sich nicht täuschte, und dafür musste er Andromeda Tonks wirklich dankbar sein. Wäre es nach Kreacher gegangen, hätte Harry nicht einmal überlegen wollen, wovon ihm übler geworden wäre – dem traditionellen, gegrillten Dachs, dem gerupften Raben oder dem in einer Rotweinsoße gekochten Löwen. Sirius hatte sicher recht wenn er behauptete, diese Familie sei einfach nur krank gewesen. 

Was jedoch nicht hieß, dass Harry auch nur eine Minute des verbrachten Nachmittags bereute; selbst in Hagrids Unterricht war der junge Zauberer nicht so nahe an eines der wunderschönen, weißen Tiere heran gekommen, und irgendwann würde er Sirius nach der Beschwörungsformel fragen müssen, die Harrys Pate leise vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, bis die ersten Einhörner vorsichtig die Köpfe hinter den Bäumen hervorschoben.

Alles in allem eine interessante Erfahrung, die ihm dabei helfen würde, sich mit Smaragd vertraut zu machen, so Sirius.

Mittlerweile hatten die beiden Hagrids Hütte passiert, und Harry glaubte, bald die Gerüche der einzelnen Speisen unterscheiden zu können, da hielt Sirius neben ihm abrupt inne; neugierig – und auch alarmiert, man konnte nie wissen – folgte Harry dem Blick des Paten bis zu einem rothaarigen Mann, der soeben durch das große Eingangstor Hogwarts' ins Freie kam, langsam die dunklen Stufen hinabschritt, denen man deutlich ansah, wie lange sie schon der Witterung trotzten.

Bis eben hatte er die Hand ans Kinn gelegt, gedankenverloren in die Ferne gestarrt, bis er Sirius und Harry bemerkte.

Nun straffte er wie von selbst die Schultern und zögerte, nur einen Moment. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung erkannte Harry, der die Hand bereits fest am Zauberstab unter seinen Roben hatte, die Vorsicht, die sich in seine aufmerksamen, grünen Augen stahl, während er unbehaglich an einem offiziell aussehenden Brief herumfingerte.

Ein Seitenblick zu Sirius, der den Fremden wohl nicht für eine Bedrohung hielt – sonst würde er ihn schon längst mit dem eigenen Zauberstab fixieren –, und Harry überlegte, ob er dem Mann einfach keine Beachtung schenken und ins Schloss gehen sollte; doch der Fremde zuckte flüchtig mit den Achseln und näherte sich, und ignorieren stellte keine Option mehr dar, überlegte Harry, während er seinen Griff fester um den Zauberstab unter seinen im Gegensatz zur Schuluniform regelrecht leichten Roben schloss, die am Nachmittag im verbotenen Wald einige kleine Risse davongetragen hatten.

„Suchen Sie jemanden?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig und beäugte den schlanken Mann misstrauisch; der Fremde machte zwar einen netten Eindruck – und Harry konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass er angreifen würde; nicht jetzt zumindest, und nicht sie. Aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte. Immerhin hatte selbst Pettigrew einst sympathisch wirken müssen; man konnte nicht aufmerksam genug sein. Harry unterdrückte ein Schnauben, als er an Moody und seinen Lieblingsmahnspruch „Immer wachsam!" denken musste, und irgendwie passte der.

Ein langsames Nicken, mit dem der Rotschopf auf Sirius deutete, und Harrys Pate löste sich aus seiner Starre und bedeutete dem Jungen, dass er den Zauberstab wieder loslassen könne; nach kurzem Zögern folgte Harry der Anweisung – er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass die beiden Erwachsenen sich kennen mussten, und wenn man sich die Überreste der Spuren Askabans aus dem Gesicht seines Paten dachte, waren die beiden nicht mehr nur gleich groß, sondern wohl auch ungefähr gleich alt.

„Altair Pepples."

Sirius flüsterte beinahe, atmete tief durch; bestätigte damit Harrys Verdacht, und seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge schien er den Fremden – Pepples – wirklich nicht erwartet zu haben.

Harry vertiefte seine Musterung, ließ den Blick über selbst im Winter noch angebräunte Haut schweifen – so unterschiedlich zu Sirius' ungesunder Blässe, damals in der Heulenden Hütte, nach seiner Flucht; oder zu seiner eigener Gesichtsfarbe, nach den Sommerferien bei den Dursleys. Doch den Gedanken, was seine Verwandten nach dem Verlust ihres Besitzes machten, verscheuchte er rasch, klemmte sich eine pechschwarze Strähne hinter ein Ohr, die der Wind erfasst hatte. Auch Pepples' halblanges Haar flatterte im seichten Wind, rote Haare, deren kupferfarbener Stich den Mann so anders als Ron und seine feuerrote Mähne wirken ließ.

Pepples indessen schenkte der seichten Brise keine Beachtung, er nickte nur und kratzte sich verlegen an der schiefen Nase.

„Es ist eine Weile her", begann er dann leise, lenkte einen Seitenblick auf Harry, und Sirius verstand, wandte sich an sein Patenkind und schickte es in die Eingangshalle, während die beiden sich unter einen nahe gelegenen Ahornbaum zurückzogen.

Die Neugierde zog Harry jedoch rasch wieder ins Freie; schnell kramte er seinen Tarnumhang hervor und schlüpfte darunter, bemühte sich darum, kein Geräusch zu verursachen, während er leise zurück vor das Schloss schlich. Er hatte ohnehin nur auf den obligatorischen Protest (denn nach diesem verflixten Sommer vor dem sechsten Schuljahr war er, laut Hermine, regelrecht besessen davon, alle möglichen Informationen aufzusaugen) verzichtet, weil er ihn in der Tasche wusste, bekam dennoch dumpfe Gewissensbisse, weil er nicht lauschen sollte, wenn das Gespräch ihn offensichtlich nichts anging, aber – nun ja – die Neugierde war stärker.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile hinter den Bergen im Westen versunken, hatte das satte Abendrot mit sich genommen und einen indigoblauen Himmel zurückgelassen, und Harry stellte sich vor eine nahe Bank; die ersten Sterne funkelten, und Pepples lehnte mit der Kehrseite an einem nackten Baum, ignorierte die Lichter aus dem Schloss und musterte Sirius, der seinerseits auf den dunkler werdenden See starrte, den auftauchenden Riesenkraken aber ebenso ignorierte wie die seichten Wellen, die der Wind gegen das Ufer trieb.

Er schien darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen sollte, abschätzen zu wollen, wie die Worte wirken würden; Harry beobachtete ihn dabei, während sich das Schweigen dehnte, und überlegte, woher Sirius diesen Mann kennen mochte. Welchen Grund es geben konnte, dass der Rotschopf nicht einfach mit der Sprache herausrückte.

Irgendwann schließlich, als die Stille unangenehmer wurde, zuckte Sirius mit den Achseln und wandte sich ohne den Blick vom fernen Ufer abzuwenden an seinen Besucher. Sein Patenkind musste die Ohren spitzen, um ihn überhaupt zu verstehen, und Harry unterdrückte den aus seiner Ungeduld resultierenden Drang, zu seufzen. „Dumbledore hat erzählt, dass du wieder als Auror arbeitest."

Ein ziemlich unverfängliches Thema, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen, überlegte Harry, und Pepples nickte daraufhin notdürftig, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erklärte: „Seine Idee. Ich hab ihn aufgesucht, und er hat mir geraten, ins Aurorenbüro zurückzugehen. Alles weitere würde sich dann ergeben."

Dankbarkeit, wie über die Verzögerung eines heiklen Themas, klang in seiner Stimme mit.

Nicht weit entfernt stoben fünf oder sechs Thestrale durch die Baumkronen des verbotenen Waldes, und Sirius und Pepples fuhren simultan herum, die Finger schon an den Zauberstäben, entspannten sich dann, als sie die pferdeähnlichen Eulenjäger bemerkten und richteten ihre Blicke wieder auf Sirius beziehungsweise den See.

Harry schalt sich einen Moment – der Gedanke, dass ein Auror Thestrale sehen konnte, lag so nahe. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die beiden, wie er mit einem Mal begriff, ehemaligen Kollegen vor sich; sah erst jetzt, was er vorher hätte sehen müssen, und dieser Spannung zufolge, die sich durch die Luft zog, hatten sie damals, während des ersten Krieges, mehr sein müssen als bloß Kollegen.

Vielleicht sogar gute Freunde, und Harry begann zu ahnen, worauf Pepples hinaus wollte, und schluckte. Kein gutes Thema.

„Alles weitere?" hakte Sirius nach, strich sich nebenbei eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die der aufkommende, kühle Wind dort hineinblies; Harry fluchte lautlos, als eben jener Windhauch an seinem Tarnumhang zog, und er wickelte den feinen Stoff noch enger um seinen Körper.

Pepples unterdessen zuckte nur mit den Achseln und folgte Sirius' Blick, doch auch er nahm keine Notiz von dem Riesenkraken, der spielerisch bunte Fische durch die Luft warf, sondern meinte seufzend: „Alles weitere. Ich hatte nach dir gesucht, da hat er mich für seinen Orden rekrutiert."

– „Wie schnell man doch immer in so etwas hineingerät." Sirius schnaubte trocken auf, bevor er die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte und sich endlich von dem See losriss, um sich dem Auroren zuzuwenden, die stumme Frage nach dem speziellen Grund von Pepples' Besuch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Dabei sah er eigentlich aus, als wollte er es gar nicht hören, wusste bereits, wo sie landen würden.

Pepples zögerte kurz, nur einen Moment, bevor er einen Schritt auf Sirius zutrat und Harrys Paten den Brief überreichte, den der junge Zauberer schon von weitem gesehen, jedoch vollkommen vergessen hatte.

„Dein offizieller Freispruch", erzählte er mit belegter Stimme und senkte den Blick zu Boden, wollte offensichtlich noch etwas hinzufügen; er fuhr sich durch seine halblangen Haare, und das peinliche Schweigen kehrte zurück und legte sich über die Ländereien Hogwarts', während Harry durch das geöffnete Tor die ersten Schüler in die Große Halle strömen hörte und der Geruch nach den leckeren Speisen sich verdichtete.

Doch auch sein Hunger war nicht stark genug, ihn fortzulocken, erst recht nicht jetzt, wo diese stumme Betretenheit über die Ländereien des Schlosses zurückkehrte und selbst auf ihn übergriff – obwohl er gar nicht dabei gewesen war, damals –, und so verharrte Harry eisern an Ort und Stelle und wartete auf das, was der Auror zu sagen hatte.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann gab Pepples sich einen Ruck und sah wieder auf, und Harry erkannte nun deutlich, wie unwohl er sich fühlen musste. Bemerkte, wie Sirius sich versteifte – irgendwie hatte er es geahnt. „Tu uns beiden den Gefallen und schluck's runter!" erklärte Harrys Professor brüsk, „Crouch hat den verdammten Befehl erteilt!"

Die Schultern gestrafft, die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkt, als wäre das Thema damit beendet.

„Und _ich_ hab ihn nie angezweifelt." Irgendwie schien Pepples fast froh zu sein, dass Harrys Pate seinen Brief noch nicht entgegengenommen hatte; so fingerte er nun wieder unbehaglich daran herum. Harry wusste wie gut es sich anfühlte, sich, wenn auch nur unbewusst, ablenken zu können, und auch wenn Pepples wirkte, als würde er liebend gern diese servierte Ausrede akzeptieren, wusste er doch, dass es nicht richtig wäre.

„Nicht als er dich stundenlang verhört hat und irgendwer erklärt hat, dass du alles abstreiten würdest", fuhr er also fort und schauderte verhalten beim Anblick der farblosen Schatten, die Harrys Pate zu unterdrücken suchte; er schluckte und ließ sich gegen den Ahornbaum zurücksinken.

„Scheiße, verdammt. Dawlish und ich haben dich abgeführt ... und ich muss mich entschuldigen, auch wenn du das nicht hören willst."

Eine Weile rührte sich keiner der beiden, und nur der kälter werdende Wind durchbrach gelegentlich die Stille, wenn er einen der Äste vom Boden erfasste und diesen durch die Luft wirbelte. Harrys Gedanken wirbelten auch, jedoch konnte er dafür nicht den Wind verantwortlich machen.

Er dachte über diesen Pepples nach, der ins Leere starrte und vermutlich vor ein paar Wochen Pettigrews Artikel in der Zeitung gelesen, sich auf der Suche nach Sirius an Dumbledore gewandt haben musste. Flüchtig fragte sich Harry, was Pepples wohl in den Jahren zwischen dem Kriegsende und dem heutigen Tag gemacht hatte – seine kräftigen Hände und der leicht gebeugte Rücken erinnerten Harry irgendwie an Madam Sprout und ihre Pflanzen; der Junge war nicht überrascht, dass sein Pate ihm dies später bestätigte, doch im Augenblick war das nicht wichtig.

Ihm schauderte, und er konnte, nein _wollte_, sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen würde, müsste er jemals eine solche Entschuldigung vortragen.

Allein der Gedanke, _zwölf_ verdammte Jahre in Askaban; und ob man es nicht hätte verhindern können. Sich immer wieder einzureden, dass man es doch hätte _sehen _müssen, nie hätte zulassen dürfen, dass das geschieht. Sirius hätte bei der Überführung nach Askaban eine Minute gebraucht, um die Flucht zu ergreifen – und dann dem Freund gegenüberzustehen, dem man diesen einen Moment nicht gewährt hatte, eigentlich nicht einmal zu wissen, wie eine angemessene Entschuldigung aussehen könnte, während diese Schatten durch ohnehin schon graue Augen huschten; er konnte Pepples' Anspannung verstehen.

Harry dachte auch über Sirius nach, der nun, nach etlichen Sekunden, den Blick von Pepples wandte und stumm wieder auf das ferne, immer weiter in der heraufziehenden Dunkelheit versinkende Ufer starrte.

Natürlich würde er die Entschuldigung letztendlich annehmen – Harry war sowieso überrascht, wie selbstverständlich er mit Remus und Dumbledore wieder zusammengearbeitet hatte, nach seinem Ausbruch. Er hätte es gut nachvollziehen können, wäre dem nicht so gewesen.

Sirius hatte Pepples scharf angefahren, jedoch nur, dessen war Harry sich sicher, weil er nicht erinnert werden wollte; verdrängen wollte, und ehrlich, wer, der schon unter dem Einfluss von Dementoren gestanden hatte, wollte es ihm verübeln?

Und weil er diese mitleidigen Blicke hasste, die ihm die Leute automatisch zuwarfen, wenn sich diese gehetzten Schemen in seine Augen schlichen.

„Crouch hat den Befehl erteilt!" wiederholte Sirius irgendwann leise und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann trat er einen Schritt auf Pepples zu und legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter, nickte nach einigen weiteren Sekunden des Schweigens und deutete ein Schmunzeln an, bevor er mit dem Kopf in Richtung der nächsten Parkbank zeigte und sich in Bewegung setzte.

Harry lächelte, hatte es gewusst, und grinste weil er den Stein beinahe hören konnte, der von Pepples Schultern fiel. Grinste noch breiter über Sirius; ihm musste klar gewesen sein, dass er das Thema so am schnellsten beenden konnte, und nun setzte er sich und schlug die Beine übereinander, vertiefte sich in den Brief des Ministeriums, den Pepples ihm erneut anbot.

„Ein Angebot, wieder als Auror zu arbeiten?" unterbrach Sirius irgendwann Harrys Gedankengang mit einem Hauch von Unglauben in der Stimme, ließ den Kopf des Jungen hochfahren kaum dass er selbst von dem dünnen Pergamentstück aufsah und musterte Pepples aufmerksam. Dieser nickte langsam, bei weitem nicht mehr so unbehaglich wie eben noch – und Sirius' Grobheit schien bereits vergessen –, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte, um die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien abzustützen, und während Sirius' Blick zurück zu dem in seiner Hand knisternden Pergament wanderte, um sicher zu gehen, nicht falsch gelesen zu haben, erklärte er: „Das Ministerium braucht jeden Mann! Vor allem, wenn der schon einen Krieg miterlebt hat und weiß, wie man kämpft."

Nur hier und da hörte man den Ruf eines Kauzes oder das Rascheln eines Tieres, magisch oder nicht, das durch den verbotenen Wald schlich – am Himmel zeigten sich nun zunehmend mehr Sterne, im Osten konnte man die Gipfel der Berge kaum mehr von den Ausläufern einzelner Wolken unterscheiden, und wieder senkte sich Schweigen über das Gelände von Hogwarts, bloß dass es diesmal eine angenehme Art der Stille gewesen wäre, hätte die friedliche Stimmung auch Harry einfangen können. Er schluckte – diese Wendung kam vollkommen unerwartet und versetzte ihm einen sanften Stich. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius seinen Lehrposten aufgab, und – mehr als jetzt noch – täglich sein Leben riskieren würde; vermutlich könnte er sich, aus Gründen der Geheimhaltung, nicht einmal regelmäßig melden.

Erst recht nicht, nachdem er daran gewöhnt war, den Paten täglich zu sehen. Aber andererseits fiel ihm kein Argument ein, weshalb Sirius dieses Angebot ausschlagen sollte – ihm entgingen doch nicht die Blicke, mit denen er jeden der Artikel über Auroreneinsätze im _Tagespropheten _bedachte.

„Bist du dabei?" fragte Pepples leise nach, da Sirius noch immer keine Antwort von sich gegeben hatte, und blickte den anderen erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser senkte den Blick zurück auf den Brief und seufzte tief, bevor er müde den Kopf schüttelte; eine Reaktion, die weder Pepples noch Harry erwartet hätten, und während in dem jungen Zauberer Schuldgefühle hochkamen, weil er insgeheim froh über die Entscheidung seines Paten war, entfuhr dem Auroren ein verdutztes „Was!", bevor er verwirrt die Brauen zusammenzog.

„Wieso?" hakte er nach und schüttelte nun seinerseits – ungläubig – den Kopf, während Sirius unruhig auf der Bank hin und her rutschte, um sich eine bequemere Position zu suchen.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wegen Harry", gab er dann zu, strich sich, sichtlich unbehaglich, eine der schwarzen Strähnen aus der Stirn, die der Wind eingefangen hatte, und lächelte traurig, während er seinen ehemaligen Kollegen ansah. „Ich kann einfach nicht! Lange Geschichte, aber kurz gesagt muss ich Harry einen wichtigen Zauber beibringen. Und das geht nicht, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr unterrichte."

Pepples überlegte einen Moment, dachte über Sirius' Worte nach. Es war so offensichtlich, dass er etwas vollkommen anderes erwartet hatte, und auch Harry _konnte_ einfach nicht Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck entgehen; diese silbergrauen Augen – Harry stellte zufrieden fest, dass sich die Dementoren wieder daraus verzogen hatten – ließen keinen Zweifel daran, wie gern der Eulen-Animagus das Angebot annehmen würde, und Harry schluckte gegen den plötzlichen Kloß im Hals an.

Dann glättete sich Pepples' Stirn wieder, und er nickte – verstand –, schien fast erleichtert als hätte er befürchtet, Sirius weigerte sich weil er dennoch nicht verziehen hatte, und lächelte. Dann erhob sich Sirius und bedeutete Pepples, ihm zu folgen, und die beiden verschwanden durch das große Eingangstor Hogwarts'.

Der junge Zauberer wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, dann folgte er ihnen, vorbei an der Großen Halle – war es wirklich nur Minuten her, dass diese Speisen so verlockend in seiner Nase gekitzelt hatten?

Erst als er sich auf sein Bett im Gryffindorturm fallen ließ, sich nach dem Tarnumhang seiner zerschnittenen Roben entledigen wollte, begriff er wirklich, was Sirius gerade wegen ihm aufgegeben hatte; Sirius verzichtete sogar darauf, wieder Auror zu werden, damit sein Patenkind diesen Zauber lernen könnte.

Obwohl er, augenscheinlich, nichts lieber tun würde als sich in diese Ministeriumsroben und den nächsten Kampf gegen Todesser zu stürzen; er hätte es nur zu gut verstanden, wenn sein Pate wenigstens länger gezögert, mit sich gerungen hätte, und irgendwo tief in Harry stieg ein warmes Gefühl auf und machte sich in ihm breit.

Die Entschlossenheit diesen Zauber zu lernen, die Harry nach dem Streit, oder besser der Versöhnung mit Sirius befallen hatte, wuchs bei diesem Gedanken noch weiter – ebenso wie das Schamgefühl über sein Verhalten –, und als er bald darauf schlief, musste der Junge zum ersten Mal nicht warten, bis Smaragd von sich aus Kontakt suchte; diesmal wich es nicht aus, als Harry sich näherte, um die Hand auf das seidige Fell zu legen.


	21. Wer andern eine Grube gräbt

_Für alle, die schon länger auf das nächste Kapitel dieser Geschichte gewartet haben (ich hoffe doch, dass es da ein paar gibt_ ;)_): Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch wieder mehrere Monate hab warten lassen.  
Das muss aufhören, schon allein, weil ich nicht mehr weiß, wie ich mich noch entschuldigen soll - diesmal hatte ich eine sehr wichtige Prüfung an der Universität, und kam einige Wochen fast nur zum Lernen. Klar, dass da die Geschichte, leider, auf der Strecke bleibt._

_Ich bin jetzt schon mehrere Male darauf hingewiesen worden, dass Lestranges Ritual in Kapitel 5, mit dem sie durch den Schutzschild der Schule kommt, eine Schwachstelle hätte, und zwar, dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste durch eine "lebendige Mauer" geschützt werden könnte. Die Idee kam mir, aber ich hab sie nicht aufgegriffen, weil es mir unlogisch erscheint, dass die Lehrer ihre Verantwortung gegenüber den Schülern so sehr missbrauchen. Immerhin sind ihre Kollegen nicht immer zur Stelle. Diese Mauer bestünde also aus Schülern, von denen vor allem die unteren Jahrgänge irgendwann nervös genug würden und Lestrange dann verzaubern wollten, womit sie sich zum Ziel machten._

_Ich hoffe natürlich, ihr habt DEM nicht vergessen und bedanke mich ganz herzlich für die Reviews auf das Kapitel "Smaragd"._

_Dann wünsch euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, drückt die Daumen, dass ich nicht mehr so lang brauche. Wie schon erwähnt, Reviews sind stets sehr motivierend_ -g-_ und sei es nur dass es euch gefällt, oder auch nicht._

**

* * *

**

**Wer andern eine Grube gräbt ...**

* * *

Graue Wolken hingen trostlos über Schloss Hogwarts und gossen ihren Regen, der unaufhaltsam die ohnehin schon mickrigen Überreste der Schneehaufen schmelzen ließ, gleichmäßig über die Zaubererschule und ihre unter dichten, sich über den Boden schlängelnden Nebelschwaden verborgenen Ländereien. Absolut windstill hingen sie bereits seit dem frühen Morgengrauen am Himmel, und Harry starrte mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen durch die trübe Regenwand in die lückenlose Wolkendecke. 

Für einen Augenblick bildete er sich ein, Bilder darin zu erkennen; ein Vogel, der von einer großen Schlange hinuntergewürgt wurde, und dann einen sich krümmenden Wolf – doch der Eindruck verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war, und missmutig wandte er sich der Tafel zu, wo McGonagall über die Beschwörung von Kleiderkommoden dozierte; wie auch immer sie dies praktisch nachvollziehen wollten, in diesem kleinen Klassenzimmer.

Tief seufzend bedauerte Harry, an diesem Freitag dem dreizehnten nicht im Bett geblieben zu sein. Die warme Decke wirkte auf einmal sehr verlockend, vor allem durch die unaufhaltsam herannahende Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

* * *

Auch viele Kilometer südlich peitschte kalter Regen aus den tief hängenden, düsteren Wolken, doch hier verschleierten keine Nebelschwaden die dank der trüben Witterung beinahe schwarz wirkenden Steilklippen, durch die nur eine schmale, kaum gangbare Steintreppe nach oben führte. Dafür heulte der Wind umso mehr und ließ Mimas ein weiteres Mal trudeln, während er auf seine Teamkameraden wartete, die sich noch die nassen Felsen empor kämpften, mehr und mehr darum bemüht, nicht auszurutschen und abzustürzen, und außerdem unentdeckt zu bleiben; derweilen suchte die Weißgesichtseule mit scharfen Augen die Umgebung ab, ließ ihren aufmerksamen Blick über das Dach und die Ländereien des düsteren, vornehmen Landhauses schweifen auf der Suche nach der kleinsten Bewegung, die einen Hinweis auf Todesser bieten konnte. 

Ihre Informationen besagten zwar, dass das alte, dem Sturm kaum trotzende Haus leer stand ...

Ein Ast krachte gegen einen der schwarzen Fensterläden, ließ Mimas' Kopf herumfahren – falscher Alarm! –, und im Hintergrund peitschte der Wind den Ärmelkanal in hohen Wellen gegen die Felsen, als sich endlich die erste der getarnten, schwarzvermummten Gestalten über den Rand der Klippen schob; sie starrte zum Himmel, doch die silberne Eule, die im Sturm nicht halb so anmutig wie gewohnt ihre Kreise zog, blieb stumm, und so winkte der Zauberer, dessen verhaltenes Hinken den Mann als Moody enttarnte, seine Nachhut die restlichen Stufen hinauf, führte sie dann rasch in die Schatten der Bäume.

Immer noch kein Ruf von der Weißgesichtseule, und das Team schlich langsam an die nächstgelegene, schmutzige Wand des Landhauses heran, verschmolz mit den Schatten, und Mimas setzte zur Landung an.

Angegrauter Putz knirschte, als schwarze Roben wuchsen und darüber streiften, und Sirius spürte bereits Moodys wachsamem Blick auf sich ruhen, noch bevor er die Schultern straffen und so das vertraute Gefühl vager Irritation abschütteln konnte, die die Rückverwandlung in einen Menschen stets mit sich brachte – eigentlich sollten da Flügel sein, durch die Moodys Blick sich bohren konnte. Neben ihm zuckte Diggel nervös zusammen, als Smethwyck gegen ihn stieß – _Amateure! _würde Moody innerlich schimpfen, und Sirius unterdrückte den Drang zu schnauben, während sich die letzten Reste der nach der Transformation üblichen, stechenden Kopfschmerzen verflüchtigten; das menschliche Gehirn war einfach nicht dafür vorbereitet, all die Informationen der viel schärferen Eulenaugen zu verarbeiten.

Mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln beantwortete er die stumme Frage des Auroren, nicht einmal ein Rascheln hatte auf die Anwesenheit von Todessern hingedeutet, und der alte Mann nickte, winkte, und einer der Weasley-Zwillinge löste sich von der Wand und trat leise neben Sirius.

Noch ein Winken Moodys, und die beiden entfernten sich, schlichen gebeugt um das Haus herum. Sirius warf einen knappen Blick über die Schulter und erlaubte sich ein flüchtiges Schmunzeln, als er Fred bedeutete, nicht über den schlammigen Boden zu robben, im Augenwinkel Moody eine Grimasse schneiden sah – die Fenster fingen hoch genug an, ducken reichte also vollkommen aus. Je schmutziger die Roben, desto mehr Spuren konnten sie hinterlassen.

Nichts wies auf die Anwesenheit von Zauberern hin, als Sirius in Gestalt von Mimas auf eine Terrasse flog und einen vorsichtigen Blick in das nächste Zimmer warf, und so verwandelte er sich zurück und half Fred, sich auf das Vordach zu ziehen, während der Rest des Teams sich um die Villa verteilte. Ihren Informationen zufolge befand sich das Ziel – ein kleiner Kupferschlüssel, von dem Dumbledore annahm, dass es sich um eben jenen Schlüssel handelte, nachdem sie schon Monate suchten – in einem der Zimmer des obersten Stockwerks, und die beiden schoben sich durch eines der Fenster in den angrenzenden Raum, überprüften auch hier erst, ob sich Spuren von Zauberern zeigten.

Fred lag vermutlich nicht mehr daran als ihm selbst, in eine Falle zu tappen.

Außer dem durch das geöffnete Fenster fauchenden Wind und dem wilden Flattern altmodischer, verdreckter Vorhänge ließ sich kein Geräusch vernehmen, und die Räume machten tatsächlich einen absolut verlassenen Eindruck – _zu _verlassen, für Sirius' Geschmack; die zentimeterhohe Staubschicht am Boden wirkte viel zu perfekt, und Sirius überlegte, was ihn an diesem Zimmer störte, das für ihn immer mehr nach einer Falle roch, während er nach Freds Schulter fasste und ihn davon abhielt, weiter in die Villa vorzustoßen.

Ihn hatte schon vor ihrem Aufbruch stutzig gemacht, dass das Haus mit Zauberdetektoren geschützt war, und Moody hatte ihm voll und ganz zugestimmt – wieso wollte jemand ein unbewohntes Landhaus mit Zauberdetektoren schützen?

Aus einem anderen Grund würde Moody jedenfalls nicht die steile Treppe in den Felsen hochklettern anstatt direkt vor das Haus – in die Sicherheit der durch den Wald versprochenen Deckung – zu portschlüsseln, und der Jugson, mit vor allem er selbst aber auch James immer in der Schule aneinander geraten waren, hätte seine wertvolle Einrichtung bei seinem Auszug ohnehin mitgenommen – wieso also Zauberdetektoren?

Sirius ließ seinen Blick wachsam über die Wände streifen, während Fred neben ihm langsam ungeduldig wurde und vorsichtig in die Zimmerecken spähte – der Junge mochte Spinnen nicht mehr leiden als sein Bruder Ron, und der Gedanke, dass hier bestimmt –

Sirius erstarrte, packte dann Fred am Kragen und verpasste ihm einen Stoß, der ihn zurück über die Fensterbank segeln ließ – es war _unmöglich_, dass in einem über Jahre leerstehenden Haus _keine _Spinnweben an der Decke hingen.

Sein Instinkt hatte ihn nicht getrogen, meldete sich wieder und ließ ihn vom Fenster wegtauchen.

Heiße Funken, dort wo sich eben noch sein Nacken befunden hatte, übertönten fast den Lärm Freds, der lautstark im Terrassengeländer landete. Schwarze Magie, geballt genug um ihn frösteln zu lassen. Holzsplitter des Fensterrahmens fegten durch die Luft, schnitten in seine Haut, doch Sirius ignorierte sie geübt, bemühte sich noch am Boden um einen möglichst fiesen Explosionszauber, den er den Angreifern entgegenschleuderte, erzwang sich die Zeit, die er brauchte, um seinen Körper hoch und durch das Fenster zu werfen.

Kaum hart aufgeschlagen zerrte Fred ihn im Schatten der Hauswand grob auf die Beine, aus dem Zimmer schollen noch die Rufe der nach Sirius' Zauber verzweifelt einer Stichflamme ausweichenden Todesser – plötzlich schien ein gewaltiges Erdbeben das Vordach zu erfassen, ein tobender Orkan aus Holzsplittern und Rauch und ohrenbetäubendem Donnern, und dann nur noch Schwärze.

* * *

Harry senkte den Kopf über sein Buch und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während er auf dem harten Holzstuhl herumrutschte, um sich eine bequemere Position zu suchen – Snape hatte sich ganz bestimmt etwas bei diesen Stühlen gedacht! Auf jedem anderen wäre er wohl zu Stundenbeginn eingeschlafen, wäre er doch am liebsten schon nach dem morgendlichen Training mit seinem Paten wieder ins Bett gefallen. 

Was eigentlich nicht an Sirius lag – nein, seit Harrys Zusammenbruch waren seine Methoden sehr viel humaner geworden; vielmehr hatte der junge Zauberer die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, die Bücher von _Lesespaß für Zauberer _zu durchforsten, nachdem er abends bei einem vielversprechenden Text angelangt war, der sich kurz nach ein Uhr als wertlos herausgestellt hatte. Zumindest wertlos aus der Perspektive eines Jungen der lebte und Voldemort würde töten müssen.

Davon abgesehen war Snapes Unterricht schlicht und einfach _langweilig_. Immer derselbe monotone Vortrag, immer derselbe, einschläfernde Redeschwall – und Harry hatte längst wieder vergessen, was der Nixentrank eigentlich bewirken sollte. Hatte spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt abschalten müssen, als Snape erklärte, dass dieser Trank so anspruchsvoll war, dass er noch nie hatte gelingen können, dass außerdem zwei Zauberer, beide exzellent ausgebildet in der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens, nötig seien, um sich überhaupt an den Nixentrank zu wagen.

Kurz, niemand in der Klasse würde den Trank korrekt brauen können, und das resultierende Gebräu dann zu testen, würde ziemlich bald den – ohne Frage schmerzhaften – Tod des Konsumenten herbeiführen.

_Tu nicht so, als würde dir etwas an Nevilles Kröte liegen!_

Vielmehr befürchtete Snape, einer der Schüler könne sein Klassenzimmer vorzeitig in die Luft jagen.

„Potter!" Der scharfe Aufruf ließ Harry aufschrecken, er fuhr hoch – und was er sah, wollte ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen; mit einem Mal wirkte der Kerker so kalt, dass es Harry wunderte, keine Eiskristalle am nackten Stein der Wand wachsen zu sehen.

„Harry Potter", wiederholte die Stimme kühl, und schon war Harrys Hand oben, richtete den Zauberstab – der junge Zauberer hätte nicht sagen können, wann er ihn gezogen hatte – auf sein Gegenüber, das den eigenen Zauberstab noch immer locker in der linken Hand hielt, das Pulsieren der darin eingeschlossenen Phönixfeder und die damit einhergehende Kraft zu genießen schien; der wohl keinen Grund sah, den Zauberstab seinerseits auf Harry zu richten, sich deutlich überlegen wähnte, und Harry wollte fluchen bei dem Gedanken, dass er damit wohl recht behalten würde.

„Raus hier!" wandte Harry sich an seine Klassenkameraden, die links und rechts von ihm saßen, immer noch an ihren Tischen, und ihn entgeistert anstarrten – wieso zum Henker brachten diese Narren sich nicht in Sicherheit? Er wollte sie anschreien, endlich das Zimmer zu verlassen, sie notfalls mit Gewalt dazu bringen, sich endlich in Bewegung zu setzen, doch er wusste, dass er sich wieder auf sein Gegenüber konzentrieren musste; Harry spürte, wie diese eisigen Augen sich direkt in ihn _hinein _bohrten, Schmerz zwischen seinen Schläfen hin und her schickten, der jedoch nichts war im Vergleich zum Brennen seiner Narbe, oder diesen Stichen am ganzen Körper verursacht durch den leisen Hohn in der Stimme des Dunklen Lords.

„Du lässt mich ungewöhnlich oft in deine Gedanken eindringen, junger Freund", stellte Voldemort fest und lachte leise und beherrscht, fixierte Harry noch immer mit seinen roten Augen, die von diesem Lächeln nicht einmal ansatzweise erreicht wurden. „Irgendetwas, das deine Okklumentik stört?"

Harry schnaubte trocken auf, diese Frage _musste _darauf abzielen, ihn zu verhöhnen – natürlich wurde seine Okklumentik gestört! Flüchtig dachte Harry an Sirius' Trank, der, um ihn mit dem Einhorn vertraut zu machen, seinen Geist öffnete; er hätte zu Boden gestarrt, wollte den Augenkontakt abbrechen und dem Schwarzmagier so das geistige Eindringen schwerstmöglich machen, doch dann würde er den Gegner aus den Augen verlieren – das Dümmste was man in einem Duell machen konnte, worauf Remus sie erst kürzlich wieder hingewiesen hatte.

Also musste er sich damit begnügen, eine geistige Mauer hinter seiner Stirn zu errichten, und die Anstrengung, den Dunklen Lord fern zu halten, trieb ihm schnell Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

_Ich bin nicht dein Freund!_

Voldemort lachte noch einmal leise auf, dann trat er vor – wischte ohne Mühe Harrys instantan beschworenen Bindehautzauber aus der Luft – und hob den Zauberstab, setzte ihn zwischen Harrys Augenbrauen, und der Kerker explodierte.

* * *

Schwarzvermummte Diener, unter seinem Tarnzauber versteckt, die warteten, bis der Köder die Opfer weiter ins Haus trieb, improvisierten, auf die beiden zustürzten als sich abzeichnete, dass sie die Falle hatten riechen können und ins Freie flohen.

* * *

Schwere Wolken, die beinahe das Dach eines Landhauses streiften, alt und heruntergekommen, fast schwarz stand es an einer Klippe und trotzte mehr schlecht als recht einem lautlosen Sturm, durch den sich mehrere Gestalten darauf zu kämpften.

* * *

Ein Flammenzauber, und Holz fing Feuer, brachte einen Feind zu Fall.

* * *

Ein leeres Zimmer, eine dicke, unberührte Staubschicht, und Harry wusste genau, dass in der Mitte ein Schlüssel liegen sollte, der nur offiziell dort war weil er ihn selbst noch nicht hatte finden können, klein und kupfern, und er lachte, nahe am Ziel, und hörte sich doch selbst nicht.

* * *

Ein Balkon, den er zum Einsturz brachte – Harry erkannte das Landhaus –, und eine schwarzvermummte Gestalt, über deren Umhang rote Haare wirbelten, riss mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ihren Zauberstab hoch, als er ihn erkannte, nun völlig überfordert mit der Aufgabe, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, geschweige denn seinen Kameraden zu schützen.

* * *

Stumme Schreie, und Schmerzen in grauen Augen, und Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu obwohl er nichts hören konnte, während er wieder lachen wollte und den Zauberstab hob, um eine weitere Welle von Krämpfen zu schicken.

* * *

Schwarze Augen, umrahmt von fettigem Haar in einem Gesicht, dass sich über ihn beugte mit sich lautlos bewegenden Lippen. Das schmerzhafte Brennen einer Ohrfeige ...

* * *

Nur Minuten später saß Harry zwischen Hermine und Ron im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens und rutschte nervös in einem bequemen, von Dumbledore beschworenen Ohrensessel hin und her; Snape hatte das Trio mit einem Portschlüssel in die Höhle gebracht und an den großen Tisch gesetzt, kaum dass Harry im Zaubertrankunterricht auf dem kalten Boden zu sich gekommen war, und er stöhnte, rieb sich die Stirn und versuchte, das schmerzende Pochen zwischen seinen Schläfen zu vertreiben, ignorierte Hermines Hand, die sacht auf seiner Schulter landete. 

Direkt nach der Vision von Voldemort hatte es dem zitternden Jungen natürlich nicht gelingen können, die Bilder vor dem verhassten Lehrer abzuschirmen, und im Nachhinein war er fast froh darüber – immerhin hätte der Orden dann nicht so schnell von der Falle für ‚Team Holzbein' erfahren, die Harry zusammen mit etlichen anderen Eindrücken überflutet hatte, und er wechselte einen ungeduldigen Blick mit Ron; weswegen dauerte es so lange, den Orden zum Gegenschlag zu rüsten, und wo, heulender Hippogreif, steckten eigentlich Tonks und die anderen Mitglieder mit Kampferfahrung?

Dumbledore hatte wenigstens sofort alle verfügbaren Phönixe zusammengerufen und Shacklebolt sich längst in die Planung einer überstürzten Rettungsaktion vergraben – Snape unterdessen legte seine blitzenden Augen immer wieder auf Harry, hatte ihm den Bindehautfluch noch nicht verziehen, der Snape knapp verfehlt und ein Stück Tafel herausgesprengt hatte –, als ein Aufschrei von Elphias Doge alle Anwesenden herumfahren ließ.

Remus und Amos Diggory, hinter denen gerade die schwere Eingangstür zum Hauptquartier mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss fiel, stürzten bereits auf vier auf dem Boden kauernden, sich an einen Schokoriegel klammernden Zauberer zu, und Bill erhob sich zusammen mit seinem Vater und seiner Verlobten Fleur (eine große Überraschung für Harry, als Ron ihm den Brief unter die Nase gehalten hatte, doch er schob den Gedanken rasch beiseite), um den beiden beim Transport in das Krankenzelt zu helfen.

Auch Harry war aufgesprungen, versuchte auszumachen, welche der an dem Einsatz beteiligten Ordensmitglieder es zurück ins Hauptquartier geschafft hatten, suchte unter den zerfetzten Umhängen angestrengt nach der schwarzen Mähne seines Paten. Dumbledore hatte bereits zugegeben, dass er Mimas für das Team eingeteilt hatte, und Harry schauderte bei der Erinnerung an den schreienden Zauberer in den Bildern Voldemorts; kein Zweifel, wem diese grauen Augen gehörten.

Außer Moodys qualmendem Holzbein erkannte er jedoch lediglich Heiler Smethwyck, der sich als einziger noch aufrecht halten konnte und nun nach seiner medizinischen Ausrüstung schickte. Für einen Augenblick stutzte Harry, fand es, zusammen mit dem zufriedenen Lächeln Smethwycks, als Wochen zuvor herauskam, dass Dumbledore den Spion im Orden nicht hatte enttarnen können, überaus verdächtig, dass der Heiler so viel weniger verletzt zu sein schien als seine Kollegen – und außerdem stand er auf der Liste der Verdächtigen –, doch er schob auch diesen Gedanken beiseite, als Smethwyck hinter den Zeltplanen verschwand.

Im Moment hatte er wirklich andere Sorgen, und seine Gedanken kehrten zurück zu Sirius und dem dumpfen Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, dieser dunklen Vorahnung; so wie in der Krankenstation vor einigen Wochen – war es tatsächlich schon so lange her? –, und Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an das eigene Unbehagen, als er seinem Paten von der Neugierde Voldemorts bezüglich des geheimnisvollen Zaubers berichtete, beim Einhornsuchen im verbotenen Wald.

Die Besorgnis, der Dunkle Lord könne sein Augenmerk auf Sirius richten, nachdem er bei Harry gescheitert war – der junge Zauberer hatte schließlich immer noch nicht erfahren, wozu dieser Zauber gut sein würde –, kehrte zurück und zog Harry von seinem Platz, ließ ihn neben Dumbledore treten.

„Eine ... Falle", keuchte Moody als der Schulleiter neben ihm auf die Knie sank, hustete – und spuckte Blut –, und Harry schloss die zitternden Finger um eine der nahen Zeltstreben, wollte sich irgendwo festhalten, als er die anderen beiden Verletzten erkannt hatte; Mundungus Fletcher und George Weasley.

Beide übel zugerichtet, Fletchers heftig blutender Unterarm stand in einem seltsamen Winkel ab, George war nicht einmal bei Bewusstsein – und keine Spur von Sirius. _Verdammt!_

„... wussten, dass wir kommen ... haben Sirius und Weasley den Rückweg – hat irgendwie geahnt, dass es eine Falle war", berichtete Moody weiter, und Harry musste die Ohren spitzen, um überhaupt ein Wort zu verstehen. Dem alten Mann fiel das Sprechen so schwer, dass Heiler Smethwyck ihm eine Hand auf die Brust legte und Moody zu Boden drückte mit der Aufforderung, sich zu schonen; Andromeda Tonks wischte dem ehemaligen Auroren das gehustete Blut mit einem bestickten Taschentuch vom Kinn und half ihm, sich eine bequemere Position zu suchen, während Smethwyck Dumbledores Blick suchte, eindringlich in dessen blaue Augen starrte – _der Sturkopf muss sofort medizinisch versorgt werden!_

„Diggel ist tot ...", brachte Moody dann krächzend und mit reiner Willenskraft heraus, ohne auf Smethwycks Anweisung oder seinen Protest zu achten – als Anführer der Mission hielt er es für seine verdammte Pflicht, dem Orden mitzuteilen, was sich ereignet hatte, und erst _danach _zusammenzubrechen, und er blinzelte, darum bemüht, die Augen offen zu halten. „Haben ihn ... mit dem Splitterfluch ..."

Nicht nur Harry schauderte bei dieser Vorstellung verhalten; von dem quirligen Ordensmitglied mit dem violetten Zylinder, der dem nervösen Mann immer wieder vom Kopf gerutscht war, konnten nichts als Fetzen übriggeblieben sein, und er schluckte, konzentrierte sich stur auf den Bericht des Einsatzleiters, um von diesem Bild abzulenken; außerdem musste er wissen, was mit seinem Paten geschehen war.

Wieder schob sich diese Erinnerung an graue Augen in seinen Blick; wieder hörte er stumme Schreie.

„Wir ... haben gekämpft – aber zu viele. Haben Sirius und Weasley von uns ... abgeschnitten", fügte der alte Mann hinzu und holte rasselnd Luft, hustete dann, als er Blut verschluckte, „Sirius ... bewusstlos, und die Todesser – noch Verstärkung. Einer hat auf ... Fletcher angelegt – mussten ... Rückzug."

Mit diesen Worten verlor Moody das Bewusstsein, und Smethwyck atmete erleichtert auf und verschaffte sich einen ersten Eindruck von der Verfassung des Patienten, während Andromeda leise in einem benachbarten Zelt verschwand.

Harry unterdessen schloss die zitternden Hände noch fester um den schmalen Eisenstab und starrte ins Leere, versuchte kaum, die ohnmächtige Wut zu unterdrücken, die plötzlich in ihm aufkeimte – Wut darüber, dass das Team ohne seinen Paten und Fred zurückgekehrt war.

Er nahm das rege Treiben der Ordensmitglieder um sich herum kaum wahr, erkannte den über George Weasley gebeugten, ergrauenden Rotschopf nicht einmal als dessen Mutter; ignorierte flüchtig das Apparationsknallen eines von Kingsley Shacklebolt angeführten Teams. Ordensmitglieder, unterwegs um Jugsons Ruine, vor Minuten noch ein stattliches Haus, nach Spuren zu durchsuchen, nach Hinweisen, die sie zu Sirius und Fred führen konnten – so zahlreich, dass sie nicht in die gleiche Falle wie ihre Kameraden zu tappen drohten.

_Einfach zurückgelassen._

Der Gedanke schürte die Wut in ihm weiter an, und in Harrys Kopf wirbelte alles, wild und durcheinander.

_Sirius, _verdammt_, das darf nicht –_

Ton zersprang, als zornige Magie darin einschlug – _sein _Zorn, und seine Magie. Merkwürdig distanziert blickte Harry auf, beobachtete, wie Andromeda Tonks schimpfte und die Scherben einer filigranen Schüssel fallen ließ, um deren Inhalt mit einem Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabs zu retten, wie hinter ihr die Planen eines olivgrünen Zeltes vor den Eingang zurückfielen – doch eigentlich sah er gar nicht zu.

_‚Einer hat auf Fletcher angelegt, mussten uns zurückziehen.'_

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen!" entfuhr es ihm leise; selbst Harry war überrascht, wie fest seine Stimme klang, obwohl heißer Zorn seine Finger nach wie vor zittern ließ. Eine Hand legte sich sacht auf seine Schulter – es fiel Harry schwer, dem Drang zu widerstehen, sie aggressiv wegzuschlagen.

Doch er sah nur auf und bemühte sich darum, seine Fassung zu wahren.

„Es gibt Situationen, in denen man nicht jeden retten kann, Harry – in denen man Opfer akzeptieren muss, wenn nicht alle fallen sollen", erwiderte Remus, in einem so abscheulich sanften Ton, dass Harry am liebsten blind vor Zorn losgeschrieen hätte; doch ein Blick in diese bernsteinfarbenen Augen hielt ihn davon ab – so mitfühlend sie ihn auch ansahen, ihn beruhigen wollten, Remus konnte ihn damit nicht täuschen. Dieses unterdrückte Zittern in seiner Stimme, die Sorge in den Augen des Werwolfs verrieten ihn – _Moony will Tatze zurück_.

„Gib Moody nicht die Schuld dafür, Harry!" bat Remus dann leise, und der junge Zauberer merkte erst jetzt, dass der Einsatzleiter noch immer vor seinen Füßen lag – auf einer eilig beschworenen Bahre mittlerweile, und Andromeda Tonks bestrich seine äußeren Wunden mit einer Salbe, während Smethwyck sich um die anderen Verletzungen kümmerte. Aber vermutlich war in einer medizinisch unterversorgten Höhle ein Behandlungsplatz so gut alle anderen.

Zudem erkannte er, dass er diese Drohung eben an _Moody_ gerichtet hatte, obwohl Harry wohl besser als jedes andere, nicht bewusstlose, anwesende Ordensmitglied längst wusste, dass den ehemaligen Auroren keine Schuld traf – keiner von ihnen hatte _miterlebt_, wie der Dunkle Lord Sirius und Fred persönlich von den anderen abschirmte.

„Nicht Moody", korrigierte er also grimmig, „Voldemort", und er straffte die Schultern, spürte beinahe Remus' Zögern, doch die Finger seines Freundes verweilten an Ort und Stelle.

Der junge Zauberer widerstand dem Drang, den versichernden Griff einfach abzuschütteln – wie in aller Welt konnte es sein, dass er Sirius schon wieder in Gefahr gebracht hatte!

Als hätte er es die ganze Zeit geahnt begriff er doch erst jetzt die Zusammenhänge. Wie konnte der Schwarze Lord nur die Dreistigkeit besitzen, eben jenen Schlüssel, nach dem der Orden so angestrengt suchte – und der ihm demzufolge gefährlich werden konnte – als Köder zu benutzen! Als Köder, um Sirius in sein Netz zu locken – Voldemorts Verlangen, hinter das Geheimnis um Harrys Training zu kommen, war stärker denn je. Sein Spion musste die Information irgendwie – anonym – dem Orden überbracht haben, und Harry schluckte, doch das nervöse Kribbeln in seinem Magen wollte nicht verschwinden.

Der Plan des Dunklen Lords hatte sich als voller Erfolg herausgestellt.

Es fiel nicht schwer, sich vorzustellen, was Voldemort unternehmen würde, um an das Geheimnis des Zaubers zu kommen – freiwillig würde Sirius dem Schwarzmagier die Information nicht überlassen, wenn er schon Harry gegenüber so entschlossen schwieg, und der junge Zauberer krallte sich wieder um die Zeltstange, die ihm bereits zuvor als Halt gedient hatte, hatte immer wieder dieses grässliche Bild eines sich unter Schmerzen windenden Mannes vor Augen, das Voldemort ihm aufgedrängt hatte.

_Das ist _deine _Schuld! _ließ sich eine grausame Stimme in seinem Kopf vernehmen, und Harry schwankte, fühlte Angst und Schuldgefühle in sich aufsteigen, die ihn wie riesige Wellen zu ertränken drohten und ihn an die Wochen nach dem fünften Schuljahr erinnerten. Und das schmerzte; scheiße, und wie! Wieder war er dafür verantwortlich, dass sein Pate in Gefahr geraten war – und Harry versuchte den quälenden Gedanken an den drohenden Verlust zu verdrängen, an die Erinnerung, wie er sich nach dem letzten Mal gefühlt hatte; würgte die Angst hinunter, dass sich dies wiederholen könnte, endgültig diesmal.

* * *

„Bist du dir absolut sicher, Harry?" hakte Dumbledore nach, sah dem jungen Zauberer fest und viel zu ernst in betrübte Augen, während Remus die Tischplatte anstarrte, die ihn von Harry trennte, betroffen die Hände vor dem bleichen Gesicht verschränkte. Harry fragte sich, wie der Schulleiter immer diese weise Voraussicht beweisen konnte, so wie er auch diesmal niemanden sonst in das kleine Zelt mitgebracht hatte. 

Doch er erkannte, dass der Gedanke ihn nur ablenken sollte, und so nickte er betreten und schwieg – die Bilder wirbelten noch viel zu lebendig durch seinen Kopf, als dass er mehr herausgebracht hätte – er fühlte sich, als hätte man ihn geschlagen.

Das konnte doch nicht alles passieren!

Wenn er an die langweilige, gerade zurückliegende Zaubertrankstunde dachte, in der er sich noch ein ablenkendes Ereignis herbeigewünscht hatte – wie gern würde er sich jetzt wieder langweilen! Einfach nur auf diesem unbequemen Stuhl sitzen und gegen das Einschlafen ankämpfen – und sich keine Sorgen um Sirius machen, sich nicht Zweifel und Zorn ausliefern zu müssen, die wie gefräßige Ratten an ihm nagten. Hätte er die Gefangenschaft von Sirius und Fred irgendwie verhindern können?

Wütend krallte Harry seine Finger in die weichen Lehnen – vielleicht hätte Dumbledore seinen Paten nie für die Mission eingeteilt, hätte er von Voldemorts Gier nach dem Wissen um den Zauber gewusst.

_‚Unsere Informationen besagten, dass die Treppe zum zweiten Stockwerk eingestürzt war – für Mimas hätte das kein Problem dargestellt'_, hatte der Ordensleiter gesagt.Voldemort hatte viel zu gut gewusst, wie er seinen Paten in diese Falle locken konnte! Womit klar war, dass der Spion von Sirius' neuer Animagusform wusste – _tsk, als ob das nicht auf neun von zehn Ordensmitgliedern zuträfe_.

„Das ändert natürlich vieles", seufzte Dumbledore leise, sank in einen weichen, mit dunkelblauem, fast schwarzem Samt ausgeschlagenen Sessel und hob den Zauberstab. Kurz darauf zischte etwas Silbriges zwischen den Eingangsplanen ihres Zeltes hindurch – das verhaltene Summen schreckte Remus auf, und der Direktor antwortete auf seinen fragenden Blick: „Severus soll der Spurensicherung Bescheid geben – es wird sie sicher interessieren. Und Kingsley außerdem seine Unterstützung anbieten. Ich bezweifle, dass sich ein anderes Ordensmitglied findet, das sich besser bei Mr. Jugson auskennt."

Seine Hand war oben, unterband den Protest, kaum dass Harry den Mund geöffnet hatte, und der junge Zauberer wollte fluchen – _Snape _hasst_ Sirius!_ _Aber das hat Dumbledore ja noch nie gestört_, und er verdrehte die Augen, als er Remus' düsterem Blick begegnete.

„Vor diesem Hintergrund wird natürlich noch wichtiger, dass wir endlich Voldemorts Spion enttarnen – vielleicht können wir ihm einen Hinweis auf den gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort unserer vermissten Ordensmitglieder entnehmen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, als wäre er nie unterbrochen worden, und Harry hob die Brauen.

Im Orden wurde bereits wild spekuliert, ob sie sich einen zweiten Spion eingefangen oder sich doch in Natasha geirrt hatten. Snape, der Toleen schon aus Prinzip für schuldig hielt – immerhin stimmte er damit gegen Sirius – hatte betont, dass ihre Ausreden, wie er es nannte, doch äußerst fadenscheinig waren, und Andromeda hatte mit ihrer hellen Stimme dagegengehalten. _„In der Tat"_, hatte sie gesagt, _„_Zu_ fadenscheinig, meinen Sie nicht? Würde sie damit rechnen müssen, auf einer Todesserversammlung als Überläufer enttarnt zu werden, hätte sie sich dann nicht _plausiblere_ Gründe für ihre Anwesenheit überlegt?"_

Doch das schien Dumbledore nicht zu meinen; das gewohnte Funkeln kehrte in seine Augenwinkel zurück, und Harry begann zu ahnen, was seine Aussage andeuten sollte. Er riss die Augen auf und wechselte einen verblüfften Blick mit Remus.

„Sie wussten von Anfang an, dass sie unschuldig ist?" brachte er dann heraus, verwirrt, überrumpelt – und tief entsetzt, als er die Zustimmung in den blauen Augen des Schulleiters sah. Enttäuschter Vorwurf schlich sich in seine Stimme. „Wie konnten sie dann zulassen, dass die Auroren sie nach Askaban überführen!"

Natürlich war Harry klar, dass Dumbledore Toleen schlecht mit Gewalt aus einer der Zellen im Aurorenbüro entführen konnte – speziell in der gegenwärtigen Lage, wo doch jeder dahinter eine Mission des Phönixordens vermutet hätte; erst letzte Woche hatte so ein neunmalkluger Redakteur vom _Vollmondmagazin _die Vermutung, Dumbledore würde den Orden leiten, wieder aufgegriffen, und einen recht kompromittierenden Artikel in die Welt gesetzt.

„Mich für sie einzusetzen konnte die Entscheidung des Zauberergamots leider nicht beeinflussen", erwiderte der Leiter des Phönixordens, und das Funkeln schwand aus seinem Blick, machte leisem Bedauern Platz; Harry schluckte.

Er konnte, mochte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es der braunhaarigen Frau in Askaban ergehen würde, in einer Hochsicherheitszelle noch dazu – hatte viel zu oft die Auswirkungen der Dementoren durch die grauen Augen seines Paten schimmern sehen. Sicher, der Großteil dieser Horrorgestalten hatte sich Voldemort angeschlossen, hatte das Gefängnis aufgegeben, doch da waren Gerüchte, dass sie zu lange in den Gängen verweilt hatten – lange genug, um die Festung mit Alpträumen und kalter Trostlosigkeit zu verseuchen.

Unter diesen Umständen hätte Harry, wäre dies hier sein Orden, wohl doch einen Versuch gewagt, Natasha zu befreien – und wenn die Erfolgsaussichten noch so schlecht waren, und die Zauberergemeinschaft noch so sehr auf den Orden schimpfte.

_Stumme Schreie, und Schmerzen in grauen Augen,_ und die Erinnerung brachte Harrys Gedanken zurück zu ihrer momentan größten Sorge, und ihm war diesmal überhaupt nicht danach, zu lachen. Doch Dumbledore hatte recht – den Spion zu enttarnen war nun wichtiger denn je. Nur, dass sie nicht wussten, wo sie überhaupt suchen sollten, dass der Spion sich über Monate keinen für ihn fatalen Fehler geleistet hatte – und selbst Sirius, obwohl sehr motiviert durch Toleens Gefangennahme, hatte Remus' Blick zufolge noch keine Spur gefunden. Dies brachte Harry auf einen neuen Gedanken, und er hob abermals die Brauen, musterte den weißhaarigen Zauberer am Kopf des Tisches aufmerksam.

„Ich war in der Tat der Ansicht, dass es Sirius viel schneller gelingen könnte als mir, den Spion zu überführen – bei mir wäre dieser viel zu vorsichtig", gab Dumbledore daraufhin zu und strich sich durch seinen langen, weißen Bart, bevor er seinen Hut zurechtrutschte und hinzufügte: „Und so emotional Sirius auch reagieren kann – in diesem Fall wäre das, vor allem mit dem richtigen Anreiz, sicherlich von Vorteil gewesen."

_Deswegen dieses leidenschaftliche Plädoyer gegen Natasha_, begriff Harry mit einem Mal und unterdrückte eine Grimasse; ihm in seinem fünften Schuljahr so viele Informationen vorzuenthalten hatte ihm oft das Gefühl gegeben, nur als Spielball gebraucht zu werden – mit Sphinxen und Wassermenschen und Voldemort durfte er sich gern von Zeit zu Zeit anlegen –, und der Gedanke, dass es nicht nur ihm so gehen konnte, war wider Erwarten alles andere als tröstlich.

Doch obgleich des Ärgers, den er in sich aufsteigen fühlte, verspürte der junge Zauberer den Drang zu schmunzeln bei der Vorstellung, wie sein Pate wohl auf diese Aussage des Ordensleiters reagieren würde – wie auch immer, Dumbledore hätte es verdient.

Nun schnitt er seine Grimasse – Sirius war verschleppt worden, kein guter Gedanke!

Papier klatschte schwer auf den Tisch und lenkte ihn glücklicherweise davon ab; Harry erkannte es als eine Ausgabe des _Klitterers_, die Remus eben auf die Holzplatte hatte fallen lassen.

Ein Glisdeg lachte ihm entgegen, bleckte seine fleischfarbene, feuchte Zunge und hopste nur zur Seite, um einem Fluch auszuweichen, den eine kürbisköpfige Frau in Ministeriumsroben nach ihm warf, und mit einem Mal erkannte er das Magazin.

„Da ist der Artikel über Natasha drin, oder?" Harry schaute überrascht hoch, blickte in aufleuchtende, bernsteinfarbene Augen; ein Leuchten, wie er es von Remus überhaupt nicht kannte – es hätte vielleicht zu dem Rumtreiber gepasst, den er in Snapes Erinnerung aus dem Denkarium gesehen hatte.

„Du meinst den Artikel, den Nymphadora geschrieben hat?" entgegnete er nur, strich sich eine seiner graudurchsetzten, in die Stirn fallenden Strähnen hinter das linke Ohr und ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurückfallen; auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin – und wirklich, Harry sah hier _einigen _Erklärungsbedarf – seufzte er nur tief, und der jugendliche Unruhestifter verschwand aus seinen Augen, wich der viel dominanteren Sorge um sein Rudelmitglied. Remus wirkte nun wieder mehr wie – eben wie Remus. Ergebenes Schulterzucken unterstrich sein Geseufze – komplizierte Angelegenheit, schien es zu sagen. Harry beugte sich automatisch nach vorne.

„Wir hatten geplant, Voldemorts Spion auf Sirius anzusetzen", gab Remus schließlich zu, und während sein Gegenüber noch wie vor den Kopf gestoßen blinzelte, setzte sich Dumbledore am Tischende interessiert auf; _nachdem Voldemort sowieso schon hinter Sirius her ist, war das eine Schnapsidee_. Der Gedanke ließ Harry den Kopf schütteln, und Dumbledore hakte nach.

„Nachdem selbst im _Klitterer _von Zeit zu Zeit etwas ernstzunehmendes steht – und wir haben diese Gerüchte geschürt ... Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort seinen Spion auf das Versteck des erwähnten Gegenstands ansetzt", führte Remus also weiter aus, zögerlich, als wäre er selbst nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen von der Idee eines lebendigen Lockvogels, den ausgerechnet sein bester Freund stellen sollte – Harry mochte wetten, mit sich selbst als Alternative wäre er wohl weniger zimperlich. Aber der Lehrer hatte recht – auch ihm gefiel die Idee ganz und gar nicht. Doch Remus fuhr fort, bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte.

„Kingsley, Pepples oder Nymphadora haben Sirius und mich dann – rein zufällig versteht sich – darauf angesprochen, und einer von uns hat den drein gesagt, wo sich der Gegenstand befindet." Ein verhaltenes Schmunzeln huschte nun über die Lippen des Werwolfs – bei Sirius wäre es wohl zu einem verschmitzten Grinsen gewachsen, und Harry musste wieder eine Grimasse unterdrücken; nicht nötig, ihn an den speziellen Grund ihres Gesprächs über den Spion zu erinnern.

„Allerdings hat jeder der Verdächtigen von einem _anderen _Versteck gehört, und der Spion wird auch nicht befürchten müssen, sich zu verraten, wenn er das leere Pergament aus seinem Versteck holt – offiziell wissen wir gar nicht, dass er gelauscht hat", beendete Remus seinen Vortrag, und Schweigen senkte sich über die Runde, überließ Harry seinen wirbelnden Gedanken; wirklich, der Plan zur Überführung des Spions war so was von clever – doch der anfängliche Drang zu grinsen hatte sich bereits wieder verflüchtigt, machte der vorherigen Sorge um seinen Paten Platz – würde sich der Plan überhaupt noch durchführen lassen?

Immerhin hatte der Dunkle Lord inzwischen Sirius in seiner Gewalt – Harry überkam schon wieder der Drang, zu würgen – und konnte sich, wenn er auch hinter dieses Geheimnis gelangte, den entsprechenden Gegenstand selbst beschaffen.

„Lord Voldemort wird nicht versuchen, Sirius das Versteck zu entlocken, wenn er auch über den Spion an den Gegenstand kommen kann", behauptete Dumbledore, riss Harry somit aus seinen Überlegungen; er schien davon sehr überzeugt zu sein, und Harry wünschte verzweifelt, dass ihn diese Sicherheit anstecken würde – aber was sollte Voldemort abhalten?

Sie hatten bereits gesehen, zu was er fähig war, und früher oder später brach jeder; hörte man zumindest immer, und das klang alles andere als weit hergeholt.

„Du verstehst nicht Harry – er will Sirius nicht schonen", ergänzte Dumbledore, und die väterliche Anteilnahme in seiner Stimme hinterließ einen dicken Knoten in Harrys Magen. Seufzend stand das Ordensoberhaupt auf und trat hinter den Sessel seines Schülers, und Harry wollte selbst resigniert seufzen, als sich Dumbledores rechte Hand versichernd auf seine Schulter legte.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Harry. Voldemort weiß, dass er Sirius nur daran erinnern würde, was der Orden alles zu verlieren hat, wenn er bricht – kann er sich die Information andernorts besorgen, umso besser für ihn. Deinen Schilderungen zufolge ist er zu erpicht hinter dem Geheimnis um dein Training her."

Ein letzter Schulterdruck mit der Absicht, seine innere Unruhe zum Schweigen zu bringen, dann wandte sich der alte Zauberer an Remus, lächelte seinem Angestellten verhalten zu. „Ich denke es wäre eine gute Idee ... Verbreite doch bitte das Gerücht, dass du jetzt, nach Sirius' Gefangennahme, diesen Gegenstand in ein sicheres Versteck bringen willst. Dann wird der Spion gezwungen sein, bald zu handeln."

Remus' Schultern strafften sich bei diesem Vorschlag, und mit neuem Eifer verließ er das Zelt; Harry wünschte sich plötzlich nichts sehnlicher, als dem Freund folgen zu können, selbst etwas zu tun zu haben – dabei mitzuhelfen, Sirius und Fred sicher nach Hause zu bringen.

_Fred ... _Müde rieb der junge Zauberer über seine Augen, verdrängte die Erinnerung an den tragbaren Sumpf, den die Zwillinge vor Umbridges Füße gelegt hatten – auch für Freds Gefangenschaft war er verantwortlich, fühlte sich für die Gefährdung eines weiteren Freundes schuldig. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius nützte der Rotschopf Voldemort nicht einmal – was sollte ihn davon abhalten, Fred zu behandeln, wie es ihm beliebte? Was jetzt wohl in Ron vorging?

Mittlerweile hatte Dumbledores Hand seine Schulter freigegeben, und Harry suchte den Blick des berühmten Zauberers, doch dieser wich ihm aus.

Enttäuscht schloss er die Augen, wollte doch nur irgendeine Aufgabe, die ihn ablenken konnte – sollte er einfach hier herumsitzen und nichts tun, während Sirius da draußen irgendwo ... Und alles, weil er Harry diesen Zauber beibringen wollte; und der Junge noch nicht erfahren durfte, was der Spruch bewirken würde.

Alte Schuldgefühle kehrten in voller Wucht zurück, und Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzend zusammen, als ihn ein neuer Gedanke quälte; wenn sie Sirius nicht bald zurückbringen konnten, würde dieser Voldemorts Wut auch noch umsonst ertragen müssen – denn Harrys Pate hatte dem Jungen unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie täglich meditieren und regelmäßig den Parcour absolvieren mussten, sonst wäre alles vergebens, und sie dürften wieder von vorne beginnen!

Alleine würde er das Training aber nicht absolvieren können.

Eine Idee schoss ihm durch den Kopf, und Harry sprang entschlossen aus dem Sessel und baute sich vor Dumbledore auf, der schon im Begriff war, das Zelt zu verlassen.

„Sir", begann er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten; nach Weihnachten hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, diesen Vorschlag je aussprechen zu können, ihn je so zu _meinen_ – doch Harry hatte nicht vergessen, dass er noch etwas gutzumachen hatte. Da war das abgesprochene Vertrauen zu seinem Paten, das es wieder zu beweisen galt; und es war wirklich das einzige, was er im Moment tun konnte.

„Würden Sie mir bitte einen Lehrer zuteilen, der mit mir Sirius' Zaubertraining fortführen kann, bis er zurückkommt?"

Es ging im Augenblick nicht darum, Fortschritte zu machen; wie sie meditieren und den Parcour absolvieren würden, konnte Harry dem Ersatztrainer erklären. Außerdem hoffte er inständig, dass sich sein Satz nicht als Lüge erweisen würde; dass sie Sirius und Fred befreien konnten. Und bis das geschah, würde Harry nicht zulassen, dass sein Pate diese Folter für nichts und wieder nichts ertrug. „Wenn ich schon sonst nichts unternehmen kann."

Nachdenklich neigte der alte Zauberer den Kopf. „Nun, ich denke doch, dass du etwas tun kannst ..."

* * *

Da zogen Rüstungen und silberne Rahmen an ihm vorbei, und er hielt sich immer wieder den Rücken, wo er getroffen wurde, während er einen dunklen Gang hinab stolperte – obwohl er erst vor Minuten im Gryffindorturm eingeschlafen sein konnte, obwohl er spüren konnte, wie die kuschelige, warme Bettdecke jeder seiner Bewegungen nachgab. „Schneller, Weasley!" zischte es in seinem Kopf, und Harry murrte und rollte sich auf den Rücken. 

Gerade fiel er auf den tiefroten Teppichboden, rappelte sich schnell wieder auf – sie sollten keine Gelegenheit erhalten, ihn noch einmal zu schlagen; es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er hätte eine der Rüstungen umgestoßen, die mit den erhobenen Schwertern, und Harry war verwirrt. Solche Rüstungen hatte er in Hogwarts noch nie gesehen, und überhaupt, was machte er in diesem Gang und zugleich im Bett?

Und dann hatte jemand ihn Weasley genannt, zu stürzen tat überhaupt nicht weh – und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie aus heiterem Himmel. Augenblicklich war Harry hellwach – _Freds Fernsehlinse! _Die er noch immer nicht herausgenommen hatte. Er wollte die Augen öffnen, wollte sofort zu Dumbledore. Vielleicht würden sie nun endlich einen Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort von Sirius und Fred bekommen – die schnell zusammengestellte „Spurensicherung" des Ordens hatte diesem verwünschten Landhaus keinen entnehmen können, und auch Remus war mit seinem Spion nicht wirklich weitergekommen.

Doch er wusste, dass er dann Fred nicht mehr sehen würde, und so blieb er an Ort und Stelle und prägte sich möglichst jedes Detail ein. Zu Dumbledore könnte er auch noch gehen, wenn er die Augen wieder öffnen durfte – ihm durfte nichts entgehen!

„Für heute genug Zielscheibe gespielt, Weasley?" höhnte eine tiefe Stimme in seinem Ohr, und plötzlich baute sich vor ihm – nein, vor Fred – ein riesenhafter Todesser auf. Ohne Vorwarnung trafen Fred abgenutzte Stiefel in den Magen, und noch bevor Harry das überhaupt realisieren konnte, sank der Freund stöhnend zu Boden. Harry wollte fluchen.

Heiseres Lachen hallte von den Wänden wider, ein Berg aus schwarzen Roben begrub ihn wie eine Lawine unter sich, und der Aufprall des massigen Körpers presste Fred die Luft aus den Lungen. Bis sich lange, schmutzige Fingernägel in seine Arme bohrten – Gekicher – spitze Zähne blitzten in der Dunkelheit auf.

Dann schickten sich diese gelben Zähne an, sich in seinen Hals zu bohren – und Harry konnte verdammt nochmal nichts _tun_, sah nichts mehr außer dem weit aufgerissenen Rachen des _Werwolfs._

Fred schlug in wilder Panik um sich – vergeblich – stinkender, stoßender Atem, viel zu nah an seiner Haut –

Nun hob der Werwolf, der doch eigentlich kein Wolf war, den Kopf wieder, starrte Fred direkt in die Augen, und Harry erschauerte unter diesem Blick, der so kalt war, dass ihm trotz der warmen, bequemen Bettdecke fröstelte. Eine nie gekannte Gier stand in diesen Blick geschrieben, gepaart mit vorfreudiger Erregung, und der Todesser lächelte eisig.

„Nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack, Weasley", raunte er mit kehliger Stimme, leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen und stieß eine weitere seiner Lachsalven aus, mit denen er Voldemort beinahe Konkurrenz machen könnte. „An Vollmond gehörst du _mir_!"

Wie aus weiter Ferne sah Harry zu, wie der Werwolf seinen schlaksigen Körper von Fred herunterschob, ihn grob am Arm packte und hinter sich herschleifte – der Rotschopf hatte Mühe, nicht zu fallen, während er dem Todesser folgte. _An Vollmond! Schande, wann ist der nächste Vollmond?_ Harry spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat, hinter der es mittlerweile so fieberhaft arbeitete, dass der junge Zauberer sich wunderte, nichts als ein großes, schwarzes Loch vorzufinden – wann auch immer, sie mussten Fred und Sirius vorher finden! Was hatte er dem Freund da nur angetan?

Seine Gedanken zu klären war schwer, wurde fast unmöglich, als er sich mit Fred einer schweren Tür näherte, die viel zu dick dazu schien und hinter der doch Schreie hervordrangen. Harry schauderte einmal mehr, kannte diese Art, zu schreien – sie erinnerte ihn sofort an Remus unter Lestranges Cruciatus-Fluch.

„Dann wollen wir mal anklopfen", lächelte der Werwolf gehässig und packte Fred im Nacken.

Harry lag für eine Weile in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal wie festgefroren, hielt die Lider fest geschlossen, doch da war nur diese undurchdringliche Schwärze, und er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was dieses Monster gerade mit Fred anstellen würde. Zu seiner Sorge gesellte sich Bedauern, denn er hatte den bisherigen Geschehnissen nicht den kleinsten Hinweis entnehmen können, wo der Rotschopf gefangengehalten wurde – und es würde auf jeden Fall die Weasleys aufregen, die immer noch über Percys Verlust nicht hinwegkamen – aber er durfte nicht länger warten, musste zu Dumbledore – auch wenn Fred keine Gelegenheit erhalten hatte, seine Linse auszuschalten.

Doch dann blinzelte Harry in helles Licht, fand sich auf einem anderen Bett wieder – endlich, Fred wachte auf –, und während müde Arme ziellos über die weiche Decke glitten, dachte Harry erstaunt, dass der Freund nicht wirklich eine _weiche Decke _zerwühlen konnte; eine Gefängnispritsche hatte er sich sehr anders vorgestellt, kaltes Holz, hart und viel zu schmal, das aus einer unförmigen Steinwand ragte.

Von wegen dunkle Steinwand – die Mauer war hell und ebenmäßig, und der Raum wirkte insgesamt sehr warm und freundlich, auch wenn das grelle, aus alten Kronleuchtern stammende Licht die Atmosphäre ein wenig verzerrte.

Die aufkommende Erleichterung über Freds schnelle Genesung blieb ihm jedoch im Hals stecken, und er verschluckte sich fast vor Schreck, als Fred seinen Blick fokussierte und da nichts mehr war außer einem Paar roter Schlangenaugen, die Fred nieder starrten – und damit ihn, und die Temperatur im Raum sank sofort um etliche Grad ab.

Schwarze Todesserroben wogten in sanftem Wind und enthüllten ein Lächeln, das noch bösartiger als das des Werwolfs wirkte, von dem nun jede Spur fehlte. Voldemort hatte sich vor Freds Bett aufgebaut – _was will er nur von ihm? _–, die Sicht auf ein weiteres dieser hellen Himmelbetten und eine geschlossene, alte Tür halb versperrt. Dahinter erklangen Würgegeräusche, und Harry wollte selbst würgen – _lass deine dreckigen Finger von Fred!_ Und auch von Sirius, wo auch immer der eingesperrt war.

Leises Gelächter, so beherrscht und so kalt, und der Dunkle Lord verschränkte die Arme vor der schmalen Brust und lehnte sich an einen der Bettpfosten; ohne den Blick auch nur ansatzweise von Fred zu nehmen, und Harry fragte sich, wie verdammt er es schaffte, selbst dabei so überlegen zu wirken, und das ohne Zauberstab.

„Das werde ich nicht", stellte eine eisige Stimme amüsiert fest, doch so leise sie auch sprach, ließ sich die Bestimmtheit darin nicht überhören, und Harry hatte nun keine Augen mehr dafür, dass der weiche Teppichboden so überhaupt nicht zu einer Gefängniszelle passte – wie hatte Voldemort nur so schnell von Freds Fernsehlinse erfahren?

„Oder besser, Fenrir Greyback wird das nicht", ergänzte Voldemort spöttisch, hob herausfordernd eine Braue in seinem brauenlosen, bleichen Gesicht, sprach nun wieder zu Fred, „und denke nicht, dass du rechtzeitig herausfinden wirst, wo ich dich gefangen halte."

Mit diesen Worten stieß er sich elegant vom Bettpfosten ab und wandte sich der gegenüberliegenden Tür zu, hinter der sich nun niemand mehr übergab. Stattdessen wurde sie aufgerissen, doch Harry hatte kaum Zeit, sich über den schmucken, separaten Toilettenbereich zu wundern, der zu einem Gefängnis gehören sollte – Sirius wurde in den Raum gestoßen, schlitterte einige Meter über den weichen Teppich, bevor er vor Voldemort liegen blieb, und bloß durch einen einzigen Blick über sein farbloses Gesicht, eingefallene Wangen und Augen, in denen fast vergessene, gehetzte Schatten wieder aufheulten krampfte sich Harrys Inneres zusammen.

Zwei Todesser folgten seinem Paten in den Raum, doch Harry schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, starrte nur entsetzt dorthin, wo Voldemort neben seinem Gefangenen in die Hocke sank – er würde so gern etwas unternehmen, als sich dürre Finger wie ein Schraubstock um Sirius' Kinn schlossen, seinen Kopf herum zwangen, und dem Animagus blieb keine Wahl, als dem eisigen Brennen roter Schlangenaugen zu begegnen.

„Du willst also nicht reden." Säuselnde Worte, die sich so falsch anhörten, und Harry glaubte, das Schaudern direkt fühlen zu können, das sich bei diesem Blickkontakt über die Arme seines Paten zog, konnte regelrecht den Aufbau einer geistigen Mauer hinter grauen Augen beobachten, um die Legilimentik des Dunklen Lords auf inneren Felsen branden und dort brechen zu lassen. Harry kämpfte gegen die aufkommende Wut an, die ihm bereits die Kehle zuschnüren wollte, beobachtete besorgt den erbitterten, kurzen Kampf, als sich rotes Verlangen in grauen Trotz, unter all den Schatten kaum zu erkennen, bohrte.

Dann lächelte Voldemort wieder, und schien diesmal überhaupt nicht belustigt.

Roben raschelten, als einer der Todesser sich verbeugte, sowohl Freds als auch Voldemorts Blick auf sich zog. „Sir, lassen Sie ihn mich bitte länger unter den Cruciatus stellen", mischte er sich ein, und Harry wollte die Galle hochkommen beim Klang dieser Stimme; weit weniger babyähnlich als er sie gewohnt war, doch mit deutlich mehr Eifer redete Bellatrix Lestrange weiter, „Oder vielleicht gemeinsam mit meinem Gatten ..."

– „Närrin!" fauchte der Dunkle Lord daraufhin nur, ohne den Blick von Sirius zu wenden, und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich benötige Informationen, nicht den nächsten Verrückten, der den Longbottoms Gesellschaft leistet! Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee", fuhr er leise fort und verzog das Gesicht zu einem unheilvollen Lächeln.

„Wurmschwanz!" rief er dann scharf, und Harry fühlte sich fast, als hätte man ihn geschlagen; erst jetzt bemerkte er den zusammengekauerten, kleinen Todesser, der mit eingefallenem Gesicht und gehetztem Blick nahe der Tür kauerte, zitterte, und nun auf seinen Meister zutrat. _Zumindest ist er nicht dämlich genug, zu zögern._

Beim Anblick des aus Askaban befreiten Verräters wollte Harry aufstoßen, und auch Sirius fletschte sichtlich mit den Zähnen; inzwischen hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und setzte ihn ohne zu zögern oder auch nur zu blinzeln an Pettigrews Stirn.

„Halt still!" herrschte der Schwarzmagier seinen nun am ganzen Körper zitternden Anhänger an und fixierte ihn mit seinen eisigen, roten Augen, deren Blick allein dafür sorgte, dass Wurmschwanz zur Salzsäule gefror; Harry hielt die Luft an, fragte sich, aus welchem Grund Voldemort Pettigrew liquidieren wollte.

Doch kaum Sekunden später hatte er den Zauberstab, um den nun eine silberne Gaswolke waberte, gegen seine eigene, viel zu weiße Stirn gepresst, und wieder Sekunden danach gegen Sirius'.

Dieser schrie laut auf, als der eben noch wachsende Nebel in sich zusammen fiel, versuchte hektisch, Voldemort von sich zu schieben; der Dunkle Lord lachte daraufhin nur beherrscht, und Harry schauderte über den beunruhigenden, verzweifelnden Unterton in der heiseren Stimme seines Paten, verfluchte sich für seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, für seine Unfähigkeit, _irgendetwas _zu unternehmen, während er schluckte und fieberhaft überlegte, was diese Bestie jetzt wieder angestellt hatte, dabei von einer inneren Anspannung erfüllt wurde, die an Panik grenzte und ihn zu zerreißen drohte.

_Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihm!_

Als hätte der Dunkle Lord diesen Gedanken gehört, erhob er sich aus der Hocke und stieß Sirius mit einem Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs auf sein Bett zurück. Einer der Todesser aus dem Bad, ein Dementor, wie Harry jetzt erst wahrnahm, glitt auf Harrys Paten zu, streckte seine Hand nach Sirius' nackter Schulter aus. Der Bastard ging eindeutig zu weit; auch Fred trug lediglich noch seine Boxershorts.

Doch gerade war Harry das verdammt nochmal scheißegal – ihm war, als würde sich die Hand des Dementors um seinen Magen schließen – zudrücken – Sirius wand sich auf dem Bett, fort von dem Dementor – und Voldemort stand in der Tür und _lachte_.

Dann bedeutete er seinen Todessern, ihm aus dem Raum zu folgen, und, „Wenn wir ohnehin dabei sind", richtete den Zauberstab mit einem beängstigend zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf Sirius. „_Insomnis!_"


	22. Enttarnung

_Nein, ihr habt euch nicht versehen – das neue Kapitel ist endlich online, und ich entschuldige mich mehrmals dafür, dass ich euch so lange warten lassen musste._

_Zuerst hatte ich sehr viel Stress an der Uni, und danach ist es mir nicht wirklich gut gegangen.  
Eigentlich geht es mir immer noch nicht gut, deswegen kann ich euch leider nicht versprechen, dass ich in den nächsten Wochen wieder hochladen kann – aber ich werde es sicher versuchen!_

_Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß, und hoffe dass noch einige Leser geblieben sind!_

_Weil ihr so lange warten musstet, hier noch ein Hinweis:  
Die verschlüsselte Botschaft, von der ihr unten lesen werdet, lässt sich mit dem Vorwissen der vorausgegangenen Kapitel und ein bisschen Gehirnjogging herausfinden, und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir den einen oder anderen Lösungsvorschlag unterbreiten könnt! Ich bitte euch jedoch, diese nicht in Reviews zu schreiben; über private Nachrichten freue ich mich jedoch sehr!_

* * *

**Enttarnung **

* * *

Die Welt um sie herum war noch nicht richtig zum Stillstand gekommen, und die Sonne drehte sich noch über den Horizont, da ließ die weißhaarige Frau auch schon den Portschlüssel los und stürmte über stoppeligen Rasen an Bäumen vorbei in Richtung des Rauschen eines nahen Flusses. Nur Sekunden, dann wies das leise Rascheln eines in seine ursprüngliche Position zurückspringenden Astes hinter ihr darauf hin, dass auch ihr Begleiter angekommen war – sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie Remus den Schokoriegel schnell vorschriftsmäßig zerbrochen hatte, damit er ihn nicht im ungünstigsten Moment zurück transportieren würde – und ihr durch den kahlen Wald folgte; nur Minuten war es her, dass sie ihn von einer Schale Getreidehonig fortgezogen hatte mit der Nachricht, der Spion wäre ihnen endlich in die Falle gegangen, und vielleicht befand er sich sogar noch auf der von vielen Tarnzaubern versteckten Plattform, unter der der reißende Fluss vorbeiführte, und die man unmöglich finden konnte, wenn man nicht wusste, wo man suchen sollte.

Vielleicht hätte sie aber eine andere Tarnung wählen sollen, überlegte sie dann, während sie keuchte, konzentrierte sich auf ihr vorheriges Erscheinungsbild; vertrautes Kribbeln überzog ihre Haut, und das bekannte Prickeln im Magen, von dem sie wusste, dass es noch Minuten andauernd würde, hätte ebenso von zischenden Wissbies stammen können. Ihr Haar verfärbte sich, und nun flogen ihr im Laufen immer wieder pinke, kurze Strähnen in das herzförmige Gesicht, aber dies kümmerte Tonks kein bisschen; so ließ sich immer noch besser laufen als in einer übergewichtigen, ungelenkigen alten Frau.

Remus hatte sie mittlerweile eingeholt und verharrte mit ihr im Schatten der Bäume, einige Sekunden, in denen sie sich gestatteten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Es war wahrscheinlich, dass sie gleich ein Kampf erwartete – wer auch immer den Orden verraten hatte, würde sich nicht widerstandslos abführen lassen. Tonks schnitt eine Grimasse.

Diesen Satz hatten ihre Vorgesetzten im Aurorenbüro den Frischlingen vor jedem einzelnen Einsatz runtergeleiert, und sie schob die Erinnerung an die Zeit vor ihrer Suspendierung rasch beiseite, hatte sich noch immer nicht an den unangenehmen Nachgeschmack gewöhnt, der ähnliche Gedanken stets begleitete. Den verdammten Job verloren und – schlimmer – Minuten, die sie damals davor bewahrt hatten, Sirius' Schicksal zu folgen und vom Dienst im Ministerium direkt in eine Zelle in Askaban zu wandern.

Der Gedanke an den Cousin ihrer Mutter ließ Tonks eine weitere Grimasse schneiden, und sie nickte Remus zu, sah, wie sich ihre eigene Entschlossenheit in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen ihres – Freundes? – spiegelte und winkte ihm, ihr zu folgen. Dieser nickte bestätigend, was einige sandbraune Haare in sein Gesicht trieb, sodass er sie wieder hinters Ohr klemmen musste; mit einem Mal stellte Tonks fest, wie viele graue Strähnen in den letzten Tagen hinzugekommen waren, wie tief diese Augen in ihren Höhlen lagen, und Mitleid regte sich in ihr, ließ sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm legen. Mit etwas Glück würde er – würden sie alle – sich bald keine Sorgen mehr um ihre vermissten Ordensmitglieder machen müssen.

Zuerst aber wurde es an der Zeit herauszufinden, wem sie diese ganze Misere verdankten. _Und wer Natasha zu Askaban verdammt hat_, fügte sie stumm hinzu und fletschte die Zähne beim Gedanken an die Freundin, wechselte angespannt einen Blick mit Remus; er würde wissen, wer sie erwartete, erinnerte sich sicher daran, wer Kingsley und Pepples belauscht hatte – eigentlich belauschen _musste_ –, als die beiden sich im Hauptquartier über die Plattform über dem Fluss unterhalten hatten. Wusste sicher auch, welchen Verdächtigen sie auf die Höhle im Verbotenen Wald oder die Kammer in der Heulenden Hütte, das Haus in der Bretagne oder den Dachboden des Muggelministeriums angesetzt hatten; verschiedene Verstecke, mit denen sie die unterschiedlichen Verdächtigen hatten ködern wollen.

Tonks hätte auch nachgefragt, wäre da nicht diese Betretenheit in Remus' Blick, die sie innehalten, stutzen ließ – und die Ungewissheit, ob eine Frage die Aufmerksamkeit des Spions auf sie ziehen könnte.

Gemeinsam mit Remus setzte sie sich in Bewegung, mit gehobenen Zauberstäben verließen sie die von den kahlen Bäumen gebotene Deckung – Tonks schluckte, hoffte, dass wer auch immer dort auf sie wartete den knackenden Ast nicht beachten würde, auf den sie eben getreten war. Dann rief die suspendierte Aurorin: „Keine Bewegung!"

Schwarze Roben wirbelten schwungvoll, und grüngraue, weit aufgerissene Augen fixierten die beiden Ordensmitglieder. Das leere Pergament in der mit einem Mal zitternden Hand des ... Spions knisterte leise, und Tonks starrte ebenso fassungslos zurück, fühlte sich versucht, den Zauberstab fallen zu lassen, während an den Wänden der Schlucht, die der sich zu ihren Füßen dahinschlängelnde Strom vor Jahrhunderten in den zu beiden Seiten aufragenden Stein gefressen hatte, das Echo ihres Befehls verklang.

* * *

Es war früh am Morgen, und geschäftiges Treiben zwischen den drei verbleibenden der eigentlich vier langen, hölzernen Tische erinnerte Harry daran, dass wohl bald Essenszeit sein würde, doch auf was auch immer es geben würde verspürte er gerade eben keinen Appetit. Sie hatten Hagrid besuchen wollen, Hermine und er, weil es einige Zeit her war, und weil Harry seit einigen Tagen die Decke auf den Kopf fiel. Nur gut, dass die Slytherins Durmstrang unsicher machten, Malfoys Mutter würde ihren Sohn dort nach allen Regeln der Kunst verhätscheln, und das war gut so, denn dann ließ der blonde Reinblüter Harry wenigstens in Ruhe – auf seine boshaften Bemerkungen konnte er im Moment mehr denn je verzichten.

„Zehn Tage, und wir haben keine noch so kleine Spur." Eine Feststellung, die Harry fluchen lassen wollte, doch er legte nur seine Finger um die dampfende Porzellantasse und seufzte.

Sie hatten Hagrid getroffen, noch bevor sie das Schloss verlassen hatten, und weil ihrem Missmut eine heiße Schokolade nur gut tun konnte, es zudem regnete wie aus Eimern, hatten sich die Freunde auf den Weg in die riesige Küche unter der Großen Halle gemacht. Hagrids Saurüde Fang schnupperte überall erfreut herum, dann und wann geriet einer der aufgestapelten Kupfertopftürme gefährlich ins Wanken, und auch ohne Dobby und Winky, die sich um das Hauptquartier kümmerten, war es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, sich an das Pendant zum Tisch der Gryffindors ein Stockwerk weiter oben zu setzen.

Hier störte sie niemand, und Harry wollte auch von niemandem gestört werden.

„Trotzdem danke, Hagrid", würgte er lustlos hervor und ließ die Schultern hängen, den Kopf in seine Hände fallen. Offiziell hätte der Halbriese ihnen nichts sagen dürfen, und Harry hoffte, Dumbledore würde seine Geheimnistuerei irgendwann bedauern. Grimmig biss er die Zähne zusammen.

Ein Rest Schokolade schwappte über den Rand des großen Bechers, als Hagrid ihn abstellte und nur mit den Schultern zuckte, nicht wusste, wessen Blick er mehr meiden wollte. „Is' gut", erklärte er gedehnt und sah besorgt zu seinem Hund, als der die Hauselfen zunehmend interessiert musterte wie Kaninchen, welche es zu jagen galt. „Kann mir denken, dass euch das interessiert."

Dann scheuchte er Fang mit einer wirschen Geste von einem bleichen Elfen weg, und Harry war froh, dass Hermine wenigstens nicht mit B.Elfe.R anfing und gegen diese Art von Folter protestierte – Harry verstand sehr gut, wenn die kleinen Köche Angst vor dem großen, schwarzen Hund hatten.

Die Erinnerung an einen anderen großen, schwarzen Hund drängte sich in den Vordergrund – er sollte zur Zeit nicht gerade an Folter denken, und Harry seufzte einmal mehr, setzte den schon gehobenen Becher wieder ab; der würzige Duft kitzelte angenehm in seiner Nase, doch das Aroma wirkte bei weitem nicht so verlockend wie gewohnt. „Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten _irgend etwas_."

_Und ich kann nicht einmal mithelfen, sie zu finden_, setzte er resigniert hinzu, verärgert über seine beklagenswerten Fähigkeiten als Legilimens, die er gemeinsam mit Dumbledore zu verbessern suchte. Damit die geistige Verbindung gleichberechtigter wurde, Harry dem Dunklen Lord womöglich sogar den einen oder anderen Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort von Sirius und Fred entnehmen konnte ... aber verdammt, er musste endlich Fortschritte erzielen!

Es nützte nichts, wenn Dumbledore immer nur behauptete, die Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort würde in dieser Hinsicht ein Vorteil sein, ebenso wie Harrys bereits erworbene Okklumentikfähigkeiten oder der Trank von Sirius, der den Geist des jungen Zauberers öffnete und von dem zum Glück noch ein erheblicher Vorrat in Sirius' Büro lagerte; er wollte Erfolge sehen! Voldemort würde nicht damit warten, Sirius die gewünschten Geheimnisse entlocken zu wollen, bis Harry in seinen Geist eindringen konnte!

„Na, ich nehm ma' an, keine Nachrichten sin' in dies'm Fall gute Nachrichten", wurde die unangenehme Stille ein weiteres Mal unterbrochen, wieder von Hagrid – und Harry hätte ihm in diesem Moment am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt für das, was er nicht sagte. Es hörte sich an, als rechnete der Wildhüter damit, dass Harry irgendwann ein Paket Voldemorts erhielt, der ihm Sirius' Kopf schickte, und er schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Moralische Kriegsführung, hätte Snape sarkastisch kommentiert.

Resigniert schloss er die Augen, wenn der Orden doch nur endlich eine Spur finden würde, und wäre sie noch so klein – so trieben ihn seine Selbstvorwürfe langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn! Wenn er nur O'Livia McCoys _Flüche von Alpha bis Zentauri_ ignoriert hätte, das ihm _Lesespaß für Zauberer_ vor zwei Wochen geschickt hatte! Insomnis, verflucht, das bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

* * *

„Wir ... wir haben dir dein Versteck eigentlich nur als Alibi gegeben", stammelte Tonks wie in Trance und schluckte; im Augenwinkel merkte sie, wie Remus ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zuwarf, mit den Augen flüchtig die Spitze ihres zitternden Zauberstabs streifte und dann wieder ihr Gegenüber fixierte. „Damit wir uns keine Gedanken machen müssen, wenn niemand in die Falle tappt."

Graugrüne Augen, die Tonks erst mit unverhohlenem Schrecken angestarrt hatten, nun aber mit merkwürdig ehrlichem Bedauern, das ihren Magen verknotete. Was für eine Schauspielerin, dachte sie stumm und wollte am liebsten schreien; so schmerzhaft fühlte sich Verrat an?

Der Spion – sie wollte es nicht glauben, konnte es nicht, doch er hatte das Pergament in der Hand ... hatte das Versteck finden können, nicht wahr? Also musste das der Spion sein, so unangenehm der Beigeschmack dieser Worte nachhallte. Der Spion musterte sie nun, mit ausdruckslosen Augen, hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle; er trat einen Schritt auf Tonks zu, versteckte den rechten Arm hinter dem Rücken, machte einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung der Aurorin – bis Remus schnell hinter den Metamorphmagus trat und seinen Zauberstab streng auf die sich nähernde Frau im schwarzen Umhang richtete.

„Lass das, Andromeda!" forderte er mit ernster Stimme – mit zu ernster Stimme – und nickte dem biegsamen Zauberstab der Frau zu, von der Tonks gehofft hatte, Remus würde sie einmal als seine Schwiegermutter sehen. Dankbar nahm sie die stützende Hand im Rücken wahr, ließ sich dagegen sinken.

„Nimmst du etwa an, dass ich mich nicht wehren werde?" konterte die schwarzhaarige Frau gefasst, und Tonks schloss die Finger fester um ihren Zauberstab, wollte ihn am Zittern hindern, als jedes der Worte ihrer Mutter schnitt wie Eisen; ihrer ‚närrischen Mutter', wie sie einst Harry gegenüber behauptet hatte – immerhin, ‚Nymphadora'!

Aber dies war doch nur gutmütiger Spott gewesen, sie war mit ihrer Mutter gut ausgekommen, und sie hier in einer Falle für den Spion im Phönixorden zu sehen, schmerzte; und wie es sie schmerzte! Selbst Remus' Hand in ihrem Rücken konnte nur wenig Trost spenden.

„Interessante Falle", stellte Andromeda ruhig fest, breitete die schlanken Arme in einer umfassenden Geste aus, und Tonks schluckte, als sie den anerkennenden Unterton in der Stimme ihrer Mutter wahrnahm; versteifte sich, als sie in ihren Augen las – wieso schien Andromeda nicht mehr zu bedauern, dass ihre Tarnung aufgeflogen war?

Gedämpftes Trappeln hinter sich, mehrere schwere Schuhe, die schnell über Stein streiften ließen Tonks herumfahren und sich auch schon den Zauberstäben von vier um die Ecke stampfenden Todessern gegenüber finden; ein Blick über die Schulter, auch ihre Mutter hatte den Zauberstab fest auf Remus gerichtet.

‚Sieht übel aus!', pochte es zwischen ihren Schläfen, während ihr eigener Zauberstab einen der Neuankömmlinge ins Visier nahm und aufhörte zu zittern. Adrenalin pumpte durch ihre Adern, verdrängte alles übrige. Verdrängte die Bitterkeit des Verrats ...

Auch die Todesser konzentrierten sich auf Remus, erkannte Tonks mit einem Mal, während sie noch aufmerksam die feindliche Übermacht musterte, darauf wartete, dass _irgend etwas_ passierte – was auch immer –, und bevor sie überhaupt realisierte, was sie tat, hatte sie sich vor ihren – Freund – geworfen und schirmte ihn vor den fremden Zauberstäben ab.

* * *

_SHOWDOWN IM MINISTERIUM?_

_ WARUM DU-WEISST-SCHON-WER LOCKHART FÜR EINE BEDROHUNG HÄLT_

- ein Bericht von Barnabas Cuffe -

_Minister spricht Lockhart das Vertrauen ab._

_Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben eine neue Ebene der Kriegsführung erreicht. Charles N. Maddison, Minister für magische Spiele und Sportarten, hat am gestrigen Samstag beantragt, Zaubereiminister Lockhart absetzen zu lassen aufgrund der zahlreichen Beschneidungen der Privatsphäre der magischen Bevölkerung. „Wir nähern uns immer weiter einer Diktatur, und sollte es mit Lockharts Neuerungen möglich sein, Du-weißt-schon-wem Paroli zu bieten, werden wir den einen Tyrannen nur durch einen Diktator ersetzen!"_

_Die Überraschung im Ministerium war natürlich groß, als sich vier Minister fanden, die dieses Gesuch unterstützten, womit der Antrag zu prüfen wäre._

_„Natürlich, es gibt so viele Einschränkungen – ich hab fast keine Privatsphäre mehr", erklärte selbst Gwenog Jones, die Kapitänin der Harpies (als ob das vorher anders gewesen wäre), „doch was kann man machen? Trotz allem fühle ich mich sicherer." _

_Auch Rufus Scrimgeour winkt ab, wenn man ihn auf die Unterstellung des Ministers anspricht. „Unvermeidlich, und Lockhart erledigt seinen Job sehr zufriedenstellend. Wir dürfen froh sein, dass er der Zaubererminister ist – Du-weißt-schon-wer kann nicht mehr so oft angreifen wie unter Fudge."_

_Doch die Unterstützung aus der Bevölkerung und den eigenen Reihen hatte Zaubereiminister Lockhart in diesem Fall nicht nötig – noch bevor die Prüfung des Antrags durch war, konnte nachgewiesen werden, dass Maddison unter Imperius stand._

_Interessant – Voldemort scheint in Lockhart eine Art Dorn im Auge zu sehen, den es zu beseitigen gilt._

_„Ich befürchte wirklich, dass (Du-weißt-schon-wer) weiterhin versucht, Lockhart absetzen zu lassen", kommentierte Gawain Robards, der stellvertretende Leiter des Aurorenbüros, „und ich bin froh, dass Rufus (Scrimgeour) einen Antrag stellen will, dass sie Lockhart nicht mehr absetzen können. Ich habe gehört – aber das ist vertraulich –, dass die Minister selbst zustimmen wollen. Die Minister natürlich, die keinen Misstrauensantrag gestellt haben. Es wäre für sie auch sicherer._

_„Einzig der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung könnte Lockhart dann noch absetzen, allerdings nur, wenn er unter Imperius stünde – und das einwandfrei bewiesen wäre."_

Harry seufzte und legte die Zeitung beiseite, mit der er sich hatte ablenken wollen; Bellatrix hatte einmal mehr die Auslieferung des _Tagespropheten_ um einen Tag verzögern können mit ihrem Hokuspokus, doch in diesem Fall war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt lesen wollte! Wie immer gab es kaum genug gute Nachrichten, als dass die von Lestrange gelöschten auffielen, und dass Lockhart bald nicht mehr absetzbar sein sollte, hätte er lieber überlesen.

Die fehlende Kritik in den dazu gedruckten Kommentaren der Bevölkerung erschreckte Harry – natürlich gab es Leute, denen das nicht passte, aber leider viel zu wenige! _Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wohin Verzweiflung die Gesellschaft treiben kann_, dachte er sich und zuckte mit den Achseln; eigentlich hatte er im Moment andere Sorgen.

Neben ihm band Hermine ein Pergamentstück vom Bein einer wild aussehenden Waldeule, öffnete und überflog den Brief rasch, als sie auch schon ihre Stirn in Falten legte. Harry folgte der Aufforderung verwirrter, nach Antworten suchender Augen und begann zu lesen.

_Hallo Hermine,  
Bin auf dem Weg, Schnuffel und seinen Zwilling zu besuchen, geht Schnuffel im Moment nicht so gut. Schick ihm doch einen Strauß, er mag diese schwarzen Blumen nicht, die im Büro des Bosses stehen – wie heißen die, die ihr zwischen die Zelte gestellt habt?_

_Wir werden uns auf den Weg in die Hauptstadt Arizonas machen, vielleicht bekommen wir dort Unterstützung, und es geht ihm bald besser._

_ Bis hoffentlich bald,  
Argentée Écureuil_

_P.S.: Grüße an Fleur. Sag ihr, ich hab's niemandem gesagt._

* * *

„Das ist gegen die Abmachung!" herrschte ihre Mutter die Todesser an, und Tonks brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um sich eine genaue Vorstellung darüber machen zu können, wie Andromeda die in schwarze Umhänge gehüllten Zauberer anfunkelte; sie selbst war oft genug mit einem solchen Blick bedacht worden. In der Pubertät, vor allem, oder bei der Entscheidung, sich um eine Stelle für die Aurorenausbildung zu bewerben; herrje, Tonks hatte nie auch nur ansatzweise vermutet, dass nicht die Angst um die Tochter Andromeda eine solche Laufbahn kritisieren ließ – ihr Händeringen hatte überzeugend genug gewirkt!

„Reg dich ab, Tonks!" erwiderte eine ölige Stimme, und sie wünschte sich, länger im Dienst tätig gewesen zu sein; dann würde sie vielleicht auch erkennen, welcher Todesser hinter dieser schmierigen Maske steckte und sich auf ihn einstellen können; verflucht, und sie hatte selbst dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht einfach durch Apparieren fliehen konnten – viel zu gut dafür gesorgt!

„Deinem Mädel wird nichts passieren", fuhr der Kerl fort, grinste unheilvoll und ließ einen amüsierten Unterton in seiner Stimme mitschwingen; einer arroganter als der andere, verwünschtes Todesserpack! „Du weißt, dass der Dunkle Lord nur an dem Werwolf interessiert ist", erklärte er dann, und seine Worte jagten Tonks kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter, obwohl ihr mit einem Mal viel zu heiß war.

Über die Hand im Rücken, die sie eigentlich beruhigen wollte, merkte sie, wie Remus sich versteifte, als ihm der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf zuckte; selbstverständlich konzentrierte sich der Dunkle Lord nur deswegen auf Remus, weil dieser das Geheimnis des neuen Hauptquartiers wahrte, und er würde sich sicher nicht zimperlich geben, wenn er den Aufenthaltsort aus dem Werwolf herauspressen wollte.

Dass Remus den Geheimniswahrer stellte, wusste der berüchtigte Schwarzmagier sicher von Drew, oder Hendrik oder Chokoloye, die hiermit alle drei verdammt seien; und ihm musste ebenso wie Tonks klar sein, was die Drohung, Remus an Vollmond auf eine bewohnte Muggelsiedlung mit Kindern loszulassen, bei diesem auslösen würde!

Dann schoss ihr dieser eine Satz des Todessers wieder in den Sinn – _deinem Mädel wird nichts passieren_ – und die Anweisung ihrer Mutter, _denkt an die Abmachung_; natürlich, Andromeda musste als Gegenleistung für die Spionage im Orden die Sicherheit der Tochter gefordert haben.

Eine andere Erklärung fiel Tonks nicht ein, und sie fühlte sich gleich noch schlechter; es wäre viel einfacher gewesen, Andromeda zu verdammen, wenn sie sich wie ein rücksichtsloses Ekel benehmen würde. Das Rauschen des Flusses drang an ihre Ohren – Adrenalin hatte es bis eben vollkommen ausgeblendet –, und eine Idee formte sich in ihrem Kopf zu einem Plan heran.

Waghalsig, zugegeben. Aber immerhin ein Plan.

„Viel Glück!" murmelte sie Remus noch ins Ohr, bevor sie den verdutzten Mann am Kragen packte und ihn von der Steinplatte stieß; der Fluss schien tief genug, seinen Sturz zu bremsen, und auf diese Weise hätte er zumindest eine Chance.

Besser, als Voldemort in die Hände zu fallen, überlegte Tonks, und Erleichterung darüber, dass wenigstens Remus nicht den Todessern in die Hände gefallen war, schwächte die bittere Enttäuschung des Verrats ein wenig ab; der Fluss war gefährlich, aber es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Remus ihm entkommen würde.

* * *

„_Animo Relictus!_"

Harry fluchte verhalten, als ein blendender Blitz seinen Gegner nur streifte, ihn taumeln ließ, obwohl er ihn eigentlich in die Schatten der Bewusstlosigkeit hätte katapultieren sollen, und schickte sofort einen stummen ‚Kopf über'-Zauber hinterher.

Er beobachtete, wie Nellie Volgonttomb sich im Fallen drehte, ihre blonden Haare um den gestählten Körper wirbelten, bevor sie mit dem Kopf auf den harten Korridorboden aufschlug; irgendwie hatte er sich bereits gefragt, wann sie wieder zuschlagen würde, wieso sie die Angriffe auf Harry überhaupt unterbrochen hatte. Vermutlich stellte es keine Herausforderung, kein ausreichendes Training dar, den jungen Zauberer anzugreifen, wenn er sich von einem Zusammenbruch erholen musste.

„_Lacanum Inflamare!_"

Überrascht zuckte Harry zurück, als Funken auf ihn zustoben, den Saum seines Umhangs in Brand setzten und heiße Flammen nach seinen Beinen tasteten. Nellie verbesserte sich zweifelsohne von Kampf zu Kampf; erstaunlich, wie schnell der Konter ihn getroffen hatte. Zuletzt hatte er dies bei seinem Paten gesehen, als Bellatrix Lestrange ihn ersticken wollte und Sirius' Antwort kam, noch bevor er nach Luft geschnappt hatte.

Wieder wollte er eine Grimasse schneiden – Sirius wurde gerade vom Insomnis beherrscht –, doch diesmal fiel es ihm leichter, sie zu unterdrücken; während er hier seine Roben löschte und Nellie beschäftigte, befand sich Hermine vermutlich schon in der Eulerei und schickte Hedwig los mit einem Brief an Fleur. Grüßte sie von Argentée Écur-, von dieser Frau, die Hermine diesen verwirrenden Brief geschickt hatte.

Nach reiflichen Überlegungen war die braunhaarige Hexe zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er eine verschlüsselte Botschaft enthielt, eine Nachricht bezüglich Schnuffel, und dass Bills Verlobte ihnen etwas mehr Klarheit verschaffen konnte – immerhin, Hermine kannte niemanden, der auf den seltsamen, französisch anmutenden Namen Argentée hörte, konnte sich aber auch nicht erklären, wieso die osteuropäisch wirkende Eule nicht direkt an Fleur adressiert wurde, wenn die beiden Französinnen sich kannten. Also wollte sie von Delacour wissen, wer denn diese Fremde war, was sie tat – und hoffte, mit mehr Informationen die geheime Botschaft im Brief entschlüsseln zu können, vielleicht sogar einen Weg zu Sirius und Fred zu finden.

Deswegen hatte Harry darauf bestanden, in der Pause zwischen Zaubertränke und Hermines alten Runen sofort in den Eulenturm zu eilen – nicht, dass _er_ auf eine Pause warten musste, er beschäftigte sich zur Zeit ausschließlich mit Legilimentik und Sirius' Training –, und deswegen lenkte er nun Nellie ab, die ihnen den Weg versperrt hatte und sich eben ein wenig benommen aufsetzte.

Beeindruckt hob der junge Zauberer die Brauen, ein so starker Flammenzauber in diesem Zustand – seinen Umhang konnte er wegwerfen! Dann tastete sie mit der linken Hand ihren Hinterkopf ab, und Harry atmete auf, als Nellie den Arm zurückzog; kein Blut an ihren Fingern, aber die Beule würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

Ebenso wie die betäubenden Kopfschmerzen, dachte der Junge der lebte und zuckte in einem Anflug von Mitgefühl mit den Achseln, als er sich auch schon einer Salve Flüche ausgeliefert sah und gegen die nächste Wand flog.

Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte auf, als die Wucht eines hervorragend ausgeführten Stoßfluchs ihn auf harten Stein treffen ließ, der Aufprall schonungslos die Luft aus seinen Lungen presste und ein herabstürzender Granitkopf nur knapp seine Schulter verfehlte; ‚Vertiginosa' rief einen Schwindelanfall hervor, und Harry tastete orientierungslos um sich, fand kalten Steinboden und hartgetretenen, alten Teppich.

Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass er seinen Zauberstab trotz allem noch immer fest umklammert hielt und riss ihn herum, als er Nellie wie durch einen Schleier mit ‚Flagellum' eine Peitsche beschwören hörte, schätzte die Richtung einfach ab; er schickte eine eigene Peitsche los, und die beiden Lederbänder verfingen sich, Nellie zerrte am anderen Ende und wollte ihre Waffe befreien – da gab Harry seine eigene auf und schickte dem verdutzten Gegner einen Knochenbrecherfluch entgegen. Dorthin, wo er Volgonttombs Zauberstabhand vermutete.

Das erwartete Knacken, das Nellie außer Gefecht hätte setzen können, blieb jedoch aus, und Harry fühlte, wie die Wirkung des Schwindelfluchs allmählich nachließ – endlich –, doch Nellie ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich zu erholen.

„_Formidilo!_"

Eisige Finger tasteten nach Harrys Eingeweiden, und er erschrak, als Stimmen in seinem Ohr erklangen, weiter anschwollen, bis er einzelne Worte heraushören konnte – Worte voller Verzweiflung, als seine Mutter Voldemort anflehte, ihren Sohn zu verschonen und stattdessen sie, Lily Potter zu töten. Das Grau des Korridors verzog sich mit dem blutigen Rot des Teppichs zu einer gruseligen Kulisse, und Harry spürte kalte Verzweiflung, die alle Hoffnung aus ihm ziehen wollte und diesmal nicht in die schwarzen, langen Umhänge der Dementoren gewickelt war.

Diesmal glitten keine der beunruhigenden Horrorgestalten durch die düsteren Gänge des Stockwerks, doch die Kälte fühlte sich deswegen kaum weniger grausam an. Stimmen schrieen lauter, beängstigender – _Lily, nimm Harry und lauf, er ist es!_ und _Das kannst du doch besser_. –, und Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu, wollte vergessen, und hörte sie doch weiterhin.

_Haben auf Fletcher angelegt, mussten uns zurückziehen_ – der sabotierte Ordenseinsatz, der Harry wie ein Fluch in den Kopf schoss, sich dort festsetzte; es war bestimmt schon zu spät, nie würden sie Sirius und Fred noch retten können! Verdammt, und er war schuld, hatte die beiden auf dem Gewissen – musste, wieder einmal, das würgende Gefühl ertragen, seinen Paten umgebracht zu haben.

„Sirius!" presste er hervor – hörte er sich da wimmern? Er hatte ihn ermordet, wie zuvor seine Mutter, und seinen Vater; beide wegen ihm gestorben, und wofür? ... _und Er, der für das Licht kämpft, wird nicht fähig sein auszuweichen oder etwas vor Sich zu stellen zum Schutz gegen den Fluch des Todes ... und der triumphierende Schrei des Dunklen Lords wird erschallen_ ... Für nichts, für absolut gar nichts, immerhin würde der Dunkle Lord –

Von einem Augenblick zum anderen nahm die graue Umgebung wieder Formen an, und Harry erblickte Ron, der in sein Gesichtsfeld eilte und sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte; er blinzelte befremdlich, bevor er dem benommenen Jungen half, sich aufzusetzen.

Die eben gefühlte, abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung hatte sich ins Nichts verflüchtigt, war in die hinteren, verwinkelten Gänge Hogwarts' zurückgewichen, und Harry atmete tief durch, wagte es jedoch nicht, erleichtert die Augen zu schließen – immerhin könnten die Stimmen wiederkehren.

„Was ist passiert?" stammelte er stattdessen und schüttelte den Kopf, darum bemüht die letzten Nebel zu vertreiben; keine Spur von Nellie, und Ron steckte nervös den Zauberstab weg und seufzte.

„Ich bin grad aus der Großen Halle gekommen, als Nellie dich unter den Dementor-Effekt gesetzt hat", erklärte er dann vorsichtig und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, schien das alles nicht glauben zu wollen; Harry musterte den Freund nachdenklich, stutzte dann – Dementor-Effekt? Vage glaubte er sich daran zu erinnern, in Verteidigung schon davon gehört zu haben, aber – der junge Zauberer riss bestürzt die Augen auf, als die Erinnerung ihn mit einem Mal überrollte – zählte der nicht zu den Dunklen Künsten?

„Nein", erklärte Ron auf eine entsprechende Frage hin, und Harry wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als er hinzufügte: „Aber so gut wie!"

Die betretene Stille, die sich daraufhin über den Gang senkte, hätte man beinahe mit Händen greifen können, und Harry schluckte, wechselte einen alarmierten Blick mit Ron; er wollte kaum glauben, in welche Richtung der Rachegedanke an Malfoy das einst so sanfte Mädchen so unbarmherzig trieb, mochte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie weit Nellie noch gehen würde, um Draco in die Hände zu bekommen. Viel fehlte nicht mehr zu den Dunklen Künsten; und Ellen wäre damit nicht geholfen!

So ungern Harry Lehrer einschaltete – um seine Angelegenheiten kümmerte er sich verdammt nochmal selber, und Hermine hatte nicht nur einmal behauptet, er schien vor allem seit Beginn der sechsten Klasse regelrecht besessen von dem Wunsch, sich zu beweisen –, so würde ihm diesmal vielleicht keine andere Wahl bleiben; Nellie musste geholfen werden, und auf ihn würde sie wohl nicht hören. Wenn er Remus traf, sollte er mit ihm vielleicht darüber reden.

„Ich habe den Brief an Fleur abgeschickt", riss eine keuchende Stimme Harry aus seinen Gedanken; Ron versteifte sich, als er Hermine heranhetzen sah, erinnerte sich offenbar daran, dass er seinen beiden Freunden zur Zeit eigentlich aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

Mit einem letzten Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass mit Harry alles ok war, dann war er verschwunden, bevor Harry ihn daran hindern konnte; Hermine unterdrückte ihre bedauernde Grimasse und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu. „Ich hab sie darum gebeten, schnell zu antworten. Vielleicht gibt ihr Brief uns einen Anhaltspunkt."


	23. Wer Wind säht

_Das nächste Kapitel ist endlich fertig! Gut, ich wollte es nämlich noch unbedingt vor "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" hochladen. __Hier bedanke ich mich wieder ganz herzlich für die Reviews, die ich bekommen habe (hat mich sehr gefreut)!__  
Außerdem möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass es - leider - wieder ein paar Wochen dauern kann, bis das nächste Kapitel kommt. Ich hab viel Stress mit Klausuren, danach lese ich HP, und dann bin ich in Urlaub. Ich beeile mich aber nach HP mit dem schreiben. Reviews motivieren natürlich immer!  
__Bisweilen wünsche ich viel Spaß!_

_Ein Hinweis noch: Die Botschaft im verschlüsselten Brief an Hermine wird in diesem Kapitel enträtselt. Für alle, die sich erst den Kopf zerbrechen wollen!_

* * *

**Wer Wind säht ...**

**

* * *

**

Überall waren dunkle, kalte Wände, die sich drehten und auf ihn zustürzten. Im einen Moment darum bemüht, ihn zu zerquetschen, im nächsten wieder meilenweit entfernt, als hätte er eine ansteckende Krankheit – er _fühlte _sich krank an.

Schlafen!

Ein schauriges Lachen, das von diesen Wänden widerhallte, irgendwo in seinem Kopf entstand – so grausam vertraut – ihn mit zittrigen Fingern verzweifelt nach einem Kissen greifen und sein Gesicht darunter begraben ließ; eingefallene Augen verdeckte. _Muss_ _kämpfen!_ Doch auch das brachte das Lachen nicht zum Schweigen.

_Schlafen!_

Das Kissen flog in einem Anflug von Wut in eine Ecke, verfehlte nur knapp die eisige Kälte, die, gehüllt in einen schwarzen, langen Umhang, soeben in das Zimmer glitt – _Askaban, war wieder in Askaban _–, das Ausbleiben einer Gänsehaut unmöglich machte. Dürre, klebrige Finger, bisher von seidig leichtem Stoff verhüllt, die sich ihm langsam näherten, nach seinem Gesicht tasteten. _Kann nicht!_ Eis, welches ihn von Innen heraus gefrieren ließ – viel zu vertraut.

Er war zu erschöpft, um dagegen anzukämpfen, viel zu müde ... _Schlafen!_

Stimmen in seinem Hinterkopf wurden unaufhaltsam lauter, _Lachen_, dazu das Bild eines jungen Mannes mit schwarzem, in alle Richtungen davon statzendem Haar. Er schüttelte den Kopf, außerstande einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, er wollte _schla_-

Bilder explodierten, als kalte Finger sich sanft auf sein Gesicht legten, dabei ein Feuerwerk verursachten, als hätten sie sich hineingekrallt.

Harry schreckte hoch.

* * *

Nächtliche Stille hatte sich über Schloss Hogwarts gesenkt, und die anderen Schüler waren längst zu Bett gegangen. Hoch oben flackerten Sterne, und schwarze, von silbrigrem Mondlicht geworfene Schatten tanzten schemenhaft über die dunkle Wand in Sirius' Schlafzimmer; ein Blick auf die Uhr teilte Harry mit, dass vor etwa anderthalb Stunden der Samstag angebrochen war, doch obwohl es mitten in der Nacht und dies nicht die erste schlaflose Nacht in der letzten Woche war – und gewiss würde es nicht die letzte bleiben –, hatte es der junge Zauberer einfach nicht über sich gebracht, rechtzeitig vor dem Einschluss in seinen Turm zurückzukehren, im gemütlichen Himmelbett die Augen zu schließen und ins Traumland abzudriften. 

Er seufzte und ließ einen weiteren seiner besorgten Blicke durch das Zimmer seines Paten schweifen, der sicherlich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn sie hier übernachteten – aber ebenso sicher würden er und deshalb auch Hermine wieder nicht schlafen können.

_So wie Sirius_, und Harry seufzte nochmal. Sirius lag nun seit fast zehn Tagen wach, und in sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht zu blicken, zu sehen, wie tief die Augen in den dunkel umrandeten Höhlen lagen, würde ihn selbst dann noch verfolgen, wenn Voldemort längst für diese Nacht davon abgesehen hatte, ihn über ihre geistige Verbindung mit den viel zu wirren Gedanken seines Paten zu quälen – ein Grund, warum Harry genaugenommen auch gar nicht schlafen _wollte_. Effektive Methode, die Voldemort da entdeckt hatte, wenn auch lange kein Insomnis. Verfluchter Schlafloszauber!

_Dass man nicht einschlafen kann, heißt nicht, dass man nicht müde wird_. Harry erinnerte sich an diese Passage aus_ Flüche von Alpha bis Zentauri_, hatte den Fehler gemacht, erst kürzlich wieder hineinzuschauen, zu lesen, wie oft Insomnis – nicht umsonst – als Folterfluch missbraucht worden war – irgendein Vizeminister im vorletzten Jahrhundert hatte ihn sogar als vierten Unverzeihlichen deklarieren wollen.

_Du hast tagelang nicht geschlafen und bist hundemüde, wälzt dich im Bett herum und _willst_ endlich einschlafen, aber du kannst es nicht! Du hast höllische Kopfschmerzen wegen der Müdigkeit, frierst_. Das war die Stelle, bei der Harry meist nicht mehr weiterlas, nicht mehr weiterlesen _konnte_, denn er wusste, was dann kam.

_Irgendwann kann man nicht mehr klar denken, und noch später gar nicht mehr; es sind schon Leute verrückt geworden unter diesem Fluch – wenn sie lange genug durchgehalten haben – ja, dieser Fluch kann tödlich enden._ _Ein Muggelexperiment, wie lang Menschen höchstens ohne Schlaf auskommen können, wurde nach zehn Tagen abgebrochen; es haben schwere, gesundheitliche Schäden gedroht, da die Testpersonen zu lange nicht mehr geträumt haben._

Die zehn Tage waren fast um – er hatte sich eben selbst wieder davon überzeugen können –, und dazu kam noch diese Nebelwolke, die an Sirius' Stirn kollabiert war; die Voldemort dort hatte kollabieren lassen, und von der Harry immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was sie bewirken sollte. Die aber definitiv nichts gutes sein konnte, und ihn überkam das Gefühl, dass er dies eben beinahe erfahren hätte – wenn sein Geist nicht wieder eine okklumentische Mauer errichtet hätte, über die er andererseits doch froh war.

* * *

Das leere, alt anmutende Pergament, auf dem sich kurz zuvor schwarze, schlanke Linien ausgebreitet hatten und zu einem wahren Kunstwerk an Mustern und Punkten verschmolzen waren, das Harry immer wieder faszinierte, lag vergessen in seiner Hand. Er hatte nachsehen wollen, ob Remus in der Zwischenzeit ins Schloss zurückgekehrt war – Hagrid hatte ihnen erzählt, dass er mit Tonks den Spion enttarnt hatte, ihn hatte verhaften wollen. Aber von dem Werwolf fehlte immer noch jede Spur; auch Remus' Patronus, was sollte es anderes sein als ein großer, silberner Wolf, glänzte allenfalls durch seine Abwesenheit, und von Tonks' Chamäleon hatte sich nicht einmal die Schnauze gezeigt. 

Zuerst hatte Harry angenommen, dass die beiden Ordensmitglieder den Spion gefasst hatten und nun einem strengen Verhör unterzogen; aber hätten sie dann nicht Dumbledore dazugerufen? Der immerhin der beste Legilimens des Ordens genannt werden konnte und sich zweifelsohne an seinem Schreibtisch befand.

Nun aber war die Karte des Rumtreibers nicht mehr wichtig, war nicht mehr wichtig seit Hermine behauptete, sie hätte die geheime Botschaft in Argentée Écu... in diesem Brief über Schnuffel entschlüsseln können; behauptet hatte, sie wisse wo Fred und Sirius festgehalten wurden. Zuerst hatte Harry nur leere Taubheit gefühlt, die schnell von Euphorie abgelöst wurde; nun kehrte die besorgte Beklommenheit der letzten Tage zurück, und Harry weigerte sich, seine Hoffnungen zu hoch zu schrauben. Er war nicht bereit für eine weitere Enttäuschung.

„Dieser seltsame Brief, angeblich von einer Bekannten von Fleur, der stammt von _Natasha Toleen_?" wiederholte er also langsam und starrte die ihm gegenübersitzende junge Hexe aus weit geöffneten Augen an, brach damit die betretene Stille, die sich über den Raum gesenkt hatte. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass Natasha den Brief geschickt hat?" wollte er wissen; Harry hätte Hermine am liebsten umarmt dafür, dass sie ihn aufgeweckt, ihn davon befreit hatte, Voldemort weiter zusehen zu müssen. Hätte sie am liebsten schon wieder umarmt als sie erklärte, diesen seltsamen Brief entschlüsselt zu haben. Doch seine regelrecht euphorische Aufregung ebbte schon wieder ab, denn Hermines eben vorgetragene Schlussfolgerungen schienen zu absurd, ließen ihn verwirrt zurück.

Auf einmal wünschte er sich Ron ins Zimmer, der sicher längst in seinem Bett lag und es nicht schaffte, einzuschlafen. Der sich nicht verzeihen konnte, selbst abwarten zu müssen, während Hermine und sein bester Freund alles taten, um Harrys Legilimentik zu verbessern, ihre Freizeit dafür opferten, dass Harry in Voldemorts Kopf eindringen konnte. Harry wusste wie grausam der Gedanke war, hilf- und nutzlos zu sein. Natürlich kam Ron nicht auf die Idee, dass sich zwischen seinen beiden Freunden etwas entwickeln könnte, darum ging es nicht. Wenn er nur wieder mit ihnen reden würde, wenn alles vorbei war; wenn alles nur endlich gut ausgehen würde.

Hermine erhob sich aufgeregt und lehnte sich vor Harry an den Tisch, zog ein säuberlich gefaltetes Blatt Pergament aus den Robentaschen und ließ den freien Fuß mit dem Teppichboden spielen.

„Fleur hat geschrieben, dass sie keine Argentée Écureuil kennt", erklärte sie dann und fingerte eine ihrer buschigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, klemmte sie unbewusst hinters Ohr und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie findet es aber witzig, dass jemand so heißt, denn _un écureuil argenté _ist französisch und beschreibt ein silbernes Eichhörnchen. Wobei silbern in Bezug auf Eichhörnchen männlich ist, der Name aber in der weiblichen Form niedergeschrieben wurde!"

Auf Harrys Stirnrunzeln hin rollte Hermine nur mit den Augen über seinen Mangel an Kombinationsfähigkeit und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte, schlug das knisternde Pergament, das der Junge der lebte erst jetzt als den Brief von Natasha erkannte, mit der anderen gegen seine Brust. „Harry! Wie viele Frauen kennst du, die als Patronus ein Eichhörnchen haben? ... Der Brief ist außerdem ein Hilferuf an den Phönixorden", fuhr sie nach einer kurzen Pause fort – Harry kam sich vor als solle er die Gelegenheit erhalten, sich über seine Begriffsstutzigkeit zu ärgern – und zuckte ein zweites Mal mit den Achseln, „Es wird um Unterstützung aus der Hauptstadt Arizonas gebeten – und die Hauptstadt Arizonas, das hab ich vor einigen Stunden nachgeschlagen, ist Phoenix!"

Ron hätte sicher einen beeindruckten Pfiff ausgestoßen, und der junge Zauberer gab dem Freund recht; wirklich gerissen, diese Botschaft, und Harry lauschte wieder Hermine, dankbar, dass sie ein so fesselndes Thema gefunden hatte, um ihn von seinen unruhigen Gedanken bezüglich Nellie Volgonttomb und ihrer nachmittäglichen, besorgniserregend selbstverständlichen Formidilo-Attacke im Gang fernzuhalten; die eigentlich auch nur eine Ablenkung hatten darstellen sollen. Sirius war viel zu lange ein Gefangener des Schwarzen Lords, und Harry schnitt der Dunkelheit eine Grimasse – er begann schon regelrecht die Unterrichtsstunden zu vermissen, in denen Bellatrix Lestranges tägliche Angriffe seinen Paten vom Lehrerpult heruntergeholt hatten, als die Schüler eigentlich einen neuen Zauber lernen sollten.

Nicht, dass sie jede der Stunden von Harrys UTZ-Klasse frühzeitig beendet hätte – genaugenommen geschah dies sogar recht selten –, aber auch bei den Unterbrechungen beim Essen in der Großen Halle, wann immer Bellatrix ihren Cousin zum Kampf herausforderte, hatte Harry Sirius zumindest im Auge behalten können; wenn er nun daran dachte, dass der Pate sich nicht mehr nur einem Todesser gegenüber sah, sondern einer ganzen Horde, und diesmal auch keinen Zauberstab hatte, um sich zu verteidigen ... Vielleicht hatte Molly Weasley doch recht mit dem, was sie ihm über Ungewissheit schrieb.

Mit einer weiteren Grimasse zwang Harry seine Gedanken zurück zu der brünetten Gryffindor, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte – derartige Überlegungen mussten ebenso wie die Frage, ob er nun einen Lehrer einschalten oder lieber selbst noch einmal sein Glück versuchen sollte, um Volgonttomb vor den Dunklen Künsten zu schützen, verdrängt werden. Im Moment war der Hilferuf wichtig, von dem Hermine erzählte – umso mehr als sie denn behauptete, dass er sie zu Fred und Sirius führen würde – und Harry stutzte, überlegte, wie sich einige der Fragen beantworten ließen, die der Brief aufwarf.

Mit Natasha hatte er im Moment wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wie denn auch, immerhin saß sie in Askaban ein, sogar im Hochsicherheitstrakt – wie sollte sie von Sirius' und Freds Entführung wissen? Und für den Fall, dass sie das wirklich hatte aufschnappen können, woher auch immer – wie sollte sie wissen, wohin die Todesser die beiden verschleppt hatten?

„Harry, ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass die Eule von ihr war. Diese Botschaft – die ist viel zu gut durchdacht!" Hermine musste bemerkt haben, wie ihn ihre Aussage verunsichert hatte, versuchte wohl, ihn zu überzeugen und warf damit gleich zwei weitere Fragen in den Raum – woher sollte Natasha in Askaban eine Eule bekommen, und dann noch eine, die so osteuropäisch wirkte? Wie könnte überhaupt ein Askabaninsasse, umgeben von Dementoren, einen solch bemerkenswerten Scharfsinn aufbringen? Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, wollte Hermines Worte als die einzige Möglichkeit akzeptieren und grübelte doch immer noch; Hermine seufzte, verstand aber auch seine Skepsis.

„Hör mal, Natasha schreibt doch, sie ist unterwegs zu Schnuffel und seinem Zwilling – zu Sirius und Fred", begann sie auf ihn einzureden, und Harry beugte sich vor, folgte aufmerksam jeder ihrer Schlussfolgerungen, während er unbewusst an seinen wie ein weicher Stoffberg auf seinen Knien gelagerten Roben herumfingerte; irgendwann spät abends hatte er dem Drang, die versengt riechenden Stofffetzen herunterzunehmen, nicht mehr widerstehen können.

„Daraus schließe ich, dass Voldemort sie nicht länger in Askaban lassen wollte und sie zu den beiden bringt. Wir waren uns doch schon einig, dass sie nur wegen ihm dort sitzt."

Das würde das Problem lösen, wie sie Natasha aus Askaban holen könnten; sie würden sie mit seinem Paten und Rons Bruder befreien. Was sie zu dem Problem des Aufenthaltsorts der beiden zurückbrachte. „Wo sind also Sirius und Fred?" verlangte Harry zu wissen und wollte seine Finger in etwas Weiches hineinkrallen, sie irgendwie am Zittern hindern, gegen die Aufregung ankämpfen, die mit einem Mal von ihm Besitz ergriff. Auch wenn der Brief viel zu schön anmutete, um wahr zu sein, so wollte er doch hoffen, endlich auf der richtigen Spur zu sein; vielleicht würde er seinen Paten bald wiedersehen.

Hermine lächelte zufrieden, während sie den Brief sorgsam in ihren Robentaschen verstaute, und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage: „Was für Blumen stellt Rons Mutter immer ins Hauptquartier, Harry?" Dieser stutzte, blinzelte verwirrt in Hermines lauernden Blick. Wieso sollte das von Bedeutung sein? „Narzissen, glaube ich", mutmaßte er und hob die Brauen; Hermine indessen nickte anerkennend und stellte fest: „Schnuffel ist da, wo sich schwarze Narzissen im Büro des Bosses finden! Wo müssen wir Natasha, Sirius und Fred somit suchen?"

– „Hab noch nie gehört, dass es schwarze Narzissen geben soll", murmelte Harry dunkel in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und ließ kapitulierend die Schultern sinken; nun jedoch erstarrte er, blinzelte und fuhr dann wie elektrisiert auf, als ihn ein Geistesblitz überrollte: „Narzissa Black!"

– „Richtig", lobte ihn Hermine, gestikulierte aufgeregt und bohrte weiter, „Und wo finden wir Narzissa Malfoy im Schulleiterbüro?"

– „Schloss Durmstrang!" kam die mindestens ebenso aufgeregte Antwort wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen, und Harry war auf den Beinen, bevor die Worte in seinen Ohren verklungen waren.

* * *

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wo Dumbledore den jungen Mann so schnell aufgetrieben hatte, und es war ihm auch egal. Keine Stunde nachdem Hermine und er den Direktor aufgesucht hatten, mitten in der Nacht, um ihn von seinem Schreibtisch wegzuzerren, stand er neben Kingsley Shacklebolt und beobachtete, wie der suspendierte Auror in einem Berg von schwarzen Roben wühlte, um eine herauszusuchen, die er Harry geben konnte; der junge Zauberer dankte Viktor Krum in Gedanken. _Harris Schilderunge zufolge müsse die Gefangene in die Gästequartiere sein. Schloss Durmstrang hat keine Kerker. Hinein kommt nur Direktor mit Passwort und solche, die er autorisiert. Sonst gibt Nebeneingang. Tor öffnet nur für Parselmünde und Schulleiter._

Was ein glücklicher Zufall, dass selbst Dumbledore keinen anderen Parselmund kannte als Harry; Lord Voldemort ausgenommen, und allein der Gedanke war absurd. Gut, dass der Bulgare sich so gut mit seiner ehemaligen Schule auskannte, dass Karkaroff dem jungen Mann so viel anvertraut hatte. Fast als hätte er gehofft, dass Krum einmal die Leitung des Internats übernehmen würde.

„Hier, der dürfte dir passen."Shacklebolt warf ihm endlich eine Robe zu; dem Auroren war überdeutlich anzusehen, wie sehr ihm der Gedanke missfiel, dass Harry das Team begleiten würde, als er ihm eines dieser Visiere reichte, die Harry schon beim Kampf in einem Park Londons zur Weihnachtszeit gesehen hatte, und von denen er immer noch nicht wusste, wieso die Ordensmitglieder sie bei ihren Einsätzen trugen. Er erinnerte sich, wie er sich das gefragt hatte, als er eigentlich versuchte, Nellie Volgonttomb und seine Kameraden aus der Schussbahn dieser Dementoren zu halten.

„Huch", entfuhr es ihm kurz darauf, als Shacklebolts schwarze Roben mit einemmal golden aufleuchteten, und „genial" als er begriff. „Damit unterscheidet ihr unsere Leute von den Todessern!"

– „Während diese erst überlegen müssen, ob unter dem nächsten schwarzen Umhang ein Phönix oder einer ihrer Männer steckt", bestätigte Shacklebolt und rückte sein eigenes Visier zurecht, „Moodys Idee. Mitkommen!"

* * *

„Weasley, du passt auf Potter auf!" Shacklebolt instruierte sein Team erst, seit Harry im Krankenzelt verschwunden war um sich die schwarzen Ordensroben überzustreifen, die der Auror ihm gegeben hatte – wie merkwürdig es sich anfühlte, nun endlich zum ersten Mal selbst in diesen Roben zu stecken, die bisher den Erwachsenen vorbehalten waren –, doch er schien schon beinahe fertig zu sein. „Weich ihm nicht von der Seite!" 

George nickte grimmig, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen, und Harry musste den Zwilling nicht ansehen um zu wissen, wie sehr ihm die Anweisung missfiel, sich im Hintergrund zu halten. Er hatte von Ron gehört, wie der junge Zauberer ausgerastet war, als man ihn endlich über den Ausgang des Ordenseinsatzes in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte – als seine Mutter seine Gesundheit nicht mehr als Vorwand vorschieben konnte –, wie zorngeschürte Magie ein ganzes Zelt zum Einsturz gebracht und George anschließend Moody angeschrieen hatte, was _zum Henker _ihn geritten hatte zu glauben, dass die beiden nicht mit ihnen zurückkehren konnten; verständlich, ging es doch um seinen Zwilling. Mitfühlend, verstehend klopfte er dem Rotschopf mit einer Hand auf den Rücken, seufzte.

Keine Frage, dass diese Geste George nicht würde aufmuntern können. Harry selbst missfiel der Gedanke, dass Shacklebolt in ihm einen Jugendlichen mit mangelnder Kampferfahrung sah, der er nicht war, und den George nicht aus den Augen lassen durfte, um einen Babysitter zu spielen, den Harry nicht brauchte! Auch er wollte aktiv werden, mithelfen, die beiden vermissten Ordensmitglieder sicher zurückzubringen.

Was vermutlich der Grund war, weswegen Shacklebolt George zu Harrys Schutz abgestellt hatte – dass der Weasley nichts unüberlegtes unternehmen, so die ganze Operation durcheinanderbringen würde. Dass Harry nichts derartiges unternehmen konnte.

„Mach dir kein Sorge', Schorsch!" Die melodische Stimme Fleur Delacours unterbrach Kingsleys Einweisungen, ließ alle Anwesenden, ausschließlich männlichen Ordenskämpfer aufsehen – Molly Weasley hatte sich nervös in ihr Zelt zurückgezogen, und Andromeda Tonks half Heiler Smethwyck mit Remus; Harry hatte sich regelrecht der Magen umgedreht, als Diggory und Arthur Weasley den stöhnenden Duellierlehrer ein paar Minuten zuvor in die Höhle und ins Krankenzelt levitiert hatten. Smethwyck hätte eigentlich das Team nach Durmstrang begleiten sollen – wie auch immer, Sirius würde auf jeden Fall einen Heiler brauchen –, doch als Andromeda die Planen zum Krankenzelt aufgerissen und um Hilfe geschrieen hatte, da Remus ins Koma gefallen war, wurde spontan umdisponiert; Smethwyck würde hier gebraucht werden, und – im Orden oder nicht – Dumbledore brach auf, um Madam Pomfrey zu rekrutieren.

Harry unterdrückte den Wunsch zu fluchen, wollte sich nicht um einen weiteren Freund sorgen müssen.

Wieder wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, doch dieses Mal von einer weit unmelodischeren Stimme – die er zudem weit weniger rau in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ist Dumbledore noch nicht wieder da?" schimpfte ein blasser Alastor Moody vor sich hin, während er aus dem Krankenzelt taumelte, neben Fleur Delacour zum Stehen kam und sich schwer auf einen der Stühle am Tisch sinken ließ. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Schwäche, die Harry sofort an den Abend denken ließ, an dem Snape Moody aus seinem eigenen Koffer gerettet hatte – Schande, war das lange her –, nahm er das Team so scharf ins Visier, dass Harry schauderte; er schien keine Absichten zu hegen, sich wieder in das Bett zu legen, aus dem er kam. „Ha, ihr solltet schon lang unterwegs sein!"

– „Unterwegs?" erkundigte sich George mit zusammengekniffener Miene, immer noch sauer auf den alten Mann; auch wenn ihm wohl mittlerweile klar sein musste, dass Moody eigentlich gar keine Wahl gehabt hatte, ergänzte er provozierend, „Wollen Sie uns keinen Ratschlag geben, um Fred und Sirius diesmal aus der Klemme zu helfen?"

– „_Nicht so vorlaut, Bengel!_" polterte Moody los, kaum dass George zu Ende gespottet hatte, fuchtelte drohend mit dem Finger einer schwarzen, geschrumpelten rechten Hand vor der Nase des Zwillings herum – mit einer Kraft, die Harry dem Ex-Auroren gerade jetzt nicht zugetraut hätte – und bekam prompt einen weit weniger überraschenden Hustenanfall. „Du hast _keine _Ahnung, wovon du redest!" fuhr er fort, kaum dass er sich beruhigt hatte, und mit einem letzten Schnauben wandte sich der Alte Shacklebolt zu, ohne sich noch einmal nach dem Rotschopf umzudrehen.

Dieser nickte und ging weiter im Text, während Harry sich noch wunderte, was mit den Fingern des berüchtigten Auroren passiert war, die – vermutlich bedingt durch seinen letzten Ordenseinsatz – so abgestorben wirkten. Todesser! Erst Doges Arm, nun Moodys Hand – und Sirius unter dem Insomnis! Kalte Wut breitete sich in ihm aus, schnürte ihm langsam den Hals zu – es wurde Zeit, dass dem ein Riegel vorgeschoben wurde, und es fühlte sich so _gut _an, dabei zu helfen.

„Noch irgendetwas zu klären?" fragte Shacklebolt grimmig, während Fleur nachdenklich davonschwebte, „Wir warten noch zehn Minuten, vielleicht weniger, wenn Pepples sich früher aus dem Ministerium losreißen kann, dann brechen wir auf!"

* * *

Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, doch Harry verdrängte jeden Gedanken an die plötzliche Kälte. Mit einem Blick grimmiger Entschlossenheit musterte er das große, schwere Tor, das vor ihm und seinen Begleitern aufragte, ließ Georges Arm los und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er noch immer nicht zu seiner Apparierprüfung gekommen war, denn noch unangenehmer als Apparieren war, dies Seite an Seite tun zu müssen. Krum hatte ihnen erzählt – Harry hatte dies bereits angenommen –, dass Schloss Durmstrang, ähnlich wie Hogwarts, durch allerhand Zauber geschützt wurde, und so trat er vorsichtig einen Schritt auf das vornehme, alte Gemäuer zu, ignorierte den Wind, der ihm kalt um die Ohren pfiff und konzentrierte sich auf die Schlangensprache, die er dank Voldemort ungewollt beherrschte. 

_Öffnen!_ zischte es zwischen seinen Schläfen, doch er wusste genau dass er dies laut ausgesprochen hatte. Lees Blick war zu erschrocken, als dass es anders sein könnte.

Nichts regte sich. Keiner der Anwesenden und erst recht nicht das schwere Steintor, das sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt von dem Befehl des jungen Zauberers zeigte. Die Sekunden verstrichen, und Harry befürchtete schon, dass Krum sich geirrt hätte, spürte Wut in sich aufkeimen, die der stürmische Wind nur weiter aufpeitschte. Er wollte hinein, wollte Sirius, Fred und Natasha da raus holen. Allein der Gedanke, dass ein simples Tor ihm den Weg versperren sollte ...

Endlich knarrte etwas, als Stein an Stein rieb, und langsam öffneten sich die schweren Flügel; Harry ließ erleichtert den Atem entweichen, den er angehalten hatte ohne es wahrzunehmen, und seufzte, hob dann den Zauberstab höher, bereit für einen Angriff, der nicht kam. Der schwarze Eingang gähnte ihnen leer entgegen, und als Shacklebolt sich achtsam in Bewegung setzte, folgte Harry dem Leiter des Einsatzes hinein. Hinter ihnen schloss sich das Tor sanft.

* * *

So hatte er sich die Aktion eigentlich nicht vorgestellt, und außerdem blieb ihnen nicht viel Zeit! Durch die seltenen Fenster, die sie passierten, erkannte Harry deutlich, dass der Sonnenaufgang vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde entfernt war, und er verwünschte die Zeitverschiebung, verwünschte das verdammte Labyrinth, in dass sie sich verirrt hatten. 

_Wenn das so weitergeht, finden wir die drei nie_, und er wollte seufzen.Natürlich wurde der Eingang zu den Gemächern der Gäste nicht nur durch ein Tor geschützt, das Parselmünder leicht öffnen konnten, auch wenn diese noch so selten waren – aber eben nicht immer erwünscht.

Ein weiteres Mal schloss er entmutigt die Augen, so wie es aussah würde es noch dauern, bis Shacklebolt den richtigen Weg hindurch gefunden hatte; dieser Irrgarten wurde von mächtigen Zaubern geschützt, die kaum Magie erlaubten, die den Weg weisen sollte – oder diese zumindest erheblich erschwerten –, und neben Harry wurde George langsam ungeduldig, verlagerte sein Gewicht entnervt von einem Bein auf das andere. Immerhin warteten sie bereits seit über fünf Minuten an dieser Weggabelung, und auch Harry wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Hätten sie mehr Ordensmitglieder entbehren können, wäre es möglich, das Team zu teilen, aber so ... Wie er es _hasste_, zu warten.

* * *

„_Schneller_, verdammt nochmal!" donnerte es von vorne, und Harry wäre Shacklebolts Anweisung gern nachgekommen, doch es ging einfach nicht. Er keuchte, zwang sich eisern, auf den Beinen zu bleiben – wie dankbar er plötzlich für Sirius' Training war, während er den langen, schwarzen Gang hinaufsprintete – wieso in aller Welt war hier keine Abbiegung? Seine Seite stach, als hätte Pepples oder sonst jemand ein heißes Messer hineingerammt, doch die Lianen der Teufelsschlinge, die sie verfolgte – das Rascheln ihrer sich nähernden Todesfallen – motivierten enorm, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren._ Verdammt; mit Flammenzaubern könnten wir die einfach wegpusten!_

* * *

Schmerz schoss durch seinen Oberarm, holte ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken – die Teufelsschlinge lag weit genug hinter ihnen zurück, so dass er sich wieder über die Verzögerungen ärgern konnte (nur leises Seitenstechen erinnerte noch an den unangenehmen Zusammenstoß), und Harry keuchte auf, schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Direkt neben ihm schlug eine Mauer mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm gegen eine Wand des Labyrinths – eben dort, wo er selbst bis vor einem Moment noch gestanden hatte, und der junge Mann atmete tief durch, zwang seinen Blick nach rechts. 

Altair Pepples lockerte den eisernen Griff um Harrys Arm, zuckte mit den Achseln, und Harry nickte dankend, rieb sich die schmerzende Schulter und folgte Pepples dann um die nächste Ecke, wo Shacklebolt und die anderen schon warteten. „Aufpassen, Bengel!" knurrte Diggory nur, während Kingsley sich bereits wieder in Bewegung setzte, endlich wusste, ob er nach links oder nach rechts musste.

* * *

„Pass auf, Harry!" 

In seiner Konzentration hätte Harry nicht einmal sagen können, ob der erschrockene Ausruf von Lee oder George gekommen war; er war zu beschäftigt, balancierte vorsichtig sein Gewicht aus. Dann, endlich, fühlte er sich bereit, wieder Anlauf zu nehmen, sprang – und landete auf einer weiteren Plattform, versuchte, seinen Schwung abzufangen – und scheiterte, ruderte verzweifelt mit den Armen in der Luft und stürzte in die Tiefe. _Das war's._

„WAH!"

Was ein Glück, dachte Harry und seufzte – dankbar, dass er die Kante der Steinsäule noch zu fassen bekommen hatte. Er spannte die Muskeln, wuchtete sich ein wenig nach oben – gut, jetzt konnte er sich mit beiden Händen festhalten. Harry fand mit den Schuhen Halt und stemmte sich zurück auf die Plattform. Irgendwie wunderte es ihn bemerkt zu haben, dass der zweite Schrei diesmal eindeutig von Lee gekommen sein musste.

Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Shacklebolt – hatte er es sich doch gedacht, der Auror sah aus, als würde er lieber Voldemort gegenüberstehen anstatt noch einmal zu erlauben, dass Harry über die Felssäulen auf die andere Seite des Weges springen würde, um einen Schalter zu betätigen, der eine Brücke für seine Kameraden herunterlassen musste. Harry hatte sowieso all seine Überredungskünste gebraucht, um die erste Erlaubnis zu bekommen – und er war fest entschlossen, nicht zu versagen, fest entschlossen, seinen Teil beizutragen, um Sirius und die anderen zu retten. Fühlte er sich doch immer noch schuldig ob ihrer Gefangennahme, und deswegen würde er nicht abstürzen. Er _durfte _einfach nicht!

Natürlich hätte Shacklebolt ihm die Erlaubnis verweigert, hätte er dem Teamführer nicht versichert – versprochen –, in Sirius' Training jeden Tag über vergleichbare Abgründe zu springen ohne hinab zu fallen – auch wenn er im Raum der Wünsche sehen konnte, wohin er fiel, den Boden erkennen konnte. Und natürlich hätte Kingsley nicht zugesagt, hätte Harry nicht verschwiegen, dass die Entfernungen der Plattformen in seinem Training geringer ausfielen – nun, er hatte wohl doch gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu seinem Vater, oder vielleicht war das auch einfach nur Sirius' Einfluss. Harry schnaubte, dieses Labyrinth, mit all seinen Fallen, erinnerte ihn immer stärker an das Trimagische Turnier.

Wieder konzentrierte Harry sich, atmete tief durch und nahm Anlauf. Muskeln spannten sich an, als er sprang, all seine Kraft in den Absprung legte.

* * *

Das war's. Eine Mauer. Grau, hoch und undurchdringlich, und sie wussten genau, dass sie da durch mussten. Shacklebolt hatte es endlich geschafft, den Vier-Punkte-Zauber durchzuführen. Zumindest gut genug für eine kurze Ortung der Gefangenen. 

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?" fragte Lee hohl, unsicher, und Harry warf dem Freund einen Blick zu, „Sollen wir einen anderen Weg suchen?"

– „Negativ, das ist der Ausgang", erklärte Kingsley, schien sich seiner Sache sehr sicher, und er wandte sich Harry zu, hob eine Braue, „Würdest du?"

Einen Moment lang wusste der junge Mann nicht, was der Auror ihm sagen wollte, und verwirrt zog er die Stirn kraus. Dann dämmerte es ihm, und ein freudloses Grinsen erhellte sein Gesicht, während er sich wieder auf die Sprache der Schlangen konzentrierte, der Wand ein möglichst gebieterisches „_Öffnen!"_ entgegenzischte. Lautlos erschien ein Durchgang, gab den Blick auf einen Korridor mit alten, blank polierten Rüstungen frei.

* * *

Die Todesser waren direkt in sie hinein gerannt, Jugson und Goyle, und bevor sie sich versahen, lagen sie auch schon bewusstlos an der Wand. Harry knurrte zufrieden, wandte sich der Tür zu, durch die die beiden eben den angrenzenden Raum verlassen hatten, doch Kingsley bedeutete ihm, im Hintergrund zu bleiben, bedeutete George, bei Harry zu bleiben und auf ihn aufzupassen, während er mit Pepples, Diggory und Lee den Sturm auf den Raum vorbereitete, in dem Sirius und Fred gefangen gehalten wurden. 

„Damit das klar ist", wisperte Harry dem Zwilling entschlossen zu, verärgert, dass Shacklebolt ihn wieder und wieder wie ein kleines Kind behandelte, „Ich werde auf keinen Fall hier warten und die anderen das allein machen lassen. Wenn du auf mich aufpassen willst, dann musst du mich wohl begleiten!" und er zückte hinter dem Rücken seinen Zauberstab, wandte den Blick von George ab, der aussah, als hätte man Weihnachten nun doch nicht abgesagt, und wartete ungeduldig, bis Shacklebolt das Startzeichen gab. Der dunkelhäutige Auror ging neben Pepples in Stellung, signalisierte Jordan und Diggory, die die beiden flankierten, dass es jetzt schnell gehen musste.

Immerhin hatten sie keine Ahnung, wie viele Todesser sie gleich überraschen würden.

Mauer dematerialisierte, Harry hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, und Kingsley ließ das Zimmer stürmen. Ein flüchtiges Nicken in Richtung George, dann setzte auch er sich in Bewegung, hechtete in den Raum. Flüche surrten über seinem Kopf, verfehlten nur knapp. Jetzt hatte Harry den ersten Todesser entdeckt, „_Lacanum Inflamare!_", einer der Carrows legte auf Lee an, „_Animo Relictus!_"

Allmählich verzog sich der Dunst, den der Sturm der drei ehemaligen Ministeriumsangestellten verursacht hatte, und Harry stellte mit grimmiger Erleichterung fest, dass keiner der Todesser mehr auf den Beinen war. Langsam erhob er sich aus seiner Hocke, übersah die Vorhänge, die er in Brand gesteckt hatte, erblickte Fred, den Diggory gerade von einem der Betten hochzog; George und Lee hatten sie schon fast erreicht – aber wo war Sirius?

„Wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit hätten, Ihre Zauberstäbe wegzulegen, meine Herren?" erklang eine kalte Stimme vom Ende des Zimmers, und Harry fuhr mit gehobenem Zauberstab herum, sah Narzissa Malfoy und ihren Mann Lucius, die gerade die angrenzende Toilette verließen, gefolgt von einem Dementor; Lucius schleifte Sirius vor sich in den Raum – und Narzissa hielt seinem Paten ihren biegsamen Birkenstab an die Kehle!

Harry schnappte nach Luft, trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt vor – fegte Shacklebolts Hand beiseite, die ihn aufhalten wollte – übersah seine Kameraden, die sich anschickten, Malfoys Aufforderung nachzukommen – „_Lass ihn los!_"

Die blonde Schulleiterin hob teils überrascht, teils amüsiert eine Braue – _arrogantes Miststück! _– und Harry platzte der Kragen.

Die sollte ihre dreckigen Finger von Sirius lassen! Sein Pate sah noch schlimmer aus, als Harry befürchtet hatte – hager und erschöpft und einfach nur krank – der Dementor tat sein Übriges; oh, und wie er wütend wurde. Es war wie ein Gewitter, in dem sich seine in der letzten Zeit angestaute Wut auf einmal entlud. Bevor Harry auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte – _Folter – Zorn_ schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Ohrenbetäubender Donner hallte durch das Zimmer, die beiden Malfoys riss es von den Füßen, und während Narzissa rücklings gegen die tapezierte Wand schlug, fiel Lucius hintenüber auf den Teppich und blieb dort liegen.

Shacklebolt schaltete als erster und schloss den Dementor in die Toilette ein, in die er zurückgewichen war, dann entwaffnete er die beiden Todesser, während Harry auch schon an Sirius' Seite war, den Blick entsetzt über weiße, eingefallene Wangen und dunkle Augenringe wandern ließ. „Sirius", flüsterte er sanft, strich dem Paten behutsam eine Strähne aus der Stirn und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig, atmete schließlich auf, als Sirius' Lider flackerten; zwar müde, doch er reagierte, öffnete die Augen. Dann aber gefror dem jungen Zauberer das Blut in den Adern.

„James?" fragte Sirius, die Stimme so schwach und heiser, dass Harry erst glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Natürlich hatte er sich verhört, immerhin war sein Vater tot – Harry schluckte den Kloß runter, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte – wieso dachte Sirius ... ?

„… James ..."

Zitternd sog Harry die Luft ein, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, konnte, _wollte_ nicht begreifen was hier vor sich ging – doch eigentlich war dies offensichtlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die aufkeimenden Befürchtungen zu vertreiben, schüttelte seinen Paten, dass er endlich aufhörte. „Ich bin Harry, Sirius!"

Bilder explodierten, als kalte Finger sich schwach um seine Unterarme schlossen, dabei ein Feuerwerk verursachten, als hätten sie sich hineingekrallt, und Harry musste mit ansehen, wie Peter vor ihm kniete, unterwürfig, und seine Eltern an Voldemort verriet! Dann wurde sein Vater von einem grünen Lichtblitz niedergestreckt, sank reglos zu Boden, der verzweifelte Ausdruck, die Sorge um seine kleine Familie auf dem Gesicht erstarrt. Lily, der stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen, während sie ihn panisch mit sich überschlagender Stimme anflehte, doch ihren Sohn zu verschonen. Ein grünes Leuchten – er selbst ...

* * *

Verflucht sei die geistige Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort, der ihm immer wieder die wirren Gedanken seines Paten gezeigt hatte, verdammt sei Sirius' Trank, seinen Geist zu öffnen sowieso Dumbledores Legilimentikunterricht. Verdammt sei der Dementor im WC. 

_Das _also hatte diese weiße Wolke zu bedeuten, die Voldemort an Sirius' Stirn hatte kollabieren lassen!

Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen an seinen Vater und seine Mutter, an Harry selbst – Erinnerungen die nicht die seines Paten waren, doch die ihn mehr folterten als es seine eigenen je gekonnt hätten. Insomnis, keine Möglichkeit, in den rettenden Schlaf zu fliehen!

Diese Bestie, die sich Voldemort schimpfte – Harry fehlten die Worte, fehlte die Kraft, sich aus dem Strudel aus Zorn und Hass und Sprachlosigkeit zu befreien, in dem er plötzlich gefangen war.

* * *

Narzissa Malfoy kämpfte sich auf die Beine, röchelte nach Luft, doch Harry bemerkte sie nicht. George und Diggory hoben einen mit blauen Flecken übersäten, humpelnden Fred vom Bett, doch er sah sie nicht. Selbst als die Direktorin der fremden Zauberschule nach einem Kelch auf einem nahen Tisch langte, ihn zitternd, gierig leerte, stierte Harry noch immer Sirius an, dessen Kopf auf seinen Knien lagerte – fassungslos, reglos, er musste hier weg. Nur weg, zurück ins Hauptquartier, fort von diesem widerlichen Ort. 

„Wir verschwinden!" herrschte er Kingsley an ohne sich umzusehen, zückte den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Sirius. Merkwürdig distanziert erhob Harry sich aus seiner Hocke, so als würde er sich selbst dabei zusehen, wie er Sirius levitieren wollte. Damit wäre Shacklebolt zufrieden – immerhin konnte Harry so nicht kämpfen – und Dumbledore musste endlich den Insomnis brechen; undenkbar, dass ein weniger mächtiger Mann Voldemorts Schlafloszauber würde aufheben können.

„Moment noch, Harry!" Beschwichtigend legte Kingsley ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückte kurz zu, bevor er auf Lucius Malfoy zuhielt, der noch bewusstlos am Boden lag, sich dann im Schneidersitz neben den Todesser setzte und dessen Gattin musterte. Blass lehnte sie an einer Wand und starrte so teilnahmslos wie kalt zurück.

Harry wusste, dass er sich über die Verzögerung ärgern sollte, dass ihn Malfoys eisiger Blick ärgern sollte, doch es schien, als hätte er selbst dafür keine Kraft mehr, und so hielt er nur seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius gerichtet, hielt seinen Paten in der Luft.

„Wir suchen Natasha Toleen", fing Shacklebolt höflich an, an Narzissa Malfoy gewandt, und hob eine Braue, „Wenn Sie uns bitte sagen könnten, wo sie sich befindet?"

Natasha! Verflucht, die hatte Harry total vergessen, hatte seit sie diesen Raum betreten hatten keinen Gedanken mehr an die braunhaarige Frau verschwendet. Dabei hatten sie es vor allem ihr zu verdanken, dass sie Sirius und Fred hatten finden können – dass sein Pate bald, endlich, von diesen Erinnerungen befreit werden würde (vielleicht könnte Dumbledore auch ihm selbst helfen, diese Erinnerungen wieder zu vergessen, wenn Harry das überhaupt wollte) –, doch selbst wenn nicht, verdiente sie es nicht, Voldemorts Launen ausgesetzt zu werden; Harry erwachte aus seiner Trance, Sirius würde nicht wollen, dass sie seine Freundin im Stich ließen.

„Wo ist Natasha?" fuhr er Malfoys Mutter also an, als diese keine Anstalten machte, Shacklebolt zu antworten, und es kümmerte ihn kein bisschen, dass nun endlich einmal einer der Todesser unter dem Blick eines Gegners – seinem Blick – erzitterte; wurde auch Zeit!

Als dann Shacklebolt der Schulleiterin letztendlich drohte, sie würden ihren Gatten gefangen nehmen, wenn sie sich weiterhin so unkooperativ verhielt, zeigten die Bemühungen der beiden Teammitglieder endlich Wirkung.

„Toleen ist nicht hier. Der Dunkle Lord hat von Ihrem Übergriff erfahren und befohlen, sie nicht hierher, sondern an einen anderen Ort zu bringen", erwiderte Malfoy wütend, zwang sich auf die Beine – darum bemüht, ihre Würde zu wahren – und verzog verächtlich die Mundwinkel.

– „Tatsächlich?" entgegnete Harry angriffslustig, mindestens genauso verärgert, und hakte nach, „Und deswegen hat er wohl auch keine Unterstützung geschickt?"

– „Oh warte nur, Bursche! Euer wird sich der Dunkle Lord selber annehmen!" Jetzt erschrak die blonde Frau über ihre eigenen Worte und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund; dann, als der blanke Hass in ihren Augen aufblitzte, schien sie etwas zu begreifen, holte aus und spuckte Shacklebolt ins Gesicht. „Ihr habt meine Verbrennungen ausgenutzt, mir Veritaserum unterzujubeln!"

– „Und es hat funktioniert. Schau nicht so verdattert, Harry. Weg hier, bevor Voldemort auftaucht!"

* * *

Wieder Seitenstechen, als die Ritterrüstungen an ihnen vorbei flogen, und Harry wäre erleichtert gewesen, dass es diesmal nach draußen ging – wenn ihnen die größte Gefahr nicht noch bevorstünde. 

Was vermutlich der Grund für das beachtliche Tempo war, das Shacklebolt vorlegte, zusammen mit Jordan, dem Harry nie zugetraut hätte, so ausgezeichnet konditioniert zu sein. Diggory folgte mit Fred, und Harry musste dauernd aufpassen, Cedrics Vater nicht auf die Fersen zu treten. Ein Umstand, der George und Pepples hinter ihm bestimmt ähnlich ging.

Eine Präsenz kratzte am Rand seines Bewusstseins, brachte Kälte mit sich, und Harry fröstelte, musste nicht erst nachdenken, wen er da getroffen hatte. Automatisch schirmte er sich gegen den Eindringling ab – er würde Voldemort nicht die Arbeit abnehmen, sie zu lokalisieren –, fuhr seine okklumentischen Schilde hoch und korrigierte die Zauberstabhand; Sirius schwebte viel zu nahe an eine der Ritterrüstungen heran.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen!" teilte Harry Shacklebolt zwischen zwei Atemzügen mit, bereit, das Tempo zu erhöhen wenn der Einsatzleiter das Zeichen dazu gab. Ein Glück, dass sie die Malfoys in diesem Raum eingeschlossen hatten – bewusstlos. Die beiden würden sie zu gerne ausliefern, wenn sie könnten.

Da plötzlich, ein Schauer rann Harrys Rücken hinunter, so kalt wie der Schnee, auf dem sie vorhin appariert waren. Ein Blick, so glühend intensiv, dass er sich direkt in ihn hineinbohrte – er keuchte, warf sich herum; beinahe wäre George in ihn hineingerannt – doch da war nichts, kein Schatten und erst recht keine Augen, und Harry fröstelte.

„Schneller!" rief er, die Stimme reine Angst, und hatte bereits wieder die Formation geschlossen, als er wagte, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen: „Wir werden verfolgt."

Wenn sie nur Elphias Doge und Madam Pomfrey erreichten, die schon mit einem Portschlüssel vor dem Schloss auf sie warteten – und das am besten, bevor sie Voldemort begegneten, überlegte Harry, während er über schwarzen Teppich rannte, hoffte, dass der Heilerin genügend Zeit blieb, Sirius bereit für einen Portschlüsselsprung zu machen – an die Alternative wollte er keinen Gedanken verschwenden.

Zum Glück musste Madam Pomfrey sich nicht auch um Fred kümmern, der zwar geführt werden musste, sich mit ein wenig Unterstützung aber auf den Beinen halten konnte. Eine Tatsache, die ihn vermutlich am Leben gehalten hatte, brachte er doch immerhin den Nutzen einer lebendigen Zielscheibe mit, mit der die Todesser üben konnten; ein Glück, dass der nächste Vollmond und somit Greyback noch nicht über dem Rotschopf hereingebrochen waren.

Harry bog um eine Ecke in einen breiten, langen geraden Korridor, hob skeptisch die Brauen, stand bereits, als Shacklebolt das Zeichen zum Anhalten gab. Eigentlich sollten sie gerade den Irrgarten betreten haben, durch den sie sich so mühsam einen Weg gesucht hatten; der junge Zauberer hatte schon erleichtert daran gedacht, wie Pepples ihren Rückzug mit hartnäckigen Markierungen beschleunigt hatte – Standardverfahren für Auroren, darin bestand für ihn kein Zweifel. Doch da waren keine Kreuzungen und Irrwege, nur alter Teppichboden und düstere Wandgehänge; ein Weg, der so sehr nach einer Falle stank, dass einem übel werden konnte.

„Hier können wir nicht durch!" Shacklebolt, eisern beherrscht, und Harry wollte fluchen, warf ihrem Anführer hilflose Blicke zu. Ihr Verfolger hatte sie beinahe erreicht!

* * *

Es gab nichts schlimmeres, als zu warten. Auf den Kampf, von dem man wusste, dass er unausweichlich sein würde. 

Langsam sog Harry die Luft ein, öffnete die Augen. Er fühlte sich bereit, hob den Zauberstab, erwartete was kommen musste. Nur Sekunden noch, lange Sekunden, in denen Shacklebolt letzte Anweisungen gab, Harry ermahnte, ruhig zu bleiben – doch er fühlte sich bereits ruhig, angespannt zwar, _fast schon überspannt_, aber entschlossen, dem zu trotzen, was gleich über sie hereinbrechen würde.

Für Sirius, Fred und die Gruppe; Jordan machte den Eindruck, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, so blass war er. Andererseits biss er die Zähne fest zusammen, wirkte so entschlossen wie sie alle, und Harry fasste wieder den vor ihnen liegenden Gang ins Auge, versuchte, in der Dunkelheit den Feind zu entdecken, bevor er auf Zauberstabreichweite heran war.

Zischen und Fauchen, dann schoss er um die Ecke, richtete sich drohend vor ihnen auf. Vier Meter majestätischer Schlangenkörper, so schön wie gefährlich, mit Augen, dunkel funkelnd wie der Diamant an seinem Schwanz, die sich erbarmungslos in die Ordenskämpfer hineinbohrten; _Nagini_.

Voldemorts Haustier hatte sie entdeckt – die Schlange würde es sicher kaum erwarten können, die langen Fangzähne in sie hineinzujagen, ihn und seine Gefährten Stück um Stück zu zerreißen.

Eigentlich hatte Harry angenommen, zwei Auroren und vier weitere Zauberer würden es schaffen, dieses Vorhaben zu vereiteln. Als schwarze Augen rot aufleuchteten, die silbernen Ritterrüstungen links und rechts zum Angriff übergingen, wusste er, dass er sich irrte, und es kam noch schlimmer. Voldemort hatte sie gefunden, wieso sonst hätten Naginis Schlangenaugen so kurz so rot aufleuchten sollen? Sie musste sich beeilen.

„_Impedimenta!_"

Während Diggory neben ihm mit einer der Rüstungen beschäftigt war, hatte Harry also seinen Zauberstab auf Nagini gerichtet und einen Volltreffer gelandet; von dem sich die riesige Schlange leider vollkommen unbeeindruckt zeigte. Auch Pepples' Ganzkörperklammer (mit der der Auror ohne Probleme jeden Riesen auf die Matte geschickt hätte) prallte einfach an der Schlange ab, und Shacklebolt war so sehr durch seine beiden Ritter abgelenkt, dass er ihnen und Lee mit Nagini nicht wirklich helfen, allenfalls den einen oder anderen flüchtigen Zauber auf sie werfen konnte – Harry wollte fluchen, laut und farbenfroh, doch gerade eben hatte er dafür wirklich keine Zeit, denn da war eine Schlange, die erneut zum Angriff überging.

„_Laceratus!_" donnerte er dem massigen Körper entgegen, der sich so elegant um seinen Fluch herumwand, dass Harry vor Wut aufschrie. „Alles ok mit dir?"

Lee war an seiner Seite erschienen, einer der wenigen Anwesenden, die nicht damit beschäftigt waren, Fred und Sirius vor den mit dicken Schwertern bewaffneten Rüstungen zu schützen. Allein Shacklebolt, der seine beiden Ritter in der Zwischenzeit an Pepples übergeben hatte, half ihnen bei Nagini, und würde der dicke Schlangenleib Lee und ihn nicht von dem suspendierten Auror trennen, hätten sie sogar eine Strategie entwerfen können – die bitter nötig war, soviel schien sicher.

„_Stupor!_" Lee, und gleichzeitig Harry: „_Immobilito!_"

Zwei kraftvolle Zauber, die nun doch immerhin ausreichten, um bemerkt zu werden; Nagini fauchte laut auf, warf ihren Schlangenkopf wild herum und schnappte zornig nach den beiden Zauberern. Die bereits damit gerechnet hatten, und sie tauchten in unterschiedliche Richtungen ab. Harry rollte sich ab, kam in der Hocke hoch – gerade als irgendwo rechts ein leises ‚Plopp' erklang, zwischen all dem Schwertklappern und Zischen und Fauchen beinahe unterging –, und er warf den Kopf herum, sprang auf die Beine.

Da stand Lee, mitten in dem Gang, den sie eigentlich hatten meiden wollen – der Schwung seines Ausweichmanövers musste ihn hineingetragen haben –, und _schrie. _Wie am Spies, und Harry keuchte entsetzt auf, als sich tatsächlich ein _Spies _durch den Unterarm des Freundes bohrte, einfach darin stecken blieb.

Mühsam schwankte Jordan näher, hinaus aus der Falle des Ganges, der einst ein Irrgarten gewesen war, und sank kraftlos auf die Knie, gerade als Harry den jungen Mann erreichte, nach dem Pfeil greifen und ihn herausziehen wollte. „_Nein!_" raunte Lee, hielt Harry mit der freien Hand auf und schüttelte müde den Kopf, „... Gift!"

Dann sank er endgültig in sich zusammen.

Wie von Sinnen riss Harry an den Ärmeln seiner Roben, schlang sich die verschwitzten Stofffetzen um die Hände und zerbrach das Holz in Lees rechtem Arm in zwei Teile, befreite den Freund dann so schnell wie möglich von den Stücken des vergifteten Pfeils. Hinter sich hörte er Nagini raunen; die Schlange machte sich bereit für einen neuen Angriff, und bevor Harry begriff, was er da zu tun gedachte, hatte er die beiden Pfeilstücke bereits tief in den majestätischen Schlangenkörper gestoßen.

Klirr! Splitter schossen durch die Gegend, als der Diamant, der Naginis Schwanz schmückte, in Dutzend Teile zerbrach; ein letztes Mal bäumte sich die riesenhafte Schlange auf, zuckte im Todeskampf, dann brach sie ähnlich wie Lee zusammen, rührte sich nicht mehr, und Harry _wusste_, dass Nagini tot war, noch bevor er seine Narbe schmerzen, die beispiellose Wut Voldemorts durch seine Adern strömen fühlte.

* * *

Adrenalin hatte ihn die halbe Nacht lang wachgehalten, Zeitmangel hatte ihn daran gehindert, großartig über das Geschehen nachzudenken; jetzt wollte er nur noch ins Bett, wollte dass die Kopfschmerzen endlich aufhörten. Wünschte sich, vor seinen Grübeleien in den Schlaf fliehen zu können, und wirklich, es gab viel zu grübeln. Viel, vor dem man fliehen konnte. 

Dass Fred und Sirius sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befanden, stellte zur Zeit eigentlich den einzigen tröstlichen Gedanken dar, und Harry war noch immer in Sorge. Gut, Dumbledore hatte den Insomnis Voldemorts brechen können, und Sirius schlief längst tief und fest, und – dank Trank – traumlos, und er würde sich erholen; die Erinnerungen an die letzten Sekunden von James und Lily Potter (Voldemorts Foltermittel) würden Sirius jedoch erhalten bleiben, und _das_ machte Harry rasend vor Wut. Irgendwie dankte er dem Schulleiter, dass er die geistige Gesundheit seines Paten nicht bei dem Versuch riskierte, die unerwünschten Erinnerungen wieder zu entfernen. Andererseits würden sie Sirius sicherlich noch eine Weile belasten; schwer zu glauben, dass er sie alsbald ignorieren konnte – und selbst wenn, eigentlich lag diese Entscheidung bei Sirius, und sie mussten warten, bis er aufwachte. Ohnehin würde dies nicht die einzige Narbe sein, die sein Pate zurückbehielt.

Resigniert seufzte Harry, ihm setzten diese Erinnerungen ebenfalls zu – auch wenn _er _irgendwie begrüßte, seine Eltern gewissermaßen wiederzusehen; wie wenig sich doch seit seiner dritten Klasse verändert hatte, diesbezüglich, seit er den Patronus gelehrt bekam und doch nicht überzeugt war, ob er ihn wirklich lernen wollte, anstatt weiterhin den Stimmen seiner Eltern zu lauschen. Außerdem stand _ihm _die Möglichkeit offen, in einen Schlaf zu fliehen, der ihn vor dem Wahnsinn bewahren würde.

Wirklich, da war viel, was einem Bauchschmerzen bereiten konnte; Remus zum Beispiel, im Koma – Smethwyck hatte ihn mittlerweile stabilisieren können, doch er weigerte sich strikt, Aussagen darüber zu machen, ob der Duellierlehrer je wieder erwachen würde – und Tonks vermisst; Andromeda tat ihm leid, die sich viel zu sehr hatte beherrschen müssen, um bei dieser Nachricht nicht einfach zusammenzubrechen.

Voldemort würde Nagini rächen. Harry wollte gar nicht daran denken, was der Schwarze Lord sich dafür ausdenken würde – nicht, dass Nagini nicht endlich dort war, wo sie hingehörte. Er hoffte, dass Natasha das nicht ausbaden durfte – die leider noch immer in Voldemorts Gewalt war.

Sein Blick glitt nach rechts, zum riesigen Eingangstor in die Große Halle, wo Dumbledore und Moody in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft waren, von dem er kein Wort verstehen konnte; die beiden ungleichen Männer – der eine viel zu gutgläubig, der andere ein paranoider, brillanter Taktiker, der immer noch recht angeschlagen wirkte und nun in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts verlegt wurde, weil Smethwyck mehr als genug zu tun hatte – hatten sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch gesetzt und stellten die einzigen Anwesenden über zwanzig dar.

So früh befand sich noch niemand in der Großen Halle außer ihm selbst, Hermine, Viktor und George. Und natürlich Fabienne, die Dumbledore persönlich geweckt hatte, sobald die Gemeinschaftsräume wieder betretbar wurden. Wie jeden Morgen. Harry beneidete den Zwilling nicht um seine Aufgabe.

Resigniert wandte er sich ab, als Fabienne aufheulte und sich in Georges Arme warf; auch Hermine und Viktor zogen sich zurück, schenkten den beiden die Privatsphäre, die Momente wie dieser verdienten. Immerhin war Fabienne Lees Schwester.

Die Minuten vergingen, keiner wagte die niederdrückende Stille zu brechen; nur Fabienne heulte hemmungslos, beachtete sie überhaupt nicht, und Harry konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Wäre Remus' Einsatz zur Enttarnung des Spions nicht so katastrophal verlaufen, hätten sie Smethwyck entbehren können, wäre vielleicht alles anders verlaufen. Auch wenn dieser der Spion war, er hätte alles tun müssen, um Lee zu retten, für seine Tarnung, und der Gedanke an den Freund schmerzte.

Einerseits hätte ihre Flucht aus Durmstrang nicht knapper ausgehen können – noch immer konnte Harry Voldemorts finsteren Blick im Rücken spüren, als sie mit dem vorbereiteten Portschlüssel verschwanden, kaum dass er freies Schussfeld hatte, schaffte es nur mit Mühe, die okklumentische Mauer aufrecht, blanken Hass von sich fern zu halten –, aber dennoch ... Vielleicht hätten sie Smethwyck die Zeit beschaffen können die er gebraucht hätte, um Lee zu behandeln.

„Harry, bitte!" Hermine, und der junge Mann war für ihre mitfühlenden Worte dankbar, als sie schluckte, ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm legte. „Ein Gift, das stark genug ist, Nagini nur in Sekunden zu töten ... Lee hätte keine Chance gehabt!" Tief in seinem Inneren gab Harry ihr sogar recht. Aber andererseits hätte es doch etwas geben müssen, _irgendetwas_! Er weigerte sich, den Gedanken zu akzeptieren, dass Freunde starben und er selbst daneben stand, ohne etwas tun zu können.

Ein Blick zu George, der Fabienne nach wie vor im Arm hielt, so bedrückt aussah, wie sie alle sich fühlten. Traurig schloss Harry die Augen; George hätte Lee nie zurückgelassen, hatte so viel riskiert, den so lebhaften Jungen mit den Rastalocken mitzubringen, der Jordan in Harrys Erinnerung immer bleiben würde.

* * *

„Sag mir, was du siehst, Alastor!" Zauber schirmten ihre Stimmen vor den Kindern ab, die eigentlich noch viel zu jung waren, sich _so _gar nicht hier befinden sollten – Krieg war nichts für Kinder, doch leider ließ Tom ihnen keine Wahl; hatte es wieder einmal geschafft. Naginis Ableben wäre früher oder später notwendig geworden – doch der Preis war zu hoch; im Krieg war der Preis immer zu hoch. 

Natürlich wusste Alastor, wen er meinte, wusste es nur zu gut, und es wurde langsam Zeit, dass der ehemalige Auror in ein Krankenbett unter Poppys scharfe Augen kam; Severus hatte sich längst in seinen Kerkern verbarrikadiert, um ein Mittel gegen den Rückfall zu brauen, der Alastor bald heimsuchen würde. Er wünschte, er könnte seinem alten Freund diese Bürde abnehmen – doch er wurde anderswo dringender gebraucht.

„Einen wütenden Schüler", beantwortete Alastor knurrend seine Frage, musste nicht mehr sagen. Wütend über Toms Dreistigkeit – Albus war nicht überrascht, dass Tom Sirius ausgerechnet mit _diesen _Erinnerungen gefoltert hatte. Doch damit war er über das Ziel hinausgeschossen – Harry würde das nicht vergessen. Nie. Wer Wind säht, wird Sturm ernten.

„Tom ahnt gar nicht, was er heute geweckt hat!"


	24. Bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig sein wird

_Fertig, aus den Wochen sind leider Monate geworden. Ich bedanke mich für eure Reviews und das geduldige Warten, entschuldige mich dafür!_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit einem Kapitel, dass schon an "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes" angepasst wurde, und würde mich wieder sehr über Meinungen freuen!_

**

* * *

**

**Bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig sein wird**

**

* * *

**

_KAFFEEKRÄNZCHEN MIT STREUSELKUCHEN_

_-wie Minister Gilderoy die Krise meistert-_

_Meine Damen und Herren, wir alle sind schwer erschüttert von der Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten. ‚Orden verschuldet Massenmord an Muggeln', ‚_Defensus absolutos_ hat über zehn Zauberern das Leben gerettet', oh, und – nebenbei bemerkt – die Zaubererwelt hat bald einen Diktator, lassen wir die Sektkorken knallen!_

_HAT MINISTER GILDEROY DIE SITUATION WIRKLICH IM GRIFF?_

_Wir sind alle schwer erschüttert über die Grausamkeit, mit der die Brockdale-Brücke von Todessern in Stücke geflucht wurde und trauern um alle Autofahrer, die dem zum Opfer gefallen sind. Was ich jedoch anzweifeln möchte, ist die Aussage des Ministers, ohne „die zweifelhafte Mithilfe des Orden des Phönix hätte dieser verabscheuungswürdige Anschlag verhindert werden können", denn das Ministerium ist zur Zeit viel zu viel mit internen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt, um sich wirkungsvoll in den Krieg einzumischen._

_Da wäre zum einen der Antrag Auror Scrimgeours, dass niemand Zaubereiminister Lockhart mehr absetzen können soll außer er selbst – was ihm zweifellos viel Macht verleihen würde –, der in den einzelnen Abteilungen rauf und runter, und wieder rauf diskutiert wird. Das ist doch viel interessanter, als einen Krieg gegen jemanden wie Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt oder geschrieben werden darf, zu kämpfen, seien wir doch mal ehrlich, also bitte. Und es ist vor allem viel bequemer, da man nicht auf verlorenem Posten steht, pardon, sitzt! Ebenso bequem ist es, den Phönixorden als Alleinschuldigen hinzustellen, dessen Taten zu verdammen, weil die magische Bevölkerung ohne dessen Kampf gegen Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ja _so _sicher wäre, und mit einem Querverweis auf den tragischen Tod der suspendierten Aurorin Tonks beim Absturz der Brücke zu vermerken, man hätte ja auch die Sicherheit der Ordensmitglieder im Sinn._

_Alle Achtung, das Ministerium ist schwer beschäftigt. Wie sonst ließe sich das Versäumnis erklären, dass sie ohne auf die Risiken hinzuweisen allen den großflächigen Schutzzauber ‚Defensus absolutos' empfehlen – der in der Tat sehr wirkungsvoll ist, das wollen wir nicht abstreiten, wegen seiner Eigenschaft, dass Todesser die Kaminanbindungen innerhalb der Grenzen des Zaubers nicht stören können. Man sollte jedoch darauf hinweisen, dass – für den Fall, dass man doch nicht entkommen kann – alle Alten, Säuglinge und Zauberer, die Dementoren begegnet sind, sowie Muggel gefährdet sind, die innerhalb des kollabierenden Zaubers warten, außerdem Schwangere extrem Gefahr laufen, ihren Nachwuchs zu verlieren. Es wäre doch schön, wenn die Zauberer diese Infos mit einbeziehen können, bevor sie den Schutzzauber sprechen, finden Sie nicht?_

_Alles in allem sollte sich Minister Gilderoy vielleicht wieder der Kriegsführung widmen, anstatt bei Streuselkuchen und Kaffee Wahlkampf zu spielen, guten Tag!_

Tonks tot?! Harry schluckte hart, las die Zeile noch einmal, und wieder, und schüttelte den Kopf – klammerte sich an den Gedanken, dass Tonks bei der Zerstörung der Brücke längst vermisst war. Der Orden war nicht einmal zugegen – Ron behauptete, George hätte das gesagt. Wenn Tonks dort gewesen wäre, so hoffte Harry, hätte er davon gehört. Was Remus wohl denken würde, könnte er das jetzt lesen?

„Was wissen Sie über Tonks, Sir?" platzte Harry heraus, kaum dass er hörte, wie sich die Tür zu dem Raum öffnete, der ihm so vertraut geworden war, legte den _Klitterer _beiseite, der in diesen Zeiten sehr viel ernster zu nehmen war als der _Tagesprophet_, den das Ministerium unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Er bedauerte, dass Sirius sein Training noch nicht wieder übernommen hatte, verstand aber auch die Notwendigkeit, dass sein Pate im Hauptquartier behandelt wurde; in Hogwarts hätte Bellatrix täglich freien Zutritt zu ihrem verletzten Cousin. Harry überlegte, wie Dumbledore die lange Abwesenheit des Lehrers – der beiden Lehrer, und er dachte wieder an Lupin – wohl rechtfertigen würde, vor den Schülern. Aber das interessierte ihn im Moment weit weniger als Tonks.

„Sie spielen sicher auf die Behauptung des Ministers über ihren Tod an", erwiderte Snape aalglatt, hob missbilligend eine Braue, entschied dann aber, dass es wohl zeitsparender sei, auf Harrys Frage einzugehen. „Was wir wissen, ist, dass sie nicht in den Zwischenfall mit der Brücke verwickelt war. Wo auch immer sie sonst sein mag – an die Arbeit!" forderte er Harry forsch auf, ließ ihn deutlich spüren, dass er meinte, wichtigeres zu tun zu haben, als Harry hier beim Training zu unterstützen.

Harry seufzte; sein Pate hatte oft genug erwähnt, dass sein Training täglich nötig war, und Harry hatte sich daran gehalten Als er Dumbledore um eine Vertretung für Sirius gebeten hatte, waren seine Gedanken jedoch nicht wirklich in Richtung Snape gewandert – genau genommen sogar in die _entgegengesetzte_ Richtung. Kaum zu glauben, wie bereitwillig der Professor Harry die steilsten Wände hochjagte, dabei immer mit einem widerlich zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, wenn er seinen Rekord, Harry beim Sturz vom Felsen so spät wie möglich aufzufangen, einmal mehr gebrochen hatte; und am schlimmsten fühlte sich der junge Zauberer bei dem Gedanken, dass er dem Erbfeind für dieses Schikanieren auch noch dankbar sein musste! Immerhin _wollte _er trainieren.

Harry bezweifelte jedoch nicht, dass Dumbledore ein ernstes Gespräch mit Snape geführt hatte; schließlich erzielteer Fortschritte beim Meditieren. Smaragd kam noch immer nicht aus seinem Traum heraus, ließ sich nicht von ihm mitziehen, doch seine anfängliche Scheu, die Vorsicht gegenüber Harry schwand dahin; jedes Mal, im Schlaf, hüllte ihn die leuchtende Wärme inniger ein, auf den Kissen im Raum der Wünsche trieb ihm die innere Hitze neuerdings Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.

Erleichtert darüber, dass sich der Nebensatz über Tonks als Fehlinformation herausgestellt hatte, glitt Harry von seinem Stein auf die Füße, auch wenn er sich fragte, was genau Voldemort sich davon versprach, Tonks' Tod zu inszenieren. Er seufzte. Diesen Tag noch, dann war wieder Wochenende, und er konnte ins Hauptquartier, um dort mit seinem Paten zu trainieren. Kein Snape mehr bis Montag, die beiden Zaubertrankstunden morgen ausgenommen.

* * *

„Ich bin der Meinung, du solltest zuerstin den Krankenflügel, Harry", beharrte Hermine nachdrücklich, als dieser zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt humpelnd bei ihr und Ron erschien. Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte resigniert die Augen, warf Ron einen genervten Blick zu, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte – Harry wusste, dass der Weasley genauso neugierig war wie er selbst, es aber nicht wagen würde, Hermine zu widersprechen. Sicher dachte Ron noch daran, wie wütend Hermine geworden war, als er sauer wurde wegen der Nacht, die die junge Hexe gemeinsam mit Viktor Krum in der Großen Halle auf Harry und die anderen gewartet hatte – ausgerechnet mit Krum, auf den Ron seit eh und je eifersüchtig war, obwohl Hermine beteuerte, dass ‚diesmal nichts vorgefallen sei, was Rons Fantasie im entferntesten entsprechen würde'. 

Im Prinzip war Harry das auch egal, solange die beiden sich deswegen nicht stritten, er war viel zu froh, dass sein bester Freund ihm und Hermine nicht mehr aus dem Weg ging, mit ihnen redete, als sei nichts gewesen. Nach einer genuschelten Entschuldigung, deren Wortlaut Harry kaum mitbekommen hatte, so leise hatte Ron das vorgetragen.

„So schlimm ist es schon nicht!" entgegnete Harry entschieden, ließ sich in einen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sinken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um diesen Punkt zu unterstreichen. Tatsächlich schmerzte sein Knöchel kaum noch, als er nun das linke Bein hochlegte, die Quetschung während des Training konnte also noch warten. Erst wollte er wissen, ob Hermine Informationen zum Schlüssel zu diesem in Natashas Brief erwähnten Raum gefunden hatte, ein Schlüssel, der ihnen hoffentlich einen Weg eröffnete, den dunklen Lord entgültig zu besiegen; Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, wenn er daran dachte, was Voldemort Sirius angetan hatte. Genervt wich er Romilda Vanes suchendem Blick aus, die ihm immer noch übel nahm, dass er zum Ball vor Weihnachten Luna mitgenommen hatte – als würde Romilda das irgendwas angehen.

„Na schön", seufzte Hermine ergeben, ließ die Schultern sinken, „Ich bekomm dich eh nicht ins Krankenbett, bevor ich fertig bin, also was soll's ..." Dann blätterte sie in ihren Notizen, sortierte, blätterte weiter, wartete auf Neville, Ginny und Luna, die kurz darauf zu den drei Freunden stießen, sich Kissen suchten und auf dem Boden Platz nahmen. Hermine fingerte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, belegte die Freunde mit einem Zauber, dass keiner der anwesenden Gryffindors ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte und fing an.

„Zuerst einmal hab ich hier in Hogwarts nach Schriften über einen geschlossenen Raum gesucht, und auch einige gefunden, in _Räume, die noch nie jemand wahrgenommen hat_. Über diese Räume hab ich dann Literatur gesucht, ob irgendwas über sie bekannt ist, und ob es überhaupt möglich ist, dass die Räume existieren. Da sind dann nicht mehr viele übrig geblieben."

Konzentriert berichtete Hermine, wie sie schließlich von der Bibliothek in Hogwarts zu den Büchern von _Lesespaß für Zauberer _übergegangen war und auch dort die wenigen möglichen Treffer herausgeschrieben und alphabetisch geordnet hatte. Schließlich ging sie dazu über zu erklären, welche dieser Orte sie nach einer ausführlichen Befragung Flitwicks – der einzige Lehrer, der nicht im Orden war und vernünftige Informationen hatte geben können – aufgegeben hatte; im Hintergrund bemerkte Harry Cormac McLaggan, der seinen Blick nicht von Hermine wenden konnte. Was Ron natürlich gewaltig gegen den Strich ging, doch er gab sich alle Mühe, McLaggan zu ignorieren, indem er Hermine seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, um sie wieder versöhnlich zu stimmen nach Krum. Einzig Luna musste nicht vortäuschen, dass sie gebannt zuhörte, sie sog Hermines Erklärungen auf wie ein vertrockneter Schwamm.

„Jedenfalls gibt es Gerüchte – die ich nicht widerlegen konnte nach den ganzen Nachforschungen –, die besagen, dass es da eine geheime Kammer gibt, irgendwo in der Nähe von Stonehenge, die ein entfernter Verwandter von Hufflepuff selbst angelegt haben soll."

Cormac war näher an sie herangekommen, und Ron konnte seine Giftblicke nun nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Niemand hat sie bisher gefunden, aber es geschehen an Vollmond komische Dinge. Könnte natürlich sein, dass das mit Werwölfen zusammenhängt, keine Ahnung. Niemand traut sich auch nur annähernd in die Nähe", eine kurze Verschnaufpause, ein flüchtiger Blick auf Ron, dann redete Hermine auch schon weiter. „Andere Gerüchte berichten von einer Grotte dort, wo oft nach Askaban übergesetzt wird. Um das zu verifizieren müsste ich erst einmal wissen, wo das ist – wenn mir keine andere Wahl bleibt, werde ich Sirius danach fragen."

Weiter ging der Bericht über einen Treffpunkt der Kobolde, die ein Verließ von Gringotts zu ihrem Privataufenthalt vor Zauberern verschlossen hätten, und das zu betreten ohne die Begleitung eines Kobolds nicht gesund war. Als die junge Hexe endlich nach einer Vielzahl verschiedener magischer Orte bei einer Gefängniszelle Askabans ankam, die nur die Dementoren kannten, war Cormac weit genug herangerutscht, dass Ron sich offensichtlich nichts mehr herbei wünschte als eine Quidditchkeule. Hermine endete mit der Bemerkung, dass sie zuerst auch den verschlossenen Raum, den die sechs Schüler in der fünften Klasse im Ministerium gefunden hatten in ihre Mutmaßungen eingeschlossen hatte, diesen aber verwarf, als sie triftige Hinweise fand, nach denen es zu dieser Kammer überhaupt keinen Schlüssel geben sollte.

„So, und jetzt, Harry, wirst du in den Krankenflügel humpeln, wir sind hier fertig! Ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung, wie wir alle diese Orte überprüfen sollen – das können wir uns ja ein paar Tage durch den Kopf gehen lassen!"

* * *

Ron hatte drauf bestanden, Hermine dabei zu helfen, sämtliche Plätze, die die braunhaarige Hexe aufgezählt hatte, auf einer Karte zu kennzeichnen; so kam es, dass Luna an Harrys Seite war, den humpelnden Jungen stützte. 

„Harry, mein Lieber, was hast du denn da wieder angestellt?" seufzte die Fette Dame, als die beiden Zauberer das Porträtloch passierten, unterbrach kurzzeitig ihren durch das Treppenhaus tönenden, grauenhaften Singsang. „Oh, und dich kenne ich doch auch. Gehörst du nicht zu Brunhilde der Bäuerin?"

– „Brunhilde wer?" erkundigte Harry sich vorsichtig, warf Luna einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Die Bäuerin", erklärte das blonde Mädchen wie selbstverständlich und zuckte mit den Achseln, „Das Porträt zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum."

– „Aha", machte Harry bloß und ging weiter, wagte nicht mehr zu sagen. Jeder Schritt die Treppe runter jagte stechenden Schmerz durch Harrys Bein, und der junge Zauberer kniff die Zähne zusammen; gerade vor Luna wollte er nicht jammern oder gar zugeben, dass Hermine vielleicht, nur vielleicht, sogar recht gehabt hatte, als sie ihn vor der Unterredung zu Poppy Pomfrey schicken wollte. Irgendwie hatte es ihn direkt gefreut, als Luna von sich aus vorgeschlagen hatte, Harry zu begleiten.

Sie hatten kaum mehr als fünfzehn Stufen zurückgelegt, da stutzte Harry; Nellie Volgonttomb kam Luna und ihm entgegen, doch Harry dachte gar nicht daran, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, zu verblüfft war er, als er einen Blick auf ihre Begleitung warf – Andromeda Tonks hatte er in Hogwarts bestimmt nicht erwartet, und der junge Zauberer hob die Brauen. Die jüngere Gryffindor und ihre Begleiterin unterbrachen ihre leise Unterhaltung, als sie Harry erblickten, und Andromeda strich ihre nachtblauen Roben glatt.

„Zu dir wollte ich – Nellie hier war so nett, mir anzubieten dich aus dem Turm zu holen, Alastor Moody fragt nach dir. Er liegt in Hogwarts' Krankenbereich, und da soll ich dich hinbringen."

Nellie hob die Hand zum Gruß und war schon im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden; mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen erinnerte Harry sich daran, dass er mit Remus über Nellies Formidilo-Zauber hatte reden wollen, doch nun, da der Lehrer im Koma lag – er musste sich wohl etwas anderes einfallen lassen.

„Na, zufällig wollten wir da gerade hin", erwiderte Harry, konzentrierte sich auf Andromeda und konnte sich ein verhaltenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, humpelte an Lunas Seite weiter. Plötzlich stolperte er, knickte mit seinem Knöchel um – und wäre fast die restlichen Stufen hinab gefallen, hätte Andromeda nicht geistesgegenwärtig nach seinem Oberarm gegriffen. Heißer Schmerz brannte dort, wo sich einer ihrer langen Fingernägel in seine Muskeln bohrte, und Tonks' Mutter zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Harry, oh – entschuldige", stammelte sie, und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg, kramte bereits in tiefen Robentaschen, als Blut anfing, aus der Wunde zu sickern – sie suchte eine Salbe heraus und bekam in der Eile kaum den Deckel auf.

„Immer mit der Ruhe", versuchte Harry die Frau zu beruhigen; tatsächlich tat sein Knöchel, der nach dem Unfall brannte, als stünde er in Flammen, um ein Vielfaches mehr weh als die kleine, unbedeutende Wunde in seinem Oberarm.

Doch Andromeda bestand darauf, Harrys Verletzung zumindest zu desinfizieren. „Das brennt jetzt ein bisschen", warnte sie ihn und hatte im Handumdrehen ein wenig Salbe über der Wunde verteilt und einen Verband darum gelegt, was Harry beinahe peinlich wurde, wenn man die Größe der Verletzung betrachtete. „Es tut mir leid, Harry!" wiederholte sie eindringlich, und Harry stutzte. Doch er konnte sich denken, warum Andromeda neben sich stand – sie musste regelrecht vergehen ob ihrer Sorge um die Tochter.

Das Desinfektionsmittel wirkte schnell, und so kalt wie sein Oberarm kurzzeitig wurde, wunderte es Harry, dass die Wunde so brennen konnte. Für eine Sekunde wurde ihm so schummrig, dass er taumelte, und als der Anfall vorüber war, erklärte er: „Wird Zeit, dass wir zu Madam Pomfrey kommen." Verdammter Knöchel!

* * *

„Da ist er endlich – komm her, Potter", bellte Moody, kaum dass Luna die Tür zur Krankenstation hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und winkte Harry näher. „Ihr anderen verschwindet vor die Tür. Du auch, Poppy!" 

– „Bitte?" begehrte Madam Pomfrey sofort auf und funkelte wütend auf den alten Mann herunter, der vor ihr in einem der Krankenbetten lag. Offensichtlich fehlten ihr die Worte, sollte doch eigentlich _sie Moody _Befehle geben. „Du wirfst mich nicht aus meinem eigenen Krankenflügel, du nicht und auch sonst niemand!" Stur verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust – wenn sie jedoch darauf gebaut hatte, dass ihre überlegene Position ihr einen Vorteil verschaffen würde, hatte sie sich geschnitten. Den alten Mann kümmerte es kein bisschen, dass sich Pomfrey vor seinem Bett aufgebaut hatte, während er gemütlich in die Laken eingebaut war, und er schnaubte.

„Nein?" Es gab wenig Zauberer, die sich trauten, sich mit Pomfrey anzulegen, doch Moody gehörte wohl dazu, und Harry zog vorsichtshalber den Kopf ein. „Was denkst du eigentlich, was das hier werden soll, ein _Interview für eine Zeitung_? Das hier geht nur Potter und mich was an, und _wenn ich in deinem drei mal verfluchten Bett bleiben soll_, dann VERSCHWINDE ZUM HENKER NOCHMAL! Und mach die Tür_ hinter dir zu_!" Zuerst war Harry erschrocken gewesen aufgrund der Lautstärke, in der Moody lospolterte, doch mittlerweile konnte er nicht anders als von einem Ohr bis zum anderen zu grinsen; und der Alte kam erst in Fahrt! „Sieh mich nicht an wie einen Troll wenn es donnert, zum Troll noch einmal! Entweder du bist in_ einer Minute hier draußen_, oder ICH geh raus, aber dann kannst du dir DEINE MEDIZINISCHEN RATSCHLÄGE SONST WO HIN STECKEN!"

– „Was ist denn hier los?" Mit einem Mal war alles still, und Harry befürchtete erst, er wäre taub geworden. Er hätte erwartet, dass Moody weiterdonnerte ohne McGonagall zu bemerken, die leise die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gleiten ließ. „Man hört dich noch in meinem Büro, Alastor!"

– „Er will mich aus meinem Krankenflügel werfen!" beschwerte sich Madam Pomfrey auf der Stelle wütend, die nun zum ersten Mal wieder zu Wort kam und entrüstet Moody niederstarrte – oder das zumindest versuchte –, weil der es gewagt hatte, in _ihrem _Verantwortungsbereich so einen Lärm zu veranstalten. Dies sollte eigentlich ein Ort der Erholung sein, sprich ruhig.

„Sie will doch unbedingt, dass ich im Bett bleibe!" konterte der Auror souverän und zuckte mit den Achseln, doch er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er gedachte, seinen Kopf durchzusetzen.

Eine Weile gab keiner der Anwesenden einen Laut von sich. McGonagall musterte Moody und dieser starrte herausfordernd zurück, und Harry war ebenso wie Luna, Pomfrey und Andromeda gebannt vom nonverbalen Streitgespräch der beiden. Irgendwann nickte McGonagall dann knapp und bat Poppy, mit ihnen allen den Raum zu verlassen. Einen Moment wirkte es, als wolle die Krankenpflegerin protestieren – einerseits durfte sie alle paar Wochen Menschen behandeln, die sich auf irgendwelchen abenteuerlichen Ordenseinsätzen verletzt hatten, obwohl sie nicht im Orden war, sollte aber auf der anderen Seite kuschen. Doch dann fügte sie sich und folgte den anderen drei mit einer Miene, als hätte sie in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen.

Harry wartete, bis sich die Türen hinter den anderen geschlossen hatte, dann humpelte er neugierig an Moodys Seite, ignorierte die Schmerzen in seinem Bein und ließ seinen Blick über einige wenige Habseligkeiten des alten Mannes schweifen, versuchte, einen Anhaltspunkt darauf zu finden, was Moody von ihm erwartete; doch weder dem Spickoskop noch einem der beiden Kästchen konnte er entnehmen, was seine Aufgabe sein würde, und so wandte er sich Moody zu. Dieser wiederum langte aus und zog einen der kleinen Kasten heran, welche Harry nun als Schmuckschatullen erkannte – was wollte _Moody _ausgerechnet mit einer Schmuckschatulle? Vermutlich hatte er die geliehen, nur, weswegen?

Doch Harry vergaß diesen Gedanken sofort, denn der Ärmel von Alastors Krankenrobe rutschte zurück und gab den Blick frei auf schwarze, tote Haut; Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, kämpfte gegen die Rolle rückwärts an, die sein Magen schlug – was war in den zwei Wochen seit der Mission im Haus der Jugsons geschehen? Knochige, dürre, leblose Finger hielten ihm das Kästchen entgegen, „da, nimm!", und Harry gehorchte, passte auf, der Hand des Mannes nicht zu nahe zu kommen, die ihn irgendwie an die der Dementoren erinnerte, nur nicht schleimig – er konnte nur starren.

„Pah", schimpfte Moody und fuchtelte mit seiner rechten Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum, dass dieser erschrocken zusammenzuckte; er konnte den Blick noch immer nicht von den schwarzen Fingern nehmen, die sich so beunruhigend nah und eklig vor ihm hin und her bewegten.

„Das steckt dich schon nicht an, Bengel. Nur ein Fluch, der sich langsam den Arm herauf frisst – ich hab versucht ... Aber eigentlich geht dich das nichts an!" Moodys so intensiver Blick gab Harry frei, bohrte sich stattdessen in die Decke.

„Tut … tut mir leid", brachte Harry geschockt heraus, stockte, als sich ihm das Bild eines Skeletts aufdrängte, das mit schwarzer, fauliger Haut überzogen war und in einem Bett vor ihm lag, und jetzt konnte er nichts mehr dagegen machen, dass ihm schlecht wurde. Er hoffte, sich nicht übergeben zu müssen und den Alten dadurch zu verärgern oder aufzuregen, und er öffnete den Mund, um Moody sein Bedauern auszudrücken, fragte sich gleichzeitig, was der Phönixorden wohl ohne Mad-Eye machen würde.

„Aber deswegen bist du nicht hier, Bursche", schnitt der ihm das Wort ab und deutete auf die Schatulle in Harrys Händen, räusperte sich, und obwohl Harrys Magen immer noch rebellierte, siegte wieder die Neugier. Er konnte Moody immer noch bedauern, wenn er seinen Auftrag erledigt hatte – ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Auror sicher toben würde, wenn ihm irgendjemand sein Mitgefühl aussprach.

„Weswegen dann?" erkundigte Harry sich also, überlegte, ob es sich lohnen würde, einen Stuhl heranzuziehen und es sich darauf bequem zu machen.

– „Ich bekomm das verfluchte Schmuckkästchen nicht auf", beschwerte sich daraufhin Moody und knurrte verärgert, stierte die Schatulle an, als wolle er sie deshalb mit seinem Blick in die Luft jagen. „Und Dumbledore auch nicht. Pah, ich frag mich doch, ob sie vielleicht reagiert, wenn _du _sie dazu zwingen willst."

Sicher doch. Wenn er noch zwanzig Jahre studieren würde, und Harry rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Weil er ja ein so viel größerer Zauberer war als Moody und Dumbledore; wieso hatte er bisher nicht daran gedacht, simultan gegen die beiden zu kämpfen? Doch langsam dämmerte ihm, worauf der Alte hinaus wollte, und die kleine, sarkastische Stimme in seinem Kopf verstummte. Moody und Dumbledore sprachen nicht Parsel, und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„_Öffnen!_" zischte er, wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch nichts geschah. Umso überraschter war Harry, dass Alastor, nachdem er sein magisches Auge hatte rollen lassen, zufrieden grunzte und sich in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ. „Ausgezeichnet, Bursche – dann verschwind mal wieder, und zieh die Vorhänge um mein Bett zu."

– „Aber ich hab doch gar nichts –", stammelte er, doch Moody schnitt ihm das Wort ab, winkte ihn fort. Da Harry keine Lust hatte, wie Madam Pomfrey zusammengestaucht zu werden – bei dem Gedanken daran musste er automatisch grinsen –, tat er also wie geheißen und ließ sich dann auf das Nachbarbett sinken. Durch die Vorhänge konnte er gerade erkennen – gut, dass Moodys Bett zwischen der Sonne und ihm stand –, wie der Auror einen langen, schmalen Gegenstand aus seinem Nachtkästchen zog, die zweite der Schatullen – die, die er Harry nicht gegeben hatte – aufmachte und ihn hineinstieß. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit, das lange Etwas wieder verschwinden zu lassen, bevor die Tür aufging und Pomfrey, McGonagall und Smethwyck hereinfegten – und Harry fragte sich sofort, was denn der Heiler hier machte ...

„Eine Minute noch, Hippocrates", bat Madam Pomfrey und wandte sich Harry zu, „Ich kümmere mich schnell noch um seinen Knöchel, dann helf ich dir, Mad-Eye diesen Arm abzunehmen." – „Was?" platzte Harry heraus, was ihm einen rügenden Blick McGonagalls einbrachte, und er schluckte. Üble Nachrichten.

* * *

Nachdem Harry Luna bis zu Brunhilde der Bäuerin begleitet und zugesehen hatte, wie die blonde Hexe durch ihr Porträtloch kroch, hatte er eigentlich in seinen eigenen Turm zurückkehren wollen; aus einem Impuls heraus entschied er sich anders, und seit fünf Minuten versuchte er erfolglos, die Wasserspeier vor ihm dazu zu überreden, ihn zu Dumbledores Bürotür vorzulassen. 

„Schwachkopf – Schwabbelspeck – Krimskrams!" Die Süßigkeiten hatte er bereits durch – zumindest die, die ihm in den Sinn kamen –, doch die Steinskulpturen bequemten sich noch immer nicht dazu, ihm den Weg freizugeben. Wieso hatte Dumbledore nicht irgendwo eine Art Klingel? Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Harry sich, was wohl alles schief gehen konnte, bevor die Schüler erst einen Lehrer aufweckten, der sie zum Direktor schleifte.

„Orden – Phönix – Minnie – Toady ..." Erschrocken sprang Harry beiseite, als die Skulpturen vor ihm den Weg frei machten; er hatte eigentlich nur Spaß gemacht. Neugierig fragte er sich, was die Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte; also bitte, doch nicht ‚Toady'! Da musste schon ...

„Ah, Potter – etwas ... dümmeres ist ihnen nicht mehr eingefallen?" drang eine ölige Stimme an seine Ohren, und Harry erkannte den Lehrer, noch ehe der aus den Schatten trat, die Wendeltreppe verließ und sich vor ihm aufbaute.

... da musste schon Snape dahinter stecken. Oder sonst jemand, der Dumbledore aufgesucht hatte. Nun, das erklärte das Verhalten der Skulpturen. Auch wenn die Snape gern hätten eingesperrt lassen können!

„Nein, tut mir leid, Sir!" erwiderte Harry jovial und zog provozierend die Brauen hoch; er hatte sich schon öfter den Knöchel im Training gequetscht, aber bei Sirius immer nur, wenn dies nicht vermeidbar war. Er sah nicht ein, warum er vor Snape kuschen sollte, er hätte früher reagieren müssen. Hätte früher reagiert, wenn er Harry keine Lektion hätte erteilen wollen. „Ich war beschäftigt, die Tür aufzukriegen."

– „So vorlaut und arrogant wie der Vater, Potter", erwiderte Snape eisig, und Harry nahm mit grimmiger Genugtuung wahr, dass der Zaubertrankmeister eine Nuance weißer wurde als dies selbst bei ihm sonst der Fall war. „Ich nehme mir ob ihrer unverschämten Bemerkung die Freiheit ..." Wozu er sich die Freiheit nahm, bekam Harry nicht mehr mit, denn er sprang durch die schnell kleiner werdende Lücke in der Wand, bevor der verhasste Erbfeind ihm eine Strafe aufbrummen konnte. Die Wasserspeier hatten sich hinter ihm geschlossen, schluckten den Rest von Snapes Satz, und Harry hastete die Stufen hinauf, klopfte an Dumbledores Bürotür, vertraute darauf, dass Snape dem alten Zauberer nicht auf die Nase binden wollte, dass ihm ein Schüler entwischt war. Heimlich lachte er sich ins Fäustchen, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr der fetthaarige Giftmischer wohl toben würde. „Herein!"

– „Guten Abend, Sir", wünschte Harry dem Direktor noch bevor er ganz durch den Rahmen war, dann ließ er die Tür ebenso schnell wie sanft ins Schloss gleiten und schritt auf den vornehmen Schreibtisch des alten Mannes zu, welcher die gleiche Phönixfeder in der Hand hielt wie schon bei Sirius' Besuch kurz nach diesem Artikel über Natasha. Die schwere Kristallschüssel befand sich ebenfalls noch an Ort und Stelle, auch wenn diesmal keine Kekse einluden, zuzugreifen, und die meisten der Schulleiterporträts schliefen bereits. Harry fragte sich plötzlich, wo wohl Dumbledores Räume waren.

„Harry, guten Abend!" erwiderte der Schulleiter den Gruß mit dem ewigen Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen und deutete auf einen der bequemen Sessel, die vor seinem Schreibtisch darauf warteten, benutzt zu werden – wie immer schien er über den Besuch nicht überrascht zu sein. Wie durch Zauberhand – Harry musste grinsen – erschienen plötzlich genau die gleichen Kekse wie letztens in der Schale, und Dumbledore lud ihn mit einer Geste ein, zuzugreifen. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deiner späten Gesellschaft?"

Nellie natürlich, deren Angriff Harry nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, und ihm verging die Lust zu grinsen; um nicht sofort antworten zu müssen griff er in die Keksschüssel, obwohl er weder hungrig war noch Appetit verspürte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihm der Keks sogar geschmeckt. Er war mit Sicherheit genießbarer als Hagrids, aber Harry grübelte zu sehr darüber nach, was Dumbledore hören musste.

So sehr er sich mit jemandem unterhalten wollte, so wenig wusste er, wie er anfangen sollte, ohne die Mitschülerin in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen; natürlich war er sauer, wenn er daran dachte, wie Nellies Fluch ihn mitgenommen hatte, gezwungen hatte, auf diesem abgenutzten Teppichboden zu kauern, bis Ron kam und Nellie verscheuchte. Aber andererseits ... Harry hatte Nellie – flüchtig – gekannt, bevor dieses Unglück ihrer Schwester widerfahren war, hatte Ellen gut gekannt und gemocht. Jeder im Quidditchteam, jeder Gryffindor hatte das quirlige Mädchen gern haben müssen. Es war eine Schande; für das was Malfoy getan hatte existierten nicht einmal Worte. Seitdem versuchten die Heiler, Ellen im St. Mungo's zu helfen, und seitdem scheiterten sie bei jedem Versuch. Der blonde Slytherin hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, und Harry würde ihn sich selbst liebend gern ordentlich zur Brust nehmen. Umso mehr Nellie, und umso mehr verstand er sie. Doch die dunklen Künste gingen zu weit. Hier ging es nicht darum, zu petzen, er wollte Nellie helfen, und so sprudelte er los.

Dumbledore hörte geduldig zu, verzog keine Miene und ließ Harry reden. Manches schien ihm bereits bekannt zu sein, anderes wiederum absolut neu. Ein-, zweimal wurden sie von einem Porträt unterbrochen, und Harry war froh, dass der Schulleiter die Angelegenheit so ernst nahm, sich jegliche weitere Störungen unterbat, wenn es nicht _wirklich _wichtig war.

Schließlich kam Harry zu Nellies Formidilo-Attacke, von der Dumbledore sicher noch nicht gehört hatte – Ron oder Hermine hätten ihm sofort berichtet, wenn sie damit zum Schulleiter gerannt wären – und endete mit der Befürchtung, dass die dunklen Künste folgen würden, zu denen es ohnehin nur noch ein kleiner Schritt war. Die ganze Zeit musste er an Sirius denken, und Natasha, die beide bereit gewesen wären, für ihre Rache zu töten; ganz ohne die dunklen Künste, und er wusste nicht was schlimmer war, wusste nur, dass Nellie Einhalt geboten werden musste.

Eine volle Minute herrschte Stille, und Harry wurde unruhig. Vielleicht hatte er zu viel erzählt, Dumbledore hatte sicherlich viel um die Ohren; aber andererseits hatte er sich immer Zeit für seine Schüler genommen, hatte jedem einzelnen eine Hand angeboten, die derjenige ergreifen konnte, wenn er Hilfe brauchte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du damit zu mir gekommen bist, Harry!" brach der Schulleiter schließlich die Stille, rückte seine Brille zurecht, beruhigte Harry ein wenig; das Funkeln war aus seinen Augen verschwunden, hatte Besorgnis Platz gemacht, die Dumbledore die Stirn in Falten legte. „Ich werde mir darüber intensiv Gedanken machen müssen. Das ist sehr beunruhigend ..."

– „Kann man Nellie denn helfen?" platzte aus Harry heraus, was er sich bereits die ganze Zeit gefragt hatte; gerade deswegen war er doch hergekommen. Zu seinem Verdruss schüttelte Dumbledore jedoch traurig den Kopf, und Harry wollte seinen eigenen gegen die Wand schlagen. „Nur wenn sie uns lässt, fürchte ich Harry. Nur wenn sie uns lässt, sonst –"

Dumbledore unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, fasste einen Punkt hinter Harry ins Auge und der junge Zauberer fuhr herum, gerade als ein silbern leuchtendes Band an ihm vorbeizischte und sich auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch niederließ, um dort zu einer Katze anzuwachsen; der Patronus verkündete in der ernsten Stimme einer besorgten Minerva McGonagall an Dumbledore gewandt – Harry spürte wie er wider Willen starrte, hatte er etwas derartiges doch nie zuvor gesehen: „Poppy und Hippocrates haben Alastors Arm erfolgreich abgenommen. Sowohl die beiden als auch Severus sind zuversichtlich, dass damit der Fluch keine Gefahr mehr für ihn darstellt."

Die schnurrende Katze löste sich in Luft auf, und als Harry es einen Moment später schaffte, seine entgleisten Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sich wieder Dumbledore zuzuwenden, war das Funkeln zum Teil in dessen blaue Augen zurückgekehrt, und er schien wieder zufriedener mit der Welt.

Auch Harry ließ sich durch die Nachricht von Nellie ablenken, und er fragte neugierig: „Was für ein Fluch war das, der Moodys Hand so tot gemacht hat?"

Eine andere Beschreibung fiel ihm nicht ein, und Dumbledore würde ihm auch keine liefern begriff Harry verdrossen noch bevor dieser abwinkte und Harry stattdessen einen weiteren Keks anbot, den dieser misslaunig ausschlug. „Lassen wir es dabei bewenden, dass der Fluch gefährlich, ja tödlich war. Ich muss gestehen ich bin erleichtert, dass alles so glimpflich abgelaufen ist. Obwohl, ich weiß nicht, kann man angesichts des Verlusts eines Armes von ‚glimpflich' reden?"

Nachdenklich zog Dumbledore die Stirn kraus, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und fortfuhr: „Jedenfalls blieb den Heilern wohl kaum eine Wahl, wenn sie den Rest seines Körpers retten wollten. Und jetzt entschuldige bitte, Harry, es ist fast neun Uhr!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm Dumbledore Fawkes' goldene Feder wieder zur Hand und wendete sich dem Brief zu, an dem er vor dem Gespräch mit Harry geschrieben hatte. Der junge Zauberer zuckte mit den Schultern – er konnte schwer Einwände gegen seine Entlassung erheben, immerhin musste er vor neun Uhr in seinem Turm zurück sein; außerdem würde er aus Dumbledore ohnehin nicht mehr herausquetschen können, als er dies schon getan hatte. Seinen Auftrag hatte er erledigt, Dumbledore würde sich dem Fall Nellie annehmen.

Mit verhaltenem Schaudern rutschte Harry von seinem Sitz und dachte an Moody, der nun nach seiner Nase und dem Bein auch noch seinen Arm verloren hatte; Moody würde in diesem Krieg kämpfen, bis entweder der letzte Todesser in Askaban war oder nichts mehr von ihm übrig sein würde. Über dem flauen Gefühl in seinem Magen überkam Harry eine Art kameradschaftlicher Respekt begleitet von einer berechtigten Gänsehaut. Die erste Prophezeiung Trelawneys hatte Harry an ein ähnliches Schicksal gebunden noch bevor er überhaupt geboren wurde; er selbst würde in diesem Krieg kämpfen müssen, bis entweder von ihm oder Voldemort nichts mehr übrig sein würde.

* * *

Es war staubig und außerhalb des Gebäudes machte die Dämmerung ersten Sonnenstrahlen Platz, als Harry die schmale, steile Treppe herunterschritt. Die Stufen waren kaum breit genug für seine Füße, und ihn wunderte, dass er nicht schon lange auf die nachtschwarzen Roben getreten, gestolpert und auf den grauen Steinboden unter der Treppe gefallen war. 

Harry hatte diesen Ort nie zuvor gesehen, er kannte überhaupt keinen Platz, der ihn an dieses Gebäude auch nur erinnerte. Nichtsdestotrotz wandte er sich zielstrebig nach links, nur um nach zehn Metern eine Tür zu seiner Linken mit langen, knochigen, gräulichen Finger zu öffnen und hindurchzutreten – mit Voldemorts Fingern, begriff Harry und schluckte.

Das erklärte die fremde Umgebung, erklärte, warum er sich selbst im Bett geglaubt hatte, und auch wenn er nicht begeistert über den erneuten Ausflug in Voldemorts Geist war, so war ihm doch klar, dass er die Chance nutzen würde. Harry begann auf Details zu achten. Das kleine, vollgestellte Büro, dessen Wände von Tabellen und Diagrammen nur so überquollen, beherbergte zwei Schreibtische, deren Bürostühle nicht beide besetzt waren.

Harry hatte den blonden, dickbäuchigen Mann nie zuvor gesehen, der am Fenster saß und mit vorsichtiger Wachsamkeit aufsah, schluckte und nicht wagte, sich wieder seinem Computer zuzuwenden, solange die scharlachroten Augen des dunklen Lords auf ihm ruhten; Voldemort machte keine Anstalten auf ihn zuzugehen, machte sich einen Spaß daraus, den Mann zu verschrecken. Harry wusste nicht, ob der Fremde ein Zauberer war oder nicht; zumindest hatte man ihm, wenn er denn einen besessen hatte, den Zauberstab abgenommen. Er schwitzte trotz seines kurzärmligen Hemdes.

In der Wand gegenüber befand sich eine Tür mit einem Milchglasfenster und der Aufschrift ‚privat', und die Würggeräusche dahinter verstummten kurz bevor die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine Frau langsam heraustaumelte, bei deren Anblick es Harry die Sprache verschlug; er hörte Voldemort leise lachen.

Ihre hohen Wangenknochen und das spitze Kinn waren viel zu blass, und die eisblauen, gehetzten Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen; alles in allem machte sie einen abgehärmten Eindruck, so ganz anders als beim letzten Mal, dass Harry ihr begegnet war. Natasha Toleen sah grauenhaft aus.

Als sie Voldemort entdeckte, spannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge an und sie versuchte, an der ihr eigenen Gelassenheit festzuhalten, die in den vergangen Wochen sicher auf eine harte Probe gestellt worden war. So forsch wie unter diesen Umständen überhaupt möglich ließ sie sich in den freien Stuhl sinken und strich den Rock ihres knielangen, schlichten Sommerkleids glatt, bevor sie nach einem Lineal griff; aus ihren hellbraunen, hochgesteckten Haaren hing hier und da eine einzelne Strähne heraus, die Natasha jedoch ignorierte, so wie sie versuchte, Voldemort zu ignorieren. Trotz seines Schocks angesichts ihrer Erscheinung musste Harry beeindruckt starren. Voldemort zückte seinen Zauberstab.

* * *

„Und dann?" hauchte Hermine atemlos; ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, die Finger umschlossen Rons Hand, und beides schien gleichermaßen blutleer. Ron biss sich auf die Lippe, ignorierte den mit den Flügeln schlagenden Pigwidgeon, der ungeduldig um Aufmerksamkeit buhlte. 

„Dann", holte Harry aus, öffnete die Hand in einer vagen Geste, die alles oder nichts bedeuten konnte, „prüfte Volde-", Ron quiekte auf, „-mort, ob Natasha und dieser Zauberer nicht entkommen können – leider war er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden – und als er die beiden ausreichend erschreckt hatte, machte er sich aus dem Staub."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, fühlte eine ohnmächtige Wut in sich auflodern. Kranke Spielchen – die Stühle wackeln und es darunter blitzen zu lassen, war absolut unnötig gewesen; der blonde Mann war buchstäblich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf den Tisch gesprungen, und auch Natasha war ein undeutliches Wimmern entronnen.

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Speck, Hermine klopfte ihm geistesabwesend auf den Rücken und sprach aus, was sie alle drei dachten: „Das war alles?"

In der Tat konnte sich auch Harry nicht erklären, wie es zu diesem Traum kommen konnte; nicht, dass ein starkes Gefühl Voldemorts involviert gewesen schien – Harry hatte weder die vertraute, fremde Wut gespürt noch unverhohlene Freude, die den schwarzen Lord nicht nur einmal zu einem rekordverdächtigen Lachanfall angestachelt hatte. Aber wenn der Einbruch in Voldemorts Geist nichts mit Gefühlen zu tun hatte ...

„Wenn du bisher von _ihm _geträumt hast_ ohne_ dass ein starkes Gefühl von seiner Seite vorhanden war", überlegte Hermine laut, blickte sich kurz um, wollte sichergehen, nicht belauscht zu werden, „dann hat er das immer absichtlich herbeigeführt!"

Genau das hatte auch Harry gedacht, nur dass das leider nicht weniger Rätsel aufwarf, denn, ehrlich, einen Sinn konnte Harry in dem Traum nicht erkennen. Gut, Voldemort hatte ihm vorgeführt, dass Natasha in seiner Hand war; hatte vielleicht Spaß daran, ihn zu provozieren, ihm zu veranschaulichen, wie machtlos er war – denn einen Hinweis, _wo _Voldemort seine Gefangenen versteckte, hatte Harry dem nicht entnehmen können, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte. Mürrisch überdachte er seine Erinnerungen von dem Ort, denen seine beiden Freunde schon bei der ersten Schilderung gebannt gefolgt waren.

„Und du sagst, sie hatte nur ein Sommerkleid an?" wiederholte Ron nachdenklich, rührte seinen Pudding um, wie auch immer er dazu kam, und starrte aus dem Fenster in die frühe Morgensonne; man merkte, dass der April nahte – es war nicht mehr so lange dunkel.

– „Dann vermute ich, dass sie außer Landes ist. In der Nähe des Äquators, wo sonst ist es im Frühling – oder auf der Südhalbkugel ist jetzt Herbst – warm genug?" ergänzte Hermine achselzuckend, schwenkte sanft ihre Teetasse; die Stirn in Falten ignorierte sie Pigwidgeon und den _Tagespropheten_, den die Eule nicht losbekam, „wenn wir nur an einen Wetterbericht kommen würden – na, ich vermute, das ließe trotzdem noch zuviel Spielraum!"

Ron knurrte, und Harry war froh, dass er sich nicht allein ärgerte, dass sie Natasha nicht lokalisieren konnten; seine besten Freunde hinter sich zu haben tat gut! Er würde sie bald fragen, ob er Sirius von dem Traum erzählen sollte – allein zu entscheiden traute er sich nicht zu. Einerseits hatte sein Pate ein Recht zu erfahren, dass Harry von seiner Freundin geträumt hatte; andererseits ging es Natasha nicht gut, und allein beim Gedanken, seinem Paten noch mehr Bauchschmerzen zu bereiten – er musste sich noch erholen, und sie wussten _nicht_, wo Toleen gefangen gehalten wurde – wurde Harry selbst flau im Magen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Harry, warum Voldemort Natasha aus Askaban geholt hatte; diese Überlegung führte ihn zu der Frage, warum er keine Dementoren abstellte, um die Gefangenen zu überwachen – ein Gedanke, der Harry noch gar nicht gekommen war –, und wer dieser andere Gefangene überhaupt war.

„Tut mir leid", erwiderte Ron, als Harry dies ausgesprochen hatte, und zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber blond und mit Bauch ist keine sehr – eindeutige Beschreibung." Danach schaufelte er sich eine große Portion Pudding in den Mund und war mit Schlucken beschäftigt; Hermine schmunzelte, und auch Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten, obwohl ihm eigentlich gar nicht danach war, zu lachen. Rons Eule hatte endlich genug davon, vor dessen Augen herumzuflattern, ließ die Zeitung auf den Boden fallen und schnappte sich beleidigt den Rest vom Speck ihres Besitzers.

„Und außerdem denke ich, dass du noch warten sollest, bis du Sirius bescheid sagst", ergänzte der Rotschopf, sobald er den Mund wieder leer hatte, und Hermine nickte zustimmend, „das regt ihn auf, und helfen kann er auch nicht."

Es stimmte, seine Freunde hinter sich zu wissen tat gut. Erst langsam begriff er, wie erleichtert er war, dass Ron wieder mit ihnen herumhing; dass er nicht mehr alles allein entscheiden musste.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du den Unsinn überhaupt liest!" wechselte Ron dann das Thema, als Hermine die Zeitung vom Boden fischte, und Harry entschloss, später darüber zu grübeln, wie er auf den Traum über Natasha reagieren würde. Hermine schnaubte, „besser eine Zeitung als keine, solange man nicht alles schluckt, was einem vorgehalten wird!" und Harry organisierte sich den hinteren Teil des _Tagespropheten_.

_REDEN IST SILBER, SCHWEIGEN IST GOLD!_

-Arsenie Madlack über die Bestätigung eines Sprichworts dessen Wahrheitsgehalt erschrecken kann-

_Wir bedauern sehr, über das Verschwinden eines Kollegen schreiben zu müssen, auch wenn dieser in doppeltem Wortsinn scharfe Konkurrenz war._

_Seit Mittwoch Abend hat ihn keiner mehr gesehen oder etwas von ihm gehört. Die Rede ist vom alten Xenophilius Lovegood, Chefredakteur und Herausgeber des _Klitterers_. Was wir wissen ist, dass sein Haus nach allen Regeln der Kunst auseinandergelegt wurde; es geht das Gerücht herum, dass Lovegood ein Erumpent Horn__bei sich gehabt hatte, das beim Angriff der Todesser explodiert ist – außer Trümmern und dem dunklen Mal ist nicht viel übrig geblieben vom Haus des exzentrischen Vertreibers._

Xenophilius Lovegood, das musste Lunas Vater sein! _Luna_, und Harry ließ die Zeitung in die Reste seines Brötchens fallen und sprang auf; keine Luna am Tisch der Ravenclaws, und Dumbledores Blick am Lehrertisch zufolge wusste das Mädchen Bescheid. Für den Moment war Natasha vergessen, und Harrys Inneres zog sich zusammen. Ohne zu überlegen fegte Harry aus der Großen Halle und visierte die Stufen in der Eingangshalle an, die tiefer ins Schloss führten; wo konnte das Mädchen stecken?

„Nick! _Nick!_" brüllte Harry dem fast kopflosen Geist entgegen, der gerade zufällig durch die nächste Mauer kam, und blieb schlitternd vor dem Gespenst stehen, „Wo finde ich den Hausgeist der Ravenclaws?" Leicht pikiert öffnete sein eigenes Hausgespenst den Mund, ließ ihn wieder zuschnappen als wäre er ein Fisch. „Wenn es um gespenstischen Service geht -"

– „Nein nein, ich suche eine Ravenclaw!" fiel Harry Nick hastig ins Wort – er hatte keine Zeit für Spielchen – und sah zufrieden, wie sich die Falten aus Nicks substanzloser Stirn verabschiedeten; kein Grund mehr, sich angegriffen zu fühlen, und Harry seufzte. Er wollte zu Luna! Schnell.

„Als ich die graue Dame zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, kam sie gerade aus dem Ravenclaw-Turm", überlegte Sir Nicolas und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, nickte zwei-, dreimal wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen und breitete dann die Hände in einer umfassenden Geste aus, „ja genau, aus dem Turm, wie gesagt -"

– „Danke, Nick!" Harry war schon wieder auf dem Weg, drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen ob sein Hausgeist verstanden hatte oder affektiert über die Unterbrechung war, und sprintete den Gang hinunter; wie gut, dass Hermine, Ron und er der grauen Dame in der sechsten Klasse bereits zu ihrem Turm gefolgt waren; was für eine Ironie, dass es damals ebenfalls um die Suche nach Luna ging.

Außer Puste bog Harry in den Gang mit den Büros der Lehrer ab – wie gut, dass die alle beim Frühstück waren und ihm so keine Strafe fürs Rennen in den Korridoren aufbrummen konnten – und fegte an Sirius' Zimmern vorbei; schlitternd kam er zum Stehen, wedelte mit den Armen, um sein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren – die Karte des Rumtreibers! Besser als jeder Hausgeist, und die graue Dame war vergessen. Harry kehrte auf der Stelle um und donnerte der Bürotür seines Paten das Passwort entgegen, dankte Sirius stumm, dass er ihm dieses mitgeteilt hatte.

„Krone!" schrie Harry und segelte durch die sich öffnende Tür, prallte von dieser ab – keine Zeit sich zu ärgern, dass sie sich nicht flotter öffnete.

Mit flinken Fingern zog Harry die oberste Schublade auf, durchwühlte rasch den Inhalt; Stundenpläne, Sitzpläne, Lehrpläne, Schulaufgabenpläne. Nichts interessantes, wirklich! In der zweiten Schublade fand sich ähnliches; die dritte ließ sich nicht einmal öffnen, doch Harry wusste aus Erfahrung, dass darin Unterlagen zu den Ordenseinsätzen versteckt wurden, und er hatte kein Passwort. Ein hastiger Blick auf seine Uhr – ihm lief die Zeit davon.

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus – er wollte sich die Stirn einschlagen, dass er daran nicht bereits gedacht hatte – zückte er seinen Zauberstab, schrie „_Accio _Karte des Rumtreibers", konzentrierte sich auf das alte Pergament und hielt die Luft an; wagte schließlich wieder, den Atem zischend entweichen zu lassen, als er das vertraute Geräusch der durch die Luft schneidenden Karte hörte. Geschickt fing er sie auf, „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!", und schlanke Linien bildeten sich viel zu langsam, er wollte die Karte schütteln um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es eilig hatte.

Luna in den verwinkelten Gängen zu finden stellte seine Geduld auf eine nicht minder harte Probe, und Harry überlegte schon, doch die graue Dame aufzusuchen. Dann – _endlich!_ – fingen seine grünen Augen ihren Punkt ein. Und Harrys Herz drohte stehen zu bleiben – Luna, _Luna _befand sich auf dem Geländer des Westturms. _Auf _dem Geländer!

‚_Seit Mittwoch Abend hat ihn keiner mehr gesehen oder etwas von ihm gehört. Die Rede ist vom alten Xenophilius Lovegood_' – scheiße! Die Karte segelte zu Boden, und Harry rannte als ginge es um sein Leben, kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass die Bürotür seines Paten sperrangelweit offen stehen blieb oder er diverse Gryffindors einfach über den Haufen walzte. Wenn er nur nicht zu spät kam! Luna _durfte _nicht springen, sie durfte einfach nicht!

Seine Seite stach als stünde sie in Flammen, als Harry die Treppe zum Westturm hinaufjagte, etliche Porträts aufschreckte, die pikiert protestierten. „_Laceratus!_", die Tür zerbarst in hunderte Teile, und Harry stolperte auf das Dach des Westturms; Luna saß auf dem Geländer, und Harry keuchte auf: „Luna!"


	25. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

_So, fertig mit dem nächsten Kapitel - wie üblich entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass ihr warten musstet, und bedanke mich für die ... ähm ja, zwei Reviews. Würde mich freuen, wenn das wieder ein bisschen mehr würden._

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! Lasst mich bitte wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat _;-)

* * *

**Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

* * *

Es war, als wäre Harry nur ein Zuschauer dessen, was sich ereignete; im einen Moment stand er neben sich, starrte Luna an, _konnte_ nur starren. Sein Hirn war wie leergefegt, doch umso deutlicher drang das Echo seiner Gedanken in seinen Ohren: _Sie _darf _nicht springen!_

Dann, im nächsten, knallte er auf harten Steinboden, schürfte sich zu viel Haut auf und japste nach Luft, als er es irgendwie schaffte, sich den Ellbogen in die eigenen Rippen zu stoßen. Luna landete auf ihm, presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, und seine Rippen schmerzten noch mehr; doch Harry konnte sich nicht mies fühlen ob der Erleichterung, die durch seine Blutbahnen strömte, ihn so wunderbar von innen wärmte. Ganz im Gegensatz zum kalten Boden, und Harry keuchte, als Luna grob von ihm hochsprang wie von einer Matte und auf das Geländer zustürzte.

Aufzustehen kam ihm nicht in den Sinn – dauerte zu lang – er zückte den Zauberstab und schrie entsetzt – ‚darf nicht springen!' – den ersten Zauberspruch, der ihm einfiel der Menschen schweben ließ. „_Levicorpus!_"

Eine Sekunde danach wurde Luna kopfüber in die Luft gerissen und baumelte herum als schüttelte ein Riese ihre Knöchel, umklammerte dabei ein Blatt Pergament, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Harry nahm sich einen Moment zu verschnaufen, stemmte sich schwer atmend auf die Ellbogen und wuchtete seinen Körper auf die Füße; die Schmerzen im Knie ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Lunas Gesicht färbte sich rosa, als ihr Blut aus den Beinen in den Kopf floss, doch Harry kam sich nicht einmal sonderlich gemein vor, als er das Mädchen da oben baumeln ließ – argwöhnisch musterte er Luna, doch der erwartete Ärger blieb aus. Statt ihn wütend anzublitzen – obwohl Harry nicht einmal wusste, ob Luna das konnte – sah sie ihn aus verwirrten Glubschaugen an, als wisse sie nicht, ob er bei Sinnen sei.

„Wenn du mir versprichst nicht zu springen", keuchte er, wischte sich mit der freien Hand Schweiß von der Stirn, „dann setz ich dich auf deine Füße zurück!" Eigentlich eine klare Aussage, doch Luna blickte nur verwirrter drein, blinzelte und legte den Kopf schief, was kopfüber lustig ausgesehen hätte, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst.

„Wovon redest du?" fragte sie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Faszination in der Stimme, die so ganz anders anmutete als der Ärger, den Harry erwartet hatte. Dann hellte sich ihre Mine auf, und Luna lächelte ihn verträumt an, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bringe mich nicht um, ich wollte ungestört Papas Brief lesen!"

Oops; mit hochrotem Kopf – der sogar Lunas Konkurrenz machte – beeilte sich der Junge der lebte, die blauäugige Hexe auf den Boden zurückzuholen. „_Liberacorpus!_"

Stammelnd und nach Worten suchend entschuldigte er sich, starrte nur zu Boden; wurde noch röter – ihm war so heiß, dass seine Ohren brannten –, als Luna sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, sich bedankte, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte. Die aber nicht nötig seien. „Papa schreibt, dass er sich verstecken kann, und ich bin froh, dass er nicht geschrieben hat, wo. Wenn das Ministerium die Eulen untersucht ... ist das sicherer. Er schreibt auch, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen, er hätte genug weiße Haare für uns beide! Ich wette, er zieht alle paar Tage um. Seine Zeitschrift kann er natürlich nicht mehr veröffentlichen. Das find ich schade, aber mir ist es lieber, als dass er das Risiko eingeht, sich finden zu lassen."

Das alles brach in einem einzigen Schwall aus ihr heraus, und Harry hatte Mühe, ihr zu folgen, wie sie so verträumt auf den Brief in ihrer Hand starrte, bevor sie ihn liebevoll faltete und in ihre Roben gleiten ließ; was er jedoch heraushörte was wichtig war, dass Luna nie daran gedacht hatte zu springen, und aus einem Impuls heraus schloss er die verblüffte junge Hexe fest in die Arme, schickte ein stummes Dankgebet gen Himmel. Er würde sie über das Wochenende mit zu sich – und Ron und Hermine – ins Hauptquartier nehmen, wo er mit Sirius trainieren würde; sie sollte davon abgelenkt werden, dass Mr. Lovegood vermisst wurde! Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus, als Luna schließlich seine Umarmung erwiderte.

* * *

Sie kamen gerade zum Mittagessen im Hauptquartier an – eigentlich war es beinahe fünfzehn Uhr am Nachmittag. McGonagall nickte anerkennend, hatte Harry es doch endlich geschafft, einen Portschlüssel zu beschwören, auch wenn dieser noch wackelte, dass einem schlecht wurde. Mit der Routine würde sich die Fluglage verbessern, erklärte die Lehrerin knapp und war verschwunden, kaum dass sie überprüft hatte, dass an ihren Schülern noch alles dran war. Die vier bekamen gerade noch mit, wie sie irgendetwas von „viel zu jung" murmelte, und den Kragen ihrer Robe hochschlug. 

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Luna mussten nur ihrer Nase folgen, um zu den anwesenden Ordensmitgliedern zu finden, und gerade Harrys Nase dankte dem Zauberer, dass er schon in Hogwarts gespeist hatte; was auch immer es war – _es_ sah nach Eintopf aus – roch fürchterlich. „Wirklich ein Jammer, dass sie es bis morgen nicht schaffen werden, die Versorgung wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen", klagte Ron wehmütig, dachte so offensichtlich an den Kastanienpudding, den er vor gerade mal einer Stunde in sich hinein geschlichtet hatte, dass Hermine ihn mit ihrem Ellbogen in die Seite boxte. Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen, das genauso gut eine Grimasse hätte werden können, und schwang sich neben Sirius auf die alte Holzbank; mit leisem Kribbeln in seinem Magen registrierte er, dass Luna sich neben ihn setzte, während Hermine Ron zwischen George und sich selbst einzwängte.

Sirius hatte kaum Zeit, grüßend zu nicken und die Serviette auf den Tisch zu legen, mit der er sich die Mundwinkel abgetupft hatte, als Luna ihn auch schon mit Fragen überhäufte. Was das für Tabletten seien, die neben seinem Teller lagen aber nicht neben denen der anderen Ordensmitglieder, wieso er so eine übelriechende Flüssigkeit trank, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Wie der Schokoriegel ins Bild passte, den auch keiner der anderen verspeiste. „Smethwycks Diät", knurrte Harrys Pate nur schulterzuckend und kippte das Glas mit der giftgrünen, zähflüssigen Substanz hinunter; ein Glück, dass er von Merlin noch den Matsch-Trank gewöhnt war, dachte Harry und schnitt nun wirklich eine Grimasse. Vor Wochen wäre ihm selbst von dem Geruch schlecht geworden.

„Wenn Fleur nur nicht auch noch den Eintopf hätte anbrennen lassen", beschwerte George sich grunzend und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry vermutete, dass das etwas mit Bills Ordenseinsatz heute nacht zu tun hatte – der gesund und munter mit am Tisch saß und keinen Grund zur Sorge bot; mutmaßte weiter, dass der einzige Grund, weshalb Sirius sich an die verschriebene Diät hielt, sicherlich war, dass sie funktionierte. Froh, dass sein Pate sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand, warf er Luna den charmantestem Blick zu, zu dem er imstande war und bat das Mädchen, ihm doch aus dem Küchenzelt ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Als Luna nicht mehr zu sehen war konnte er Sirius endlich fragen, was ihm seit dem Morgen auf der Zunge lag. „Weißt du irgendetwas von Xenophilius Lovegood?" Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Sirius ihm gleich verraten würde; deshalb war es besser, Luna außer Reichweite zu schicken.

Abwägend warf Sirius seine Serviette auf den Suppenteller, blickte Harry prüfend von der Seite an, als hätte er keine andere Frage erwartet. Bei jedem anderen, und zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Harry sich darüber aufgeregt, so ein offenes Buch zu sein; nicht bei Sirius' verstehender Mine, und nicht jetzt – er machte sich zu viele Sorgen um Luna. Zu seinem Verdruss schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Nachdem was Lovegood veröffentlicht hat, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit!" erklärte er, legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und drückte kurz zu, ließ die Finger einen Moment verweilen, „Dumbledore ist sicher, dass sie ihn noch nicht erwischt haben. Wenn dir das ein Trost ist ..." Dann griff er nach dem Schokoriegel vor sich auf den Tisch, riss die Verpackung auf und brach ein Stück ab, das er sich in den Mund stopfte. „Dumbledore versucht, ihn aufzuspüren", fuhr Sirius dann fort, als er geschluckt hatte, und klopfte Harry noch einmal auf den Rücken, „damit er ihn ins Hauptquartier in Sicherheit holen kann – irgendwo liegt noch ein Zettel von Moony mit dem Geheimnis rum."

Sirius' Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, und auch Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen beim Gedanken an Remus, der noch immer im Koma lag, vielleicht zwanzig Meter entfernt in einem der Krankenzelte, und dem Harry nicht helfen konnte, so sehr er das auch wollte. Ihm gefiel es nicht, auf Smethwyck vertrauen zu müssen, von dem Harry nicht einmal wusste, ob er den Duellierlehrer aufwecken wollte. Was, wenn Smethwyck wirklich der Zauberer war, der den Orden ausspionierte? Remus hätte keine Chance! Wie gut, dass Dumbledore Andromeda Tonks abgestellt hatte, auf Remus aufzupassen; wobei im Moment Snape diesen Job übernahm, befand sich Andromeda doch auf einer Mission.

Luna kam zurück, in der Hand ein Glas Kürbissaft das sie vor Harry abstellte und das dieser nie bestellt hatte, und vorsorglich wechselte er das Thema.

„Wie geht's eigentlich Moody?" erkundigte er sich bei Sirius und zog die Brauen hoch; am Tisch war nichts zu sehen von dem alten Kauz, und von seinem Besuch bei Madam Pomfrey am Vormittag – wie hatte die Hexe geflucht, ihn schon wieder behandeln zu müssen, und „er solle doch verflixt nochmal auf seine Füße aufpassen" – wusste Harry, dass Moody keines der Betten in Hogwarts mehr hütete. Dennoch musste er mit einem Schaudern daran denken, was McGonagalls Patronus auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch verkündet hatte.

„Moody?" hakte Sirius nur nach, ging sofort auf das Ablenkungsmanöver ein und konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen, „Dem geht's gut genug, um schon wieder auf einem Ordenseinsatz unterwegs zu –"

Porzellan klapperte und zerbarst in unzählige Teile, und Harry schreckte hoch. George sprang von seinem Platz auf und fegte auf das große Holztor zu, das in die kleine Höhle vor dem Hauptquartier führte und gerade mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel; ein Krug, den er dabei umstieß, folgte der großen Suppenschüssel auf den Boden und zerbrach. Auch Harry sprang hoch, war Sirius bereits dicht auf den Fersen und bedeutete Luna, am Tisch sitzen zu bleiben, schickte Hermine zu der blonden Ravenclaw. Käseweiß im Gesicht schloss Ron zu Harry und seinem Paten auf, stieß fast in die beiden, als sie abrupt stehen blieben; sie konnten alle drei nur starren.

Fred wurde von George gestützt, hing mehr an der Schulter seines Zwillings als dass er stand, und Andromeda griff hastig nach der ‚Erste Hilfe'-Ausrüstung, die ihr von irgendwo gereicht wurde, öffnete diese routiniert und fingerte das Desinfektionsmittel und eine große Menge an Binden und Pflastern heraus. Langsam ließ George seinen Bruder auf ein unbequemes Feldbett sinken, das Harry schnell beschworen hatte, und der Junge der lebte eilte zusammen mit Ron an Freds Seite. Mit fliegenden Fingern versorgte Andromeda die klaffende Wunde in Freds Kopf – der mit dem Gesicht voller Blut abstoßend aussah, doch nach dem Stillen der Blutung und einem eilig ausgeführten Blutersatz-Zauber kehrte eine gesunde Farbe in Freds Wangen zurück. Verbunden sah sein Kopf gar nicht mehr schlimm aus, und während George und Ron ihren Bruder in ein Krankenzelt bugsierten, damit dieser sich hinlegen konnte, wandte Harry sich Sirius und Andromeda zu, die leise miteinander redeten; es war keine fünf Minuten her, dass sein Pate ihm berichtet hatte, dass Moody unterwegs war – der nicht mit Andromeda und Fred zurückgekehrt war, und Harrys Inneres zog sich zusammen.

„Moody ist auf einer anderen Mission unterwegs", erwiderte Sirius auf eine entsprechende Frage hin knapp, nahm sich kaum die Zeit, Harry anzusehen, der besänftigt aufatmete; Andromeda fuhr fort, machte Harrys Erleichterung rasch zunichte: „Wir haben allerdings Heiler Smethwyck verloren."

Eisige Stille senkte sich über das Hauptquartier, durchdrang selbst die abgebrühtesten Mitglieder des Phönixordens, und Harry fröstelte – verloren klang endgültig, doch Andromeda zuckte müde mit den Schultern, nahm Freds Platz auf dem eben beschworenen Feldbett ein. „Weasley hat sich dazu hinreißen lassen, auf einen Todesser loszugehen, der alleine Wache hielt – ihm geht immer noch der Schock über Jordans Verlust zu nahe. Dummerweise hatte der Todesser Gesellschaft, die uns in den Rücken gefallen ist – Smethwyck ging sofort bewusstlos nieder, wir konnten nichts für ihn tun. Sie haben ihn sofort, naja."

Erschöpft zuckte Andromeda mit den Schultern, schloss dann die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen, als habe sie Kopfweh – ließ offen, ob ‚naja' mit ermordet oder entführt gleichzusetzen sei. Abrupt erhob sie sich, schnappte nach dem ‚Erste Hilfe'-Rucksack und verschwand im Krankenzelt, murmelte etwas von Dumbledore, und ‚hätte Weasley nie', bevor die Zeltplanen sich vor den Eingang des Zeltes zurückdrängten.

* * *

Nicht, dass das Abendessen einen von ihnen interessiert hätte, aber Poppy Pomfrey bestand darauf, dass Sirius und Fred, der schon ganz erholt aussah wenn man seinen Verband ignorierte, sich setzten; Dumbledore hatte auf Smethwycks Verlust damit reagiert, sofort nach Hogwarts aufzubrechen und die Krankenschwester ins Hauptquartier zu holen. Hatte ihr im Prinzip keine Wahl gelassen, denn sie brauchten Ersatz, auch wenn dieser nicht zum Orden gehörte, und dies auch nicht wollte. 

Während die übrigen aßen, ging Pomfrey also die Aufzeichnungen des Heilers durch, war nach Sirius' Diät mittlerweile zu einer Methode gekommen, die Smethwyck entwickelt hatte, um Lupin aufzuwecken, und die vielversprechend klang, auch wenn Poppy sich nicht sicher war, ob sie qualifiziert genug sei, sie erfolgreich durchzuführen. Möglich (wenn auch nicht wünschenswert), dass sie dafür den gefangenen Heiler Smethwyck brauchen würden. ‚Soviel also zu der Theorie, dass Smethwyck der Verräter ist', knurrte Harry sich selbst an, ‚fangen wir wieder von vorn an ...'

Ohne großen Appetit (auch wenn sein Magen knurrte) stocherte Harry in dem Nudelauflauf herum, den Molly Weasley vor ihnen allen abgestellt hatte, und der glücklicherweise überhaupt nicht verbrannt roch. Ihm gegenüber saß Ron, und als sich ihre Blicke trafen zuckte der Rotschopf nur mit den Achseln und schaufelte sich eine Gabel Gemüse in den Mund; Harry beneidete Luna, die rechts neben ihm saß und sich kein bisschen an dem faden Auflauf störte, der irgendwie nach nichts schmeckte.

Mit tiefem Seufzen lud Harry sich seine Gabel voll, nahm dann einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Glas Kürbissaft, das Andromeda vor ihm und allen anderen am Tisch abgestellt hatte, und zwang den Brei hinunter. Dann stand er auf, um sich mehr Saft zu holen.

Harry war noch keine zwei Meter weit gekommen, da schoss eine eisige Kälte durch seinen Körper; das leere Glas glitt durch seine zitternden Finger wie Wasser und fiel zu Boden, zerbarst. Der Junge der lebte bekam davon nichts mit, als ein zweiter Anfall seinen Körper schüttelte, Kälte ihn sich aufbäumen ließ. Unangenehm warme Finger von irgendwo langten nach ihm, und mit einem gellenden Schrei, der in seinen Ohren nachhallte, sackte Harry in sich zusammen.

* * *

Durchdringende Kälte, die die Wärme aus ihm sog, zäh wie Wasser, und das Gefühl zu treiben. Undeutlich drangen Stimmen an seine Ohren, wurden dann wieder von dem schwarzen Vorhang geschluckt, der ihn einhüllte. Müde stöhnte er auf, drehte den Kopf; zuckte zusammen, als eine Flamme in seinem Innern aufloderte, schrie während sich das Gefühl zu brennen in ihm breit machte. Er fuhr hoch, stemmte sich gegen Finger, die ihn zurückhalten wollten und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass sie ihn in ein weiches Bett zurückdrängten. Panisch schlug Harry die Augen auf. 

Drei Menschen beugten sich über ihn, und allein die Tatsache, dass Sirius und Severus Snape sich in einem Zelt befanden und nicht aufeinander losgingen, ließ Harry vermuten, dass es schlimmer um ihn stand, als er hören wollte. Möglich, dass dies aber auch an Madam Pomfrey lag, die anscheinend Anstandsdame genug war, um die beiden sich so verhassten Zauberer in Schach zu halten.

„Was ist passiert?" stammelte Harry und versuchte den unangenehmen Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass dieser Zauberstab, der auf seinen Kopf deutete und sich gerade zehn Zentimeter vor seiner Nase befand, Snape gehörte; er stemmte sich auf die Ellbogen hoch und wartete einen Moment, bis das Schwindelgefühl nachließ, das dafür sorgte, dass sich Snapes fettige Haare um Sirius' besorgte Mine drehten. Irgendwie war ihm noch immer kalt.

„Trinken Sie das, Mr. Potter!" wies Poppy Pomfrey ihn an, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen, und hielt ihm einen dampfenden Becher vor die Nase; ein Seitenblick auf Sirius, der viel zu ernst nickte mit eindringlichem Blick in seinen silbergrauen Augen, und Harry wuchtete sich in eine sitzende Position, griff nach der Tasse und nahm kleine, vorsichtige Schlucke von einer Flüssigkeit, die sich angenehmerweise als heiße Schokolade herausstellte und einen Teil seiner inneren Kälte vertrieb.

Während er langsam seinen bunten Becher leerte, murmelte Snape unverständlich Beschwörungen vor sich hin, malte mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft und öffnete hin und wieder die Augen, um den Stab neu zu positionieren, wenn er einen Zauber beendet hatte und zu einem anderen überging; Sirius vermied es angestrengt, Snape anzusehen, öffnete aber kein einziges Mal den Mund um den verhassten Schulkameraden zu unterbrechen. Er musterte Harry besorgt, während Madam Pomfrey dem Schüler hin und wieder eine Tasse mit verschiedenen, übelriechenden Flüssigkeiten reichte und ihn anwies, in einem Zug auszutrinken.

Nach und nach verschwand die Kälte, wich innerer Leere, und kurz darauf verflüchtigte sich auch diese; Harry fühlte sich ... ungemütlich, aber wesentlich besser. Snape und Pomfrey erhoben sich, verließen wortlos das Zelt, und Sirius nahm neben Harry auf dem Krankenbett Platz, legte eine Hand schwer auf die Schulter des Patensohnes. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Das war eine Frage, die Harry wirklich nicht sofort beantworten konnte, und er ließ sich in seine Kissen zurückfallen, dachte über sein Befinden nach; ihn verwirrte – beunruhigte traf es besser –, was sich eben ereignet hatte. „Ging mir schon besser", erwiderte er also nur, mied den Blick seines Paten und starrte auf die Zeltplane, die ihn von den anderen Patienten isolierte, „und vorhin war mir kalt, sehr kalt ..." Bisher hatte er diese Kälte eigentlich nur mit Dementoren in Verbindung gebracht, und für einen Moment überlegte er, ob dies eine Nachwirkung des Dementoreffekts sein könnte, unter den Nellie Volgonttomb ihn gesetzt hatte – auch wenn dies schon eine Weile her war. Sirius zog auf eine entsprechende Frage hin die Stirn kraus, starrte eine volle Minute durch Harry hindurch und zuckte dann mit den Achseln. „Ich hab noch nie gehört, dass Formidilo langfristig Nachwirkungen haben soll!" Aufmerksam musterte er Harry, und dem jungen Zauberer war Sirius' intensiver Blick fast unangenehm; eine Nachwirkung des eben Erlebten, und Harry zwang sich, das Gefühl zurückzudrängen, konzentrierte sich darauf, mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen. „Wieso war mir so kalt?"

Auch diesmal zögerte Sirius, bevor er auf die Frage einging, suchte nach Worten; zuckte abermals mit den Schultern, und seine Mine verdüsterte sich. „Schwarze Magie", warf er nur in den Raum, stand auf und lugte an der Plane vorbei, die Harrys Bett umspannte. Anscheinend war niemand zu sehen, und er kehrte ans Bett zurück, setzte sich wieder.

„Das war ein verdammt üblicher Fluch, der da ausgelöst worden ist", setzte er sein Patenkind flüsternd in Kenntnis, wirkte ehrlich besorgt, und das besorgte Harry. „Snape ist der Meinung, dass irgendetwas in deinem Kürbissaft gewesen ist, etwas, das dem Fluch zum Durchbruch verholfen hat. Er konnte ihn unterbinden", allein die Tatsache, dass Sirius seiner Gewohnheit zuwider nicht abfällig von dem verhassten Kollegen sprach, unterstrich den Ernst der Lage, „denkt aber, dass das nur vorübergehend funktioniert. Sorg also dafür, dass du in der nächsten Zeit nicht allein bist." _Damit wir sofort Hilfe holen können, wenn du wieder zusammenbrichst_, dieser Nebensatz hing unausgesprochen in der Luft, verbreitete eine unangenehme Atmosphäre als befänden sich doch Dementoren in der Nähe, und Harry schluckte. Sah, dass Sirius schluckte, und das veranlasste ihn zu einem Nicken.

„Dumbledore wird nachher nach dir sehen, zusammen mit Snape. Sie wollen wissen, was das für ein Fluch ist, damit sie dich endgültig davon befreien können, nicht darauf beschränkt sind, nur die Symptome zu lindern." Wieder nickte Harry, war nicht überrascht, und als Sirius aufstand und dem Patensohn bedeutete, zu versuchen zu schlafen, fügte sich Harry, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm nach einer ordentlichen Mütze Ruhe besser gehen würde.

* * *

Als Harry diesmal die zu schmalen Stufen hinunterschritt, um nach links in das kleine Büro mit den zwei Schreibtischen abzuzweigen, befanden sich weder Natasha noch der blonde Mann in dem vollgestellten Raum; einer der Computer war an, doch Voldemort ignorierte den Bildschirmschoner mit dem fliederhaarigen Mädchen und öffnete leise die private Tür mit dem Milchglasfenster. 

Er passierte die kleine Diele mit den Türen zu einer winzigen Küche und zur Toilette, in der sich diesmal niemand übergab, und hielt auf eines der beiden Zimmer zu, die an den Hausflur anschlossen, und in dem reger Betrieb herrschte. Harry erschrak bei all den bekannten Zauberern, denen Lord Voldemort ohne Probleme in den Rücken hätte schießen können. Zum Glück hielt er den Zauberstab locker an seiner Seite, dachte offenbar nicht daran, ihn zu benutzen.

In einem der beiden schmalen Betten lag Natasha Toleen, bleich um die Nasenspitze und mit einem feuchten Waschlappen auf der Stirn. Neben ihr saß Tonks, im Gegensatz zu Natasha nicht mehr im Nachthemd, und drückte beruhigend den Arm der Freundin, während Smethwyck auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß und Natasha untersuchte; Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Gatte beaufsichtigten den Heiler, dass er mit seinem Zauberstab, der ihm nach der Behandlung sicher wieder abgenommen würde, auch wirklich nichts machte außer Natasha zu untersuchen.

Etwas abseits saß der blonde Mann aus seinem letzten Traum dieser Art auf Tonks' Bett, wie Harry an dem quer darüber liegenden Schlafanzug erkannte (in den weder dieser Zauberer noch Smethwyck hineingepasst hätten).

„Na, Heiler, konnten Sie die Diagnose bestätigen?" erkundigte sich Voldemort, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und zog die Mundwinkel hoch als er beobachtete, wie sowohl der Heiler auf dem Bett als auch Tonks und der Blonde zusammenzuckten; Bellatrix und Rodolphus standen gleich ein bisschen strammer, doch Harry spürte, dass er sich weit mehr über seine Gefangenen amüsierte.

Als er sich einigermaßen erholt hatte, nickte Smethwyck wachsam und behielt den dunklen Lord argwöhnisch im Auge, während er zusammenfasste: „Ich musste die Untersuchung unterbrechen, weil ihr wieder schlecht wurde, aber ..."

– „Still!" zischte Voldemort aggressiv, lächelte schon wieder belustigt, als Smethwyck erschrocken aufsprang, obwohl er wirklich viel zu bleich wirkte, als könne er auf den Füßen bleiben. Mit einem beherrschten Lachen wandte Voldemort sich um und verschwand mit wehenden Roben aus dem Raum.

* * *

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte Harry, dass es Samstag, neun Uhr morgens war; es hätte genauso gut mitten in der Nacht sein können, im Hauptquartier bekam man das nicht mit. Durch die hochgewickelten Planen im Eingang des Krankenzelts drang das Licht der künstlichen, rund um die Uhr konstant gehaltenen Höhlenbeleuchtung, und Harry warf die Bettdecke zurück, schlüpfte in seine Turnschuhe und hievte sich auf die Beine; von seinem Zusammenbruch am Abend zuvor hatte er anscheinend nichts zurückbehalten – Snape hatte, so ungern er das zugab, wohl gute Arbeit geleistet. Ihm war weder schwindlig, noch fühlte er die unangenehme Kälte in sich aufsteigen. 

Als Harry an der dem Ausgang am nächsten gelegenen Nische vorbeischlurfte blieb er betreten stehen, schob die Zeltplane zur Seite und warf einen langen Blick auf Remus, der sich seit Wochen nicht gerührt hatte. Poppy Pomfrey war gerade dabei, Smethwycks allmorgendliche Zauber zu verrichten – die den Duellierlehrer ernährten, mit Wasser versorgten, kurz: am Leben hielten; und die seine Blase entleerten und gegen das unvermeidliche Wundliegen halfen, das sonst längst eingesetzt hätte. Erst als Harry einen Schritt näher trat, wurde er von der Heilerin bemerkt, doch er starrte nur den Freund an, und Pomfrey ignorierte Harry taktvoll, bis der Zauberer den Mund aufmachte, fragte, was er viel zu oft hatte fragen müssen: „Wird er wieder aufwachen?"

Zu seinem Verdruss zögerte Madam Pomfrey eine volle Minute, in der Harry Gelegenheit hatte, Remus' viel zu blasse, gräuliche Wangen zu mustern; die geschlossenen Augen lagen viel zu tief in dunkel umrandeten Höhlen, und die grauen, fettigen Haare unterstrichen noch Remus' Bleichheit. Unter der weißen Bettdecke hob und senkte sich langsam Remus' Brustkorb, das einzige Lebenszeichen, das der Professor von sich gab. Mit einem deutlichen Kloß im Hals griff Harry nach den Fingern von Remus' rechter Hand – erschrak darüber, wie kalt diese Finger waren – und beugte sich zum Gesicht des Freundes vor. „Ich hab Tonks gesehen – ihr geht es soweit gut", flüsterte er so leise in Remus' Ohr, dass die Heilerin ihn nicht verstehen konnte, dann drückte er kurz die Hand des Werwolfs und wandte sich wieder Pomfrey zu. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Freund ihn verstanden hatte – ihn überhaupt verstehen konnte; ihm blieb nichts übrig als zu hoffen.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz, was Smethwyck da ausgeheckt hat", gestand Pomfrey, deutete vage auf die auf einem nahen Hocker liegenden Aufzeichnungen, „aber ich werde auf keinen Fall aufgeben!" Das war, was Harry hören wollte, und er nickte knapp und ließ Remus mit Madam Pomfrey alleine, schlich aus dem Krankenzelt. Dabei stieß er beinahe mit einer Eule zusammen, die den _Tagespropheten_ und eine Ausgabe des _Vollmondmagazins _an den Frühstückstisch brachte und die beiden Zeitungen in eine Schüssel Obst fallen ließ.

„Morgen", murmelte Harry, als er sich zwischen Luna und Hermine setzte, mit einem Tonfall der klar machte, dass es keiner wagen sollte, sich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen. Hungrig schnappte er nach einer Mango, nahm auch das _Vollmondmagazin_ an sich; ein Stoß seines Zauberstabs entfernte Schale und Kern der süßen Frucht, und während Harry hineinbiss, suchte er die Titelseite der Zeitung nach interessanten Schlagzeilen ab.

_DEFENSUS ABSOLUTOS NACH HINTEN LOSGEGANGEN_  
lesen Sie, was Verfasserin Paige Paper tief erschüttert hat

_Der ‚Defensus absolutos' ist leider gefährlicher, als Minister Lockhart zuzugeben bereit ist._

_Gemäß den Empfehlungen des Ministeriums hat eine Familie mit Namen Crockford den flächendeckenden Defensiv-Zauber ‚Defensus absolutos' über ihre Villa gesprochen. Als Todesser diesen implodieren ließen, schlug der zusammenbrechende Schutzzauber Doris Crockfords Schwiegervater k.o., auch die drei Kinder befinden sich im St. Mungo's._

_Außer der Mutter Doris schaffte es keiner der Anwesenden, rechtzeitig den Kamin zu erreichen, und Craig Crockford musste seine Frau anbetteln, ihre Angehörigen im Stich zulassen – hätte sie sich innerhalb des kollabierenden Schutzes befunden, hätten sie ihren noch nicht geborenen Sohn verloren. Craig konnte aufgrund seiner guten gesundheitlichen Verfassung dem implodierenden ‚Defensus absolutos' widerstehen, wurde nur leicht verletzt und brachte die bewusstlosen Kinder und seinen Vater in Sicherheit._

_Moralisches Dilemma:_

_Hätten sie den Zauber nicht gesprochen, wären sie gefangen gewesen in den Anti-Apparations-Schilden und hätten auf die Todesser warten müssen._

_Was man auch tut, es drohen schwere Schäden. Gibt es denn keine bessere Option?_

„Eine gute Frage!" erklärte Luna verträumt, und Harry erschrak – er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die blonde Hexe über seine Schulter sah und mitlas. Der Junge der lebte merkte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden, und er reichte Luna die Zeitung, die das Mädchen erfreut entgegen nahm. „Steht im _Tagesprophet _irgendetwas über eine Doris Crockford?" erkundigte er sich dann bei Hermine, die in der anderen Zeitung blätterte, und überlegte gleichzeitig, woher er den Namen kannte; schließlich gab er auf, nahm ihn als bekannt hin und war nicht überrascht, als Hermine bloß mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Der Bericht war nicht unbedingt Lektüre, die er im _Tagesprophet_,der direkt dem Ministerium unterstellt war, erwartete.

Das ‚moralische Dilemma', das diese Paige Paper ansprach (und von dem Harry zugeben musste, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man es lösen konnte), war sicherlich nicht, was Lockhart gedruckt sehen wollte, nachdem er den Zauber allen groß und breit nahegelegt hatte; nachdenklich kippte er den Rest seines wässrigen Kaffees hinunter.

Harry hatte die Tasse kaum wieder abgestellt, als ein Blitz in seinen Kopf einschlug, und er riss die Hände an seine Schläfen, presste die Fäuste dagegen, doch nichts half. Der Tisch drehte sich vor seinen Augen, und Harry schmeckte Galle. Die Bröcklein, die vor ihm lagen, hatten kaum mehr Ähnlichkeit mit der Mango, die er eben verspeist hatte, und ein weiterer Würgreiz schüttelte Harry, obwohl sein Magen längst leer sein müsste. Hände von irgendwo, und Harry schrie auf, als Finger seine Haut verbrannten, obwohl er die Hitze eigentlich willkommen hieß; ihm war so entsetzlich kalt.

* * *

Ein grüner Lichtblitz zischte durch die Luft, verfehlte Dumbledore um Haaresbreite, während Voldemort sich schäbbig lachte. Harry stand unter seinem Tarnumhang und verfluchte den Umstand, dass er von der Ganzkörperklammer seines Schulleiters gefangen gehalten wurde, nicht eingreifen konnte. Aber als Sechstklässler war es ihm unmöglich, einen solch mächtigen Fluch zu brechen. 

Etwas blitzte auf, ein gelber Schild des schwarzen Lords lenkte einen Fluch in den nahen Wald, der so mächtig war, dass die ersten Bäume zu Asche zerfielen, und Voldemort knurrte, bleckte die Zähne und war schon wieder obenauf. „_Legilimens!_" zischte er, und Harry zuckte zusammen, als Voldemort _wieder _versuchte, in Dumbledores Gedanken einzudringen, den weißhaarigen Zauberer zu zermürben. Zwei volle Minuten ging das geistige Duell, dann schrie Voldemort wie am Spieß und wich zurück, und Dumbledore nutzte die Chance, seinen Gegner zu attackieren.

* * *

Neugierig durchwühlte Harry Sirius' Schublade, suchte nach dem Kästchen, das sein Pate ihm beschrieben hatte, unwissend, dass Harry dieses Schmuckkästchen schon gesehen hatte – damals kurz nach Sirius' Rückkehr, kurz bevor Remus seine Fassung ob des unerwarteten Wiedersehens verloren hatte. Dankbar dachte Harry daran, dass weder sein Verteidigungs- noch sein Duellierlehrer je davon erfahren hatten, dass Harry unter dem Tarnumhang stand und lauschte, während er endlich fand, was er suchte. 

Er nahm den unglaublich glatten, symmetrischen marmornen Stein aus der Schatulle und in die Finger, drehte ihn langsam und vorsichtig, begutachtete seinen Fund von allen Seiten.

_„Versprich mir, dass du ihn immer bei dir behälst!"_ hatte Sirius verlangt, _„das ist wichtig für dein Training!"_

Harry hatte dem Wunsch seines Paten nachgegeben, und so ließ er nun den runden Stein, der nach Monaten immer noch glühte als hätte er eine innere Lichtquelle mit einer Wärme, die direkt sein Herz traf, in seinem Kästchen in seinen Umhang gleiten. Der zweite Gegenstand nach der roséfarbenen Kette, den er nicht mehr weggeben würde.

* * *

„Verdammt, mach endlich was!" schimpfte eine Stimme, und Harry stöhnte leise auf, drehte den Kopf und wagte doch nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Zitternd zog er die Bettdecke über seine Nase – er fror erbärmlich und wünschte sich, zurück in den Schlaf fliehen zu können, aus dem ihn die beiden Streithähne an seinem Krankenlager geweckt hatten. 

„Halt die Klappe!" Harry gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu versuchen, die Stimmen auseinander zu halten, geschweige denn zu erkennen, von wem sie stammten. Dankbar, diesmal nicht im Traum in Voldemorts Gedanken eingedrungen zu sein, sondern lediglich Erinnerungen wiedererlebt zu haben, drehte er sich auf die Seite und verbannte die Streithähne aus seinem Kopf. Verbot sich, einmal mehr darüber nachzudenken, was Voldemort vor zehn Monaten in Dumbledores Kopf gesehen haben könnte, dass er derart die Fassung verloren hatte. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, bis Harry wieder im Traumland weilte.

* * *

„WAS! Und wieso sagst du das _jetzt erst_?" Die alarmierte Stimme seines Paten schlug Harry entgegen, kaum dass Madam Pomfrey ihn entlassen und er daraufhin aus dem Krankenzelt geflohen war – verdrängte jeden Gedanken des Schwarzhaarigen daran, sich sofort auf die Suche nach jemandem zu machen, der ihm sagen konnte – und würde – was mit ihm los war. Sirius' Tonfall beschleunigte Harrys Schritte, und der Gryffindor eilte um die nächste Zeltecke, hinter der Altair Pepples an dem großen Holztisch saß, mit einer vergessenen Schüssel Eintopf neben sich, und entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte ohne jedoch Sirius' Blick auszuweichen, der aufgesprungen war, um sich vor dem Freund aufzubauen. 

Jones und Dung taten als hätten sie nichts mitbekommen, sammelten ihr angetrocknetes Besteck ein und verschwanden in Richtung Feldküche – ließen die beiden Ordenskollegen so offensichtlich allein, dass Harry eine Grimasse schnitt. „Komm erst mal wieder runter", erwiderte Pepples in einem verteidigenden Tonfall und zog die Brauen zusammen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „ich war bis vorhin überhaupt nicht hier, seit du mit deiner Sorge um Harry beschäftigt bist! Ich _konnte_ dir nicht eher erklären, dass Lupin dem Spion gefolgt ist! Lockhart kontrolliert _alles_!"

Ein Argument, das saß, und Sirius runzelte die Stirn und vergrub die zu Fäusten geballten Hände tief in seinen Robentaschen, ließ sich neben Pepples auf die unbequeme Holzbank fallen. Nachdenklich starrte er Löcher in das benachbarte, ockerfarbene Zelt, und da für Harry außer Zweifel stand, dass die beiden Erwachsenen – zu deren Gruppe er sich immer noch nicht so ganz zählen wollte – ihn sowieso schon bemerkt hatten, zuckte er mit den Achseln und setzte sich auf Sirius' andere Seite, gerade als sein Pate die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel stützte und die Stirn gegen die Fäuste sinken ließ.

„Wer hat ihn gefunden?" erkundigte sein Pate sich langsam bei Pepples, öffnete die Augen wieder und seufzte, „Wenn die uns sagen, _wo _Sie Remus aufgelesen haben, dann _haben_ wir unseren Spion!"

Überrascht horchte Harry auf. An den Ordensspion hatte er in den letzten Stunden keinen Gedanken verschwendet, und die überraschende Aussage, es würde nur noch Minuten dauern, bis sie hinter die Identität des Verräters kamen, ließ seinen Magen einen Freudensprung machen – wenn denn die Zauberer, die Remus nach dem Entwischen des Spions und Tonks' Verschwinden gefunden hatten, zur Zeit im Hauptquartier waren.

„Arthur Weasley und Diggory", erwiderte Pepples nach kurzem Nachdenken, und wie schnell Harry auch aufsprang, Sirius war schon fast außer Sichtweite verschwunden. Der Gryffindor schmunzelte – Rons Vater wäre auf alle Fälle im Hauptquartier.

* * *

Moody, Pepples und Sirius ließen sich Zeit – seit zwei Stunden nahmen sie jeden Quadratzentimeter von Andromedas Zelt auseinander, suchten nach allem was irgendwie auffiel, ob magisch oder nicht. 

Typisch, dass die Spionin gerade zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Enttarnung nicht anwesend war – Harry mochte wetten, dass sie sich längst bei Voldemort eingenistet hatte und Murphy sich auf dem Boden kugelte vor lachen.

Gerade flog der Teddy mit dem abgetrennten Kopf und dem Wolfsschwanz, der vor Monaten mit der Post gekommen war, auf den Haufen untersuchter Dinge vor Andromedas Zelt, ein Zelt das Harry nur so flüchtig von innen gesehen hatte, dass er im Prinzip nicht wusste, wie es aussah. Entfernt erinnerte er sich an ein paar Photos, die vermutlich nicht mehr als Tarnung gewesen waren. _Wenn einer zum Dunklen Lord überläuft, ist ihm nichts oder niemand mehr wert. _So oder ähnlich hatte Hagrid sich einmal ausgedrückt, und Harry seufzte.

Ron neben ihm schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, und er wollte es dem Freund gleichtun. Selbst diese zwei Stunden hatten nicht ausgereicht, damit Harry den Schock ob der Identität des Spions verdauen konnte – zum Henker, doch nicht _Andromeda_! Hatte er nicht gestern erst erfreut daran gedacht, dass Andromeda auf Remus aufpasste? Auf den Mann, mit dem ihre _eigene Tochter _ihre Zukunft planen wollte? Der wegen seiner Schwiegermutter in spé, die sie vielleicht nie werden würde im Koma lag – dass Tonks verschollen war, dies nicht miterleben musste war in diesem Moment vielleicht ... oder eigentlich war es doch schlecht. Vermisst war immer schlecht, und Tonks wusste von dem Verrat ihrer Mutter – wusste es, seit sie und Remus vor Wochen aufgebrochen waren. War vielleicht sogar wegen ihrer Mutter vermisst – Schande, was für eine Schauspielerin Andromeda doch war! Ihr Kummer über Tonks Verschwinden hatte viel zu echt gewirkt – selbst jetzt er wollte glauben, dass nicht _alles _gespielt war, Andromeda wenigstens noch Gefühle für ihre Tochter hegen konnte. Wo auch immer Tonks war, Harry tat sie im Moment besonders leid.

Sich noch immer den Kopf über Andromeda zermarternd bemerkte Harry nicht, wie ein Schatten über ihn fiel. Erst als Hermine ihn anstupste und er aufsah, erblickte er Snape, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte mit den Händen in den Hüften und ihn außer sich vor Zorn anblitzte.

„So Potter, da sind Sie also schon wieder zusammengebrochen", bemerkte er knapp, ohne den üblichen Hohn in der Stimme, und auch ohne diesen kalten Blick lief Harry eine Gänsehaut den Rücken runter – die leise Stimme ließ den Zaubertranklehrer viel bedrohlicher erscheinen, als es sein Getobe und Gezeter tat. Snape musste brodeln vor Ärger, und der Gedanke, dass er selbst Ziel dieses Gebrodel war, schien alles andere als beruhigend. Dabei wusste Harry nicht einmal, was er angestellt haben sollte. Krank zu sein war kein Verbrechen, oder?

„Tun Sie nicht so unschuldig!" zischte Snape daraufhin ohne mehr als seine Lippen zu bewegen, „Halten Sie uns für Idioten, Potter? Halten Sie _mich_ für einen Idioten? Ihrem ach so werten Paten mag es vielleicht nicht aufgefallen sein – er wird es nicht sehen _wollen_, aber mir machen Sie nichts vor." Die bedrohliche Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers wurde immer leiser, und je ruhiger Snape wurde, desto unheimlicher wurde Harry. Er traute sich kaum, zur Seite zu sehen, den fragenden Blicken Hermines und Rons zu begegnen, die sicher wissen wollten, was er denn Schlimmes angestellt hatte – Harry selbst wollte es wissen, aber mehr als ein Stirnrunzeln wagte er nicht unter Snapes Blick.

„Der Sohn des großen James Potter – _Lily_ Potters Sohn, nicht zu fassen!" höhnte Snape kalt, machte dann „Oh!", als er Rons steinerne Mine bemerkte, „Ihrem sogenannten besten Freund haben Sie also verschwiegen, dass Sie mit schwarzer Magie herumgespielt haben?!"

– „Dass er mit WAS?" schrieen Hermine und Ron im Chor entsetzt auf, und auch Harry wollte schreien, nur dass ihm die Wörter im Hals stecken blieben. _Das ist eine Lüge!_ Wehrte sich alles in ihm gegen diese Verleumdung – wie konnte Snape es _wagen_! Er hatte nie, _nie_ mit schwarzer Magie gezaubert! Das eine Mal in der Mysteriumsabteilung ausgenommen, und der Cruciatus – für den er sich irgendwie doch schämte, auch wenn Lestrange es verdient hatte – war ihm nicht einmal gelungen.

„Ich verwende keine schwarze Magie!" stellte Harry so langsam und deutlich klar, wie es unter diesen Umständen möglich war – er merkte wohl, wie seine Stimme zitterte, aber daran war nichts zu ändern. Seine kalte Wut, dass Snape überhaupt wagte eine solche Behauptung aufzustellen ...

„Sie halten mich wirklich für einen Idioten!" erwiderte sein Gegenüber ungerührt, „das, oder Sie sind noch arroganter als Ihr werter Vater – wenn Sie nicht mit schwarzer Magie zaubern wie sollte dann dieser zweite Zusammenbruch ..." Harry wollte zurückzucken, als Snape seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete – Hermine und Ron hatten ihre bereits gezückt und wollte sich vor Harry drängen. Aber der Gryffindor hielt seine Freunde zurück – das hier ging nur Snape und ihn etwas an, doch Harry hatte noch nicht einmal Hand an seinen Zauberstab gelegt, als Snape ihm den Ärmel seines Umhangs abriss und mit dem Zauberstab auf Harrys Oberarm deutete, der sich daraufhin an einer Stelle schwarz färbte.

„Da!" triumphierte der Lehrer, „_da_ ist die Quelle schwarzer Magie, der Sie ihre Krankenzeltaufenthalte verdank-"

– „Ist das nicht die Stelle, wo Andromeda dich mit ihrem Fingernagel erwischt hat?" wurde Snape von einer Stimme unterbrochen, die zu leise war, als das man ihr etwas derartiges überhaupt zutrauen würde. Luna trat aus den Schatten des angrenzendes Zeltes, die Augen starr auf Harrys Oberarm gerichtet.

Snape war vergessen, mit einem Mal wurde Harry kalt. Sehr kalt, und diese Kälte hatte ausnahmsweise nichts mit der schwarzen Magie zu tun, der er ausgesetzt war. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, sprang zwischen Andromeda und dunkle Magie hin und her, und er konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass das _Absicht_ gewesen sein musste. Dass Tonks' Mutter ihn sozusagen vergiftet hatte. Zweifellos auf Voldemorts Befehl, doch das machte es nur noch schlimmer.

Harry merkte kaum, wie Luna seine Hand nahm und ihn zurück ins Krankenzelt führte, dem er kaum entkommen war, er nahm Snapes Zauberstab einfach hin, der über seinen Oberarm glitt und hin und wieder in seine Haut brannte, er goss die Tränke die ihm der verhasste Slytherin gab einfach hinunter. Andromeda hatte ihn vergiftet. Mit dunkler Magie. Was ...

Irgendwann fegte Sirius an sein Lager, und Harry – der mittlerweile die Anweisung bekommen hatte, sich hinzulegen, krallte seine Hand fester um Lunas Finger, war so dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit, die seiner Freunde, für Sirius. Mit der Zeit drangen ihre Gespräche, Fetzen davon wieder zu ihm durch – er hatte Voldemort zu oft überstanden, um sich davon in die Knie zwingen zu lassen. Er würde kämpfen. Er musste. Irgendwann schlief Harry ein.

* * *

Am Dienstag darauf kam Sirius nach Hogwarts zurück. Er sollte sich noch schonen, aber nichts sprach dagegen, wieder zu unterrichten. Er erhielt die Anweisung, mit Bellatrix „nicht zu spielen, sondern sie einfach rauszuwerfen", und Harry war froh über den Beistand des Paten. Snape arbeitete noch an einer Methode, die schwarze-Magie-Quelle zu entfernen, und Harry hoffte, dass der verhasste Lehrer dies bald schaffen würde – ihm wurde täglich kälter. 

Der folgende Freitag begann für Harry wie so viele Morgen. Sein Pate saß in Sorge um ihn am Frühstückstisch und schaufelte Rührei mit Speck in sich hinein, als der fast kopflose Nick aufgelöst in die Große Halle schwebte und vor dem Lehrertisch lospolterte, Bellatrix Lestrange habe die Hogwartsgründe betreten; er habe keine Ahnung, wo sie sich derzeit befinde, hätte aber diesmal die Graue Dame dazu abgestellt, ihr zu folgen.

Es gab nicht mehr viele Schüler, die sich dafür interessierten, wirklich nicht. Zu oft hatte sich dieses Schauspiel schon ereignet, und an den einzelnen Tischen begannen sich Wetten aufzutun, wie lange Professor Black diesmal brauchen würde, seine verhasste Cousine wieder vor die Tür zu werfen. Die meisten frühstückten nicht einmal mehr.

Auch Sirius hatte offensichtlich nichts Ungewöhnliches erwartet, und wie Harry sich eingestehen musste, war er im Nachhinein selbst überrascht. Andererseits hätte man damit wirklich nicht rechnen können.

Es war nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass Bellatrix mit Sirius Verstecken spielte. Selbst die letzten Lehrer hatten die Große Halle längst verlassen, belehrten ihre Schüler oder korrigierten Aufsätze, als Sirius die Todesserin schließlich im höchsten Turm des Schlosses aufgabelte und gerade fünf Sekunden zu spät kam um zu verhindern, dass sie eine der gestohlenen Rosé-Kugeln aus ihrer Hand und in die Abwassersysteme des Schlosses fallen ließ.

Ein Tunnel tat sich auf zur zugehörigen Bleu-Kugel, die ein Todesser in einen Ozean geworfen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, und eine gewaltige Fontäne eiskalten Salzwassers schoss aus den Toiletten in die Luft. Die Kugeln würden die Passage zwei Stunden offen lassen.


End file.
